Oswój mnie
by Arasteja
Summary: Czy dziewczyna, która jest skazana na samotność, ma prawo do miłości? Czy to jej moc jest problemem, czy może ona sama wytyczyła granice, których boi się przekroczyć? Co się stanie, gdy do jej uporządkowanego świata wkroczy ktoś, kto nie respektuje narzuconych zasad i granic? ROMY.
1. Gra się rozpoczęła, cherie

**Być może czytaliście już to opowiadanie. Kilka lat temu publikowałam je na tym serwisie pod innym nickiem. Teraz wróciłam – z tą samą historią, ale podrasowaną i nieco zmienioną. Główny trzon pozostaje ten sam: ROMY jest na głównym planie, ale gdzieś tam w tle rozrysowane są inne wątki, miejscami delikatnie zmieniłam fabułę.**

 **Akcja dzieje się po zakończeniu IV sezonu X – Men: Ewolucja.**

 **Kilka reguł:**  
 **1\. To nie ja wymyśliłam te postacie, ten świat i rządzące nim prawa. Wszystko należy do Marvela.**  
 **2\. Akcja dzieje się w ponad pół roku po pokonaniu Apocalypso. Koncentruję się przede wszystkim na X-Men Evo, ale zaprawieni w bojach fani tego fandomu na pewno zauważą mnóstwo nawiązań do komiksów, może nawet innych ficów.**  
 **3\. Remy nie nosi tej obrzydliwej fryzury na grzyba znanej z kreskówki. Myśląc o Remym, wyobrażajcie go sobie z komiksu – z lekko potarganymi, dłuższymi włosami.**  
 **4\. Jestem po przeczytaniu naprawdę mnóstwa fików w języku angielskim i z bólem stwierdzam, że choć nasz język jest piękny, bogaty i różnorodny, to dialogi w języku Dickensa są bardziej obrazowe, dynamiczne i lepiej brzmią. Przepraszam, ale naprawdę uważam, że lepiej brzmi oburzona Rogue mówiąca „WHAT AR' U FRIGGIN' DOIN' IN MAH BEDROOM?!" niż „Co ty do cholery robisz w moim pokoju?!". Serio, najchętniej pisałabym narrację po polsku, a dialogi po angielsku. Ale tak nie wolno. Więc żeby znaleźć konsensus postanowiłam, że nie wszystkie określenia będę tłumaczyła na język polski. Sabretooth nie będzie „Szablozębym" (swoją drogą uważam, że lepiej brzmi „Szablozębny", jak myślicie?), Logan będzie nazywał Rogue (nie Rudą ffs!) Stripes, a Gambita „gumbo". Nie będę jednak wstawiała irytujących „wtf", „lol", „are you kidding me". Wiem, że nasza droga młodzieży zapożycza bardzo dużo wyrażeń z języka angielskiego, jednak w tym fiku nie będę tego stosować. W języku angielskim łatwiej jest też przedstawić sposób mówienia czy akcent. Przeczytajcie pierwsze lepsze ROMY, to będziecie wiedzieć, o co mi chodzi. Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak długo próbowałam rozgryźć, co znaczy N'Awlins wypowiadane przez Cajuna. Zagadka: co znaczy N'Awlins?**  
 **5\. Umówmy się, że na zakończenie IV sezonu Kurt nie powiedział do Mystique, by zostawiła jego i Rogue w spokoju. Powiedzmy, że wymownie milczał.**  
 **6\. Naturalnie nie wszystkie wydarzenia są dokładnie takie, jakie znacie z komiksów czy TAS. Zaczerpnęłam z nich wiele, ale poprowadziłam po swojemu.**  
 **7\. Nie znam francuskiego.**  
 **8\. Niestety, literkami nie da się dobrze oddać akcentu. A już akcent cajuński czy akcent dziewczyny z Południa jest niebywale ciężki do uchwycenia w pisanym języku polskim. W sumie nawet nie mam pomysłu, jak mogłabym go tutaj dodać. Dlatego też czytając wypowiedzi Remy'ego dodawajcie sobie melodyjną, francuską linię, a przy Rogue niech to będzie charakterystyczne zaciąganie i, czego nie było w polskiej wersji Evo, zachrypnięty głos. Ideałem jest tutaj Rogue z angielskiej wersji Evo/TAS.**  
 **9\. Nie mam bety, więc z góry przepraszam za wszelkie literówki czy błędy gramatyczne. Staram się, by tekst był czysty pod tym względem, ale mogą się zdarzyć drobne potknięcia. Z góry przepraszam!**  
 **10\. Będę starała się tym razem doprowadzić historię do końca i systematycznie publikować kolejne rozdziały – ot, powiedzmy, że co miesiąc.**

 **Bonusowy punkt, ale cholernie ważny: Piszcie do mnie! Nic tak nie motywuje, jak garść waszych uwag!**

 **Rozdział I**

\- Pracuj całą ręką, nie tylko pięścią – zwrócił się do niej Logan. – O tak, dokładnie. Twój bark niech też pracuje.

Rogue zacisnęła usta i zmarszczyła brwi. Skupiła się na swoim celu – skórzanym worku treningowym przytwierdzonym do sufitu za pomocą łańcucha. Raz, dwa, trzy. Praca całą ręką. Zaangażuj mięśnie. Zaciśnij pięść. Wyprowadź cios. Prawa ręka, lewa ręka, noga, kolano.

\- Dobrze. Teraz spróbuj ze mną.

Logan ustawił się naprzeciwko niej w pozycji do walki. Oczywiście była świadoma, że nie miałaby z nim szans, gdyby walka była prawdziwa. Nie licząc jego szponów, miał nadludzką siłę, sprawność oraz instynkt. Zmiótłby ją bardzo szybko. Teraz jednak tylko markowali ciosy. Trenowali walkę, dbali o jej sprawność fizyczną.

Rogue zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że ma najmniej użyteczną moc spośród wszystkich jej towarzyszy. Dopóki kogoś nie dotknęła, była zdana jedynie na swoje ludzkie możliwości, nie tak jak Scott czy Jean, którzy w każdym starciu grali pierwsze skrzypce. Rogue czasem się zastanawiała, po co profesor Xavier nalegał, by zasiliła jego szeregi. Z czasem doszła do przykrej konkluzji, że profesor po prostu nie chciał, by walczyła przeciwko nim. A troska o nią bądź chęć pomocy jej z poradzeniem sobie z mocą, jaka była jej dana, była jedynie drugoplanowa.

Okej, miała swój udział, dość spory swoją drogą, w pokonaniu Apocalypso. Ale jedyne, co zrobiła, to użyła czyjejś mocy. Była jedynie nośnikiem, przemytnikiem. Niczym więcej. Tak przynajmniej uważała. Dlatego wkrótce po powrocie do Instytutu poprosiła Logana o prywatne treningi. Chciała być czymś więcej, niż tylko złodziejką czyichś talentów, poza tym siła, zwinność oraz umiejętności walki mogły umożliwić jej przeżycie podczas starcia. Nie mogła liczyć na to, że w każdym gorącym momencie pojawi się Kurt, który teleportuje ją w bezpieczne miejsce, czy Jean, która stworzy telekinetyczną barierę. Nie mogła cały czas na nich liczyć. Musiała stać się samodzielna. Miała swoją dumę.

Logan się zgodził, nie zadając przy tym żadnych niewygodnych pytań. Być może sam się domyślił, dlaczego Rogue chciała wyjść ponad zwykłe sesje w Danger Roomie. Niemniej jednak nie komentował tego, za co dziewczyna była mu wdzięczna.

Trenowali w ten sposób już od kilku miesięcy. Co tydzień wieczorem ćwiczyła indywidualnie z Loganem, do tego sama spędzała czas w Danger Roomie lub na joggingu. Zaprocentowało to nie tylko lepszymi wynikami podczas treningów z resztą drużyny, ale również miało wpływ na jej wygląd: stała się jeszcze szczuplejsza, smuklejsza, a przy tym subtelnie umięśniona.

Rogue wyprowadziła pierwszy cios. Logan odparował. Zmarszczyła czoło, zdmuchnęła z nosa kosmyk białych włosów i powoli podeszła do Logana nie spuszczając go z oczu. Raz jeszcze wyprowadziła cios prawą ręką, Logan znowu odbił i przeczuwając jej kolejny krok, uchylił się przed zamachnięciem lewą ręką. Rogue skrzywiła się.

\- Skróć dystans. Jestem większy od ciebie, ale, teoretycznie – Logan uśmiechnął się nieznacznie – ty jesteś zwinniejsza. Bądź w ciągłym ruchu.

Rogue skinęła głową i zaczęła powoli okrążać Logana markując przy tym ciosy, co miało rozproszyć jego uwagę. Oczywiście, gdyby to była prawdziwa walka, to Logan nie byłby taki głupi, ale to była tylko sesja treningowa. Po kilku takich razach wyprowadziła z zaskoczenia cios nogą. Logan uśmiechnął się z aprobatą. Sytuacja się powtórzyła jeszcze kilkakrotnie, nim zaczął się prawdziwy trening. Teraz Rogue musiała nie tylko powalić Logana, ale również unikać jego ciosów. Zastosowała się do jego rady i starała się być ciągle w ruchu, zwinnie uchylając się od jego uderzeń, a także próbować samej zaatakować. Za każdym razem, gdy upadała na ziemię, Logan odchodził w tył na kilka kroków dając jej przy tym czas na wstanie oraz przygotowanie się do kolejnej serii. Musiała być cały czas skupiona, obserwować każdy ruch swojego przeciwnika i jednocześnie szacować swoje szanse na wyprowadzenie skutecznego ciosu. Nie było to łatwe, ale nikt nie mówił, że takie będzie. I tak poczyniła spore postępy, biorąc pod uwagę swoją formę z początku tych treningów. Teraz jej sprawność fizyczna nie była problemem, nie potrzebowała więcej niż jednej przerwy podczas całej sesji. Z rozbawieniem zauważyła kiedyś, że tutaj tak naprawdę nie chodziło o siłę, czy o to, czy dostanie zadyszki. Logan uczył jej przede wszystkim skupienia, spostrzegawczości, a także zachowania zimnej krwi. Technika oraz siła – choć ważne – stanowiły drugorzędną sprawę. Raz na jakiś czas włączali sesję w Danger Roomie, gdzie zadaniem Rogue była skuteczna ucieczka oraz powstrzymanie się od walki najdłużej, jak to możliwe.

\- Dobrze, Stripes, przywołamy sobie jakichś przeciwników, co? – rzucił Logan, gdy Rogue wstawała po raz kolejny z podłogi. - Jak ci idzie z profesorem? – zerknął na Rogue znad panelu sterowania.

\- Lepiej niż było, lecz wciąż w lesie – uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Od czasu pokonania Apocalypso męczyły ją koszmary. Nie były to jej sny. Pochodziły one z kawałków świadomości osób, których moce wchłonęła. Same sny jeszcze mogła zbagatelizować, ale coraz częściej te cząstki innych ludzi zaczęły dawać jej w kość również na jawie. Cały czas słyszała głosy w swojej głowie, czasem były one tak głośne, że dostawała migreny. Rogue dwa razy w tygodniu przychodziła do profesora na sesje medytacji, które miały pomóc w kontrolowaniu jej mocy, a także z poradzeniem sobie ze skutkami absorpcji czyjejś osobowości.

\- Nadal masz koszmary? – zapytał poważnym tonem, przecinając szponem górną część butelki z wodą.

\- Tak – odparła cicho po kilku chwilach. Nie miała wątpliwości, czyje sny dzisiaj śniła. Obóz koncentracyjny w Oświęcimiu, niemieccy żołnierze, komory gazowe… To były wspomnienia Erica Lehnsherra, znanego szerszemu ogółowi jako Magneto. Zbudziła się w środku nocy zlana potem. Jej kołdra leżała skotłowana na podłodze, a prześcieradło było niemal całe ściągnięte z łóżka. Przez chwilę bała się, że obudziła też Kitty, ale po krótkiej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że jej współlokatorka pewnie zeszła do kuchni coś przekąsić. Jak zwykle zresztą.

\- Nie będę cię pocieszał mówiąc, że dasz sobie z tym radę. Ja bym nie dał – stwierdził bez ogródek. – Ale jeśli ktokolwiek mógłby sobie z tym poradzić, to tylko ty. Zwłaszcza jeśli masz pod ręką Chucka.

Rogue przytaknęła. Postępy, jakie wspólnie poczynili, nie były oszałamiające. Ale też mieli przed sobą trudne zadanie. W ciągu ostatnich lat Rogue wchłonęła mnóstwo różnych osobowości. Każda z nich miała swoje marzenia, zdolności, sny, wspomnienia, a także – w przypadku mutantów – unikalne moce. Odseparowanie ich od świadomości Rogue zajmowało dużo czasu. Ale profesor twierdził, że kiedy uda im się stworzyć barierę mentalną odgradzającą osobowość Rogue, będą mogli spróbować nauczyć się kontroli jej mocy. A od tego był zaledwie krok od możliwości dotknięcia drugiej osoby.

\- Dzisiaj w nocy ma przybyć nowy nabytek Instytutu – rzucił od niechcenia Logan i dopił resztkę wody.

Rogue zmarszczyła czoło i posłała Loganowi pytające spojrzenie. Odkąd pokonali Apocalypso, profesor ściągał do Instytutu kolejnych mutantów. Twierdził, że teraz muszą się zjednoczyć, gdyż odkąd ludzie dowiedzieli się o istnieniu rasy homo superior, zaczęły się protesty przeciwko nim, pojawiły się projekty ustaw dotyczące rejestracji każdego mutanta, izolowania bądź nawet zabijania. Dlatego tak ważne jest, by zakończyć wewnętrzne konflikty i wspólnie postarać o bezpieczną przyszłość. A przynajmniej taki plan miał Xavier.

Profesorowi udało się tu ściągnąć Piotra, znanego jako Colossus, byłego członka formacji Acolytes skupionej przy Magneto, poza tym wrócili do nich Tabitha oraz Forge. Od czasu do czasu pojawiał się również Warren aka Angel.

Xavierowi zależało również, by zawiązać przynajmniej nić porozumienia z mieszkającymi w kanałach pod miastem Morlockami. Ambasadorem tych działań miała być Storm, która miała również swoje osobiste pobudki w tym przymierzu. Evan, odkąd zamieszkał z Morlockami, praktycznie zaprzestał kontaktu z rodziną i dawnymi przyjaciółmi. Wszystko zmierzało ku zawarciu porozumienia, jednak plany pokrzyżowała rzecz, która wstrząsnęła całym Instytutem.

Kilka miesięcy wcześniej, wkrótce po powstrzymaniu Apocalypso, zamaskowana grupa zaatakowała Morlocków. Nikt nie znał przyczyny ataku, ale skutki były wstrząsające: nie przeżył nikt z zaatakowanych. Napastnicy nie pozostawili żadnego śladu i zniknęli po masakrze. Storm wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu wyjechała do Afryki i wróciła do Bayville zaledwie dwa miesiące temu, jeszcze bardziej opanowana i niedostępna niż zwykle. Nie była już tą samą Ororo.

\- Ty chyba go już zdążyłaś lepiej poznać, Stripes – Logan uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i wrócił do ustawiania poziomu sesji na panelu.

\- O kim ty do cholery mówisz? – skrzywiła się Rogue. Tylko przy Loganie nie musiała uważać na swoje słownictwo. Co ciekawe, Logan tylko u niej to tolerował, bo każdy inny uczeń był przez niego strofowany za używanie wulgarnych wyrażeń.

\- O tym twoim kumplu z Nowego Orleanu – Rogue otworzyła szeroko oczy. Czy to możliwe…? – Tym, któremu palą się karty.

Rogue doskonale wiedziała, o kogo chodzi.

Gambit.

Członek Acolytes. Jakiś rok temu porwał ją do Nowego Orleanu, by pomogła mu uwolnić jego ojca z rąk Gildii Zabójców. „Pomogła" to jednak dość eufemistyczne określenie. Rogue szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że Gambit chciał jedynie wykorzystać jej moce, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie trzymany jest jego ojciec. Koniec końców Rogue pomogła mu go uwolnić, a na koniec dostała od Gambita kartę – damę kier. Na szczęście nienaładowaną, co przyjęła z ulgą, zwłaszcza że wcześniej już dostała od niego podobny upominek, który o mały włos nie eksplodował jej w dłoniach.

\- To co? Gotowa?

\- Jak zawsze – rzuciła Rogue, wciąż jednak będąc myślami przy wydarzeniach z Nowego Orleanu.

* * *

Bobby rozciągnął się na łóżku, założył ręce za głowę i znudzonym gestem chwycił pierwszą z brzegu książkę leżącą na stoliku nocnym.

\- Na twoim miejscu – odezwała się Kitty – położyłabym to na miejsce. Przyjdzie Rogue i znowu dostanie ten, ataku furii.

\- A gdzie ona w ogóle jest? – zapytał Bobby, odkładając książkę z powrotem.

\- Indywidualna sesja z Loganem – wzruszyła ramionami Kitty.

\- Ona ma coś do naszego adamantowego wujka? – zaśmiała się Tabitha.

\- Fuj! – skrzywił się Kurt. – Przecież on jest stary, ma chyba z pięćset lat.

\- Podejrzałam kiedyś jego papiery w gabinecie profesora – zaczęła konspiracyjnym szeptem Kitty. – Niedługo stuknie mu trzydziestka.

\- Podtrzymuję swoją opinię. Jest stary.

\- Wolę chyba naszego artystę, Piotra – stwierdziła Tabitha.

\- No, Piotr jest fajny, taki nieporadny, ale w uroczy sposób – roześmiała się Kitty, na co Kurt i Bobby wymienili się znaczącymi spojrzeniami.

\- Ciekawe, kim będzie ten nowy? – zastanowiła się Tabitha. – Jak myślicie, znamy go?

Nikt jej nie odpowiedział, gdyż do pokoju weszła zdecydowanym krokiem Rogue. Przystanęła w progu, ze zdziwieniem patrząc na zebraną w sypialni jej i Kitty grupkę uczniów. Wzruszyła delikatnie ramionami i skierowała się w kierunku drzwi do łazienki.

\- Zabierz nogi z mojego łóżka – rzuciła jedynie przez ramię do Bobby'ego i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Iceman odkrzyknął jej, że jasne, już to robi, nie zmieniając przy tym zupełnie pozycji.

\- Igrasz, Bobbston – ostrzegła go Kitty. Znała Rogue na tyle, by wiedzieć, czym może się to skończyć.

\- Podejmuję wyzwanie – odparł szelmowsko Iceman. – Wracając do tematu, mam nadzieję, że to będzie jakaś laska.

\- Mało ci lasek – zapytała Tabitha, wydymając wargi przy słowie „lasek" – w Instytucie?

\- Kitty jest zajęta, Amara nie w moim typie, ciebie się boję, a Rogue to królewna ciemności. Chcę laski – odrzekł z pewnym siebie uśmiechem Bobby.

\- Nikogo nie interesuje, co ty chcesz – Tabitha ponętnym krokiem zbliżyła się do Bobby'ego, nachyliła się i zmierzwiła jego grzywkę – kochasiu. – Bobby uchylił się, paląc przy tym rumieńce, co Tabby skwitowała śmiechem.

\- A powiedz jeszcze raz, co udało ci się usłyszeć? – Kurt zwrócił się z tym pytaniem do Kitty.

\- Że ten, profesor poprosił Ororo, by odebrała skądś tam nowego członka Instytutu, ta się zgodziła, a potem przegoniła mnie Jean – odparła. – Nic więcej nie udało mi się usłyszeć.

\- Skoro pojechała sama Storm, to znaczy, że to jakiś znajomy lub znajoma profesora – stwierdził Kurt. – Młodych mutantów zazwyczaj trzeba przekonać do przyjazdu tutaj.

\- W sumie to nawet lubię starsze laski – stwierdził Bobby po namyśle.

\- Rogue jest od ciebie starsza, jeśli byłbyś zainteresowany – zaśmiała się Tabitha.

\- Mówiłem już, co sądzę na ten temat, prawda? – odparł zniecierpliwionym tonem Bobby, patrząc na nią z ukosa.

\- Uuu, panu zimnemu zagotowała się krew – Tabitha zatarła ręce. – Czyżby jednak coś było na rzeczy?

Od odpowiedzi na to pytanie uratował Bobby'ego trzask drzwi. Rogue wyszła z łazienki ubrana w biały, puchaty szlafrok. Wycierała ręcznikiem mokre włosy.

\- Mówiłam, byś nie trzymał nóg na moim łóżku – powiedziała jedynie i podeszła do swojej komody. Wyciągnęła z niej piżamę i z powrotem poszła do łazienki, nawet nie patrząc, czy Bobby wypełnił jej prośbę. Kitty odprowadziła ją zaskoczonym wzrokiem, Kurt natomiast podrapał się po głowie.

\- Chyba serio coś jest na rzeczy skoro Rogue nie zrobiła ci awantury – stwierdziła poważnym tonem Tabitha.

Bobby jedynie wzruszył ramionami, ale rumieńce na twarzy nabrały już buraczkowego odcienia.

\- Swoją drogą – kontynuowała Tabitha – Rogue rzadko pokazuje się bez tego swojego upiornego makijażu, prawda?

\- Moglibyście mieć chociaż tyle przyzwoitości, by plotkować na mój temat poza zasięgiem moich uszu? – warknęła Rogue wychodząc z łazienki. Ubrana była w szarą, bawełnianą bluzkę z długimi rękawami oraz obcisłe czarne legginsy do kostki. Jednym gestem zgoniła Bobby'ego z łóżka, usiadła i schowała stopy pod kołdrę. – To co, dyskusja skończona, jak rozumiem? Mogę iść spać?

\- Właściwie to nie – odparł Kurt. – Logan może coś ci powiedział na temat nowego ucznia Instytutu?

Wszystkie oczy były teraz skierowane na Rogue. Każdy wiedział, że Logan to właśnie ją najbardziej lubił z wychowanków Instytutu.

\- Mówił – odparła enigmatycznie Rogue.

\- Tak? Znamy go?

\- Albo ją? – dopytał Bobby z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Poznaliście go – mruknęła Rogue i sięgnęła po książkę.

\- O rany, Rogue, nie bądź taka tajemnicza – ponaglił ją Kurt. – Kto to jest?

Rogue ściągnęła brwi i posłała mu krzywy uśmiech.

\- Jeden z Akolitów Magneto – odparła. – Gambit – dodała po chwili napiętym jak struna głosem.

\- Gambit? To ciacho z brązowymi włosami i boskim uśmiechem? – Tabitha wyszczerzyła zęby.

\- To ten, który rzucał kartami? – dopytał Bobby. Rogue przytaknęła, ciężko powiedzieć komu – Tabithcie czy Bobby'emu.

\- Z nim mogłabym układać pasjansa… - stwierdziła rozmarzonym głosem Tabitha. Rogue i Kurt wymienili spojrzenia, a Kitty parsknęła.

\- Na twoim miejscu bym się tak nie cieszyła – odparła Rogue. – Gambit to najbardziej arogancki, bezczelny i zmanierowany człowiek, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam. Poza Mystique.

\- Myślę, że jakoś znajdę z nim nić porozumienia – stwierdziła z przekonaniem Tabitha.

Kilkanaście minut później, gdy już wyszli wszyscy poza właścicielkami pokoju, a światła zostały zgaszone, odezwała się cicho Kitty.

\- Rogue?

\- No? – odparła. Też jeszcze nie spała.

\- Co się właściwie stało w Nowym Orleanie?

W ciemności nie było widać, jak Rogue otwiera szeroko oczy i niespokojnie się przekręca.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Pytaniem na pytanie. Najlepsza strategia.

\- Dobrze wiesz – odparła niezrażona. – Wtedy, kiedy on… Gambit cię porwał.

Rogue ścisnęła mocno powieki. Nie mówiła nikomu o tym, co zaszło w Luizjanie. Nie chciała, nie czuła potrzeby, nie miała ochoty na osądzanie czy snucie jakichś dwuznacznych domysłów przez resztę uczniów.

\- Wykorzystał mnie, by uratować swojego ojca – odparła po chwili zawahania. – Chciał po prostu skorzystać z mojej mocy – dodała ciszej.

\- Jak się trzymasz? – ze współczuciem zapytała Kitty.

\- No chyba teraz mnie nie uprowadzi, prawda? – zaśmiała się Rogue, ale po chwili spoważniała. – Wiem jedno, Kitty. Nie wolno mu ufać.

* * *

Rogue gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. Próbowała uspokoić oddech i odgonić od siebie kolejny koszmar. Przetarła ręką spocone czoło i podniosła się na łóżku. W pokoju było ciemno, o szyby bębnił deszcz wzmagany przez listopadowy wiatr. Drzewa za oknem, oświetlone przez lampy i księżyc, rzucały niepokojące cienie na gładkich ścianach pokoju.

Walka z jakimś obcym mężczyzną, krew, dużo krwi, spanikowana blondynka krzyczącą coś po francusku. Coś ją łączyło z tą kobietą. Panika. Strach. Ucieczka. Wszystkie emocje nakładały się na siebie, tworząc chaotyczną mozaikę wspomnień. Wspomnień, które nie należały do niej.

Rogue przetarła powieki i po chwili wstała z łóżka. Serce powoli się uspokajało, ale widok wielkiej plamy krwi nadal pojawiał się za każdym razem, gdy przymykała oczy. Dźgnięcie nożem. Ale to nie był atak. Samoobrona. Ktoś mnie zaatakował. Ktoś zaatakował _tamtą_ osobę, poprawiła się.

Potrzebuje się czegoś napić, szybko. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, słabo oświetlonym przez wpadający księżyc. Butelka z wodą była jak na złość opróżniona. Musiała zejść na dół.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy powinna narzucić na siebie bluzę, ale doszła do wniosku, że przecież i tak nikogo nie spotka w kuchni o tej porze, zwłaszcza że Kitty już spała.

Wymknęła się cicho z pokoju i zeszła po miękkich, wyścielonych dywanem, schodach. Dla odmiany podłoga w kuchni była zimna jak stal. Cienie nieprzyjemnie odgrywały teatr na białych ścianach, wzmagając uczucie niepokoju. Rogue otworzyła lodówkę i wyciągnęła z niej butelkę wody. Od razu otworzyła ją i łapczywie piła. Po zaczerpnięciu kilku łyków odetchnęła i przetarła usta. Zakręciła butelkę i na chwilę oparła się jeszcze o blat, obserwując pogodę za oknem. Straszny sen zdawał się być zaledwie niewyraźnym obrazem, który z każdą minutą blednął i gasł.

Fosforyzujące wskazówki zegara wskazywały pierwszą w nocy. Miała jeszcze kilka długich godzin snu, więc zabierając ze sobą wodę wyszła z kuchni i ruszyła w kierunku sypialni.

Była na schodach, gdy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się. Ulewny deszcz zdawał się zagłuszać wchodzących ludzi, ale gdy tylko się zamknęły, zapanowała cisza.

\- Poczekaj, zapalę światło. – Rozpoznała głos Storm. Musiała właśnie wracać z nowym gościem Insytutu. Rogue przyspieszyła, ale i tak było to nadaremne – lampy rozświetliły hol.

\- Rogue? – usłyszała za sobą pytanie. Odwróciła się i posłała przepraszający uśmiech do Ororo. Gambit stał tuż obok, z brązowych kosmyków kapały krople deszczu, a płaszcz musiał być mokry do podszewki. Mimo to wydawał się być zadowolony i uśmiechał się półgębkiem, obserwując ją swoimi czerwonymi oczami.

\- Zeszłam po coś do picia – powiedziała cicho Rogue, szybko odwracając wzrok od gościa, który wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie.

\- Znowu miałaś koszmary? – spytała Ororo, zdejmując zielony, wełniany płaszcz. Rogue naprawdę nie chciała, by kwestia jej złych snów była poruszana przy kimkolwiek, a już zwłaszcza przy kimś takim jak Gambit, dlatego jedynie zacisnęła wargi.

\- To ja już pójdę – powiedziała tylko, posyłając znaczące spojrzenie Storm.

\- Dobrze, dziecko – odpowiedziała Ororo po chwili. – Remy, chodźmy, profesor czeka.

Rogue, dyskretnie oddychając z ulgą, ruszyła schodami do swojego pokoju. Była już u ich szczytu, gdy usłyszała świdrujący, lekko zachrypnięty głos.

\- Dobrej nocy, cherie.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie przez ramię. Remy, idąc tuż za Ororo, uważnie ją obserwował, lekko się przy tym uśmiechając.

Jakaś masochistyczna część jej osobowości kazała jej pomyśleć, że trochę się za nim stęskniła.

* * *

Atmosfera już od rana, zwłaszcza w damskiej części Instytutu, była napięta. Nigdy wcześniej dziewczęta powyżej dwunastego roku życia nie szykowały się tak długo do śniadania. Nawet Jean przesadnie długo stała przed lustrem. Każdy już zdążył się dowiedzieć, że dzisiaj w nocy przybył kolejny mutant. I niemal każdy zdawał sobie sprawę, kim on jest. Rogue, ziewając co chwilę, z niedowierzaniem obserwowała, jak do kuchni wchodzą uczennice odstawione jak na imprezę. _Jest grudzień, ludzie_ – pomyślała Rogue na widok obcisłych szortów Tabithy. Widać, że wybitnie zależało jej na zrobieniu nie tyle dobrego, co jakiegokolwiek wrażenia na Cajunie. Każda dziewczyna, która pojawiała się w kuchni, miała ten sam, lekko zblazowany wyraz twarzy. Potem wodziła wzrokiem po zebranych w pomieszczeniu i nie dostrzegłszy głównego obiektu zainteresowania, powracała do swojej normalnej miny i z lekkim rozczarowaniem zabierała się za posiłek. Wszystkie wystudiowane pozy, miny i gesty wróciły, gdy profesor obwieścił telepatycznie, że zaprasza uczniów do salonu.

Profesor siedział w swoim wózku inwalidzkim ze splecionymi na podołku dłońmi. Za nim stała jak zwykle elegancko ubrana Ororo z fantazyjnie zawiązaną chustą na śnieżnobiałych włosach. W kącie stał Wolverine i ze zmrużonymi oczami obserwował nowy nabytek Instytutu. Gambit nonszalancko siedział na kanapie i z tajemniczym uśmiechem lustrował wchodzących do salonu.

Rogue wiedziała, że był przystojny. Co prawda był pewnym siebie, aroganckim szczurem bagiennym, który porywał i wykorzystywał ludzi, jednakże nie można mu było odmówić urody. Wyraźnie zarysowana szczęka, kilkudniowy zarost, który dodawał mu uroku, do tego opadające na twarz kosmyki brązowych włosów układające się w artystyczny nieład (aczkolwiek Rogue szczerze wątpiła, by tenże nieład nie był kontrolowany; absolutnie nikomu włosy nie miały prawa się tak doskonale układać, to byłoby głęboko niesprawiedliwe)… Już to wystarczyło, by przyspieszyć bicie serca. Jednakże do tego wszystkiego należało dodać umięśnioną sylwetkę oraz nieprzeciętny urok osobisty. Mało? Głęboki głos, francuski akcent i błysk w oku… Dosłowny… Jego oczy były jedyną widoczną oznaką mutacji. Czerwone źrenice na czarnym tle wyglądały jak oczy demona. I można powiedzieć, że zwieńczają całość, bez nich Gambit nie byłby kompletny.

Kilka dziewcząt westchnęło z zachwytem na jego widok. Po raz pierwszy widziały go nie w uniformie, a prostym, czarnym t-shircie oraz ciemnych dżinsach. Wyglądał doskonale. I – co najgorsze – zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Rogue wchłonęła dwa razy jego moc (w tym raz jako opętana przez Mesmero) i mając w głowie jego myśli, a przynajmniej ich niewielką część, wiedziała, że Gambit jest kobieciarzem. Miał ich wiele. Podrywał, okręcał wokół palca, a potem bez żalu porzucał je, by znaleźć nową ofiarę.

Rogue wiedziała, że nie chce zostać wpisana na listę kobiet, z którymi był Gambit. Nie to, że jej to groziło. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie pchałby się w związek z mutantką, która potrafiła zabić dotykiem.

\- Witajcie, kochani – zaczął profesor. – Jak zapewne zdążyliście się zorientować, dzisiaj przybył do nas nowy mieszkaniec Instytutu. Przywitajcie proszę Gambita…

\- Monsieur wybaczy, wystarczy Remy LeBeau – przerwał mu Gambit, rzucając czarujący uśmiech w publikę. Xavier skinął głową, kilka dziewcząt zaczęło szybciej oddychać na dźwięk charakterystycznego, francuskiego akcentu nowego członka Instytutu.

\- Pan LeBeau zamieszka z nami, a z racji wieku oraz doświadczenia…

Rogue prychnęła pod nosem. _W porywaniu ludzi chyba._ – pomyślała.

\- …zasili naszą kadrę nauczycieli.

Rogue otworzyła szeroko oczy, Scott jęknął i wymamrotał coś do Jean, kilka osób wydało z siebie zduszone „O!".

\- I żeby było jasne – odezwał się szorstko Logan. – On będzie was trenował, a nie się z wami umawiał, zrozumiano? – zadał pytanie oraz przeciągle spojrzał po zebranych, by zatrzymać swój wzrok na Gambicie.

\- Och, myślę, że ta uwaga była niepotrzebna, monsieur – oburzył się Gambit, wodząc wzrokiem po zebranych uczniach – czy może uczennicach. Zatrzymał swój wzrok na wyraźnie znudzonej całym tym przedstawieniem Rogue i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. – Wśród tutaj zebranych są już pełnoletnie dziewczęta, non? D'accord [zgadza się], Jean? – mrugnął do Grey, która zdążyła się już zarumienić, Scott zresztą również, ale chyba nie z tego powodu, co jego dziewczyna. Wyglądało na to, że oboje rozpoczęli telepatyczną rozmowę, gdyż Jean miała usta ułożone w krzywy uśmiech, a Scott zacisnął pięść. Rogue ze złośliwym uśmiechem obserwowała parę. Sama przez długi czas była zauroczona Summersem, co przełożyło się na jej relacje z Jean, które, mówiąc oględnie, nie były najlepsze. Tolerowały się, Jean nawet starała się być dla niej miła, jednak Rogue nie szczędziła jej złośliwości. Dlatego teraz z przyjemnością obserwowała, jak Miss Perfekcji tak łatwo poddaje się urokowi Gambita.

\- Nie przeginaj, gumbo – warknął Logan.

\- Kwestie pedagogiczne zostawimy sobie na później – odparł cicho Xavier, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co właśnie zaszło. – Zapewne większość z was doskonale wie, jakim rodzajem mutacji jest obdarzony pan Lebeau. Dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą, pragnę przypomnieć…

W tym czasie Remy wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni kartę – damę kier – i uważnie spoglądając w oczy zebranych, zatrzymując się na ziewającej Rogue, naładował ją energię. Karta zabłysła purpurą.

\- Robię boom – powiedział i cofnął wyrzut energii. Karta przestała błyszczeć. Rogue dostrzegła kątem oka uśmiech podekscytowania u Tabithy. No ci się na pewno dogadają – pomyślała, przypominając sobie niezdrową fascynację koleżanki do wybuchów.

\- W rzeczy samej, lepiej bym tego nie ujął – podsumował profesor. – Chciałbyś coś jeszcze dodać, Remy? – spytał.

\- Remy z wielką chęcią chciałby obejrzeć Instytut – zaczął, unosząc lekko brwi. – W nocy widziałem naprawdę niewiele, choć były to oczywiście bardzo zachęcające widoki – kontynuował, posyłając rozbawione spojrzenie Rogue, która momentalnie spąsowiała. – Jednak w świetle dziennym na pewno będę mógł się im wszystkim lepiej przyjrzeć.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknął profesor. – Czy ktoś z was chciałby na ochotnika podjąć się oprowadzenia pana Lebeau po Instytucie? – zapytał. Oczy Gambita świdrowały Rogue na wskroś, ale ta nie wypuściła pary z ust. Za to kilka dziewczyn już niemalże było gotowych zaoferować swoje usługi jako przewodników, gdy wyczekującą ciszę przerwało warknięcie.

\- Ja cię oprowadzę, gumbo – oznajmił Logan i skierował się do wyjścia. – Idziesz?

Rogue z trudem wstrzymała wybuch śmiechu, widząc minę ledwie maskującego zdenerwowanie Gambita. Przez chwilę nawet go żałowała.

* * *

\- Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, skąd w tobie tyle gniewu, monsieur Logan – zacmokał Gambit i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Było południe, jego pierwszy dzień w Instytucie. Siedział w gabinecie profesora Charlesa Xaviera wraz z resztą mentorów. Wolverine zacisnął pięści, wysunął lekko do przodu szczękę i pochylił się tak, by jego oczy znalazły się na wysokości oczu LeBeau.

\- Jestem. Oazą. Spokoju. Koleżko. – wycedził. Nie ufał Cajunowi, nie rozumiał, dlaczego Xavier pozwolił zamieszkać temu robakowi w Instytucie. O ile Piotr Rasputin okazał się gościem na poziomie, to temu brudasowi nie zaufa.

\- Słyszę właśnie – prychnął Remy, uśmiechając się wyzywająco.

\- Dość – uciął profesor. Spojrzał karcąco na Logana, co Remy przywitał z uśmiechem satysfakcji. – Nie tylko pan LeBeau walczył przeciwko nam, Logan. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na wewnętrzne rozłamy, nie teraz. Jestem przekonany, że wkrótce uda nam się znaleźć harmonię między mutantami a ludźmi, ale pozwalając na zatargi między nami jedynie oddalam się od tego celu.

\- Jasne, zaproś jeszcze Magneto do nas, mogę nawet dzielić z nim pokój, Chuck – warknął Logan i przewrócił oczami. Zapadło milczenie. Profesor splótł dłonie i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Wolverine spojrzał na niego oszołomiony.

\- Żartujesz, Chuck.

\- Charles? – zapytała zaniepokojonym głosem Storm. Do tej pory nie włączała się w dyskusję, patrzyła jedynie przez okno i obserwowała padający deszcz. Teraz jednak jej cała uwaga była skupiona na profesorze. Koniuszki palców wskazujących dotykały jego warg, a on sam wyglądał, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. Po kilku chwilach westchnął i potoczył spojrzeniem po zebranych.

\- Nie chciałem wam jeszcze o tym mówić, ale skoro temat sam wypłynął… - zaczął ostrożnie. – Czeka nas naprawdę trudne zadanie i nie chciałbym napotkać nieprzewidzianych trudności na drodze do jego wykonania. Nie chciałbym, aby coś, lub ktoś, zniweczył nasze działanie, mimo że mielibyśmy wspólny cel…

\- Co ty pieprzysz, Chuck? – warknął Logan. – Chcesz tu wprosić tego świra, czy nie?

\- Naprawdę, Logan, nie uważam, by tego typu określenia były na miejscu. Znam Erica i wiem, że jeśli uda mi się go przekonać, pokazać…

\- Czyli jednak – podsumowała cicho Storm. Zmarszczyła czoło i odwróciła się w kierunku okna. Ufała Charlesowi. Wiedziała, że przemyślał swoją decyzję. Wiedziała, że on nie działa pochopnie. Wiedziała również, kim jest Magneto i na co go stać. I o ile bezgranicznie ufała Xavierowi, tak nie mogła tego samego powiedzieć o ich dotychczasowym przeciwniku. Nie mogła wierzyć w jego czyste intencje.

\- Próbowałem się skontaktować z Erikiem kilka tygodni temu. Wciąż nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi.

\- Może nasz nowy kolega coś wie o Magneto? – zasugerował Beast. Spojrzenia wszystkich skupiły się na Gambicie.

\- Ostatnio widziałem się z Magneto na kilka tygodni przed pokonaniem Apocalypso – odparł Remy wzruszając ramionami.

\- Ciekawe, co robiłeś przez ten czas, kiedy my się narażaliśmy na śmierć? – rzucił pytanie w przestrzeń Logan. Nie doczekał się jednak odpowiedzi.

\- Obiecuję, że jeżeli pojawi się jakiś postęp w tej sprawie, niezwłocznie was poinformuję – stwierdził rzeczowo Xavier bacznie obserwując zebranych. – Wróćmy jednak do meritum tego zebrania. Chciałbym przedyskutować nowy podział obowiązków w kwestii szkolenia naszych wychowanków. Z jednej strony w ostatnim czasie przybyło nam dwóch nowych instruktorów. – Charles skierował uwagę zebranych na Gambita oraz stojącego w kącie Colossusa, który cały czas w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. – Z drugiej jednak napłynęła do nas nowa fala uczniów. Dlatego myślę, że to najwyższy czas, by spośród dotychczasowych uczniów mianować nowych nauczycieli. W następnym zebraniu uczestniczyć będą również Jean Grey oraz Scott Summers. Oboje dołożą wszelkich starań, by znaleźć czas pomiędzy zajęciami na uczelni.

\- Myślę, że Rogue też już jest gotowa… - zaczął Logan, jednak profesor szybko mu przerwał.

\- Nie. Rogue ma w tym roku egzaminy i biorąc pod uwagę jej obecny harmonogram – rzucił znaczące spojrzenie Loganowi – nie chcę jej obarczać dodatkowymi obowiązkami. W przyszłym roku powrócimy do tematu. Dobrze zatem, wróćmy do ustalenia podziału obowiązków. Ktoś na ochotnika chciałby zająć się najmłodszą grupą?

Po spotkaniu Remy, zgodnie z prośbą Ororo, ruszył za nią do jej gabinetu, który znajdował się we wschodnim skrzydle na parterze Instytutu. Pomieszczenie było dość spore, pomalowane na jasny, pistacjowy kolor, który idealnie współgrał z ciemną, dębową podłogą. Na środku stało jasne, sosnowe biurko, na którym piętrzyły się stosy schludnie poukładanych i oznaczonych fiszkami dokumentów. Pod ścianą stały regały wypełnione segregatorami, teczkami i jeszcze większą liczbą papierzysk. Jednak nie to się rzucało w oczy po przekroczeniu progu pokoju, lecz bujna roślinność oplatająca całe pomieszczenie. Kolorowe kwiaty o niespotykanych kształtach i kolorach rosły chyba na przekór zimie za oknem. Eleganckie zielone kule, które wyglądały jak nanizane na żyłkę perły, zwisały z wielkiej doniczki stojącej w kącie pokoju. Rządek fiołków afrykańskich stał na parapecie, za którym rozciągał się ogród – teraz, zimą, pogrążony we śnie. Za to latem drzwi prowadzące do niego musiały być bardzo często otwarte. Remy postanowił zostać tu przynajmniej do tego czasu, by móc zobaczyć to zielone królestwo afrykańskiej bogini.

Oprócz mnogości roślin, Remy'ego uderzył zapach rozchodzący się w tym pomieszczeniu. Delikatny, ledwie wyczuwalny, ale świeży i czysty. Przywodził na myśl filozofię zen – skonstatował.

\- Usiądź, proszę. – Ororo wskazała mu krzesło naprzeciwko jej biurka, a sama zasiadła na wygodnym, skórzanym fotelu. Przez chwilę szukała czegoś wśród dokumentów, czemu Remy przyglądał się z przyjemnością. Smukłe, ciemnobrązowe palce sprawnie przewracały kolejne strony, a śnieżnobiałe włosy stanowiły wspaniały kontrast dla egzotycznej urody kobiety.

\- Znam twojego ojca, wiesz? – rzuciła niedbałym tonem, nie odrywając wzroku od dokumentów, ale na jej ustach błądził delikatny uśmiech.

\- Tak? – Gdyby Remy był młodszy, być może by się zaczerwienił przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Mało ludzi w Nowym Jorku mogłoby się popisać znajomością jego ojca, a co dopiero chciałoby zrobić z tego atut.

\- Pracowaliśmy razem – odparła Ororo, wciąż z tym samym tajemniczym uśmiechem. Remy uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia i popatrzył na kobietę pytająco. Widząc jego minę, Ororo uśmiechnęła się nieco szerzej obdarzając dłuższym spojrzeniem. Gambit z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że kobieta ma jasne, błękitne oczy, tak niepasujące do jej karnacji. Mając ją przed sobą, nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Jean Luca łączyła z nią nie tylko praca. Była absolutnie powalająca.

\- W jednej firmie być może? – spytał niewinnym tonem, na co kącik ust Ororo zadrgał nieznacznie.

\- Powiedzmy, że na jakiś czas tworzyliśmy spółkę z ograniczoną odpowiedzialnością – odparła, zerkając przelotnie na Gambita. Wreszcie znalazła to, czego szukała i podała to Remy'emu. – To są plany edukacyjne młodszych grup, tu z kolei rozpisane treningi seniorów. Wolne okienka możesz przeznaczyć na swoje treningi i tu od razu prośba, byś zajmował się przede wszystkim treningiem sprawnościowym. Prócz tego dwa razy w tygodniu ćwiczymy wspólnie z seniorami, tu i tu masz zapisane konkretne godziny. – Długim palcem ze starannie zrobionym manicure pokazywała kolejne kratki w grafikach, tłumacząc cierpliwe wszystkie oznaczenia i skróty.

\- A gdzie pracowaliście? – Remy wbił się w przerwę, kiedy akurat sięgała po kolejną kartkę. Ororo jedynie uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, ale nie odwzajemniła spojrzenia.

\- Na ogół korzystamy z firmy cateringowej, ale w weekendy staramy się gotować samodzielnie – kontynuowała niezrażona, jak gdyby Remy nie zadał żadnego pytania. – Zazwyczaj są to dyżury dwuosobowe. Zakupy robimy raz w tygodniu, oczywiście również jest to jakaś oddelegowana para wytypowana spośród seniorów i mentorów. Mamy też godzinę policyjną, dla seniorów jest to dwudziesta trzecia, dla młodszej grupy dwudziesta druga. Do mentorów należy sprawdzenie, czy wszyscy uczniowie o wyznaczonej godzinie są już w swoich pokojach. Tutaj masz rozpiskę tych dyżurów – wskazała kolejną kartkę wypełnioną tabelką.

\- W Kairze? – ponowił pytanie. – Jean Luc wspominał, że miał kilka epizodów w Afryce.

\- Epizodów, powiadasz? – uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, ale gdy już Remy chciał zadać kolejne pytanie, Ororo jak na złość kontynuowała nudne, organizacyjne sprawy. – Każdy z uczniów, jak i mentorów, powinien dążyć do rozwoju swojej mutacji. W twoim przypadku zaczniemy od rozpoznania poziomu mutacji oraz kilku niezbędnych testów, a później na tej podstawie oszacujemy, jak często powinieneś spotykać się z profesorem. Poza tym tutaj masz regulamin Instytutu, tutaj natomiast przepisy bezpieczeństwa, a to są indywidualne plany edukacyjne i treningowe każdego z uczniów. Uzupełniaj je proszę po każdym przeprowadzonym treningu. – Podała mu kilka grubych plików dokumentów, zafoliowanych kartek oraz spiętej spinaczami dokumentacji. – Raz w miesiącu nanieś wszystkie oceny i uwagi do elektronicznego dziennika. Aplikację znajdziesz na pulpicie swojego laptopa. – To mówiąc, wstała od biurka i podeszła do jasnej szafy z przesuwanymi drzwiami. Wyciągnęła z niej czarnego laptopa i dopasowała do tego niezbędna akcesoria. Położyła to wszystko przed Gambitem i zamknęła szafę. Nie usiadła jednak z powrotem do biurka, więc Remy również wstał, gotowy do wyjścia.

\- Zapoznaj się z tym wszystkim, Remy – powiedziała, patrząc uważnie na Gambita. – Taka rada ode mnie: Logan przede wszystkim chce chronić uczniów, stąd ten brak zaufania. Nie nadwerężaj tego, a wkrótce przestanie ci grozić śmiercią i być może nawet się zakolegujecie. Możesz już iść.

Remy jedynie prychnął na wzmiankę o nadaktywnym staruszku, który zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej groził mu swoimi szponami. Zabrał jednak wszystko z biurka Ororo i skierował się do drzwi. Kobieta otworzyła mu je, dzięki czemu nie musiał się gimnastykować zawalony papierami. Już miał się pożegnać, gdy Ororo weszła mu w słowo.

\- Pozdrów Jean Luca – powiedziała i nim Remy zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Ororo już zamykała drzwi. – Epizody, też coś – usłyszał chwilę później. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Jeśli tylko znowu przyjdzie mu porozmawiać z Jean Lukiem, na pewno zapyta o egzotyczną piękność, z którą pracował.

* * *

Dzień mijał spokojnie. Uczniowie, zgodnie z rutyną dnia, siedzieli w bibliotece wspólnie z profesorem McCoyem i rozwiązywali zadania oraz pisali eseje. Nowy dyrektor szkoły dość jednoznacznie określił swój stosunek do mutantów, poza tym, z racji fali protestów oraz manifestacji, profesor uznał, że lepiej będzie postawić na edukację domową. Od poniedziałku do piątku wszyscy wychowankowie Instytutu gromadzili się w sporej bibliotece, gdzie samodzielnie realizowali program. Starsi wychowankowie, jak Jean oraz Scott, jeśli tylko zajęcia na studiach im na to pozwalały, nadzorowali postępy młodszych uczniów. Reszta, czyli Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, Amara oraz Tabitha, realizowali program szkoły średniej, regularnie oddając eseje oraz rozwiązując testy sprawdzające przygotowane przez mentorów. Kwestia edukacji domowej była wciąż dopracowywana i obecne rozwiązanie było tylko tymczasowe. Od kolejnego roku szkolnego kształcenie wychowanków Instytutu miało wyglądać już zdecydowanie bardziej profesjonalnie, niemniej jednak teraz – z braku czasu – wyglądało bardziej na naukę własną, aniżeli lekcje prowadzone przez wychowawców.  
Po zajęciach każdy miał czas wolny, chyba że wypadała im sesja treningowa w Danger Roomie. Niektórzy mieli dodatkowe obowiązki, zależne od ich własnych potrzeb. Takim przykładem była na przykład Rogue, która regularnie spotykała się z profesorem na sesjach terapeutycznych, które miały pomóc w okiełznaniu jej mutacji.

Już miała zapukać do gabinetu profesora, gdy gwałtownie otworzyły się drzwi. Jean była zaskoczona widokiem Rogue, co było o tyle dziwne, że przecież powinna telepatycznie ją wyczuć. Zamiast tego dziewczyna lekko zmarszczyła nos, jak zawsze, gdy coś szło nie po jej myśli. Rogue miała już zapytać, czy coś się stało, ale profesor zawołał ją do siebie. Minęły się bez słowa, co było zupełnie niepodobne do zawsze-serdecznej-optymistycznie-nastawionej-do-świata-Miss-Perfekcji. Rogue obróciła się przez ramię, ale Jean od razu pognała w kierunku piwnic.

\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? – przywitał ją Charles.

Rogue zamknęła za sobą drzwi i usiadła naprzeciwko jego biurka.

\- Pomijając fakt, że dzisiaj miałam jakiś koszmarny sen pełen krwi, wczoraj Logan dał mi niezły wycisk na sesji treningowej, a rano musiałam się przywitać z moim dotychczasowym wrogiem i porywaczem – nie narzekam – odparła Rogue, uśmiechając się szeroko. Kącik ust u profesora lekko zadrgał.

\- Cieszę się, że Logan przykłada się do swoich obowiązków – odparł i przyłożył palce wskazujące do ust. Rogue przewróciła oczami. – Dobrze zatem, zacznijmy.

Sesje terapeutyczne miały pozwolić Rogue nauczyć się budować barierę przed innymi osobowościami żyjącymi w jej świadomości. Miała to być doraźna pomoc w razie kolejnych ataków. To był jednak dopiero początek drogi. Xavier zapowiedział, że jak tylko uda jej się stworzyć taki mur, zajmą się próbą wyrugowania obcych osobowości, dzięki czemu Rogue będzie mogła spokojnie zasnąć bez koszmarów. Ostatnim krokiem miała być próba zapanowania nad jej mocą. Obecnie jej moc była pasywna – nie da się jej kontrolować. Xavier zasugerował, że odpowiednie użycie bariery oraz silna koncentracja mogą dać całkiem niezłe efekty. Na razie opisał to dość ogólnikowo, bo sam jeszcze nie był tego pewien, ale w skrócie to Rogue miała decydować, kiedy chce absorbować czyjąś moc. Problemem było jednak to, że początkowo Rogue musiałaby się koncentrować na tym, by nie użyć swojej mocy. Co, choć na pewno lepsze od obecnej sytuacji, wciąż nie było dobrym rozwiązaniem. Xavier chciał osiągnąć stan, w którym Rogue musiałaby się skoncentrować na tym, by użyć mocy. Zadanie było trudne, jednak czasu mieli mnóstwo, bo nim dotrą do tego etapu, z pewnością uda mu się znaleźć rozwiązanie. Oby.

\- Rogue – zaczął profesor po zakończeniu sesji – co byś powiedziała, gdybym zaproponował ci szkolenie wytrzymałościowe najmłodszej grupy?

Rogue zmarszczyła czoło i uważnie spojrzała w błękitne oczy profesora.

\- Powiedziałabym, że profesor oszalał i trzeba natychmiast zawołać pana McCoya – odparła poważnie, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Zaiste, rozsądna reakcja – przytaknął profesor, odwzajemniając wnikliwe spojrzenie. – A gdybym powiedział, że miałoby to na ciebie dobry wpływ? Na ciebie i twoją mutację?

\- Powiedziałabym, że z profesorem jest naprawdę źle i zawołała Logana – stwierdziła, nadal mierząc się spojrzeniem z Xavierem.

\- A gdyby zarówno profesor McCoy, jak i Logan przyznaliby mi rację? – drążył profesor, nawet na chwilę nie spuszczając jej z oka. Rogue westchnęła i oparła się łokciami o biurko profesora, wyraźnie zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans.

\- Chyba zaczęłabym płakać – powiedziała wreszcie, robiąc przy tym zbolałą minę.

\- Aż tak źle byś przyjęła tę wiadomość? – zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Nie – odrzekła. – Zaczęłabym płakać, bo trójka ludzi, którym ufam, wyraźnie postradała zmysły.

Tym razem to profesor westchnął. Rogue opadła na oparcie fotel i zaskoczona obserwowała Xaviera. Mężczyzna po kilku chwilach odchrząknął i jakby zastanawiając się, jak najłatwiej zacząć temat, oparł nadgarstki o blat biurka i spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy.

\- Trenując najmłodszą grupę będziesz musiała się maksymalnie skupić, dzięki czemu wyostrzysz swoją psyche kosztem innych świadomości – zaczął wreszcie. – To nam się przyda podczas indywidualnych sesji. Poza tym praca z innymi ludźmi, tak, Rogue, te dzieci to JUŻ ludzie, na pewno pozytywnie wpłynie na twój rozwój. Otworzysz się—

\- Ale ja nie chcę się otwierać – jęknęła Rogue, patrząc błagalnie na profesora. – Poza tym w tym roku mam egzaminy, a to jest kupa nauki, samodzielnej nauki, pragnę dodać…

\- Oczywiście, mam na uwadze twoją naukę – odparł szybko profesor. – Ale muszę też myśleć o twoim rozwoju w Instytucie. Taką samą propozycję złożyłem rok temu Scottowi oraz Jean. Oni też zaczęli szkolić młodsze grupy po zakończeniu egzaminów, ale przygotowywali się do tego już wcześniej i brali udział w zajęciach prowadzonych przez innych mentorów.

\- Czyli mam przychodzić na zajęcia prowadzone przez na przykład Ororo lub Colossussa? – spytała, dając za wygraną.

\- W miarę możliwości i oczywiście o ile będziesz miała tyle czasu – odpowiedział Xavier z wyraźną ulgą. – Mogą to być dowolne zajęcia, ważne, byś obserwowała, w jaki sposób są prowadzone.

\- Oczywiście – odrzekła po chwili. – Jak tylko będę miała chwilę czasu pomiędzy nauką, sesjami w Danger Roomie, indywidualnymi treningami z Loganem, dyżurami w kuchni, bieganiem oraz sesjami z profesorem, z pewnością odwiedzę szkolenie najmłodszych grup – powiedziała z ironicznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy, ale profesor wydawał się być zadowolony.

\- Dziękuję, Rogue – uśmiechnął się.

Dziewczyna pożegnała się z profesorem i wyszła z gabinetu. Wdrapując się po schodach, minęła rozwrzeszczaną grupkę dzieciaków, które ledwie ją wyminęły.

\- Uważajcie, jak chodzicie! – krzyknęła. – Ja zabijam dotykiem!

\- Dlatego nie masz chłopaka! – odkrzyknął jej jeden z chłopaczków, pokazując przy tym wulgarny gest i pobiegł dalej.

\- Nienawidzę ich – mruknęła i poszła do swojego pokoju, gdzie bardzo szybko dała upust narastającemu bólowi głowy po sesji z profesorem i zmęczona zasnęła.

Gdy Rogue obudziła się kilka godzin później, był już wieczór.

Przetarła oczy i ziewnęła. Cyfrowy zegarek wyświetlał 19:00. Rogue przeciągnęła się jeszcze kilka razy, a potem przebrała się wygodne ciuchy. Dobry czas, by pobiegać.

Na zewnątrz było ciemno i padał puszysty śnieg. Osiadł na chodniku oraz trawniku przy Instytucie niczym piana z mleka. Zima w Nowym nie była mroźna, jednak dla niej, dziewczyny z gorącego Południa, i tak była wyzwaniem. Odkąd tutaj zamieszkała, ciągle marzła, nawet wiosną czy latem. Nie mogła jednak zawiesić swojego biegania z tego powodu. Poza tym i tak zaraz zrobi jej się cieplej.

Naciągnęła mocniej kaptur i rozpoczęła krótką rozgrzewkę. Gdy już rozciągnęła wszystkie mięśnie, potruchtała do bramy, zdjęła rękawiczkę i przyłożyła palec do czytnika linii papilarnych. Odezwał się zimny kobiecy głos: „do widzenia, Rogue" i dziewczyna przekroczyła bramę. Zaczerpnęła raz jeszcze powietrza, a gdy usłyszała zgrzyt zamykającej się bramki, puściła się biegiem.

* * *

Remy zaciągnął się papierosem. Był wieczór. Stał tuż przy drzwiach do Instytutu i mimo że było mu zimno, z przyjemnością oddawał się nałogowi. Trzęsąc się, strzepnął popiół i powrócił do obserwowania. O tak, widok w zupełności wynagradzał niską temperaturę, padający śnieg i mroźne powietrze.

Remy uwielbiał kobiety. Wszystkie, bez wyjątku. Można rzec, że był koneserem kobiecej urody. Każdą uważał za wyjątkową, każda była dla niego piękna, dla każdej był szarmancki. Tak go zresztą nauczyła Tante Mattie. Jednak był jeden szczegół, na który zwracał uwagę w pierwszej kolejności: nogi. Smukłe, szczupłe, długie, z wyraźnie zarysowaną pęciną. Startujące od delikatnych stóp, przebiegające przez szczupłe łydki, kształtne kolana, jędrne uda, a kończące się na… och, to już inna historia.

Niemniej jednak teraz miał przed sobą okaz idealny. To były _te_ nogi. Z trudem powstrzymał chęć oblizania się, niczym lew szykujący się do pogoni za swoją zwierzyną. Ich właścicielka wydawała się nie zauważać jego obecności. Pochłonięta była robieniem skłonów i innych widowiskowych ćwiczeń. Remy doszedł do wniosku, że wynalazca legginsów powinien dostać Nobla. Co prawda wolałby, żeby właścicielka _tych_ nóg miała na sobie jeden z tych sportowych staników, które zgrabne dziewczyny zawsze zakładają do joggingu, jednak czarna bluza z kapturem też była w porządku. Zwłaszcza w listopadzie. Co prawda kaptur zasłaniał niemal w całości głowę tej dziewczyny, jednak jej twarz teraz nie była najważniejsza. Ważne były nogi. _Te_ nogi.

Gdy dziewczyna robiła ostatni skłon, Remy był w trakcie trzeciego papierosa. Z rozbawieniem pomyślał, że gdyby nie kobiety, nie paliłby w ogóle. To wszystko przez nie. Zawsze wszystko przez nie i dzięki nim. Uśmiechnął się lekko na myśl o tych wszystkich kobietach, które spotkał do tej pory. Tymczasem dziewczyna rozpostarła ramiona i zadarła głowę wysoko w górę tak, że kaptur zsunął się z jej głowy rozsypując brązowe włosy na ramiona. Wpatrywała się w niebo pozwalając przy tym, by miękkie płatki opadały jej na twarz. Remy dopiero po chwili dostrzegł coś bardzo znajomego w tej dziewczynie: białe pasemka mieszały się z kasztanowymi włosami. Rogue.

Rozmawiał z nią ostatnio wiele, wiele miesięcy temu. To było tak dawno, że miał wrażenie, że to tylko sen. Mimo to doskonale pamiętał każdą sekundę z tego wypadu do Nowego Orleanu. To, co początkowo miało być tylko uwolnieniem jego ojca, stało się jedną z najbardziej zapadających w pamięć chwil jego życia. I jego padre nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. To była ona. Wiedział, że sam sobie nie poradzi z tym zadaniem, potrzebował pomocy. Wiedział również, kto się przyda w tej misji. Wciąż się zastanawiał, czy wybór był podyktowany jedynie pragmatyzmem.

Rogue odwróciła się i energicznym krokiem skierowała się do drzwi wejściowych Instytutu. Zatrzymała się dwa kroki przed nimi, gdy jej spojrzenie spoczęło na Gambicie. Przez jej twarz przebiegł wyraz bezbrzeżnego zdumienia, który szybko ustąpił miejsca tej samej minie co rano: podejrzliwej i nieustępliwej.

\- Ach, cherie – uśmiechnął się Gambit i skinął jej głową. – Nie mieliśmy okazji jeszcze porozmawiać, non?

\- Po co mielibyśmy rozmawiać? – Rogue posłała mu pogardliwe spojrzenie. – Gdy mnie ostatnio porywałeś, nie bawiłeś się w takie rzeczy jak rozmowa.

\- Petite, oboje wiemy, że gdybym zaczął wtedy od rozmowy, w najlepszym wypadku skończyłbym nieprzytomny w jakimś zaułku – odparł jej szybko Gambit. – Teraz jednak Remy chciałby to zmienić.

Rogue uniosła ze zdziwieniem brwi. Punkt dla niego, wszak mogła po prostu wzruszyć ramionami i wejść do domu kończąc tym samym rozmowę.

\- A Rogue by chciała, byś się od niej odczepił – warknęła i zniknęła za drzwiami do Instytutu. Cóż, chyba mamy remis.

Remy zaciągnął się ostatni raz i wrzucił niedopałek w głęboki śnieg. W tym samym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i ponownie ujrzał głowę Rogue.

\- Logan zimą chodzi na papierosa do nieużywanej łazienki na ostatnim piętrze. Tej od wschodu.

Nim Remy zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna zniknęła za drzwiami. Gambit uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wyglądało na to, że gra dopiero się rozpoczęła.


	2. Masz dobre odruchy, dzieciaku

**Kolejny rozdział według planu miał być ciut później, ale nie mogłam się oprzeć tak wyjątkowej dacie, jak dzisiaj :) Wszystkiego najlepszego w Nowym Roku!**

 **Serdecznie dziękuję za odzew, naprawdę to działa bardzo pozytywnie :) Przy poprzedniej publikacji tej historii pierwsze komentarze pojawiły się dopiero po trzecim rozdziale ;) Cieszę się, że nie tylko ja wchodzę regularnie na ten fandom :)**

 **Sassy - Polskie ROMY rzeczywiście umarło, ale angielskie ma się całkiem nieźle. Sama śledzę kilka aktualnie prowadzonych historii, polecam też wattpada - jeszcze nie do końca ogarnęłam wyszukiwanie historii (o matko, czy to kwestia mojego wieku, że już nie łapię tych wszystkich technologicznych narzędzi?!), ale coś tam widziałam z naszymi ulubionymi bohaterami.**  
 **EmXa - naprawdę nie spodziewałam się, że ktoś ze "starej gwardii X-Men Evo" jeszcze odwiedza ff :) Cieszę się, że Cię tu widzę! Pamiętam Twoje komentarze na moim poprzednim, PRZYPADKOWYM koncie. I tak, w niemal każdym rozdziale coś tam pozmieniałam lub dodałam, dlatego zachęcam do śledzenia historii. Być może moja wiarygodność trochę podupadła, ale naprawdę chcę doprowadzić to opowiadanie do końca. W najgorszym wypadku podzielę je na księgi :P (w moim brudnopisie obecnie jestem na etapie, w którym mogłabym powiedzieć "ciach" i zaprosić do kolejnej "księgi"). Bardzo dziękuję za życzenia i życzę Ci dużo magii i pozytywnych emocji w Nowym Roku :)**

 **Rozdział II**

Remy Lebeau nigdy nie był rannym ptaszkiem. Wprost przeciwnie, uwielbiał wylegiwać się w łóżku, a zwłaszcza gdy tuż obok niego leżała piękna kobieta. Być może fakt, że akurat dzisiaj żadnej przy sobie nie miał, a może noc w zupełnie nowym miejscu sprawiły, że zbudził się ekstremalnie wcześnie. Elektroniczny zegarek wskazywał zaledwie kilka minut po szóstej. Za oknem nadal było ciemno i nieprzerwanie padał deszcz. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy może to Stormy ma zły humor, ale trwający już tyle dni? Nie, trzeba zrzucić winę na listopadową aurę.

Krople bębniły monotonnie o szyby, od czasu do czasu zawiał świszczący wiatr. Pewnie dlatego pokój, w którym znajdował się Remy, wydał mu się szczególnie ciepły i przytulny, mimo że skromnie urządzony. Niewielki, pomalowany błękitną farbą i wyłożony dębowymi deskami. Łóżko było niestety pojedyncze, ale jeśli Remy znajdzie jakąś drobną dziewczynę, to na pewno się zmieszczą. Choć raczej nie chciałby przyprowadzać tutaj nikogo. Wszak po co nosić drzewo do lasu, hein?

Remy rozciągnął się na łóżku i założył ręce za głowę. Może tu nie będzie tak źle? Na pewno przez jakiś czas musi tu pozostać, by przeczekać niektóre wydarzenia, w które był zamieszany. Propozycja Xaviera, ponawiana co jakiś czas, była teraz najlepszym wyjściem. A że przy okazji trochę się zabawi? A może skończy się tak, że zostanie z nimi na dłużej? To też niezła opcja. Wszystko przyjdzie z czasem, nie ma co przyspieszać – pomyślał, powoli wstając z łóżka. Nie kłopocząc się w narzucanie na siebie jakiegokolwiek okrycia, wszedł do maleńkiej łazienki. Zapalił światło i stanął przed lustrem nad umywalką. Włosy jak zwykle w nieładzie, kilkudniowy zarost niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do granicy, za którą czekała już tylko golarka. Oczy niebezpiecznie błyszczały czerwienią w świetle halogenów. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wszedł pod prysznic, odkręcając strumień lodowatej wody. Nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Jego mutacja sprawiała, że temperatura ciała była nieznacznie wyższa niż u przeciętnego człowieka, w związku z tym tolerancja na zimno była u niego zdecydowanie większa.

Po kilku minutach wyszedł, wycierając się w ogromny, puchaty ręcznik. Przeczesał palcami mokre włosy i ubrał się w dżinsy i t-shirt. Uśmiechając się do siebie zszedł na dół do kuchni. Tak jak przypuszczał, był tam pierwszy, więc nie spiesząc się zaparzył sobie kawę i przypiekł kilka tostów. Siedział już przy stole, tuż obok okna, gdy do kuchni wszedł pierwszy mieszkaniec Instytutu. Z radością i optymizmem wypisanymi na twarzy obrzucił spojrzeniem Remy'ego.

\- Co tak wcześnie, gumbo? – warknął Logan na przywitanie, nalewając sobie do kubka świeżą kawę z ekspresu.

\- Szkoda tracić czasu na sen w tak piękny dzień jak dziś – odparł z czarującym uśmiechem Remy. Logan jedynie rzucił okiem na pogodę za oknem. Przez szarobure chmury ledwie przebijało się słońce, i tak niewidoczne przez zacinający deszcz. Gambitowi nawet nie zadrgała powieka.

\- Za pół godziny w Danger Roomie – zakomenderował Logan.

\- Tak jest, sir – mruknął Remy, przykładając dwa palce do czoła. Wolverine jedynie rzucił ciężkim spojrzeniem przez ramię i wyszedł z kuchni razem z kubkiem kawy.

Gambit cieszył się ciszą jeszcze przez kilka minut, nim w drzwiach pojawili się uczniowie Instytutu. Zaspani, niektórzy wciąż w piżamach, na początku nie dostrzegali siedzącej pod oknem postaci, zresztą Remy jakoś specjalnie o to nie zabiegał. Leniwie popijał kawę i przegryzał tosty.

\- Znowu ktoś zostawił pustą butelkę po mleku w lodówce – jęknęła Kitty. – Kurt, tyle razy ci powtarzałam…!

\- To nie ja! – wykrzyknął Kurt znad miski z płatkami.

\- Jasne, to ciekawe kto ostatni brał mleko – odparła z wyrzutem Tabitha.

\- To nie ja! Pewnie ktoś z dzieciaków zapomniał…

\- Sam jesteś dzieciakiem, futrzaku – mruknął Scott. – Tutaj nigdy nie da się wprowadzić żadnej dyscypliny, jeśli—

\- Scottie, już, spokojnie, zaraz przyniosę mleko. – Jean położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i ucałowała w policzek. Chłopak momentalnie się uspokoił i powiódł spojrzeniem za rudowłosą dziewczyną. Wybuch kłótni został odłożony w czasie, zamiast tego pojawił się zwyczajny rozgardiasz charakterystyczny dla domów z tak dużą liczbą mieszkańców. Młodsze dzieciaki jeszcze nie wstały, toteż na szczęście obyło się bez przepychanek, biegania czy dalszych wybuchów.

\- Co tam, Remy? – zapytała przyjaźnie Kitty, dosiadając się do Remy z drugiej strony stołu. – Wyspałeś się?

\- Dzień dobry, Chaton – odparł. – Oui, wyspałem się.

\- Jak ci się tu podoba? – dopytała. W tym samym momencie w drugim końcu kuchni wybuchła sprzeczka między zmultiplikowanym Jamiem a Bobbym. Każdy z trzech Jamiech trzymał w ręku zrolowanego naleśnika, Bobby natomiast trzymał w dłoniach pusty talerz.  
Remy odwrócił głowę z powrotem do Kitty, która zacisnęła wargi i zmarszczyła brwi na widok kolejnej kłótni między chłopcami. Jak dobrze, pomyślała, że nie ma tu jeszcze najmłodszej grupy.

\- Podoba mi się – odparł po chwili Remy, spokojnie dopijając kawę i nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. – A gdzie jest Roguey?

\- O tej porze? – zerknęła sceptycznie na wiszący na ścianie zegar, wskazujący obecnie niespełna ósmą rano. – Pewnie jeszcze śpi.

\- Mówisz, że nie jest rannym ptaszkiem? – spytał.

\- Totalnie – pokręciła głową Kitty i wgryzła się w swoją kanapkę. – Fobrze, sze już ne chozimy do fkoły – dodała z pełnymi ustami. Remy uniósł brew. – Spóźniała się ten, na okrągło.

\- Pewnie miała bardzo intensywną noc – zasugerował z dość dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem.

\- W pewnym sensie tak – odparła. Widząc zaskoczoną minę Remy'ego, pokręciła głową. – To nie to, co myślisz – uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i upiła łyk herbaty.

\- A powiesz mi, o czym myślę, Chaton? – Remy przysunął się do Kitty i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Z zadowoleniem skonstatował, że jego rozmówczyni przybrała na twarzy intensywny odcień czerwieni. Wstydź się, Lebeau. Zawstydzić małolatę każdy potrafi, nie ma się czym zachwycać.

\- Wybacz, Chaton, Monsieur Claws mnie zaprasza na małe tête-à-tête – powiedział w końcu i dopił kawę.

\- Powodzenia – bąknęła Kitty, wciąż czerwona na twarzy.

\- Nie trzeba, petite – odparł Remy, wstawił brudny kubek do zlewu i wyszedł z kuchni, kierując się do piwnic Instytutu, gdzie czekało na niego nieznane. Los, który być może na zawsze zmieni jego życie. Albo ułożenie kręgosłupa, w zależności od tego, w jakim humorze będzie Wolverine. Remy nie miał wątpliwości, że jeśli przeżyje ten poranek, to reszta pójdzie już jak z płatka.

* * *

Gorąca woda spływała po całym jej ciele, odganiając resztki snu. Stała tak kilka rozkosznie długich minut, nim wreszcie sięgnęła po szampon. Delikatnie wmasowała płyn we włosy. Po całym pomieszczeniu rozniósł się słodki zapach truskawek, który za chwilę miał się pomieszać z równie słodkim aromatem wanilii i imbiru. Kitty zawsze uważała, że taka mieszanka była wręcz mdła, zwłaszcza gdy skotłuje się z gorącą parą, która teraz kłębiła się w łazience. Z drugiej strony Kitty uważała również, że najlepszy jest szybki zimny prysznic, co skutecznie przekonało Rogue, że jej współlokatorka nie może być wiarygodnym źródłem w kwestii kąpieli i pryszniców. [U1] Oczywiście, wiele czytała o dobroczynnym działaniu lodowatej wody – na krążenie, na cellulit, na zahartowanie organizmu i na wiele innych bzdur. Ale Rogue nienawidziła zimna. Uwielbiała za to długie minuty spędzone pod gorącą wodą lejącą się spod prysznica. Zamykała wtedy oczy i pozwalała, by strumienie spływały wzdłuż jej ciała, rozkosznie pieszcząc szyję oraz plecy. Niestety, zawsze pojawiał się ktoś, kto musiał jej przeszkodzić.

Wiedziała, że ktoś dobijał się do drzwi łazienki. Z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa wiedziała nawet, kim jest ta osoba. Dlatego zignorowała uporczywe stukanie i powróciła do dalszego spłukiwania odżywki. Nawiasem mówiąc, już dawno to zrobiła.

\- Rogue! Rogue, wyłaź wreszcie! – rozległ się stłumiony krzyk Kitty za drzwiami.

Rogue westchnęła i zakręciła kran.

\- Wreszcie, półtorej godziny tam siedziałaś – mruknęła Kitty, gdy Rogue wyszła z łazienki. – Już jestem spóźniona do Lance'a, a nawet, ten, nie zdążyłam umyć włosów.

\- Przynajmniej tym razem będziesz miała wiarygodną wymówkę, dlaczego się spóźniłaś – wzruszyła ramionami Rogue. Kitty mruknęła coś pod nosem i zamknęła za sobą drzwi do łazienki. No tak, dzisiaj Lanceday. Każda sobota oznaczała całodzienne wyjście jej współlokatorki na randkę z Alversem. To był ich rytuał – Kitty przychodziła do domu, w którym mieszkał Lance i wspólnie gotowali, a później oglądali filmy na dvd, ostatnio – wszystkie części Piratów z Karaibów. Zajęło im to cały dzień, a kiedy Kitty wróciła do domu, potrafiła mówić jedynie o Bloomie i spaghetti carbonara. Rogue była zdziwiona, że jej współlokatorka, znana wszystkim jako antytalent kulinarny, stworzyła coś dobrego do jedzenia. Jak się okazało, to Lance odznaczał się zdolnościami w tej dziedzinie i choć Kitty usilnie starała się pomagać przy przygotowaniu posiłku, Alvers subtelnie, acz stanowczo dał jej do zrozumienia, że on się wszystkim zajmie. Zazwyczaj finał był taki, że Kitty zmywała, a gdy jednak udawało jej się dojść do kuchenki, zamawiali jedzenie do domu.

Z tego, co zauważyła Rogue, patrząc na stosik filmów leżących na łóżku Kitty, dzisiaj będzie maraton komedii romantycznych.[U2] Za nic by się nikomu nie przyznała, że sama lubi takie klimaty. Wszak wizerunek zbuntowanej goth girl do czegoś zobowiązuje… Prawda była taka, że Rogue czasem zaszywała się w kącie z harlequinem w dłoni (wcześniej musiała podmieniać okładki na jakąś „normalną" lekturę, na wypadek gdyby ktoś ją przyłapał na czytaniu). Zawsze miała później zły humor, a przynajmniej gorszy niż zwykle. Za nic jednak nie zrezygnowałaby ze swojego małego dziwactwa. Czytanie o czyjejś miłości i wszystkim, co z tym związane, dawało jej namiastkę normalności. Nigdy nie wiedziała, jak to jest dotykać kogoś z czułością, nigdy nie była całowana z pasją i namiętnością i zapewne nigdy tego nie poczuje. A w tych książkach, jakkolwiek banalnych i miałkich, było to zawsze opisane bardzo obrazowo. Czasem tak dobrze, że Rogue mogła sobie to wyobrazić.

Dzisiaj chyba będzie dzień czytania romansów.

Nim Kitty wreszcie wyszła i Rogue mogła zostać w pokoju sama, minęło około godziny. W tym czasie Rogue spokojnie zjadła śniadanie w pustej kuchni. Kiedy nastała upragniona cisza, usiadła zawinięta w koc na podłodze tuż koło swojego łóżka. Oparła się wygodnie i wyciągnęła z szafki nocnej niewinnie wyglądającego Władcę Pierścieni.

Była mniej więcej w połowie książki (jak szybko się czytało takie romansidła!), kiedy usłyszała charakterystyczne bamf! i chwilę potem poczuła zapach siarki.

\- Co czytasz, siostro? – usłyszała tuż za sobą. Gwałtownie zamknęła książkę i odwróciła się do Kurta.

\- Naucz się pukać, bracie – syknęła. Kurt, leżący na brzuchu na jej łóżku, był zaledwie kilka cali od niej. – Znowu zepsuł ci się holoprojektor? – zapytała, odsuwając się nieco od włochatej twarzy Kurta.

\- Nie, dlaczego tak sądzisz? – zapytał niewinnym głosem i wyciągnął rękę po książkę Rogue. Skarciła go lekkim uderzeniem i wstała, zostawiając koc na podłodze. Książkę schowała do szuflady w komodzie i oparła się o nią plecami.

\- Bo sobą jesteś tylko na treningach.

Kurt westchnął i przetoczył się na plecy.

\- No właśnie, sobą – stwierdził żałośnie. – Tylko wy mnie akceptujecie, tylko przy was mogę być sobą.

\- Kurt? Dobrze się czujesz? I zabieraj nogi z mojego łóżka! – Kurt niechętnie wstał, ponaglany ręką Rogue. Dziewczyna usiadła na skraju łóżka, skrzyżowała ramiona i spojrzała uważnie na brata.

\- Nie będę bawiła się w terapeutę, nie mam ochoty zgadywać, o co ci chodzi. Więc albo mów, albo zajmij się czymś – warknęła. Na widok miny Kurta nieco złagodziła wyraz twarzy. – No mów, o co chodzi – dodała po chwili. Kurt oparł się o komodę, przy której chwilę wcześniej stała Rogue, westchnął i oparł się łokciem o blat mebla.

\- Rodzice Amandy dali jej szlaban. Nie możemy się spotykać. Wcześniej mogłem z nią choć chwilę pogadać w szkole, ale teraz… gdy uczymy się w domu… - Kurt wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał bezradnie w sufit.

Po pokonaniu Apocalypso wznowiono protesty przeciwko mutantom. Profesor Xavier, po rozmowie z dyrektorem szkoły, doszedł do wniosku, że bezpieczniej będzie wprowadzić nauczanie domowe. Głównie polegało to na samodzielnym przyswajaniu materiału pod okiem kogoś z seniorów. Od czasu do czasu, w ramach utrwalenia, zadawano im referaty bądź przeprowadzano testy. W najgorszym położeniu była Rogue, która jako jedyna zdawała w tym roku egzaminy kończące naukę w szkole średniej (choć na tyle pozwolił dyrektor szkoły – Rogue mogła zdawać je razem ze swoim rocznikiem z Bayville), reszta mutantów była albo już po egzaminach (jak Scott i Jean), albo dopiero przed nimi (za dwa lata mieli to być Kitty, Kurt i Amara). Wszystko to powodowało, że uwaga mentorów była głównie skupiona na niej.

\- Bigoci i hipokryci, tyle. Nie zawracaj sobie nimi głowy – wzruszyła ramionami Rogue.

\- A co z Amandą? – jęknął żałośnie.

\- Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że gdyby chciała się z tobą jakoś skontaktować, to na pewno już by to zrobiła – podsumowała brutalnie Rogue. Kurt zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał ze smutkiem na swoje niebieskie dłonie.

\- Przecież poza niebieskim futrem jestem taki jak oni! To tylko futro! – wykrzyknął i zacisnął dłonie w pięść.

\- No i poza ogonem… I ilością palców… Ach, zapomniałabym, umiesz się teleportować. Rodzice Amandy nie potrafią się teleportować, dobrze pamiętam? – odparła z ironią Rogue. – Nie jesteś taki jak oni. A teraz skończmy tę dyskusję, bo się zaraz rozkleisz.

\- Czekaj – przerwał jej Kurt. – Co masz na myśli?

\- Popatrz, ile przeżyliśmy. Co zrobiliśmy dla ludzi. Ile razy ryzykowaliśmy życiem dla ich bezpieczeństwa? A oni wciąż widzą w nas zagrożenie. Jesteśmy lepsi od tych ograniczonych kretynów, bo mimo to wciąż się dla nich narażamy.

\- Ale Amanda taka nie jest… Ona mnie zaakceptowała… - rozłożył bezradnie ręce Kurt.

\- Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć. Wiem tylko, że gdyby to mnie na kimś zależało, to bez względu na wszystko dążyłabym do spotkania.

\- Nie jesteś dobrą pocieszycielką, wiesz?

\- Mylisz się. Empatia to moje drugie imię – odparła z niewzruszoną miną Rogue. Kurt spojrzał na nią uważnie. Po chwili zadrgał mu kącik ust. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- A na trzecie masz pewnie Otwarta i Kochająca Świat Wieczna Optymistka?

\- Ciekawe, jak to zmieścili w te maleńkie rubryczki w moich dokumentach, co? – zachichotała Rogue.

\- Nie musieli. Wszyscy wiedzą, że twoje imię to synonim tych wszystkich cech – odparł rozpogodzony Kurt. Opuścił ręce i oparł je o kant komody. Nim Rogue zdążyła zareagować, odsunął nieco szufladę i szybkim ruchem wyciągnął ukrytą kilka minut wcześniej książkę. – To co, siostro, berek? Ty ganiasz! – wykrzyknął i rozległo się ciche bamf! Rogue wstała, zmarszczyła nos pod wpływem zapachu siarki i wybiegła z pokoju.

\- KURT!

* * *

Logan był ciężkim zawodnikiem. Cholernie dobrze wyszkolona maszyna do zabijania, sama praktycznie na zabicie odporna. Kondycja na poziomie arcymistrzowskim. Remy mimo to jakoś uszedł z życiem. Seria wspólnych sparingów, a później program, w którym oni dwaj walczyli przeciwko setkom (Remy mógł przysiąc, że było ich co najmniej ćwierć tysiąca!) przeciwników był bardzo satysfakcjonujący, ale też bardzo wymagający.

\- Poziom dziewiąty – oznajmił Logan przez rozpoczęciem sesji z fantomami.

\- Na ile poziomów? – spytał znudzonym tonem Remy.

\- Na dwanaście.

\- Czemu zatem nie od razu dwunasty? – zapytał Cajun z ironicznym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy.

\- Chuck mi nie pozwolił przemęczać naszej nowej maskotki – warknął Logan.

Uśmiech z twarzy Remy'ego spełzł mniej więcej w trzeciej minucie, ale nie dał po sobie poznać, że był co najmniej zaskoczony poziomem walki. Zresztą dobrze sobie w niej radził, następnym razem na pewno pójdzie mu zdecydowanie łatwiej, przynajmniej będzie wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

Logan widocznie też był zadowolony z możliwości Cajuna, gdyż po sesji nie powiedział ani słowa. Remy podejrzewał, że gdyby szło mu źle, na pewno zostałoby to mu wytknięte.

\- Jutro wieczorem widzimy się ponownie – rzucił Logan wychodząc z szatni przy Danger Roomie. Utwierdziło to Remy'ego w przekonaniu, że stary Wolverine nie spodziewał się aż tak dobrego wyniku. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i pogwizdując pod nosem poszedł pod prysznic.

Odświeżony, przebrany w czyste, świeże ubranie, w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze ruszył na górę, do skrzydła z sypialniami. Czekała na niego wolna sobota, którą może spożytkować na co tylko chce. Na picie whisky w barze, na drażnienie małej Roguey, na pokera, na rekreacyjne kradzieże portfeli… Tyle możliwości, jednak rozsądek zwyciężył.

Remy był złodziejem. Nie wstydził się tego. Czemu miałby nie być dumny z tego, że jest jednym z najlepszych w swoim fachu? Profesja ta w znaczący sposób rzutowała na jego styl życia. Poza ponadprzeciętną zręcznością i zwinnością (co było pochodną jego mutacji), Remy miał niesamowity dar obserwacji. W kontaktach z ludźmi skupiało się to głównie albo na wyszukiwaniu słabych punktów (u przeciwników), albo do wyczulonej empatii, a nawet w niewielkim stopniu hipnozie (to się przydawało w przypadku kobiet). Natomiast dar ten objawiał się też w inny sposób. Remy zawsze starał się dobrze przyjrzeć otoczeniu. Potencjalne drogi ucieczki, ewentualne przedmioty do naładowania (gdyby skończyły się karty) lub możliwe zagrożenia – to wszystko potrafił oszacować po kilku chwilach. Jednak teraz, mieszkając w Instytucie, miał więcej czasu na dokładne przyjrzenie się infrastrukturze. Z jednej strony było to podyktowane ostrożnością, z drugiej – ciekawością, z trzeciej wreszcie, nie wiedział, jak długo tu zabawi i w jakich okolicznościach przyjdzie mu się pożegnać z dzieciakami Xaviera. Rozsądek kazał mu sprawdzić Instytut również pod kątem ewentualnych dróg ucieczki.

Stał teraz w końcu korytarza na piętrze zamieszkiwanym przez uczniów. Zainteresowały go niewielkie otwory w suficie umiejscowione tuż przy styku ze ścianami. Dziury były wielkości główki od szpilki oddalone od siebie mniej więcej co trzy metry. Czujniki dymu? Zbyt gęsto umiejscowione. Może fotokomórka? Czujniki ruchu? Tuż przy krawędzi sufitu, na całą długość korytarza, ciągnął się rodzaj listwy, pod którą mogło znajdować się okablowanie. Możliwe, że prowadziło do gabinetów w piwnicy, ale była szansa, że gdzieś na korytarzu znajdował się punkt zasilający.

Remy, wciąż obserwując górną listwę, szedł powoli wzdłuż korytarza. Zauważył, że na wysokości drzwi prowadzących do pokoju uczniów ilość otworów w suficie wzrastała. Zatem najprawdopodobniej był to element systemu alarmowego. Remy przystanął obok jednych z drzwi. Wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć otworu. W tym samym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i wpadł na niego jeden z uczniów.

\- KURT!

\- Remy – odparł machinalnie i dopiero wtedy zauważył, kto na niego wpadł. – Ma petite, nie sądziłem, że tak szybko się do mnie przekonasz – wymruczał do Rogue i błyskawicznie objął ją ramionami. Poczuł, że dziewczyna sztywnieje i zaczyna szybciej oddychać. Wcale nie musiał mieć wyczulonej empatii, by wiedzieć, że w głowie kotłowały się jej skrajnie różne uczucia: od strachu, przez złość, a na zdziwieniu skończywszy.

\- Puść mnie, szczurze błotny – syknęła i odepchnęła Gambita. – Śledzisz mnie, ty socjopato?! – wykrzyknęła ze swoim niepodrabialnym południowym akcentem i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Remy uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Ja? Śledzić? – wymruczał i zbliżył się do Rogue. – Ciebie? – podszedł o krok bliżej. Dziewczyna wciąż stała w miejscu i mierzyła go wzrokiem, jakby nie zauważała malejącego dystansu między nimi. – Cherie, ma belle cherie - oparł się ręką o ścianę tuż nad głową Rogue. Z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak rozszerzają się jej źrenice. Czuł jej oddech na sobie. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie zareagowała. – Myślę, że definicję śledzenia powinniśmy omówić w jakimś spokojniejszym miejscu, non? Może dzisiaj wieczorem? – wyszeptał jej do ucha, odwrócił się i skierował się w stronę schodów. Zwalczył w sobie chęć odwrócenia głowy, by sprawdzić jej reakcję. Nie musiał jednak tego robić, gdyż doskonale wiedział, jakie wrażenie na niej wywarł. Oczywiście, że doskonałe. Ktoś taki jak on tylko tak potrafi.

\- Po moim trupie, Lebeau – usłyszał za sobą, co go tylko utwierdziło w swoim przekonaniu.

Z uśmiechem na ustach zszedł do pokoju dziennego, gdzie przed telewizorem siedziała grupa uczniów wraz ze Storm. Wyglądało na to, że oglądają jakiś film sensacyjny albo sci-fi, gdyż przewijały się tam wielkie roboty. Nudy. Już miał ruszyć dalej, gdy scena zakończyła się, a na ekranie pojawiła się spikerka z programu informacyjnego.

\- Policjanci próbują opanować sytuację, jednak monstrualne roboty zdążyły już poczynić pierwsze szkody. Zniszczony został budynek, w którym do tej pory mieszkała grupa mutantów znana jako „Bractwo Mutantów". Nie wiemy jeszcze, czy ktoś zginął, ale służby już dotarły na miejsce i próbują odgruzować szczątki budynku. Ludność z okolicznych terenów została już ewakuowana.

\- Kitty – usłyszał za sobą ciche westchnienie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył jednego z uczniów Instytutu, niebieskiego futrzaka imieniem Kurt. – Kitty poszła dzisiaj do Lance'a…

\- Co ty mówisz, Kurt? – zapytała ostro Ororo. Podeszła szybkim krokiem do ucznia i oparła ręce na jego ramionach. – Kitty jeszcze nie wróciła?

\- Nie… Byłem przed chwilą w ich pokoju i była tam tylko Rogue… Nie było Kitty… - wyszeptał Kurt.

\- Idę do profesora. – oznajmiła Storm i szybkim krokiem wyszła z pokoju, w którym teraz zapanowała cisza. Kurt stał nieruchomo i wpatrywał się w podłogę, reszta uczniów spoglądała to po sobie, to na ekran telewizora, w którym wciąż przewijały się olbrzymie roboty.

\- Tutaj jesteś, ty niebieska, złośliwa… - Do pokoju wbiegła Rogue. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie i potoczyła spojrzeniem po przyglądających jej się osobach. – Co się stało?

\- Rogue, Kitty… - zaczął Kurt, jednak nie mógł skończyć, gdyż profesor wysłał im wszystkim telepatyczną wiadomość. ZA PIĘĆ MINUT BĄDŹCIE W BLACKBIRDZIE.

* * *

Remy po raz pierwszy miał okazję uczestniczyć w akcji jako X-Men. Co prawda był jeszcze nieformalnym członkiem grupy, ale profesor uznał, że jego pomoc się przyda przy poszukiwaniu Kitty. Ponieważ nie był z nią specjalnie zżyty, mógł obiektywnie spojrzeć na plan działania.

W kilka chwil po wiadomości nadesłanej przez Xaviera wszyscy mentorzy oraz starsi uczniowie Instytutu zebrali się przy wejściu do Blackbirda. Był to przekształcony szpiegowski odrzutowiec mieszczący ponad tuzin osób. Forge zdążył mu się już pochwalić ulepszeniami, które wprowadził: urządzenia maskujące zasilane vibranium, urządzenia walki elektronicznej, do tego mógł startować oraz lądować w pionie.

Teraz siedzieli w nim umundurowani X-Meni. Remy zauważył, że uniformy jego dotychczasowych przeciwników zmieniły się od ich ostatniego spotkania w czarne skórzane kombinezony. Talię oplatał pasek z wygrawerowanym „X". Każdy jednak miał coś, co go wyróżniało: rudowłosa Jean miała rozpięty suwak w swoim mundurze na tyle, by móc dostrzec ponętny dekolt, Scott miał dodatkowe pasy krzyżujące się na piersi w znak X, na plecach Ororo spoczywała długa peleryna z kapturem, Logan miał odsłonięte bicepsy, Rogue natomiast na zwykły czarny mundur miała narzuconą brązową skórzaną kurtkę sięgającą jej nieco powyżej pasa. Remy chwilę musiał się zastanowić, kto lepiej wygląda: Rogue z podkreśloną talią czy dekolt Jean. Wiedział na pewno, że obie wyglądają gorąco.

\- Naszym nadrzędnym celem jest znalezienie Kitty – przerwał jego rozważania szorstki głos Scotta. – Niemniej jednak musimy zbadać pochodzenie tych robotów. Dlatego podzielimy się na kilka grup. Dwie pierwsze skupią się na unieszkodliwieniu robotów. Z tego, co udało nam się ustalić, jest ich cztery. Beast, Wolverine i ja – my pracujemy razem. Colossuss, Storm oraz Gambit tworzą drugą grupą. Rogue oraz Kurt skupią się na poszukiwaniu Kitty. Jean będzie nas nawigowała. Profesor za pomocą Cerebro poszukuje Shadowcat oraz członków Bractwa Mutantów. Gdy tylko coś znajdzie, Jean będzie o tym wiedziała i poinstruuje was co do dalszych kroków.

\- Czyli do czasu, aż profesor nie znajdzie śladu Kitty, mamy siedzieć jak te głupki? – skrzywiła się Rogue. Była przekonana, że Scott uważał jej moc za bezużyteczną w walce z robotami i dlatego została oddelegowana do takiego beznadziejnego zadania. Oczywiście, chciała odnaleźć Kitty, ale wizja siedzenia w Blackbirdzie podczas gdy reszta zespołu się naraża, była co najmniej uwłaczająca.

\- Niedokładnie – odparła Jean. – Wiemy, gdzie chwilę temu był Avalanche. Jeśli przyjmiemy, że Kitty jest cały czas z nim, wasze zadanie jest niemal rozwiązane.

\- Lance użył swojej mocy? – spytała Ororo. – Mógł użyć tego w samoobronie. Czemu jednak Cerebro nie odnalazł śladu Kitty?

\- Nie mamy na to czasu, Storm. Każdy z was dostanie zestaw słuchawkowy. Będziemy w kontakcie. A teraz wsiadajcie – zakomenderował Scott.

* * *

Znaczna część dzielnicy została zniszczona. Budynki wyglądały jak po przejściu tornada. Wiele z nich było bliskich zawalenia. W ulicach ziały otwory wielkości płytkich sadzawek. Samochody były albo zgniecione, albo wywrócone. W niektórych grzmiał jeszcze alarm. Na szczęście nie było tu ludzi. Co jednak nie dawało pewności, że niektórzy zostali pogrzebani żywcem w ruinach walących się bloków. Przygnębiający nastrój potęgował leżący gdzieniegdzie śnieg, teraz zmieszany z błotem, gruzem i krwią.

Rogue trzymała się środka ulicy. Nie chciała ryzykować, by jakiś zabłąkany blok na nią runął. Tuż obok szedł Kurt. Oboje coraz bardziej wątpili w to, czy uda im się znaleźć pośród tego gruzu Kitty.

\- Jean, jesteś pewna, że to tutaj? – zapytała Rogue po naciśnięciu przycisku na słuchawce. Po chwili usłyszała głos koleżanki.

\- _Tak. Profesor zanotował aktywność zdolności Alversa właśnie w tej części dzielnicy._

\- Dzielnica jest duża – zauważył Kurt, na co dało się usłyszeć westchnięcie Jean.

\- _Na razie nic więcej nie wiemy._

\- Kurt, Kitty wspominała ci, gdzie chodzi na schadzki z Lancem? – zapytała Rogue.

\- Jakoś nie lubię słuchać o tym, co Kitty z nim robi – wzruszył ramionami Kurt. Rogue uśmiechnęła się kwaśno. – Mieli dzisiaj siedzieć u Lance'a i oglądać filmy… Co niby tutaj by robili?

\- W sumie niedaleko stąd do Bractwa Mutantów. Może robili zakupy na obiad? – zastanowiła się Rogue.

\- O tej porze mogli co najwyżej przyjechać po nowy obiad – odparł sceptycznie Kurt. – Bo jeśli Kitty wzięła się za gotowanie…

Rogue zatrzymała się i spojrzała na brata z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-… to z pewnością skończyło się to katastrofą. W takim wypadku albo coś zamówili, albo…

-…przyjechali zjeść na miejscu! – wykrzyknął Kurt. Chwycił Rogue za ramiona. – Tutaj jest tylko jedna knajpa, w której lubili jeść. Taco Bell!

Rogue zamrugała kilka razy i odwzajemniła po chwili uśmiech. Oboje puścili się biegiem w dół ulicy. Widok, jaki zastali, nie napawał ich entuzjazmem. Frontowa część budynku została zrujnowana. Pomiędzy leżącymi cegłami widać było szczątki posadzki, sztućce i kawałki stolików. Nie było szans na to, by gdzieś tutaj mogli przetrwać klienci fast fooda.

\- Nie ma ich tutaj… - stwierdziła Rogue po kilku minutach przeszukiwania miejsca.

\- Muszą tu być… Kitty nie mogła… - odparł łamiącym się głosem Kurt. Gorączkowo rozgarniał stertę gruzu licząc, że znajdzie jakikolwiek ślad swojej przyjaciółki. Co chwilę teleportował się w inne miejsce ruin. Zapach siarki drażnił nozdrza Rogue. Na domiar złego robiło się coraz zimniej. Czuła na twarzy coraz większy mróz.

\- Kurt, nikt nie powiedział, że Kitty była właśnie tutaj – uspokoiła drżącym z zimna głosem. Sama jednak była zaniepokojona całą sytuacją. Na razie nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że jej współlokatorka mogła w jakikolwiek sposób ucierpieć, niemniej jednak z każdą minutą myśli te były coraz bardziej natarczywe. Przyjrzała się raz jeszcze ruinom knajpki. W przeciwieństwie do innych zburzonych budynków, ten był zniszczony od fundamentów. Inne były uszkodzone na wysokości kilku metrów, ich partery były niemal nietknięte. Tutaj natomiast wyglądało to tak, jakby coś wstrząsnęło tym budynkiem… Coś lub ktoś. Rogue pozostawiła Kurta, który nadal starał się odgruzować teren i udała się w kierunku zaułku tuż za barem. Patrząc po skali zniszczeń, właśnie z tego miejsca zaczęła się największa fala trzęsienia. Tuż obok stał zniszczony, również od podstaw, budynek mieszkalny. Alvers zatem kierował moc na te miejsca…

Rogue spojrzała na drugą stronę ulicy. Tam budynki pozostawały niemal nietknięte… Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła niewielkie szkarłatne ślady zmieszane z brunatnym śniegiem i kawałkami cegieł. Tak, jakby ktoś ciągnął krwawiącego człowieka… Ewakuacja ludności miała miejsce kilka chwil po ataku, nikt z cywili nie powinien się tu już kręcić. Jeśli ktokolwiek został ranny, najprawdopodobniej został już stąd zabrany, natomiast ślady były stosunkowo świeże, nie zdążyły jeszcze nawet zniknąć pod prószącym śniegiem.

Rogue, kierując się tropem, przeszła przez ulicę i skierowała się w stronę zaułku, w którym kończył się ślad. Za zsypem na śmieci dostrzegła ludzkie stopy.

\- Kitty? – zapytała głośno i z bijącym sercem skierowała się w ich stronę. Zastała tam opartego o ścianę Alversa, który trzymał w objęciach nieprzytomną Kitty. Skóra jej nóg była niemiłosiernie pozdzierana, a z ran sączyła się krew. Lance próbował opatrzyć rany i związał kawałek swojej koszulki tuż nad nimi. Sam też nie był w najlepszym stanie – poobijany, z podbitym okiem, licznymi zadrapaniami, oddychał ciężko i zerkał z ukosa na Rogue.

\- Ona… - pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Rogue przyklękła nad współlokatorką i jej chłopakiem.

\- Żyje. Ale nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, co się tutaj stało… - zaczął ciężko Lance. Mówił przytomnym, choć zmęczonym głosem. Oboje byli bez kurtek, Kitty była nienaturalnie blada, a Lance szczękał zębami.

\- Musimy jak najszybciej dostarczyć was do Instytutu – oznajmiła Rogue. – Jean, znaleźliśmy ich – oznajmiła do mikrofonu.

\- Rogue… - przerwał jej Kurt.

\- Kurt, za chwilę. Jesteśmy na skrzyżowaniu ulic…

\- Rogue! – Dziewczyna poczuła, jak gwałtownie opada na ziemię. W miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stała, pojawiła się dziura mogąca pomieścić kilkoro ludzi. Skinieniem podziękowała bratu za szybką reakcję, ale Kurt patrzył z przerażeniem na to, co znajdowało się wysoko ponad nimi. Wysoki na co najmniej cztery piętra metalowy robot kierował na nich swoją wielką łapę.

\- OBIEKT: MUTANT. CEL: ZNISZCZYĆ.

\- _Rogue?! Rogue?! Co się dzieje?! Gdzie jesteście?!_

* * *

Kurtowi udało się odciągnąć uwagę robota od reszty towarzyszy. Teleportował się wokół niego tak szybko, że przypominało to walkę z natrętną muchę. Było to jednak skuteczne: stwór, czy cokolwiek to było, bezskutecznie próbował potraktować go laserem bądź pięściami.

\- Będę musiała użyć swojej mocy – oznajmiła Rogue. Lance przytaknął i wyciągnął ku niej swoją dłoń. Rogue zawahała się.

\- Nie twojej – odparła patrząc mu w oczy. Lance przez chwilę przetrawiał znaczenie tych słów. Spojrzał na nieprzytomną Kitty i westchnął ciężko.

\- To jej… nie zaszkodzi? – zapytał. Czuł, że szczypią go oczy. Rogue zmarszczyła czoło i uniosła przepraszająco brwi.

\- Nie wiem. Postaram się zaabsorbować tylko niewielką część jej mocy.

Lance nie spuszczał wzroku z Kitty. Czuł na sobie ponaglające spojrzenie Rogue.

\- To też moja przyjaciółka – dodała po chwili. Alvers spojrzał wreszcie na Rogue i nieznacznie skinął głową. Rogue zdjęła skórzaną rękawiczką i kredowo białą dłonią dotknęła policzka Kitty. Poczuła ciepło bijące z ciała jej przyjaciółki, co z jednej strony dawało jej nadzieję, z drugiej – rodziło przypuszczenie, że Kitty ma wysoką gorączkę. Sekundę później jej głowę wypełniły myśli współlokatorki, wspomnienia oraz cześć jej jaźni. Rogue taktownie starała się nie zgłębiać się w nich zanadto. Na próbę sięgnęła ręką w ścianę, o którą opierał się Lance. Dłoń swobodnie przeszła przez ceglany mur. Rogue uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i pobiegła w stronę walczącego Kurta.

\- Kurt, przenieś mnie na kark tego żelastwa – krzyknęła do brata.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz – mruknął do siebie. Nie miał czasu zastanowić się nad znaczeniem jej słów. Teleportował się koło niej i chwycił za odzianą w rękawiczkę dłoń. Sekundę później oboje znaleźli się na ramionach robota. Ten szybko zareagował i jednym ruchem zrzucił Kurta, który nie zdążył się w porę wyteleportować i uderzył w budynek oddalony o kilkadziesiąt kroków. Rogue zawahała się. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna teraz ratować brata, czy realizować swój szalony plan. Nim zdążyła podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję, metalowa dłoń stwora chwyciła ją w pasie. Poczuła potężny ścisk w żebrach, chwilę później mogła jedynie skupić się na ogarniającym ją bólu.

\- CEL: ROZPOZNANY. STATUS: MUTANT. ROGUE. ZNISZCZYĆ.

Nie mogła dłużej zwlekać. Skupiła się na zaabsorbowanej mocy i dosłownie zanurkowała w robocie. Przeleciała przez cały jego korpus i spadła na asfaltową powierzchnię drogi. To była jej jedyna szansa. Kitty, prócz tego, że mogła fazować przez różne powierzchnie, mogła niszczyć w ten sposób mechanizmy urządzeń elektronicznych. Normą było, że co najmniej raz w tygodniu musiała kupować nowy budzik lub radio. Rogue miała nadzieję, ze fazując przez niemal całą powierzchnię tego robota uda jej się go unieszkodliwić i zniszczyć całe jego elektroniczne wnętrze. Sekundy, jakie minęły od jej upadku, dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Robot wciąż stał i wydawało się, że za chwilę sięgnie po nią lub usmaży laserem. Na dodatek ból został spotęgowany upadkiem na zimny, twardy asfalt. Nie mogła zaczerpnąć oddechu, czuła, że rozerwałoby to jej płuca, więc pozostało jej tylko obserwowanie. Kilka mrugnięć później była sparaliżowana nie strachem, a ciężarem żelastwa, jakie na nią spadło.

\- Rogue! Rogue, trzymaj się! – zdążyła usłyszeć krzyk Kurta. Potem już tylko otoczyła ją cisza i zupełna ciemność.

* * *

Czuła, że boli ją głowa. Bardzo, bardzo mocno. I klatka piersiowa. Miała wrażenie, że na jej ciele zacisnęła się ogromna metalowa łapa, która z każdą sekundą zwiększała nacisk. Do jej uszu dobiegały strzępki rozmów, hałasy, wycie syren. Marzyła, by wróciła cisza.

\- Może powinieneś jeszcze raz ją dotknąć?

\- A może ty spróbujesz?

\- Po co jej laser w oczach?

\- Logan, dotknij jej jeszcze raz, chyba za mało wchłonęła…

Powoli otworzyła oczy. Tuż nad nią stali pochyleni Scott, Logan oraz Kurt. Na ich twarzach pojawiła się ulga, najbardziej dostrzegalna chyba u Logana.

\- Trzymaj się, dzieciaku – przywitał ją. – Dostałaś najlepsze lekarstwo na świecie.

\- Polemizowałbym – odparł Scott. – Wolverine pozwolił ci zaabsorbować część jego mocy, dzięki czemu…

\- Och, ona to wie, prawda, Rogue? – przerwał mu Kurt i utulił siostrę starając się nie dopuścić do kontaktu z jej nagą skórą. – To co zrobiłaś, było naprawdę… - zaczął podekscytowanym głosem.

\- Głupie – przerwał mu brutalnie Scott. – Nie miałaś pewności, czy twój plan zadziała. Naraziłaś nie tylko siebie, ale też Shadowcat…

\- Zamknij się – wtrącił Logan i wziął Rogue na ręce. – Spisałaś się, Stripes – powiedział cicho, gdy byli poza zasięgiem czyichkolwiek uszu. Rogue przymknęła oczy i pozwoliła działać wzmożonej regeneracji Logana. Czuła, że wracają jej siły, szum w uszach zelżał, tylko jej żebra pulsowały bólem.

\- Co z Kitty i Lancem? – zapytała już całkiem przytomna, gdy zbliżali się do Blackbirda. Logan pozwolił jest wstać i, choć wciąż wsparta na swoim towarzyszu, powolnym krokiem szła w kierunku odrzutowca. Wyglądało na to, że nikogo tam nie było, nawet Jean.

\- Kurt zdążył przenieść ich do ambulatorium. Wyliżą się z tego.

\- Ja… Nie zastanowiłam się nad tym, co robię… Teraz sobie myślę, że to było skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne. Mogłam zabić Kitty - stwierdziła ciężkim tonem Rogue i ponownie przymknęła oczy.

\- Gdybyś zaczęła się zastanawiać, mogłoby być już za późno i waszą czwórkę moglibyśmy schować do pudełka po zapałkach – odparł szorstko Logan. – Masz dobre odruchy, dzieciaku. To się nazywa instynkt. Nie pozwól go sobie zagłuszyć, a zwłaszcza takim trzęsidupom jak Summers.

Rogue zamilkła, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Wypowiedź Logana brzmiała jak komplement, niemniej jednak niepokojące było jego dość brutalne określenie na bądź co bądź lidera grupy. Nigdy nie słyszała, by któryś z mentorów tak się o nim wyrażał. Czyżby coś się wydarzyło między Loganem a Scottem?

Poza tym reakcja Scotta nie była zbyt przyjemna. Poczuła się jak małe dziecko.

\- A co z wami? Gdzie jest Jean? I druga grupa? – zapytała po dłuższej chwili.

\- Hankowi udało się wydobyć z tej kupy złomu jakąś blaszkę, dzięki której uda mu się zidentyfikować te chodzące złomowiska. Zdążyliśmy pokonać całą czwórkę, czyli tyle, ile ich miało być. Beast udał się do Instytutu, a my mieliśmy dołączyć do was. I wtedy od Jean dowiedzieliśmy się, że macie kłopoty. Zapakowaliśmy się do Blackbirda, a na miejscu zastaliśmy już Cajuna. Zdążył wyciągnąć cię spod tej sterty blachy, nim to ustrojstwo wybuchło. To chyba jakiś system zabezpieczający, bo pozostała czwórka też skończyła na fajerwerkach. Miałaś dużo szczęścia, chudzino.

\- Tak, chyba tak… - jęknęła Rogue i ułożyła się na jednym z siedzeń Blackbirda. Przymknęła powieki starając się nie skupiać na bólu w klatce piersiowej. Chwilę później straciła przytomność.

* * *

Powrót do pełnej formy zajął Rogue kilka dni. Regeneracja „pożyczona" (Rogue zwróciła uwagę na to słowo – sam profesor użył takiego sformułowania w kontekście jej i Wolverine'a; co ciekawe, w każdym innym wypadku jest to „absorpcja", „wchłonięcie", a nawet „kradzież" czy „pasożytnictwo") od Logana wystarczyła na uleczenie powierzchownych ran, jednak złamane żebra wymagały większego nakładu pracy, zwłaszcza ze strony dr. McCoya i jego lekarstw. Niemniej jednak Rogue wyszła na tym i tak lepiej, niż Kitty, Lance oraz Storm. Ta ostatnia cudem przeżyła walkę z robotami i tylko szybka reakcja Colossussa uratowała jej życie. Gambit zostawił ją pod opieką Piotra, który zdążył zawiadomić już Forge'a, by natychmiast zajął się transportem dla Ororo. Sam Remy ruszył w stronę dzielnicy, w której byli Rogue i Kurt. Gdy usłyszał komunikat od Jean, że ci potrzebują pomocy, był niemal na miejscu i tylko dzięki temu zdążył w porę zareagować i wyciągnąć Rogue spod kupy żelastwa na kilka chwil przed wybuchem. Gdy upewnił się, że druga grupa już jest na miejscu, poszedł sprawdzić stan Kitty i Lance'a. Oboje byli już poważnie osłabieni przez odniesione rany oraz panujące zimno. Kitty jeszcze przez wiele dni walczyła z gorączką, ale summa summarum poza złamaniem nogi i wieloma zadrapaniami nic jej nie było. Gorzej natomiast było z Lancem. Rogue pamiętała, że na pierwszy rzut oka nic mu nie było. Jednak okazało się, że krew, którą widziała na ulicy, należała do niego. Miał otwartą ranę na udzie i McCoy nawet rozważał konieczność amputacji. Do tego miał liczne obrażenia wewnętrzne, ale na szczęście nie zagroziły jego życiu.

Kitty zrelacjonowała również przebieg wydarzeń. Owszem, oboje wybrali się do Taco Bell, gdyż koniecznie chciała coś sama ugotować i wyszło jak zwykle – czyli na klapie. Razem z nimi wyszli również Toad oraz Blob, z którymi rozstali się kilka przecznic wcześniej. Najprawdopodobniej to uratowało ich wszystkich przez śmiercią w siedzibie Bractwa Mutantów, gdyż budynek zawalił się zaledwie pół godziny później przez atak trzech robotów.

Miłą atmosferę w fast foodzie przerwało pojawienie się jednego z nich ulicę dalej. Nastała panika. Większość klientów i personel knajpki zdążył się ewakuować, w czym zresztą pomagali Kitty i Lance. Gdy robot zbliżał się do skrzyżowania ulic, przy której stał bar, Kitty i Lance przefazowali przez ściany budynku. Nie zdążyli nawet zabrać swoich rzeczy. Przemknęli do zaułka za knajpą, jednak robot jakimś cudem zlokalizował ich i podążył za nimi. Co ciekawe, znał ich tożsamość i cały czas mówił coś o „unieszkodliwieniu" i „zniszczeniu celu". Robot użył swojej energii, by odrzucić ich na ścianę, ale Kitty ponownie przefazowała przez budynki, a Lance wzbudził falę sejsmiczną. Uciekli na drugą stronę ulicy, stamtąd Lance posłał jeszcze jeden wstrząs, który najpewniej został odnotowany przez Cerebro. Robot zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił i dopiero wtedy oboje dostrzegli, że nie jest z nimi najlepiej. Najprawdopodobniej adrenalina i stres zagłuszyły ból u obojga, wtedy jednak powrócił on ze zdwojoną siłą. Kitty straciła przytomność, a Lance ledwo ją przeniósł w głąb zaułka. Tam znalazła ich Rogue.

Wszyscy uczestnicy wydarzeń, poza Lancem, który wciąż leżał w ambulatorium, zwołani zostali na naradę w podziemiach Instytutu. Profesor Xavier czekał, aż wszyscy zajmą swoje miejsca przy olbrzymim, okrągłym stole. Splótł dłonie i palcami wskazującymi podparł podbródek. Potoczył spojrzeniem po zebranych i gdyż już wszyscy usiedli, odchrząknął.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteśmy w komplecie. – Skinął w kierunku Storm, Kitty oraz Rogue. – Chciałbym was pochwalić za opanowanie, zimną krew i zdolność do współpracy. Dzięki temu chyba możemy zasiadać tu w pełnym gronie. – Profesor uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust. Zrobił dłuższą pauzę, przeniósł dłonie na podołek i skinął na McCoya. Beast uśmiechnął się i zwrócił do zebranych.

\- Udało mi się dostać do aplikacji, która sterowała tymi… robotami. Właściwie był to nadajnik, coś w rodzaju GPS, ale z większymi możliwościami, jest to bardzo ciekawa technologia, nie spotkałem się jeszcze…

\- Do rzeczy, Hank – przerwał mu Logan. McCoy poprawił okulary i kontynuował.

\- Roboty, czy może inaczej, Strażnicy, bo tak brzmi ich nazwa, są zaprogramowane do jednego celu. Namierzają tych, którzy posługują się ponadludzką mocą i… dążą do ich eliminacji.

\- Są w stanie wykryć chromosom odpowiedzialny za mutację – wtrącił Forge. – Jeszcze nie wiemy, na jakiej zasadzie działa weryfikacja, ale wkrótce do tego dojdziemy.

Całkowita cisza, zupełny bezruch zapanował w sali. Każdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że roboty chciały ich zabić, jednak powiedzenie tego wprost, że takie ich było zadanie, ktoś je stworzył tylko do tego celu, przytłoczyło ich zupełnie. Rogue bezwiednie zacisnęła pięści. Ogarnęła ją wściekłość. Zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu walczyła, by ludzkość nie została zmieciona z powierzchni ziemi, a teraz ci dwulicowi hipokryci urządzili sobie na nią polowanie?! Miała ochotę wyjść i trzasnąć drzwiami, ale opanowała się. Potoczyła spojrzeniem po znajomych twarzach. Większość wydawała się przybita, ze smutkiem spoglądała na swoje kolana. Wyjątkiem był, oczywiście, Remy, który z intensywnością wpatrywał się w nią. Rogue zaczerwieniła się i uciekła spojrzeniem, udając, że wcale nie dostrzega pojawienia się złośliwego uśmieszku na twarzy Cajuna.

\- Skąd wiedzieli, kim jesteśmy? Jeden z tych… Strażników… zidentyfikował mnie. Zresztą, nie tylko mnie – Scott zwrócił się do pozostałych. Niektórzy przytaknęli lub skinęli głowami. – Nie powstał przecież żaden rejestr mutantów.

\- To jest dobre pytanie, Scott – odparł Xavier. – Wydaje mi się, że te dane pochodzą z Cerebro. Pytanie tylko, kto je wykradł. I komu dostarczył.

\- Mystique – wyszeptała Rogue. – Ona już kiedyś miała dostęp do Cerebro.

\- Możliwe również, że to Magneto. On również prowadził swoją bazę danych – zauważył Colossus.

\- Ciężko mi uwierzyć, by to Eric stał za tymi atakami. To nie w jego stylu – zawahał się Xavier, na co Logan prychnął.

\- Przestań go bronić, Chuck – warknął. – Z tak popapraną psychiką Magneto jest zdolny do wszystkiego.

\- To samo można powiedzieć o tobie – wtrącił Scott.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać, chłopcze? – W słowach Logana zagrzmiała groźba.

\- Dość – przerwał im Xavier.

\- Myślę, że Logan może mieć trochę racji – delikatnie zasugerowała Ororo. – Kitty, powiedz mi, czy gdy byłaś u Lance'a, w domu znajdowali się Pietro i Wanda?

Kitty podrapała się po głowie i chwilę zastanowiła się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Tak, ale byli tylko ten, przez chwilę. Później gdzieś wyszli.

\- Oboje? W tym samym czasie? – dopytał profesor. Gdy Kitty przytaknęła, zmarszczył czoło i na dłuższą chwilę zamilkł. – Przemyślę to – odrzekł wreszcie. – Wracając do naszych nowych przyjaciół, dr McCoy oraz Forge spróbują dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej na ich temat.

\- Ja mogę monitorować, czy w Internecie pojawiły się informacje o nowych atakach – zaoferowała Kitty. Profesor uśmiechnął się do niej z aprobatą. – Ustawię alert i jak tylko coś się pojawi, zostaniemy o tym poinformowani.

Rogue z fascynacją obserwowała nakręcającą się coraz bardziej Kitty. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest z niej beztroska, radosna dziewczyna pozbawiona talentu kulinarnego, za to świetnie tańcząca i szalenie wysportowana, ale niewielu wiedziało również o na pozór niepasującym do niej hobby: komputerach i wszystkim, co z nimi związane.

\- …możemy też sprawdzić bazy danych posterunków i reszty służb – kontynuowała Kitty. – Niestety do większych instytucji jeszcze nie udało mi się włamać – dokończyła, wzruszając ramionami i skromnie spuszczając wzrok. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Instytutu wpatrywali się w nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami i – niektórzy – ustami. Nie wyłączając profesora, który dopiero po chwili odzyskał rezon.

\- Dobrze – podsumował niezbyt pewnym tonem. – Dziękuję, Katherine. W razie jakichkolwiek problemów – profesor uniósł brwi – możesz liczyć na moją pomoc.

Kitty uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha, zapewne podejrzewając, że zaoferowana przez Xaviera pomoc oznaczała mniej więcej tyle co „gdybyś została w jakikolwiek sposób zdemaskowana, śmiało przyjdź do mnie, a rozwalimy telepatycznie całą Sieć, byle tylko cię ukryć".

\- Dziękuję za spotkanie, jesteście już wolni – oznajmił, nadal zerkając podejrzliwie na Kitty.

Wszyscy wstali z miejsc i ruszyli w stronę drzwi, zostawiając w sali profesora oraz Logana. Najprawdopodobniej Wolverine miał na tyle szacunku do Xaviera, że postanowił go poinformować o tym, jak wielkim jest głupcem na osobności, a nie przy grupie uczniów. Rogue z gorzkim uśmiechem pomyślała, że albo dopiero teraz pojawiły się niesnaski między starszymi członkami Instytutu, albo wcześniej tego nie zauważała. Bycie dorosłym ssie.

\- Hej, Rogue! – usłyszała za sobą. Chwilę później dogonił ją Kurt i wręczył jej książkę. – Zapomniałem ci oddać.

\- Um, fajnie, że sobie przypomniałeś – bąknęła, czując, że zaczyna się rumienić. Czytał, czy nie czytał? Ale będzie przypał… Zacisnęła powieki z zażenowania.

\- Miałem ci wcześniej oddać, ale nie było kiedy. Albo leżałaś w ambulatorium, albo siedziałem u Kitty… Sama rozumiesz.

\- Tak, tak – odparła szybko i chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć temat, przyspieszyła kroku. To samo zrobił Kurt i nawet nie zauważyli, że szli już tuż za Remym.

\- Jutro pierwszy trening po… tym wszystkim – kontynuował rozmowę Kurt. – Czuję, że moje mięśnie tego nie wytrzymają. I czuję, że Logan tego nie zrozumie – jęknął.

\- Znasz przecież Logana – wzruszyła ramionami Rogue. – Nie tylko nie zrozumie, ale jeszcze podkręci sesję wychodząc z założenia, że Sentinels to tylko rozgrzewka przed poziomem dziewiątym.

\- Taa… - westchnął ponownie Kurt. – Znam go aż za dobrze, dlatego tak bardzo chcę się wymiksować z tego treningu... Hej, Rogue, idziemy dzisiaj z Kitty na zakupy przedświąteczne. Zabierzesz się z nami? Odwiedzimy też tę nową knajpkę w centrum, podobno mają tam nieziemską kawę cynamonową.

\- Nie, jestem zajęta dzisiaj – odparła szybko Rogue, wchodząc po schodach. – Chcę zrobić sobie mały trening przez jutrzejszą sesją z Loganem.

\- No dobra, ale jakby co, to propozycja jest wciąż aktualna, poza tym mają tam też naleśniki – odpowiedział Kurt i już miał się żegnać z siostrą, gdyż dotarli do pokoju Kitty i Rogue, gdy jednak coś sobie przypomniał. – A tak w ogóle to myślałem, że Władca Pierścieni jest o tych krasnoludkach, które razem z tym siwym magiem mają zanieść gdzieś jakiś pierścionek, a nie o sekretarce, która zadurzyła się w swoim szefie, ale może to mi się coś pomyliło…


	3. Wzgardzona Panna Młoda

Pomimo że w Instytucie były aż dwie zmywarki przemysłowe, Jean wolała czasem tradycyjnie zanurzyć dłonie w ciepłej, pienistej wodzie i umyć naczynia tak, jak robiła to jej matka. Ku jej wielkiej radości, Scott nie dość że nie czynił z tego obiektu żartów, to jeszcze pomagał jej przy tym, dzięki czemu mogli pobyć sami w wielkiej kuchni (nie wiedzieć czemu, gdy przychodziła pora sprzątania po obiedzie, wszyscy uczniowie i mentorzy cudownie się ulatniali) i pogrążyć się w rozmowie.

\- Może pójdziemy w niedzielę do tej włoskiej knajpki w SoHo? – zapytał Scott, przecierając szmatką porcelanowe talerze.

\- Z chęcią bym poszła, ale muszę powtórzyć przed egzaminami jeszcze anatomię i chemię analityczną – westchnęła Jean. Od października studiowała genetykę na Metropolitan College i wiele wysiłku kosztowało ją znalezienie czasu na zajęcia, naukę, ale również sesje z Instytucie. Każda minuta się liczyła. – A u ciebie jak tam? Nie ma jeszcze tej gorączki przedegzaminacyjnej?

Scott studiował zarządzanie na jednej z mniejszych uczelni wyższych w Nowym Jorku. Nie tak prestiżowej jak Metro College, bo egzaminy SAT nie poszły Scottowi najlepiej, jednak Jean i tak była z niego dumna.

\- Nie… – mruknął tylko. Jean widziała, że coś go gryzło. Oczywiście mogłaby użyć telepatii, ale tak jak profesor uważała, że byłoby to nieetyczne. Ufała swojemu chłopakowi i wiedziała, że powiedziałby jej wszystko. Byli przecież pokrewnymi duszami.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytała przyjaźnie, zerkając na chłopaka.

\- Myślę o tym, czy na pewno studia to przyszłość dla mnie – wydusił z siebie wreszcie i spojrzał na Jean, czekając na krytykę bądź motywacyjne kazanie. Cokolwiek. Zamiast tego dziewczyna wytarła dokładnie dłonie i podeszła do niego, chwytając jego dłonie w swoje. Scott odwrócił się od naczyń i spojrzał jej w oczy. Serdeczne, zielone oczy pełne miłości.

\- Czemu tak myślisz? – spytała, a on wiedział, że tym szczerym oczom może powiedzieć wszystko. Cały lęk przed osądzaniem minął jak ręką odjął.

\- Czuję, że jestem potrzebny tutaj – powiedział, ściskając mocniej splecione dłonie.

\- Scottie, mój kochany Scottie, zawsze na posterunku – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Przemyślałeś to, prawda?

Scott skinął jedynie głową i objął Jean w pasie, przyciągając do siebie. Dziewczyna roześmiała się i zarzuciła ręce na szyję, oplatając go ciasno. Czuł ciepło jej oddechu, rude włosy muskały jego twarz, a wielkie, zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego z miłością i oddaniem.

\- Profesor już wie? – spytała szeptem.

\- Najpierw chciałem powiedzieć tobie – odparł równie cicho, opierając się czołem o jej czoło. – Jestem kapitanem X-Menów. To nie jest praca na pół etatu.

\- Wiem, kochany – wymruczała. Uśmiechnął się słysząc ten ton. Przyjęła to tak dobrze, spodziewał się nieco ostrzejszej reakcji. Może nawet uda mu się dzisiaj… Poczuł, jak coś mokrego przesuwa się po plecach.

\- Jean…? – zapytał, nie wypuszczając dziewczyny z objęć.

\- Taaaaak? – spytała niewinnie, ale zdradził ją chichot. Wyswobodziła się z objęć i śmiejąc się już w głos odskoczyła od Scotta. – Mój drogi, z racji tego, że ty rezygnujesz z dalszej edukacji, możesz się w całości poświęcić zmywaniu, kiedy ja będę się uczyć – powiedziała głośno, odwiązując fartuszek. Scott jedynie pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Obserwował, jak dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wychodzi z kuchni, gdy przypomniało mu się coś.

\- Grey, zaczekaj! – krzyknął, na co dziewczyna, już w drzwiach, odwróciła się do niego.

\- Tak, pójdziemy do tej knajpki, Summers – odparła, bezbłędnie wyczytując w myślach, o co chciał ją zapytać. A może to nie była telepatia, tylko to pokrewieństwo dusz? Gimnastykując się, wyciągnął zza koszuli mokrą gąbkę do mycia naczyń i wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia, tym razem z większą beztroską niż jeszcze kilka minut temu.

Jean tymczasem wyszła z kuchni i skręciła w korytarz prowadzący do podziemi Instytutu. Czuła, jak rośnie w niej ledwie powstrzymywany gniew. Nie mogła wybuchnąć przy Scottcie, nie wtedy, gdy z taką ufnością patrzył na nią. Ale musiała dać ujść wszystkim emocjom. Kiedy ona staje się mistrzynią organizacji czasu, on tak po prostu się poddaje. Kiedy ona za cztery lata będzie miała już jakiś tytuł naukowy otwierający jej ścieżkę na wyższe studia, on będzie dalej tkwił w Bayville. Mógł osiągnąć tak wiele. Mógł dzielić z nią wszystkie trudy college'u, chodzić na wspólne studenckie imprezy i korzystać z dorosłego życia razem z nią, z dala od dzieciaków, z dala od Instytutu, z dala od obowiązków tutaj. A zamiast tego woli zostać. Pieprzone poczucie obowiązku.

Ze złością otworzyła drzwi do damskiej szatni i zrzuciła z siebie ubrania. Automatycznie, niczym robot, wciągnęła na siebie skórzany kostium, związała włosy w kucyk i weszła do Danger Roomu.

\- Grey? – usłyszała kilka metrów nad sobą głos Wolverine'a. Stał przy konsoli i najprawdopodobniej manualnie ustawiał sobie program sesji, gdyż również był w uniformie.

\- Logan – uśmiechnęła się do niego nieznacznie, próbując powstrzymać wulkan emocji, który w niej buzował.

\- Wpadłaś na relaksujące mordobicie fantomów? – spytał z błyskiem w oku. Przez chwilę wahała się, czy nie wyjść stąd i nie odreagować w jakiś inny sposób, z dala od ludzi. Ale Logan przecież nigdy nie pyta, więc co za różnica, czy poćwiczą wspólnie czy nie.

\- Coś w tym stylu – odparła z cieniem uśmiechu. – Co najmniej poziom jedenasty, jeśli możesz.

Logan uniósł pytająco brew, ale nie powiedział już nic. Przez chwilę ustawiał coś jeszcze za konsolą, a później dołączył do Jean na dole. Gdy miasto powoli się tworzyło, zerknął z ukosa na dziewczynę.

\- Czyli nie tylko ja miałem zły dzień – mruknął, na co Jean jedynie zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Logan odreagowujący w Danger Roomie? – uniosła brew. – Myślałam, że jak zawsze uciekniesz do Kanady.

Logan prychnął i spojrzał spod oka na Grey.

\- Nie jest to głupi pomysł, rudzielcu – stwierdził. – Ale w razie czego przybędę ci na ratunek, nie martw się.

\- Jak zawsze – odparła Jean i ruszyła pierwsza do ataku.

* * *

Do dyspozycji każdego starszego ucznia Instytutu były sale rekreacyjne. Zaliczał się do nich Danger Room (choć nieliczni młodzi podopieczni Xaviera z własnej woli korzystali z tej Sali), a także kilka mniejszych sali gimnastycznych, w których można było nie tylko pograć w kosza, rozłożyć stoły do tenisa, czy zorganizować mecz piłki ręcznej, ale również w spokoju poćwiczyć. Jedno z takich pomieszczeń było wyposażone w worki treningowe, maty, a także drabinki, skakanki, czy hantle. Tam właśnie Rogue przychodziła ćwiczyć, gdy nie miała indywidualnych spotkań z Loganem.

Tak też było i dzisiaj.

Od ponad trzydziestu minut ćwiczyła technikę wyprowadzania ciosów na worku zawieszonym na stojaku. Tak, jak uczył ją Logan. Całą ręką, wszystkimi mięśniami, w odpowiedniej postawie. Czuła, jak kropelki potu ściekają z jej czoła, a kosmyki włosów kleją się do twarzy, ale nawet na chwilę nie przestała ćwiczyć. W głowie miała cały czas wielkie, metalowe roboty, które zostały stworzone tylko po to, by zniszczyć wszystkich nosicieli zmutowanego genu. Kitty i Lance otarli się o śmierć. Ona sama prawie nie została zmiażdżona w ciężkim uścisku. Ryzykowali wiele, by powstrzymać te roboty, które mogły przecież zrobić krzywdę zwykłym ludziom. I co?

Kolejne ciosy były coraz mocniejsze, z prędkością graniczącą z szaleństwem uderzała w skórzany worek. Gdyby mogła swoje emocje przenieść na ten przedmiot, z pewnością nie zostałoby z niego nic.

W większości programów publicystycznych mówili tylko o tym, jak to wina za ataki Sentinels leży po stronie mutantów. „Gdyby nie mutanci, tych robotów by nie było." „To wszystko ich wina, pamiętacie przecież, co się działo latem." „Nie chcemy brać udziału w wojnie między mutantami." „Należy ich wszystkich skatalogować i kontrolować." „Nie da się walczyć z mutantami, należy ich wszystkich zamknąć, wtedy problemy znikną." „Ich moc powinna być przebadana i kontrolowana." „Moje mieszkanie zostało zniszczone przez te wielkie roboty, gdyby nie mutanci, nie byłoby tych robotów." „Czy naprawdę powinniśmy winić twórcę tych robotów? On pewnie jest tak samo zaniepokojony jak i my."

Opadła na kolana i zrzuciła rękawice. Przeczesała mokre od potu włosy i otarła łzy wściekłości i bezsilności zarazem. Niezdarnie wstała, upiła łyk wody z butelki stojącej na parapecie ponownie założyła rękawiczki, wracając do przerwanego treningu.

Skupiona na swoim zajęciu początkowo nie usłyszała dźwięku otwieranych drzwi. Dopiero po chwili zanotowała czyjąś obecność. Zresztą, to nie było trudne: do sali wpadła banda młodszych uczniów Instytutu, tych z przedziału 12 – 14 lat. Najgorszy wiek. Zresztą, dla Rogue każdy wiek dziecka jest tym najgorszym. Ona po prostu nie lubiła dzieci.

Już miała powiedzieć na głos, jak bardzo nie życzy sobie ich obecności, gdy na końcu pochodu szedł nie kto inny, jak Remy Lebeau. Wydawał się nie zauważać jej obecności, choć mogłaby przysiąc, że kąciki jego ust drżą od powstrzymywanego śmiechu. Dusząc w sobie chęć starcia tegoż z jego twarzy za pomocą pięści, Rogue zdjęła rękawice i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. Dopiero wtedy Gambit udał zaskoczenie jej obecnością i szeroko się uśmiechnął. Drań.

\- Cherie, nie sądziłem, że cię tu spotkam! – wykrzyknął. To oczywiście nie była prawda. Doskonale wiedział, że tu będzie. Wszak od niej to usłyszał, dzisiaj, tuż po zebraniu z profesorem. Co prawda ona chyba nie zdawała sobie sprawy z kim, oprócz Kurta, dzieli się swoimi planami, ale to już nie jego zmartwienie, oui? Potem wystarczyło już tylko zgłosić się do profesora z chęcią przeprowadzenia treningu zręcznościowego wśród młodszych uczniów i voila! Teraz pozostało już tylko doprowadzić plan do końca. – Może się do nas przyłączysz?

Rogue otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Ja? Z nimi? – wskazała na przysłuchujące się rozmowie dzieciaki.

\- Co, boisz się, że będą lepsi od ciebie? – Remy uniósł brew i spojrzał z drwiącym uśmiechem.

\- Chyba żartujesz. Mogłabym poprowadzić te zajęcia, a nie ćwiczyć razem z nimi.

Remy tylko na to czekał.

\- To świetnie się składa! Remy'emu przyda się ktoś do pomocy w poprowadzeniu tych zajęć! – Posłał jej bardzo, ale to bardzo podstępny uśmieszek.

\- Chyba kpisz. – Łypnęła na niego spod oka. Ten nawet nie mrugnął.

\- Profesor wspominał, że bardzo dobrze walczysz wręcz. A jak uczyć młodzież – tu uśmiechnął się szeroko do dzieciarni – to tylko na najlepszych przykładach, nieprawdaż?

No tak, profesor. Pewnie sam zaproponował Remy'emu, by zgarnął na prowadzone przez siebie zajęcia Rogue. Ale to przecież ona miała wybrać i mentora, i czas! Jeśli Xavier dowie się, że odmówiła, może czekać ją pogadanka. Zwłaszcza że dzisiejszy wieczór był wolny, a ona sama nie miała aż tak dużo nauki. Z tego się nie wyłga.

\- Ale ja… nie mam czasu – odparła szybko strzelając spojrzeniami w boki. – Mam do napisania referat, esej i… bardzo ważny projekt o…

\- O? – dopytał uprzejmie Remy.

\- O płazińcach – odparła bardzo poważnym tonem. Nie mrugaj. Nie mrugaj. Jeśli mrugniesz, to będzie wiedział, że kłamiesz. Nie mrugaj. Nie mrugaj!

Mrugnęła.

\- A co dokładnie o tych płazińcach? – ciągnął z zainteresowaniem Remy. Co prawda jego zainteresowania nie przykuły te… płazińce, czy cokolwiek to jest, a coraz bardziej pąsowiejąca Rogue. Nawet jeśli od teraz przez pół roku będzie musiał prowadzić zajęcia dla tych dzieciaków, to ta chwila całkowicie mu to wynagradzała.

\- O ich życiu w stadzie. – O zgrozo, czemu musiała wybrać akurat termin z biologii, z której była kompletnie tępa? – O hierarchii w stadzie, polowaniach na antylopy… Takie tam płazińcowe rzeczy – dodała, gestykulując.

\- A czy płazińce to nie są takie robaki? – zainteresowała się jedna z dziewczynek. Rogue zabiła ją wzrokiem. A potem zapamiętała jej twarz, by móc ją dręczyć w wolnych chwilach.

\- Zamknij się – syknęła do niej.

\- Remy postara się nie zająć ci dużo czasu, Roguey – uśmiechnął się Remy z satysfakcją obserwując coraz większy rumieniec na twarzy dziewczyny.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – odparła gniewnie.

\- Oczywiście, cherie. To jak, zostaniesz z nami na kwadrans? – zapytał uprzejmie.

\- Nawet gdybym chciała, to nie mogę. Nie jestem dobrze ubrana – odparła zażenowana. To była jej ostatnia deska ratunku. Zawsze ćwiczyła sama, więc nie musiała się martwić o to, czy kogoś przypadkiem nie dotknie. Dlatego stawiała na wygodę i wybierała obcisłe legginsy i prosty tank top odsłaniający ramiona. Tylko rękawiczki nosiła zawsze przy sobie, z przyzwyczajenia.

\- Cherie, Remy uważa, że wyglądasz bardzo dobrze, ale rozumie, o co chodzi. Łap! – Gambit zwinnym ruchem zdjął swój płaszcz i rzucił go do niej. Rogue odruchowo złapała i po chwili zastanowienia nałożyła na siebie. Sięgnęła też po swoje rękawiczki.

\- No dobrze, dzieciaki – zaklasnął Remy. Rogue z niechęcią obserwowała, jak niemal wszystkie dziewczynki wodzą wzrokiem za swoim nauczycielem. Pod płaszczem Remy nosił czarny t – shirt, który w sposób, który powinien być zabroniony, podkreślał mięśnie brzucha i wyraźne bicepsy. Nie był typowym mięśniakiem, który miał szeroki kark. Był… w sam raz. Wysportowany, dobrze zbudowany, ale jednocześnie nie przerysowany, jak niektórzy faceci rodem z komiksów. – Razem z Rogue zademonstrujemy parę chwytów, a później pogadamy o szczegółach.

Rogue wyszła na środek i stanęła naprzeciwko Gambita. W przeciwieństwie do niej był wyraźnie zrelaksowany i odprężony.

Zaatakowała szybko. Wyprowadziła cios wprost w jego szczękę. Na ułamek sekundy przed tym była przekonana, że zaraz nowy nabytek Instytutu straci kilka zębów. Przez chwilę nawet mu współczuła. Ale tylko przez moment, bo Gambit w ostatniej chwili gładko się uchylił.

\- Ostro zaczynamy, cherie – mruknął do niej. Miała ochotę zetrzeć mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy. Wyprostowała się i przybrała pozycję do walki. Przez chwilę tylko mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż wreszcie Rogue zrobiła półobrót i zamachnęła się łokciem na jego podbrzusze. Nie poczuła uderzenia. Znowu się uchylił.

Walka z Loganem była przewidywalna. Wiedziała, że jej atutem jest szybkość i zwinność, a nie siła. Co jednak w sytuacji, gdy walczyła z kimś szybszym, zwinniejszym i z pewnością silniejszym? Zmarszczyła czoło i ponownie uderzyła. Gambit lekko tylko się przesunął, wciąż sam nie przejmował inicjatywy.

\- Chyba Remy się dzisiaj nie zmęczy – uśmiechnął się zadziornie do Rogue, na co odezwało się kilka chichotów. Rogue była zła na siebie, że zgodziła się na tę farsę. Coraz bardziej zirytowana, celowała na oślep zapominając o technice oraz wskazówkach przekazywanych przez Logana.

Gdy znowu się zamachnęła, Remy ruszył do akcji. Zablokował jej cios ramieniem i wyprowadził swój tak, by próba jego uniknięcia skończyła się utratą równowagi. Rogue, zgodnie z przewidywaniem, upadła na plecy, a Remy, przypieczętowując swoją wygraną, zablokował ją własnym ciałem. Upokorzona, patrzyła na jego triumfujący uśmiech. Pomimo całej tej sytuacji czuła coś zupełnie nowego, nie mającego związku z walką. Biodra miała zablokowane przez siedzącego na niej okrakiem Remy'ego, którego uśmiech mogła podziwiać z zupełnie nowej perspektywy. Każda próba poruszenia nogą kończyła się mocniejszym dociśnięciem ud Cajuna, a to z kolei powodowało bardzo nietypowy ból w dole brzucha. Ból na granicy rozkoszy. Rogue musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że gdyby nie zgraja dzieciaków, pot na jej ciele, mało klimatyczne miejsce, to nawet by jej się to podobało.  
Oczywiście nie z nim – zapewniła siebie w myślach.  
Zawsze była słaba w oszukiwaniu. Mógł to być on.  
W sumie, jakby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to on byłby najlepszy na tym miejscu.  
Z jej absurdalnych rozważań wyrwał ją głos Remy'ego.

\- …można wygrać, zupełnie się nie wysilając.

Drań. Ocknęła się z lekkiego otępienia i kopnęła go kolanem w plecy. Bardziej z zaskoczenia, aniżeli pod wpływem bólu, Remy pochylił się do przodu z uniesionymi lekko rękoma. Rogue wykorzystała tę chwilę w najlepszy możliwy sposób: chwyciła jego dłonie w nadgarstkach i przeturlała się z nim na bok. Teraz to ona była na górze. Bezwiednie rozchyliła wargi, ukazując górne zęby. Zmarszczyła brwi i lekko dysząc wpatrywała się w czarno – czerwone oczy Cajuna, zastanawiając się, jak powinna teraz z tego wybrnąć.

\- Kocica – mruknął do niej. – Zapominasz jednak o jednym, cherie.

Bez problemu wyswobodził się z jej uścisku i chwycił ją w pasie jedną ręką, drugą zagarniając bez problemu oba nadgarstki. Zwinnym ruchem bardziej kochanka, niż wojownika, przewrócił ją na plecy wracając do pozycji sprzed kilku chwil. Obiema dłońmi trzymał ją za nadgarstki tuż nad jej głową. Nie miała jak się ruszyć, tym razem to on wpatrywał się w nią z góry i wydawał się być szalenie zadowolony.

\- Jesteś ode mnie lżejsza – uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, zmniejszając dystans dzielący ich twarze. Pomimo najszczerszych chęci, nie była w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Nie panując nad sobą rozchyliła lekko wargi i przymknęła oczy, co Remy przywitał z jeszcze większym uśmiechem.

\- To nie fair – powiedziała cicho. – To wszystko to twoja mutacja, a nie zdolności. Jak mam niby z tym walczyć? – wychrypiała, rozchylając powieki. Czerwono-czarne oczy Cajuna były tak niebezpiecznie blisko niej, że widziała w nich swoje odbicie.

\- Możesz użyć swojej mocy – odparł szeptem, zbliżając swoją twarz do niej. Na usta cisnęło jej się pytanie, niby jak miałaby to zrobić, przyciśnięta do podłoża, z unieruchomionymi rękoma. Gdy zrozumiała, co miał na myśli Remy, otworzyła szeroko oczy i zarumieniła się upokorzona. Czuła, że zbiera się jej na płacz. Cholera, płacz!

\- Puść mnie – odparła tylko. Z twarzy Gambita znikł uśmieszek. Być może to przez ton jej głosu, być może uświadomił sobie, że posunął się za daleko. Po chwili wstał i podał Rogue rękę. Ta, nawet nie patrząc na niego, wstała sama i pospiesznie rozpięła płaszcz. Zdjęła go i podała mu, wciąż unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Zgarnęła z parapetu swoją torbę i bez słowa wyszła z sali.

Remy przez cały ten czas obserwował ją.

Rogue miała rację. Jego moce były różnorodne. Prócz tych najbardziej znanych, jak ładowanie przedmiotów energią, czy wspomniane zwinność i szybkość, miał jeszcze jedną przydatną umiejętność: ponadprzeciętną empatię, która wbrew pozorom bardzo przydaje się profesjonalnemu złodziejowi. Wyczuwał kolejne uczucia pochodzące od Rogue i choć większość była do przewidzenia, jak złość, czy irytacja, to było też kilka, których nie do końca rozumiał. Smutek? Żal? Litość? Tęsknota? Nie umiał ich nazwać.

\- Weźcie przykład z najlepszych i też już idźcie – rzucił grupie. Po chwili wahania dzieciaki zabrały swoje rzeczy i wyszły z sali.

Remy został sam. Podniósł płaszcz, który zostawiła mu Rogue. Przekładał go w dłoniach, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. Wreszcie uniósł go do twarzy i jego nozdrza wypełnił zapach potu, walki, jego papierosów, ale również truskawek, wanilii, chyba również róży. Jej zapach. Uśmiechnął się i zarzucił płaszcz na siebie. Powolnym krokiem, wciąż upajając się nowym aromatem i rozmyślając o ostatnich wydarzeniach, wyszedł z sali gasząc za sobą światło.

* * *

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i oparła się o nie plecami. Nie zapaliła nawet światła w pokoju. Po chwili osunęła się łagodnie i przykucnęła. Pod powiekami czuła wzbierające się łzy.

Dobrze, że Kitty jeszcze nie wróciła. Nie potrafiłaby jej powiedzieć, co się stało, bo sama do końca nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć. Ledwie pojawił się w Instytucie, a już musiał wywrócić jej życie do góry nogami!

Już zdążyła się pogodzić ze swoim losem. Ze swoją mutacją. Wystarczało jej czytanie o tym, może czasem rzucała tęskne spojrzenia w stronę Scotta i Jean, mylone zapewne z zazdrością. Owszem, zazdrościła. Ale nie jego, tylko im. I gdy już znalazła stabilizację, poukładała wartości, pogodziła się ze sobą, on musiał to zepsuć. Jednym głupim, lekkomyślnym, aroganckim ruchem. Pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co zrobił. Może nawet uważał to za zabawne. Jedno głupie zdanie wystarczyło, by wyzwolić w niej milion emocji, szczelnie skrywanych, spychanych w najdalszy kąt. A świadkiem tego wszystkiego był on i tłum głupich dzieciaków!

Powinna od razu postawić sprawę jasno, a ona, zamiast tego, pozwoliła mu podejść do siebie… Co się z nią działo? To zupełnie niepodobne do niej, nigdy nie zachowywała się jak napalona nastolatka. A teraz miała wrażenie, że jeden gest z jego strony, jeden ruch, jedno słowo i mogłaby być jego. Nie wiedziała, jak z tym walczyć, nie potrafiła się oprzeć, mimo że rozsądek powtarzał jej, że ten człowiek równał się łzom i smutkowi, to chciała wejść w ten ogień.

Niech cię, Lebeau!

Wstała i ze złością rzuciła w kąt torbę i podeszła do okna. Zapadł już zmrok. Śnieg łagodnie prószył osłaniając cały krajobraz puchatą bielą. Tak spokojnie, sielankowo. Światła latarni wyglądały jak lampki choinkowe. Tuż przed budynkiem, w świetle lamp, spacerował kot. Rogue pogrążyła się w obserwacji zwierzaka, myślami jednak będąc daleko stąd, w Nowym Orleanie razem z Gambitem, ponad rok temu.

Wciąż pamiętała zapach ziemi, torfu i bagien, które otaczały posiadłość klanu Gildii Zabójców. Pamiętała również kolorową paradę zorganizowaną z okazji Mardi Gras. Zawsze starała się unikać takich skupisk ludzi, ale wtedy jej to nie przeszkadzało, ba! nawet podobało. Właśnie wtedy, tuż przed pojawieniem się Juliena, jakiegoś dawnego wroga Gambita, Remy zabrał ją na jambalayę. Choćbyś nie wiem jak bardzo próbował odtworzyć przepis, zawsze najlepiej smakuje ona w Luizjanie. Zupełnie niezrozumiała synergia. Rozmawiali wtedy o głupotach, beztrosko, jak starzy znajomi. Zupełnie tak, jakby nie walczyli po dwóch stronach barykady.

Później, gdy płynęli łódką starając się omijać miny, nie było tak sielankowo. Rogue była zdenerwowana i trochę spięta. Prócz oczywistego powodu – wszak w każdej chwili jakaś zabłąkana mina mogła wybuchnąć – cały czas czuła na sobie spojrzenie Cajuna. Stała na dziobie łódki i instruowała go, kiedy ma skręcać, by trafić w jednym kawałku to siedziby Gildii. Wcale nie musiała obserwować trasy, bo przejęcie wspomnień Juliena wystarczyło w zupełności za najlepszy drogowskaz, nie chciała jednak, by Gambit o tym wiedział.

Kątem oka dostrzegła jakieś błyski. Maleńkie, błyszczące skrawki confetti, które Cajun trzymał w kieszeni, zostały naładowane energią kinetyczną Gambita i wrzucone do wody. Przez kilka sekund trwał przedziwny pokaz miniaturowych fajerwerków, który Rogue z przyjemnością oglądała. Kiedy znikły, wieczór wydawał się jeszcze ciemniejszy. Będąc pewna, że spojrzenie Gambita też było skoncentrowane na tej krótkiej, kolorowej iluminacji, Rogue zerknęła w jego kierunku. Poczuła zimny dreszcz, a później ciepło napływające do twarzy. On wcale nie patrzył na confetti, tylko na nią. Odwróciła się gwałtownie.

\- Więc… - odchrząknęła, by jej głos nie był zanadto wysoki. – Byłam pewna, że nie przepadasz za swoim ojcem. A teraz próbujemy go ratować.

\- Bo nie przepadam. To, że ktoś cię adoptował, nie czyni z niego rodzica.

\- Taa... – mruknęła, myślami będąc przy jej „rodzinie".

\- Mystique? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to nie jej wrodzony instynkt macierzyński nakazał jej wychować cię? – zapytał z lekką kpiną w głosie.

\- Powiedzmy, że to raczej moje moce chciała wychować – odparła.

Znowu poczuła, że Gambit wbija w nią spojrzenie. Ciekawe, jak często to robił? Sam powiedział, że obserwuje ją od kilku tygodni. Na samą myśl o tym przebiegły ją ciarki. Co to znaczy: obserwuje? Śledził ją? Podsłuchiwał? Chodził za nią krok w krok, ukryty gdzieś w cieniu? Po co? I czego się dowiedział? Jak wiele wie?

\- Ty i ja moglibyśmy napisać o tym książkę. Mamy wiele wspólnego. – Usłyszała za sobą miękki głos Cajuna.

\- Z tą różnicą, że ty jesteś tu ratować swojego ojca. To o wiele więcej, niż ja zrobiłam.

Pomimo tego całego porwania, a także – jak się później okazało – manipulacji i wykorzystania jej, Rogue podobała się ta noc w Luizjanie. Gdzieś w zapachu torfu, ziemi, a także cajuńskich przypraw, tytoniu i bourbonu, udało jej się zapomnieć o swojej barykadzie, murze, który starannie budowała przez wiele miesięcy. Nie była jednak pewna, czy to zasługa miejsca, czy może osoby… Wtedy, przez krótką chwilę, myślała, że może zaprzyjaźnić się z tym irytującym Cajunem. Między nimi wytworzyła się jakaś nieprawdopodobna więź, której sama do końca nie rozumiała. Dzieliło ich wiele, ale jednocześnie mieli wiele wspólnych cech, które tylko oni dzielili. Kto wie, jak potoczyłoby się to wszystko, gdyby Gambit był z nimi podczas walki z Apocalypso. Teraz jednak, prawie pół roku po pokonaniu ich dotychczas największego wroga, uczucia do Gambita zdążyły przeistoczyć się w obojętny grymas na twarzy. Teraz, gdy znowu się pojawił się ze swoim nieprzeciętnym urokiem osobistym, emocje wróciły razem z nim. Ale skoro opuścił ich, opuścił ją, w tak ważnej walce, skąd Rogue może mieć pewność, że nie zrobi tego ponownie? Jak mogłaby mu zaufać? Jak mogła traktować go poważnie?

Rozmyślania przerwał jej warkot motoru. Rogue dostrzegła jedynie jego światła wyjeżdżające przez bramę Instytutu, ale wiedziała doskonale, kim był właściciel pojazdu. Logan czasem znikał na dwie godziny, czasem na dwa miesiące. Nigdy nie było to tematem rozmów wśród nauczycieli, nawet uczniowie zdążyli się przyzwyczaić do czasowych nieobecności Wolverine'a. Zawsze miał jednak niesamowite wyczucie czasu, jeśli chodzi o kwestię powrotu do Instytutu.

Rogue odeszła od okna i po chwili wahania położyła się do łóżka. Przyda się jej drzemka. Z planem wstania w okolicach kolacji, nakryła się kocem i zamknęła oczy.

* * *

Remy, odświeżony i przebrany w czyste, pachnące rzeczy, zszedł do salonu, w którym zastał kilkoro starszych uczniów Instytutu. Siedzieli na kanapie i ze średnim zainteresowaniem śledzili jakiś program telewizyjny.

\- O, cześć Remy! – zaszczebiotała Tabitha, przekręcając się w jego kierunku. – Chcesz posiedzieć z nami? Za chwilę będziemy oglądać Scary the Movie.

\- Wszystkie cztery części – dodał Bobby zachęcającym tonem.

\- Brzmi… fantastycznie – stwierdził Remy bez cienia entuzjazmu, siadając obok Piotra. – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś fanem tej serii – zwrócił się do niego.

\- Katya powiedziała, że to momentalna seria amerykańskiego kina – odparł.

\- Monumentalna, Pete – poprawiła go z uśmiechem Kitty, przynosząc do pokoju trochę przekąsek i dzbanek soku.

\- Wręcz kamień milowy – dodał Bobby poważnym tonem, nie odrywając wzroku od napisów początkowych.

\- A jakie klasyki amerykańskiego kina już widziałeś? – spytał Remy.

\- Wszystkie części American Pie, Cruel Intentions oraz pięć sezonów Vampire Diaries – wyrecytował Piotr. Kitty uśmiechnęła się szeroko, Bobby ledwie powstrzymywał wybuch śmiechu, ukrywając twarz w rękawie bluzy.

\- Zapomniałeś o Szkole Uczuć – zwróciła uwagę rzeczowym tonem Amara.

\- O tym akurat chciałbym zapomnieć – mruknął Piotr, uciekając spojrzeniem.

\- Sama klasyka, jak widzę – roześmiał się Remy, a widząc rosnące zakłopotanie na twarzy dawnego współtowarzysza wybuchnął śmiechem. – Biedny Pete – poklepał go po plecach. – Poza oglądaniem perełek amerykańskiego kina coś ciekawego robicie? – zapytał już reszty towarzystwa.

\- Nooo… - zaczęła Kitty, widząc, że nikt nie wyrywa się do odpowiedzi – Teraz jest trochę ciężko o rozrywkę, bo jest zimno i sporo ciekawych ten, zajęć niestety odpada…

\- Oj nie przesadzaj – wtrąciła się Tabitha. – Miesiąc temu było niewiele cieplej, a mimo to urządziliśmy Halloween Party. Szkoda, że cię wtedy nie było z nami, Remy – uśmiechnęła się do Cajuna. – Przebralibyśmy cię za pirata.

\- Wyglądałbyś jak Jack Sparrow – potwierdził Bobby. – Totalnie cię widzę z ciemnym makijażem.

\- Trochę jak Rogue na co dzień – zaśmiała się Amara.

\- A za co była przebrana Roguey? – zainteresował się Remy, rozsiadając się wygodniej na kanapie, rzucając przy tym rozbawione spojrzenia Piotrowi, któremu wyraźnie ulżyło, że już nie rozmawia się o tej nieszczęsnej Szkole Uczuć.

\- To nie było przypadkiem jakieś zombie? – zastanowił się Kurt.

\- Wtedy chyba przechodziła fazę na Evanescence… – zamyśliła się Kitty. – Tak! To była Wzgardzona Panna Młoda!

\- Panna Młoda – Zombie – dodała Tabitha. – Nie wiem, kto zrobił jej tak wiarygodny makijaż…

\- Ja – powiedziała Amara i skromnie opuściła wzrok.

\- Totalnie okropnie wyglądała – powiedział z zachwytem Bobby.

\- Jakby leżała w grobie tygodniami – potwierdziła Kitty, patrząc z uznaniem na koleżankę.

\- Straszna.

\- Przerażająca.

\- Totalnie.

\- I co? Bawiliście się w swoim gronie? – spytał niewinnie Remy.

\- Każdy mógł kogoś zaprosić – odparła Kitty. – Profesor zabronił nam tylko schodzić do piwnic.

\- I nie pozwalał odpalać wyrzutni w ogródku – przypomniała sobie Tabitha.

\- Ach, nie mogliśmy też używać mocy opartych na piromancji – przypomniała sobie Amara z wyraźnym smutkiem w głosie.

\- I nie mogliśmy wysadzać dyni – dodała Tabitha.

\- Poza tym wszystko było dozwolone – potwierdził Kurt.

\- Whiskey i hasz również? – zapytał Remy, unosząc brew. Kilkoro zakłopotanych par oczu spojrzało na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Nie, no co ty, Remy. – Przełamała ciszę Kitty.

\- Przecież nie wolno nam takich rzeczy – dodała Amara, patrząc na Remy'ego jak na niezbyt rozgarnięte dziecko.

\- Jesteśmy na to za młodzi – dopowiedział Bobby poważnie.

Remy potoczył spojrzeniem po dzieciakach, zatrzymując się na wciąż czerwonym Piotrze.

\- No dobrze… - powiedział wreszcie. – To oglądamy, tak?

I jak gdyby nigdy nic cała siódemka zajęła się oglądaniem filmu. Po chwili do Gambita dosiadła się Tabitha i pokazała mu na telefonie zdjęcia z Halloween.

\- Przesuwasz w prawo – wyszeptała, przekazując mu telefon. Remy przeglądał kolejne zdjęcia, uśmiechając się do siebie. Wielka dynia nałożona na głowę Tabithy. Tabitha przebrana za kostuchę robiąca selfie z blondwłosym wampirem, którym, jak się okazało na kolejnym zdjęciu, był Bobby. Piotr wyglądający jak lokaj z rodziny Addamsów i siedząca na jego ramionach filigranowa Kitty jako wiedźma ze spiczastym kapeluszem. Avalanche w kiczowatym stroju Zorro stoi tuż obok Amary przebranej za szamankę. Selfie Tabithy z absolutnie groteskowo wyglądającą wściekłą panną młodą. Remy zatrzymał się przy tym zdjęciu na chwilę, wpatrując się w zielone oczy mrocznej maszkary. Na następnym zdjęciu ta sama panna młoda, tym razem uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, pozuje ze sztuczną ręką. Błyszczące zielone oczy, purpurowa szminka i trupio blada skóra nijak nie współgrały z serdecznym, beztroskim uśmiechem, który rozjaśniał twarz. Białe pasemko przekornie wysmyknęło się spod welonu i przecinało twarz. Pomimo upiornego makijażu, Rogue wyglądała na tym zdjęciu fenomenalnie. Remy nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wysłał to zdjęcie do siebie, by chwilę później usunąć mms z wysłanych wiadomości. Jak gdyby nigdy nic oddał telefon Tabithcie i z wymuszonym zainteresowaniem oglądał film, myślami będąc jednak z uśmiechniętą dziewczyną ze zdjęcia.

* * *

Obudziło ją koszmarne zimno. Naciągnęła mocniej koc, ale wciąż czuła zimne powietrze. Niechętnie otworzyła oczy. Cyfrowy wyświetlacz zegara wskazywał drugą w nocy. Mało kolacyjna pora. Kitty spała wyjątkowo w swoim łóżku (wciąż zdarzało się jej fazować przez sen, co dość dramatycznie odbiło się na Rogue, gdy po raz pierwszy odnalazła rano w pościeli Kitty gołą stopę jej współlokatorki, której pozostała część ciała wystawała z sufitu piętro niżej). Tej nic nie obudzi. Szybko okazało się, że powodem przeraźliwie niskiej temperatury było szeroko otwarte okno. Rogue po chwili przemogła się w sobie i szybkim krokiem podbiegła do niego. Nim je zamknęła, usłyszała głośne miauczenie kota gdzieś na podwórzu rezydencji. Nie lubiła kotów. Rano porozmawia ze Storm na temat nieproszonych futrzastych gości. I z Kitty, na temat wietrzenia pokoju.


	4. To jak, cherie, zatańczymy?

**I oto przed nami czwarty rozdział, jak do tej pory najdłuższy z zamieszczonych. Ci, którzy czytali tę historię jeszcze na moim poprzednim, przypadkowym koncie, mogą nie pamiętać tego, co się dzieje w dzisiejszym odcinku. Pewnie dlatego, że poprzednią wersję w całości przebudowałam i w efekcie bardzo niewiele z niej zostało (być może wrzucę ten stary rozdział jako bonus na zakończenie opowieści, zobaczycie, jak słaby był :P). Mam jednak wrażenie, że opowiadaniu wyszło to jedynie na zdrowie.**

 **Pixenne - Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się podtrzymać Twoje zainteresowanie i nie będziesz zawiedziona :)**

 **Rozdział IV**

Pulsujący ból narastał z każdą sekundą. Nawet mrugnięcie powodowało kolejny spazm obezwładniającego kłucia po lewej stronie głowy. Starała się nie oddychać głęboko, by nie pogłębiać uczucia ucisku czaszki. Nie zapalając światła, sięgnęła do nocnej szafki i ręką starała się znaleźć blister z aspiryną.

 _Duszne, ciężkie powietrze nie pozwalało zaczerpnąć oddechu, mimo to ona, niczym niewzruszona, siedziała na ozdobnym krześle. Wyprostowana, z dłońmi spoczywającymi na metalowych kulach wieńczących jej tron. Z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem przyglądała się szaleńczemu tańcowi dwunastu czarnoskórych mężczyzn, ubranych w przepaski ze skór upolowanych zwierząt. Byli spoceni, oddawali się nieprzytomnie rytuałowi. Ich twarze naznaczone były białą farbą. Tam-tamy wybijały rytm, kilka staruch kiwając się w przód i w tył inkantowało modlitwy._

Obrazy atakowały ją przy każdym zmrużeniu powiek. Czuła wciąż ten zapach spoconych ciał i duszne powietrze. Był to zapach ciężki, kwaśny i na granicy odoru. Zawartość jej żołądka niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do gardła. Zwlekła się z łóżka i pognała do łazienki. Zimne płytki były nieprzyjemne, ale w jakiś sposób podtrzymywały ją w przytomności.

Zwymiotowała, po czym otarła ręką usta. Oparła się plecami o ścianę i wyczerpana przyglądała się tańczącym po przeciwległej stronie cieniom gałęzi. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że na zewnątrz szalała wichura.

 _Jeden z nich zatrzymał się tuż przed nią i opętanym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w jej spokojną twarz. Wtórując starszym kobietom wyrzucał z siebie kolejne zgłoski modlitwy. Sięgnął po leżący u jej stóp niewielki nożyk z rękojeścią z kości słoniowej i wciąż powtarzając inkantacje, ciął się od nadgarstków aż po łokcie. Krew, bulgocząc, lała się na gorący pustynny piasek. Ona nieporuszona obserwowała mężczyznę. Z niemym zainteresowaniem spoglądała na kolejne rany, które sobie zadawał: wzdłuż klatki piersiowej aż po spocone podbrzusze, od oka aż po szczękę. Chcąc podnieść rękę, by sięgnąć do czoła, opadł bez siły na ziemię. Plama krwi pod nim powiększała się powoli._

Znowu pochyliła się nad muszlą sedesową. To wszystko działo się gdzieś daleko w przeszłości, a mimo to czuła specyficzny zapach świeżej, gorącej krwi tu i teraz, w łazience Instytutu Charlesa Xaviera. Oczy mężczyzny, który stał przed nią, były puste i szkliste. Spojrzenie bardziej przypominało wzrok zwierzęcia, aniżeli człowieka.

 _Nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia, pochyliła się i dotknęła opuszkami palców lepkiej, czerwonej mazi. Podniosła rękę, uważnie obserwując gęstą krew spływającą wzdłuż jej palców. Obserwowała ją z zainteresowaniem, aż wreszcie sięgnęła dłonią do ust, oblizując się ze smakiem._

Jej ciałem wstrząsały torsje, a pot z rozpalonej gorączką twarzy mieszał się ze łzami. Mimo że wymiotowała już od kilku minut, nie była w stanie pozbyć się metalicznego posmaku krwi. A co było tym bardziej przerażające – gorącej, ludzkiej krwi.

Szlochała jeszcze przez jakiś czas, wciąż pochylając się nad muszlą. Wreszcie z trudem się podniosła i podeszła do umywalki. Umyła ręce, przepłukała usta i obmyła sobie twarz lodowatą wodą. Było już jej lepiej, ale nadal męczył ją uporczywy ból głowy, który ją obudził. Usłyszała ciche pukanie do drzwi.

\- Rogue? Wszystko w porządku? Pójść po profesora albo pana McCoya?

Pochyliła się nad umywalką i zacisnęła zęby. Jednak obudziła Kitty, kolejny raz z tego samego powodu. Od przebudzenia Apocalypso takie incydenty zdarzały się nawet kilka razy w miesiącu i Rogue nie wiedziała, co z tym robić. Za pierwszym razem udała się do doktora McCoya, co skończyło się podpięciem do różnych maszyn, kroplówek, elektrod i przeleżeniem całego dnia w MedLabie.

Nienawidziła MedLabu.

Dlatego o kolejnych epizodach już nie mówiła nikomu. Tylko Kitty o nich wiedziała, ale obiecała solennie, że nikomu nie powie. Mimo to Logan domyślił się, że jest coś nie tak – poranne treningi w Danger Roomie same w sobie były ciężkie, a z migreną i po ciężkiej nocy stawały się nie do pokonania. Dodał dwa do dwóch i podczas któregoś indywidualnego treningu zapytał wprost, czy ciągle ma problem ze snem.

\- Może trochę – odpowiedziała, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Loganem.

\- Czemu nie powiedziałaś? Mnie, Chuckowi, Hankowi? – Drążył, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie.

\- Radzę sobie z tym, Logan – odcięła się, wciąż patrząc gdzieś daleko od niego.

\- Nie widać – mruknął. Rogue zacisnęła pięści i ze złością uderzyła w ścianę. Irytowało ją, że jeśli reszta Instytutu dowie się o jej – miała nadzieję – przejściowych problemach, znowu wszyscy zaczną szeptać po kątach, unikać jej, czy odnosić się do niej z litością. Nienawidziła tego stanu bardziej od MedLabu. O ile każdemu dzieciakowi z najmłodszej grupy można było powiedzieć „nie przejmuj się, wkrótce opanujesz swoją mutację", tak jej co najwyżej: „yyy… ale przynajmniej nie boli cię już głowa, co nie?". A teraz nawet i tego nie. Irytowała się, kiedy ktokolwiek poza mentorami zaczynał mówić o jej mutacji – że może powinna się bardziej skupić? Albo może za bardzo się skupia? Że to wszystko siedzi w jej głowie i tylko od niej zależy? To tak, jakby powiedzieć komuś z depresją: „hej, wyjdź do ludzi, zacznij biegać!". Nikt nie miał zielonego pojęcia o jej mutacji.

\- Przepraszam, że robię za małe postępy – parsknęła i wreszcie spojrzała na Logana. Obserwował ją zmrużonymi oczami, ale na twarzy nie widać było nawet cienia złości.

\- Nikt nie ma ci tego za złe – odpowiedział powoli. – Ale mieszkasz pod jednym dachem z najlepszym specjalistą, jaki mógł ci się trafić i na twoim miejscu nie wahałbym się prosić go o pomoc.

Zacisnęła zęby.

\- Nie chcę chodzić z każdą głupotą do profesora – powiedziała. – To tylko sny – dodała.

\- Skoro tak mówisz, dzieciaku – odparł bez emocji, świdrując ją wzrokiem.

Temat powracał przy każdym indywidualnym treningu z Loganem i za każdym razem Rogue uspokajała go, że radzi sobie z problemem i że wspólnie z profesorem zaczęła nad tym pracować. Prawda była jednak taka, że Rogue nigdy nie powiedziała Xavierowi, jak dużym obciążeniem są dla niej te koszmary i z czym się wiążą.

\- Nie, już mi lepiej – odpowiedziała na pytanie zadane przez Kitty, otwierając drzwi i wpuszczając przyjaciółkę do łazienki. – Która godzina?

\- Kilka minut po drugiej – wyszeptała Kitty i usiadła na brzegu wanny. Nie spuszczała oka z Rogue.

Ciszę zakłócał bębniący o blaszany parapet deszcz, a wściekły wiatr uderzał o szybę, zanosząc jeszcze więcej kropel. Obie dziewczyny wzdrygnęły się, gdy zobaczyły błyskawicę, a sekundę później usłyszały grzmot.

\- Burza? W grudniu? – odezwała się Kitty, podchodząc do okna. Praktycznie nic nie było widać przez szalejącą wichurę. Rogue zacisnęła palce na umywalce. Ostatni kadr z minionego snu uderzył ją jak grom. Palec unurzany w krwi tego mężczyzny był ciemnobrązowy. Zupełnie jak skóra Ororo.

* * *

Logan uważał, że najlepszym rozpoczęciem dnia jest trening w Danger Roomie. O szóstej rano. Oczywiście mało kto podzielał jego opinię, ale wiadomym było, że Logan miał to gdzieś, zupełnie jak narzekanie, ziewanie, czy marudzenie podczas sesji. Uczniowie nie przepadali za tymi zajęciami, nie tylko ze względu na wyśrubowany poziom trudności, ale również przez wzgląd na prowadzącego. Niewybredne komentarze i złośliwe żarty dotyczące sprawności fizycznej, intelektu, czy sposobu prowadzenia walki były tutaj na porządku dziennym. Na każdy krytyczny komentarz Logan miał jedną odpowiedź: Nikt ci nie kazał być X-Menem. To ucinało dyskusję, zwłaszcza że była to prawda: profesor Xavier nie wymagał od uczniów przywdziewania uniformów z literą „X", była to jedynie możliwość oferowana najlepszym z najstarszych klas. Reszta zazwyczaj opuszczała mury Instytutu, gdy potrafiła już kontrolować swoją moc w stopniu wystarczającym do zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa sobie i swojej rodzinie. Czasem były to tygodnie, a czasem miesiące. Nigdy jednak profesor nie wymagał nic w zamian, a każda dodatkowa inicjatywa pochodziła tylko i wyłącznie od ucznia.

Dlatego X-Meni wiedzieli, że marudzenie jest tylko stratą czasu i stawiali się w Danger Roomie niemal każdego dnia.

\- Bonjour! – Do sali sprężystym krokiem wszedł Gambit. Pomimo absurdalnie wczesnej godziny wydawał się być wypoczęty i z zadowolonym uśmiechem przyglądał się grupie. Rogue zauważyła, że pod swoim brązowym trenczem nosił już uniform z logiem X-Menów. Poza tym wyglądał jak zawsze: wojskowe buty sięgające za kostkę, rękawiczki bez dwóch palców i cwaniacki uśmieszek przyklejony do twarzy. – Monsieur Claws postanowił wybrać się na urlop, a jego obowiązki postanowił przejąć ten oto skromny Gambit – oznajmił i ukłonił się z gracją. Rogue jęknęła i potarła nasadę nosa. Po minionej nocy wiedziała, że ten trening będzie koszmarny. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy jednak z tego, jak bardzo.

\- Nie powiem, bym była zasmucona tym faktem – powiedziała głośno Tabitha i spojrzała na grupę. Rogue z zaskoczeniem spostrzegła, jak wiele osób podzielało tę opinię i kiwało z aprobatą głową.

\- A kiedy wróci Logan? – zapytała, wracając spojrzeniem do Gambita.

\- Nie zostawił mi żadnego liściku, więc nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami Remy. – Ale mogę zagwarantować, że nie będziesz się nudziła, cherie – dodał. Rogue przewróciła oczami i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- A co będziemy dzisiaj robić? – spytał Kurt.

\- Remy chce zobaczyć, jak walczycie – oznajmił Gambit, podchodząc bliżej grupy. – Dlatego dzisiaj zrobimy sobie jakąś prostą symulację, Remy wyciągnie wnioski i na kolejną sesję przygotuje coś… _plus de_ _subtile_ [bardziej finezyjnego].

Rogue parsknęła bezgłośnie na to określenie, ale najwidoczniej tylko ona miała zajęcia z podstaw francuskiego, bo reszta grupy – zwłaszcza ta damska część – wlepiała oczy w Cajuna, jakby był co najmniej półbogiem. Pokręciła nieznacznie głową z dezaprobatą i ziewnęła. Ból głowy nie był już tak intensywny, jak w środku nocy, ale nadal dawał się we znaki. Rogue czuła na sobie badawcze spojrzenia Kitty, która zdawała się być w każdej chwili gotowa, by pobiec po doktora McCoya. Dlatego tym bardziej starała się nie pokazywać po sobie, jak bardzo beznadziejnie się czuje. Niestety z Gambitem w pobliżu było to utrudnione zadanie.

Kilku minut później biegła przez jedną ze starszych wizualizacji przygotowanych wiele miesięcy temu przez Logana. Z jakiegoś powodu Remy uważał, że świat Dzikiego Zachodu jest idealnym pomysłem na początek tygodnia. Być może naoglądał się westernów bądź Westworlda, ciężko stwierdzić. Niemniej jednak pogrywająca w tle muzyka country dodawała tej mapie trochę nowości – stary, dobry Logan nie dbał o oprawę muzyczną.

\- Możecie używać swoich mutacji – usłyszała głos Remy'ego rozlegający się z głośników. Rogue prychnęła, zamachując się przy tym na przeciwnika – ogorzałego na twarzy kowboja, który wyciągał w jej kierunku broń. Nigdy nie używała swoich mocy podczas treningów. Paraliżowało ją, że ktoś może przez nią wylądować w MedLabie. Profesor początkowo nalegał, by jednak przemogła ten strach, ale po tym, co się stało pamiętnej nocy na koncercie, zaprzestał swoich próśb. Rogue definitywnie wtedy oznajmiła, że nie ma opcji, by użyła bez ważnej przyczyny swoich mutacji. Loganowi wystarczyło, by zadeklarowała swoją obecność w indywidualnych treningach, więc nie robił z tego większego problemu.

\- Rogue, za tobą! – Usłyszała krzyk Kitty, która biegła w jej kierunku. Odwróciła się i w ostatniej chwili uchyliła przed lassem przeciwnika. Jej czas reakcji był tego dnia zdecydowanie gorszy niż zazwyczaj. Splunęła za siebie i zdecydowanym ruchem złapała sznurek od lassa i mocno pociągnęła w dół. Jeździec nie przewidział tego ruchu – runął twarzą w piach i po chwili zniknął. Rogue spojrzała na licznik nad konsolą. Udało im się unieszkodliwić dopiero jedenastu przeciwników. O ile dobrze pamiętała, ich liczba w oryginalnym scenariuszu miała trzy cyfry, a szczerze wątpiła, by jedyną modyfikacją Gambita było dodanie ścieżki dźwiękowej.

Odwróciła się w kierunku rzędu budynków i uniosła brew na widok szyldu „Cajun Saloon". Z niedowierzaniem puściła się tam biegiem, po drodze kosząc jeszcze dwóch przeciwników. W knajpie czekało już kilku fantomów, które na jej widok od razu rzuciły się w jej kierunku. Rogue jedynie się uśmiechnęła. To był jej ulubiony element scenariusza.

\- Zajmuję tę miejscówkę! – krzyknęła na widok wchodzącego Kurta. Nightcrawler uniósł ręce w kapitulującym geście i szybko zniknął. W tym czasie Rogue z błyskiem w oku obserwowała okrążających ją przeciwników. Kopnęła z półobrotu stojącego najbliżej i wskoczyła na stół, zagarniając po drodze krzesło, które od razu rzuciła w biegnącego ku niej mężczyznę. Oberwał prosto w głowę, zatoczył się do tyłu i opadł na podłogę, by po chwili zniknąć. Rogue w tym czasie wzięła rozbieg i ze stołu skoczyła do góry, chwytając się kryształowego żyrandola. Wyprostowała nogi i korzystając z siły zamachu niczym kosa ścięła stojących w rzędzie kowbojów. Z gracją zeskoczyła na podłogę i odwróciła się w porę, by uderzyć z łokcia kolejnego przeciwnika. Ten uchylił się i podciął jej nogi. Opadła z łoskotem na drewnianą podłogę. Kątem oka zauważyła jakiś ruch za sobą, natomiast stojący nad nią mężczyzna odbezpieczył rewolwer.

Zazwyczaj ta lokacja była bezproblemowa dla Rogue. Tym razem jednak albo zmęczenie i ból głowy wzięły górę, albo Cajun podkręcił poziom trudności. Niemniej jednak nie zamierzała się poddawać. Przekręciła się na bok, w porę, by uniknąć uderzenia z tyłu. Kopnięciem pozbyła się broni z dłoni faceta, który podciął jej nogi. Zamachnęła się i sprzedała mu prosty, celny cios na odlew. W tym samym czasie drugi przeciwnik, który stał za nią, uderzył ją pięścią w głowę. Był na tyle silny, że opadła na stojący obok stół. Trzymając się za bolącą potylicę, odwróciła się i zobaczyła, jak celujący w nią mężczyzna zamienia się w bryłę lodu. Tuż za nim pojawił się uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Bobby.

\- Hej, zawsze ja zamawiałam tę knajpę – mruknęła na jego widok.

\- Zawsze czyściłaś ją szybciej – wzruszył ramionami Iceman. Od tej chwili walczyli już wspólnie: kolejne trupy przeciwników ścieliły się gęsto. Rogue zaczynała się powoli męczyć, gdyż ich ilość oraz umiejętności były wyraźnie podkręcone. Bobby za to z uśmiechem wypuścił z dłoni kolejne fale zimna, zamrażając przy tym wielu fantomów jednocześnie. Gdy już oczyścili całą knajpę, Bobby od razu pobiegł do kolejnej lokacji, Rogue natomiast oparła się o wysoki kontuar i ocierając pot z czoła rozejrzała się po knajpie. Stoły były rozwalone, większość krzeseł nie nadawała się do użytku, okna miały powybijane szyby, a jedyne źródło światła stanowiły ścienne kinkiety, gdyż Rogue powtórzyła sztuczkę z żyrandolem na każdym dostępnym modelu.

\- Coś podać, cherie? – usłyszała za sobą. Gwałtownie się odwróciła i zobaczyła siedzącego za kontuarem Gambita. Nogi położył na ladzie, a w dłoni trzymał szklaneczkę z brunatnym napojem.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytała zdziwiona.

\- To moja knajpa, n'est-ce pas [czyż nie]? – odparł, wzruszając ramionami i upił łyk napoju. Rogue mogła się założyć, że to bynajmniej nie była herbata. Pokręciła głową unosząc brwi i już miała wychodzić, gdy usłyszała to. Dolly Parton. Obejrzała się przez ramię na Gambita. Uniósł ku niej szklaneczkę złocistego napoju.

Wtedy też do knajpy wpadła chmara kolejnych kowbojów – pijanych, agresywnych i roześmianych. Zdecydowanie ich nie było w pierwotnej wersji. Rogue przygryzła wargi i wraz z refrenem „Jolene" wpadła na pierwszego z nich. Silniejszy niż wcześniejsi, nie padł od razu, tylko stosował umiejętnie bloki i próbował znaleźć jej słaby punkt. Reszta mężczyzn stanęła wkoło i rozbryzgując ślinę krzykiem dopingowała kumpla.

Trochę wbrew sobie Rogue poddała się muzyce i zamarkowała cios. Przeciwnik odsunął się, co skwapliwie wykorzystała i podcięła mu nogę. Rozległo się buczenie. Rogue mogła przysiąc, że razem ze zgrają facetów buczy również Gambit, ale nie miała czasu na sprawdzanie, co robi ten pomylony Cajun. Kowboj próbował wstać, ale Rogue kopnęła go ponownie, tym razem prosto w szczękę. Polała się krew. Przeciwnik zniknął. Jego miejsce zajął kolejny. Reszta już nie czekała, aż dziewczyna rozprawi się po kolei z całą ekipą, tylko ruszyła na nią jednocześnie. Rogue musiała salwować się ucieczką. Odpychając łokciem najbliższego wskoczyła na stół. Tych, którzy próbowali po nią sięgnąć, szybko sprowadziła do parteru ostrym kopniakiem.

Gambit tymczasem kiwał się w rytm muzyki i popijał bourbon. Spod przymkniętych powiek obserwował, jak Rogue radzi sobie z przeciwnikami. Nie brakowało jej ani siły, ani wytrzymałości, choć obciąłby kilka punktów za styl.

\- Zawsze możesz pożyczyć ode mnie trochę mocy, cherie – krzyknął do niej, widząc, że próbuje poradzić sobie z czwórką przeciwników. Pomimo rąk pełnych roboty, zdążyła mu pokazać środkowy palec. Gambit zaśmiał się krótko. No tak, Miss Independent Rogue. Wydawało się, że ma z tego zadania więcej zabawy niż reszta zespołu. Gambit od czasu do czasu zerkał na monitory pod ladą, gdzie mógł obserwować poczynania innych członków grupy, ale zdecydowanie ciekawsze widowisko miał tuż przed sobą. Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy widział ją podczas prawdziwej walki – bo ich ostatni sparing z pewnością nie można było do tego zaliczyć. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, jak bardzo poprawiła się jej forma i jak wiele się nauczyła przez ten czas. Podejmowała szybkie decyzje i wykorzystywała wszystkie możliwości, by wyprowadzić cios.

Muzyka nagle stanęła, zapanowała cisza. Wszystkie fantomy znikły, mimo że Rogue miała jeszcze kilku do pokonania. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i odrzuciła do tyłu grzywkę. Spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na Remy'ego.

\- Remy proponuje wyjść na zewnątrz – odpowiedział na jej pytające spojrzenie. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie usłyszeli metaliczny głos „CEL: ROZPOZNANY. STATUS: MUTANT. NIGHTCRAWLER. ZNISZCZYĆ".

\- Co oni mają do klimatu Dzikiego Zachodu?! – wykrzyknęła Rogue.

\- Zwróć uwagę na ich kapelusze – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem Remy. Rogue jedynie zmarszczyła czoło i z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową.

Chcąc nie chcąc Rogue musiała dołączyć do reszty grupy. Wybiegła na zewnątrz i pognała do Kurta. Remy natomiast dopił spokojnie alkohol, wstał z krzesełka, przeciągnął się leniwie i niespiesznym krokiem wyszedł bocznymi drzwiami. Nim dotarł do panelu kontrolnego Danger Roomu, grupa zdążyła już pokonać drugiego Sentinela. Remy zerknął na wykres pokazujący poziom zużytej mutacji i uniósł ze zdziwienia brew. O ile u większości był on sinusoidalny, tak u jednej osoby nie drgnął nawet o milimetr. Rogue nie użyła swojej mocy ani razu.

* * *

\- Jestem spocona jak mysz – oznajmiła Kitty, kiedy wraz z Rogue wróciły do ich pokoju. – To był wycisk.

\- Nie taki jak u Logana – stwierdziła Rogue, odsuwając kryty suwak na jej uniformie. Kitty natomiast padła na swoje łóżko i leżąc na brzuchu nieznacznie podniosła głowę i spojrzała na swoją współlokatorkę.

\- Ależ on jest świetny – powiedziała, patrząc nieco zamglonym wzrokiem. Rogue przelotnie na nią spojrzała.

\- Logan? Obiecuję mu to przekazać przy najbliższej okazji – odparła z lekkim zdziwieniem.

\- Nie Logan – odpowiedziała zniecierpliwionym tonem Kitty i obróciła się na plecy. – Remy. Jest tak totalnie zajebiście seksowny, że gdyby nie Lance, to pewnie bym dołączyła do jego fanclubu.

Rogue wywróciła oczami i zdjęła buty od uniformu. Z jednej ze swoich szuflad wyciągnęła bieliznę i rzuciła ją na łóżko.

\- Jest irytujący, arogancki, samolubny… - zaczęła wymieniać, jednocześnie sięgając do szafy, by wybrać świeże ubranie.

\- …cudownie zbudowany, z tą pociągającą burzą włosów i takim czarującym uśmiechem… - przerwała jej Kitty. – Jak ty możesz tego nie widzieć? – przewróciła się z powrotem na brzuch i posłała oburzone spojrzenie Rogue.

\- Kitty – Rogue na chwilę przerwała grzebanie w szafie i odwróciła się do współlokatorki – on mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie.

\- Kitty uważa, że to też jest mega seksowne – odparła, nieudolnie naśladując francuski akcent.

\- Sama słyszysz, jak kretyńsko to brzmi – odpowiedziała zniecierpliwiona Rogue.

\- Szybko się myj, bo biedna Kitty również potrzebuje prysznica. – Kitty wydęła lekko wargi i spojrzała z oburzeniem na współlokatorkę. Rogue jedynie mruknęła coś pod nosem i zamknęła za sobą drzwi do łazienki.

\- To wcale nie brzmi kretyńsko – powiedziała cicho do siebie Kitty. – Miss Kitty nigdy nie brzmi kretyńsko.

* * *

Odkąd mieszkańcy Instytutu oficjalnie przestali uczęszczać do szkół państwowych w Bayville i rozpoczęli edukację domową, sporo się zmieniło. Po pierwsze Instytut zaczął się rozbudowywać: rozpoczęto prace nad remontem trzeciego, nieużywanego dotąd piętra, a w planach było dobudowanie jeszcze jednego skrzydła, w którym można by pomieścić więcej pracowni oraz pokojów. Po drugie profesor intensywnie pracował nad ściągnięciem do Instytutu profesjonalnych nauczycieli. Póki co tę funkcję pełnili najstarsi mieszkańcy Instytutu na czele z samym profesorem. Po trzecie wreszcie, ich rytm dnia stał się stabilny i dostosowany zarówno do treningów w Danger Roomie (dla członków X-Men), jak i do zajęć mających na celu kontrolę mutacji. Już nie było problemu ze zbyt małą ilością czasu między poranną sesją w DR, śniadaniem i rozpoczęciem zajęć w szkole – po ćwiczeniach na spokojnie można było wziąć prysznic, coś zjeść i od razu przejść do klasy.

Dzięki temu w dni, w które wypadały treningi z Loganem, starsi uczniowie niemal zawsze jedli wspólne śniadanie. Młodsze dzieciaki rozpoczęły już swoje lekcje, więc w kuchni było dość spokojnie. Rogue weszła do pomieszczenia dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Ororo podgłaśniała telewizor zawieszony w kącie przy oknie. Wszyscy uczniowie wpatrywali się w ekran z wyrazem niedowierzania i strachu na twarzach.

\- Nieznani są jeszcze sprawcy morderstwa, ale nieoficjalnie mówi się, że przyczyną był fakt, że bliźnięta były mutantami – mówiła spikerka. W tle kardu stały zwykłe kamienice otoczone teraz wozami policyjnymi. W następnym ujęciu pokazano zdjęcie dzieci. Rogue mimowolnie przyłożyła dłoń do ust. Dzieciaki miały na oko dziesięć - jedenaście lat. Chłopiec i dziewczynka, oboje z blond włosami i wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. Ororo szybko wyłączyła telewizor i odwróciła się do uczniów zgromadzonych w kuchni. Rogue widziała na ich twarzy dokładnie to samo, co sama czuła: szok i lodowaty strach.

\- Gdzie to się wydarzyło? – spytała cicho Rogue. Kitty odwróciła się przez ramię.

\- New Jersey – odpowiedziała. Zaledwie godzinę drogi stąd.

\- Tutaj jesteście bezpieczni – zaczęła Ororo spokojnym głosem. – Nie mówcie o tym na razie młodszym grupom, sprawę przedyskutujemy dzisiaj po południu wspólnie z profesorem i wtedy podejmiemy decyzję co do środków bezpieczeństwa. Ale już teraz was proszę – Ororo powiodła spojrzeniem w kierunku Tabithy – nie wychodźcie bez opieki z Instytutu. Remy, czy mogę cię prosić na słówko? – Rogue dopiero teraz zauważyła, że Gambit stał w przeciwległym kącie kuchni i z zupełnie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy popijał kawę.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, Stormy – odparł i ruszył za Ororo, po drodze puszczając Rogue oczko. Miała ochotę wydłubać to oko i kazać mu je zjeść. Po wyjściu Storm i Gambita w kuchni jeszcze przez chwilę panowała cisza, ale wszyscy zaraz wrócili do przerwanych zajęć, choć rozmowy dotyczyły już tylko tego, co się wydarzyło w New Jersey. Być może jeszcze nie do końca pojmowali, co się właściwie stało i jak to wpłynie na ich życie, ale Rogue była pewna jednego: skończył się dla nich pewien etap.

Temat powrócił po zajęciach lekcyjnych, kiedy to profesor Xavier wezwał wszystkich do sali narad w podziemiach Instytutu. Po raz pierwszy Rogue widziała tutaj wszystkich mieszkańców – do tej pory sala była otwarta jedynie dla członków X-Men, kiedy trzeba było omówić czekającą ich misję bądź podsumować trening w Danger Roomie. Mimo to znalazło się miejsce dla każdego. Rogue widziała, że najmłodsze dzieciaki czują się tutaj nieswojo: w odróżnieniu od górnych kondygnacji, podziemia niemal w całości były wyłożone metalem i szkłem. Nawet ogromny, okrągły stół nie był wykonany z drewna, tylko z matowej, szczotkowanej stali.

Cicho prowadzone rozmowy natychmiast ustały, gdy do pomieszczenia wjechał profesor. Zajął swoje standardowe miejsce po drugiej stronie sali i potoczył spojrzeniem po zebranych, zatrzymując się na najmłodszej grupie. Przez chwilę z wyraźną troską wpatrywał się w ich twarze, a później odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Dzieci, które zostały zaatakowane dzisiaj w nocy, były młodsze od was – zaczął cicho. – To była ich pierwsza manifestacja mocy. Nie mamy się czego obawiać – spojrzał na najmłodszych, którzy do końca nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, o czym mówi profesor – uczymy się tutaj kontroli nad swoimi zdolnościami, a także tego, jak je wykorzystać w samoobronie. Niemniej jednak chciałbym wprowadzić kilka dodatkowych zasad i reguł rządzących naszym Instytutem.

Rogue zauważyła, jak Tabitha wymienia sceptyczne spojrzenia z Kitty. Większość starszych uczniów doskonale wiedziała, że nowe zasady zupełnie ukrócą nocne wyjścia z Instytutu i naginanie godziny policyjnej. O ile do tej pory te reguły były traktowane z przymrużeniem oka przez większość mentorów – nie licząc Logana oczywiście – tak teraz z pewnością nie będzie nawet mowy o tym, by ktokolwiek mógł wyjść sam z Instytutu.

\- Jak zapewne już się domyślacie, chciałbym, aby nikt nie wychodził z Instytutu bez opieki. – Profesor potoczył spojrzeniem w kierunku najstarszych uczniów. – Mówiąc „opieki", mam na myśli co najmniej jednego z mentorów. Absolutnie każde wasze wyjście musi zostać wcześniej zgłoszone do opiekunów. Macie nosić przy sobie telefony komórkowe, ale także te nadajniki. – Forge podszedł do stołu i postawił na nim pudełko wypełnione cienkimi, czarnymi opaskami. Każdy po kolei wyciągał po jednej sztuce. Przypominały one gumowe bransoletki, ale były nieco cięższe, do tego wyposażone w przycisk wielkości główki od szpilki. Rogue po chwili wahania nałożyła bransoletkę na nadgarstek. Wyglądała jak normalna opaska i niczym się nie wyróżniała.

\- Nadajniki są sprzężone z Cerebro i wzmacniają wasz sygnał, dzięki czemu w każdej chwili możemy was zlokalizować – zaczął tłumaczyć Forge, przekładając w dłoniach swój egzemplarz. – Nie będą to bardzo szczegółowe dane lokalizacyjne, ale wystarczające, by bez pomocy telepaty zlokalizować was na mapie. Oczywiście w razie potrzeby profesor bądź Jean również mogą was znaleźć, a dzięki tym nadajnikom będzie to szybsze i łatwiejsze. Bransoletki mają również przycisk – Forge wskazał niewielką kulkę z boku opaski – dla nas będzie to sygnał, że potrzebujecie pomocy. To tak, jakbyście wysłali w powietrze flarę ostrzegawczą. Nie dość, że natychmiast wasz sygnał będzie widoczny zarówno przez Cerebro, jak i na mapie u doktora McCoya, to odpowiednia wiadomość zostanie wysłana do profesora Xaviera oraz Jean. Dzięki temu w razie problemów będziemy mogli natychmiast interweniować.

\- Będę wdzięczna, jeśli te interwencje będą dotyczyć sytuacji zagrożenia życia, a nie na przykład kłótni o łazienkę – wtrąciła Jean, uśmiechając się w kierunku starszych dziewcząt.

\- Kolejna sprawa to system zabezpieczeń Instytutu – kontynuował profesor. – Nasz dotychczasowy system bezpieczeństwa miał wiele luk, które w ciągu lat były wykorzystywane przez niekoniecznie proszonych gości. – Rogue spojrzała na siedzącego obok Gambita, który założył ręce na piersi i uniósł kącik ust w ironicznym uśmiechu. – Na szczęście jeden z takich gości postanowił nam pomóc w załataniu wszystkich dziur. Pan Lebeau rozpocznie pracę nad uszczelnieniem systemu bezpieczeństwa i liczę na wasze wsparcie, gdy będzie potrzebował waszej ewentualnej pomocy przy zabezpieczaniu waszych pokojów.

Rogue wolałaby już mieszkać w chatce z błota i bronić się naostrzonym patykiem, niż wspierać w czymkolwiek Gambita. Postanowiła jednak nie dzielić się tą uwagą z resztą uczniów.

\- Nawet nie zauważycie mojej obecności – zapewnił Remy.

\- Wcale mnie to nie cieszy, Cajunie – odparła kwaśno Rogue, na tyle jednak cicho, by tylko Gambit ją usłyszał.

\- U ciebie, cherie, zabawię dłużej – wyszeptał jej w odpowiedzi Remy. Rogue nie zdążyła już nic odpowiedzieć, gdyż głos zabrała Storm.

\- Wyszłam również z inicjatywą, by wprowadzić wśród najmłodszych uczniów podstawy samoobrony. Do prowadzenia tych zajęć chciałabym wyznaczyć rotacyjnie najstarszych uczniów.

Rogue w pierwszej chwili nie załapała, kogo ma na myśli Ororo. Dopiero po pełnym zawodu jęku ze strony Bobby'ego oraz Tabithy, zrozumiała, że to także dotyczy jej.

\- Przynajmniej masz już jakieś doświadczenie, Roguey – powiedział cicho Remy. Rogue spojrzała na niego i na jego błąkający się na twarzy ironiczny uśmieszek. Jej doświadczenie to jedna wspólnie poprowadzona z tym świrem lekcja kilka dni temu, o której chciałaby zapomnieć.

\- Czy ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś pytania? – zapytał profesor. – Jeśli nie, to bardzo proszę, by w sali pozostali jedynie X-Meni.

Dzieciaki zostały wyprowadzone z pomieszczenia przez Storm. Kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, głos zabrała Jean.

\- Profesorze, czy te ataki były w jakiś sposób prowokowane?

\- Mam obawy przypuszczać, że niestety tak – odparł po chwili wahania Xavier. – Musimy to powiązać ze wznowieniem programu Sentinel. Hank, Kitty, opowiecie, co udało się wam ustalić w związku z chipem pozyskanym z jednych z Sentineli?

\- Nie były one na pewno sterowane zdalnie – zaczął Hank, poprawiając okulary. – To, co udało nam się odzyskać, wskazuje raczej na dość szczątkowo rozpisany algorytm, który aktywował się w momencie wykrycia mutanta dostępnego w bazie danych.

\- Z tego, co udało mi się ustalić, nie jest to zbyt aktualna baza – wtrąciła Kitty. – Nie zawiera na przykład uczniów, którzy przybyli do Instytutu po pokonaniu Apocalypsa.

\- Ponadto ostatnia aktualizacja oprogramowania sterującego pochodzi sprzed kilku miesięcy – dodał Hank.

\- To wygląda tak, jakby ktoś zupełnie przez przypadek wypuścił na nas te roboty – zauważył Scott.

\- Albo testował, czy nadal działają – dodała Ororo, która zdążyła już wrócić po odprowadzeniu najmłodszej grupy.

\- Lub też jedynie prowokował nas do ponownego pojawienia i do kolejnej dyskusji na temat mutantów – oznajmiła Kitty poważnym tonem. – Dość szczegółowo przejrzałam intranet naszej policji stanowej i po ataku Sentineli wzrosła liczba napadów na ludzi posądzanych o bycie mutantem. Pojawiły się też zgłoszenia dotyczące kradzieży czy pobicia przez mutantów. Co ciekawe, w wielu takich sprawach w ogóle nie było materiału dowodowego.

\- Czyli ktoś po prostu rzucał nieprawdziwym oskarżeniem, tylko dlatego, że posądzał sąsiada o bycie mutantem? – Bobby uniósł brew.

\- Niestety to nie wszystko – dodał profesor McCoy wyraźnie zaniepokojonym głosem. Spojrzał z troską na profesora, po czym kontynuował. – Kitty odkryła dość niepokojące forum…

\- Szukałam w Darknecie czegoś na temat ostatnich ataków i natknęłam się na organizację, która otwarcie nawołuje do rejestracji mutantów, badań nad ich mocami, ale również osadzenia ich w ośrodkach zamkniętych i postawienia w stan oskarżenia za straty wywołane przez Apocalypso, czy ostatnio przez Sentinele. – Kitty mówiła drżącym głosem, co kilka chwil zerkając w notatki. – I pewnie ten, olałabym ten temat, gdyby nie fakt, że wiedzieli z wyprzedzeniem o proponowanych przez Kongres ustawach i aktach legislacyjnych.

Cisza, która zapadła, porównywalna była z ciszą dzisiejszego poranka, kiedy dowiedzieli się o zabiciu dwójki dzieci za to, że byli mutantami. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że o ile w drugim przypadku można było zrzucić winę na rasistowskich kretynów, tak w tym pierwszym za tymi rasistowskimi pomysłami stał rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych. Gdy Rogue sobie to uświadomiła, poczuła się, jakby ktoś wylał na nią kubeł zimnej wody. Do tej pory wszystkie te akcje prowadzone przeciwko mutantom zdawały się być zaledwie marginesem nastrojów społecznych, czymś trudnym do zaakceptowania, ale jednak niezbyt groźnym w perspektywie czasu. Wiedzieli, że część Kongresu jest delikatnie mówiąc sceptycznie nastawiona do ich rasy, ale aż do teraz nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, jakie są ich plany i do czego zmierzają. A cel był prosty – zarejestrować, przetestować, zamknąć i być może unieszkodliwić?

\- Kitty, jak się nazywa się ta organizacja? – zapytała Jean spiętym głosem.

\- To jest dopiero ironia – uśmiechnęła się kwaśno Kitty. – Ta organizacja nazywa się „Friends of Humanity".

Rogue nie mogła powstrzymać prychnięcia.

\- Co za hipokryzja – sarknęła nieco głośniej, niż chciała. Poczuła, jak ktoś ściska jej zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń. Odwróciła się szybko w kierunku Gambita i napotkała jego intensywny wzrok. Pomimo wściekłości, jaką czuła w tym momencie, nie odepchnęła jego ręki, ciesząc się jednocześnie, że nikt nie zauważył tego gestu.

\- Kitty, dziękuję za pomoc – powiedział profesor Xavier i skinął głową. Wydawał się tak nieprawdopodobnie spokojny, jakby nie usłyszał tego, co reszta jego podopiecznych. Albo, co przyszło do głowy Rogue nieco później, on już doskonale o tym wiedział. Przecież mówił o tym kilka miesięcy temu, tuż po pokonaniu Apocalypso. I mimo to nie zapobiegł temu, tylko biernie czekał na rozwój wypadków. Ciekawe, o ilu jeszcze przyszłych wypadkach wiedział, a mimo to nic z tym nie robił?

* * *

Treningi indywidualne z Loganem miały tę główną zaletę, że doskonale oczyszczały z napięcia, stresu i wszelkich emocji. Zwyczajnie nie miało się czasu na rozmyślanie o wszystkich problemach, kiedy w każdej chwili można było oberwać od fantomów czy dostać w twarz z wyrzutni czy lasera. O ile bieganie przed sesją pozwalało pozbierać wszystkie myśli, a nawet pomóc poskładać się do kupy po terapiach z profesorem Xavierem, tak ostra nawalanka pod kierownictwem Logana była chwilą wytchnienia dla jej świadomości – wszystkich.

Tego wieczoru przez kilka chwil obawiała się, że bez Logana to nie będzie to samo.

Nabrała o tym pewności, kiedy w trakcie prostej wizualizacji z fantomami, muzyka nagle się zatrzymała, a Danger Room na powrót zamienił się w ogromną metalową salę.

\- Hej! – wykrzyknęła w kierunku gniazda nad salą. Otarła pot z czoła i oparła dłonie na biodrach. Po chwili pojawił się prowodyr.

\- Bonsoir [Dobry wieczór], cherie! – Gambit z uśmiechem wszedł do środka. Rogue ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że pod swoim standardowym płaszczem nosił uniform X-Menów, a w ręku trzymał swoją jedyną, prócz kart, broń – metalowy kij.

\- Nie gadaj, że znowu przyprowadziłeś jakieś dzieciaki – wycedziła Rogue, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Dzisiaj będziemy tylko my dwoje, cherie – odpowiedział z czarującym uśmiechem i zrzucił z siebie płaszcz. Kij odłożył obok, a następnie stanął naprzeciwko Rogue. Patrzyła na to ze zmarszczonym czołem, zastanawiając się, dlaczego tym razem postanowił uprzykrzyć jej życie. Najwyraźniej odnalazł nowe hobby, brawo Remy! – To co, cherie, zaczynamy?

\- Niby co zaczynamy, szczurze bagienny? – zapytała, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Z uniesioną brwią i cwanym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy wyglądał jak urwis przed wykręceniem kolejnego numeru. Opadająca grzywka jedynie potęgowała to wrażenie.

\- Remy miał zastępować Logana, więc oto jest – odparł. Tak, chyba przesadna pewność siebie granicząca z arogancją była najbardziej irytującą cechą Gambita. Rogue pokręciła głową, przymykając przy tym powieki. Kiedy je otworzyła, Remy stał zaledwie krok od niej. Wzdrygnęła się, nie tylko ze względu na to, że w ogóle nie słyszała jak się zbliża, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że był niebezpiecznie blisko. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś narusza jej przestrzeń osobistą i do tej pory nie miała z tym większego problemu – każdy zdrowo myślący, względnie rozsądny człowiek trzymał się od niej na bezpieczną odległość. Tylko on zapominał, czym grozi jej dotknięcie.

\- Wolałabym żuć swoją piętę, niż trenować wspólnie z tobą – odpowiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Był od niej o głowę wyższy, toteż jej stanowcza odpowiedź nieco straciła na wydźwięku. Po ich ostatnim spotkaniu w Danger Roomie, kiedy upokorzył ją na oczach tuzina dzieciaków i doprowadził do płaczu, za cel postawiła sobie bycie twardą i nieustępliwą w kontaktach z nim. Nie mogła pozwolić, by jej moc była bronią w jego rękach, tak jak miało to miejsce zeszłym razem.

\- To masz problem, cherie – wzruszył ramionami. – Kto jest mentorem? _Moi_ [ja]. – Wskazał na siebie kciukiem. – Kto jest grzeczną uczennicą? _Toi_ [ty]. – Stuknął palcem wskazującym w jej uniform na wysokości obojczyków. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.

\- Chyba się zapominasz, Gambit – wycedziła.

\- Chyba się zapominasz, Rogue – odparł, naśladując jej ton i dodając na koniec lekceważący uśmieszek, co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło dziewczynę. Wspólny trening z Gambitem byłby doskonałym zwieńczeniem tego okropnego, fatalnego, dołującego dnia. Byłby wręcz wisienką na torcie beznadziejności. Odkąd zaczęła intensywniej medytować w ramach sesji z profesorem Xavierem, była zdecydowanie bardziej opanowana i nie dawała się łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi. Gambit jednak miał jeden niebywały talent: doskonale wiedział, za jaką strunę pociągnąć, by wyzwolić w niej całe pokłady złości i agresji. Pokazanie jej, gdzie jest jej miejsce w szeregu, a także tak irytujące zaakcentowanie faktu, że jest jej cholernym mentorem, było jak dolanie oliwy do ognia albo wlanie wody do kwasu.

\- Jesteś najbardziej egoistycznym i aroganckim bucem, jakiego poznałam – powiedziała cicho, z zimną furią patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Och, przestań mnie obrażać, cherie – odparł z udawanym smutkiem w głosie.

\- Ja cię nie obrażam, szczurze bagienny – odparowała – ja cię opisuję!

\- I to mi się podoba! – Remy zaklasnął w dłonie. – To jest temperament Południa – dodał, patrząc na Rogue z błyskiem w oczach. – To jak, cherie, zatańczymy?

Rogue nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko ruszyć do walki.

* * *

Kiedy przez wiele tygodni, a nawet miesięcy, tłumisz w sobie gniew i złość, moment erupcji tych emocji musi być gwałtowny. Jest to oczywiste, albo dbasz o higienę emocjonalną i na bieżąco sobie radzisz ze swoimi uczuciami, albo zamiatasz wszystko pod dywan i ze strachem odliczasz sekundy do chwili, w której trzeba będzie ten dywan podnieść i wytrzepać. Powoli wyciągane żale ciągną za sobą głęboko skrywane frustracje i bolesne wspomnienia, o których do tej pory próbowało się zapomnieć. I nagle nie wiesz, co się z tobą dzieje, bo zalewa cię rzeka tych wszystkich emocji.

Rogue już nie pamiętała, dlaczego jest wściekła na Gambita, mimo to czuła ogromną złość. Na niego, na profesora, na swoją mutację, na Sentinels, na hipokryzję ludzi, na rasizm, na Apocalypso, na cudze sny, które każdej nocy ją nawiedzają. Na Mystique, na Kelly'ego, na Magneto, na to, że zrobiła jej się dziura w ulubionych rękawiczkach, na to, że nigdy nie będzie mogła nikogo dotknąć, na to, że od rana boli ją głowa. Jak w zwolnionym tempie widziała każdy unik Gambita, który jak do tej pory nie wyprowadził ani jednego ciosu. To ją też wkurzało. Czyżby zastosował wobec niej taryfę ulgową?

\- Czemu nie atakujesz, Cajunie? – spytała, cedząc słowa. – Czyżbyś się bał, że coś mi zrobisz?

\- Jeśli Remy chciałby ci coś zrobić, to na pewno nie tutaj, cherie – odparł. – Są na to lepsze miejsca – dodał ze znaczącym uśmiechem. Rogue na chwilę przystanęła, opuściła ramiona i ukryła twarz w dłoni.

\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek przestaniesz rzucać tymi lamerskimi tekstami? – zapytała, wracając do walki. Gambit prychnął pod nosem, po czym wyprowadził wreszcie pierwszy cios. Rogue w ostatniej chwili się uchyliła i spojrzała na swojego oponenta z błyskiem w oku. Czyli gra się wreszcie rozpoczęła.

\- Myślałam, że nigdy nie zaatakujesz – powiedziała na wpół rozbawiona, na wpół z uznaniem. W końcu mało brakowało, a leżałaby właśnie na podłodze.

\- Widzisz, cherie – rozpoczął Gambit – Remy dał ci czas na rozgrzanie. – Po raz kolejny uniknął jej ciosu. – Nadgarstek pięści równo z łokciem – pouczył, jednocześnie wyprowadzając własne uderzenie. Pięść zatrzymała się o kilka milimetrów od Rogue. – O, w ten sposób – dopowiedział, unosząc brew. Rogue wypuściła z siebie powietrza, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że je wstrzymała. Czyli się z nią bawił, gdyby chciał, to już dawno by ją pokonał. – I moje teksty nie są lamerskie, cherie – dorzucił, cofając się o dwa kroki.

\- Są – odparła z wyrzutem, uważając teraz, by ten cholerny nadgarstek szedł rzeczywiście równo z łokciem.

\- Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która tak twierdzi, cherie – odpowiedział pewny siebie. – Wizualizacja numer siedem, s'il vous plaît [poproszę] – krzyknął. Danger Room tworzył nowy scenariusz – o ile Rogue dobrze pamiętała, był to opuszczony magazyn. Nie tracąc jednak czasu, zaatakowała raz jeszcze. Najpierw zamarkowała cios ręką, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała uderzenie, zamiast tego pochyliła się i wyprowadziła prosty, niski kopniak lewą nogą. Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniem, Gambit zgrabnie uchylił się przed ciosem ręką, ale już nie zdążył zareagować na kopnięcie. Jej stopa uderzyła w twardą goleń, Cajun jednak nie upadł. Pochylił się do przodu, łapiąc jej nogę jedną ręką, a drugą ciągnąc jej ciało w dół. Padła na podłogę jak długa i choć próbowała jakoś ściągnąć z siebie Gambita, to nie była w stanie nawet ruszyć nogą. Chwilę później miała jego twarz tuż nad sobą, lewą rękę zablokowaną ciężarem jego ciała, a prawą skrępowaną żelaznym uściskiem jego dłoni.

\- To bolało, cherie – powiedział z rozbawieniem, przyglądając się jej z góry. Cholerne déjà vu.

\- To miało boleć, szczurze bagienny – odparła z przekąsem, mierząc się z nim spojrzeniem. Nie ma opcji, by miała teraz spalić buraka albo wybuchnąć płaczem, nawet jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób ten perwersyjny palant nawiąże do jej mutacji, a przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzała. Gambit tymczasem doszedł do nietypowego dla tej chwili wniosku. Znał tę dziewczynę od wielu miesięcy, od jakiegoś czasu mieszkał z nią pod jednym dachem i już raz widział ją z tak bliskiej odległości, ale dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak piękne są jej oczy. Zaśmiał się w duchu na myśl o doskonałym wyczuciu chwili dla takich obserwacji, niemniej jednak intensywnie wpatrywał się w jej twarz, jakby chciał nauczyć się jej na pamięć. Z racji wykonywanego zawodu, porównałby jej oczy do oszlifowanych szmaragdów, Kolumbia, trzy karaty, cztery tysiące dolarów za kamyczek. Wolną ręką odsunął z jej twarzy biały kosmyk. W tej chwili nie wyczuwał już tak silnej złości, jak na początku. Owszem, była, ale w tym momencie dziewczyna też się najzwyczajniej w świecie bała. Czego? Przecież nic jej nie zrobi, a na pewno nic, co mogłoby powodować tak intensywne uczucie paniki.

\- O co ci chodzi, Gambit? – wykrztusiła z siebie. – Czemu nie dasz mi spokoju?

Remy jedynie uśmiechnął się i nie tracąc jej ani na chwilę z oczu, podniósł się i podał jej rękę. Prychnął, gdy ją zignorowała i wstała bez jego pomocy.

\- Ktoś taki jak ty, cherie, nie powinien mieć spokoju – odpowiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem, zaczesując włosy do tyłu.

Rogue w błagalnym geście podniosła wzrok ku górze.

\- Miejmy to już za sobą, szczurze bagienny – powiedziała zmęczonym tonem.

Po kilku chwilach oboje weszli w wyrysowaną wizualizację, każde z nich z innej strony. To mogła być dla niej szansa, pomyślała, idąc wzdłuż wysokich półek pełnych pudełek i skrzynek. Starcie jeden na jeden na pustym polu z Gambitem było ponad jej możliwości, ale starcie jeden na jeden z Gambitem w ciemnym magazynie z masą skrzyń miało – według niej – wszelkie szanse, by się udać.

Pierwsza okazja nadarzyła się bardzo szybka. Najpierw usłyszała cichy szelest. Ostrożnie stąpając po betonowej podłodze podeszła bliżej źródła dźwięku. Wychylając się zaledwie o kilka milimetrów zlokalizowała je bez trudu – Gambit w nonszalanckiej pozie opierał się o jedną ze ścian magazynu i leniwie tasował karty. Fakt, że nawet się przy tym nie rozglądał, jedynie jeszcze bardziej ją rozzłościł. Znowu ignorował jej możliwości.

Wypadła szybko, bez chwili zawahania. Nikt nie mógłby uniknąć tego ciosu, nie w takiej pozie, w jakiej on tasował karty. Mimo to odbiła się jedynie od ściany i z furią odwróciła się twarzą do Gambita. Ten zręcznie obracał w dłoniach swój metalowy kij. Nie widziała jego twarzy, gdyż ukryty był w półcieniu, choć miała wrażenie, że dostrzega jego czerwone źrenice.

\- Zapominasz, cherie, że jestem złodziejem – powiedział z rozbawieniem, wciąż obracając kijem. – Najlepszym złodziejem w Stanach.

\- Wybacz, nie obracam się w tak zacnym towarzystwie, by móc to ocenić – odparła z ironią. – Ani docenić – dodała, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie.

Nie czekała na jego odpowiedź, tylko ruszyła wprost na niego. Niemal automatycznie podskoczyła nad wirującym tuż nad podłogą kijem i podcięła mu nogi. Zachwiał się, ale nie upadł. Przetoczyła się na plecach i stanęła tuż za nim, ale zamiast znowu uderzyć, pobiegła w ciemną alejkę magazynu.

Gambit nawet nie starał się być cicho. Szedł luźno, pogwizdując sobie coś pod nosem. Rogue aż się zatrzymała, gdy rozpoznała melodię Marszu Imperialnego z Gwiezdnych Wojen.

\- Wiesz, cherie – usłyszała gdzieś za sobą. Wspięła się po solidnie wyglądającej półce na sam jej szczyt i ukryła się za jednym z pudeł. – Remy się tak zastanawia nad jedną rzeczą… - Tym razem głos dochodził z dołu. Gambit musiał się zatrzymać dokładnie przy półce, na której ona się ukrywała. Zaklęła pod nosem i po chwili wahania zrzuciła na dół jedno z pudeł. Nie wiedziała, co tam jest, ale było ciężkie. Jak tylko udało jej się zepchnąć je na stojącego Gambita, wstała i pobiegła dalej, starając się przy tym nie rozbujać metalowych regałów, po których biegła. Po chwili usłyszała za sobą wybuch – musiał naładować energią to pudło. Odwróciła się i zauważyła, że Gambit również postanowił do niej dołączyć w tym biegu po półkach. Przyspieszyła, przeskakując przy tym kilka regałów. Zeskoczyła z powrotem na podłogę i ukryła się w cieniu, wyczekując Gambita. Była przekonana, że biegł za nią, ale teraz nic nie słyszała. Wychyliła się ostrożnie i rozejrzała się po wąskich alejkach. Nie było widać po nim znaku.

\- …dlaczego nie korzystasz ze swojej mutacji? – wyszeptał jej wprost do ucha. Podskoczyła przestraszona. Odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie i z przerażeniem zauważyła, w jak bliskiej odległości stoi. Opierał się jedną ręką o stojący regał, drugą trzymał w kieszeni swojego kostiumu. – Czyżbyś się czegoś bała, cherie?

\- Dla przypomnienia, Cajunie – zaczęła, siląc się na pewny głos, mimo że wciąż była przerażona – moja mutacja nie jest tak prosta w obsłudze jak twoja. I może bardzo dużo napsuć – wycedziła.

\- Przypomnę pytanie, cherie: czyżbyś się czegoś bała? – powtórzył rozbawiony. – Boisz się o Remy'ego, cherie?

\- Pochlebiasz sobie, szczurze bagienny – żachnęła się. Zanurkowała pod jego ręką i znalazła się za nim. Nie spodziewał się tego. Widząc, jak się obraca ku niej, wyprowadziła prosty, celny cios w jego szczękę, przed którym wreszcie nie udało mu się uciec.

\- O tym mówił Remy, nadgarstek równo z łokciem – usłyszała jego stłumiony głos.

Powstrzymała się przed piśnięciem z zachwytu, ale już szczerząc się od ucha do ucha pobiegła dalej, zatrzymując się na sekundę i ściągając w dół jedną z półek. Pudła wraz z zawartością wysypały się na podłogę, odcinając tym samym Gambitowi drogę.

\- Czemu nie używasz swoich mutacji, cherie? – powtórzył głośno swoje pytanie. Rogue przewróciła oczami. Czy poza przystojną buźką w tym impertynencie nie ma za krzty rozumu? Jej dotyk mógł być śmiertelny. Dopóki nie nauczy się kontrolować swojej mocy, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na nieostrożność.

\- Czy wiesz, jak działa moja mutacja, szczurze bagienny? – odkrzyknęła, szybko zmieniając lokalizację.

\- A ty wiesz? – usłyszała znacznie bliżej. Niech to, musiał być gdzieś tutaj. Przykucnęła i zajrzała przez szparę między pudłem a półką. Po raz pierwszy odkąd zaczęła się ta sesja treningowa, nie widziała na jego twarzy tego irytującego chytrego uśmieszku. Zamiast tego stał nieruchomo, w dłoni trzymając złożony kij. Przekradła się wzdłuż półki i wyszła z drugiej strony, tak, aby zaatakować go od tyłu. Na palcach, wciąż trzymając się w cieniu, posuwała się szybko do przodu. On niczego nie podejrzewał, nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, w tej samej pozycji. Z uśmiechem satysfakcji zamachnęła się i poprowadziła ładny, mocny cios.

Uchylił się w ostatniej chwili.

Odwrócił się do niej i nie czekając na jej reakcję, popchnął ją na gładką ściankę regału i unieruchomił jej dłonie jedną ręką. Naparł na nią całym swoim ciałem, wolną ręką trzymał sztywno tuż pod jej szyją, by nie mogła nawet ruszyć głową. Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że od początku bawił się z nią w kotka i myszkę. Był przecież złodziejem – najlepszym w całej Ameryce – więc pewnie doskonale ją słyszał na każdym etapie gry. Pytanie tylko, po co?

\- O co ci chodzi, Lebeau? – zapytała, odwzajemniając jego intensywne, świdrujące spojrzenie.

\- Remy chce ci pomóc, cherie – odpowiedział zaskakująco łagodnie.

\- Niby w czym? – Straciła trochę pewności siebie, ale za wszelką cenę chciała być silna do końca. Nie mogła pokazać swojej słabości.

Gambit nie odpowiedział. Pochylił się ku niej. Czuła jego miętowy oddech, ale także zapach papierosów i skórzanego płaszcza. Był teraz tak blisko, że widziała każdy włosek na jego twarzy, każdy por jego skóry, a także zaróżowione, pełne wargi. Jednak najbardziej jej przerażone spojrzenie przyciągały oczy. Niby każdy wiedział, jak wyglądają oczy Remy'ego Lebeau, ale nie każdy – albo lepiej: nie każda – mógł się im przyjrzeć z tak bliska. Białka jego oczu nie były po prostu czarne. To tak, jakby powiedzieć o Mystique, że popełniła kilka błędów jako matka. Grube niedopowiedzenie. Ta czerń była jak przepastna ciemność jaskini – pochłaniająca wszystko, lepiąca się do ciała, głęboka, aksamitna czerń. Na tym tle czerwień jego źrenic zdawała się być żarzącym się ogniem w dogasającym ognisku.

Te oczy były piękne.

Wzdrygnęła się, gdy tylko przez jej głowę przemknęła ta myśl. Nie powinna tak myśleć. A na pewno nie w tej chwili.

\- W poradzeniu sobie z mutacją, cherie. – Jego ochrypły, niski głos otrzeźwił ją nieznaczenie, choć dopiero po chwili zrozumiała jego intencje. Nie zdążyła jednak zaprotestować.

Przycisnął swoje wargi do jej ust, niemalże je zgniatając. Agresywnie wtargnął do środka, eksplorując językiem jej wnętrze. Półprzytomnie wydała z siebie ciche westchnięcie, które podziałało na niego jeszcze bardziej. Zmienił kąt, by zintensyfikować wszystkie doznania i wtedy, niespodziewanie, jego uścisk się rozluźnił. Zachwiał się i uderzył plecami o ścianę naprzeciwko. Opadł na kolana, ale wciąż był przytomny, bo obserwował ją spod wpół przymkniętych powiek i uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak?! – wykrzyknęła spazmatycznie. Przez jej głowę przemykały w zawrotnym tempie obce echa wspomnień, urywane zdania i śmiechy, czyjś płacz i krzyk, poczucie winy i pewność siebie naprzemiennie atakowały jej świadomość. Miała wrażenie, że jej żyły płoną żywym ogniem, a serce zaczęło bić dużo szybciej. Wystrzał adrenaliny postawił ją na nogi. Czuła się jak po wypiciu kilka mocnych kaw, choć jej ręce nie drżały w najmniejszym stopniu. Zmysły znacznie się wyczuliły. Nic dziwnego, że Gambit traktował ten trening jak zwykła zabawę, skoro był w stanie usłyszeć nawet cicho obracające się ramię kamery nad nimi.

A potem poczuła coś zupełnie niespodziewanego. Temperatura jej ciała znacznie się podniosła i wytworzona energia musiała zostać szybko spożytkowana, czuła to w koniuszkach palców.

\- Zdejmij rękawiczki, szybko – Gambit wyszeptał nieskładnie, z trudem podnosząc się na nogach. Była zdziwiona, że jest przytomny, ale teraz miała większy problem. Posłusznie zdjęła rękawiczki i rzuciła je na podłogę. To całe gorąco chciało się z niej wydostać w jakiś namacalny sposób.

\- Łap! – Gambit rzucił jej opakowanie kart. Złapała je bez trudu. Wyciągnęła pierwszą kartę i pozwoliła, by mrowiąca energia płynęła wprost z jej palców do niewielkiego kawałka plastiku. As karo zajaśniał fluoroscencyjną fuksją.

\- Wizualizacja numer trzydzieści osiem – wykrzyknął Gambit już pewniejszym głosem. Stał tuż obok niej na własnych nogach. Nie było po nim widać żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, nie licząc zabarwiającego się siniaka od jej uderzenia. Półki magazynowe powoli zaczęły znikać.

\- Nie czekaj, po prostu rzuć – wyjaśnił rzeczowo.

\- Gdzie?! – krzyknęła, obserwując, jak fuksja zmienia się w purpurę. Wiedziała, że to za chwilę wybuchnie.

\- Przed siebie – odpowiedział rzeczowo Gambit. – Byle dalej od nas.

Uniosła dłoń z kartą i wycelowała w wysunięte pudło na dalekim końcu alejki. Bez głębszej refleksji wyrzuciła kartę, która z precyzją poleciała do celu. Gdy wybuchła, nie było już ani kartonu, ani alejki. Zamiast tego w Danger Roomie stał szereg manekinów z przyczepionymi do klatki piersiowej tarczami. Nie kojarzyła tej wizualizacji, scenariusz numer trzydzieści osiem nic jej nie mówił. Ten wstrętny szczur wszystko zaplanował! Chciał, aby użyła swojej mutacji! Spojrzała na niego z furią, ale nie miała czasu, aby się – nomen omen – wyładować. Wibrująca energia w jej ciele domagała się ujścia.

Wyciągnęła kolejną kartę, naładowała ją i rzuciła w pierwszego manekina. Precyzyjnie, ale bez większych przygotowań. Potem szło jak z płatka – biegła wzdłuż całego Danger Roomu, nie robiąc nawet przystanku na celowanie kolejną kartą. To wszystko było tak naturalne dla niej, jak mówienie czy chodzenie. Po wybuchu ostatniego manekina zatrzymała się i ciężko oddychając potoczyła spojrzeniem po całej sali: resztki fantomów leżały na podłodze, a w jej kierunku nonszalanckim krokiem zmierzał Gambit, z uśmiechem przyglądając się efektom jej pracy.

\- Bravo, cherie – powoli zaklaskał. Stanął obok niej i przyglądał się jej ciekawie. Rogue tymczasem nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, ale nie powiedziała nic. Wyprostowała się i wyszła z Danger Roomu.

\- Rogue? – Usłyszała za sobą, ale zupełnie zignorowała Cajuna. Weszła do damskiej szatni i z wściekłością uderzyła w swoją szafkę. Tak, jakby było jej jeszcze mało problemów ze swoją mutacją, on postanowił dorzucić kilka cegiełek. Totalnie lekkomyślnie, bez konsultacji z nią, pewnie bez porozumienia z profesorem. Ot tak, stwierdził, że będzie pomocny, jeśli pogrąży jej świadomość jeszcze bardziej.

Po szybkim prysznicu przebrała się w swoje codzienne ubrania, zabrała torbę i wyszła z szatni. Światło wciąż raziło ją w oczy, więc mutacja Gambita jeszcze z niej zupełnie nie zeszła. Naciągnęła kaptur bluzy i ruszyła do windy. Gdy drzwi się już zamykały, zablokował je metalowy kij.

\- Chyba kpisz… - sarknęła pod nosem, wiedząc, kto zaraz wpakuje się do środka. Gambit wszedł, z jego twarzy wyjątkowo zniknął pyszałkowaty uśmieszek.

\- Rogue? – zapytał tylko, wciąż blokując drzwi kijem. Nie miała szans go zabrać, zresztą, nawet nie miała ochoty dotykać ani tego kija, ani tego Cajuna. – Co się stało?

Gdyby jej spojrzenie mogło zabijać, Gambit leżałby martwy dokładnie w tej chwili.

\- Naprawdę pytasz, co się stało? – zapytała ostro, starając się jednak zachować resztki kontroli. – Po tym, jak wpakowałeś mi język do gardła?

\- Ach, o to chodzi – mruknął cicho. Spojrzał w bok, ale już po chwili znowu patrzył na nią. Była zestresowana, skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i trzymała się w samym kącie windy. – Inaczej byś nie skorzystała ze swojej mutacji, non?

\- A po co miałabym z niej korzystać, palancie?! – wykrzyknęła histerycznie.

\- No właśnie – podsumował cicho Gambit. – W ogóle nie korzystasz ze swojej mocy. A chyba nie o to chodzi, d'accor?

\- Nie jesteś od tego, by mi pomagać z moją mutacją, Gambit – odpowiedziała ostro. – Nie masz o niej zielonego pojęcia i naraziłeś nie tylko siebie…

\- Nic mi nie jest – przerwał, wzruszając ramionami. Faktycznie, zazwyczaj po użyciu swojej mocy, Rogue zsyłała ofiarę na co najmniej kilkadziesiąt minut utraty przytomności. Gambit nie dość, że był świadomy cały czas, to całkiem nieźle przeżył chwilę absorpcji, która – co musiała przyznać Rogue – przyszła stosunkowo późno. Nie powinien nawet zdążyć wpakować jej języka do ust, a zrobił to. I to jak cholernie głęboko. Ale to nie o to chodzi! – przypomniała sobie, oddalając od siebie rumieńce wstydu.

\- Myślisz, że to przyjemne, gdy ktoś wdziera mi się w moją głowę? – spytała napastliwie. – Sądzisz, że nauczyłam się już obojętnie przyjmować miliony wspomnień drugiej osoby? I co, może sądzisz, że na tym koniec? To się grubo mylisz, Cajunie. Dzięki za kolejne bezsenne noce, za kolejne koszmary, z którymi będę musiała sobie sama radzić, za zdezorientowanie, gdy przez przypadek pomylę twoje wspomnienia z moimi. To już będzie siedziało w mojej głowie do końca życia, ty palancie. I po co? Bo myślałeś, że możesz mi pomóc. Nikt nie może mi pomóc, rozumiesz?

Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że już nie kuliła się w kącie, tylko stała o kilka centymetrów od Gambita, który z kamienną twarzą przyglądał się jej z góry. Jej ostatnie pytanie wybrzmiało na tych sześciu metrach kwadratowych i jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę żadne z nich nic nie powiedziało.

\- Nie jesteś taka wyjątkowa, Rogue. – Ciszę przełamał Gambit. Nie był w tym momencie czarującym podrywaczem, jego głos był zupełnie poważny. Gdy sens jego słów dotarł do Rogue, poczuła się, jakby dostała czymś ciężkim w głowie, a potem w klatkę piersiową – prosto w serce. Nie potrafiła wyjaśnić, skąd takie wrażenie. Oczywiście, nie myślała o sobie w takich kategoriach, ale gdy ktoś inny powiedział to na głos, brzmiało to niemal jak oskarżenie. – Nie ty pierwsza i nie ostatnia masz problem z mutacją – kontynuował. Mimo że patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, miała absurdalne uczucie bycia poza tą sceną. Jakby stała gdzieś z boku i z obojętnością przyglądała się tej rozmowie. Pewnie dlatego stała nieruchomo i nie próbowała mu przerywać. Po prostu jeszcze nie dotarło do niej, co mówił. – Ale jesteś chyba pierwszą osobą, która nie chce sobie z nią poradzić. – Podsumował, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nie masz pojęcia o mojej mutacji – odparła ochrypłym głosem, gdy już ocknęła się ze stuporu.

\- Tak jak i ty sama, Rogue – odpowiedział. – Tylko zamiast zacząć sobie radzić, uciekasz od tego i liczysz na to, że problem sam się rozwiąże. To tak nie działa. Może takie wymówki są dla ciebie wygodniejsze niż solidna praca nad sobą? Szkoda tylko, że gdy już ktoś wyciąga do ciebie rękę, to ty nie dość, że ją odrzucasz, to jeszcze dorzucasz kilka kopniaków i wpędzasz w poczucie winy.

\- Że niby ty wyciągasz do mnie rękę, Cajunie? – powtórzyła, prychając z kpiną. Serce łomotało jej z szaloną prędkością, tak, że niemal słyszała pulsującą w skroniach krew. Nie sądziła, że będzie potrafiła cokolwiek wykrztusić z siebie po tej fali gorzkich słów z ust osoby, po której się tego zupełnie nie spodziewała. Za wszelką cenę starała się zachować pokerową twarz, wbrew wszystkim mięśniom.

\- Skoro wszyscy inni już porzucili nadzieję… – odparł. – Doceń to, Rogue. Bo już za chwilę zostaniesz sama, otoczona ludźmi, którzy się ciebie boją, lub którzy pogodzili się z tym, że do końca życia nie będziesz mogła nikogo dotknąć – powiedział ciszej, nachylając się do niej, po czym wyszedł z windy z powrotem w korytarze podziemi. Drzwi zamknęły się cicho i Rogue po chwili znalazła się na parterze Instytutu. Wyszła z windy i mechanicznym, miarowym krokiem ruszyła na górę do swojego pokoju, zupełnie ignorując mijających ją ludzi. Ogarnął ją strach, że wszystko, co przed chwilą usłyszała, jest prawdą.

 **Zdaję sobie sprawę, że zachowanie Remy'ego w tym rozdziale może budzić kontrowersje. Jeśli kogokolwiek uraziłam - bardzo przepraszam, nie było to moim zamiarem. Pamiętajmy jednak, w jaki sposób Rogue ukradła moce Gambitowi w X-Men: Evo, co mogło być inspiracją dla Remy'ego, w jaki sposób zmusić ją do użycia mutacji.**

 **Kolejny rozdział oczywiście w kwietniu. Prace nad nim będą trwały zdecydowanie krócej niż nad dzisiejszym, bo nie będę musiała pisać go od początku, więc możecie się go spodziewać w okolicach Wielkiejnocy :)**


	5. Remy nie był lekkomyślnym głupcem

**Rozdział V**

Powinna być wściekła. I w dużej mierze to właśnie czuła, ale gdzieś pod tymi wszystkimi wyzwiskami ciskanymi w myślach w stronę Gambita, tliło się coś jeszcze. Był to strach, wstrzymujący oddech i powodujący ból w klatce piersiowej.  
Początkowo nie potrafiła wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak się czuje. Wina Gambita była ewidentna: naruszył jej przestrzeń osobistą, wykorzystał przewagę stanowiska mentora, zrobił coś wbrew jej woli. Gdyby Logan o tym wiedział, kawałki Gambita wisiałyby na każdym drzewie w okolicy. Ale Logana nie było. Zresztą, Rogue zastanawiała się, czy rzeczywiście powiedziałaby mu o tym wszystkim. Z tej samej przyczyny, dla której nie miała zamiaru iść do profesora: mogło się okazać, że ten cholerny Cajun ma rację. I właśnie świadomość tego faktu powodowała to nieprzyjemne ciążenie w klatce piersiowej.

Sam pocałunek nie był zły. Do diabła, był cholernie dobry. Choć, oczywiście, Gambit nie powinien tego robić. To było niemoralne i nieetyczne, a przynajmniej będzie takie do czasu, aż Rogue skończy liceum. Mimo to co chwilę dotykała swoich ust opuszkami palców, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jeszcze godzinę temu były one całowane przez najprzystojniejszego mężczyznę, jakiego znała. Z trudem jej to przechodziło przez myśl, ale taka była prawda: Gambit był w jej typie.

Ale to wszystko i tak traciło na znaczeniu, gdy przypominała sobie jego słowa: „już za chwilę zostaniesz sama, otoczona ludźmi, którzy się ciebie boją, lub którzy pogodzili się z tym, że do końca życia nie będziesz mogła nikogo dotknąć". Nawet gdy próbowała już o tym nie myśleć, znowu słyszała w swojej głowie jego cichy, spokojny, poważny głos.

Miała wtedy ochotę cisnąć czymś w ścianę. Bo przecież to nie jest prawda? Zadawała sobie to pytanie raz po raz, szukając kolejnych argumentów. Profesor jej pomagał. Cały zespół wspierał. Wciąż szukali sposobów na opanowanie jej mutacji. Ona też się starała.

Kiwała głową, zgadzając się z tymi wszystkimi argumentami, a mimo to czuła, jak bardzo się oszukuje.

Profesor coraz częściej odwoływał bądź przekładał jej sesje terapeutyczne. Było ich coraz mniej, aż ich ilość spadła do jednej tygodniowo, podczas której i tak koncentrowali się na łataniu dziur i łagodzeniu skutków, a nie szukaniu rozwiązania. Porządkowanie cudzych wspomnień powodowało tylko coraz większe migreny. Jedyną przydatną umiejętnością było stawianie blokad pozwalających się wyciszyć, ale od pokonania Apocalypso wszystkie jej świadomości zyskały na sile, a niećwiczone blokady pozostawały wciąż na tym samym, niewystarczającym już poziomie. To tak, jakby mieć zapalenie płuc i przyjmować jedynie leki na gardło.

Zespół pewnie wciąż wierzył w nią i w to, że opanuje swoją mutację, ale – bardzo roztropnie, co musiała przyznać – traktował ją i tak z ograniczonym zaufaniem. Jakby chcieli powiedzieć, że jasne, Rogue, kumplujemy się, wszystko będzie spoko, ale na wszelki wypadek trzymajmy się w pewnej odległości. Co jej również odpowiadało. I to właśnie prowadziło do nieprzyjemnej konkluzji, że Gambit miał rację. Że tak było jej wygodniej i nie chciała podejmować wysiłku, by ujarzmić mutację.

Poczuła pukanie w ramię. Niechętnie otworzyła oczy, zdjęła słuchawki i spojrzała na Kitty.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – usłyszała pytanie. Kitty obserwowała ją uważnie swoimi wielkimi orzechowymi oczami [w Evo były niebieskie, ale w tej kwestii polegam na kanonie komiksowym, btw – w Evo Rogue miała szare oczy, co zupełnie jest dla mnie nie do przyjęcia].

\- Tak, muszę odpocząć po sesji – mruknęła Rogue, kładąc głowę z powrotem na poduszkę. Jak tylko wróciła do pokoju, położyła się na łóżku tak jak stała i włączyła iPoda. Miała tylko nadzieję, że jej oczy były już normalnego koloru.

\- Nie wyglądasz za dobrze – odpowiedziała sceptycznie Kitty, siadając w nogach łóżkach. Wciąż obserwowała Rogue z troską w oczach.

\- Dzięki, to miło z twojej strony, że tak twierdzisz – odpowiedziała ponuro i przeniosła spojrzenie na sufit. Doceniała, że Kitty się o nią martwi. To było naprawdę budujące i stojące choć trochę w kontrze do wniosków, do których doszła kilka chwil temu. Mimo to jednak chciała zostać sama. Może o tym też mówił Gambit? Że zostanie sama na własne życzenie?

\- Ominęłaś kolację – wskazała Kitty. – Ororo prosiła, by sprawdzić, co z tobą.

\- Wszystko ze mną w porządku – odparła automatycznie. On naprawdę miał rację – nie potrafiła nawet ze swoją najbliższą koleżanką porozmawiać o tym, co jej się przytrafiło. Skoro ona nikomu nie ufała, dlaczego ktoś miałby zaufać jej?

\- Poza tym mamy wolną chatę – oznajmiła już z weselszą miną Kitty. – Profesor oraz Ororo jadą dzisiaj wieczorem do Waszyngtonu, Logana nie ma, profesor McCoy… profesor McCoy siedzi w MedLabie, bo to właśnie robi w wolnym czasie profesor McCoy, a Remy po kolacji wyszedł. – Rogue na dźwięk jego imienia przeniosła spojrzenie z powrotem na Kitty. – No, wreszcie wolny piątek, Rogue – dodała z uśmiechem, sądząc zapewne, że ten nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy współlokatorki to reakcja na wyjazd niemal wszystkich mentorów.

\- Gdzie wyszedł? – spytała ostrożnie, zastanawiając się przy tym, czy Kitty nie zacznie zastanawiać się nad sensem jej pytania. W końcu skoro Rogue tak otwarcie dawała wyraz temu, że nie lubi Gambita, po co o niego pyta?

\- Do baru czy gdzieś tam, nieważne – wzruszyła ramionami Kitty. – Chłopaki zajęli już konsolę do gry, ja z dziewczynami i Lancem oglądamy na dużym telewizorze maraton Supernatural. A że będzie z nami Jean, to cisza nocna pewnie będzie dzisiaj nieco później.

Na ustach Kitty tańczył ledwie powstrzymywany uśmiech, jakby ten wolny piątek bez nadzoru dorosłych był spełnieniem jej marzeń.

Rogue powiodła spojrzeniem z powrotem na sufit.

\- Okej, bawcie się dobrze – powiedziała i założyła z powrotem słuchawki. Wypowiedź Kitty została skutecznie zagłuszona przez Jareda Leto. Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miała ochotę, było spędzenie tego beznadziejnego wieczora razem z resztą uczniów. I to wszystko pomimo irytującego głosiku świadomości Gambita, który powtarzał w kółko: „A nie mówiłem, ze wszystkich odpychasz, cherie?".

* * *

To były urywki. Krótkie, ale bardzo intensywne. Mimo że już zdążyła się przebudzić i przekonać, że to wszystko było tylko snem, serce wciąż waliło jak oszalałe.

Czuła strach, ale również silne poczucie winy. Zrobiła coś, czego strasznie żałuje. Coś, co zmieniło jej całe życie.

Ale nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie, co to było.

Ani do kogo należało to wspomnienie.

Rozcierała intensywnie skronie, mając nadzieję, że przegoni to ten nawracający, ostry ból głowy. To było dziwne. Zazwyczaj widzi dokładnie przebieg wspomnienia w pierwszej osobie. Bez żadnych luk. A ten sen przypominał raczej film tak pocięty przez cenzora, że ciężko było doszukać się w nim jakiegokolwiek sensu. Im bardziej próbowała skupić się na pozostałych scenach, tym bardziej bolała ją głowa.

Nie zapalając światła, próbowała znaleźć w szufladzie nocnej szafki blister aspiryny. Znalazła tylko puste opakowanie i z ciężkim westchnięciem podniosła się z łóżka. Musiała iść na dół do kuchni.

\- Rogue? – zaspany głos Kitty, pomimo że był cichy, wzmagał łomotanie w głowie.

\- Śpij, Kitts, nic mi nie jest. – Rogue próbowała ją uspokoić, ale jej słaby głos spowodował zupełnie odwrotny skutek. Kitty wstała i przysiadła się na łóżku koło koleżanki.

\- Pójść po coś przeciwbólowego? – zaoferowała.

\- Zejdę z tobą – odparła i podniosła się z łóżka. – To mi dobrze zrobi – dodała, wiedząc, że Kitty zaraz zaprotestuje.

\- To chodź – odpowiedziała krótko.

Instytut o tej porze był nieludzko cichy. Skrzypienie podłogi wydawało się hałasem, mimo że w ciągu dnia było to zupełnie niesłyszalne. W wysokie okna w korytarzu zacinał deszcz, potęgując ponury nastrój. Rogue szła tuż za Kitty, trzymając przy tym odpowiednią odległość. Zarówno ona, jak i jej współlokatorka, miały na sobie luźne, krótkie piżamy i bardzo łatwo mogło dojść do przypadkowego dotyku.

\- Nie zapalaj światła – poprosiła cicho Rogue, gdy już weszły do kuchni. – To chyba nasili ból głowy – dodała, tłumacząc. Kitty jednak o nic nie pytała. Poprosiła, by Rogue usiadła przy stole i z szuflady wygrzebała niewielką latarkę czołową. Przyświecając sobie znalazła w apteczce aspirynę, uważając przy tym, by strumień światła nie padał nawet w okolice Rogue.

\- Dzisiaj chyba jest lepiej niż zazwyczaj, co? – spytała, sięgając po szklankę.

\- W porównaniu z wczorajszą nocą na pewno – odpowiedziała Rogue, chowając twarz w ramionach. – Ale to było dziwne, wiesz? – dodała, podnosząc się nieznacznie i przez zmrużone powieki obserwowała, jak koleżanka nalewa wodę do szklanki.

\- To generalnie jest dziwne, Rogue – zauważyła trzeźwo. Zgasiła latarkę i schowała ją z powrotem do szuflady, po czym zaniosła do stolika wodę oraz listek tabletek.

\- Tak, ale dzisiaj było inaczej niż zazwyczaj. – Rogue nie dała się zbić z tropu. Wiedziała, co miała na myśli Kitty: że powinna iść z tym jak najszybciej do profesora oraz doktora McCoya. – Zazwyczaj wspomnienia innych są dla mnie czymś w rodzaju obszernego fragmentu filmu. Ma to początek i koniec, i wszystko jest w gruncie rzeczy jasne – tłumaczyła cicho, próbując jak najlepiej zobrazować to, co zazwyczaj przeżywa każdej nocy. Po raz pierwszy mówiła o tym Kitty, co wydawało jej się prawdziwym ciosem skierowanym wprost w psyche Gambita. – To natomiast było tak chaotyczne… pourywane… nielogiczne… jakbym dostała do poskładania puzzle, w których brakuje co najmniej połowy kawałków.

\- A to było coś… strasznego? – spytała niepewnie Kitty.

\- Tam była krew, a jakaś kobieta strasznie krzyczała - niepewnie odparła Rogue. Miała nadzieję, że tabletka wkrótce zacznie działać, bo mówienie o tych obrazach było jak dodatkowe uderzenie głową o ścianę. – Ja czułam, że zawiodłam wszystkie ważne dla mnie osoby. Wiesz, czułam takie ciężkie wyrzuty sumienia, takie straszne poczucie winy. I byłam bezsilna, bo wiedziałam, że nic z tym nie mogę zrobić. I nie było tam zbyt wiele obrazów, były tylko emocje.

\- Masz podejrzenia, do kogo należą te wspomnienia?

Oczywiście w pierwszej chwili pomyślała o Gambicie, którego zaabsorbowała zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Ale to zupełnie do niego nie pasowało. Już raz go wchłonęła i mniej więcej wiedziała, jakich snów się po nim spodziewać. To nie było jedno z tych absurdalnie erotycznych mignięć, które co jakiś czas ją nawiedzało. Tam była zupełnie inna paleta emocji. To musiało należeć do kogoś innego.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznała szczerze.

\- Rogue – zaczęła Kitty takim tonem, że Rogue doskonale wiedziała, jaki będzie ciąg dalszy jej wypowiedzi – powinnaś pójść…

\- Tak, wiem, powinnam pójść do profesora – przerwała ją z lekkim zirytowaniem. Podniosła się z krzesła.

\- Miałam na myśli, że powinnaś się ten, przespać, zwłaszcza że jutro nie musisz wcześnie wstawać, ale wersja z profesorem też mi się bardzo podoba – odparła Kitty, również wstając z krzesła.

\- Nie mamy jutro sesji w Danger Roomie? – Rogue zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Sobotnie poranki zawsze były ciężkie przez kolejny trening Logana. To było bez sensu z punktu widzenia większości uczniów: w piątki o szóstej rano mieli jedną sesję, zazwyczaj z wizualizacją walki, w soboty o tej samej porze Logan wzywał ich na same ćwiczenia wytrzymałościowe. Gdy pytali go, dlaczego robi treningi dwa dni z rzędu, on odpowiadał z rozbrajającą szczerością, że w soboty to oni odpoczywają po piątkowym treningu. Odpoczywają w Danger Roomie, ćwicząc biegi i podciągając się na drążku. Oczywiście fakt, że nie było Logana, bynajmniej nie oznaczał odpoczynku od zajęć. Dlatego Rogue spodziewała się, że ktoś go zastąpi i nawet domyślała się, kto znowu dostąpi tego zaszczytu.

\- Nie, Remy powiedział, że możemy spać do woli – odpowiedziała Kitty. – Stwierdził, że on sam pewnie nie da rady wstać. No wiesz, poszedł do baru – przypomniała. – Zapomniałam ci o tym powiedzieć, przepraszam.

\- To… świetnie – odparła wypranym z emocji głosem Rogue. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, zarówno ona jak i Kitty będą mogły się wyspać, z drugiej – nie wiedzieć czemu, chciała się przekonać, w jaki sposób będzie się do niej odnosił teraz Gambit. Miała wrażenie, że odwołany trening to w dużej mierze jej zasługa.

* * *

\- …i wiecie, ten, to nie jest zasługa samych kosmetyków. To także racjonalna dieta. Jaka dokładnie? Wszystkiego dowiecie się z mojego dzisiejszego wpisu. – Rogue przetarła oczy, po czym spojrzała na elektroniczny zegarek na stoliku nocnym. Dwadzieścia minut po dziewiątej. O tej porze zazwyczaj kładła się, by odsypiać po treningu z Loganem. Podniosła się na poduszkach i zlokalizowała źródło dźwięku. Kitty leżała na plecach na swoim łóżku z wysoko wyciągniętymi ramionami i kręciła telefonem filmik.

\- Obudziłam cię? – zapytała, widząc spojrzenie Rogue. – Przepraszam, kręciłam snapa z teaserem wpisu na bloga.

Rogue zmarszczyła czoło. Nie do końca rozumiała, o czym mówi Kitty. Zawsze była trochę poza tymi wszystkimi aplikacjami i niespecjalnie zależało jej na zmianie tego stanu. Nie miała nawet konta na facebooku. Nie po to w końcu odtrącała ludzi, by potem dodawać ich do znajomych, hein?  
Skrzywiła się, gdyż ostatnie pytanie zadała świadomość Gambita. Nawet ten okropny akcent się zgadzał. Cudownie, teraz prześladował ją nawet w myślach.

\- Jest spoko – powiedziała w końcu, pocierając palcami nasadę nosa.

\- Na pewno? Mogłam ten…

\- Kitty, jest spoko – przerwała jej i odrzuciła kołdrę. Podniosła się, przeczesała włosy i po chwili zastanowienia ruszyła do łazienki. – Zajmuję ją na co najmniej godzinę – ostrzegła współlokatorkę.

\- Hej, ale miałam… - Rogue już nie usłyszała, co miała Kitty. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i zaczęła napuszczać do wanny gorącą wodę.

Remy na to czekał, cherie – usłyszała w swojej głowie i zmięła w ustach przekleństwo. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, naprawdę uda się do doktora McCoya po jakieś leki wyciszające świadomości. Nawet jeśli będzie to oznaczało pobyt w MedLabie.

* * *

Życie w Instytucie Charlesa Xaviera w gruncie rzeczy nie różniło się od życia w akademiku. Z tą różnicą, że u profesora jakość życia była zdecydowanie wyższa z powodu luksusów, które zapewniał swoim uczniom: dużo sal rekreacyjnych, począwszy od basenu po kryte boiska do tenisa, siatkówki czy kosza, aż do wysokiej jakości sprzętu elektronicznego, jak konsole do gier, okulary VR, wysokiej klasy komputery czy nawet sprzęt do odtwarzania muzyki. Nie mówiąc już o stałym, dość wysokim kieszonkowym, czy ze smakiem urządzonych pokojach mieszkalnych, które stali rezydencji mogli ulepszać według swojego gustu. Ach, oczywiście ogromną różnicą było również to, że w Instytucie Charlesa Xaviera żyli wybitnie uzdolnieni młodzi ludzie. Innymi słowy, mutanci. To w dużej mierze rzutowało na styl życia mieszkańców tego miejsca.

Rogue już dawno przestała zwracać uwagę na wszechobecny zapach siarki pochodzący od mutacji Kurta. Bezskutecznie próbowała nauczyć Kitty pukania, która i tak zawsze wściubiała nos do zamkniętych pokojów – i to dosłownie. Lewitujące przedmioty – igraszka, nie ma problemu. Biegająca po korytarzach Rahne w postaci wilka – spoko, chodź, a cię pogłaszczę i wytarmoszę po brzuchu. Jamie ganiający Jamiego, który biegł za jeszcze jednym Jamiem? Trzymaj się ściany, by na ciebie nie wpadli i będzie w porządku.

To wszystko to były jednak niuanse, do których łatwo się było przyzwyczaić Rogue. Zdecydowanie gorzej było z czymś, z czym nie była nawet w stanie walczyć: z hałasem. Od absurdalnie wczesnych dla niej godzin porannych, aż po późny wieczór, cały Instytut wypełniała kakofonia dźwięków. Kiedy chodzili jeszcze do szkoły publicznej, nie dawało się to aż tak we znaki. Ale odkąd nauczanie przeniosło się na stałe do posiadłości profesora Xaviera, względna cisza panowała jedynie w czasie zajęć lekcyjnych. Oczywiście najgorsze i tak były najmłodsze dzieciaki, które miały zaprogramowane tylko dwa tryby: albo otwierały usta, by krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, śpiewać czy choćby głośno rozmawiać, albo otwierały usta, by wpakować do nich kolejną dawkę słodyczy.

Gdy Rogue zeszła tego dnia na śniadanie, dzieciaki udowadniały jej, że mogą używać obu tych trybów jednocześnie. Sarkając na siebie, że mogła się ruszyć wcześniej i uniknąć nalotu chmary najmłodszej grupy na kuchnię, zawróciła się i posępnym krokiem skierowała się z powrotem do swojego pokoju. U szczytu schodów zatrzymała się i najpierw spojrzała w prawo, w skrzydło chłopaków. Drzwi do niektórych pokojów były uchylone, skąd słychać było albo głośne basy, albo krzyki, albo odgłosy gier. Odwróciła głowę w stronę lewego, damskiego skrzydła. Zapach lakieru do paznokci mieszał się z intensywną wonią perfum. Rihanna walczyła na głośność z Beyonce. Wzburzony głos Kitty przenikał przez ściany, jakby to był kolejny element jej mutacji.

Rogue opuściła ramiona i spojrzała w podłogę. Potrzebowała ciszy. Gdyby nie paskudna pogoda, poszłaby do altany na szczycie klifu. Praktycznie zawsze była pusta, nawet w letnie miesiące. Rogue lubiła tam siadać z książką, odrabiać lekcje, czy nawet po prostu posiedzieć i porozmyślać. Ale teraz pewnie napadało tam śniegu, nie mówiąc już o hulającym wietrze.

W którym miejscu w Instytucie Charlesa Xaviera w sobotnie przedpołudnie spotkanie któregokolwiek z uczniów graniczy z cudem? Rogue rozciągnęła usta w uśmiechu, gdy odpowiedziała sobie na to pytanie. Szybko zabrała ze swojego pokoju podręczniki oraz notatki i skierowała się do najmniej popularnego pomieszczenia wśród współmieszkańców: do biblioteki.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i nie mogła w pierwszej chwili uwierzyć, jak cicho tutaj było. Lśniąca, drewniana podłoga, wysokie regały z książkami, kilka stolików i obitych czerwonym foteli nadawały temu pomieszczeniu spokojny, melancholijny klimat. W szyby wysokich, arkadowych okien bębnił miarowo deszcz. Rogue mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła: tego potrzebowała jej introwertyczna dusza.

Odsunęła jeden z foteli w kierunku okna, owinęła się jednym z dostępnych tutaj koców i zasiadła wygodnie, podciągając kolana do brody.

* * *

Remy był wściekły.

A nie powinien, gdyż w jego mniemaniu w tej sytuacji powinien wyjść z twarzą, opanowany i powściągliwy. Mógł rzucić żarcik albo dwa i odwrócić się na pięcie dla większego efektu, ale na pewno nie wygarnąć tej dziewczynie tak, jak to zrobił. Nie wiedzieć czemu i w jaki sposób, ta _fille_ spowodowała pewną lawinę emocji: najpierw tym, że nie zauważyła, jakie intencje miał, kiedy ją umyślnie dotknął. _Pocałował_ – poprawił się w myślach, uśmiechając się smętnie pod nosem. Później zirytowała go tym, że uważała swój przypadek za bardzo wyjątkowy i – co już go rozsierdziło – beznadziejny tak bardzo, że nie warto było szukać jakiegokolwiek rozwiązania.

Nic go tak nie złościło, jak użalanie się nad sobą.

Zamiast wziąć się w garść i walczyć, to ta dziewczyna już pogodziła się z tym, że nie poradzi sobie z okiełznaniem swoich mutacji. Pogrążała się w tym coraz bardziej, zapominając, że ma wokół siebie ludzi, którym na niej zależało. Mon Dieu, to o wiele więcej, niż miał on.

Najbardziej jednak zastanawiało go, dlaczego aż tak się tym przejął. W ogóle po co rozważał, jak poprowadzić ten trening? Po co coś planował, przygotowywał? Mógł równie dobrze nie przyjść wcale albo wspólnie pokonać kilka tuzinów fantomów, robiąc przy tym to, na czym znał się najlepiej – żartować i flirtować. A zamiast tego postanowił być szlachetnym Remym, bezinteresownie pomagającym małolatom pokonać ich lęki. Wyszedł tym samym na lekkomyślnego głupca.

Remy nie był lekkomyślnym głupcem.

Kalkulował, jak teraz się zachowywać wobec niej. Miał wrażenie, że jak tylko ją spotka i zamienią choć kilka słów, to znowu włączy mu się tryb szlachetnego Remy'ego, który będzie chciał jej pomóc. A ona tego przecież nie chciała, d'accord? A jemu przecież nie zależało, d'accord? Powinien czuć obojętność, d'accord?

A jednak z jakiegoś powodu czuł się za nią w pewnym stopniu odpowiedzialny. Miał wrażenie, a po wspólnej wycieczce do Nowego Orleanu już pewność, że Rogue jest taka jak on pod wieloma aspektami i tylko on może ją zrozumieć i do niej dotrzeć. Nie sądził jednak, że to będzie tak trudne.

Remy był wściekły, bo wiedział, że to nie koniec. Nie mógł tak po prostu odpuścić. Nie po tym, co sam przeżył, gdy uczył się swojej mutacji. Nie miał pod ręką najwybitniejszego telepaty na świecie, doskonale wyszkolonego lekarza, czy najlepszych warunków do badań nad jego mocą. Musiał zmierzyć się sam ze sobą i zrobił to, cholera, zrobił. Tak jak teraz powinna zmierzyć się z tym wszystkim Rogue. Potrafił jej pomóc, wiedział, jak do tego podejść.

Komendą zakończył symulację w Danger Roomie. Przysiadł na podłodze z butelką wody i napił się kilka łapczywych łyków.

Jeśli odpuści, zawiedzie nie tylko ją, ale przede wszystkim siebie.

Poczuł jeszcze większą wściekłość.

* * *

Siedział w najdalszym rogu kuchni, gdy zobaczył ją kątem oka. Ewidentnie niewyspana, z wymalowaną na twarzy wielką nienawiścią do świata, zwłaszcza tego reprezentowanego przez najmłodszą grupę uczniów Instytutu Charlesa Xaviera. Był szalenie ciekaw, jak zareaguje na jego obecność. Czy zachowa status quo, czy może zacznie go ignorować? Schował się za gazetą, czekając na jej ruch. Po kilku chwilach zdał sobie sprawę, że zniknęła. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że był tym faktem przygnębiony, ale na pewno wolałby jednak, żeby doszło do jakiejkolwiek reakcji z jej strony, by wiedział, na czym stoi.

Sam również potrzebował czasu na przemyślenie swojej sytuacji. Zazwyczaj bary ze swoimi niewyczerpanymi litrami whisky skutecznie pomagały mu w zebraniu myśli, ale knajpy w Bayville nie miały w sobie nic z magii spelunek Nowego Orleanu. Tutaj było spokojnie, nikt się nie bił, nie grał w karty, kobiety nie miały w sobie za grosz wyuzdania, nawet alkohol smakował inaczej. Dlatego wrócił dużo wcześniej niż przewidywał i gdyby chciał, spokojnie by wstał, by poprowadzić poranny trening w Danger Roomie. Ale to by oznaczało spotkanie z Rogue. Na razie chciał trzymać się od niej z daleka, aż dziewczyna sama przed sobą przyzna, że _trochę_ przesadziła.

Najgorsze było jednak to, że sam do końca nie rozumiał, jak działa jej moc. Oczywiście pamiętał enigmatyczne opisy w kartotekach Magneto, ale nie było tam wzmianki o koszmarach, ani o tym, co de facto oznaczało dotknięcie kogoś przez Rogue. Dla ofiary była to utrata przytomności, choć – jak widać na jego przykładzie – nie było to regułą, ale dla niej? Absorbowała moc oraz wspomnienia – ale czy były to jedynie urywki, kilka losowych wycinków, niekoniecznie chronologicznie poukładanych? Na jak długo pozostawały one w jej świadomości? Może rzeczywiście Remy dorzucił jej tylko dodatkowych problemów i to on powinien ją przeprosić?

Odłożył gazetę na bok, dopił kawę i ruszył w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi – do podziemi Instytutu Charlesa Xaviera.

Hank McCoy siedział w bezruchu przed kilkoma monitorami. Tabele i wykresy odbijały się w szkłach jego okularów. Dopiero gdy wyciągnął futrzastą łapę po wielki kubek z kawą, Remy nabrał pewności, że McCoy jest przytomny.

\- Uroczy kubek – wskazał na wymalowanego na nim Ciasteczkowego Potwora. Hank uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do niego głowę.

\- Prezent od naszych wychowanków – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Choć nie dostrzegam analogii poza kolorem futra – dodał i wskazał krzesło naprzeciwko swojego biurka. Remy usiadł i rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Światło było tutaj przygaszone i jedyne jego źródło pochodziło od małej lampki stojącej na biurku Hanka. Kilka regałów wypełnionych książkami i segregatorami, metalowe szuflady zapewne wypełnione dokumentacją, szklana szafa z lekami, kroplówkami i strzykawkami. Remy mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Nienawidził szpitali. Jednak nastrój tego pomieszczenia został złagodzony przez kilka obrazów i zdjęć zawieszonych na ścianie, na stoliku za Hankiem natomiast stała miniwieża oraz figurka Kapitana Ameryki.

\- Chciałbym myśleć, że ktoś odwiedził mnie zupełnie bezinteresownie – zaczął McCoy, uważnie, ale uprzejmie obserwując Remy'ego – ale mam jednakże wrażenie, że coś cię gryzie, panie Lebeau

\- Mów mi po imieniu, mon ami – odpowiedział Gambit, zastanawiając się przy tym, czy od razu przejść do rzeczy i jak ubrać w słowa swój problem. Nie mógł od razu zacząć od tematu Rogue, bo to mogłoby się okazać podejrzane. – I faktycznie, mam kilka pytań.

\- Z przyjemnością postaram się pomóc, Remy – odrzekł Hank i splótł swoje ogromne, pokryte niebieskim futrem, dłonie. To zaskakujące, w jaki sposób te mądre, przenikliwe oczy kontrastowały z fizjonomią doktora. Dysonans ten był podkreślony dodatkowo przez uprzejmy, spokojny ton głosu i rzadko spotykana dbałość wypowiedzi.

\- Wczoraj miałem przyjemność poprowadzić trening w zastępstwie za Monsieur Claws – odparł po chwili namysłu. – I nie jestem pewien, w jak dużym stopniu wymagać od uczniów wykorzystania ich mutacji.

Piękne pytanie otwarte, nie mógł tego zrobić lepiej. Prędzej czy później dotrą do tematu Rogue, ale wyjdzie to naturalnie. Zero podejrzeń, zero dociekliwych pytań.

Hank westchnął, przeniósł wzrok na rozłożone na blacie biurka notatki, po czym znowu skupił się na twarzy Gambita.

\- Domniemywam, że chodzi ci o Rogue? – McCoy spoglądał na niego znad okrągłych okularów. Remy'emu nie drgnęła nawet brew.

\- A jeśli powiem, że tak? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- To wtedy odpowiem ci, że nie ma na to pytanie prostej odpowiedzi – odpowiedział McCoy.

\- Idźmy tą drogą – przytaknął Remy.

\- Na to pytanie nie ma prostej odpowiedzi, Remy – z westchnięciem powtórzył doktor. Gambit uprzejmie czekał na rozwinięcie tematu. – W istocie każdy trening powinien rozwijać możliwości mutacji naszych uczniów i w większości przypadków tak się dzieje. U Rogue sprawa jest skomplikowana.

\- Nie chce korzystać ze swojej mocy – dopowiedział Remy, na co Beast mu przytaknął.

\- Do pewnego momentu Rogue nie miała z tym większego problemu i choć z oporami, to jednak w kontrolowanych warunkach Danger Roomu używała swojej mutacji. Oczywiście w walkach, czy to z Magneto i jego zespołem – Beast spojrzał na niego przenikliwie – czy to z naszymi innymi przyjaciółmi, nie miała większych sentymentów. Jednak niecały rok temu doszło do pewnego incydentu…

Remy podświadomie czuł, że słowo „incydent" jest tutaj grubym niedopowiedzeniem.

\- Rogue wspólnie ze swoją przyjaciółką ze szkoły wybrały się na koncert. Tam doszło do wypadku, w wyniku którego Rogue wchłonęła bardzo wiele osobowości innych uczestników, w tym swojej koleżanki, która okazała się być nie do końca tą osobą, za którą się podawała.

\- Remy ma niejasne wrażenie, że może tutaj chodzić o Mystique… – przerwał mu Gambit. Cóż za pokrętne pojęcie matczynej miłości, pomyślał gorzko. Dla osoby tak zamkniętej w sobie, wyizolowanej i co tu dużo kryć – samotnej – to musiał być cios. Zaczął powoli rozumieć, dlaczego ta dziewczyna z tak dużą nieufnością podchodziła do innych ludzi.

\- W rzeczy samej. – Hank pokiwał głową ze smutkiem. – Wchłonięte świadomości przejęły kontrolę nad Rogue. Dość powiedzieć, że ledwie udało nam się ją powstrzymać przed ogromnymi zniszczeniami i ledwie udało się nam ją uratować. Od tego czasu Rogue nie chce używać swojej mutacji bez wyraźnej potrzeby. Osobiście nie jestem przekonany co do słuszności takiego rozwiązania, ale wspólnie z Charlesem doszliśmy do wniosku, że nie możemy na nią naciskać. Jej moc nie jest jeszcze dla nas do końca znana, ale bardzo możliwe, że jest ona ściśle sprzężona z psychiką. Zatem wszelkie naciski i próby zmuszenia Rogue do pracy w tym kontekście są najprawdopodobniej pozbawione sensu, dopóki ona sama nie dojdzie do tego wniosku.

\- I do tego czasu będziecie siedzieć i czekać z założonymi rękami? – Remy uniósł brew. W tym, co mówił Hank, był pewien sens, ale Remy nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że było to pójście na łatwiznę ze strony wszystkich zainteresowanych. Niby jak Rogue miała dojść do takiego wniosku, skoro panicznie bała się powtórzenia tego „incydentu"? Kto normalny po czymś takim chciałby eksperymentować ze swoją mutacją?

\- Nie nazwałbym tego w ten sposób – odpowiedział spokojnie McCoy. Położył dłonie na biurko i lekko się pochylił, wpatrując się przy tym w blat stołu. Po chwili kontynuował. – Charles pracuje z nią nad kontrolą zaabsorbowanych tożsamości, dzięki czemu w razie powtórzenia wypadków z koncertu, Rogue będzie w stanie sama obronić się przed utratą kontroli. To niestety wymaga czasu, dodatkowo osobisty udział Rogue w pokonaniu Apocalypso spowodował wyraźny wzrost jej możliwości, co pokazują wyniki rezonansu oraz tomografii. Mamy obawy przypuszczać, że zbliża się do poziomu omega mutanta.

\- To źle?

\- Dopóki nie jest w stanie kontrolować swojej mutacji, to bardzo źle – westchnął Hank. – Widzisz, poziom omega to najwyższy stopień w klasyfikacji potencjału mocy i oznacza kontrolę nad materią na poziomie molekularnym. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc taki mutant jest w stanie zrobić absolutnie wszystko. Mamy podstawy przypuszczać, że pełnia mocy Rogue to korzystanie na zawołanie z zaabsorbowanych mocy. Jeśli nie będzie w stanie tego kontrolować lub – co gorsze – wchłonięta świadomość przejmie nad nią kontrolę, możemy mieć naprawdę duży problem.

Z każdym słowem wypowiedzianym przez McCoya, Gambitowi robiło się coraz mniej wygodnie na krześle. Czuł na sobie ciężkie, poważne spojrzenie doktora.

\- Chwileczkę, czyli sądzicie, że problemem nie jest jej skóra? – Remy do tej pory był przekonany, że istotą mutacji Rogue jest dotyk. Skoro jednak w ostatecznej formie mogłaby korzystać z wchłoniętych mocy bez potrzeby kontaktu z ofiarą, clou leżało gdzie indziej.

\- W rzeczy samej – przytaknął Hank. – To, że Rogue absorbuje moc za pomocą dotyku, jest skutkiem, a nie przyczyną. Moim zdaniem, a Charles podziela moją opinię, wszystko leży w jej psychice. Tu wracamy do punktu wyjścia, czyli do terapii, którą uskuteczniamy od wielu miesięcy.

\- Rogue wie o tym wszystkim?

\- Nie – odparł krótko. – Obawiam się, że gdyby zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jakie ma możliwości, już na zawsze przestałaby korzystać ze swojej mocy w obawie przed utratą kontroli. Małymi krokami chcemy ją zbliżyć do ponownych eksperymentów z jej mutacją. Jak tylko nabierze pewności siebie i przestanie obawiać się skutków dotknięcia, będzie nam dużo prościej znaleźć sposób na świadome kontrolowanie mocy.

\- Świadome? Rogue mogłaby… dotykać?

\- Myślę, że tak – przytaknął McCoy. – Tylko o ile Rogue dość chętnie uczestniczy w sesjach terapeutycznych, to te zajęcia wciąż są jedynie teorią. Cierpliwie czekamy, aż sama dojdzie do wniosku, że musi skontrować to z praktyką.

Remy bezwiednie zacisnął pięść. Czy ona zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że kontrola jej mutacji jest – nomen omen – w zasięgu ręki? Dlaczego nikt jej o tym nie powiedział? Dlaczego wszyscy wokół niej uważali, że wiedzą, co jest dla niej najlepsze? Dlaczego nie pozwolą jej samej decydować o sobie? Dlaczego nie odsłonią przed nią wszystkich kart, tylko ukrywają tak znaczące elementy, jak powiązanie między psychiką a fizyczną manifestacją mocy? Remy był pewnym w niemal stu procentach, że Rogue rozbija to na dwa niezależne tory: na to, co robi jej dotyk oraz na to, co się dzieje w jej głowie po wchłonięciu czyjejś świadomości. To rodziło kolejne pytanie.

\- Co się właściwie dzieje po tym, jak Rogue kogoś dotknie? To znaczy wiem, że wchłania psychikę, moc oraz wspomnienia. Ale czy jest to stan permanentny?

\- Tak – przytaknął Hank. – Pomimo tego, że telepatycznie wyciszaliśmy zaabsorbowane osobowości, one wracały. To też daje nam sugestię, że Rogue wcale nie traci możliwości skorzystania z mutacji wchłoniętych osób nawet po dłuższym czasie.

\- Czyli można powiedzieć, że Rogue nigdy się nie pozbędzie wszystkich wspomnień pochłoniętych osób? – Remy ostrożnie sformułował pytanie. Powoli docierał do sedna swojej wizyty u doktora McCoya, choć musiał przyznać przed sobą, że nie spodziewał się aż tak dużego uderzenia. Wszystko to zdawało się być skomplikowanym mechanizmem ładunku wybuchowego, do którego każdy miał bardzo utrudniony dostęp, a czas nieubłaganie tykał.

\- Najprawdopodobniej nie. Choć też nie do końca wiemy, czy w momencie dotknięcia Rogue tworzy kopię jeden do jednego wchłoniętej osoby, czy może ilość wspomnień zależna jest od tego, jak długo trwa kontakt. Poza tym nie zapominajmy, że Rogue nie jest w stanie – nazwijmy to – odczytać całej biografii swojej ofiary. Są to raczej nieuporządkowane, chaotyczne zlepki skojarzeń i o ile nie szuka się czegoś konkretnego, to ciężko prześledzić historię. To tak, jakbyś był w filharmonii. Pojedynczy instrument to twoja psychika, nuty to chronologiczny zapis twojego życia, a ty sam jesteś dyrygentem. W każdej chwili możesz wrócić do poprzedniego taktu i przywołać sobie melodię. U Rogue jest to wielka sala wypełniona setkami muzyków, z których każdy ma swojego własnego dyrygenta, ale zgubił gdzieś nuty. Wyszukanie tej właściwej melodii jest niemożliwe, o ile nie znasz choć kilku jej nut. Oczywiście zakładając, że Rogue jest w posiadaniu wszystkich taktów składających się na daną melodię.

Remy skinął powoli głową. Nie spodziewał się, że za jednym dotknięciem kryje się aż tyle konsekwencji dla Rogue. Ale czy nie jest tak w przypadku każdej innej mutacji? Chciałby jeszcze skonfrontować to wszystko z Rogue, porozmawiać o tym, jak wiele przed nią ukrywano. Nie miał wątpliwości, że miała prawo wiedzieć o tym wszystkim, czego dowiedział się od Hanka. Pytanie tylko, czy będzie chciała o tym słuchać od Remy'ego? Miał co do tego duże wątpliwości.

Tyle informacji mu wystarczyło. Wyprostował się na krześle.

\- Wracając zatem do mojego pierwszego pytania…

\- Jeśli Rogue nie chce korzystać z mutacji, nie zmuszaj jej do tego – Hank dokończył, kiwając powoli głową. Gambit już wstawał, gdy doktor dodał jeszcze coś, co sprawiło, że zamarł w bezruchu. – Chciałbym wierzyć, że wkrótce uda nam się poczynić jakieś postępy w jej kwestii, ale obawiam się, że zrobiliśmy już wszystko, na co ona sama nam pozwoliła.

Hank potwierdził tym samym to, co przypuszczał Remy: Rogue sama sobie postawiła granice, których nie chce przekroczyć. Kontrola mocy była w jej przypadku możliwa, ale największym przeciwnikiem była ona sama.

\- Dziękuję za wyczerpujące odpowiedzi. – Remy skinął głową i już miał wychodzić, gdy odwrócił się jeszcze raz do McCoya. – Ostatnie pytanie… W którym pomieszczeniu mógłbym wyizolować system alarmowy? Chciałbym sprawdzić, na ile jest on podatny na… nieco bardziej zaawansowane metody włamania.

Hank pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Najlepiej tam, gdzie nie ma uczniów. W weekendy raczej żadnego nie uświadczysz w bibliotece – odparł z uśmiechem. – Wiesz, gdzie jest zarządzanie całym systemem?

\- Oczywiście – przytaknął Remy. – Miłej soboty, Hank – dodał, wychodząc z MedLabu.

Około kwadransa później, gdy już stworzył dwa oddzielne obwody alarmowe w Instytucie, zmierzał w kierunku biblioteki. Jeszcze wczoraj nie planował, że tak szybko zajmie się pracą zleconą przez profesora Xaviera, ale był to całkiem zgrabny sposób na spędzenie kilku godzin w spokoju, z dala od dzieciaków, z dala od Rogue. Wszystko, co powiedział mu Hank, potwierdzało słowa, które skierował dzień wcześniej do niej. Wbrew pozorom jednak nie poprawiło mu to humoru. Miał wrażenie, jakby próbował zedrzeć plaster na źle oczyszczonej ranie. Samo zdarcie było bolesne, ale jeśli tego nie zrobi, wda się poważne zakażenie.

Szedł już prosto do konsoli ręcznej systemu alarmowego, gdy usłyszał cichy, miarowy oddech. Rozejrzał się po bibliotece i spostrzegł stojący przodem do okna spory, obity czerwonym pluszem fotel. Przez podłokietniki przewieszone były nogi ze wściekle kolorowymi skarpetami w ananasy. W oknie widział niewyraźne odbicie śpiącej osoby. Po chwili wahania cicho podszedł i wiedząc już, kogo znalazł, przysiadł na niskim, szerokim parapecie arkadowego okna. Przed nim leżała drobna, kobieca postać, zawinięta w gruby koc. Głowa spoczywała na drugim podłokietniku, a dłonie, ukryte w cienkich skórzanych rękawiczkach, ledwie trzymały otwartą książkę.

Cóż za ironia, że akurat ją musiał tutaj znaleźć.

Spała bardzo spokojnie, zapewne po raz pierwszy od wielu dni, dlatego Remy postanowił jej nie budzić. Obserwował ją intensywnie, nie ruszając się jednak z parapetu. Wydawała się taka krucha i bezbronna, a pomimo mocnego, ciemnego makijażu, biła od niej delikatność. To niesprawiedliwe, że na jedną osobę przypadło tyle nieszczęść. Oczywiście nadal uważał, że Rogue trochę przesadza z tym swoim przekonaniem, że jej moc jest taka wyjątkowa i tym samym trudniejsza do kontroli niż mutacje innych. Ale musiał przyznać, że nawet on nie miał takiego pecha do ludzi, którym zaufał. Miał przeczucie, że dzieciństwo spędzone pod okiem terrorystki bynajmniej nie zleciało na rodzinnych spacerach i wspólnym odrabianiu lekcji.

Nic dziwnego, że tak naturalnie wychodzi tej dziewczynie odtrącanie innych ludzi. Jest w tym cholernie skuteczna – pomyślał gorzko. A Remy nie lubił chodzić tam, gdzie go nie chcą. Choć ciągnęło go do tej dziewczyny, to dostał już dość sygnałów, że jest to jednostronna fascynacja. Chyba pora ruszyć dalej, hein?

Wstał i sięgnął po książkę, którą trzymała. Delikatnie wyciągnął ją z dłoni Rogue i już miał odłożyć na bok, gdy spomiędzy stron wypadł niewielki kawałek plastiku, zapewne zakładka. Zaintrygowany sięgnął po nią i usiadł z powrotem na parapet. Obracał w dłoniach zalaminowaną damę kier, dokładnie tę samą, którą wręczył Rogue prawie rok temu w Nowym Orleanie.

Tego się nie spodziewał. Rzucało to zupełnie nowe światło na jego relację z tą dziewczyną.

* * *

Obudził ją intensywny deszcz uderzający w szybę. Z trudem podniosła powieki. W bibliotece było już zupełnie ciemno, musiała przespać tutaj cały dzień. Ziewnęła i zaczęła powoli wydostawać się z ciepłego kokonu, który stworzyła sobie z koca. Dopiero teraz poczuła, jak bardzo było jej niewygodnie. Z ulgą rozprostowała kości i podniosła się z fotela.

Nie pamiętała, w którym momencie zasnęła, ale po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu nic jej się nie śniło. A przynajmniej nic, co powoduje migrenę. Ziewnęła jeszcze raz i zaczęła szukać wzrokiem książki, którą czytała. Zdziwiła się, gdy znalazła ją na parapecie, zamkniętą i z założoną zakładką. Nie pamiętała, by ją tam kładła. Zmarszczyła czoło, po czym machnęła ręką – widocznie w przebłysku rozsądku udało jej się jednak wstać i odłożyć lekturę. Poskładała koc i odłożyła go na jedną z sof, a następnie zabrała wszystkie swoje rzeczy i w już lepszym humorze wróciła do swojego pokoju.

Reszta weekendu upłynęła we względnym spokoju, mimo że profesor oraz Storm mieli wrócić dopiero w poniedziałek rano. Kitty wraz Amarą, Tabithą i Rahne wybrały się na zakupy, w czym towarzyszyć miał im Piotr. Rogue zastanawiała się, jakim cudem udało im się namówić tego spokojnego chłopaka na wizytę w centrum handlowym i to wraz z nimi.

Przez cały weekend nie zamieniła ani jednego słowa z Gambitem. Choć należałoby zacząć od tego, że bardzo rzadko go widziała od tamtego pamiętnego wieczora. Przy wspólnych posiłkach siadał gdzieś daleko i zazwyczaj pogrążał się w rozmowie z zapatrzonymi w niego dziewczynami, które co kilka chwil wybuchały niekontrolowanym chichotem. Rogue starała się to ignorować, ale mimo to była ciekawa, o czym rozmawiają i czy Gambit ją obserwuje. Za każdym razem jednak, gdy rzucała w ich kierunku przelotne spojrzenie, on zdawał się nie zwracać na nią uwagi, żartując przy tym z Tabithą i Amarą.

Traktował ją jak powietrze.

Przełknęła tę gorzką lekcję, ale czuła, że to jeszcze nie koniec i że finał rozmowy z piątku prędzej czy później rozegra się między nimi. Obawiała się tego, bo sama do końca nie wiedziała, co powinna mu powiedzieć. Oprócz oczywistego „nie wpychaj nigdy więcej swojego języka do mojego gardła", otwarta pozostawała kwestia, kto miał rację w sporze dotyczącym kontroli jej mutacji. Irytowało ją, że Gambit nie wiedział zupełnie nic na temat jej dotychczasowej pracy nad tym, a mimo to bardzo łatwo było mu formułować wyroki. Nie ma o niczym pojęcia – powtarzała sobie w myślach, za każdym razem, gdy wracał paniczny strach.

Dlatego z pewną obawą szła na poranne zajęcia w Danger Roomie, które normalnie powinien był prowadzić Logan. Przypominało to stres przed egzaminem i Rogue zazdrościła pozostałym uczniom, że ich jedynym zmartwieniem było to, że znowu trzeba wstać przed szóstą rano. Drzwi do DR były już otwarte, gdy zeszła tam z resztą X-Menów. Z bijącym sercem weszła do środka.

Gdy zamiast Gambita zobaczyła tam Scotta, w pierwszej chwili poczuła ulgę, ale zaraz jej miejsce zajęło rozczarowanie. Wolałaby to już mieć za sobą.

\- Wrócimy do scenariusza numer jedenaście, atak Sentinels na Bayville – przywitał ich rzeczowy ton Summersa. – Przygotujcie się, liczymy czas. Trzy… Dwa… Jeden…

Jeszcze przez kilka minut liczyła na cień szansy, że jednak Gambit się pojawi – czy to w formie współprowadzącego, czy uczestnika. Nie pokazał się jednak do końca sesji, a później nie widziała go przez cały dzień. Chodziła przez ten czas napięta jak struna, gotowa w każdej chwili na konfrontację, która jednak nie nastąpiła. Nie śmiała pytać kogokolwiek o to, gdzie znajduje się ten pomylony Cajun, ale bacznie wszystkich słuchała, na wypadek, gdyby w rozmowie pojawiło się jego imię. Inni uczniowie jednak zdawali się nie zauważać jego nieobecności, co jeszcze bardziej irytowało Rogue, bo wychodziło na to, że tylko ona się nim przejmuje. Miała niechybne wrażenie, że psyche Gambita, które zdążyło się już rozgościć w jej świadomości, ma z tego powodu ogromny ubaw.

Gdy wszyscy powoli zbierali się na kolację, Rogue swoim zwyczajem skierowała się do Danger Roomu na swoje indywidualne ćwiczenia. Nie spodziewała się tam zastać Gambita, skoro nie dość, że od piątku uporczywie jej unikał, to jeszcze tego dnia w ogóle go nie widziała. I rzeczywiście, sala była pusta. Przywołała jedną z wizualizacji, podczas której lubiła biegać – od czasu wprowadzenia zakazu wychodzenia z Instytutu tylko to jej pozostało. Puściła się biegiem wprost w głęboki, letni las.

Po kilku okrążeniach była już odpowiednio rozgrzana. Zaczesała wilgotne od potu włosy i podczas kiedy wizualizacja powoli znikała, ona jeszcze chwilę się rozciągała. Gdyby był tutaj Logan, zapewne byłaby ubrana w uniform X-Menów. Jednak skoro miała ćwiczyć zupełnie sama, nie widziała potrzeby zakrywania całego ciała i wybrała czarny, zabudowany sportowy stanik i pasujące krótkie spodenki. To było zupełnie coś nowego – nie być skrępowanym ubraniem, rękawiczkami czy nawet super oddychającym i mega nowoczesnym kostiumem stworzonym przez Forge'a i Beasta.

Gdy wyprostowała się po ostatnim skłonie, usłyszała za sobą powolne klaskanie. Przez chwilę bała się odwrócić, ale gdy wreszcie to zrobiła, zobaczyła opartego o ścianę Gambita, który bardzo uważnie się jej przyglądał. W tej chwili cholernie żałowała, że nie wybrała jednak zabudowanego dresu albo uniformu. Za wszelką cenę jednak nie dała po sobie poznać lekkiego zawstydzenia, mimo że – obiektywnie rzecz biorąc – nie miała powodu do wstydu.

\- Czego chcesz? – spytała obojętnym tonem. Ręce przeniosła na biodra i patrzyła na niego wyzywająco.

\- Remy zastępuje Logana – odpowiedział lekko. – I Remy musi przyznać, że cholernie mu się to podoba – dodał z błyskiem w oka.

\- Dzisiaj rano też miałeś go zastąpić, a mimo to cię nie było – zauważyła.

\- Cieszy mnie, że zauważyłaś nieobecność biednego Cajuna. – Szedł do niej powolnym krokiem, ani na chwilę nie tracąc jej z oczu. – Ale skoro Cyke tak bardzo chciał wstać o szóstej rano i przeprowadzić z wami zajęcia, cóż innego mógł zrobić Remy, jeśli nie wyłączyć budzika i obudzić się dopiero na późne śniadanie? – spytał retorycznie i zatrzymał się na odległość jednego kroku. – Ale ciebie, cherie, nie mam zamiaru zostawiać.

\- I znowu będziesz wpychał mi język do gardła? – spytała oschle, mierząc się z nim wzrokiem. Coraz lepiej jej to wychodziło.

\- Jeśli takie będzie twoje życzenie, cherie – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie cierpię cię – wycedziła przez zęby i pokręciła głową. Gambit wciąż na nią patrzył i beztrosko się uśmiechał. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że od tego, co za chwilę powie, zależy cholernie wiele. Cajun również miał tę świadomość, gdyż pomimo nonszalanckiego uśmiechu, widać było cień napięcia na jego twarzy. – Ale tym razem idziemy według mojego scenariusza – powiedziała wreszcie i ruszyła na środek pomieszczenia. Jeśli miało dojść do jakiejkolwiek konfrontacji, niech będzie to po treningu. Zmęczony człowiek jest w mniejszym stopniu podatny na wybuchy złości.

\- Lubię, kiedy kobiety przejmują kontrolę – usłyszała za sobą, ale puściła to już mimo uszu. Choć nie potrafiła tego wytłumaczyć w racjonalny sposób, cieszyła się, że ten szczur bagienny po raz kolejny postanowił przeszkodzić jej w treningu. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na chwilę przed przywołaniem kolejnej wizualizacji.

To zaskakujące, jak długo udało im się nie wracać do drażliwego tematu podczas wspólnej sesji. Rogue musiała również przyznać, że ćwiczyło jej się bardzo dobrze. Początkowo oboje trzymali się raczej na dystans i pracowali na swój własny rachunek w pokonywaniu kolejnych fantomów, ale po jakimś czasie doszło między nimi do współpracy. Postronny obserwator mógłby porównywać ich wspólną walkę do bardzo dynamicznego tańca, w którym priorytetem była nie tylko wybitna sprawność fizyczna, ale także granicząca z telepatią kooperacja. Rogue nie musiała nic mówić, wystarczyło jedno porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, a Gambit już wiedział, co chce zrobić. Pozwalał jej grać pierwsze skrzypce, jak cień asystując przy każdym trudniejszym manewrze czy wyskoku.

\- Nie myślałaś o karierze cheerleaderki, cherie? – zadał jej już pod koniec sesji, gdy na liczniku pękła trzycyfrowa liczba pokonanych fantomów.

\- Nie myślałeś o karierze pajaca, Gambit? – odparowała, przewracając oczami. Sprawnym ruchem skręciła kark fantomowi, któremu siedziała okrakiem na ramionach. Gdy jego ciało bezwładnie zaczęło spadać na podłogę, chwyciła się dłońmi jednego z drążków zawieszonych nad zwizualizowanym pomieszczeniem. Rozbujała się na nim wystarczająco mocno, by z impetem uderzyć w dwa kolejne fantomy. Gambit w tym czasie obezwładnił ostatniego przeciwnika, rzucając jednak okiem od czasu do czasu na Rogue. Zastanawiał się, na ile są to ludzkie zdolności Rogue, a na ile wchłonięte moce innych mutantów. To aż niemożliwe, by zwykły człowiek osiągał taką precyzję ruchów i zwinność, zwłaszcza że pamiętał, na jakim poziomie były jej możliwości kilka miesięcy temu. Czy był choć cień szansy na to, że Rogue nieświadomie korzystała z zaabsorbowanych zdolności?

\- Na co się tak patrzysz, Cajunie? – spytała podejrzliwie, gdy po raz kolejny złapała go na obserwowaniu jej. Była w dużo lepszym humorze, niż mogła przypuszczać przed rozpoczęciem zajęć, mimo że wciąż była świadoma czekającej ich rozmowy.

\- Jesteś bardzo… gibka – odpowiedział, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Przez jedną milisekundę przez jej twarz przebiegł uśmiech.

\- A ty jak zwykle monotematyczny – westchnęła, mijając go. Sięgnęła po wodę stojącą pod gniazdem kontrolnym. Mimo że stała odwrócona do niego plecami, mogła się założyć, że wciąż ją obserwował.

\- Nie masz mi za złe tego, co powiedziałem w piątek? – usłyszała za sobą. Jego ton był w dużym stopniu swobodny, ale mogła wyczuć w nim napięcie. Przełknęła wodę, powoli ją zakręciła i odstawiła na podłogę. Otarła ręką twarz, ważąc słowa.

\- Mam przede wszystkim ci za złe to, że wpakowałeś mi do gardła swój język – odparła lekko, odwracając się do niego. Nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca. Obserwował ją uważnym, analitycznym spojrzeniem. Na jego twarzy nie było nawet cienia uśmiechu. Trochę bała się tego poważnego Gambita, choć wiedziała, że to jest jego prawdziwa twarz, a nie ta, którą pokazywał wszystkim dokoła. W jakiś sposób czuła się wyróżniona tym, że znała takiego Gambita.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię – odpowiedział rzeczowo. – Chyba że sama zechcesz – dodał nieco luźniejszym tonem. – Chodzi mi o…

\- …o to, czy dotknęło mnie to zbagatelizowanie mojej mutacji? – ucięła szybko. – Czy może o to, czy przejęłam się tym, że uważasz, że nie chcę nauczyć się jej kontrolować? Czy może o to, że zakładasz, że zostanę zupełnie sama ze swoją mutacją?

\- Wcale tego nie zakład- – próbował jej przerwać.

\- Czy może wreszcie o to, że odtrącam każdą pomoc? – dokończyła, wchodząc mu w słowo. Pomimo zmarszczonych brwi, jej spojrzenie nie było wrogie. – To nie było miłe, Gambit – powiedziała po chwili tonem pełnym wyrzutu. – Tyle lat nad tym pracuję, a przychodzisz ty, totalnie bez znajomości tematu, okoliczności czy moich własnych ograniczeń i mówisz, że to, że nie opanowałam jeszcze mutacji to moja wina.

Gambit już otwierał usta, by zaprotestować, ale Rogue uciszyła go podniesieniem ręki.

\- Oczywiście, że odtrącam ludzi – kontynuowała, nie spuszczając oczu z Cajuna. – Ale czy to jest naprawdę takie zaskakujące w moim przypadku? Już pomijając Mystique… – zawahała się, dłonią przeczesując włosy. Remy widział, jak wiele wysiłku kosztowało ją to wyznanie. Nawet bez swojej empatii mógłby wyczuć, jak walczy ze łzami. –… co z tego, że ja komuś zaufam, skoro ludzie nigdy nie zaufają mnie? – Przygryzła wargę i odwróciła wzrok. – Oni wszyscy już zawsze będą się mnie bać, że stracę kontrolę, że ich zaatakuję lub że przypadkiem dotknę i poślę w śpiączkę. To trochę przeszkadza w nabraniu pewności siebie w kwestii kontroli mutacji, wiesz? – dokończyła ciszej, wracając spojrzeniem do Remy'ego. Stał nieruchomo, niepewny, co ma powiedzieć. Walczył ze sobą, by podejść do niej, objąć i powiedzieć, że wszyscy wokół mogą się walić, ale on bez względu na wszystko będzie obok. I na pewno nie będzie się jej bał. Wiedział jednak, że mogłaby to odczytać jak akt litości, a tego nie chciał. Poza tym czy był gotowy na taką deklarację? W tej chwili oczywiście, ale co potem? Nie chciał obiecywać czegoś, czego nie będzie w stanie dotrzymać.

\- Rogue… – powiedział zachrypniętym, niskim głosem, tak wibrującym, że Rogue poczuła ciarki na plecach. Drgnęła nieznacznie, obawiając się, co za chwilę usłyszy. Nigdy nie zdobyła się na taką szczerość wobec kogokolwiek. – Od urodzenia mam takie oczy. To nie przyniosło mi zbyt dużo popularności. Moja rodzona matka zostawiła mnie w szpitalu. Potem znalazłem się w sierocińcu. Tam zacząłem uczyć się życia – prychnął pod nosem. – Nauczyłem się między innymi tego, że jeśli chcę zmienić swój los, muszę wziąć go we własne ręce. Uciekłem z przytułku wprost na ulicę, gdzie doskonaliłem się w trudnym fachu złodzieja. Kiedy od tego zależy, czy będziesz mieć co jeść, nagle stajesz się bardzo kreatywny. Pewnie dlatego przygarnął mnie Jean Luc. – Remy na chwilę zamilkł, gładząc się po kilkudniowym zaroście. Wpatrywał się gdzieś w podłogę, jakby chciał powiedzieć jak najwięcej jak najmniejszą liczbą słów. Rogue obserwowała każdy jego gest, każdą zmianę wyrazu twarzy, czy wreszcie każde drgnienie głosu. Ta chwila była dla niej jednym z najintymniejszych przeżyć w ostatnich latach i choć cholernie bała się tego, co za chwilę nastąpi, była na to gotowa. – Myślałem, że chwyciłem Pana Boga za nogi – kontynuował Remy, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Pod jego opieką już nigdy nie byłem głodny, nie musiałem żebrać, ani wygrzebywać ze śmietnika resztek jedzenia. Jego rodzina stała się moją rodziną. A potem okazało się, że oczy to tylko niewielki element mojej mutacji. Wyobraź sobie, że czegokolwiek byś nie wzięła do rąk, to zaraz wybucha ci prosto w twarz. Na szczęście początkowo z niewielką siłą, ale na tyle dużą, byś się bała już sięgać po cokolwiek. Książkę, ubranie, łyżkę, czyjąś dłoń.

\- Ale teraz już się nie boisz – powiedziała cicho. Remy uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Oui – przytaknął. – Bo wiedziałem, że nie chcę tak żyć. I ćwiczyłem, koncentrując się jak najmocniej. Jean Luc udostępnił specjalnie ma moje potrzeby niewielką wyspę w swojej posiadłości. Z dala od ludzi mogłem bez obaw walczyć z moją mutacją, a później już oswoić ją i trenować.

Zapanowała między nimi cisza. Rogue dopiero teraz zorientowała się, jak blisko niej stał Remy – musiał niezauważenie skracać dystans, aż wreszcie stanął na odległość wyciągniętej ręki. Nie spuszczał jej z oczu, świdrując spojrzeniem na wylot.

\- Mówiłem ci już kiedyś, że jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni – wyszeptał, sięgając po jej dłoń. Nie protestowała albo nawet nie zauważyła tego, wpatrzona w jego twarz. – Też się bałem tak jak ty teraz. I mogę ci pomóc, Rogue, jeśli tylko ty tego chcesz.

Przełknęła ślinę, analizując wszystkie za i przeciw. Serce biło jej w oszalałym tempie, ale świat wokół niej jakby zwolnił. Danger Room mógłby teraz stanąć w płomieniach, a ona pewnie by to ledwie zauważyła. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że od tego, co za chwilę zrobi, zależy jej przyszłość. Bała się ponownie komuś zaufać, nie chciała być po raz kolejny przez kogoś wykorzystana. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że każdy kolejny zawód będzie odbijał się coraz większym piętnem na jej życiu. A jednocześnie bardzo chciała wierzyć, że jest dla niej szansa. Wiedziała, że samej jej się nie uda.

Zacisnęła dłoń, splatając palce z palcami Remy'ego.

\- Po prostu już mi nie wpychaj języka do gardła – powiedziała, unosząc brew. Gambit zaśmiał się, ale nie puścił ręki.

\- Teraz tak mówisz, cherie – odparł rozbawiony. Nie mógł pozbyć się uśmiechu z twarzy. Jego teoria okazała się słuszna: skoro zachowała do tej pory pamiątkę po nim, nie mogła być zupełnie obojętna wobec niego. Gra nadal się toczyła.


	6. Thank you, Captain Obvious!

**Rozdział VI  
**

Kitty starała się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo jest zmęczona, niewyspana i przytłoczona obowiązkami. Tęskniła do czasów, kiedy jej jedynym problemem były treningi w Danger Roomie z panem Loganem o absurdalnie wczesnej porze. Teraz myślała o nich jak o kolejnym zadaniu do odhaczenia na niekończącej się liście powinności, bo zwyczajnie nie miała czasu na narzekanie. Po sesji w DR musiała zdążyć z doprowadzeniem się do porządku po ćwiczeniach, a także zjedzeniem zdrowego śniadania, które niestety wymagało trochę wysiłku. Gdy inni kończyli jeść właśnie swoje cheeriosy, ona dopiero kończyła gotowanie kaszy jaglanej. Po pierwszej lekcji biegła do ambulatorium, by zanieść śniadanie również Lance'owi. W ciągu dnia mieli dla siebie bardzo mało czasu, więc Kitty starała się wykorzystać każdą możliwą chwilę. Czasem łapała się na myśli, że ich spotkania były jakościowo lepsze, gdy on mieszkał w domu Bractwa, a nie kilka kroków od niej – w MedLabie. Nie chciała jednak, by myślał, że go opuściła albo już się o niego nie martwi, tym bardziej, że wszyscy pozostali mieszkańcy Instytutu zwracali się do niego raczej z chłodną uprzejmością. On potrzebował towarzystwa kogoś, kto go naprawdę lubił.

Tak samo doktor Henry McCoy potrzebował kogoś, kto znał się na tyle na komputerach, by wiedzieć, jak korzystać ze skryptów śledzących i jednocześnie wiedział, jak zareagować, gdy nagle coś się wysypie. Kitty była najlepszym wyborem, dlatego ciągle chodziła ze swoim MacBookiem i gdy tylko miała chwilę, sprawdzała efekty swojej pracy. Udało im się już wyśledzić powiązane strony z Friends of Humanity, znaleźć pokrewne fora oraz wytropić ślad ludzi najczęściej udzielających się w wątkach dotyczących rejestracji mutantów. To wszystko było dość nudnym, monotonnym zajęciem, ale Kitty zdawała sobie sprawę, jak ważne to było dla całego Instytutu. Cholera, dla całego świata nawet.

Naturalnie na co dzień musiała być również zawsze przygotowana do zajęć i oddawać niezliczoną wręcz liczbę prac pisemnych. Nawet kiedy nauczanie przeniosło się do Instytutu, nie wpłynęło to na jakąkolwiek oszczędność czasu bądź mniej rygorystyczne zasady. Zdecydowanie nie, wymagania były wyśrubowane, ale z braku pełnej kadry nauczycielskiej większość czasu uczniowie i tak musieli spędzić na pracy własnej. Oczywiście Kitty mogła robić tak jak Tabby czy Kurt i w czasie, który powinna poświęcić nauce, siedzieć z nosem w telefonie, ale Kitty zdawała sobie sprawę, jak duże zaległości przez to będzie miała. Im więcej czasu spędzi na nauce podczas wyznaczonych do tego godzin, tym mniej będzie musiała spędzić nad nią później. Miała zbyt mało wolnego czasu, by tracić go na tak bezcelowych zajęciach jak uprawianie wirtualnych marchewek czy zbijanie kryształków w kolejnej odmianie Tetrisa.

Gdzieś pomiędzy tymi obowiązkami musiała znaleźć jeszcze trochę czasu na pasjonujące zadania pokroju ugotowania obiadu dla mieszkańców Instytutu, czy przeprowadzenie zajęć z samoobrony z najmłodszymi dzieciakami. Na szczęście te obowiązki były rotacyjne i zazwyczaj przypadały jej raz na kilka tygodni. Więc gdy już miała czas dla siebie, zazwyczaj aktualizowała swojego bloga bądź przeczesywała sklepy internetowe w poszukiwaniu nowych ubrań. Niestety nowe zasady dotyczące wychodzenia z Instytutu powodowały, że Kitty musiała zrezygnować ze swojego ulubionego zajęcia – wielogodzinnych maratonów po centrum handlowym. Mogła, co prawda, poprosić któregoś z mentorów o towarzyszenie, ale czy przymierzanie sukienek pod okiem znudzonego i łypiącego okiem na wszystkich wokół Logana miało w sobie cokolwiek z relaksu?

Gdyby chociaż w nocy mogła prawdziwie odpocząć! Od wielu miesięcy spanie w jednym pokoju z Rogue było prawdziwą męką. Niemal każdej nocy jej współlokatorka budziła się z krzykiem lub spazmatycznym płaczem, a jeśli Kitty miała szczęście – jedynie z urywanym, płytkim oddechem, który i tak czasem wybijał Kitty ze snu. Próbowała wszystkiego – zatyczek do uszu, opaski na oczy, słuchawek ze spokojną, kojącą muzyką. Jedynym skutkiem tych zabiegów były wyrzuty sumienia, że tak bezdusznie podchodzi do problemu przyjaciółki. Kitty wiedziała, jak dużo przeszła Rogue i jak wiele zniszczeń w psychice spowodował u niej Apocalypso. Powtarzała sobie to za każdym razem, gdy pukała cicho do drzwi łazienki i pytała, czy Rogue potrzebuje pomocy. Oczywiście, że potrzebowała, ale ta uparta dziewczyna z Południa nie chciała iść ani do profesora, ani nawet do doktora McCoya. Kitty mogła jedynie wzruszyć ramionami i po upewnieniu się, że Rogue i tym razem nic złego się nie dzieje, wrócić do łóżka. Na swoje szczęście nauczyła się błyskawicznie zasypiać w zaledwie kilka minut. Gdyby nie to, jej życie w Instytucie byłoby na skraju załamania, a tak było po prostu na krawędzi zmęczenia, wyczerpania i bezsilnego oczekiwania na polepszenie swojego losu.

\- Drugie śniadanie? – usłyszała tuż obok siebie, gdy wkrajała do owsianki dla Lance'a owoce. Nie sądziła, że ktokolwiek pojawi się w kuchni o tej porze. Podniosła wzrok i spotkała błękitne, inteligentne oczy Piotra.

\- Nie, to dla Lance'a – odparła z cieniem uśmiechu. – Nic jeszcze nie jadł – dodała.

\- Na pewno ktoś z mentorów by mu zaniósł, nawet ja – zaoferował się Piotr. – A ty mogłabyś się na przykład na chwilę zdrzemnąć – zasugerował, obserwując, jak Kitty próbuje walczyć z ziewaniem. Zerknęła na niego przelotnie, czując przy tym wypełzający powoli rumieniec. Przynajmniej jej twarz nie będzie tak niezdrowo blada, pomyślała pocieszając się w myślach.

\- Dziękuję, ale wolę sama zadbać o niego – powiedziała. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, jak mogło to zabrzmieć dla Piotra, więc na chwilę przerwała krojenie, odgarnęła ramieniem pojedyncze kosmyki wpadające jej do oczu i spojrzała na stojącego obok niej dryblasa. Sięgała mu ledwie do barków. – Profesor i tak wyświadczył ogromną przysługę, że postanowił mu pomóc. Nie chciałabym więc dodatkowo obarczać kogokolwiek opieką nad nim – dodała wzdychając. Wrzuciła do owsianki ostatni kawałek gruszki i odłożyła nóż do zlewu.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nikt nie odbierałby tego w ten sposób, Katya – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Piotr. – A na pewno nie ja – uzupełnił, powodując u Kitty mimowolny uśmiech. Jak niecodzienna była ta bezinteresowność! Kitty nie spodziewała się tego po kimkolwiek, a już na pewno nie po byłym najemniku Magneto.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała, patrząc z wielką sympatią na Piotra. – Dzisiaj nie skorzystam z oferty, ale nie omieszkam wykorzystać cię w przyszłości – dodała, układając na tacy miskę z owsianką, szklankę soku i kilka owoców. Sens jej słów dotarł do niej zdecydowanie za późno. – To znaczy ten, skorzystać z twojej pomocy – poprawiła się, czując, że czerwieni się aż po końcówki włosów. Obawiała się spojrzeć na Piotra, więc jedynie zabrała tacę i szybko ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, Katya – usłyszała jego rozbawiony głos już na progu.

Schodząc do podziemi, nie mogła powstrzymać kwitnącego na jej twarzy uśmiechu. Ta krótka rozmowa z Piotrem sprawiła jej dużo więcej przyjemności niż maraton Glee. Niż zakupy w centrum handlowym. Niż wszystkie rozmowy z Lancem w ostatnim czasie.

Zmroziła ją ta myśl tak bardzo, że uśmiech momentalnie zniknął jej z twarzy. Nie powinna tak myśleć. Poza tym to absurdalne w ogóle porównywać Piotra do jej chłopaka. Według Cosmo zapewne właśnie dokonała czegoś na kształt zdrady emocjonalnej. Według Tabby zapewne właśnie dokonała rzeczowej analizy porównawczej, która powinna wpłynąć na jakość jej związku. Zarówno poleganie na opinii Cosmo, jak i na opinii Tabithy było skrajną głupotą – to zapewne by właśnie powiedziała Rogue, jak już przestałaby robić swoje miny w stylu „czy-w-świecie-pełnym-nienawiści-do-mutantów-i-niedorzecznie-silnych-przeciwników-naprawdę-TO-jest-największym-powodem-do-zmartwień?".

Tuż przed wejściem do ambulatorium zatrzymała się i wzięła głęboki oddech. Jej ukochany Lance leżał zaledwie kilka metrów dalej, chory, obolały, samotny, a ona śmiała lepiej się bawić w towarzystwie innego chłopaka. Żałosne, Kitty – zrugała się w myślach – ty mała egoistko.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i przefazowała przez ścianę.

\- Hej – przywitała się, zmuszając się do szerokiego uśmiechu. Lance spojrzał na nią znad komiksu i odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Jak się dzisiaj czujesz?

\- Pan McCoy uważa, że do Świąt będę już mógł wrócić do siebie o własnych siłach – odpowiedział z entuzjazmem i sięgnął po talerz z owsianką. Kitty czuła, jak krew napływa jej do twarzy. Jej szum słyszała nawet w skroniach. Złość na nią samą szybko zmieniła się w złość na niego.

\- Jak to „wrócić do siebie"? – spytała, siadając na skraju łóżka. Do Lance z opóźnieniem dotarło, co właśnie powiedział i w co się wpakował. Przez chwilę walczył ze sobą, ale wreszcie uniósł wzrok i skrzyżował spojrzenie z Kitty.

\- Mam zamiar wrócić do domu Bractwa Złych Mutantów – powiedział głośno. – Jestem złym mutantem i tam właśnie powinienem być – powtórzył już mniej pewnym głosem, przełykając nerwowo ślinę.

Kitty nic nie odpowiedziała, wpatrywała się tylko intensywnie swoimi piwnymi oczami w Lance'a, jakby oczekując, że za chwilę cofnie swoje słowa i przeprosi. Gdy jednak to nie nastąpiło i Lance wrócił do grzebania łyżką w talerzu, skrzyżowała ramiona i przesadnie słodkim głosikiem zapytała:

\- Masz zamiar wrócić do zburzonego salonu? Czy może do kuchni z ogromną dziurą w ścianie? A może do ten, sypialni, która teraz pewnie leży w kawałkach na waszej działce?

Ponieważ Lance milczał, Kitty kontynuowała już swoim normalnym głosem.

\- Nie masz do czego wracać, Lance – powiedziała ostro. – Ta wasza rudera, którą nazywałeś domem, jest teraz kompletną ruiną. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nikogo tam nie ma.

\- Nie mogę tutaj zostać, Kitty – odparł zrezygnowanym tonem Lance. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż dzisiaj unikną tego tematu, ale jak widać było to niemożliwe. Każdego dnia Kitty namawiała go na zostanie w Instytucie, a on każdego dnia tłumaczył jej, że nie ma takiej opcji.

\- Nawet nie chcesz spróbować! – W głosie Kitty pobrzmiewał już płacz, ale Lance z doświadczenia wiedział, że to jedna z technik manipulacji tej dziewczyny.

\- Próbowałem przecież! – wycedził przez zęby.

\- To było dawno temu, teraz na pewno będzie lepiej – odpowiedziała z przekonaniem.

\- Nie jestem tacy jak wy – odparł niemal przepraszającym tonem. – Nie pasuję do was.

\- Jakoś nie mieli z tym problemu – zauważyła Kitty. Usta Lance'a mimowolnie zacisnęły się w cienką linię. Z jakiegoś powodu nie lubił rozmawiania ani o LeBeau, ani o Rasputinie. Zwłaszcza ten drugi działał mu na nerwy, mimo że nie potrafił wskazać ani jednej przyczyny swojej niechęci do Rosjanina.

\- Ale ja nie jestem Remy i Piotr – wycedził. – I jakoś sobie poradzę, Kitty – dodał z przekonaniem.

\- Ale przecież…

\- Jakoś. Sobie. Poradzę. – Powtórzył z naciskiem każde słowo. Kitty wyprostowała się z godnością i przez chwilę starała się nie patrzeć na Lance'a.

\- A spotkamy się chociaż w Sylwestra? – spytała cicho. Jej ton był tak smutny i zatroskany, że Lance nie był w stanie być dla niej niemiły. Sięgnął po jej dłoń i splótł z nią swoje palce.

\- Spotkamy się – obiecał. Twarz Kitty pojaśniała. Lance odetchnął i powrócił do jedzenia. Kolejna kłótnia zażegnana, miał spokój aż do następnego dnia. Musiał naprawdę kochać tę dziewczynę, skoro był tak cierpliwy w stosunku do jej śmiesznych postanowień, pomyślał.

* * *

Remy nie miał pojęcia, jak ciężkie jest życie w Instytucie. Jeszcze za czasów pracy dla Magneto był przekonany, że X-Meni jedyne, co robią, to chodzą do szkoły oraz psują im szyki (trochę jak Power Rangers, co sobie uświadomił z szyderczym parsknięciem). A poza tym siedzą sobie w ciepłych czterech ścianach wielkiej posiadłości profesora Xaviera i pochłonięci są dramatami życia codziennego. Trochę jak w Pełnej Chacie albo innym serialu familijnym. Ciągła sielanka, małe problemy, najcięższą pracą jest wrzucenie naczyń do zmywarki po obiedzie.

Otóż nie.

Pal licho uczniów, których harmonogram obejmował zajęcia lekcyjne, ćwiczenia w opanowaniu mutacji i sesje w Danger Roomie (a i to nie wszyscy). Zdecydowanie gorzej mieli mentorzy. Kiedy Ororo poprosiła go, by poprowadził kilka lekcji francuskiego, Remy zgodził się, ale zastrzegł, że on sam wybierze sobie grupkę swoich uczennic. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Stormy nie spodobał się ten żart i już bez cienia litości przydzieliła mu najmłodszą grupę. I co miał niby z nimi robić? Niestety gdy Ororo dowiedziała się, że na pierwszych zajęciach uczył dzieciaki francuskich zawołań w pokerze oraz różnic między klasycznym wariantem a Texas Hold'em, zamiast zostać odsuniętym od prowadzenia jakichkolwiek lekcji, dostał dodatkową klasę.

Jakby tego było mało, kilka razy w tygodniu musiał uczestniczyć w sesjach w Danger Roomie. Początkowo uważał, że to jest najprzyjemniejszy punkt w całym harmonogramie, ale gdy styrany po całym dniu spędzonym na prowadzeniu lekcji oraz marznięciu na dworze, musiał jeszcze walczyć z projekcjami Juggernauta oraz Sabretootha, zaczął nieco inaczej do tego podchodzić. Oczywiście, miało to swoje plusy: w jednym miejscu, w tym samym czasie widział te wszystkie gorące X-laski, na dodatek uniformy X-Menów miały tę cholerną zaletę, że były niesamowicie obcisłe i pozostawiały naprawdę niewielkie pole popisu dla wyobraźni. Pamiętając o tym, Remy starał się nie patrzeć w kierunku chłopców, a zwłaszcza Scotta, którego uniform przywodził mu na myśl członka zespołu Chippendales dla fetyszystek spandeksu.  
Jednak największą zaletą sesji w Danger Roomie była Rogue. To był jedyny moment w ciągu dnia, gdzie Remy mógł bezkarnie i do woli ją drażnić, a intensywne spojrzenia tłumaczyć „ubezpieczaniem tyłów", „sprawdzaniem techniki wyprowadzania ciosów" lub – co lubił najbardziej – „merytoryczną krytyką sprawności fizycznej". Każdy jego oczywisty flirt spławiała bez nawet niewielkiego rumieńca i mimo że używała ripost ostrych jak maczety w gangach na Brooklynie, to Remy wiedział, że tak do końca nie jest obojętna na jego niepojęty i nieograniczony urok osobisty. Widział to w jej spojrzeniu, sposobie, w jaki przewracała oczami podczas gdy do niej mówił, tym, jak składa usta do powiedzenia „szczur bagienny", czy tym, z jaką furią zdmuchuje z czoła niesforny, biały kosmyk. Ale najlepsze było to, że Roguey mogła zaprzeczać do woli, że Remy nie jest w jej typie. Mogła zaklinać się na wszystkie świętości tego świata, że ten biedny Cajun nie miał u niej żadnych szans. Dopóki jednak nie wyrzuciła damy kier, którą wręczył jej jeszcze w Nowym Orleanie, dopóty Remy był spokojny o swój urok osobisty i czar. Wiedział, że to wszystko to przedstawienie, jakie Rogue odgrywała dla innych i dla siebie, a tak naprawdę, w głębi duszy jej serce topniało na jego widok. Musiał ją tylko sobie oswoić. Ich rozmowa od serca sprzed kilku dni udowodniła mu, że jest to możliwe.

Ale póki do tego dojdzie, musiał między innymi odmrażać sobie tyłek na świeżym powietrzu, gdy sprawdzał stan architektury systemu alarmowego. Mimo że miał szczegółowe mapy urządzeń i czujek, to i tak nie obyło się bez odkopywania ich spod zasp śniegu, czy brodzenia w wielkich, nagich krzakach. Każdą wolną chwilę, jaka mu pozostała między zajęciami z dzieciakami, a sesjami w DR, spędził na pracy nad zabezpieczeniami Instytutu. Oczywiście mógł liczyć na pomoc Forge'a i Hanka McCoya, ale pewne rzeczy są do zobaczenia tylko przez wprawne oko kogoś, kto musiał pokonywać takie systemy alarmowe. I gdy już wiedział, jakie luki trzeba będzie uzupełnić w alarmach na zewnątrz Instytutu, mógł spokojnie zabrać się sprawdzanie tego samego w ciepłych pomieszczeniach wewnątrz posiadłości.

Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że będzie to o wiele przyjemniejsze od marznięcia na zewnątrz i zeskrobywania lodu z czujek alarmowych. Remy też tak sądził, ale zmienił zdanie, gdy rozpoczął swoją pracę od pokojów w skrzydle damskim. Mylnie bowiem założył, że nastroi to go optymistycznie do sprawdzania reszty pomieszczeń.

Zgodnie z jego prośbą, pokoje nie były zamknięte na klucz, choć to akurat byłby dla niego najmniejszy problem. Ale niech będzie, niech uczniowie mają to złudne wrażenie kontroli swojej prywatności przed innymi. Gdy Remy przestąpił próg pierwszej sypialni, uderzył go intensywny zapach lakieru do paznokci zmieszany ze słodką, mdlącą wręcz wonią perfum. Trzy łóżka – żadne niepościelone – zawalone były stertami ciuchów, notatek i kolorowych gazet. Na biurkach i komodach leżały nieprzebrane stosy kolejnych ubrań, kosmetyków, podręczników. Jakby tego było mało, na podłodze również walało się jeszcze więcej odzieży, ale również butów. Remy zachodził w głowę, przy jakiej okazji tutejsze uczennice nakładają szpilki na tak absurdalnie wysokim obcasie.

Przez kilka długich chwil stał na progu i rozglądał się po całym tym bałaganie. Brodzenie po kolana w śniegu nagle stało się dość ciekawym i przyjemnym zajęciem. Skoro jednak już wszedł w paszczę lwa, nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak dorośle zmierzyć się ze swoim zadaniem. Marszcząc nos, torował sobie stopą dojście do balkonu, gdzie znajdowały się czujki. Starał się jak najszybciej robić inspekcję, by móc się stąd ulotnić zanim udusi się od zapachu lakieru do włosów.

Kolejne pokoje były już w lepszym stanie, ale Remy i tak niespokojnie wyczekiwał, aż dotrze do sypialni Rogue. Obawiał się, że zastanie tam kataklizm podobny do tego w pierwszym pomieszczeniu, ale – na szczęście dla niego – srodze się zawiódł.

Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, jak różne są zamieszkujące go uczennice: z jednej strony półka uginająca się pod zdjęciami w ramkach, pluszakami i kwiatkami w słodkich, kolorowych doniczkach, z drugiej strony ascetyczny wręcz rząd książek. Na jednej ścianie plakaty z Justinem Bieberem, One Direction czy Taylor Swift, na drugiej – wielki plakat z trasy koncertowej Alter Bridge. Łóżko zaścielone przytulnym, włochatym kocem przeciwko fioletowej, welurowej narzucie.  
Panował tutaj względny porządek, może nie licząc przyborów do makijażu leżących po obu stronach pokoju. I przede wszystkim – pachniało świeżym bzem, zupełnie jak Chaton. Remy bez pośpiechu podszedł do biurka Rogue, rozglądając się przy tym na wszystkie strony. Przejechał palcem po obwolutach książek – większość tytułów nic mu nie mówiła, choć podejrzewał, że klimatami nie odbiegają zbytnio od całej serii Anne Rice, która dumnie prezentowała się na półce. Biurko było względnie uporządkowane, choć nie brakowało na nim schludnie ułożonych stosów notatek oznaczonych fiszkami, czy kolorowymi spinaczami. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na widok drobnego, ale okropnie brzydkiego pisma. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ta dziewczyna mogła rozczytać te hieroglify. Nawet on pisał ładniej.

Przez chwilę bił się z myślami, czy sprawdzać również zawartość szuflad – zwłaszcza tych z bielizną – ale doszedł do wniosku, że być może taka okazja nieprędko się powtórzy. Stolik nocny wypełniony był po brzegi opakowaniami po tabletkach przeciwbólowych. Remy zmarszczył brwi na ten widok – fakt, że trzymała te leki tuż przy łóżku, świadczył o tym, że Rogue mówiła prawdę o problemach ze snem. Ciekawiło go, czy jego własne koszmary już na nią polowały? Zastanawiał się, które chwile z jego życia by to były. Miałby w czym wybierać, ale jednocześnie wolałby, żeby Rogue nie śniła nic z tego repertuaru. Może kiedyś ją o to zapyta.

Podszedł do niewysokiej komody, na której stał bezprzewodowy głośnik oraz szkatułka z biżuterią – głównie plastikową i pozłacaną, może tylko ze dwie pary wisiorków miały jakąkolwiek wartość. No cóż, przyjdzie jeszcze czas na uzupełnienie jej kolekcji o cenniejsze nabytki.  
Z rosnącym podnieceniem otworzył pierwszą szufladę. Jego entuzjazm nieco opadł, gdy zobaczył w niej stosy rękawiczek. Już na pierwszy rzut oka zauważył, że wiele z tych egzemplarzy jest zdecydowanie z górnej półki cenowej. Cienka jak pergamin skóra i praktycznie niewyczuwalne szwy – to były wspólne cechy dla większości modeli, możliwe nawet, że niektóre z nich były szyte na wymiar. Nie brakowało tutaj klasycznych, prostych rękawiczek w sam raz do noszenia na co dzień. Wśród nich była nawet para długich, operowych rękawiczek czy kilka wykonanych z gęsto tkanej koronki. Niektóre jednak były jak małe dzieła sztuki: przetykane łańcuszkami, bądź fantazyjnie wiązane na nadgarstku.

Myszkowanie w prywatnych rzeczach Rogue było absolutnie fantastycznym uczuciem. Oczywiście, że obrzydliwie niemoralnym, nieetycznym, nieodpowiedzialnym (zwłaszcza kiedy technicznie rzecz biorąc jest się jej nauczycielem) i generalnie zapewne każdy człowiek potępiłby za to Remy'ego, ale… co z tego? Remy zawsze szedł pod prąd i postępował wedle swojego sumienia, a nie zgodnie z literą prawa. Był pragmatykiem, który uważał, że cel uświęca środki. Gdzie indziej dowiedziałby się tylu rzeczy o małej Roguey, jak nie z jej własnej sypialni? Począwszy od rozmiaru bielizny (zaskakująco duża miseczka!), przez ulubione książki i muzykę, aż po takie niuanse, jak sposób parzenia kawy (pozostawiony kubek na biurku jednoznacznie wskazywał na to, że Rogue pije mocną, czarną kawę bez mleka), sentyment do swojego miejsca urodzenia (metalowa tabliczka z napisem I can't keep calm, I'm from Mississipi!), czy kompulsywne wręcz zbieranie szminek w zbliżonym do siebie kolorze.

Gdyby miał taką możliwość, spędziłby tutaj zdecydowanie więcej czasu. Nie tylko dlatego, że był otoczony częścią życia Rogue, ale również dlatego, że było tutaj spokojnie i przytulnie. Jego sypialnia wyglądała jak pokój hotelowy i podświadomie wolał spędzać czas poza nią. Tutaj natomiast mógł siedzieć godzinami oparty o aksamitny zagłówek i wpatrywać się w rozciągający się za oknem widok. Obowiązki jednak wzywały i Remy chcąc nie chcąc, musiał ruszyć dalej. To była naprawdę nudna, powtarzalna robota i gdy wreszcie wychodził z ostatniego pokoju tego dnia, miał wrażenie, że w pokoju Rogue był przed wieloma tygodniami, a nie zaledwie kilkoma godzinami.

Zaklął pod nosem, gdy sprawdził godzinę. Był spóźniony na wspólny trening z Rogue. Piękny początek współpracy, LeBeau – pomyślał, gdy zbiegał po schodach. Gdy wszedł do Danger Roomu, akurat znikała wizualizacja ulic Nowego Jorku. Rogue siedziała na podłodze, z jedną nogą wyprostowaną, a drugą podciągniętą pod brodę. Na twarzy widoczne jeszcze były pojedyncze kropelki potu.

\- Spóźniłeś się, szczurze bagienny – oznajmiła, zakręcając butelkę z wodą.

\- Désolé, cherie… – zaczął, ale Rogue przerwała mu wpół słowa.

\- Trudno, na następne zajęcia przynieś usprawiedliwienie za dzisiaj – zażartowała.

\- Pracujemy nad twoim dotykiem, cherie? – spytał Remy. Nie spodziewał się, że Rogue tak lekko zareaguje na jego spóźnienie. Prędzej oczekiwałby awantury albo oschłego „mogłeś w ogóle nie przychodzić", ale na pewno nie tego. Za dużo czasu spędziłeś z Bella Donną, przeszło mu przez myśl.

\- Z moim dotykiem jest wszystko w porządku, to wszyscy inni źle na niego reagują. – Na jej ustach błąkał się ledwie powstrzymywany uśmiech. Była w dobrym humorze. – Najlepiej będzie to zrobić na leżąco – dodała po chwili.

Remy uniósł brew.

\- To jest dokładnie to, co Remy chciał usłyszeć z twoich ust, cherie – uśmiechnął się i przysiadł tuż obok niej. Pachniała walką, adrenaliną i czymś szalenie ulotnym, ale przyjemnym. Feromony – pomyślał, uśmiechając się do siebie.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Cajunie – odparła, przewracając oczami. – W żadnym innym kontekście, niż użycie mojej mutacji, tego nie usłyszysz.

\- Wszystko psujesz, cherie – mruknął Remy, ale wciąż się uśmiechał jak głupek. Rogue nie ćwiczyła dzisiaj w swoim uniformie, tylko w luźnej bluzie i szalenie obcisłych legginsach. Pluł sobie w brodę, że nie przyszedł wcześniej i nie zobaczył jej w akcji. – Jak zamierzamy to zrobić?

\- Normalnie – wzruszyła ramionami. – Zdejmę rękawiczkę i cię dotknę.

\- Czy Remy może wybrać miejsce, w które go dotkniesz?

\- Nie – odpowiedziała zirytowana i zaczęła odpinać klamry na swojej rękawiczce.

\- To może dotkniesz mnie czymś innym niż ręką? Ostatnio nawet nieźle nam—

Remy nie dokończył. Szczupłe palce dotknęły jego czoła i w tej samej chwili świat przed jego oczami zawirował, a twarz Rogue zdawała się odpływać z zawrotną prędkością. Chwilę później stracił przytomność.

Obudził go dźwięk wybuchu. Nie była to wielka eksplozja jak na filmach akcji, tylko huk gdzieś daleko. Potem szelest, świst, kolejny wybuch. Szelest, świst, wybuch, szelest…

Z trudem rozkleił powieki. Obraz był zamazany, ale rozpoznał metalowy sufit Danger Roomu i wtopione w stal halogeny, które świeciły tak jasno, że Remy musiał zmrużyć oczy. Poruszył się niespokojnie. Miał coś miękkiego pod głową. Tuż nad nim znowu coś zaszeleściło, jakby ktoś przekładał kartki papieru albo… karty? Rozchylił powieki i odszukał źródło dźwięku. Obraz już nie był tak bardzo rozmazany. Tuż obok niego siedziała Rogue i leniwie tasowała karty, losowo wybierała jedną z nich, przez chwilę czekała, aż karta nabierze charakterystycznego koloru magenty i celowała daleko przed siebie. Karta nawet nie dotykała gruntu, tylko wybuchała w powietrzu.

Remy zamrugał kilka razy i podniósł się na łokciach. To, co miał pod głową, okazało się być bluzą Rogue. Ona sama natomiast siedziała w samym staniku sportowym. Remy przełknął ślinę. Jeśli dla takiego widoku musiał stracić przytomność, to cholera, mógłby tak codziennie. Obojczyki okalały najpiękniejszy widok, jaki miał w ostatnim czasie okazję zobaczyć: dekolt jego małej Roguey i to z tak bliskiej odległości. Namacalnej wręcz, pomyślał z uśmiechem. Dopiero teraz uwierzył, że rozmiar miseczek w jej stanikach był jak najbardziej dobrze dobrany.

\- Nie wiem, co poszło nie tak. – Zachrypnięty, miękki głos Rogue zmusił go, by spojrzał nieco powyżej dekoltu. Dziewczyna była skupiona na ciskaniu kart, więc nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, gdzie patrzyły oczy Gambita.

\- Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? – zapytał, siadając już normalnie.

\- Czterdzieści minut – odparła, zerkając na telefon leżący obok. – To i tak dużo krócej niż zazwyczaj, ale ostatnio przecież w ogóle nie straciłeś przytomności – zauważyła, przerywając tasowanie kart. Przeniosła spojrzenie na Gambita. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że dziewczyna nie ma swoich zielonych, błyszczących oczu, tylko przejęła jego własne – czerwone krople na czarnym tle. Wyglądała jak sukkub, dziko i groźnie. Czarne białka uwydatniały bladość jej cery, a czerwone źrenice zgrywały się doskonale z ciemną szminką na ustach. Remy nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa.

\- Remy chyba woli twoje naturalne oczy – powiedział wreszcie, ostrożnie cedząc słowa i przez ani jedną chwilę nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Rogue uniosła brwi, ale szybko zorientowała się, o czym mówił Gambit.

\- Osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko twoim oczom – powiedziała dyplomatycznie, starając się przy tym brzmieć neutralnie.

\- Czyżby Remy usłyszał właśnie komplement z ust swojej cherie? – Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, który rósł adekwatnie do wykwitającego na policzku Rogue rumieńca.

\- Nie – burknęła, odwracając się do niego.

\- Oui, cherie, nie zaprzeczaj.

\- Nie, to jest tylko wymysł twojej chorej, perwersyjnej wyobraźni – odpowiedziała, przewracając oczami.

\- Kiedy się złościsz, marszczysz strasznie zabawnie nos – zachichotał. Rogue odwróciła się do niego z oburzeniem.

\- Chcesz, żeby wyryli ci to na nagrobku jako ostatnie słowa przed śmiercią? – zapytała ostro.

\- Dla wszystkich jesteś taka niemiła, cherie? – odpowiedział pytaniem, nawet na chwilę nie tracąc uśmiechu.

\- Tak, nie czuj się wyróżniony – odparła, ładując przy tym kartę energią kinetyczną. Rzuciła ją daleko przed siebie, nawet nie patrząc na cel, cały czas jej oczy były skierowane na głupawo uśmiechającego się Cajuna. Remy podążył wzrokiem za rzuconą kartą.

\- Celuj zza siebie i pracuj bardziej nadgarstkiem – zauważył – będą leciały szybciej.

\- Cudownie – mruknęła. – Wiem teraz więcej o tym, jak pracować twoją mutacją, niż swoją.

\- Mówiłem ci, cherie. Nikt nie kontrolował swojej mutacji na samym początku. To wymaga ćwiczeń i czasu.

\- Zmarnowałam już dość czasu – odparła cicho. – I tym razem od razu straciłeś przytomność – Rogue zmieniła temat i wróciła do tasowania kart. Co jakiś czas wybierała jedną z nich i rzucała daleko przed siebie, próbując przy tym zastosować się do porady Gambita.

\- Może to dlatego, że spodziewałaś się tego, że będziesz musiała użyć mutacji? – rzucił po chwili zastanowienia. Rogue zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Jak to? – Zerknęła na niego przelotnie.

\- Ostatnio dotyk nastąpił z zaskoczenia – zaczął Remy, unosząc brew. – Nie byłaś na to przygotowana i dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientowałaś się, co się dzieje. Dzisiaj byłaś świadoma tego, co ma nastąpić.

\- Nie rozumiem, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć – odpowiedziała sceptycznie.

\- Remy chce przez to powiedzieć, że dzisiaj się bałaś tego, jak zadziała twoja mutacja. Tydzień temu nie miałaś czasu na strach i dopiero gdy zorientowałaś się, że cię całuję, zaczęłaś mnie absorbować.

Rogue odłożyła karty na bok i spojrzała uważnie na Cajuna.

\- Czyli uważasz, że to wszystko siedzi w mojej głowie? – spytała bez przekonania.

\- Oui, Remy uważa, że sama sobie postawiłaś granice, których boisz się przekroczyć.

* * *

Nie kłopocząc się nawet zapalaniem światła, ruszyła od razu do łazienki, gdzie zrzuciła wszystkie przepocone rzeczy i weszła pod prysznic. Była już zmęczona i śpiąca, więc nie traciła czasu – jak zazwyczaj – na bezczynnym staniu pod strumieniem gorącej wody, tylko szybko się umyła, rozciągając przy tym obolałe mięśnie. Gdy wyszła z kabiny, łazienka była już tak zaparowana, że Rogue nie widziała nic w lustrze. Przetarła je wierzchem dłoni i, opierając się rękoma o umywalkę, spojrzała na swoje odbicie. Przed wejściem pod prysznic zapomniała o zmyciu makijażu, więc tusz do rzęs rozmazał jej się na policzku tworząc czarne smugi. Strach pomyśleć, co się stało z tymi resztkami pudru, które przetrwały trening w Danger Roomie. Gdyby Kitty dowiedziała się o tym rażącym niedopilnowaniu, zaczęłaby zapewne tyradę o szkodliwości takich niedopatrzeń dla jej cery i o tym, że zaraz wyskoczy jej mnóstwo pryszczy i krost i Rogue nigdy już nie będzie chciała wyjść z domu.

Prychnęła tylko, kręcąc głową i sięgnęła po waciki. Raz, że generalnie Rogue niespecjalnie przepadała za wychodzeniem z domu, dwa – wystarczył jeden, nawet przelotny, dotyk Logana i jej skóra natychmiast stawała się na powrót czysta i gładka. Jego zdolność do regeneracji była lepsza od wszystkich dostępnych na rynku kremów i preparatów. Gdyby zamknąć ją w słoiczku, byłaby najcenniejszym kosmetykiem dla każdej kobiety, pomyślała Rogue, wycierając przy tym resztki tuszu. Oczywiście miało to swoje wady: Rogue nie opłacało się nawet zakładać kolczyków, skoro po każdym takim pożyczeniu mocy od Logana wszystkie rany – w tym te w uszach – natychmiast się goiły. Druga sprawa – mimo wszystko Logan niespecjalnie chciał stać się dla Rogue chodzącym kremem na pryszcze i pozwalał się dotknąć tylko w sytuacjach zagrażających życiu.

\- Nie, Stripes, krosta na brodzie nie jest sytuacją zagrażającą życiu – usłyszała w swojej głowie jego niski, burkliwy głos. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Już tyle czasu nie było Logana w Instytucie, że zapomniała, jak czasem działał jej na nerwy. Otoczył ją taką troską i opieką, jak żadnego innego ucznia, co z jednej strony sprawiało, że czuła się wyjątkowo, zwłaszcza że w jej życiu nie było ojca. Z drugiej strony czasem jego nadgorliwość była irytująca i traciła cierpliwość do jego ojcowskich odruchów.

Teraz natomiast przede wszystkim tęskniła za Loganem. Za jego trzeźwym, czasem do bólu racjonalnym podejściem do życia, za jego mruknięciami i warknięciami – dosłownie – podczas czytania dodatku sportowego przy porannej kawie, za jego piciem piwa przy oglądaniu wieczornego wydania programu informacyjnego. Czy nawet za jego ponurymi spojrzeniami rzucanymi podczas porannych sesji w Danger Roomie. Cholera, nawet tego jej brakowało! Poganiania, niewybrednych żartów z ich kondycji, czy wykrzyczanych wprost tyrad na temat tego, jak beznadziejnie pracują w grupie. Tak, zdecydowanie za nim tęskniła.

On by wiedział, czy powinna dalej brnąć w testowanie swojej mocy na Gambicie. Choć, oczywiście, gdyby tutaj był, na pewno by nie doszło do tego, że Rogue miałaby swój indywidualny trening z Cajunem. Logan prędzej zacząłby ćwiczyć pilates, niż zamknął ją i Gambita w jednym pomieszczeniu.

To, co Rogue najbardziej niepokoiło, to nieśmiałe życzenie gdzieś z tyłu głowy, by Logan jeszcze długo nie wracał. Zdawała sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że jego powrót oznaczałby najpewniej koniec jej ćwiczeń z Gambitem. Chyba że zaczęliby się ukrywać i robić to po kryjomu. Och litości, sarknęła pod nosem. Już wolała, by ktoś nakrył ich na macankach, niż na testach jej mutacji.

Nie wiedziała, w którym momencie jej mutacja stała się dla niej wstydliwą sprawą. Ale do tej pory traktowała ją jako coś nie do przeskoczenia, niezależnego od niej. Gdyby uczniowie dowiedzieli się, że jej zdolności w dużej mierze zależą od jej stanu emocjonalnego, czułaby się jak jakaś niezrównoważona psychicznie histeryczka.

Jak to powiedział Gambit? Bała się, że jej mutacja zadziała?

Thank you, Captain Obvious! Oczywiście, że się bała. Ten strach towarzyszył jej od ponad ośmiu lat. Wżarł się w nią tak bardzo, że stał się już czymś tak stałym, jak cecha charakteru. Jak miała się go pozbyć, skoro całe swoje życie podporządkowała temu, by nikogo nie dotknąć?

Mimo wszystko była to jakaś iskierka nadziei dla Rogue. Przynajmniej mogła podejrzewać jakąś przyczynę, przez którą nie była w stanie kontrolować mutacji. Jeśli to wszystko tkwiło w jej psychice, czekały ją tygodnie – jeśli nie miesiące – ćwiczeń na innych osobach. Co najmniej kilkanaście razy ktoś utraci przez nią przytomność. Co najmniej kilkanaście razy czyjaś osobowość wedrze się w jej umysł, zostawiając już na zawsze porcję nowych wspomnień, nowych lęków i nowych marzeń.

Już widziała, jak profesor X zgadza się z wielką radością na takie balansowanie na granicy utraty zdrowia i życia swoich podopiecznych. Nikt dobrowolnie się nie zgodzi na bycie króliczkiem doświadczalnym dla Rogue.

Nikt z wyjątkiem Logana. I tego półgłówka, Gambita.

Umówili się, że kolejną sesję przeprowadzą po Świętach. Z jednej strony nie mogła się doczekać – to będzie jedna sesja bliżej do zdobycia kontroli nad mutacją. Z drugiej szalenie się bała. Zupełnie tak, jakby miała właśnie skoczyć na bungee. Chciała tego, miała ochotę rzucić się w dół z uśmiechem na ustach, ale irracjonalny lęk paraliżował jej ruch.

Narzuciła na siebie szlafrok i wróciła do pokoju. Zapaliła lampkę stojącą na jej biurku i już miała sięgać po świeże ubranie do spania, gdy jej wzrok padł na niewielki przedmiot zatknięty za ramkę lustra wiszącego nad komodą. Sięgnęła i wyciągnęła stamtąd kartę – króla kier. Obracała ją przez chwilę w dłoni, kręcąc nieznacznie głową z dezaprobatą. Zupełnie zapomniała, że to dzisiaj Gambit zajmował się sprawdzaniem systemów alarmowych w sypialniach uczniów. Oczywiście, że był tutaj i Rogue byłaby zdziwiona, gdyby nie zostawił jakiegokolwiek znaku. To było zupełnie w jego stylu.

Odłożyła kartę na biurko, wyciągnęła świeżą koszulkę i przebrała się, nie mogąc się już doczekać chwili, w której będzie mogła zamknąć oczy i zasnąć. Miała ogromną nadzieję, że tym razem uda jej się przespać całą noc, a jeśli nawet nie, to chociaż nie chciała znowu obudzić Kitty. Jej współlokatorka zaczynała przypominać zombie, gdy z tymi podkrążonymi oczami snuła się rano po kuchni i szykowała swoje ultra zdrowe smoothie z jarmużu. Rogue wiedziała, że w dużej mierze to jej wina, że Kitty się nie wysypia. Może powinna porozmawiać o tym z profesorem i przekonać go do przydzielenia jej osobnego pokoju?

Rogue westchnęła tylko. Musiałaby najpierw wyjaśnić profesorowi, dlaczego od tygodni nie zająknęła się nawet słówkiem o tym, że koszmary powróciły i to intensywniejsze niż kiedyś. Czuła się jak ostatnia egoistka, bo przedkładała swoją wygodę nad komfortem jej współlokatorki. Musi to jakoś rozwiązać i to jak najszybciej – przyrzekła sobie i zgasiła lampkę. Już po ciemku ściągnęła z łóżka narzutę i odrzuciła ją na podłogę. Położyła się wreszcie, przykryła kołdrą i zamknęła oczy. Mogła wreszcie zasnąć.

Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, gdy wyczuła pod poduszką coś małego i płaskiego. Podejrzewała, co to może być, ale i tak zapaliła lampkę nocną.

\- Gambit – mruknęła z niechęcią, patrząc na damę pik. Odłożyła kartę na stolik stojący obok łóżka i potarła palcami nasadę nosa. I tak miała go wystarczająco dosyć po tym, jak go zaabsorbowała. Jego perwersyjne, niemoralne i cyniczne myśli błąkały się w zakamarkach jej świadomości i wypływały na wierzch w najmniej odpowiednich chwilach, a teraz jeszcze musiała zbierać z pokoju pozostawione przez niego gadżety.

Dobrze, że poprzestaje na kartach – pomyślała uspokajająco, gasząc światło i z powrotem schowała się pod kołdrą.

Była już na granicy snu, gdy pewna niepokojąca myśl uderzyła ją jak obuchem. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i odgarnęła kołdrę. Zapaliła raz jeszcze lampkę i w dwóch krokach znalazła się przy komodzie ze swoimi ubraniami. Powoli i ostrożnie, by nie obudzić Kitty, odsunęła szufladę z bieliznę.

Na wierzchu, zaplątany w czarne, koronkowe majtki, szyderczo uśmiechała się do niej kolejna karta – Joker.

* * *

 _Głośny szloch odbijał się od ścian ogromnego, ciemnego pomieszczenia. Gdy próbowała skupić się na jakimś detalu, obraz się rozmazywał i obracał. Nie potrafiła wskazać, gdzie jest. Słyszała tylko płacz, który z jakiegoś powodu przeszywał ją na wskroś, a za każdym razem, gdy echo powtarzało łkanie, ona sama miała ochotę usiąść i zapłakać. Żadne obrazy do niej nie docierały, zamiast tego atakowały ją kolejne silne targnięcia emocji. Przez mieszankę strachu i niedowierzania przebijał wielki ból, który nie był jednak fizyczny. Czuła, że nic jej nie jest, a korowód świateł i sprzecznych bodźców to jedynie tło dla tego, co działo się w jej głowie.  
Docierała do niej tylko jedna myśl: to koniec. To jest już koniec. Nie wiedziała, co dalej. Równie dobrze mogła tu umrzeć razem z… Razem z kim? _

_Obraz niespodziewanie się wyostrzył. Stała na czarno-białej posadzce, a w prawej dłoni trzymała nóż z ozdobną, rzeźbioną rękojeścią i nietypowym, bo czerwonym ostrzem. Zafiksowała się na tym widoku, nie była w stanie poruszyć żadnym mięśniem, nie mogła rozejrzeć się i zorientować, gdzie jest. Nie mogła nawet znaleźć źródła tego dudniącego w uszach szlochu, który nawet na chwilę nie stracił na intensywności. Mogła tylko patrzeć na nóż, którego obecność w tym miejscu wydawała się z jakiegoś powodu niedorzeczna._

 _Świadomość tego, co się tutaj wydarzyło, uderzyła ją w chwili, w której zrozumiała, że ostrze noża nie było w kolorze czerwonym. Ono było po prostu unurzane w krwi._

Podniosła się na łóżku spazmatycznie łapiąc powietrze. Była w swoim pokoju, na swoim łóżku, jej zegar wskazywał drugą trzydzieści w nocy. Nowy Jork, grudzień. Tak. Musiała to sobie powtarzać, póki nie nabrała pewności, że to, co przed chwilą widziała, było tylko snem. Na dodatek nie jej snem. To nie były jej wspomnienia.

\- Mam na imię Rogue – powtarzała gorączkowo szeptem, jakby bała się, że o tym za chwilę zapomni i koszmarne obrazy z czyjejś przeszłości staną się rzeczywistością. – Mam na imię Rogue, to był tylko sen. Rogue.

Odgarnęła grzywkę do tyłu i otarła pot z czoła. Rzeczywistość powoli wracała na swoje miejsce, a sen oddalał się z każdą minutą.

Na trzęsących się nogach podeszła do okna i uchyliła je na kilka centymetrów, wdychając przy tym mroźne, ostre powietrze. Otrzeźwiło ją to, przeganiając koszmar na dobre. Obserwowała prószący spokojnym rytmem śnieg, pozwalając przy tym dryfować myślom.

To nie był jej sen.

To nie ona trzymała zakrwawiony nóż.

To nie ona zabiła człowieka.

Zamknęła okno i wróciła do łóżka. Nie potrafiła jednak zmrużyć oka. Próbowała wsłuchać się w miarowy oddech Kitty, która spała kilka metrów od niej, ale ten przeklęty nóż wracał do niej za każdym razem, gdy zamykała powieki.

Widziała punkty wspólne dzisiejszego koszmaru z tym nietypowym snem sprzed kilku nocy. Krew, płacząca kobieta i to intensywne poczucie utraty czegoś ważnego, które czuła nawet teraz.

Znowu dotknęła Gambita i znowu miała ten sen. To musiało być jego wspomnienie. Chciała wstać w tej chwili i pójść do niego, by zapytać, kogo zabił i kim była ta kobieta. Wiedziała jednak, jak absurdalnie to brzmi. Gambit w najlepszym wypadku ją wyśmieje. W najgorszym – wyrzuci ze swojej sypialni. Potrzebowała więcej informacji, więcej konkretów.

Musiała jeszcze raz zaabsorbować Gambita.

* * *

Remy krążył w okolicach kuchni już od wczesnego popołudnia. Za wszelką cenę chciał rozegrać wszystko tak, jakby to był zupełny przypadek. Tak jak zwykle zresztą. Był mistrzem improwizowanych przypadków. Teraz wystarczyło poczekać i nie rzucać się w oczy.

Niedziela. Dzisiaj dyżur w kuchni miały pełnić Rogue i Kitty. O ile o możliwościach kulinarnych tej drugiej ostrzegano Remy'ego już pierwszego dnia – należy wspomnieć, że ostrzeżenia padały z ust nie tylko uczniów – tak tej pierwszej był ciekaw. Bynajmniej nie ze względu na techniki gotowania. Pozbycie się Kitty było nader proste. Dziecinne wręcz. A tak przynajmniej myślał na początku.

\- Jak tam u Lance'a, Chaton? – spytał wczoraj przy kolacji, gdy wyjątkowo nie zajmował się drażnieniem Roguey.

\- Doktor McCoy wciąż uważa, że musi wypoczywać, by wszystko się porządnie zagoiło – odparła, smarując swoje naleśniki gęstym pesto. – Tylko jemu już się nie chce leżeć i nudzi się okrutnie i ciągle mi tylko gada, że chce już wyjść z ambulatorium.

\- Może po prostu potrzebuje towarzystwa? – spytał niewinnym tonem Remy. Wiedział, że dziewczyna ostatnio jest bardzo zajęta i ledwie wystarcza jej czasu na sen. Kitty bardzo poprawnie zinterpretowała jego pytanie, gdyż mina jej nieco zrzedła i z mniejszą werwą rozkładała na naleśnikach pokrojone pomidory.

\- No wiem właśnie – odparła ze smutkiem. – Ale totalnie nie mam teraz czasu, ciągle coś mam do zrobienia… I jeszcze ten dyżur w kuchni… Masakra.

\- Och? Dyżur w kuchni? – udał zdziwienie Remy. – W Nowym Orleanie bardzo często gotowałem dla swojej rodziny. Jest duża, ale nie aż tak duża jak tutaj – rzucił od niechcenia i skropił swojego naleśnika z kurczakiem sosem tabasco.

\- No gotowanie dla ponad trzydziestu osób nie jest proste – odpowiedziała. – Zajmuje to co najmniej trzy godziny ciężkiej pracy, a i tak ktoś ci później powie, że mu nie smakuje – dodała, oskarżycielsko patrząc w kierunku reszty uczniów.

\- Aż trzy godziny? – zdziwił się Remy. – Naprawdę ci współczuję, Chaton. Mogłabyś spędzić ten czas z Lancem.

\- Wiem – odparła żałośnie Kitty. Remy przewrócił oczami ze zniecierpliwienia. Kiedy ta dziewczyna złapie przynętę? Musiał być mniej subtelny.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, a Remy robi to rzadko – uśmiechnął się do siebie na swój własny żart – nie mogę się doczekać, aż będzie moja kolej na gotowanie.

\- A kiedy wypadnie? – spytała. Połknęła haczyk, pomyślał z satysfakcją.

\- W przedostatni weekend lutego – odpowiedział i czekał na reakcję dziewczyny. Niech wreszcie zada to przeklęte pytanie.

Kitty jedynie westchnęła.

Remy miał ochotę rzucić swoim naleśnikiem w jej kierunku.

\- I z tego, co Remy pamięta, będzie dyżurował z Petem – dodał, licząc, że chociaż to zmobilizuje Kitty do zadania tego jedynego pytania. Wszyscy w Instytucie zauważyli już, że panna Pryde świetnie się dogaduje z Piotrem Rasputinem. Oprócz niej samej najwyraźniej, gdyż ta jedynie przełknęła kawałek jedzenia i mruknęła ciche „aha".

Remy nie wiedział, czy ta dziewczyna jest aż tak wstydliwa, by złożyć ofertę Remy'emu, czy może tak niedomyślna. Albo zwyczajnie się z nim droczy. Już miał wytoczyć najcięższe działa, gdy za ich plecami pojawił się Kurt. Nachylił się do nich wraz ze swoim talerzem i przegryzając zwiniętego naleśnika wypełnionego po brzegi nutellą, wskazał na talerz Kitty.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał z pełnymi ustami. Remy przymknął powieki i westchnął cicho.

\- Pełnoziarnisty naleśnik z pesto, pomidorem, oliwkami oraz sproszkowanym młodym jęczmieniem – odrzekła z godnością Kitty.

\- Czym? – Kurt się skrzywił i posłał pytające spojrzenie w kierunku siedzącej naprzeciwko Amary.

\- Kitty robi fit wyzwanie na swojego bloga – odparła, nie odrywając nawet wzroku od swojego talerza.

\- A ty z czym jesz? – zapytał zaintrygowany, patrząc na dobrze wysmażonego naleśnika, któremu Amara robiła właśnie zdjęcia telefonem.

\- Naleśnik z mąki orkiszowej z jarmużem, cukinią i fetą – odpowiedziała, na co Kurt, niczym wiedziony swoim inkwizytorskim zacięciem do tępienia naleśników innych niż z nutellą, poszedł w jej kierunku.

\- Czyżby również fit wyzwanie? – spytał uprzejmie Remy.

\- Po prostu chcę się zdrowo odżywiać – odpowiedziała rezolutnie Amara, nim Kurt zdążył do niej dotrzeć i zacząć się pastwić nad jej kolacją.

\- Tak naprawdę ściąga ode mnie to fit wyzwanie, bo jej instagram ma mniej wyświetleń – powiedziała do niego szeptem Kitty. – Zamiast tworzyć samodzielnie content… – pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Bien – uciął Remy. Musiał zaatakować teraz, nim znowu ktoś tu przyjdzie i mu przeszkodzi. – Chaton, mam dla ciebie propozycję.

Kitty na szczęście na jego pytanie odpowiedziała tak, jak powinna i tym sposobem Remy mógł spędzić ze swoją cherie niedzielne popołudnie na wspólnym gotowaniu. Jak taka typowa, choć trochę patologiczna rodzina. Poprosił jedynie Kitty, by nic nie mówiła o zamianie dyżurów, tak aby Roguey miała niespodziankę.

I oto szła. Energicznym krokiem zbiegła ze schodów i nawet nie obejrzała się za siebie, gdy weszła do pustej kuchni. Remy powstrzymał się przed pójściem za nią, stwierdził, że chwilę poczeka.

Zaraz rozległa się muzyka. Ostre gitarowe brzmienia, ale wyczuwalna melodia wyraźnie nadawała rytm. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, to jest czas, by się ujawnić. Stanął w drzwiach do kuchni i nonszalancko oparł się o futrynę i skrzyżował ramiona. Rogue stała do niego plecami i coś kroiła. Delikatnie kiwała się w takt muzyki.

\- Mógłbyś pomóc, Cajunie – powiedziała głośno, nawet nie odwracając się do Remy'ego.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że tu jestem? – spytał, podchodząc do niej i oparł się o blat. Widział teraz doskonale jej profil, prosty zgrabny nosek oraz długie rzęsy. Pełne usta pociągnięte ciemną pomadką odcinały się od bladej twarzy. Białe kosmyki wpadały jej w oczy, ale zdawała się tym nie przejmować. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że nie ma na sobie rękawiczek. Kroiła mięso gołymi dłońmi. Po raz pierwszy miał możliwość przyjrzenia się im z tak bliska. Śnieżnobiałe, delikatne jak płatek i mógł być tego pewien – miękkie jak aksamit. Miał niepohamowaną ochotę ich dotknąć, nawet za cenę utraty przytomności.

\- Kitty mi powiedziała o waszej zamianie. – Jej odpowiedź nieco go otrzeźwiła, ponownie skupił się na tym, po co tu przyszedł. Obiad, tak.

\- Ta mała złamała naszą umowę – zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

\- Do czego to doszło – prychnęła nieznacznie – złodziej ma pretensje o nieuczciwe zagranie. – Uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Na ustach błąkał się stłumiony śmiech.

\- To, że Remy jest nie do końca uczciwy, nie daje innym prawa do takiego zachowania – odparł i już chciał sięgnąć ku jej twarzy, by przesunąć biały kosmyk, który wpadał jej w oczy, ale Rogue odgarnęła grzywkę ramieniem i wróciła do krojenia.

\- A propos – zaczęła niewinnym tonem – nie zostawiłeś czegoś w moim pokoju? – spytała przesadnie słodkim głosem i spojrzała na Gambita. Trzymany w prawej dłoni nóż postawiony był na sztorc.

\- Cherie znalazła niespodzianki ode mnie? – Gambit wyszczerzył zęby. – To prawie jak liściki miłosne, non?

\- Znalazłam wszystkie trzy, szczurze bagienny – wypaliła. Uśmiech nie zszedł jej z twarzy, choć w oczach tliła się żądza mordu.

\- Remy zostawił ich—

\- Masz więcej tego nie robić, Gambit – przerwała mu bezlitośnie. – Chcę, żeby moja sypialnia pozostała ostatnim bastionem, w którym mogę się przed tobą ukryć. Rozumiesz?

\- O, znowu marszczysz tak śmiesznie nosek – zachichotał, nic sobie nie robiąc z groźnego tonu Rogue. – Poza tym, jeśli chcesz, również możesz zostawić coś w mojej szufladzie z bielizną – dodał nonszalancko, pochylając się ku niej.

\- Jasne, nie omieszkam. Zrobię to jak tylko znajdę jakiegoś martwego szczura – odpaliła. – To jak? Pomożesz mi przy tym obiedzie?

\- Po to Remy tu przyszedł, cherie. – Uśmiechnął się szarmancko. – To cóż nasz mistrz kuchni poleca?

\- Kurczak, ryż, sos – odpowiedziała. Remy westchnął nieznacznie. Zauważył kilka słoików gotowego sosu od Uncle Ben's. Jego cherie albo nie miała serca do gotowania, albo miała dwie lewe ręce. To nic, ważne, że on umie doskonale gotować. Teraz też uratuje sytuację.

Położył dłoń na ramieniu Rogue, na co dziewczyna gwałtownie odskoczyła.

\- Spokojnie cherie, odłóż ten nóż, nic ci nie grozi.

\- To nie nożem powinieneś się teraz martwić – ostrzegła, unosząc nagą dłoń.

\- Po prostu Remy doszedł do wniosku, że możemy zrobić wspólnie coś cudownego – zaczął. Rogue wciąż trzymała przed sobą nóż. Na jej miejscu pewnie też te słowa by go nie uspokoiły. – Po co używać tego świństwa – wskazał na słoiki – skoro można zrobić coś lepszego?

\- Czyli co? Nie mam czasu na skomplikowane gotowanie – odparła ostrożnie.

\- Czarny kurczak z bayou nie jest skomplikowany – odpowiedział tonem zawodowca.

Rogue jedynie uniosła brew.

Dziesięć minut później stali obok siebie, oboje pochłonięci krojeniem polędwiczek z kurczaka. I, co ciekawe, rozmową. Rogue z pewnym niedowierzaniem zauważyła, że gdy tylko Cajun nie zachowuje się jak kompletny dupek, jest naprawdę… spoko osobą. Tak, spoko. Mimo że nadal podchodziła do niego z rezerwą i nie do końca ufała jego szczerym intencjom, to rozmowa się kleiła i ciągle pojawiał się nowy temat. Nie było krępujących momentów ciszy, a drobne docinki czy złośliwostki rzucane w obie strony jedynie dodawały uroku całej konwersacji.

\- Faith No More – odpowiedziała na pytanie o muzykę, która im towarzyszyła. Akurat zaczął się spokojny, niemal sielankowy utwór „Easy". Remy przez chwilę słuchał słów.

\- Trochę smutna piosenka, cherie – skonstatował.

\- Słynny książę złodziei się wzruszył, czy tylko mi się wydaje? – rzuciła pytaniem.

\- Jesteś strasznie sarkastyczna, cherie – stwierdził Remy, na co dziewczyna jedynie prychnęła. – Ale odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, non, Remy się nie wzruszył. Tylko Johnny Cash wzrusza Remy'ego.

\- Johnny Cash? To jakieś metaforyczne określenie na pieniądze używane w twoim otoczeniu? – spytała zaskoczona Rogue. – To tak, jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że to cię wzrusza – dodała, przewracając oczami.

Remy przestał kroić i spojrzał uważnie na Rogue.

\- Cherie, chcesz mi powiedzieć – zaczął poważnym tonem – że nie wiesz, kim jest Johnny Cash?

Kolejne minuty upłynęły im na intensywnej rozmowie o gustach muzycznych. Mimo że Rogue starała się możliwie jak najbardziej ignorować jego wykład na temat muzyki, to w głowie zanotowała sobie kilku wykonawców, których sprawdzi później na Spotify. Od muzyki przeszli na książki („Mieszkasz pod jednym dachem z ludźmi, którzy strzelają laserami z oczu, a mimo to potrzebujesz jeszcze dodatkowej dawki fantastyki i czytasz powieści o wampirach. To jest dziwne cherie, ale dopóki nie są to historyjki o błyszczących w słońcu wampirach, którzy całą wieczność gniją w szkole średniej, zamiast zdobyć władzę nad światem na przykład, to jestem w stanie to uszanować bez kąśliwych uwag"), filmy („Lubię oglądać filmy o superbohaterach, bo to zabawne, gdy się zestawi wizję reżysera z tym, jak to wygląda naprawdę"), a także wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że kiedyś warto by było się odstawić i pójść do opery. Rogue jedynie zwątpiła w sens zabierania ze sobą całego Instytutu, mając przed oczami scenkę ze śniadania, gdy Kurt pokazywał, jak bez użycia rąk je kiełbaski.

\- Gdy Remy mieszkał w Nowym Orleanie, bardzo często chodził do opery – kontynuował wątek.

\- Bardzo często? W sensie raz w roku i częściej? – spytała z lekką złośliwością Rogue, ale Remy nie dał się zbić z tropu.

\- Tante Mattie jest wielką fanką Zaczarowanego fletu i gdy tylko pojawiał się na afiszach, ciągnęła mnie i mojego brata do opery. – Uśmiechnął się do siebie bezwiednie. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, gdy rzucał swoimi lamerskimi tekstami głupio się przy tym szczerząc. Rogue z zaskoczeniem skonstatowała, że sama na ten widok zaczęła się uśmiechać. – Znam to niemalże na pamięć.

Remy rzadko wspominał o swojej rodzinie. Być może był jego słabością, wrażliwym tematem, wobec którego nie potrafił być obojętny i powściągliwy. Ostatnio tak się otworzył w Nowym Orleanie, choć Rogue miała wrażenie, że było to podyktowane chwilą i celowi, który chciał osiągnąć. Musiał zbliżyć się do niej, pokazać, że są tak podobni i w ten sposób nawiązać nić porozumienia i zmanipulować ją tak, by sama chciała mu pomóc. Teraz jednak nie musiał tego robić i opowiadał o tym Rogue dlatego, że sam chciał.

\- Opera i małe dzieci? Nie widzę tego. Pewnie byliście cholernie nieznośni albo spaliście w trakcie – odparła po dłuższej chwili, zastanawiając się, czy dopytywanie o jego rodzinę nie będzie oznaką wścibstwa. Sama była wrażliwa na tym punkcie, tym bardziej rozumiała zatem ewentualną niechęć na odpowiadanie na takie pytania.

\- Przez pierwsze lata – oui – przytaknął Remy z uśmiechem. – Później Henri nadal był nieznośny, ale mnie się podobały te wyjścia z Tante – dodał, zerkając na Rogue.

Na chwilę zapanowała między nimi cisza, przerywana jedynie bulgotaniem wody na ryż.

\- Kiedy ostatnio byłaś na Południu, cherie? – zapytał Remy.

\- Wiele lat temu – odparła po dłuższej chwili, próbując przypomnieć sobie, kiedy dokładnie stamtąd wyjechała. Przerwała krojenie kurczaka i zapatrzyła się w okno, przypominając sobie każdy szczegół jej wyjazdy z Caldecott. Wzdrygnęła się, co nie uszło uwadze Remy'ego, który obserwował ją kątem oka. – To było niedługo po pierwszej manifestacji mojej mutacji, jakieś osiem lat temu.

Remy miał już gotowe kolejne pytanie, ale do kuchni wparowała Kitty.

\- To ten, jak tam z obiadem? Umieramy już z głodu – oznajmiła z wyrzutem. Zarówno Rogue jak i Remy wiedzieli, że nie będą mieli już szans kontynuować rozmowy. A szkoda – pomyślała Rogue, dochodząc do wniosku, że w jakiś przewrotny sposób potrafiła się otworzyć przed tym perwersyjnym Cajunem bardziej, niż nawet przed profesorem z całą jego telepatią na podorędziu.

* * *

Biurko stojące w gabinecie Charlesa Xaviera było świadkiem wielu zdarzeń. Siedzieli przy nim nie tylko uczniowie Instytutu dla Wybitnie Uzdolnionych, ale również prominentni tego świata: senatorowie, przywódcy najważniejszych grup (w tym również tych tajnych), najbardziej zasłużeni dla historii ludzie. Opierali na nim łokcie również najpotężniejsi mutanci władający siłą, która była nie do wyobrażenia dla zwykłych ludzi.

Błyszczące biurko z ciemnego drewna było niemym elementem zdarzeń, które zapoczątkowały kluczowe procesy w tym świecie. To tutaj właśnie toczyły się zażarte dyskusje o losy mutantów, które siłą rzeczy wpływały również na sytuację w kraju. Tutaj też studenci, wpatrzeni w błysk lakierowanego blatu, tłumaczyli swoją niesubordynację, słabe oceny w szkole, czy niezbyt pochlebne zachowanie wobec swoich rówieśników. Tutaj również informowali o tym, że z ich mutacją dzieje się coś złego. Tutaj rozmawiali o swoich problemach, tutaj odbywali sesje, które miały im pomóc. W końcu tutaj, przy tym biurku, Charles Xavier podejmował decyzje, które miały zaważyć na losie jego podopiecznych.

To były trudne decyzje. Xavier nie był nieomylny. Wiedział, jakie ryzyko niosły za sobą jego słowa. Wiedział również, że ryzyko to mogło dotknąć nie tylko jego podopiecznych, ale również cały świat.

Charles Xavier oparł łokcie o blat swojego wysłużonego biurka. Splótł ze sobą dłonie i oparł o nie czoło.

Od pokonania Apocalypsa minęło już niemal pół roku, jednak wizja, którą zostawił w umyśle Charlesa, była wciąż cierniem, który kłuł niewygodnie Xaviera, gdy tylko patrzył na swoich podopiecznych. Czy wizja ta naprawdę miała się ziścić? Czy może była to tylko jedna z dróg, którą może wybrać świat?

Z niepokojem myślał o przyszłości, tym bardziej, że widział znaczny wzrost mocy u wszystkich podopiecznych mających styczność z Apocalypso. Jeszcze tego nie dostrzegali, ale on, analizując dane z Cerebro i porównując je z wynikami sesji w Danger Roomie, widział wyraźną korelację. Potrafili więcej i byli o krok od poszerzenia wachlarza umiejętności. To go niepokoiło najbardziej.

Jego największa chluba, najważniejsza uczennica w jego życiu, miała stać się czymś, co mogło zgładzić ten świat.

Na razie nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś miało się zmienić. Że ona ma się zmienić. Wiedział jednak, że to tylko kwestia czasu. Jej moc jest zbyt potężna, a to, czym włada teraz, to jedynie zalążek pełni jej umiejętności. Tylko czy gdy to odkryje, nie będzie za późno? Jak ma się na to przygotować? Jak on ma ją przygotować?

Podniósł głowę.

Czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to on, jej mentor, największy autorytet i niemalże przyjaciel, nałożył na nią blokady? Jak zareaguje na wiadomość, że to on ograniczał jej moc i rozwój tylko dlatego, że się jej bał? Czyż to nie on zawsze powtarzał, że strach można przezwyciężyć i nie może on stać na naszej drodze? Czyż to nie hipokryzja z jego strony? Bał się coraz bardziej, bo jej mocy nie można było okiełznać. On by temu nie podołał. Czyż zatem jego podopieczna mogła to zrobić?

Biurko Charlesa Xaviera było świadkiem wielu sytuacji oraz decyzji. Także tych, które nie były słuszne. Które już w chwili ich podjęcia były skazane na porażkę.

Charles Xavier wiedział, że już wkrótce będzie musiał się tłumaczyć z tej decyzji. Wiedział, że zrani. Był świadomy tego, że ktoś może nie zrozumieć. Uważał jednak, że jego decyzja jest słuszna.

Wiedział, że Jean kiedyś ją zaakceptuje.

 **Pixenne - przesyłam spóźnione życzenia urodzinowe :) Dziękuję bardzo, bardzo mocno za komentarz. To daje dużego motywacyjnego kopa do wrzucenia kolejnych części. I mam nadzieję, że wciąż nie masz ochoty zabić Kitty :D**


	7. All I Want For Christmas Is You

Mieszkańcy Instytutu Charlesa Xaviera byli dla siebie jak rodzina: trochę za duża, trochę zbyt patologiczna, ale każdy był tutaj równy i równie ważny. Kłócili się, droczyli, trzaskali ze złością drzwiami, ale jednocześnie wspierali w myśl starej zasady: jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego. Gdy jednak nadchodziły Święta Bożego Narodzenia, prawie wszyscy rozjeżdżali się do swoich prawdziwych rodzin.

Chyba ta konkluzja była najtrudniejszą do przełknięcia dla Rogue. Lubiła to zamieszanie przedświąteczne, gdy nagle Rihanna i Beyonce ustępowały miejsca Wham! czy Mariah Carey, a porządki stawały się ciut przyjemniejsze i nawet śnieg i mróz mniej przeszkadzały. Z przyjemnością wybierała prezenty dla najbliższych i przystrajała rezydencję. Z niecierpliwością też czekała na uroczystą kolację, którą jak co roku profesor organizował tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem, bo później wszyscy wylatywali na Święta do domów. No właśnie – do domów, do swoich prawdziwych rodzin.

I choć z lekkością mówiła o tym, że wreszcie odpocznie od całej zgrai ludzi i w ciszy pokontempluje Święta podczas grania na konsoli, to tak naprawdę próbowała przekonać samą siebie, że to będzie przyjemny czas.

A w tym roku miało być jeszcze trudniej.

Lance zdążył już wrócić do swojego domu, a raczej do tego, co pozostało po ataku Sentinels. Kitty wielokrotnie prosiła go, a wręcz błagała, by chociaż został przez Święta, ale ten pozostał nieugięty. Prócz tego, że się wyprowadził z MedLabu, zapowiedział, że na razie chce pozostać sam i odpocząć od zgiełku, jaki normalnie panuje w Instytucie. Dla Rogue był to jasny przekaz: Alvers nie chce się widzieć ze swoją dziewczyną, ale do Kitty najwyraźniej nie docierały tak mało subtelne sygnały i tłumaczyła go zarówno przed innymi, jak i – Rogue mogła być pewna – samą sobą. Blob i Toad wciąż się nie znaleźli, nie mówiąc już o Wandzie i Pietro, czyli Lance chciał po prostu spędzić samotne Święta. To nie mogło być tak proste, ale Rogue doszła do wniosku, że nie będzie dzielić się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z Kitty, a przynajmniej nie tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem.

Gambit nadal mieszkał w Instytucie. Wciąż wodził spojrzeniem za Rogue za każdym razem, gdy ta znajdowała się w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Miał wręcz talent do tego, by znienacka na nią wpadać, czy pojawiać się tam, gdzie ona. Ku uciesze spragnionych sensacji widzów, wpadał jej w słowo i z wrodzoną nonszalancją odpowiadał na jej pełne nerwów odzywki.

Logan jeszcze nie wrócił. Żadnych telefonów, żadnego SMS-a (choć Rogue szczerze zastanawiała się, czy Logan w ogóle wie, jak pisać SMS-y, gdyż, jak to Tabby kiedyś stwierdziła, wiekowo jest zbliżony do mezozoicznych skamielin), nawet głupiej kartki nie wysłał. Profesor wydawał się być spokojny, a to był dla Rogue najlepszy gwarant tego, że jej – nie bała się tego słowa – przyjacielowi nic złego się nie dzieje. Zresztą, on by pewnie przeżył nawet wybuch bomby atomowej [fun fact: w jednym z komiksów Wolverine naprawdę przeżywa wybuch bomby atomowej], co wcale nie implikowało, że był w stanie psychicznie wytrzymać z kupą dzieciaków z Instytutu. Należał mu się odpoczynek.

Scott leciał na Hawaje do swojego brata i jego przybranych rodziców.

Tabitha otrzymała zaproszenie od Rahne, by wspólnie z nią spędzić Święta w jej rodzinnej Szkocji. Oczywiście skwapliwie z tego skorzystała.

Storm jechała do rodziców Evana. Ją też czekały ciężkie dni, gdyż będzie to pierwsze Boże Narodzenie po jego śmierci. Niemniej jednak miała z kim je spędzić.

Piotr leciał do Rosji.

Nawet doktor McCoy miał pojechać do swojej rodziny.

I choć Rogue czuła pewną ekscytację na myśl o uroczystej wspólnej kolacji, to jednocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że ten właściwy, rodzinny czas przyjdzie jej spędzić samej w pokoju.

Nie była wierząca. Ba, nie była nawet sentymentalna. Święta były dla niej okazją do spokojnego odpoczynku w ciszy, bez wrzasków dzieciaków, czy sprzeczek nabuzowanych hormonami nastoletnich mutantów. Miała czas poczytać książkę, mogła chodzić ubrana w tiszert i szorty, puścić głośniej niż zwykle muzykę, zrobić sobie śniadanie po południu, nie narażając się na krzywe spojrzenia Jean. W takie dni lubiła siedzieć zawinięta w koc w fotelu w swojej sypialni i z kubkiem gorącej czekolady obserwować widok za oknem, słuchając przy tym Kings of Leon lub wolniejszych kawałków Red Hot Chili Peppers. Mogła to robić godzinami. Głosy w jej głowie też wtedy były jakby spokojniejsze. Podszeptywały jedynie, zdawały się być zwykłym echem. Jednocześnie ta dojmująca samotność uderzała w nią najbardziej właśnie w Święta. Pustka, której nigdy nie zdoła wypełnić, zdawała się krzyczeć. Pogrążona w rozmyślaniach, jedynie potęgowała ten efekt. Była pogodzona ze sobą, ale jakaś jej część jaźni chciała się zbuntować, wykrzyczeć na zewnątrz, jak bardzo nie odpowiada jej taki stan. Ale inne świadomości ją uciszały, zagłuszały. Co najbardziej martwiło Rogue, to niemal stuprocentowa pewność, że ta zbuntowana jaźń była jej własną.

Odświętnie ubrana zeszła do salonu, gdzie najmłodsze dzieciaki kończyły już nakrywanie do stołu. W kuchni Jean wraz ze Scottem wykładali na półmiski wykwintne jedzenie zamówione specjalnie na tę okazję w firmie cateringowej. Amara, Rahne i Kitty pochłonięte były rozmową, Kurt szukał odpowiedniej muzyki, przerzucając kolejne płyty. Rogue stanęła w drzwiach i obserwowała wypełniony ludźmi salon, szukając kogoś, do kogo mogłaby się przyłączyć. Jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na samotnie siedzącej przy samej choince osobie. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i przysiadła się, przez chwilę nic nie mówiąc, tylko obserwując bajecznie przystrojone drzewko. Nie chciała się przyznać, ale widok niedokładnie sklejonych łańcuchów z papieru kolorowego, wykonanych przez młodszych uczniów Instytutu, podobał jej się bardziej niż te wszystkie modne drzewka z ascetyczną precyzją przyozdobione jednokolorowymi bombkami. Tutaj – na wysokim, rozłożystym świerku – było wszystko. Pieczołowicie sklejone zawieszki, wycinane z bibuły łańcuchy, posrebrzane szyszki, nawet ręcznie malowane bombki. Na jednej z nich była zaśnieżona dolina z niewielkim, drewnianym domkiem, na innej – stos prezentów, a na jeszcze innej, wiszącej tuż przed oczami Rogue – dwa gołąbki na tle granatowego nieba.

\- Dlaczego gołębie? – spytała głośno siedzącego obok niej Piotra. Wiedziała, że to on je namalował. Zresztą, już wszyscy w Instytucie wiedzieli o jego wielkim talencie malarskim, który Piotr z niebywałą wręcz skromnością umniejszał.

\- To coś, co oznacza pokój – odpowiedział. – Chciałem przypomnieć o tym, do czego dążymy – dodał, szukając na twarzy Rogue zrozumienia dla swoich intencji. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

\- Górnolotne – powiedziała po chwili, czując przykry ucisk w sercu. Po tym, czego się dowiedzieli o programie Sentinel i Friends of Humanity ciężko było jej uwierzyć, że czeka ich pokój. Jeśli nawet, to będzie on okupiony ofiarami. Ty to umiesz w klimat Świąt, Rogue – pomyślała ze złością, szybko szukając innego tematu. – Jak spędzacie Święta w Rosji? – zapytała, spoglądając na Piotra. Twarz chłopaka rozjaśnił uśmiech.

\- Wiesz, co mi się najbardziej kojarzy z Bożym Narodzeniem?

\- Choinka? Śnieg? Last Christmas puszczane na każdej stacji, o każdej porze? – strzeliła.

\- Pobrudzone ręce – odpowiedział radośnie, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.

\- Okeeeeej, tego nie łapię – odparła bez przekonania. Piotr zmarszczył czoło.

\- Co chcesz złapać? Podać ci coś? – zapytał zbity z tropu.

\- Nie, nie – roześmiała się serdecznie. – To takie określenie, ze czegoś nie rozumiem. Czemu brudne ręce kojarzą Ci się ze Świętami? – doprecyzowała, przeczesując włosy.

\- Przez cały rok miałem ręce brudne od ziemi – zaczął. – Pomagałem na polu i w obejściu. Ale w Boże Narodzenie moje ręce też nie były czyste – kontynuował, patrząc na swoje dłonie wielkości bochenków chleba. – Gdy mama gotowała kutię, moje ręce były całe w miodzie, bo go wciąż podjadałem. Mama mnie przeganiała, ale ja i tak znajdowałem sposób, by go trochę zjeść – zachichotał. – Moje ręce były też całe w igłach z choinki, bo to ja ją przynosiłem z lasu. A potem były brudne od ołówka i farb, bo w Święta miałem czas, by malować… - Piotr przerwał, zapatrzony w swoje dłonie zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na Rogue. – Zawsze malowałem Illyankę, moją siostrę.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że masz rodzeństwo – odpowiedziała skrępowana. Piotr mieszkał tu już kilka miesięcy, a mimo to nigdy nie znalazła czasu, by dłużej z nim porozmawiać. Było jej teraz z tego powodu głupio, ale chłopak wydawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

\- Miałem starszego brata, Michaiła – przyznał. – Ale teraz została mi tylko młodsza siostra, Illyana. Bardzo zdolna dziewczyna – powiedział z dumą. – Chciałbym, żeby tu była ze mną.

\- A czemu nie sprowadzisz tutaj swojej rodziny?

\- Illyanka jest jeszcze za mała. Poza tym rodzice się nie zgadzają na opuszczenie Rosji. – Piotr westchnął, wpatrując się przy tym w choinkę. Rogue czuła, jak dobry humor go opuszcza.

\- Ale zaraz ich wszystkich zobaczysz – powiedziała z entuzjazmem, próbując przywrócić uśmiech na jego twarzy. Spojrzał na nią jasnymi, błękitnymi oczami i pokiwał głową.

\- Tak, zaraz ich wszystkich zobaczę – przytaknął cicho.

\- Hej, Rogue! – dał się słyszeć głos Tabithy. Rogue uśmiechnęła się do Piotra.

\- Zaraz wrócę – obiecała i ruszyła w kierunku Tabby.

\- Roguey, Roguey – zaczęła Tabitha, na co Rogue przewróciła jedynie oczami. Nienawidziła tego przezwiska. – Mam coś dla ciebie! – Wyciągnęła zza siebie papierową torebkę i wręczyła ją Rogue.

\- Och, rękawiczki, co za niespodzianka – stwierdziła bez emocji Rogue, wyciągając z opakowania parę aksamitnych, ciemnoróżowych rękawiczek. – Trafiłaś totalnie w mój gust – dodała tym samym tonem, zastanawiając się, co podkusiło jej koleżanką do wyboru tak tandetnej pary. Tabitha, mimo woli, się roześmiała.

\- Żarciki, Roguey! – wykrzyknęła blondynka, poklepując Rogue przyjaźnie po plecach. – Tak serio to mam dla ciebie nowiutką Metallicę – powiedziała już ciszej i nie wiadomo skąd wyciągnęła płytę cd i dorzuciła do torebki, w której były rękawiczki. – Jest totalnie spoko – zrecenzowała merytorycznie krążek.

\- Dzięki – odrzekła z, tym razem już szczerym, uśmiechem Rogue. – Też mam coś dla ciebie, ale upominek podłożyłam pod choinką – wyjaśniła.

\- Spoko, zaraz się przepcham przez tłum dzieciaków i ogarnę – odparła, patrząc przez ramię na skupisko młodszych uczniów zgromadzonych przy drzewku. – No, to jak spędzasz Święta?

\- Och, jak zwykle – odparła Rogue, wzruszając ramionami. – Pewnie kupię trochę piwa, a potem poczytam Harlequiny.

Tabitha, zgodnie z oczekiwaniem, wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Och, Roguey, Roguey…

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – przerwała jej, przewracając oczami.

\- …ty to masz poczucie humoru – zakończyła wypowiedź Tabitha, po raz kolejny poklepując Rogue po plecach. – Dobra, idę zobaczyć, co mi kupiłaś – dodała, ruszając w kierunku rozłożystej choinki. Rogue westchnęła z ulgą i już miała ruszać w kierunku Piotra, który nadal siedział sam, gdy zaczepiła ją Kitty.

\- Ten, totalnie się cieszę, że są już Święta. Próbowałaś tych pralin orzechowych? Hej, Jamie! Jamie, to bolało! – wykrzyknęła Kitty tuż po tym, jak przefazowała przez pędzącego Jamiego, który gonił jakiegoś innego dzieciaka.

\- Jak mogło cię to boleć, skoro przefazowałaś przez niego? – spytała Rogue, marszcząc czoło.

\- To nie o to chodzi, Rogue. To _mogło_ mnie zaboleć – odrzekła nieco poirytowana Kitty, wciąż rzucając gniewne spojrzenia w kierunku ganiających się chłopców. Jamie właśnie w tamtym momencie się rozdwoił i już dwóch Jamiech goniło niewysokiego blondyna z najmłodszej grupy. – Ach, mam coś dla ciebie! – Kitty wykrzyknęła i wyciągnęła z kieszeni niewielkie zawiniątko. Rogue sięgnęła po nie i z zainteresowaniem rozwiązała wstążkę. Zerknęła na Kitty, która z niecierpliwością czekała na jej reakcję. W środku znajdował się wisiorek w kształcie litery „X" zawieszony na srebrnym łańcuszku. Rogue uśmiechnęła się na jego widok.

\- Żebyś ten, nigdy nie zapomniała, że jesteś częścią naszej wielkiej, nieco patologicznej rodzinki.

\- Kitty, dziękuję – odparła z wdzięcznością Rogue, przekładając w palcach delikatny łańcuszek. – Też mam coś dla ciebie. I dla Lance'a w sumie również. Sprawdź pod choinką, okej?

\- Jasne, biegnę! – zawołała Kitty i przefazowała przez grupkę uczniów wprost w kierunku choinki. Rogue z uśmiechem obserwowała, jak jej współlokatorka otwiera pudełko z zestawem filmów do obejrzenia w ramach „Lanceday".

\- Pomóc ci założyć, cherie? – usłyszała za sobą miękki głos Cajuna.

\- Nie będziesz nic na mnie zakładał – odparła, nawet nie obdarzając spojrzeniem Gambita.

\- Remy też ma taką nadzieję – odrzekł z wyczuwalnym w głosie uśmiechem. – Zdecydowanie woli rozbierać, niż ubierać.

\- Jesteś…

Remy nie dowiedział się tego dnia, jaki jest według Rogue, gdyż głos zabrał profesor. Zaprosił wszystkich do stołu i cierpliwie czekał, aż jego podopieczni zajmą miejsca. Z uprzejmym, dobrotliwym uśmiechem obserwował uczniów i gdy wreszcie nastała cisza, odchrząknął i zaczął mówić.

\- Za nami kolejny rok wspólnej nauki, poznawania siebie nawzajem i siebie samych, nierzadko wyczerpujących misji i walk, których skutki widzimy po dziś dzień. Uratowaliście świat przed Apocalypso oraz jego poplecznikami, rozpoczęliście ważną dyskusję o roli mutantów w społeczeństwie, a także pomyślnie przeszliście przez egzaminy letnie i z powodzeniem kontynuujecie naukę w trybie domowym. Zwłaszcza to ostatnie wzbudza mój podziw, gdyż nie spodziewałem się aż tak dobrych rezultatów. – Wśród zgromadzonych przeszedł pomruk zadowolenia i uprzejmych uśmiechów. – Nasze grono się powiększyło i śmiem twierdzić, że udało nam się całkiem nieźle zintegrować. Pokrzepiające jest dla mnie to, że wspólnie wierzymy w te same ideały. Cieszę się, że to wy stoicie za mną. Ufam wam w zupełności i wiem, że przyszłość jest w dobrych rękach – zakończył, patrząc po zebranych z dumą w oczach. – Wszystkiego dobrego, moi kochani – dodał.

* * *

Następny ranek był najbardziej chaotycznym dniem od wielu miesięcy. Niemal wszyscy pogrążeni byli w amoku związanym z pospiesznym pakowaniem połączonym z zagryzaniem śniadania. Z gwarnej kuchni uczniowie rozlewali się powoli do obszernego holu, w którym stały już ich walizki i torby, a pod Instytut miały niedługo podjechać taksówki odwożące podróżnych na lotnisko.

Rogue siedziała w kącie kuchni, leniwie popijając kawę i z neutralną miną obserwowała rozgardiasz. Normalnie poziom jej irytacji przekroczyłby już wszelkie normy, ale doskonale sobie zdawała sprawę z tego, że za kilkanaście-kilkadziesiąt minut cały Instytut opustoszeje i pogrąży się w wyczekiwanej ciszy. Zostanie tylko ona i profesor Xavier.

\- Rogue – usłyszała dochodzący z holu głos Kitty – pomożesz mi?

\- Idę – odparła i niespiesznie wstała od stołu. Jej współlokatorka z trudem próbowała zasunąć ogromnych rozmiarów walizkę.

\- Usiądź, a ja spróbuję to jakoś zamknąć – powiedziała, siłując się z suwakiem. Rogue posłusznie usiadła, jedną nogą dociskając wieko walizki. – Chciałam tylko dorzucić kilka rzeczy na wszelki wypadek…

\- Kitty, na ile dni jedziesz do siebie? – spytała ostrożnie, obserwując, jak z wnętrza walizy wydostają się niezliczone ilości ubrań.

\- Wracam trzeciego dnia Chanuka – odparła przez zęby, ciągnąć z całej siły suwak. – Rodzice pozwolili mi przyjechać na Sylwestra do Nowego Jorku.

\- I na tych kilka dni potrzebujesz aż tylu rzeczy? – Rogue uniosła brew.

\- Rogue – Kitty uniosła głowę i spojrzała z dezaprobatą na współlokatorkę – wolę przemęczyć się teraz, ale być przygotowana na każdą okoliczność, niż potem żałować, że ten, czegoś nie wzięłam.

\- Ja nic nie mówię. – Rogue uniosła ręce w obronnym geście. Kitty tymczasem dosunęła z trudem suwak walizki i przysiadła obok.

\- Wiesz, że mogłabyś jechać ze mną? – przypomniała, sięgając ręką po zimowe buty. Rogue dostała to zaproszenie na wiele miesięcy przed Świętami i choć już wtedy wiedziała, że z niego nie skorzysta, to odwlekała jednoznaczną deklarację aż do ostatnich dni.

\- Wiem, Kitty. Ale pomyśl – Rogue pochyliła się – ja. Pusty Instytut. Cichy Instytut. Tylko ja i konsola na pięćdziesięcioczterocalowym telewizorze.

Kitty westchnęła i przewróciła oczami.

\- Gdzie w tym magia Świąt, Rogue? – spytała, kręcąc głową.

\- Dokładnie tam, gdzie cisza w tym miejscu. Czyli tam, gdzie was nie ma – odparła z uśmiechem Rogue i podniosła się z walizki. – Baw się dobrze, Kitty – dodała już poważniejszym tonem i wbrew sobie objęła lekko współlokatorkę.

\- Jakby coś się działo, to wiesz, co masz robić – powiedziała Kitty, narzucając na siebie puchową kurtkę.

\- Nie zawracać ci głowy? – odparła ze śmiechem.

\- Następnym razem jedziesz ze mną na Święta, Roguey – pogroziła palcem i chwyciła za walizkę.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – niemal automatycznie odparła, obserwując, jak dziewczyna idzie w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych.

\- Baw się dobrze, Rogue!

\- Będę! – odparła, odprowadzając Kitty aż na werandę. – Ty też się baw dobrze, Kitty. Wesołego Chanuka!

Kitty wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i poprowadziła walizkę do wielkiego vana, który podjechał już pod same schody. Rogue pomachała jej na pożegnanie, gdy dziewczyna wsiadała do samochodu. Już miała wracać do środka, gdy obok niej pojawił się Kurt z rozchodzącym się zapachem siarki po teleportacji. Był już gotowy do odjazdu, ubrany w kurtkę i czapkę z wielkim pomponem.

\- Rogue – zaczął. – Po pierwsze, życzę ci spokojnych Świąt – Rogue uśmiechnęła się do niego i już chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy jej brat powstrzymał ją gestem. – Po drugie, mam do ciebie prośbę.

\- Jaką prośbę? – zapytała łagodnie.

\- Rogue, wiem, że… Pewnie nie zechcesz… Ale to dla mnie ważne…

\- No powiedz to wreszcie! – ponagliła go z uśmiechem Rogue.

Kurt wręczył jej kopertę. Rogue spojrzała na nią pytająco.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś wysłała to naszej matce – wydusił wreszcie Kurt. Wyraz twarzy Rogue momentalnie się zmienił. Uśmiech zniknął, na czole pojawiła się zmarszczka.

\- Zwariowałeś?! Co to niby jest?! – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyciągnęła z koperty kiczowatą kartkę świąteczną z Mikołajem i choinką. – Po tym wszystkim, co nam zrobiła, chcesz jej wysłać życzenia?! – syknęła oburzona. – Jak tak bardzo chcesz, to sam jej to przekaż, nie mieszaj w to mnie!

\- Rogue… Rogue, posłuchaj mnie – Kurt położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Rogue wzdrygnęła się. Zbyt dużo kontaktu fizycznego jak na jeden poranek. – Proszę cię, wyślij to w moim imieniu na adres, pod którym mieszkałaś z Mystique i Irene. Ja nie wiedziałem, jak jej to przekazać… Gdybym wiedział, nie mieszałbym cię do tego.

\- Kurt, ale po tym wszystkim…

\- Tak, po tym wszystkim pragnę wysłać jej kartkę z życzeniami – przerwał jej Kurt. – Nie potrafię chować w sobie zemsty, Rogue. To moja matka. Nasza matka. Proszę cię tylko o wpisanie adresu, Rogue. O nic więcej.

Rogue patrzyła to na kartkę, to na swojego brata. Nie potrafiła znaleźć słów, które w jasny sposób przekazałyby mu, jak głupi był to pomysł. Mystique to najbardziej egoistyczna i okrutna osoba, z jaką Rogue miała do czynienia. Zachodziła w głowę, dlaczego Kurt tego nie dostrzega i na siłę wyszukuje w swojej matce oznak człowieczeństwa. Nie potrafiła jednak odmówić temu błagalnemu spojrzeniu, mimo że gdyby sama miałaby coś wysłać do Raven, byłby to najprawdopodobniej worek cykuty.

\- No dobrze – odpowiedziała po dłuższej chwili. – Wyślę w twoim imieniu te życzenia. Ale nie wiem, czy jeszcze pod tamtym adresem ktoś mieszka…

\- Rogue – ponownie jej przerwał Kurt. – Dziękuję.

Tymi słowami pożegnał się nią i pobiegł do taksówki, która czekała już tylko na niego. Rogue chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, krzyknąć, ale machnęła tylko ręką i wróciła do rezydencji. Raz jeszcze zerknęła przez ramię na odjeżdżających uczniów, gdy jej wzrok przykuło coś małego i burego. Między przykrytymi śniegiem krzewami tuż obok schodów, przechadzał się chudy, chudziutki kot. Wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że wokół było pełno ludzi, przeciągnął się jedynie i zniknął z pola widzenia. Rogue uniosła brew, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko. Po chwili wahania weszła do rezydencji i zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi, oparła się o nie plecami.

Było cicho.

Wcześniej nie przeszkadzały jej hałas, zgiełk, głośne rozmowy i śmiechy. Nawet nie zwracała na nie uwagi. Teraz, kiedy ich zabrakło, rezydencja wydawała się nieprawdopodobnie cicha i opuszczona. Rogue z cichym westchnięciem wdrapała się po schodach do swojego pokoju.

Równo zaścielone łóżko Kitty, żadnych chrupek leżących na jej biurku, rozrzuconych skarpetek czy choćby kubka po herbacie. Nic.

Rogue usiadła przy swoim stoliku. Otworzyła karnet z życzeniami od Kurta. Nieco chwiejnym pismem, niezbyt schludnym, napisał kilka słów.

 _Raven, życzę Ci, by czas przyjścia Jezusa Chrystusa przyniósł Ci spokój duszy, radość i nadzieję._

 _Kurt_

Rogue nie miała pojęcia, że Kurt jest wierzący. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, zresztą, jej brat nigdy nie zachowywał się jak katolik. To znaczy był uprzejmy, troskliwy, miał dobre serce, ale nie wyróżniało go to spośród setek innych dobrych, ale niewierzących ludzi.

Wzruszyła ramionami i wypisała na kopercie adres Mystique, pod którym mieszkała z nią przez kilka ostatnich lat. Włożyła do niej kartkę i już miała zaklejać, gdy poczuła nagły impuls. Wyciągnęła karnecik, rzuciła okiem raz jeszcze na życzenia i sięgnęła po długopis.

\- Będę tego żałowała – mruknęła do siebie, gdy dopisała swoje imię pod życzeniami od Kurta.

Kilkadziesiąt minut później pojechała do centrum miasta – na szczęście profesor wyjątkowo się zgodził, by odbyła te podróż samotnie – i wysłała życzenia. Pewnie dotrą dopiero po Nowym Roku, ale chyba Kurtowi nie robiło to różnicy. Zrobiła też dla siebie drobne zakupy, które miały jej pozwolić przetrwać samotne Święta.

Po powrocie do Instytutu wzięła długą kąpiel. Kąpiel, nie prysznic. Długi prysznic to przy tym igraszka. Dwie godziny spędzone w gorącej, pachnącej pianie, ze słuchawkami od iPoda w uszach oraz aromatycznymi świeczkami. Ktokolwiek wszedłby teraz do łazienki, padłby nieprzytomny pod wpływem mieszanki zapachów, która kłębiła się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu.

Po wyjściu z kąpieli ubrała się w krótką piżamę – wszak nikomu w Instytucie nie zagrażała, więc mogła sobie na to pozwolić – oraz wyciągnęła zza łóżka płócienną torbę wypełnioną puszkami piwa. Otworzyła jedną, uśmiechnęła się na dźwięk uwalnianego gazu i upiła łyk.

Ho, ho, ho, czas na Święta – pomyślała Rogue odpalając na laptopie pierwszą część Resident Evil.

* * *

Dzień Bożego Narodzenia zaczął się dla Rogue około dziesiątej. Otworzyła oczy, przeciągnęła się i na przekór swoim wszystkim nawykom dotyczącym wstawania – uśmiechnęła się. Pierwszy Dzień Świąt, pierwszy dzień spokoju od całej zgrai nabuzowanych hormonami i napędzanych cukrem dzieciaków. Pierwszy dzień spokoju od obowiązków, treningów, sesji w Danger Roomie. Pierwszy dzień spokoju od psychicznego Cajuna. Rozciągnęła usta w jeszcze większym uśmiechu i pełna energii wstała z łóżka, nie kłopocząc się ścieleniem. Rozejrzała się leniwie po pokoju – kilka puszek leżało w nieładzie koło łóżka, laptop – wciąż otwarty – był na podłodze, na stoliku nocnym walała się otwarta paczka chipsów. Rogue wzruszyła ramionami i nadal uśmiechnięta podeszła do okna. Puszysty biały śnieg powoli spadał na patio i ogród przy Instytucie. Drzewa pokryły się białymi czapami, a trawnik wyglądał jak plaża pełna wydm – tyle że białych. Rogue nienawidziła zimy.

\- Białe gówno – mruknęła do siebie, ale wciąż się uśmiechała. Powolnym krokiem, bez pośpiechu, poszła do łazienki. Gorący prysznic tylko spotęgował to beztroskie uczucie słodkiego lenistwa. Z mokrymi włosami i pachnąca orzeźwiającą, kwiatową mieszanką, ubrała się w luźne dresowe spodnie i czarny, obcisły top. Po namyśle stwierdziła, że nie ma potrzeby zakrywania ciała – praktycznie nie było nikogo, na kogo mogłaby niespodziewanie wpaść i nieumyślnie dotknąć.

I wtedy to poczuła.

Papryka. Cebula. Może czosnek? Skądś znała ten zapach. Cokolwiek by to nie było, wwierciło się w jej żołądek. Do tej pory nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo była głodna. Po chwili namysłu wyszła z pokoju. Zapach nasilił się, jakby próbując wpłynąć na receptory węchowe Rogue, by wreszcie rozpoznała, co tak pachnie.

Schodząc po schodach, słyszała muzykę dochodzącą z kuchni. Nie była w stanie rozpoznać, co to za wykonawca, ba, nawet do rodzaju muzyki nie była pewna. Trąbki, saksofon, trochę perkusji. I mocny, szorstki głos wokalisty. Jazz?

Niepewnym krokiem weszła do kuchni i oparła się o futrynę. Tuż przy kuchence stał tyłem do niej wysoki mężczyzna, który nucąc pod nosem coś kroił. Błękitna koszula opinała mięśnie, a dość długie brązowe kosmyki delikatnie podwijały się tuż przy kołnierzyku. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie kto inny, tylko Gambit. Co on tutaj robił? Czyż nie miał również wyjechać na Święta? Rogue nie mogła sobie przypomnieć.

\- Frank Sinatra, cherie – powiedział głośno, a Rogue aż dygnęła, zastanawiając się przy tym, jakim cudem ją usłyszał.

\- Rogue, miło mi – odparła, wchodząc do środka. Gambit zachichotał i pokręcił głową, ale wciąż się nie odwrócił. Usiadła przy stole i obserwowała, jak przygotowuje posiłek. Szybkie, zdecydowane ruchy sprawiały wrażenie profesjonalizmu na miarę szefa kuchni. Wrzucił pokrojone warzywa do garnka i zamieszał energicznie.

\- Jesteś głodna, cherie? – spytał, odwracając się wreszcie. Rogue uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia.

\- Szalenie męskie ubranie – stwierdziła po dłuższej chwili. Miał na sobie różowy fartuszek z falbaną, wyraźnie na niego za mały i karykaturalnie wręcz opinający jego szeroką klatkę piersiową. – Kitty wie, że chodzisz w jej ciuchach?

\- Na pewno nie miałaby nic przeciwko – odpowiedział ze spokojem i zerknął do garnka, w którym coś się gotowało. – Cherie wie, co za chwilę będzie jadła? – spytał z błyskiem w oku, wycierając ręce w kuchenną ściereczkę.

\- Ależ nic nie będę jadła, bo nie jestem głodna, szczurze bagienny – odrzekła z nonszalancją, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale gdybym miała zgadywać, to pewnie byłaby to jambalaya – dodała, krzyżując ramiona i wygodnie opierając się na krześle.

\- Oui – przytaknął Remy, dosiadając się do stołu. Wyglądał jak z jakiejś reklamy Hugo Bossa albo tych absurdalnie drogich kosmetyków, których niewielki słoiczek był wart tyle, co jej roczne kieszonkowe. Włosy – lśniące i gęste – okalały mu twarz, a grzywka wpadała w czarno-czerwone oczy. Kilkudniowy zarost dodawał mu nonszalancji, a błękitna koszula – z pewnością celowo niezapięta na dwa górne guziki – nieprzyzwoicie wręcz opinała się na ciele. Siedział tak naprzeciw niej, podpierając się nadgarstkiem i uśmiechał się jak głupek.

\- Typowo bożonarodzeniowe danie, nieprawdaż? – odpowiedziała, bezwiednie pochylając się w jego kierunku o kilka milimetrów.

\- Remy zgadza się w całej rozciągłości – odparł, zupełnie ignorując sarkazm Rogue.

\- Oho, znowu trzecia osoba – mruknęła do siebie Rogue, wzdychając i kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. – Twoje ego jest tak wielkie…

\- Adekwatne do mojej bogatej osobowości, cherie.

\- …że robi mi się tu aż ciasno – dokończyła Rogue.

\- Gdzie ci się robi ciasno, cherie? – spytał szybko Gambit, a widząc rumieniec na jej twarzy wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Głupi jesteś – mruknęła tylko, pochylając głowę tak, aby kosmyki zasłaniały piekące policzki.

Gambit już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale w garnku zaczęło się coś przypalać. Szybko wstał, zamieszał w nim drewnianą łyżką, doprawił przyprawami i spróbował. Pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem i sięgnął po dwa talerze.

\- Ja nie jestem głodna, Cajunie – przypomniała Rogue, ale Remy to zignorował i nałożył jej solidną porcję najlepszego dania Nowego Orleanu. Usiadł z powrotem do stołu, podając dziewczynie talerz oraz widelec. Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu, a Remy z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak bardzo Rogue stara się pokazać, że nie jest głodna.

\- I jak ci smakuje, cherie? – spytał uprzejmie, choć nie musiał, doskonale wiedział, że to smakuje perfekcyjnie. Nie bez powodu Tante Mattie pozwoliła jemu, jako jedynemu z rodziny, pomagać przy gotowaniu.

\- To jest fatalne. Okropne. Beznadziejne – odparła Rogue między kolejnymi kęsami.

\- Nałożyć ci jeszcze? – dopytał lekko, na co dziewczyna prychnęła.

\- Sama sobie nałożę – odpowiedziała i wstała napełnić talerz. Wyciągając co lepsze kąski z garnka, spojrzała przelotnie na Remy'ego. – Co ty tu w ogóle robisz?

\- Remy tu mieszka. Mniej więcej od miesiąca, jakbyś tego nie zauważyła, cherie – odparł, opierając się wygodnie na krześle i obserwując Rogue, która już zdążyła wrócić z talerzem po brzegi wypełnionym jego popisowym daniem. – Lubię, kiedy kobiety dużo jedzą – oznajmił. Rogue przeszyła go groźnym spojrzeniem, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się szerzej, odsunął na bok talerz i oparł rękoma o stół i lekko pochylił się ku niej.

\- Spadaj – odparła. – Jeszcze rosnę, potrzebuję jeść – dodała na swoją obronę, choć już z nieco mniejszą pewnością siebie.

\- Oui, Remy tego nie neguje. Nie traktuj tego jak atak, cherie – odpowiedział, podnosząc w akcie obrony ręce. – Remy po prostu cieszy się, że ci smakuje, cherie.

\- Tego nie powiedziałam – odparła nieco zbita z tropu i zmusiła się do eleganckiego, powolnego jedzenia małych kęsów. Starała się przy tym nie patrzeć w kierunku Remy'ego, więc zawiesiła wzrok na tym, co się działo za oknem. Śnieg nadal beztrosko prószył, więc poza przebijającymi przez białe czapy nagimi konarami drzew, nie było nic widać. Mimo to było to lepsze, niż próba walki na spojrzenia z nawiedzonym Cajunem.

\- Bien sur – odpowiedział miękko Remy. Oparł się na łokciu i z leniwym uśmiechem obserwował Rogue. Dziewczyna nie zdążyła jeszcze nałożyć całego swojego makijażu, który bezlitośnie zakrywał całą jej twarz. Dlatego Remy starał się wchłonąć jak najwięcej szczegółów, takich jak kilka drobnych piegów na policzkach, czy koralowe usta dopełniające jasną, ale wcale nie aż tak bladą cerę. Lekko wilgotne kosmyki leciutko kręciły się wokół długiej szyi i łagodnie opadały na obojczyki. Nie była zakryta jak zwykle od stóp do głów, dlatego z lekkim westchnieniem skonstatował pięknie wyrysowany dekolt, szczupłe ramiona i… jasne, mlecznobiałe dłonie, zawsze ukryte w rękawiczkach. Zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę konieczne są aż takie środki bezpieczeństwa? Wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, jakie właściwości ma mutacja Rogue, więc po co aż tak ją ograniczać? Wpędzają ją tylko w chroniczny lęk przed swoimi mocami, zamiast je uwypuklić i oswoić.

\- Na co się gapisz, szczurze błotny? – Jej niski, wibrujący głos wybił go z rozmyślań.

\- Na ciebie, cherie – odpowiedział wprost. – Remy rzadko cię widzi taką… naturalną.

Rogue utkwiła w nim groźne spojrzenie.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wyglądasz dzisiaj dużo lepiej niż na co dzień – odparł po namyśle. – Wypoczęta, bez makijażu i tych niezliczonych warstw ubrań…

Remy przerwał, czując za pomocą swojej wyostrzonej empatii, że nastrój Rogue zmienił się diametralnie. Nonszalancja i pewna kontrolowana beztroska została zastąpiona strachem, gniewem i ledwie powstrzymywanym wstydem.

\- To wszystko przez ciebie – odparła Rogue, a Remy niemalże nie zauważył lekkiego drżenia głosu. Dziewczyna postanowiła wszystko zbagatelizować, ale miał świadomość, jak wiele ją to kosztuje.

\- Cherie, co się stało?

\- Nie mogę zapominać – wycedziła cicho Rogue, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Wydawało się, jakby strofowała samą siebie. Zmrużyła powieki, a usta ściągnęła w cienką linię. Nagle otworzyła oczy i spojrzała prosto w Cajuna.

– Miało cię nie być – powiedziała ze złością. Odłożyła widelec i odsunęła talerz, ale nie wstawała do wyjścia.

\- Kto tak powiedział?!

\- A kto powiedział, że zostajesz?! – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. – Mogłeś jakoś ostrzec…

\- Ostrzec?! – zdziwił się. – Ostrzec przed Remym?!

Rogue mruknęła coś ze złością i wstała od stołu. Remy również się podniósł i ruszył w kierunku dziewczyny, zastanawiając się przy tym, co powiedział nie tak.

\- Nawet nie podziękujesz za świetne śniadanie? – zapytał z wyrzutem, idąc tuż za nią po schodach.

\- Dziękuję za świetne śniadanie, a teraz idź – odparła, odganiając go ręką. Każdy, absolutnie każdy mieszkaniec Instytutu, widząc taki gest u Rogue, która nie miała rękawiczek, ba! nie miała nawet bluzy, by przykryć nagą skórę, byłby przerażony i w duchu obliczałby, na jak długo straci przytomność, jeśli dziewczyna przypadkowo by go dotknęła. Ale nie Remy. Nie dość, że się nie przestraszył, to jeszcze złapał ją w talii i obrócił do siebie. Dziewczyna była zaskoczona tym niespodziewanym gestem, więc początkowo się poddała temu bez oporu. Dopiero gdy uświadomiła sobie, że stoi na schodach – o stopień wyżej od Remy'ego – a jego ręka delikatnie, choć stanowczo spoczywa na jej talii, postanowiła jakoś zareagować.

\- Czy ty jesteś nienormalny?! – spytała zirytowana, próbując się uwolnić z uścisku. Bała się, że przez przypadek dotknie tego imbecyla, a ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miała ochotę, były jego perwersyjne myśli snujące się po jej umyśle, dlatego nie mogła zbyt gwałtownie się poruszyć. Kto by pomyślał, że Gambit tak doskonale wykorzysta jej największą słabość, jaką jest jej mutacja?

\- Oszalałem na twoim punkcie, cherie – odparł, wzruszając ramionami, ale wciąż jej nie puszczał.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz, szczurze błotny? – zapytała zniecierpliwiona.

\- Umów się ze mną – odpowiedział krótko. Rogue była tak zszokowana, że dopiero po chwili poczuła, że Gambit już jej nie obejmuje. Mogła puścić się pędem do pokoju, ale zamiast tego stała zdezorientowana na schodach i wpatrywała się w twarz Cajuna. Mówił poważnie. Mimo że jakaś jej część świadomości kazała przewidzieć taki obrót wypadków po tych tygodniach maślanych spojrzeń w jej kierunku, to nie była w stanie sobie tego racjonalnie wytłumaczyć. Mógł mieć każdą, a zabiegał o jedyną kobietę, której nie będzie w stanie posiąść we wszystkich możliwych aspektach. Mało tego, był jej mentorem, do diabła! Co prawda niewiele starszym, ale nadal oficjalnie była jego – w pewnym sensie – uczennicą. Rozsądnie by było, gdyby poczekał do czasu jej graduacji. Cholera, rozsądnie by było, gdyby w ogóle dał jej spokój. Ding, ding, ding – trująca skóra, mówi ci to coś, impertynencie?!

\- Umówisz się ze mną, cherie? – Remy powtórzył pytanie równie poważnym tonem co przed chwilą. Rogue, nadal w szoku, skupiła ponownie spojrzenie na Cajunie. Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, nawet na chwilę nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Twarz miał poważną, bez cienia uśmiechu. Patrzył wyczekująco.

\- Nie – odparła krótko i odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w kierunku swojej sypialni.

\- Cherie, dlaczego? – usłyszała tuż za sobą. Sarknęła w myślach, bo miała nadzieję, że Gambit się od niej odczepi, zwłaszcza po tak obcesowej odmowie. Zamiast tego dogonił ją i zrównał krokiem.

\- Nie chcę się z tobą umawiać, szczurze błotny – odpowiedziała szorstko i przekroczyła próg pokoju.

\- Rogue, przecież… - urwał wypowiedź, gdy zobaczył kilka pustych puszek ustawionych w równym rządku koło łóżka. Rogue podążyła wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem.

\- O kurwa – wyrwało się jej, zupełnie zapominając o absurdalnym pytaniu Gambita sprzed kilku chwil. Zapomniała posprzątać. Nie sądziła, że ktokolwiek w Instytucie zainteresuje się jej pokojem. Nikogo więcej poza profesorem miało nie być. Głupi Cajun. Przygryzła wargi, obserwując, jak Gambit powolnym krokiem wchodzi do pokoju. Kątem oka spostrzegła leżące na podłodze zapasy piwa. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę i ostrożnie zbliżyła się do zakazanego obiektu.

\- Cherie? – Gambit uniósł pytająco brew i dwoma palcami podniósł jedną z puszek. Rogue starała się dyskretnie naciągnąć koc na torbę z resztą piwa. – Cherie, abstrahując od tego, że nie możesz jeszcze pić alkoholu, możesz mi powiedzieć – Remy spojrzał z nieskrywanym obrzydzeniem na puszkę – czemu wybierasz alkohol tak miernej jakości?

\- Co? – Rogue uniosła brwi ze zdziwieniem. Jakby nie patrzeć, mentor właśnie odkrył, że jego podopieczna pije nielegalnie alkohol i krytykuje ją za… słabą znajomość rynku alkoholowego? Rogue rozejrzała się dyskretnie, by upewnić się, że nie jest w ukrytej kamerze i zaraz nie wyskoczy Cilla Black zapowiadając kolejny odcinek „Mamy cię!". – Właśnie nakryłeś mnie na piciu alkoholu i pytasz, dlaczego wybrałam do picia szczyny? – zapytała z uniesioną brwią.

\- Nigdy nie byłem dobrym pedagogiem – wzruszył ramionami Remy. – Ale oczywiście masz rację, nie powinnaś pić alkoholu – Remy z pogardą rzucił pustą puszkę na podłogę. Rogue ze strachem obserwowała, jak puszka toczy się wprost na ukrytą przez nią torbę, ale Remy najwidoczniej tego nie zauważył. – Cherie – zaczął po chwili – Remy mógłby teraz pójść do profesora X i opowiedzieć, jak źle prowadzi się nasza najzdolniejsza podopieczna…

Rogue uniosła rękę, by coś powiedzieć, ale w chwili, gdy Remy wspomniał o niej jako „najzdolniejszej podopiecznej" jej dłoń zawisła w powietrzu, a sama Rogue spojrzała na Gambita z wyrazem bezbrzeżnego zdumienia.

\- …ale możemy też zawrzeć umowę – kontynuował.

\- Naprawdę jesteś tragicznym pedagogiem – odparła Rogue z wciąż uniesioną ręką.

\- Tak, jak mówiłem, cherie – Remy posłał jej łobuzerski uśmiech. – To co? Dogadamy się?

Rogue opuściła dłoń i uważnie przyjrzała się Gambitowi. Z niewinnym uśmiechem czekał na jej reakcję.

\- Okej – odparła po dłuższej chwili, analizując wszystkie za i przeciw – dogadajmy się.

* * *

Zastanawiała się, czy nie lepiej było od razu pójść do Xaviera i przyznać się, że wypiła kilka głupich puszek piwa. Pewnie zrobiłby jej pogadankę, co chwilę rzucając w nią słowami typu „odpowiedzialność", „dojrzałość", „rozsądek", zasądziłby jej jakiś szlaban, dorzucił kilka referatów i treningów w Danger Roomie. I tyle. Zamiast tego bezpiecznego i w gruncie rzeczy przyjaznego rozwiązania, Rogue wolała pójść na układ z pomylonym Cajunem.

Westchnęła po raz kolejny i poprawiła kaptur kurtki. Był wieczór, dzień Bożego Narodzenia. Czekała tuż za bramą Instytutu, osłaniając się od świszczącego wiatru. Szczur bagienny miał się pojawić równo o ósmej, było już kilka minut po. Potrząsnęła głową z dezaprobatą i już miała wracać do Instytutu, gdy usłyszała warkot silnika. Obejrzała się za siebie i dostrzegła światło motoru wyjeżdżającego z garażu rezydencji profesora. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, gdy Gambit sprawnie zaparkował tuż przed nią i, nie gasząc silnika, poklepał miejsce tuż za nim.

\- Nie wsiądę na to, jeśli ty tym kierujesz – stwierdziła Rogue patrząc to na motor, to na Remy'ego.

\- Musimy się jakoś dostać na miejsce, a na romantyczny spacer jest nieco za zimno – odparł niewzruszony Gambit.

\- Nie możemy wziąć jednego z samochodów? – zasugerowała Rogue, ignorując wzmiankę o romantycznym spacerze.

\- Samochody są dla moutte [mięczaków], Remy jeździ tylko tym – odparł z dumą i ponownie wskazał miejsce za nim.

\- W takim razie ja prowadzę – oznajmiła, krzyżując ramiona. Remy zerknął na nią, unosząc wysoko brwi, po czym prychnął.

\- Non – odparł jedynie.

\- Dlaczego nie?!

\- To jest motor Remy'ego. Tylko Remy może go prowadzić – odparł stanowczo. – Tylko Remy go rozumie – dodał ciszej.

Tym razem to Rogue uniosła brew.

\- Nie zabijesz nas na najbliższym zakręcie? – spytała, starając się ignorować dziwną wzmiankę na temat relacji motor Remy'ego – Remy. Naprawdę nie chciała wiedzieć.

\- Jak możesz posądzać tego biednego Cajuna o niebezpieczną jazdę?! – zapytał z udawanym oburzeniem. Rogue wywróciła jedynie oczami i podeszła do motoru. Nałożyła kask, po czym usadowiła się na niewielkim skrawku siedzenia tuż za Gambitem, pilnując przy tym, by nawet nie tknąć Cajuna nawet skrawkiem kurtki.

Remy ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu odwrócił się do niej.

\- Wiesz, tu są takie specjalne pasy bezpieczeństwa, byś nie spadła – odparł poważnym tonem.

Rogue zerknęła na siedzenie.

\- Niby gdzie? – spytała zbita z tropu.

\- Céans [Tutaj] – odrzekł Remy i chwycił obie jej ręce i położył je sobie na biodrach. – Teraz są luźno założone i możesz spaść – wytłumaczył, po czym, patrząc przez ramię na zszokowaną Rogue, oplótł się jej rękoma ciaśniej, tak, że poczuł jej oddech na karku. – A tak są zapięte poprawnie.

Rogue nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, pisnęła jedynie, gdy silnik zawył i oboje ruszyli przed siebie. O ile na początku jej uścisk był niewielki i wręcz nieśmiały, to wraz ze wzrostem prędkości musiała się bardziej przytulić do Gambita. Jakkolwiek jej się to nie podobało, to był jedyny sposób, by czuć się bezpiecznie na motorze i nie marznąć.

Z każdym przejechanym kilometrem rozluźniała się coraz bardziej, nie czuła skrępowania, czy – do tej pory zawsze jej towarzyszącego – strachu przed swoją mocą. Wtuliła się mocniej w ciepłe ciało Gambita i dała się ponieść pędowi wiatru. Jechali bardzo szybko, ale z precyzją mijali nieliczne samochody, które jechały w tym samym kierunku. Uliczne lampy zlewały się w jedną smugę światła. Rogue mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się do siebie i przymknęła oczy. To nie były wcale takie złe Święta.

Jechali przez opustoszały Nowy Jork. Balkony oplatały girlandy świątecznych lampek rzucając na ulicę kolorową mozaikę świetlną. Gdzieniegdzie widać było kursujące taksówki i spieszących do domu ludzi. Zazwyczaj tętniąca życiem dzielnica zamieniła się w spokojne i ciche miejsce, którego spokój zakłócał głośny warkot silnika. Remy zaparkował swój motor w ciemnym, niewielkim zaułku i poprowadził Rogue przez gąszcz wieżowców.

Dotarli do bodajże najbardziej romantycznego miejsca o tej porze roku w Nowym Jorku. Choinka przy Rockefeller Center na Manhattanie miała kilkanaście metrów wysokości i ozdobiona była mnóstwem kolorowych światełek utrzymanych w tonacji purpurowo-czerwonej. Na szczycie rozbłysnęła gwiazda z kryształów Swarovskiego. Drzewko górowało nad lodowiskiem, na którym zazwyczaj swoich sił próbowało mnóstwo ludzi, dzisiaj było tam zaledwie kilka osób sunących spokojnie na łyżwach.

\- Ale to nie jest randka, Cajunie! – powiedziała ostrzegawczo Rogue, dając się przy tym prowadzić Gambitowi.

\- Oui – przytaknął. – Na randkę zabiorę cię gdzie indziej – dodał, uśmiechając się przez ramię. Rogue przewróciła oczami.

\- Nakrywasz mnie na piciu alkoholu i za karę zabierasz mnie na Manhattan? – roześmiała się Rogue zmieniając temat, gdy zajęli jedną z ławek umieszczoną po drugiej stronie choinki, tak, że drzewko mieli centralnie przed sobą. Rogue pilnowała, by odległość między nią a Gambitem wynosiła co najmniej dwadzieścia centymetrów, a kiedy już zadbała o tę logistyczną część, utkwiła spojrzenie w rozświetlonej choince. – Naprawdę, nie to, że ty nie masz talentu pedagogicznego. Ty w ogóle nie powinieneś pracować z dzieciakami.

\- Cóż mogę rzec? – zapytał retorycznie Remy, również patrząc na najsłynniejsze nowojorskie drzewko. – Profesor Xavier nie chciał uwierzyć, gdy Remy mówił mu to samo i wepchnął mu grupę najmłodszych dzieciaków.

\- Szczerze mówiąc wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego Xavier zgodził się na to, byś się do nas przyłączył – zamyśliła się Rogue. Remy zerknął na nią kątem oka.

\- Jest to jakiś problem dla ciebie? – zapytał nieco zbity z tropu. – To, że wcześniej pracowałem dla Pana Wiadro?

Rogue zachichotała, gdy usłyszała nieznany dla niej dotąd przydomek potężnego władcy magnetyzmu.

\- Nie – odparła po krótkiej chwili wciąż patrząc na choinkę. – Sama przez jakiś czas pracowałam dla Mystique i profesor mimo to dał mi szansę – zerknęła z ukosa na przyglądającego się jej Gambita. – No ale ja nikogo nie porywałam – dodała, mrużąc złośliwie oczy.

\- Och, jedno porwanie się zdarzyło, a naskoczyłaś na Remy'ego jakby co najmniej kradł ludzi raz w tygodniu – Remy wywrócił oczami i szybko zerknął na Rogue, by sprawdzić jej reakcję. Punkt dla niego, wciąż się uśmiechała.

\- Wystarczy, że co najmniej raz w tygodniu kradniesz cudze portfele, LeBeau – odrzekła i wróciła do obserwacji ludzi jeżdżących na łyżwach.

\- Cherie, czuję się zupełnie niedoceniony – odparł zbolałym tonem. – Raz w tygodniu to ja pozbywam się tuzina portfeli, które zdążyłem ukraść.

Rogue spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- LeBeau – wydukała jedynie.

\- No już dobrze, cherie, żartowałem oczywiście – mrugnął do niej i posłał łobuzerski uśmiech. Rogue po chwili namysłu zdecydowała się nie kontynuować tematu. Wiedziała, że nie żartował.

\- Długo tu będziemy? Robi się trochę zimno – podciągnęła kolana do brody i objęła je ramionami.

\- Właśnie dlatego Remy poprosił cię, byś ciepło się ubrała, cherie – zaczął. – Manhattan to dopiero początek naszego wieczoru.

\- Ubrałam się ciepło – żachnęła się Rogue. – Tutaj, w Nowym Jorku, ciągle marznę bez względu na porę roku. W Mississippi jest zawsze ciepło.

\- Mississipi, huh? I to ty mnie nazywasz „szczurem błotnym", szczurze rzeczny? – Remy zerknął na Rogue z ukosa.

\- Szczur błotny idealnie opisuje twoją aparycję, Cajunie – odparła.

\- Czuję się dotknięty – odrzekł urażonym tonem Remy.

\- Chciałbyś – zripostowała Rogue, po czym wstała z ławki. – To co, gdzie dalej?

* * *

Oboje podeszli do jednej z bogatszych kamienic leżących tuż przy Central Parku. Remy wystukał na klawiaturze domofonu kod i otworzył na oścież drzwi. Zaprosił gestem Rogue, a gdy ta go minęła, błyskawicznie znalazł się tuż obok niej, prawą ręką obejmując ją w talii.

\- Zabierz tę łapę, Gambit – mruknęła, ale gdy Remy nie zareagował, sama musiała ściągnąć jego dłoń. – Przypominam, że to nie jest randka.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknął. – Gdyby była, to byśmy byli w zupełnie innym miejscu, cherie.

\- A gdzie idziemy? – Gambit prowadził ją szerokim korytarzem wprost do windy.

\- Do mojego starego mieszkania – odpowiedział. Drzwi windy zamknęły się za nimi cichym kliknięciem i po chwili jechali już w górę. Rogue zamarła.

\- Pamiętasz o tym, że jednym dotknięciem mogę cię obezwładnić? – przypomniała ostrożnie, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Nie to, że czuła się niepewnie. Doskonale sobie zdawała sprawę z tego, że Gambit nie zrobi niczego, na co sama by mu nie pozwoliła. A najlepsze – o ironio! – jest to, że nawet jakby chciała mu na cokolwiek pozwolić, to i tak nie mogła, bo skończyłoby się to co najmniej jedną nieprzytomną osobą. Pozostało jej więc jechać w górę i udawać, że intensywne spojrzenie Gambita, które przewiercało ją na wskroś, wcale jej nie przeszkadzało w tym absurdalnie ciasnym miejscu.

\- Oui – przytaknął, wciąż nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo to na mnie działa, cherie – dodał ciszej. Już chciała zaprotestować, gdy otworzyły się drzwi windy. Przeszli przez całą długość korytarza aż do ostatnich drzwi. Gambit otworzył je – wyjątkowo używając przy tym klucza, a nie wytrycha – i pozwolił Rogue wejść pierwszej wprost do przestronnego salonu. Mimo że nie świeciła się tu ani jedna żarówka, wpadające przez ogromne okna światła miasta pozwalały się zorientować, że byli w jednym z tych nowoczesnych, modnych loftów.

\- Rozgość się, cherie – usłyszała za sobą. Gambit zapalił kilka ściennych kinkietów, które nienachalnie rozświetliły przestrzeń. Rogue powoli zeszła po kilku niewysokich schodkach wprost na środek salonu. Podłoga z czarnych, ogromnych płyt marmurowych stanowiła ogromny kontrast dla skórzanej, białej sofy i stolika kawowego. Zerknęła w bok – w niewielkim aneksie kuchennym stał właśnie Gambit i szukał czegoś w szafkach. Po drugiej stronie znajdowało się dwoje zamkniętych drzwi. Ale Rogue nie była zainteresowana, co jest po drugiej stronie. Podeszła do okna, za którym rozpościerał się zapierający dech w piersiach widok. Podziwiała wyjątkowy obraz, który powstał z rozświetlonego Nowego Jorku. Dostrzegała pojedynczych ludzi spacerujących po Central Parku, słyszała syreny pogotowia, stłumione śpiewy kolęd. Wszystko to nakładało się na jedną melodię, rozbrzmiewającą w głowie jedynie ludzi z przedmieść, którzy nie byli przyzwyczajeni do gwaru wielkiego miasta, tętniącego życiem nawet w nocy.

Nie odrywając wzroku od widoku za oknem, rozsunęła suwak i ściągnęła kurtkę. Rzuciła ją na stojący obok szezlong. Kto w ogóle kupuje coś tak absurdalnego jak szezlong? – przemknęło jej przez myśl. Ludzie, którzy rozważają w ogóle zakup takich mebli, prowadzą życie zupełnie inne od tego, w jakim jej przyszło żyć. Nagle wszystkie problemy, z jakimi musiała się mierzyć, wydawały jej się odległe jak miniony sen. Stała tutaj, oparta o obity białą skórą szezlong i wpatrywała się w ciemną plamę Central Parku. Na chwilę mogła zapomnieć, kim była, z kim walczyła i co ją miało czekać. Czas jakby stanął w miejscu.

Dotknęła ręką szyby.

Na oko było to dziesiąte piętro, górujące nad innymi budynkami. Byli na samym szczycie wieżowca.

\- Cherie?

Drgnęła na dźwięk głosu Gambita. Odwróciła się do niego. W dłoni trzymał dwa kieliszki i butelkę wina. Nogą przysunął stolik pod samo okno i postawił na nim alkohol, po czym przesunął kanapę tak, aby można było z niej oglądać panoramę Nowego Jorku.

\- Jesteś nienormalny – żachnęła się, ale nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Usiadła obok niego i poczekała, aż naleje jej wina.

\- Skąd taka niedorzeczna myśl, cherie? – spytał i stuknął się z nią kieliszkami.

\- Powodów jest tak dużo, że nie wiem, od czego zacząć – odparła, kręcąc palcami nóżką kieliszka.

\- Traktuję to jako komplement. – Remy uśmiechnął się i upił łyk wina.

\- Ty wszystko traktujesz jako komplement – odparła, wywracając oczami. – Nakrywasz mnie na piciu i zamiast wydać mnie profesorowi, to ciągniesz mnie do swojego hipsterskiego lokum na Manhattanie i częstujesz winem, którego wartość jest pewnie wyższa niż całe moje zeszłoroczne wydatki. Doskonale wiesz, że mój dotyk jest zabójczy, a i tak pakujesz język w moje usta. Masz fantastyczne, przestronne mieszkanie, a i tak wolisz żyć w ciasnym pokoju Instytutu z kupą nabuzowanych hormonami dzieciaków, gdzie prywatność jest tylko pustym pojęciem. – Odwróciła wzrok od okna i spojrzała na Cajuna. – Jesteś. Kompletnie. Nienormalny. – Dokończyła, patrząc prosto w jego oczy.

\- Czego nie zrobi ten biedny Cajun, by się umówić – powiedział z westchnieniem, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Och przestań, to nie jest randka – ucięła, wracając do obserwowania widoku za oknem.

\- Tak często to powtarzasz, że Remy zaczyna mieć wrażenie, że musisz sobie o tym wręcz przypominać – odparł z niewinnym uśmiechem.

\- Zaraz Remy wyląduje na ulicy dziesięć pięter stąd.

\- Dwanaście – poprawił.

\- Masz mieszkanie na dwunastym piętrze apartamentowca w samym sercu Manhattanu – zaczęła, marszcząc brwi. – A mimo to mieszkasz na dalekim zadupiu Nowego Jorku w warunkach, które nawet w jednej dziesiątej nie odpowiadają temu mieszkaniu. Wyjaśnisz mi, dlaczego? – Spojrzała na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem. Siedział zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów od niej, wygodnie oparty o sam róg kanapy i obserwował ją znad kieliszka wina.

\- Wyjaśnię – zaczął, zmieniając pozycję i pochylił się ku niej. Rogue mimowolnie zaczerpnęła powietrza. – Jeśli i ty wyjaśnisz mi kilka rzeczy.

\- Czyli zabrałeś mnie tutaj tylko po to, by wyciągnąć ze mnie jakieś informacje? – zapytała ostrożnie. Nawet na chwilę nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku.

\- Tylko od ciebie zależy, co będziemy tutaj robić – odparł, patrząc jej prosto w oczy – cherie.

Nie miała pojęcia, w co pogrywał. Siedział tuż obok niej, jedną rękę opierał na kanapie, a w drugiej trzymał kieliszek z winem. Wyglądał jak jeden z modeli Toma Forda, mimo że był ubrany w zwykłą koszulę i jeszcze zwyklejsze dżinsy. Każdy kosmyk włosów wydawał się być misternie ułożony przez stylistę, choć jedyne, co z nimi zrobił, to leniwie przeczesał po wyjściu z windy. I spędzał ten czas z nią – złą na cały świat nastolatką, ubraną w stare rurki i za luźny wełniany sweter. To wszystko wydawało się jej czymś tak niemożliwym, że aż niedorzecznym. Dlaczego z nią? W jakim celu? Z jakiego powodu zabrał ją tutaj? Co planuje? Po co to wszystko?

\- Pytanie za pytanie? – zaproponowała. Gambit uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Będziemy grać? – zapytał. – Remy uwielbia gry – powiedział ze zbyt dużym, jak na gust Rogue, entuzjazmem.

\- Dlaczego mieszkasz w Instytucie, a nie w tym fantastycznym, ogromnym mieszkaniu? – zadała pierwsze pytanie Rogue.

\- W Instytucie Remy czuje się bezpieczniej – odparł. Rogue gestem pokazała, by mówił dalej. – Zanim do was trafiłem, pracowałem dla kogoś innego. Powiedzmy, że rozstaliśmy w niezbyt przyjaznych warunkach i wolałem na jakiś czas usunąć się z Nowego Jorku. Gdybym został tutaj, pomimo wszelkich środków bezpieczeństwa mógłbym zostać szybko namierzony. W Bayville to mi nie grozi, zwłaszcza odkąd ulepszyłem wasz system bezpieczeństwa – zakończył z uśmiechem. Upił wina i spojrzał na nią przenikliwie. – Ulubiony kolor?

\- Hę?

\- Moja kolej. Pytałem, jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor – uprzejmie odpowiedział.

\- Zielony – żachnęła się. – Dlaczego wróciłeś z Nowego Orleanu?

\- Burzliwe sprawy rodzinne – odparł od niechcenia. – Nie mogę wrócić do domu. Wygnano mnie.

\- Och. – Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Nie sądziła, że związane jest to z jego rodziną, a akurat ta kwestia wydawała jej się na tyle osobistą, że nie chciała dopytywać.

\- Ulubiona piosenka?

\- Sometimes I Feel Like Screaming od Deep Purple. Czemu się do nas przyłączyłeś?

\- Bo macie fajne laski w zespole – odparł ze śmiechem. Rogue trąciła go łokciem. – Profesor Xavier co jakiś czas ponawiał swoją propozycję przyłączenia się do was, aż wreszcie trafił na moment, w którym szukałem czegoś bezpiecznego na dłuższy czas.

\- Tak po prostu? Nie czujesz, że to nielojalne wobec Magneto?

Remy spojrzał na nią z politowaniem.

\- Jest pewna różnica w tym, jakie relacje łączyły mnie z Magnusem, a jakie łączą teraz z Xavierem – zaczął. – Magneto mnie najął. Do profesora się przyłączyłem – dopowiedział i dopił resztkę wina.

\- Czyli nie zostawisz nas, gdy pojawi się ktoś bogatszy? Wpływowy? Potężniejszy? – zapytała, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.

Remy uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, odstawił pusty kieliszek i spojrzał Rogue prosto w oczy. Nie odwróciła wzroku.

\- Nie – rzekł po chwili milczenia, po czym dolał sobie i Rogue więcej wina. – Jak trafiłaś pod skrzydła Mystique? I proszę o obszerną odpowiedź, tak jak ja przed chwilą otworzyłem przed tobą swoje serce i duszę – dodał na poły poważnym, na poły żartobliwym tonem.

\- Po pierwszej manifestacji mocy moja ciotka, która mnie wychowywała, kazała mi się wynosić z domu. Błąkałam się po bagnach Mississipi przez kilka dni, aż znalazła mnie Raven. Przygarnęła mnie pod swój dach i wspólnie z Destiny zaczęła mnie, nazwijmy to, wychowywać. Zdaje się, że miałam zostać maszyną bojową dla Magneto. Ale, no cóż, nie wyszło. – Rogue wzruszyła ramionami. Gambit obserwował ją spod zmrużonych powiek przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Czyli mało brakowało, a byśmy spotkali się po tej samej stronie? – zapytał, kącik ust drgał mu nieznacznie.

\- No nie wiem, czy tak mało – skrzywiła się. – Nie lubię być marionetką i chcę sama decydować o swoim życiu. U Magneto to raczej rzadka praktyka, czyż nie?

\- To jest twoje pytanie?

\- Nie musisz odpowiadać. Było retoryczne. Oboje doskonale wiemy, że Magneto pozbawiony jest jakichkolwiek skrupułów i instynktów moralnych. Do tego jest tragicznym rodzicem, a ktoś wychowany przez Mystique ma prawo do wydawania takich ocen – odpowiedziała nonszalancko, choć Remy wyczuł, że w Rogue wciąż bardzo silny jest gniew skierowany do przybranej matki. Przez chwili wahał się, czy nie zapytać o więcej szczegółów dotyczących życia z terrorystką, ale stwierdził, że przyjdzie jeszcze na to czas. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że to wciąż żywy temat.

\- Magneto nie jest jakimś szarlatanem czy szaleńcem – odpowiedział po namyśle. – Jest bardziej zdeterminowany niż Xavier, ale to jedyna różnica między nimi.

Rogue prychnęła z niedowierzaniem.

\- Różni ich wizja świata, ale ciężko stwierdzić, która jest tą właściwą – kontynuował niezrażony Gambit. – Tu nie ma podziału na dobrych i złych, cherie.

\- Xavier nie chce przemocą zjednywać ludzi. Chce koegzystować na równych warunkach. Magneto chce te warunki dyktować – zauważyła.

\- I spójrz, co się dzieje pomimo kryształowych intencji profesora. Sentinels, Friends of Humanity, powszechna nienawiść na tle rasowym – wypunktował i upił wina, bacznie przyglądając się dziewczynie.

\- Skoro jesteś za wizją Magneto, to dlaczego przyłączyłeś się do nas? – spytała po dłuższej chwili.

\- Cherie, próbuję ci to wytłumaczyć – uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, jakby wyjaśniał coś mało rozgarniętemu dziecku. – Uważam, że świat nie jest czarno-biały. Nie wierzę w żadną wizję. Chcę po prostu żyć i nie bać się o swoją przyszłość.

\- To jest strasznie krótkowzroczne i trochę egoistyczne, nie uważasz?

\- Urocza z ciebie idealistka, cherie – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Rogue pokręciła głową i odwróciła się do okna.

\- Ulubiona piosenka? – zapytała po chwili, nie odrywając wzroku od ciemnej plamy Central Parku.

\- The House of the Rising Sun – odpowiedział. – Kogo najbardziej nie lubiłaś z ludzi Magneto?

\- Pewnie chciałbyś usłyszeć, że ciebie? – spytała ze śmiechem. – Pamiętasz, jak wręczyłeś mi kartę, która miała zaraz wybuchnąć?

\- Nawet jej w pełni nie naładowałem – zaczął się bronić, ale uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. – Nic by ci nie zrobiła! Widzisz, jak zauroczyłaś biednego Gambita? – dodał zbolałym tonem.

\- Jasne, później zbieraliby mnie do pudełeczka po zapałkach – prychnęła i napiła się wina. – Tak serio, to miałam największy problem z Sabertoothem – dodała po chwili. – Nie potrafiłam przewidzieć jego ruchów. Był zupełnie nieobliczalny, zupełnie jak…

\- …zwierzę? – podsunął Gambit, na co ona przytaknęła. – Też za nim nie przepadałem. Zwierzątko domowe Magnusa rządziło się tylko sobie znanymi zasadami. Strach było przebywać z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu.

\- A ty? Z kim nie lubiłeś walczyć?

\- Oczywiście ty byłaś moją słabością, cherie – odparł z rozbrajającym uśmiechem, powodując rumieniec na zaróżowionej od wina twarzy Rogue.

\- Och przestań – żachnęła się.

\- Jak wstydliwa mała Roguey – zaczął się droczyć, ale widząc, że na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas zniecierpliwienia, postanowił zmienić temat. – Bez obrazy, cherie, ale nie byliście jakimś dużym wyzwaniem dla tego skromnego Cajuna – odpowiedział tak nonszalancko, że Rogue aż zacmokała z oburzenia. – Taka prawda, cherie. Gdyby łączne IQ ludzi z którymi musiałem pracować, miało trzycyfrowy wynik, bez problemu byśmy was pokonywali. Raz za razem.

\- Po pierwsze, to chyba się trochę zagalopowałeś w tych stwierdzeniach – odpowiedziała z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. – Po drugie, zdecydowanie nie doceniasz Piotra.

\- Piotr zdecydowanie zawyżał średnią – przyznał. – Ale mimo wszystko, cherie, byliście totalnie niezgraną grupą dzieciaków, która pojęcie „dyscypliny" widziała w broszurkach prywatnych szkół. Niestety trafiłem na równie nierozgarniętych członków zespołu i wyszło jak wyszło. Gdyby nie to, to kiedyś pisano by o nas książki.

\- Och, już widzę te tytuły – prychnęła. – „Zaburzenia psychiatryczne na przykładach". „Jak NIE walczyć o władzę nad światem". „Mutanci – antyprzykłady"?

\- Niesamowici Acolytes – powiedział dobitnie. – Albo Niepokonani Acolytes. Wspaniali Acolytes. Waleczni Acolytes – wymieniał, wyciągając przed siebie rękę, jak gdyby chciał pokazać, jak doskonale te tytuły by się prezentowały.

\- Beznadziejni Acolytes – brutalnie zakończyła jego wywód. – Nie mogliście sobie poradzić z bandą… jak to było? Totalnie niezgraną bandą dzieciaków? – powtórzyła ze śmiechem.

\- Moja kolej na zadanie pytania – odpowiedział Cajun śmiertelnie poważnym tonem, choć Rogue mogła dostrzec ledwie powstrzymywany uśmiech na jego twarzy. – Co się dokładnie dzieje, gdy kogoś dotkniesz?

\- Och. – Momentalnie przestała się śmiać. – Koniec żartów? No cóż… Za każdym razem, gdy kogoś dotykam, przez ułamek sekundy nie dzieje się absolutnie nic – zaczęła, marszcząc przy tym czoło. – Zawsze mam nadzieję, że to będzie ten pierwszy raz, gdy nie dojdzie do absorpcji. Ale i tak za każdym razem przychodzi ten najgorszy moment, który przypomina uderzenie o taflę wody. Nagle atakuje cię tysiąc różnych obrazów, głosów, dźwięków, nawet zapachów. A potem zanurzasz się w nich i próbujesz chwycić się czegoś znajomego, zaczerpnąć oddechu i jakoś zapanować nad falą. Jeśli absorbuję kogoś, kogo dobrze znam lub – jeszcze lepiej – już kiedyś dotknęłam, jest łatwiej. Wiele obrazów jest znajomych. Gorzej, gdy dotykam kogoś pierwszy raz. Wtedy już pierwsze sekundy są jak kubeł lodowatej wody.

\- Możesz jakoś zminimalizować te nieprzyjemne skutki? – zapytał ostrożnie. Wchodzili wreszcie w temat, na którym mu najbardziej zależało. Nie chciał jej spłoszyć czy wystraszyć. Musiał być delikatny i jednocześnie bardzo czujny.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia. – Wystarczy, że nie będę używała mutacji. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i sięgnęła po wino. Remy nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu, wciąż obserwował ją i starał się uważnie dobierać słowa.

\- Uważasz, że to jest wyjście, cherie?

\- Remy, naprawdę nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać – jęknęła zrezygnowanym głosem. – Przecież próbuję. Nie musisz mi ciągle… czemu się uśmiechasz?

\- Po raz pierwszy powiedziałaś do mnie po imieniu – odpowiedział wciąż uśmiechając się jak głupek.

\- No i? – Wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc przy tym na Gambita jak na niespełna rozumu.

\- Nasza relacja wchodzi na zupełnie nowy etap, cherie – powiedział z dumą.

\- Śnisz chyba. – Machnęła ręką i dopiła wino. Z żalem – nie mogła uzasadnić, skąd to uczucie – zauważyła, że butelka również już została opróżniona.

\- To gdzie idziemy na następną randkę, Roguey?

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – szybko odpowiedziała i sięgnęła po kurtkę. To, że leżała na czymś, co nazywało się szezlong, wzmogło jedynie jej ochotę na atak chichotu.

\- Czyli nie zaprzeczasz, że to była randka? – zapytał podchwytliwie, również wstając i zabierając ze stolika butelkę i kieliszki.

\- Jesteś strasznie uparty, wiesz? – przewróciła oczami.

\- To prawda – przytaknął. – Ale jak widać upór popłaca, cherie. Gdyby nie on, pewnie by nas tutaj nie było, d'accord?

\- O czym ty mówisz? – Zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy. Gambit tymczasem otworzył przed nią drzwi wejściowe.

\- Cherie, nie oszukujmy się – odpowiedział – ciężko się do ciebie zbliżyć na tyle, by nie zostać pogryzionym. – Włączył system alarmowy i zamknął drzwi na klucz, zerkając przy tym co jakiś czas w jej kierunku.

\- Phi! – żachnęła się. – Odezwała się jednostka przystosowana do życia w społeczeństwie – zripostowała, opierając się o lustro w windzie. Obserwowała, jak Gambit zbliżał się do niej powolnym krokiem, nawet na chwilę nie spuszczając z niej spojrzenia. Nie uśmiechał się. Miał tak nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy, że Rogue przez chwilę poczuła się nieswojo.

\- Czyli doskonale do siebie pasujemy, cherie – wychrypiał, zatrzymując się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niej. Obie ręce zacisnął na metalowym uchwycie pod lustrem, opasając tym samym Rogue. Był niebezpiecznie blisko, a jedynym, na co mogła się odważyć, było nerwowe przygryzienie warg. – Dwoje outsiderów, którym nie jest pisane normalne życie.

Przez długi moment – graniczący z wiecznością – patrzyli na siebie, niezdolni wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Przez głowę Rogue przepływało milion myśli na minutę, ale nawet na jednej nie potrafiła się skupić na tyle, by móc ją zwerbalizować. Z jakiegoś powodu ta cisza wydawała się czymś właściwym w tym momencie.

Dopiero gdy uzmysłowiła sobie, że to był moment, w którym w normalnych warunkach doszłoby do pocałunku, odchrząknęła nerwowo i spojrzała w podłogę. Nagle cisza zaczęła stawać się męcząca i krępująca.

\- Być może się mylę, ale szybciej zjedziemy na dół, jeśli wybierzesz parter na panelu windy – wyszeptała, bojąc się skonfrontować spojrzeniem z Remym. Musiał to wyczuć, gdyż puścił uchwyt, o który się opierała i odsunął się na kilka centymetrów.

\- Jest w tym jakiś sens – odpowiedział nieswojo, jakby nie wiedział, jak ma się teraz zachować. Winda ruszyła w dół. W milczeniu wyszli z kamienicy i powolnym krokiem skierowali się do pozostawionego motoru. Uparcie unikali swoich spojrzeń, aż do momentu, gdy Gambit chwycił jej dłoń. Zaskoczona, skierowała ku niemu wzrok, ale nie puściła ręki. Przeciwnie – splotła z nim palce i lekko uścisnęła dłoń. Mogła przysiąc, że przez jego twarz przemknął uśmiech, ale teraz miał jedynie lekko uniesione kąciki ust, jakby nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo ucieszył go ten gest.

\- Na jak długo wynająłeś to mieszkanie? – zapytała, szukając jakiegoś tematu do rozmowy. Nieszczególnie ją to interesowało, ale czuła potrzebę przerwania tego dziwnego milczenia. Musiała się upewnić, że wciąż mogli normalnie ze sobą rozmawiać, pomimo tego, że ewidentnie coś się między nimi zmieniło.

\- Do końca roku – westchnął. – Więc jeśli chcesz jeszcze z Remym… w pustym mieszkaniu… – dodał znaczącym tonem

Obrzuciła go taksującym spojrzeniem.

\- …to musisz się spieszyć z następną randką – dokończył z uśmiechem.

\- To nie była randka – odparła szybko.

\- Ale nie zaprzeczasz, że będzie następna – zauważył chytrze Gambit.

\- Remy, jesteś niemożliwy – zaśmiała się, nie kłopocząc się już nawet w negowanie jego stwierdzeń.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz – poprosił niespodziewanie, że aż spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

\- Remy, jesteś niemożliwy? – powtórzyła niepewnie, obserwując, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się błogi uśmiech.

\- Z twoim południowym akcentem moje imię brzmi cholernie seksownie – przyznał bez ogródek, wprawiając tym samym dziewczynę w kompletny stupor.

\- Skutecznie przekonałeś mnie, by już tak do ciebie nie mówić – wydukała z siebie po dłuższej chwili.

\- Och, Roguey – zaczął proszącym tonem – czyż to nie będzie wspaniały prezent Gwiazdkowy dla tego biednego Cajuna? Nie licząc oczywiście twojego czarującego towarzystwa dzisiejszego wieczoru – dodał od razu. Zbliżali się już do motoru. Remy podał jej kask i oparł się o maszynę, obserwując przy tym Rogue.

\- O ile nie będziesz rozpowiadał wszystkim, że twoim zdaniem brzmi to „seksownie" – wywróciła oczami przy tym – to mogę przystać na taką propozycję.

\- D'accord – odpowiedział od razu. – To co, cherie? Jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi? Czy konieczna będzie następna randka?

\- Chciałbyś, szczurze błotny – mruknęła i założyła kask.

\- Bien sûr [oczywiście, że tak] – odparł niezbity z tropu Gambit i zasłonił szybkę w swoim kasku.

\- I to nie była randka – dodała głośno Rogue i usiadła na motocyklu tuż za Gambitem.

\- Skoro tak uważasz, cherie – usłyszała i już nic nie mówiąc, objęła go mocno w pasie i z piskiem opon ruszyli z powrotem do domu.

Remy, ukryty za czarną szybą kasku, mógł wreszcie rozluźnić wszystkie mięśnie twarzy, które przez cały wieczór zmuszał do trzymania fasonu. Mógł teraz do woli uśmiechać się od ucha do ucha i z niemal dziewiczym rumieńcem wspominać każdą sekundę tego spotkania.

Nigdy nie miał jakichś specjalnych oczekiwań względem Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, nigdy też nie wyczekiwał tego dnia. W Gildii owszem, było to celebrowane z racji gorącej wiary Tante Mattie, ale po tylu latach mieszkania na ulicy Remy nie był już podatny na całą otoczkę tego okresu, szumnie nazywaną przez komercję „magią Świąt". Teraz jednak, gdy jechali przez opustoszały Nowy Jork, czuł że wreszcie spędza ten czas w odpowiedni sposób. W towarzystwie dziewczyny, która w tym właśnie momencie ufnie wtulała się w niego, czuł się spokojny i wyluzowany. Był sobą i nie musiał niczego udawać. Mógł mówić i wiedział, że będzie zrozumiany, ale nie oceniany. Nie czuł się samotny, tak jak, o ironio, w towarzystwie kobiet, z którymi mógł zrobić o wiele więcej niż nią.

Był – chyba mógł użyć tego słowa – szczęśliwy.

I z jakiegoś absurdalnego powodu ta myśl go zaniepokoiła.

* * *

Weszli do Instytutu przez garaż. Oboje starali się rozmawiać szeptem, ale co chwilę i tak wybuchał niekontrolowany atak chichotu, nieudolnie powstrzymywany przez jedno z nich, co jedynie wzmagało śmiech. Po omacku dotarli do schodów, gdy nagle cały korytarz rozjaśnił się od naściennych lamp. Rogue mimowolnie zmrużyła powieki i w pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznała osoby, która pojawiła się w drzwiach salonu. Za to doskonale rozpoznała spokojny głos Charlesa Xaviera. Przysłoniła ręką oczy i zatrzymała spojrzenie na profesorze. Po jego wyrazie twarzy ciężko było orzec, czy był wściekły, spokojny, czy głodny. Być może percepcję zaburzał jej płynący w żyłach alkohol, ale mogła dostrzec zmęczenie i niewyspanie. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Musieli być naprawdę głośno od samego zaparkowania w garażu, skoro profesor zdążył w tym czasie obudzić się, nałożyć na siebie szlafrok i znaleźć się na wózku.

Zerknęła na zegar ścienny. Było już grubo po trzeciej w nocy. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy upłynął ten czas. Wydawało jej się, że wyszli z mieszkania Remy'ego dużo wcześniej. Wywinęła się z kary za picie alkoholu, ale teraz wpadła jeszcze gorzej: środek nocy, ona po wypiciu wina, na dodatek przyłapana ze swoim mentorem. Cholera – zaklęła w myślach. Xavier rzucił jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Kurwa, telepatia, Rogue, ogarnij się – zaklęła po raz drugi, na co profesor jedynie uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, rzucając przy tym pełne litości spojrzenie. Musiała zapamiętać, że po alkoholu jej blokady telepatyczne mogą się stać trochę nieskuteczne, a będąc lekko wstawioną, jej myśli świeciły jak neon pośród natłoku innych osobowości, zwłaszcza dla takiego telepaty jak profesor.

\- Dobry wieczór… czy może już dzień dobry? – przywitał się z nimi jak gdyby nigdy nic. Oboje momentalnie wyprostowali się, co Rogue przypłaciła bolesnym uderzeniem w poręcz schodów. Syknęła cicho z bólu, a Remy ledwie powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu. Obrzuciła go lodowatym spojrzeniem, co jeszcze bardziej wzmogło niekontrolowane wstrząsy blokowanego chichotu.

\- Bonsoir – odpowiedział drżącym od śmiechu głosem Gambit, a Rogue wymamrotała nieskładne „dbrywczór".

\- Spędziliście ten wieczór w… przyjemnej atmosferze, jak mniemam? – Xavier rzucił badawcze spojrzenie na Rogue, która próbowała stanąć prosto i przybrać swoją standardową, poważną minę. Ewidentnie jej to nie wychodziło. Remy objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, dzięki czemu nie musiała już walczyć o utrzymanie równowagi.

\- Atmosfera była bardzo przyjemna – przytaknęła, zerkając na Gambita, który za wszelką cenę próbował ukryć uśmiech.

\- Przyjazna bardzo – dodał Gambit, na co Rogue parsknęła śmiechem, ale widząc minę profesora, szybko się uspokoiła. A przynajmniej sądziła, że się uspokoiła.

Profesor przeniósł ciężkie spojrzenie z Rogue na Remy'ego.

\- Bardzo mnie to… cieszy – powiedział profesor. – Rogue, po Świętach chciałbym zobaczyć twój referat na temat Zimnej Wojny – zwrócił się do dziewczyny. Rogue wydęła wargi i zmarszczyła brwi. – Co najmniej dziesięć stron. I nie ograniczaj się do Wikipedii – dodał. Rogue już miała coś powiedzieć, ale profesor kontynuował. – Remy, czy mógłbym cię prosić na słówko?

\- Bien sûr [Oczywiście] – przytaknął z szarmanckim uśmiechem Remy. Schodząc do profesora, zerknął przelotnie na Rogue.

\- To nie była randka – powiedziała cicho, patrząc na niego – Remy. – Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się i posłał jej całusa, na co dziewczyna tylko wywróciła spojrzeniem.

\- Dobranoc, profesorze – powiedziała głośno, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła po schodach w górę.

\- Co najmniej dziesięć stron, Rogue – odpowiedział Xavier.

Kilka minut później leżała w łóżku i starała się zasnąć, jednak natłok wrażeń powodował, że wciąż miała otwarte oczy i wracała do każdej chwili z tego wieczoru. W myślach powtarzała kolejne zdania wypowiadane przez Gambita i ledwie mogła powstrzymać uśmiech na twarzy. Poczuła się wreszcie atrakcyjną, normalną kobietą, która ma wiele do zaoferowania. Było to ogromna odmiana od tego, co myślała o sobie na co dzień.

I nawet pomimo tego, że na późnym powrocie nakrył ich profesor, nie żałowała ani jednej chwili spędzonej z Remym. Gdzieś w tyle głowy cały czas ostrzegała samą siebie, by być ostrożną wobec niego, ale mimo to uśmiech nie znikał jej z twarzy. W tej chwili liczyło się tylko to, że mogła zapomnieć o swojej mutacji i po raz pierwszy być po prostu kobietą. Pewnie nic z tego i tak nie będzie – pomyślała – ale muszę pamiętać o tym, jak teraz się czuję.

Zasnęła kilka kwadransów później. Tym razem śniła swoje sny, prawdziwie swoje.


	8. Nie nałożę na siebie różowej sukienki

Śnieg sypał swoim powolnym, monotonnym tempem przez kilka dni, a właściwie nocy, bo słońce praktycznie nie przebijało się zza stalowoszarych chmur. Gdy wreszcie niebo mogło odetchnąć, zapanowała cisza i spokój. Była noc Bożego Narodzenia, a w Instytucie Charlesa Xaviera nie paliło się światło w ani jednym pokoju. Posiadłość wydawała się opuszczona od wielu dni, mimo że zaledwie dzień wcześniej było w niej mnóstwo ludzi.

Pełna tarcza księżyca wisiała na czarnym niebie, wyostrzając kontrast między nocą a białym śniegiem.

Kot leżący na balustradzie balkonu leniwie obserwował otoczenie spod wpół przymkniętych powiek. Dopiero gdy z oddali słychać było hałas silnika, otworzył szeroko oczy. Kiedy do głośnych dźwięków doszedł również snop światła, wyprostował się i z gracją zeskoczył z balkonu na dach garażu, a stamtąd wprost na ziemię.

Metalowa brama prowadząca do posiadłości zaskrzypiała, a motor powoli wjechał na podwórze, zatrzymując się tuż przed drzwiami garażu. Kot skrył się w pokrytych śniegiem krzakach i przyparty do ziemi obserwował. Silnik motoru zgasł, a dwójka ludzi niezgrabnie z niego zsiadła. Niższa z postaci potknęła się i omal nie upadłaby, gdyby nie szybka reakcja towarzysza.

\- Czyli mówisz, że wino smakowało, cherie? – Mężczyzna zdjął kask i zapytał ze śmiechem. Dziewczyna również ściągnęła kask i odłożyła go na siedzenie. Przeczesała rozczochrane włosy, uśmiechając się szeroko do towarzysza.

\- Naaah, to nie wino – odpowiedziała. – Od pierwszej absorpcji Logana mam podwyższoną tolerancję na wszelkie – podkreśliła – nielegalne substancje.

\- I chwalisz się tym swojemu mentorowi, cherie? – Uniósł brew. – Twój instynkt samozachowawczy jest na koszmarnym poziomie – prychnął, po czym odwrócił się i otworzył drzwi do garażu. – Może powinnaś kogoś jeszcze… zaabsorbować? Kto by uzupełnił twoje braki w tej niezwykle istotnej dziedzinie? – rzucił przez ramię.

\- Nie cwaniakuj, LeBeau – zaśmiała się. – I tak nic nie zrobisz z tą wiedzą, bo jesteś teraz tak samo udupiony jak ja – powiedziała z przekornym uśmiechem. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niej i przez chwilę obserwował ją spod zmrużonych powiek, nawet na chwilę nie przestając się uśmiechać.

\- Myślisz, że ktokolwiek by ci uwierzył, cherie? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej. – Że twój własny nauczyciel wywiózł cię ze szkoły i pozwolił pić alkohol?

\- Teraz, gdy o tym mówisz, wydaje się być to bardzo, ale to bardzo niemoralne – odparła, siląc się na oburzony ton, ale nie potrafiła powstrzymać tańczącego na ustach uśmiechu. – Jestem przekonana, że cała wina spadłaby na ciebie.

\- Cóż to za bezlitosne szkalowanie dobrego imienia tego biednego Cajuna – powiedział ze smutkiem w głosie, przykładając rękę do serca w dramatycznym geście. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, ale wciąż się uśmiechała. Zaróżowione policzki mocno odcinały się na bladej, zmarzniętej twarzy.

\- Dobrego czego? – parsknęła śmiechem, a następnie wyminęła chłopaka i weszła do garażu. – Wracajmy do domu, Remy – dodała, będąc już w środku. Mężczyzna przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed momentem stała dziewczyna. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a następnie wprowadził motor do garażu. Metalowe drzwi się zamknęły, a na dworze na powrót zapanowała cisza.

Kot ostrożnie wyszedł z krzaków i pobiegł w kierunku ogrodzenia, zostawiając na śniegu odciśnięte ślady łapek. Był chudziutki, więc bez problemu przecisnął się przez ciasne przęsła i nie zwalniając biegł dalej, aż Instytut znikł mu z oczy. Dopiero wtedy przystanął. Wygiął mocno grzbiet, który stawał się coraz dłuższy, a łapy coraz mniej przypominały kocie kończyny. Futro znikało, zamieniając się w niebieską łuskę, która w ciemności nocy wydawała się być czarna. Po chwili z kota nie został nawet ślad, zamiast niego za to pojawiła się kobieta ubrana w skórzaną kurtkę podbitą kożuchem i wysokie, wojskowe buty.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon komórkowy i czekając na połączenie, zasłoniła się lepiej kołnierzem kurtki. Mroźne powietrze o wiele bardziej dawało się we znaki w ludzkiej postaci, niż w kociej.

\- Oddzwaniam – powiedziała krótko. – Tak, wszystko jest przygotowane. Początek nowego roku będzie początkiem rewolucji.

Przez dłuższą chwilę uważnie słuchała rozmówcy. Usta zacisnęła w podłużną kreskę, a na czole pojawiła się podłużna zmarszczka.

\- Wolałabym zostać w Bayv- – zaczęła nerwowo. – Dobrze – powiedziała wreszcie zrezygnowana. – Po balu od razu wyruszę do Kalifornii i się nią zajmę, Ericu.

* * *

Otworzyła z uśmiechem oczy. Jeszcze chwilę temu była znowu w Nowym Orleanie wspólnie z Remym. Sen, choć niesamowicie abstrakcyjny, był również przyjemny i pełen pozytywnych emocji. Rogue często śniła o rzeczach złych, makabrycznych, widziała duchy, demony wojny, zgliszcza i rudery. W gruncie rzeczy przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że jej sny są pełne krwi i śmierci, dlatego każda senna wizja, która nie wpasowywała się tę rutynę, była dla niej świętem. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że tym razem śniła coś _swojego_. Wchłonęła w siebie tyle różnych świadomości, że jej własne wizje były niezwykle rzadkie. Dlatego niechętnie pożegnała się z obrazem Luizjany. Przeciągnęła się i potoczyła spojrzeniem po pustym pokoju. Łóżko Kitty wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak wczoraj – starannie i równo pościelone. Na podłodze znajdowały się tylko rzeczy Rogue. Na dodatek z korytarza nie dochodziły żadne odgłosy. Cisza. Jeszcze tylko kilka dni i wszyscy wrócą do Instytutu i znowu będzie głośno. Rogue westchnęła i przeciągnęła się. Z ulgą zdała sobie sprawę, że nie męczy jej nawet lekki ból głowy po wypiciu wina. Nie była pewna, czy Logan byłby zadowolony wiedząc, na co przydaje się jego moc.

Dopiero po kilku minutach spostrzegła białą kopertę leżącą na jej stoliku nocnym. Rogue nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, czy koperta znajdowała się już tutaj, gdy kładła się po powrocie z Manhattanu.

Rozerwała kopertę i zajrzała do środka. Poza kawałkiem plastiku nie było tam nic więcej. Doskonale wiedziała, co to było i – przede wszystkim – od kogo. Szeroko się uśmiechnęła, gdy zauważyła dorysowaną czarnym pisakiem czapkę świętego Mikołaja na wizerunku króla kier.

Obracała ją w dłoniach przez kilka długich chwil, nim poczuła nagły impuls. To było tak niecodzienne uczucie, że aż zaparło jej dech w piersi. Odpychała wszystkich wokół, trzymała na odległość ręki i nie pozwalała się zbliżyć, nawet za cenę swojego zdrowia psychicznego. Czuła się samotna, opuszczona, ale sądziła, że tak ma być, że tak jest bezpieczniej dla wszystkich. Ale Remy o tym nie wiedział i tak po prostu zaczął burzyć mur, który wokół siebie zbudowała. Z jednej strony Rogue czuła się przez to pozbawiona swojej bezpiecznej muszli, naczelnej wymówki, której używała za każdym razem, gdy sytuacja ją przerastała. Z drugiej strony kiełkowała w niej piękna myśl, że zaczyna czuć się akceptowana. To było tak fantastycznie nowe, że aż nie do uwierzenia.

Rogue, wciąż w piżamie, wyszła z pokoju. W dłoni trzymała kartę. Powolnym krokiem i z bijącym sercem szła w kierunku drzwi do sypialni Gambita umiejscowionej na końcu korytarza na pierwszym piętrze. Nie wiedziała, czemu to robi. Nie miała w głowie planu, co chce mu powiedzieć. Co kilka chwil słyszała w głowie głosik nakazujący jej zawrócić. Starała się nie myśleć, jak on zareaguje na jej nagłą wizytę, po prostu szła przed siebie, odganiając od siebie czarne wizje, w których wychodzi na kompletną idiotkę.

Stanęła pod drzwiami jego sypialni. Próbowała się uspokoić, siłą woli wygonić ten ogromny rumieniec, który – była pewna – zdążył już wypełznąć na twarz. Zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech, podniosła dłoń, by zapukać i zamarła.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Rogue – wyszeptała do siebie w panice. Już miała odwrócić się na pięcie i szybko wrócić do swojej sypialni, gdy ten sam impuls, który ją tu przygonił, nakazał natychmiast zapukać do drzwi i stanąć twarzą w twarz z wyzwaniem. _Pokonałaś starożytnego arcymutanta_ – dopingowała się w myślach, czekając aż Remy pojawi się w drzwiach – _więc z nim też sobie poradzisz!_

Cisza.

Nikt nie odpowiedział.

Zapukała raz jeszcze nieco zniecierpliwiona.

Znów cisza.

Całe napięcie z niej zeszło. Jeszcze przed sekundą miała wrażenie, że bicie jej serca słyszalne jest w całym Instytucie. Teraz, nie wiadomo skąd, pojawiło się uczucie upokorzenia i złości.

Takiego obrotu sytuacji nie przewidziała. Po chwili wahania odwróciła się i zaczęła powoli iść do swojego pokoju. Kilka kroków później gwałtownie się zatrzymała, pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą i zawróciła.

Tym razem nie pukała, tylko od razu weszła do jego pokoju. Spodziewając się, że zastanie go tam pewnie śpiącego – _oby miał coś na sobie!_ – wymyśliła na poczekaniu jakąś wymówkę.

Pokój był dużo mniejszy niż jej sypialnia. Stała tutaj szafa z jasnego drewna, a także komoda, niewielki sekretarzyk, w rogu natomiast prosty fotel obity jasną skórą. Pod oknem, prostopadle do niego, stało jednoosobowe łóżko.  
Rogue ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że łóżko było pościelone. Tak, jakby Remy już dawno zdążył wstać albo… w ogóle się w nim nie kładł.

Pokój nie wyglądał jak sypialnia kogoś, kto mieszkał w Instytucie już od miesiąca. Brakowało tu jakichkolwiek osobistych rzeczy i tylko niedomknięta szafa, z której wystawało kilka ubrań, pozwalała przypuszczać, że ktoś tu czasem przebywał.

Stała przez kilka chwil w pokoju rozglądając się niepewnie i zastanawiając, co dalej. Czyżby profesor Xavier kazał mu się wynieść z Instytutu po ich wczorajszym późnym powrocie? Nonsens. Raz jeszcze omiotła spojrzeniem pomieszczenie i wzruszając ramionami wyszła z pokoju.

Czuła się strasznie głupio, a ogromny stres sprzed kilku chwil wydawał się tak niedorzeczny, że aż krępujący.

Kusiło ją, by pójść do profesora i zapytać, gdzie jest Gambit, ale szybko wyrzuciła to z głowy. I tak po ich wczorajszym późnym powrocie pewnie była na cenzurowanym i nie chciała pogarszać swojej sytuacji. Prędzej czy później Cajun się pojawi i lepiej żeby nie wiedział, że choćby przez chwilę była zmartwiona jego nagłym zniknięciem.

Starając się za wszelką cenę nie myśleć o tym, gdzie jest Remy, spędziła kilka kolejnych dni. Doktor McCoy zdążył już wrócić od rodziny, więc wspólne kolacje z profesorem Xavierem nie były już aż tak dziwne. Sam profesor zachowywał się tak, jakby w ogóle nie było incydentu z późnym powrotem Rogue i Gambita w noc Bożego Narodzenia, a i Rogue niespecjalnie chciała wracać do tego tematu. Miało to jednak swój minus: rozmowy były tak dyplomatyczne, że Rogue bała się zapytać, gdzie znajduje się teraz Remy. Interesujące było to, że doktor McCoy również o to nie pytał, zupełnie jakby doskonale wiedział, co się działo.

Cisza w Instytucie stawała się powoli męcząca i Rogue nie mogła się już doczekać powrotu uczniów. W przeddzień pierwszych powrotów siedziała zawinięta w koc w salonie, z nogami założonymi na stolik kawowy i z miską cheetosów na podołku grała na konsoli. Być może powinna zająć się czymś bardziej wartościowym, tym bardziej że Storm zapowiedziała, że od stycznia zaczną się przygotowania do egzaminu SAT. Być może lepiej by było, gdyby skończyła wreszcie pisać zaległe eseje dla profesora. Być może powinna wreszcie pomedytować i wyciszyć wszystkie świadomości błąkające się w jej głowie. Jednak jakikolwiek wysiłek umysłowy wydawał się jej zbyt dużą torturą w obecnym stanie, poza tym nic tak nie odprężało, jak wykańczanie setek wrogów w Grand Theft Auto. Była na tym tak skupiona, że nie usłyszała skrzypnięcia wejściowych drzwi, ani nawet kroków dochodzących z holu.

\- Lubię tę misję – usłyszała za sobą i przestraszona drgnęła. Zapauzowała grę i odwróciła się od telewizora. W drzwiach stał Bobby, nienaturalnie blady i z podkrążonymi oczami.

\- Ciebie tutaj jeszcze nie powinno być – zaczęła ostrożnie, dostrzegając, że Bobby nie jest w najlepszej formie.

\- Super – mruknął. – Myślałem, że chociaż tutaj jestem mile widziany – powiedział i już miał się odwrócić i wyjść z pokoju, gdy Rogue zaprotestowała.

\- Nie, chodziło mi o to, że… Wszystko z tobą w porządku? – spytała, podchodząc do chłopaka. Na twarzy miał kilka zadrapań, a ubranie było przybrudzone błotem. Bobby z milczeniem spuścił wzrok.

\- Wyrzucili mnie z domu – powiedział wreszcie, unikając spojrzenia Rogue.

\- W Święta?! – zapytała z oburzeniem.

\- No tak, bo w każdym innym terminie to byłoby spoko – żachnął się Bobby i wszedł do salonu. Usiadł na kanapie, opierając łokcie o kolana i zwiesił głowę.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło. – Rogue po chwili zawahania przysiadła się do niego. Nie wiedziała, co mogłaby powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji, by w jakiś sposób pocieszyć Bobby'ego, podnieść na duchu lub pomóc w znalezieniu rozwiązania. Postanowiła po prostu słuchać.

\- Może źle się wyraziłem. – Bobby podniósł głowę i przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy. Spojrzał wreszcie na Rogue w taki sposób, że dziewczyna poczuła ciarki na plecach. Jego brązowe oczy były przekrwione, jakby nie spał przez wiele godzin lub… płakał. Twarz była nienaturalnie blada, tylko nos miał zaczerwieniony od zimna. Wargi spierzchnięte i popękane. Zaskakujący widok jak na kogoś, kto wracał od rodziny. – Poinformowali mnie o tym w drodze powrotnej od ciotki, gdy wracaliśmy do Long Island. Ojciec stwierdził, że albo zacznę żyć jak człowiek, albo równie dobrze mogę nie wracać do domu.

\- Zdefiniuj „żyć jak człowiek" – poprosiła cicho Rogue, marszcząc czoło i wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w Bobby'ego.

\- Przestanę zadawać się z bandą wynaturzeń natury, to o X-Menach – zaczął wymieniać, odginając pierwszy palec – wrócę na stałe do domu – odgiął drugi palec – i zapomnę, że jestem mutantem – odgiął trzeci palec, wpatrując się gdzieś wysoko w górę. Rogue widziała, że do oczu napływały mu łzy. Nie potrafiła mu pomóc. Wszyscy starsi uczniowie zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jakie nastroje panowały wśród amerykańskiego społeczeństwa. Wiedzieli, że wielu ludzi bało się, czy wręcz nienawidziło ich tylko za to, że urodzili się z czymś, na co nie mieli wpływu. Fakt, że ofiarą takiego myślenia padł ktoś z jej bliskiego otoczenia, na dodatek ze strony własnych rodziców, powodował u niej bolesny ucisk w sercu. Nie potrafiła znaleźć takich słów, które brzmiałyby tu mądrze i w jakiś sposób pocieszyłyby Bobby'ego. Wszystko wydawało się płytkie i nie na miejscu.

\- Zapomnieć, że jesteś mutantem? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem. – Przecież to część ciebie. Nie można tego ot tak zapomnieć!

\- Powiedz to mojemu ojcu – parsknął Bobby i przetarł oczy wierzchem dłoni. – To znaczy powiedziałem mu – dodał. – Wtedy chciał mnie zostawić gdzieś w drodze do Long Island, ale matka przekonała go, że tak przecież nie można. – Jego głos był coraz bardziej zachrypnięty. – Myślałem, że jest za mną… Ale nie. Po powrocie do domu spakowała moje rzeczy, wystawiła walizkę za drzwi i kazała się wynosić. Czujesz to? Własna matka. – Pochylił się i schował głowę w dłoniach.

\- Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to moja matka chciała mnie złożyć w ofierze starożytnemu mutantowi – powiedziała Rogue, siląc się na uśmiech. Bobby prychnął pod nosem. – Ale dlaczego dopiero teraz? Przecież już wcześniej wiedzieli o tym, kim jesteś.

\- Ojciec skumał się z jakimś kolesiem, który go napuścił na mnie – odparł zrezygnowany. – Nie wiem, czy to nie jest ta cała organizacja, o której mówiła Kitty. Friends of…

\- …Humanity? – dokończyła Rogue. – Pamiętasz, jak nazywał się ten kumpel ojca?

\- Gordon? Graydon? – odparł z zawahaniem. – Przepraszam, akurat imię tego sukinsyna nie było dla mnie w tamtej chwili najważniejsze – dodał zniecierpliwiony.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho Rogue i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Bobby westchnął ciężko.

\- To ja przepraszam – mruknął. – Zachowuję się w stosunku ciebie jak skończony idiota, a nie jesteś przecież niczemu winna – dodał, odwracając się przodem do Rogue.

\- Nie chcę myśleć, jak ja się zachowuję, gdy jestem w złym humorze – próbowała zażartować, ale Bobby tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Gdybym to ja usłyszała coś takiego od swoich rodziców, to szczerze bym się zastanowiła, czy chcę być częścią takiej rodziny – dodała poważniej.

\- To dlatego uciekłaś od swoich biologicznych rodziców? – spytał niespodziewanie Bobby. Rogue otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Skąd wiesz…? – zapytała po chwili.

\- Nie trzeba jakiejś szczególnej inteligencji, by się tego domyślić, Rogue – odparł, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Przez chwilę nic nie mówiła.

\- Sam widzisz – podjęła bez przekonania – że da się z tym żyć.

\- To nie jest takie proste… – zaczął, ale Rogue szybko mu przerwała.

\- To nie jest proste – przytaknęła stanowczo. – Poza tym być może jest to tylko kryzys, może im przejdzie i cię przeproszą. Być może im wybaczysz, być może nie. Bądź przede wszystkim uczciwy wobec siebie.

Bobby trawił jej słowa, patrząc w najdalszy kąt pokoju. Wydawał się być już spokojniejszy, nieco zdystansowany do wydarzeń, ale nadal dolna warga drgała mu niebezpiecznie, a oczy zachodziły mu łzami. Rogue nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie – zawszy był wyluzowany, nonszalancki i przesadnie zabawny. Teraz natomiast ledwie trzymał w ryzach swoje emocje, był spięty i na skraju wyczerpania nerwowego. Najgorsze było, że tamten Bobby nieprędko wróci. Tego Rogue była pewna.

\- Ja jeszcze nie mogę w to uwierzyć – powiedział cicho. – To jest dla mnie tak bardzo niewiarygodne…

\- Pamiętaj, że nie zostałeś z tym sam – odparła. – Jesteśmy z tobą.

* * *

Na trzy dni przed Sylwestrem w Instytucie była już cała kadra mentorów prócz Remy'ego – co Rogue zaczynało coraz bardziej irytować, ale za wszelką cenę udawała przed samą sobie, że w ogóle się tym nie interesuje, Piotra, który wciąż przebywał w Rosji, a także Logana. Wszyscy uczniowie, którzy zadeklarowali swój powrót jeszcze w grudniu, zdążyli już pojawić się w Instytucie. Rezydencja na nowo stała się wesołym, głośnym miejscem, co Rogue przywitała z dyskretną ulgą. Wszystko wracało do normy, znowu mogła manifestować, jak bardzo nie lubi ludzi i drażni ją hałas, jak bardzo marzy o ciszy i spoko—

\- Rogue? – profesor z uprzejmym uśmiechem powtórzył jej imię. Wszyscy zgromadzeni w sali narad patrzyli na nią, a ona nie wiedziała, o co chodzi.

\- Tak? – zapytała, rozglądając się po znajomych twarzach.

\- Pytałem, czy zechcesz nam towarzyszyć na balu sylwestrowym senatora Kelly'ego.

Rogue parsknęła śmiechem, obracając pytanie w dobry żart, ale gdy spostrzegła, że tylko ona się śmieje, szybko umilkła.

\- Przepraszam. Absurd tego pytania chyba wyłączył moją świadomość – wyjaśniła z niedowierzającym uśmiechem. – Dlaczego ja? I w ogóle dlaczego nas zaprasza?

\- Faktycznie, zaproszenie jest bardzo niespodziewane i dotarło do nas dokładnie w Boże Narodzenie – odparł profesor, zwracając się już do całej grupy. – A my skorzystamy z tego zaproszenia i pokażemy się od jak najlepszej strony, by przekonać do siebie, do mutantów, jak najwięcej ludzi, którzy mają wpływy w kongresie. W obecnej sytuacji nasze działania będą dwutorowe: z jednej strony będziemy rozpracowywali organizacje, które chcą zaostrzenia legislacji w kwestii naszej rasy, z drugiej, oficjalną drogą będziemy lobbowali o zaprzestanie takich prac. Bal u senatora Kelly'ego to doskonała okazja ku temu.

\- No okej – zgodziła się Rogue, uważnie patrząc na profesora. – Ale do tego chyba lepsi będą Jean i Scott, już nie mówiąc o Ororo czy doktorze McCoyu. Po co tam ja?

\- Jean, Scott oraz Ororo też będą obecni. Hank wspaniałomyślnie zgodził się na zostanie w Instytucie i przypilnowanie, by pozostałym uczniom nie stała się krzywda podczas fetowania Nowego Roku – profesorowi zadrgała warga, kiedy wymieniał roześmiane spojrzenia z doktorem McCoyem. – Myślę, że z punktu widzenia naszej sprawy dobrze jest pokazać szerszemu gronu osobę, której zawdzięczamy pokonanie Apocalypso – powiedział już wprost do Rogue.

 _Profesorze_ – pomyślała na tyle głośno, by dać sygnał do telepatycznej rozmowy – _tam będzie dużo ludzi. Nie wiem, czy to jest najbezpieczniejsza opcja i czy przypadkiem wręcz nie zaszkodzę naszej sprawie._

 _Będziemy tam również my –_ usłyszała w swojej głowie bezpieczny głos profesora. – _Postaram się, by to wydarzenie obyło się bez nieprzyjemnych incydentów._

 _Incydentów?_ – Rogue nieomal nie wykrzyczała tego na głos. _– Koncert, na którym nieomal nie straciłam życia i nie zabiłam z tuzina ludzi, w tym naszych ludzi, profesor nazywa incydentem?!_

 _Myślę, że możesz nam zaufać. Nie tylko mnie, ale też reszcie zespołu. Jeśli cokolwiek się stanie, będziemy tuż obok ciebie. Jak zawsze._

Rogue za wszelką cenę starała się nie werbalizować myśli. Siedziała wpatrzona w profesora z zaciśniętymi zębami i odganiała od siebie wszystkie obrazy z tamtego okresu. Znaczące spojrzenia, rozmowy, które milkły, gdy wchodziła do pokoju, przerażenie młodszych dzieciaków. Wszystko to było skutkiem „incydentu" na koncercie. Próbowała wgnieść te wspomnienia pomiędzy głosy innych świadomości, tak, by profesor nie mógł ich odnaleźć. Mimo to usłyszała kolejny telepatyczny przekaz.

 _Rogue_ – to nie był profesor. Przeniosła wzrok na Jean. Dziewczyna, choć speszona, wytrzymała jej spojrzenie. _Naprawdę…?_

Rogue nie pozwoliła jej dokończyć. Zacisnęła dłonie na poręczach krzesła.

\- Pieprzeni telepaci – sarknęła cicho, gdzieś w bok siedzenia, po czym podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na profesora, zupełnie ignorując Jean. – Oczywiście profesorze – powiedziała głośno. – Z największą przyjemnością pójdę na bal do senatora Kelly'ego.

* * *

Centrum handlowe było przepełnione tłumem ludzi. Wylewali się z każdego sklepu, jakby przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy żyli w odseparowanej od cywilizacji dziczy i wreszcie trafili na przyczółek niczym nieskrępowanego konsumpcjonizmu. Tak, jakby wcale nie robili ogromnych zakupów świątecznych zaledwie półtora tygodnia temu.

Rogue z zaciśniętymi zębami mijała kolejnych klientów, którzy bezpardonowo przeciskali się, wpychali bądź niemal sprzed nosa zabierali jej co ciekawsze sukienki, które wynalazła w stosie wyprzedażowych ciuchów. Miała już dość przy drugim sklepie, ale zarówno Kitty, jak i Jean były niewzruszone i cierpliwie szukały swoich kreacji na ostatni dzień roku – Jean na bal u senatora Kelly'ego, Kitty na imprezę w Instytucie, na której miał pojawić się Lance.

\- Wszystko jest strasznie wycięte i odsłaniające ciało – mruknęła Rogue, przeglądając wieszaki w absurdalnie drogim sklepie, którego chyba jedyną zaletą to, że cenami odstraszał większość ludzi. Prócz nich i jednej starszej, wybotoksowanej kobiety po czterdziestce, nie było nikogo.

\- Zawsze możemy dokupić długie, operowe rękawiczki – zauważyła Jean, przyglądając się mocno wydekoltowanej sukience w stylu lat dwudziestych. Rogue uniosła brew, zastanawiając się, czy skromna i ułożona Jeannie rzeczywiście odważyłaby się w czymś takim wystąpić przed kimkolwiek, nie mówiąc już o dwóch setkach wysoko postawionych gości senatora Kelly'ego.

\- Rękawiczki raczej nie uratują tego – odpowiedziała z przekąsem, pokazując kreację, która w gruncie rzeczy składała się z kilku luźno zszytych pasków.

\- Źle się czuję w tym sklepie – wyszeptała Kitty, patrząc kątem oka na znudzoną sprzedawczynię. – Ta sukienka – wskazała na awangardowe, paskowe ubranie – jest więcej warta od wszystkich moich rzeczy, wliczając w to komputer i telefon.

\- Naprawdę? – skrzywiła się Rogue, sięgając od razu po metkę. Gdy zobaczyła cenę, otworzyła szeroko oczy i czym prędzej odwiesiła sukienkę. – Co my tu w ogóle robimy? – zapytała napastliwym szeptem.

W kolejnych sklepach ceny były dużo niższe, ale niestety przekładało się to na nieprzebrane liczby klientów. Po ponad trzech godzinach Jean miała już swoją sukienkę – długą, wyciętą na plecach zieloną kreację, która bardzo niepozornie wyglądała na wieszaku, ale na świetnej figurze Jeannie prezentowała się fantastycznie. Kitty wahała się między tiulową spódnicą a obcisłą, sięgającą kolan sukienką. Rogue kupiła skarpetki w Pikachu.

Gdy godzinę później Kitty miała już kompletną kreację, Jean wymusiła na Rogue, by chociaż zaczęła przymierzać jakieś sukienki. Wybrały jeden z największych sklepów i co chwilę przynosiły jej kolejne kreacje. Ku wielkiej rozpaczy Kitty to nie wyglądało jak w filmie „Pretty Women". Nie było szampana, nie było domyślnej obsługi, nie było oszałamiających kreacji. Był za to zaduch, zdeptane ubrania, stos ciuchów w kącie każdej kabiny, podniecone głosy klientek, znudzone ekspedientki. Była wreszcie marudząca Rogue, której nie pasowało absolutnie wszystko: krój, długość, kolor, materiał. Koszmar.

Kitty siedziała na pufie w szerokim korytarzu pełnym przymierzalni i znudzona przeglądała coś w telefonie. Cały czar związany z zakupami prysnął, pewnie dlatego, że była to już piąta godzina chodzenia po sklepach i już nawet nie umiała zliczyć, ile cudownych sukienek odrzuciła Rogue.

\- A czemu ta ci nie pasuje? – zapytała, gdy usłyszała znajome marudzenie.

\- Nie mogłabym w niej swobodnie chodzić, a o bieganiu już w ogóle nie ma mowy – odparła Rogue przymierzając kolejną kreację w kolorze ciepłego brązu.

\- Biegać? Rogue? Powiesz mi, po co chcesz biegać w sukni? – zapytała Kitty. Jej cierpliwość była na wyczerpaniu, ale dzielnie się trzymała.

\- To tak na wszelki wypadek – odpowiedziała Rogue. – Nie, ta też odpada. Zbyt duży dekolt – dodała po chwili zdejmując kolejną suknię.

\- Masz zamiar ten, biegać na balu sylwestrowym u senatora? – Kitty uniosła pytająco brew, gdy przyniosła naręcze kolejnych ubrań i wręczyła je Rogue.

\- Szczerze mówiąc sama nie wiem, co mam zamiar robić na tym balu – odrzekła z westchnieniem Rogue i wysunęła głowę zza kotary wybierając na chybił-trafił jeden z wieszaków. – Bieganie nie wydaje się takie złe.

\- To po co się na to wszystko zgadzałaś?

\- Usłyszałam wewnętrzny głos nakazujący mi pójść i zmierzyć się z innymi, nie dosłownie oczywiście – odpowiedziała nieco ironicznie Rogue i doszła do wniosku, że aż tak bardzo nie minęła się z prawdą. – Nie wiem, Kitty, co mi odbiło, że się zgodziłam na tą absurdalnie żałosną imprezę w gronie sztywniaków. Bez obrazy dla profesora, oczywiście – dodała, bardziej do siebie niż do Kitty. – A ty już umówiłaś się z Alversem?

\- Nie odpisuje – powiedziała cicho, ściągając usta w cienką linię.

\- Mam jeszcze kilka modeli. – Pojawiła się Jean z naręczem kilku sukienek, które podała do przymierzalni. Kitty sceptycznie spojrzała na ich kolory: czerwienie, róże i pastele. Jean podchwyciła spojrzenie.

\- Wszystkie czarne i szare sukienki już przymierzyła – wyszeptała zniecierpliwiona. – Musimy stąd wyjść z czymkolwiek.

Kitty wzruszyła ramionami. Wiedziała, co za chwilę nastąpi.

\- Nie nałożę na siebie różowej sukienki – usłyszały zirytowany głos Rogue dochodzący zza kotary. Kitty spojrzała znacząco na Jean.

\- Przynajmniej spróbuj – odpowiedziała Jean z zaskakującą cierpliwością. – Nie znajdziemy w sklepie z normalnymi ubraniami sukni w gotyckim stylu, Rogue – dodała zgryźliwie.

\- Myślicie, że profesor by się zgodził, gdybym taką założyła? – Rogue wychyliła się zza kotary. – Bo wiem, gdzie w Nowym Jorku można znaleźć sklep z takimi sukienkami – zamyśliła się. Kitty i Jean wymieniły się przerażonymi spojrzeniami.

\- Nie! – wykrzyknęły jednocześnie. Rogue wzruszyła ramionami i zniknęła za kotarą.

\- To co z tym Alversem, Kitty? – wróciła do tematu Rogue, a Jean, słysząc dźwięk suwaka, odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Nie odzywa się do mnie. Nie mogę z nim nic ustalić – odpowiedziała, siląc się na obojętność. – Nie mam z nim kontaktu od Świąt.

\- Może znowu wpadł w jakieś kłopoty? – zapytała Jean, siadając na wolnej pufie, bezceremonialnie przesuwając leżące tam ubrania.

\- Nie sądzę – odpowiedziała Kitty. – Odczytuje wszystkie wiadomości na facebooku i whatsappie. Więc jeśli ma kłopoty, a nie chce mi o nich powiedzieć, to ja już nie wiem, kim ja dla niego jestem – dodała ciszej. Jean posłała jej łagodny, pocieszający uśmiech.

\- Czyyyyyli Lance Alvers po raz kolejny zawiódł Kitty Pryde – zaintonowała Rogue, wychodząc z przymierzalni ubrana w ciemnoczerwoną sukienkę sięgającą kolan. Ciężki, aksamitny materiał spływał łagodnie po całym ciele, kołysząc się przy każdym ruchu. Grube ramiączka opadały na ramiona, odsłaniając dekolt wycięty w kształt serca. Tam, gdzie nie było materiału, była gęsto tkana ciemnoróżowa koronka. Wystarczyło dodać rękawiczki i Rogue mogła czuć się bezpiecznie. Całość wydawała się być niemal uszyta na miarę, uwzględniając przy tym ograniczenia narzucone przez mutację. – Powinnaś go już dawno rzucić – dokończyła Rogue.

Dziewczęta jednak nic nie mówiły, wpatrywały się w Rogue z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Wydaje mi się, że znalazłyśmy wreszcie sukienkę – powiedziała wreszcie Kitty.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jaką czuję ulgę - dodała Jean, wstając z pufy i podchodząc do Rogue.

Rogue krytycznie spojrzała w lustro i przekrzywiła głowę.

\- Myślicie, że profesor pozwoli mi nałożyć do niej glany?

* * *

Wysoka brunetka przybierała co chwilę nowe pozy. Z każdym kliknięciem aparatu prężyła się w zupełnie inną stronę, zmieniała mimikę i w jednej chwili zmieniała się z uroczej trzpiotki w kobietę-wampa. Odgarniała długie, czarne włosy, zarzucała nimi, obracała się wokół własnej osi, prezentując przy tym obcisłą, krótką sukienkę ozdobioną frędzlami. Gdy wreszcie fotograf powiedział pełne zadowolenia „Mamy to!", przestała grać. Przeciągnęła się i zeszła z planu. Nie zwracając uwagi na kręcących się w pobliżu ludzi, rozebrała się z prezentowanych ubrań i niedbale odrzuciła je na wieszak. Narzuciła na siebie jedwabny szlafrok, niedbale zawiązała go w pasie i usiadła przed swoim lustrem. Gdy asystentka planu przyniosła jej sok pomarańczowy, skinęła głową i z ulgą zaczęła pić. Od rana była na planie zdjęciowym i mimo że za nią już kilka tysięcy zdjęć, to niestety nie widać było końca dnia. Jej menadżer miał zamiar upchnąć wszystkie pomniejsze zlecenia w jeden dzień tylko po to, by od jutra móc iść na dwudniowy urlop. Jego dziewczyna się tego usilnie domagała i nawet zagroziła zerwaniem, jeśli Jimmy nie zorganizuje choć jednego dnia dla niej, zwłaszcza że Boże Narodzenie spędził z dala od domu, a w Sylwestra czekała go praca. Wcale nie musiał tego mówić na głos, wystarczyło, że wyjątkowo często o tym _myślał_.

Modelka wstała z krzesełka i zabierając ze stolika papierosy skierowała się do bocznego wyjścia prowadzącego na wewnętrzny oszklony taras. Przez chwilę obserwowała padający na szklany dach śnieg, a potem wyciągnęła z kieszeni szlafroka papierosy. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że nie wzięła zapalniczki.

\- Niech to szlag… - mruknęła i już miała zawracać się do budynku, gdy obok niej pojawił się przystojny szatyn ubrany w brązowy trencz.

\- Pomóc, cherie? – zapytał z wyczuwalnym francuskim akcentem.

Dziewczyna po chwili lekkiego szoku odzyskała rezon i uśmiechnęła się kącikami ust.

\- No, no, no, kogo ja tu widzę? – odparła i uniosła w górę papierosa, by mężczyzna pomógł jej z odpaleniem. Dotknął go lekko palcem, a końcówka zaczerwieniła się i po chwili dał się poczuć charakterystyczny nikotynowy zapach. – Remy LeBeau tutaj?

\- Oui, cherie – odparł Gambit. – Widzę, że już zeszłaś z wybiegu.

\- Jestem już na to za stara i za gruba – zaśmiała się kobieta. – Teraz zostało mi tylko pozowanie do kalendarzy i bilboardów reklamujących szampony do włosów.

\- Nonsens, cherie – odparł z przekonaniem Remy.

\- Na taką odpowiedź liczyłam – uśmiechnęła się zalotnie dziewczyna i strząsnęła popiół do blaszanej popielniczki. – Co cię tu sprowadza? Czyżbyś się stęsknił za mną? – zapytała, wydmuchując dym.

\- Oui, cherie – odparł z uśmiechem Remy, opierając się plecami o ścianę. – A to, że dostałem zlecenie, by cię odnaleźć, było niemalże błogosławieństwem dla mojej biednej, stęsknionej duszy – powiedział, posyłając czarujący uśmiech. Dziewczyna pokręciła ze śmiechem głową.

\- Chcesz mnie porwać, zabić, czy okraść? – spytała lekkim tonem. – Jeśli tak, to dość niekonwencjonalnie zacząłeś.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy, cherie – odparł. – Remy chciał cię gdzieś zaprosić, cherie – dodał tajemniczo.

\- I potrzebujesz do tego zlecenia, Cajunie? – roześmiała się. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że potrzebujesz dodatkowej, pieniężnej motywacji, by mnie gdzieś wyciągnąć.

\- Na swoją obronę powiem, że mając do wyboru zaproszenie Carol Danvers albo ciebie, bez wahania wybrałem ciebie – odparł Gambit tym samym lekkim tonem.

\- Och, od razu czuję się wyjątkowo. – Dziewczyna zgasiła papierosa o klapę kosza na śmieci i spojrzała na Gambita wyczekująco. – To gdzie mnie zapraszasz?

\- Remy chciałby zaprosić cię na sztywny, nudny bal sylwestrowy dla ważniaków – zaoferował, pochylając się do dziewczyny i patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

\- Mój ulubiony typ imprezy. – Dziewczyna uniosła brew, nie spuszczając wzroku z czarno-czerwonych oczu Gambita.

\- Mam rozumieć, że Betsy się zgadza? – zapytał cicho.

\- Żebyś wiedział, że Betsy się zgadza. Ale mam swoją cenę – odparła, wpijając się w jego wargi.


	9. Jesteś głupcem, LeBeau

We trójkę zbiegali po marmurowych schodach ratusza. Rogue zdjęła pantofle i, trzymając je w dłoniach, przeskakiwała po kilka stopni naraz. Tuż za nią biegł Remy oraz zdyszany senator Kelly. Dźwięk ich kroków niósł się echem po całej klatce schodowej.

\- Tylko proszę zachować spokój – Rogue odwróciła się do senatora. – Nie chcemy, by zorientowała się, że wiemy, kim jest.

\- O-Oczywiście – sapnął Kelly.

Tuż przed drzwiami do auli, w której trwała zabawa, Rogue nałożyła pantofle i przeczesała włosy. Wymieniła spojrzenie z Remym i jak gdyby nigdy nic pchnęła wielkie drzwi. Zastali jedynie puste stoliki oraz pozostawione instrumenty. Brakowało nawet obsługi.

\- Tam – Remy wskazał na przeszklone drzwi prowadzące na taras. Tuż za nimi stali zagubieni goście i odliczali ostatnie sekundy do północy. Cała trójka szybko udała się w ich kierunku. Gdy otwierali drzwi, pozostały cztery sekundy do Nowego Roku.

Rogue potoczyła wzrokiem po zebranych, którzy odwróceni do niej plecami wpatrywali się w tarczę zegara znajdującego się na wieży po drugiej stronie placu.

Trzy sekundy do Nowego Roku.

Udało jej się dostrzec płomiennie rude włosy Jean. Posłała Gambitowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i pobiegła w jej kierunku.

Dwie sekundy do Nowego Roku.

Nim udało jej się przebiec zaledwie parę kroków, usłyszała za sobą wrzask senatora Kelly'ego.

\- Znajduje się tutaj groźny mutant! Zachowajcie ostrożność! – wykrzyczał senator w kierunku zebranych. Rogue z bólem musiała przyznać, że głos miał donośny.

Wraz z ostatnim biciem zegara wystrzeliły fajerwerki, a wraz z nimi wybuchła prawdziwa panika.

 _5 godzin wcześniej_

\- Scott! Scott! – W korytarzu dzielącym pokoje uczniów dał się słyszeć zaniepokojony głos Jean. – Gdzie jesteś?

Jean wychynęła zza drzwi swojej sypialni. Uśmiechnęła się na widok przystojnego młodzieńca idącego w jej kierunku. Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech i spojrzał z zachwytem na rudowłosą kobietę. _Jego_ kobietę. Jean zawsze była piękna. Zniewalająco lśniące włosy w kolorze zachodzącego słońca. Aksamitnie zielone oczy, których spojrzenie onieśmielało i ekscytowało zarazem. I uśmiech. Szczery, dobry uśmiech. A teraz stała tu, przed nim, w obcisłej ciemnozielonej sukni sięgającej ziemi, za to z imponującym rozcięciem sięgającym wysoko ponad kolano. Uwagę skupiała nie tylko jej piękna twarz, ale również smakowity dekolt i kształtne ramiona. Była zjawiskowa. A co najbardziej uwiodło Scotta to fakt, że pięknu zewnętrznemu towarzyszyła równie piękna dusza i szlachetny charakter.

Szczęściarz ze mnie – pomyślał, uśmiechając się do siebie.

\- Na co się tak patrzysz? – zapytała Jean, wyrywając go z rozmyślań.

\- Na ciebie – odrzekł z błyskiem w oku Scott i założył jej za ucho kosmyk, który wypadł z niedbale związanego kucyka. Uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze i pocałował ją delikatnie w usta.

\- Scott – mruknęła Jean, ale nie przerwała pocałunku. – Zawołałam cię, bo chcę, byś pomógł mi wybrać naszyjnik – zaczęła, gdy tylko oderwali od siebie wargi.

\- Chcesz, żebym nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od twojego dekoltu? – zapytał figlarnie Scott, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Jean w tym czasie wyjęła z drewnianej szkatuły dwie kolie.

\- Scott, nie gadaj głupot – żachnęła się dziewczyna, a na jej twarzy rozkwitł rumieniec. – Który wybrać? – Przyłożyła oba naszyjniki do swojej szyi i spojrzała pytająco na Scotta.

\- Może ten? – odparł Scott i wyciągnął z kieszeni garnituru niewielkie podłużne pudełeczko. Jean sięgnęła po nie zaskoczona i zerknęła na Scotta. Ten ponaglił ją wzrokiem i dziewczyna zdjęła wieczko. Na aksamitnej poduszeczce znajdował się drobny złoty łańcuszek, na którym wisiał oprawiony w złotą ramkę ciemnozielony kamień.

\- Szmaragd…? – wyszeptała Jean, patrząc na naszyjnik.

\- Tak. Dostałem to od Alexa, gdy spędzałem u niego Święta. Należał do naszej mamy. Teraz chcę, byś to ty go nosiła, Jean.

\- S-Scott, j-ja… nie wiem, co powiedzieć… J-ja nie mogę… - zaczęła się jąkać, wciąż patrząc na naszyjnik.

\- Jean – odparł Scott i chwycił ją delikatnie za ramiona. – Kocham cię i chcę, byś to nosiła.

Jean spojrzała mu w oczy i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Po chwili objęła Scotta i wyszeptała mu do ucha:

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Scott.

Rogue z zażenowaniem przewróciła oczami. Wcale nie chciała ich podsłuchiwać. Mogli zamknąć drzwi i wtedy się migdalić. _Och, Scott, jaki piękny ten naszyjnik, och, Jean, to ty jesteś piękna, nie, Scott, nie mów tak, och Jean, blablabla_ – prychnęła lekko Rogue i wróciła do swojego pokoju z sypialni Rahne i Tabithy. Wspólnie z Kitty i Jean kupiły suknię, pończochy ( _Och, no co ty, Rogue! Rajstopy?! Kto teraz nosi rajstopy?!_ ), nowe rękawiczki, a nawet bieliznę, a zapomniały o czymś tak kluczowym, jak buty. Dopiero awaryjny telefon do Rahne uratował je przed gorączkowymi poszukiwaniami szpilek na kilka godzin przed balem. Rahne na szczęście nosiła ten sam numer obuwia co Rogue i – znowu na szczęście – miała zupełnie inny styl od niej, dzięki czemu Rogue i Kitty mogły przebierać w kilkunastu parach szpilek. Jak to stwierdziła fachowo Kitty, poszły w _ten, total look_ i wybrały wysokie pantofle w kolorze czerwonego wina ze złotą podeszwą.

\- Wyluzuj, mają platformę z przodu, więc będziesz mogła w nich chodzić – dodała jej otuchy Kitty.

Rogue zerknęła jedynie z powątpiewaniem na współlokatorkę. Te buty bardziej przypominały broń białą, niż coś, w czym można chodzić.

Teraz, na niewiele ponad godzinę przed balem, stała na środku pokoju ubrana w szlafrok. Na głowie miała wciąż zawinięty ręcznik, a na twarzy ani grama makijażu.

\- Jestem w czarnej dupie – pomyślała. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Jean zostały jeszcze do ułożenia włosy, a mimo to zaczęła się szykować już po obiedzie, Rogue czekała ciężka przeprawa.

* * *

Czwórka odświętnie ubranych mieszkańców Instytutu czekała w holu przy drzwiach wyjściowych. Mieli wyjechać już kilka minut temu, jednak jedna osoba wciąż potrzebowała czasu.

\- Co ona tam robi? – rzuciła w przestrzeń Jean i spojrzała na Ororo. Storm, ubrana w długą, zabudowaną czarną suknię odwzajemniła spojrzenie, ale nie odpowiedziała. Profesor wydawał się nie zdradzać zniecierpliwienia, za to Scott chodził nerwowo w kółko.

\- Idę po nią – westchnął w końcu. Sprężystym krokiem doskoczył do schodów, kiedy u ich szczytu pojawiła się Rogue. Jeśli dla takiego efektu musieli czekać, to, Scott musiał przyznać, było warto. Rogue zawsze nosiła się w stylu zbuntowanej gothki, z glanami, skórą i tym podobnymi bzdurami. Czasem podśmiechiwał się wspólnie z Jean z przerysowanego makijażu i pieszczochów na nadgarstkach, ale trzeba przyznać, że Rogue trzymała się konsekwentnie tego stylu. Aż do teraz. Była ubrana w aksamitną, rozkloszowaną suknię w kolorze ciemnego różu sięgającą kolan. Szerokie ramiączka sukienki opadały jej aż na ramiona, odsłaniając przy tym dekolt. Cholera, ona ma piersi – pomyślał zszokowany Scott. – Przepraszam – bąknął w myślach, gdy przypomniał sobie, co potrafi jego dziewczyna. Nagą skórę Rogue miała zakrytą za pomocą transparentnej, gęstej, ciemnej siateczki, a dłonie skrywały rękawiczki z cienkiej skóry w kolorze bardzo zbliżonym do koloru sukni. I, co zauważył Scott z jeszcze większym zaskoczeniem, Rogue miała na sobie szpilki. Najprawdziwsze szpilki.

Dopiero po chwili Scott zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi z otwartą buzią, z jedną ręką uniesioną w kierunku poręczy schodów, a drugą zawieszoną gdzieś w powietrzu. Potrząsnął głową zmieszany i poczekał, aż Rogue zejdzie po schodach.

\- Nigdy nie szykowałam się na bal, więc nie sądziłam, że tyle czasu na to schodzi – mruknęła przepraszającym tonem i z pomocą Scotta nałożyła swoją puchową kurtkę, która nijak nie pasowała do jej kreacji.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz, Rogue – stwierdził profesor, po czym zwrócił się do Scotta. – Jesteśmy gotowi? Możemy już ruszać?

 _4 godziny wcześniej_

Rogue siedziała oparta na łokciu przy okrągłym stoliku i dłubała widelcem w kawałku mięsa. Obok niej, po prawej, siedział Scott, natomiast dwa krzesła po lewej pozostawały wolne. Dalej siedziała Ororo, obok niej, na wózku, był profesor, a później Jean. Cała czwórka ze smakiem, ale z wyuczoną elegancją i gracją, spożywała pierwszy posiłek podany na najbardziej drętwym melanżu w całym Nowym Jorku. Rogue z zazdrością myślała o Kurcie, Kitty i Bobbym, którzy w tej chwili zaczynali maraton American Horror Story. Bobby pewnie przemycił jakiś alkohol, Kurt zajął się jedzeniem, a Kitty… Kitty im nie przeszkadzała, dzięki czemu cały wieczór wypadnie wyśmienicie. Rogue westchnęła żałośnie i upiła łyk wina. Tyle w tym dobrego, że chociaż dzisiaj profesor nie karze szlabanem za picie alkoholu. Choć, kto wie, może jutro oznajmi, że za każdy kieliszek wina Rogue ma napisać jeden referat? Dziewczyna na chwilę się zawahała zatrzymując wzrok na profesorze, po czym dopiła resztkę wina. Pisanie referatów jest lepsze od siedzenia tu na trzeźwo – pomyślała i w duchu przeklęła dość wysoką odporność na alkohol, którą wchłonęła od Logana. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ta zdolność ostała się na dłużej, niż zazwyczaj to bywało przy absorpcji. Właściwie to nie znikała w ogóle. Oczywiście Rogue nie powiedziała o tym nikomu, a już zwłaszcza profesorowi. Mimo że była to ważna informacja dotycząca jej mutacji, obawiała się reakcji na stwierdzenie „profesorze, zauważyłam, że mogę pić więcej alkoholu niż do tej pory, czy możemy o tym porozmawiać?".

Rogue z wdzięcznością uśmiechnęła się do kelnera, który dolał jej wina. Później ponownie z wdzięcznością pomyślała o Loganie i jego zdolnościach.

Kilka minut później wiele par ruszyło na parkiet, w tym Scott i Jean. Rogue bezwiednie obserwowała, jak wirują przy energicznych nutach wygrywanych przez zespół. Ororo i profesor stali kilka metrów od niej i pogrążeni byli w rozmowie z senatorem Kellym i dwoma innymi mężczyznami, których Rogue kojarzyła z programów informacyjnych. Kelly na pierwszy rzut wydawał się sceptycznie nastawiony do profesora. Stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i patrzył to na Ororo, to na profesora, który teraz z łagodnym uśmiechem coś tłumaczył.

Rogue postanowiła dołączyć do towarzystwa dorosłych, posłuchać z uwagą, o czym rozmawiają, grzecznie odpowiadać i uśmiechać się w odpowiednich momentach. Tak, takie miała na dzisiaj zadanie – być normalną, zwyczajną dziewczyną, której jedynym mankamentem było to, że obezwładniała ludzi dotykiem. I niestety nie była to metafora.

\- Dobry wieczór – przywitała się sztywno z senatorem i jego towarzyszami. Kelly rzucił jej przeciągłe spojrzenie.

\- Dobry wieczór, Rogue – odpowiedział wreszcie, wciąż uważnie obserwując byłą uczennicę.

\- Panowie, to jest moja podopieczna, Rogue – profesor Xavier przedstawił ją pozostałej dwójce. – Rogue, to jest pan Dawson, sekretarz senatora Kelly'ego – gruby, lekko spocony mężczyzna po trzydziestce skinął jej głową – a to pan Carter, pracownik biura pana Kelly'ego. – Niewysoki, dość przystojny mężczyzna o krótko przystrzyżonych włosach uśmiechnął się do Rogue. Ta jedynie obrzuciła go spojrzeniem.

\- To twoja uczennica, Charles? – dopytał Dawson, dopatrując się w Rogue widocznych śladów mutacji. Zatrzymał spojrzenie na białym pasemku.

\- Tak, jest w naszym Instytucie od ponad trzech lat – przytaknął Xavier.

\- I co… potrafi? – Dawson starał się, by jego głos nie zdradzał zdenerwowania sytuacją. Nieczęsto zdarza mu się przebywać w towarzystwie _tych innych_. A przynajmniej Dawson miał nadzieję, że to było jego pierwsze spotkanie z mutantem, tym bardziej, że wyglądają normalnie, jak ludzie. Poczuł kropelki potu na czole.

\- Jestem niezła z literatury – odparła Rogue. – I zazwyczaj mam najlepszy wynik w Candy Crash Saga.

Xavierowi zadrgał kącik ust, Storm zachowała poważną twarz. Dawson zaczerwienił się po końcówki uszu.

\- Rogue ma trującą skórę – wyjaśnił jadowicie senator Kelly, uważnie wpatrując się w dziewczynę. – Jej dotyk może spowodować nawet śpiączkę.

Dawson przełknął ślinę, natomiast Carter przestał się przyjaźnie uśmiechać do Rogue, niezauważalnie zwiększając odległość między nimi. Nastała ciężka do zniesienia cisza. Dla wszystkich z wyjątkiem Rogue, która miała ochotę po prostu wzruszyć ramionami i mruknąć, że to przecież nic takiego. Ratunek przyszedł niespodziewanie w postaci przystojnego, wysokiego blondyna.

\- Rogue – przywitał się z uśmiechem Warren Worthington III, ujmując Rogue za ramiona. – Witam, panno Munroe, witam pana, profesorze – zwrócił się do pozostałych, na samym końcu wymieniając uprzejme skinienie z Kellym i jego ludźmi. – Nie sądziłem, że was tutaj spotkam. Gdybym wiedział, z pewnością nie nudziłbym się przy tamtym stoliku – wskazał na oddalony o kilkanaście kroków stół, przy którym siedzieli teraz jego rodzice w otoczeniu znajomych. Angel, bo tak brzmiał pseudonim operacyjny Warrena, działał incognito. Nikt, poza X – Menami i jego rodzicami, nie wiedział o jego mutacji.

\- Miło nam cię zobaczyć, Warrenie – odparł uprzejmie profesor Xavier. Ororo uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Ostatnio widziała się z Warrenem na pogrzebie Evana. Wspomnienia wyraźnie powróciły, bo jej twarz stężała w krzywym, lekko wymuszonym uśmiechu.

\- Przepraszam – rzekła – ale muszę was na chwilę zostawić.

Wszyscy obserwowali, jak smukła sylwetka O. oddala się w kierunku jednych z kilku drzwi prowadzących na taras.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przerwałem żadnej ważnej rozmowy – przełamał ciszę Warren z szarmanckim uśmiechem.

\- Ależ skąd, panie Worthington – odparł Kelly, bystro obserwując młodzieńca. – Rozmawialiśmy właśnie o różnorakich talentach uczniów profesora Xaviera. Chciałby pan się może czymś z nami podzielić w tym temacie?

Ton wypowiedzi Kelly'ego był iście zjadliwy, nawet jak na jego normy. Dla kogoś, kto nie znał sytuacji, pytanie mogło wydać się niewinne, jednak zarówno Warren, jak i Rogue podobnie zinterpretowali wypowiedź senatora – Kelly wiedział, że Warren był mutantem.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że chciałbym – odparł Warren, patrząc prosto w oczy senatorowi. – Rogue ma na przykład niesamowity talent do tańca i chciałbym się o tym przekonać osobiście. – To mówiąc, ujął Rogue za dłoń i poprowadził na parkiet, gdzie grano właśnie jakąś szybką, wesołą piosenkę. Wszystkie pary wkoło wirowały, często przypadkowo zderzając się z innymi ludźmi na parkiecie. Rogue posłała Warrenowi sceptyczne spojrzenie.

\- Wcale nie mam niesamowitego talentu do tańca – oznajmiła, unosząc brew. Mimo to szła w kierunku, w którym szedł Warren. – I oboje o tym wiemy.

\- Uważam, że póki nie spróbujesz, nie możemy być pewni w stu procentach – odparł Warren, otwierając przeszklone drzwi na taras i puszczając Rogue przodem. – Zauważyłem jednak, że chyba masz kłopoty – dodał i oparł się o marmurową kolumnę. Rogue z ulgą odetchnęła i spojrzała za siebie, gdzie za drzwiami, w rzęsiście oświetlonej sali, wirowały w tańcu pary. Teraz stała w relatywnie cichym, chłodnym miejscu, gdzie mogła wreszcie przestać się sztucznie uśmiechać i z krzywym uśmiechem zapewniać, że nic jej nie szkodzi, że ktoś na nią wpadł, potrącił lub szturchnął.

\- Nienawidzę takich skupisk – wyrzuciła z siebie.

\- To również zdążyłem już zauważyć – odrzekł Warren i posłał jej przyjazny uśmiech. – Twoja obecność tutaj, jak rozumiem, nie wyszła z twojej inicjatywy?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – prychnęła Rogue. – To pomysł profesora. Wolałabym już sesję z Loganem o czwartej nad ranem – dodała.

\- Jego tutaj nie ma? – zapytał, wyciągając z marynarki paczkę papierosów. Gestem wskazał na nie i na Rogue, na co dziewczyna pokręciła głową. – Nie będę ci przeszkadzał, jeśli zapalę?

\- Logan zazwyczaj cuchnie jak stara popielniczka, więc już dawno ten zapach przestał mi przeszkadzać. Nie to, że uważam, że ty pachniesz jak stara popielniczka – zapewniła Rogue, zdając sobie sprawę z gafy, jaką popełniła. Warren jednak jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko i odpalił papierosa, zaciągając się przy tym mocno.

\- Tego mi było trzeba – oznajmił, wydmuchując dym. – Mówiąc, że się _nudziłem_ przy stoliku moich rodziców, ledwie musnąłem temat. Równie pasjonujące byłoby obserwowanie, jak rośnie mech. W spowolnieniu – dodał, ponownie zaciągając się papierosem.

\- Przynajmniej już się z nimi pogodziłeś– odparła Rogue.

\- Jeśli można to tak nazwać – odrzekł Warren, marszcząc przy tym czoło i unosząc brwi. Rozejrzał się ostrożnie, czy przypadkiem w pobliżu ktoś się nie kręcił – Nie chcą mnie już wydziedziczyć, a to niewątpliwy progres. Mało tego, nie chcą już odpiłowywać moich skrzydeł. Cholernie się z tego cieszę – dodał szeptem, zaciągając się papierosem i wypuszczając kółeczka dymu nikotynowego.

\- Czemu nie zamieszkasz w Instytucie? – spytała Rogue, obserwując, jak kółeczka łagodnie się przerzedzają i wreszcie znikają. To pytanie już dawno cisnęło jej się na usta. Warren często odwiedzał Instytut, czasem nawet pomagał w niektórych misjach. Odrzucenie maski i przyznanie się do prawdziwej tożsamości byłoby trudne dla niego, ale w Instytucie znalazłby azyl.

\- Bo to byłby jednoznaczny dowód na to, że jestem mutantem – odrzekł Warren, wzruszając ramionami. – A teraz nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Nie przed kampanią wyborczą mojego ojca.

\- Strzelam, że troska o karierę polityczną twojego ojca nie jest twoim pomysłem – mruknęła Rogue. Angel uśmiechnął się krzywo, zaciągając się papierosem.

\- Wiesz, jak ciężko mi bez latania? – spytał po chwili, posyłając spojrzenie wysoko w niebo.

\- Potrafię sobie wyobrazić – odrzekła Rogue. – Też czasami mam taką cholerną ochotę użyć swojej mocy, ale oni… och, czekaj, nie, nie mam takiej ochoty – dodała, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

\- Tęskniłem za twoim poczuciem humoru, Rogue – odparł Warren, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Kiedyś zabiorę cię na wycieczkę – dodał, znacząco patrząc na niebo nad nimi.

\- Trzymam za słowo – odrzekła.

\- Zmarzłaś? – dopiero teraz Warren zauważył, że od kilku chwil Rogue coraz częściej zerka w kierunku ciepłej sali balowej. Zaciągnął się ostatni raz i zgasił papierosa o metalowy kosz na śmieci.

\- Co cię naprowadziło na ten trop? Moje dreszcze czy szczękanie zębami? – odparła półżartem Rogue, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Trafili akurat na moment, gdy zespół grał nieco wolniejszą piosenkę. Na parkiecie było już dużo mniej par niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Rogue wśród nich dojrzała Scotta i Jean. Wtuleni w siebie, Jean z przymkniętymi powiekami oparła głowę o Scotta, który pochylony szeptał jej coś na ucho. Jean leniwie się uśmiechnęła i przytuliła go mocniej.

\- Może jednak zatańczymy? – usłyszała Warrena, który najprawdopodobniej nieprzytomny wzrok Rogue odczytał jako cichą intencję.

\- Nie, naprawdę – odparła, odrywając wzrok od Scotta i Jean. Przez bardzo krótki moment poczuła falę pełną negatywnych emocji: beznadziei, bezsensu i bezsilności. Nie wiedziała, czym było to spowodowane. Widok Scotta, który nie widział świata poza Jean? Fakt, że mogli tańczyć bez ryzyka, że jedno z nich zaraz upadnie i straci przytomność, bo nieopacznie dotknęło nagiej skóry towarzyszki? Czy może po prostu chodziło o…

\- Rodzice mnie wołają – przerwał jej rozmyślania Warren, z konsternacją patrząc na stolik, przy którym obok jego rodziców siedział senator Kelly. – Do zobaczenia, Rogue – pożegnał ją i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, po czym głęboko westchnął i z poczuciem bezsilności ruszył w kierunku stolika. Wiedział, że ta rozmowa nie będzie czymś z gatunku _small talk_.

Rogue tymczasem raz jeszcze rzuciła okiem na Jean i Scotta, a następnie pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. Nie wiedziała, co czuje. Miała mętlik w głowie. Zgarnęła kieliszek wina z tacy przechodzącego obok kelnera, skierowała się na przeciwległy koniec sali, gdzie w równym rzędzie wzdłuż ściany ustawiono kilka krzeseł. Usiadła na jednym z nich i sącząc powoli cierpki trunek, wyszukała wzrokiem Jean i Scotta, wciąż tańczących, i dyskretnie ich obserwując, oddała się rozmyślaniom na temat czynników rzutujących na przeżycie udanej imprezy. Ta impreza nie zaczęła się obiecująco i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miało się to zmienić.

* * *

\- Dlaczego oni po prostu nie opuszczą tego domu? – zapytała półgłosem Kitty, wpatrując się w ekran telewizora. Oglądali pierwszy sezon American Horror Story. Mieli do dyspozycji najlepsze do tego miejsce – największy telewizor z wypasionym zestawem dolby surround. Mało tego – byli zupełnie sami w domu, jeśli nie liczyć profesora McCoya, który swoim zwyczajem siedział w MedLabie i raczej mało prawdopodobne było, by dołączył do trójki nastolatków. Wcześniej się przygotowali na ten wieczór – prócz oczywistych przekąsek, takich jak chipsy, nachosy, ciastka, skrzydełka z kurczaka i wiele, wiele innych rzeczy, których normalna trójka nastolatków nie jest w stanie pochłonąć w ciągu trzech dni, mieli również hektolitry napojów, także tych procentowych. Naturalnie nie chcieli sprowadzić na siebie kłopotów, toteż ograniczyli się jedynie do szampana i niewielkich buteleczek z gotowymi drinkami.

Oczywiście impreza miała wyglądać inaczej, ale regularna zabawa z muzyką, świetnymi kreacjami oraz dużą ilością jedzenia była bez sensu, jeśli żaden z zaproszonych gości spoza Instytutu nie zadeklarował przyjścia. W sumie nie było co się dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie nastroje społeczne względem mutantów. Nawet Bractwo Złych Mutantów nie raczyło odpowiedzieć (poza Toddem, który odpisał krótkim „xD"), toteż plany musiały zostać zmienione. O ile dla Bobby'ego i Kurta nie było to większym problemem, tak Kitty aż do końca wahała się, czy założyć swoją nową sukienkę i przynajmniej udawać, że oto dobrze się bawi w ostatni dzień roku. Lance odpisał jedynie, że ma coś ważnego do załatwienia i o ósmej wieczorem Kitty musiała zaakceptować fakt, że jej chłopak wcale nie chciał sprawić jej niespodzianki i naprawdę nie przyjdzie. Przebrała się w zwykłe dżinsy, zmyła makijaż i związała włosy z powrotem w kucyk. I tak oto skończyła siedząc na kanapie z podkulonymi nogami w kolanach i oglądała telewizję. W ostatni dzień rok. Po prostu bomba.

\- Nie mają gdzie się przeprowadzić – przypomniał Bobby, w skupieniu śledzący akcję. – Nie stać ich na wynajęcie mieszkania.

\- Ta stara blondyna jest jakaś podejrzana – zauważył Kurt kilka minut później. Sięgnął po miskę z chipsami i wymacał w niej dno. – Gdzie są chipsy?

\- W kuchni, mogę pójść po nie – zaoferowała się Kitty. – Ale zatrzymajcie film, okej?

Wstała, zgarnęła trzy puste miski i skierowała się do kuchni. W całym domu było cicho i ciemno – tylko poświata bijąca od telewizora w salonie przypominała, że ktoś tu jest. Kitty zaświecała światła na całej ścieżce do kuchni. Nie to, że bała się jakiegoś tam serialu o duchach. Nie to również, że wolałaby obejrzeć maraton Glee lub Gossip Girl, ale była w mniejszości. Gdyby chociaż dziewczyny wróciły… Amara lub Rahne… Nawet Tabitha. Kitty westchnęła i zasunęła suwak swojej zwykłej, codziennej bluzy. Nie tak sobie wyobrażała tego sylwestra. Nie w domowych ciuchach, wydeptanych kapciach i z miską chipsów. Dlaczego Lance musiał mieć coś pilnego do załatwienia właśnie dzisiaj?

Sięgnęła po paczkę Lay's, wsypała jej zawartość do miski, zgarnęła również ciastka i butelkę Coca – Coli, tak obładowana wróciła do pokoju.

\- Mieliście na mnie poczekać – powiedziała z wyrzutem, gdy zauważyła, że ominęło ją jakieś dziesięć minut filmu.

\- Nie marudź, Kitty, tylko siadaj i przestań zasłaniać – mruknął Bobby i zmienił pozycję, by lepiej widzieć ekran.

\- Wiecie co – odparła, trzymając ręce na biodrach – oglądajcie beze mnie. Idę się przejść.

\- Was? Gdzie niby chcesz iść? – zapytał zszokowany Kurt, z trudem odrywając oczy od ekranu. Sięgnął po pilota i zapauzował odcinek, na co Bobby cmoknął z dezaprobatą.

\- Na ten, spacer – odrzekła Kitty, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Teraz? Na kilka godzin przed końcem Roku? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Kurt.

\- A co to za różnica?! – wybuchła Kitty. – Dzień jak każdy inny! – Odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła do holu. Z trudem powstrzymywała łzy. Była zła. Wściekła. Czuła się samotna, opuszczona i niezrozumiana. Próbowała uspokoić oddech, stłumić chęć wybuchnięcia płaczem. Przysiadła na niewysokim stoliku. Z salonu dobiegały odgłosy rozmów – chłopcy wrócili do oglądania filmu. Nie obchodziła ich ani trochę. Biedna, samotna Kitty. Zawsze chętna do pomocy i pocieszenia, teraz, gdy sama tego potrzebowała, nie miała nikogo.

Z poczuciem dojmującej beznadziejności sięgnęła po kurtkę i zimowe buty. Ubrała się, w biegu nałożyła czapkę i przefazowała przez drzwi wejściowe. W kieszeni kurtki wymacała iPoda, założyła słuchawki i przeklęła w duchu wyczucie sytuacji – pierwszą piosenką tego wieczoru było „Supergirl" Reamonn.

\- _Supergirls don't cry_ , Kitty – mruknęła do siebie, wycierając łzy spływające z jej niebieskich oczu.

 _3 godziny wcześniej_

Przestała liczyć kieliszki, ale póki co tylko lekko szumiało jej w głowie. Wciąż obserwowała ludzi bawiących się na parkiecie. Scott i Jean gdzieś znikli, więc teraz przeskakiwała jedynie wzrokiem od pary do pary. Upiła kolejny łyk wina.

\- Nie jesteś na to za młoda? – usłyszała pytanie gdzieś nad sobą. Znudzona, uniosła pytająco głowę i zobaczyła przed sobą senatora Kelly'ego, który teraz patrzył na nią karcącym wzrokiem.

\- Na co? Na śmiertelnie groźne walki z jakimiś pomylonymi mutantami, czy na picie wina? – dopytała z ironią. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Kelly jedynie uniósł kąciki ust, co pewnie w jego mniemaniu było uśmiechem. – Jeśli na to pierwsze jestem gotowa, to na to drugie tym bardziej – dodała wzruszając ramionami.

\- To, że jesteś obdarzona mocą, nie oznacza, że możesz robić więcej niż inni – odrzekł twardo Kelly.

\- Z moją mocą? Robić więcej niż inni? – prychnęła patrząc na tulące się do siebie pary. – Bardzo pan się myli, dyrektorze, och, przepraszam, senatorze – poprawiła z sarkastycznym uśmiechem – Kelly.

\- Sądzisz, że twoja moc cię ogranicza? – dopytał z niedowierzaniem senator. Rogue nie miała pojęcia, o co mu chodzi, czego od niej chce i w ogóle dlaczego z nią rozmawia.

\- W porównaniu z innymi, na pewno – odparła nieco zbita z tropu.

Kelly spojrzał na nią nieco zdumiony, później ściągnął brwi i z zasępioną miną odwrócił się i odszedł. Rogue, zdezorientowana, odprowadziła go wzrokiem aż zniknął w tłumie gości. Wzruszyła ramionami i upiła kolejny łyk.

\- Co za beznadziejny wieczór – mruknęła i wróciła do obserwowania tańczących.

* * *

Kitty, pochłonięta rozmyślaniami, którym towarzyszyła dołująca muzyka (swoją drogą Kitty musiała się poważnie natrudzić, by w swojej playliście odnaleźć jakieś smutne piosenki. Dlatego sporo czasu spędziła na przełączaniu kolejnych piosenek, które nie pasowały do jej sytuacji, a których na co dzień często słuchała. Postanowiła, że jutro wrzuci na iPoda więcej smutnych, płaczliwych piosenek.), nie zauważyła nawet, jak bardzo oddaliła się od Instytutu. Dotarła do centrum Bayville, gdzie mijali ją weseli, żartujący ludzie, niektórzy już dość intensywnie witający Nowy Rok. Czasem słychać było wystrzał fajerwerków, mimo że do północy były jeszcze ponad dwie godziny.

Kitty miała nadzieję, że pośród tych tłumów, które widziała, dostrzeże Lance'a. Była to absurdalna myśl, z pewnością z gatunku tych „życzeniowych". Wyobrażała sobie, jak unosi się dumą, jak Lance błaga ją o wybaczenie. Albo jak widzi go całującego się z jakąś lafiryndą, podchodzi do niego, strzela mu z liścia i tłumaczy temu babsztylowi, jak okropną kreaturę wybrała sobie do wymiany ten, płynów ustrojowych. Lub jak widzi go, biegnącego z kwiatami i pluszowym misiem, mknącego do swojej kochanej Kitty, by ją przeprosić za to, że jest beznadziejnym głupkiem, który zostawił ją, swoją kochaną Kitty, zupełnie samą w taki dzień jak dziś.

\- Co za palant – mruknęła do siebie, kopiąc przy tym Bogu ducha winną ławkę. Noga przefazowała przez metalowe okucia, co Kitty przyjęła z wściekłym mruknięciem. – Nic mi się dzisiaj nie udaje!

Pociągając nosem i wycierając łzy, szła dalej. Noc była pogodna, na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Gwiazdy też nie świeciły, ale w taką noc jak ta można było o nich zapomnieć – gdzieniegdzie rozbłyskiwały fajerwerki, wystrzelone przez niecierpliwych Nowego Roku ludzi. Śnieg przyjemnie skrzypiał pod butami, mróz nie był aż tak silny, słowem – idealna pogoda do hucznego świętowania.

Sama nie wiedziała, kiedy dotarła do miejsca, w którym powinien stać dom Bractwa Złych Mutantów. Spodziewała się zastać tam ruinę po ataku Sentinels, ale zamiast tego zobaczyła normalnie wyglądający budynek. Zaskoczona podeszła bliżej, aż po samo ogrodzenie. Doskonale było widać, które części pozostały całe po zburzeniu, gdyż odcinały się od świeżo postawionych, ceglanych ścian. Wszędzie zostały wstawione już okna, a drzwi wejściowe ukryte były za folią. Ponury budynek, przy którym wciąż stały ukryte pod plandekami materiały budowlane, straszył samotnością i pustką. W oknach nie było firanek, nigdzie nie świeciło się światło. Wyglądał jak opuszczony, ale… cały.

W życiu by nie uwierzyła, że to zasługa Lance i jego ekipy. Ktoś musiał odbudować ich dom.

Lance'a nie ma zatem w Bayville – pomyślała Kitty, wciąż patrząc na opuszczony budynek. Chyba że spędza sylwestra u kogoś innego… Niby u kogo? Prócz swoich pomylonych współlokatorów i nas nie ma nikogo. A może znowu wpadł w kłopoty? Czy to zadanie, które pochłonęło go w ostatni dzień roku, jest formą zapłaty za odbudowanie ich rudery?

\- Lance, głupku, co się z tobą dzieje… - mruknęła Kitty ze zmarszczonym troską czołem. Może pochopnie go oceniła? Może nie powinna być zła? Wyciągnęła z kieszeni kurtki telefon. Dopiero teraz zauważyła sześć nieodebranych połączeń od Kurta. Zignorowała je i wyszukała numer do Lance'a. Nie rozmawiała z nim od czasu, gdy obwieścił jej, że nie spędzi z nią sylwestra. Czy powinna zadzwonić teraz? I co mu powie? „Lance, gdzie jesteś?". Nonsens. Wyjdzie na jakąś napastliwą, zazdrosną babę. Schowała telefon, raz jeszcze zerknęła na tonący w ciemnościach dom i, powłócząc nogami, ruszyła w kierunku Instytutu.

 _2 godziny temu_

Nieco głodna, ruszyła wzdłuż parkietu i starając się nie dotykać tańczących nawet skrawkiem sukienki, przesuwała się do przodu w kierunku swojego stolika. Gdy była zaledwie kilka metrów od niego, poczuła, że ktoś łapie ją za rękę. Wystraszona, obejrzała się za siebie. Czuła, że z twarzy odpływa jej krew, a serce zaraz wyrwie się z klatki piersiowej. Przed nią stał Gambit ubrany w czarny, elegancki garnitur. Poza tym wyglądał jak zawsze – z lekkim zarostem, z włosami niedbale opadającymi na czoło i z tym niepodrabialnym błyskiem w oku, widocznym nawet pomimo soczewek nadających jego oczom naturalny wygląd. Jeśli zazwyczaj wyglądał świetnie, teraz wyglądał sto razy lepiej niż świetnie. Drań. Uśmiechał się teraz do niej figlarnie, a ona… ona nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie słowa. Nie wiedziała, czy ma być wobec niego jak zawsze obojętna, czy zdenerwowana za to, że tak po prostu zniknął kilka dni temu bez żadnego słowa. Nim zdecydowała, Gambit przyciągnął ją do siebie tak, że ich twarze dzieliły zaledwie centymetry. Sięgnął po jej ręce i założył je sobie na szyję, sam natomiast objął ją w talii i zaczął kołysać w takt muzyki, jak na złość wolnej.

\- Co ty robisz? – jęknęła, zezując na jego ręce, które oplotły ją w pasie. Mimo to nie wyrwała się. Może to zbyt duża ilość wina sprawiła, że zapomniała, że miała nie lubić Gambita. Może to resztki jej rozsądku, ostatnim tchnieniem tego wieczoru, kazały nie robić afery na oczach ponad setki zaproszonych gości. A może to jego zapach – ciężki, męski, otulający ją szczelnie w jego delikatnym uścisku? A może atmosfera balu kazała się poddać klimatowi?

\- Tańczę z piękną kobietą, cherie – odparł Remy i przysunął Rogue jeszcze bliżej siebie.

Rogue przygryzła wargi, zesztywniała w tak bliskim kontakcie z Gambitem bała się poruszyć.

\- Zniknąłeś tak nagle – stwierdziła nieco obrażonym tonem.

\- Tęskniłaś? – zapytał zadowolony Remy i spojrzał jej w oczy. Wytrzymała spojrzenie. Przez trzy sekundy. Remy z satysfakcją obserwował, jak dziewczyna się rumieni i odwraca głowę w bok.

\- Nie – mruknęła cicho, na siłę obojętnym tonem, na co Remy prawie się roześmiał.

Tańczyli, a właściwie kołysali się, kilka długich chwil. Nie dotykał jej skóry, ale z premedytacją używał innych zmysłów. Co kilka chwil spoglądał jej w oczy, perfekcyjnie łapiąc ją na tym, że patrzy na niego. Za każdym razem odwracała się zawstydzona, a on rozciągał usta w coraz szerszym uśmiechu.

\- And all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life… – nucił jej wprost do ucha piosenkę, którą śpiewała właśnie niskim, zachrypniętym głosem wokalistka wynajętego zespołu.

Czuła jego ciepły oddech na szyi, co przyprawiało ją o dreszcz podniecenia.

\- Beznadziejnie śpiewasz – powiedziała, siląc się na obojętny ton. Za wszelką cenę próbowała nie dać po sobie poznać, jak działał na nią ten chłopak. Miała wrażenie, że jej ruchy są niezgrabne i sztywne, ale jednocześnie ciepło emanujące z jego ciała było tak fantastycznie uzależniające, że najchętniej pozostałaby w jego ramionach do samego rana.

Przy refrenie poczuła, jak jego uścisk staje się ciaśniejszy. Przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej i, wciąż kołysząc, szeptał jej do ucha.

\- Profesor zlecił mi zadanie – zamruczał wprost w jej ucho. – Nie martw się, proste zadanie.

\- Wcale się nie martwię, szczurze błotny – odparła i nieco się odsunęła.

\- Wiem – uśmiechnął się do siebie i zaczął delikatnie wodzić ręką po jej plecach. Czuł, jak jej ciało tężeje, ale nie zaprzestał pieszczoty. Przytulił ją ponownie do siebie i z ulgą stwierdził, że dziewczyna powoli się rozluźnia. Jej ruchy stawały się bardziej naturalne, poddawała się muzyce. Zerknął na jej twarz i zauważył, że przymknęła powieki. Oparł łagodnie policzek o jej głowę i dotrwali tak do końca piosenki. Wraz z ostatnimi nutami Rogue łagodnie wyrwała się z jego objęć i, nawet na niego nie patrząc, ruszyła w kierunku stolika, przy którym siedział profesor Xavier i reszta. Remy jeszcze chwilę obserwował, jak dziewczyna łagodnie kołysze biodrami, jak rewelacyjnie układa się na niej ciężki materiał sukienki. Z miną konesera badał wzrokiem jej kształtne plecy ukryte za czarną koronką, drobne ręce i nogi. Obcasy robiły z nogami coś niesamowitego. Żadne inne obuwie nie potrafiło wydobyć tyle wdzięku i piękna z kobiety, co szpilki. Remy westchnął i po chwili ruszył za Rogue. Skłonił się lekko profesorowi i Scottowi, po czym ucałował dłoń Jean oraz Ororo. Dopiero wtedy usiadł przy stoliku, mając obok siebie dwie najpiękniejsze kobiety na tym balu: po lewej zniewalającą modelkę Betsy Braddock, a po prawej Rogue. Nie mógł wymarzyć sobie lepszego zakończenia roku. To znaczy mógł, ale nie sądził, by Rogue i Betsy się na to zgodziły.

Rogue tymczasem mierzyła wzrokiem nowoprzybyłą. Dziewczyna była niewiele starsza od niej. Miała czarne długie włosy, które w świetle lamp lśniły fioletowym blaskiem. Ubrana w obcisłą, czerwoną sukienkę sięgającą zaledwie połowy uda, odsłaniającą przy tym ramiona i dekolt, wyglądała jak gwiazda. Rogue zasępiła się i poczuła się strasznie głupio w swojej różowej kiecce z wyprzedaży. Humoru nie poprawiał jej fakt, że dziewczyna miała nieziemsko piękną twarz. Wyglądała jak młodsza wersja Lucy Liu. Uśmiechała się teraz idealnie białymi zębami i z seksownym, brytyjskim akcentem opowiadała jakąś anegdotkę ze świata mody, bezceremonialnie patrząc przy tym na Scotta.

\- Panie się chyba nie poznały – przerwał jej Remy i wskazał na Rogue. – To jest Rogue, uczennica z Instytutu Xaviera. A to jest Elizabeth Braddock.

\- Mów mi Betsy – uśmiechnęła się do niej i podała rękę. Rogue z ociąganiem wyciągnęła dłoń zakrytą rękawiczką. Jeśli Betsy widziała w tym cokolwiek dziwnego, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

\- Rogue – przedstawiła się i szybko zabrała rękę. Później było jeszcze gorzej. Rogue miała wrażenie, że jest jedynie niemym obserwatorem w tej absurdalnej scence. Betsy błyskała co chwilę zębami i z uśmiechem opowiadała, jak to Karl Lagerfeld zapraszał ją na swój jacht. Scott z zachwytem wpatrywał się w Betsy. Jean zerkała to na Betsy, to na Scotta. Xavier grzecznie podtrzymywał rozmowę i podpytywał o ich wspólnych znajomych. Ororo wpatrywała się tępo w jakiś punkt ponad ich głowami. Remy natomiast popijał whisky (mieli tu whisky?!) i co jakiś czas wtrącał jakiś szalenie zabawny komentarz, po którym Betsy zaczynała perliście się śmiać, odrzucając przy tym włosy niczym z reklamy szamponu do włosów.

\- Zaraz przyjdę – mruknęła Rogue i wstała od stolika. Nie odwracając się za siebie, szła w kierunku wyjścia z sali. Po drodze zgarnęła od kelnera kieliszek wina i wyszła na pusty, chłodny korytarz. Podeszła do lustra, przeczesała nieco potargane włosy i po chwili wahania postanowiła sprawdzić, co jest na piętrze budynku. Starając się być cicho, wdrapała się po marmurowych schodach i przeszła przez przeszkolne wejście prowadzące na ciemny korytarz. Wybrała losowe drzwi i nacisnęła klamkę. Weszła do pokoju, który najprawdopodobniej był gabinetem. W świetle księżyca wdzierającego się przez duże okno po drugiej stronie pokoju widać było ciężkie, ciemne biurko stojące na środku pomieszczenia, ogromny fotel, a także szereg regałów i półek, które uginały się pod tonami papierzysk.

Rogue postanowiła nie zapalać światła. Zamiast tego usiadła w fotelu i z ulgą zrzuciła buty. Przekręciła fotel tak, że stał teraz tyłem do drzwi i oparła nogi o parapet dużego okna. Upiła łyk wina. Miała już dość tej ilości ludzi. Nie mogła spokojnie przejść nawet kilku kroków, by nie zostać przez kogoś potrącona, ktoś inny przypadkiem dotknął jej ramienia, ktoś inny wpadł na nią zbyt dynamicznie tańcząc. Przy stoliku z kolei trwała żenująca parada zdobycia sympatii jakiejś top modelki, z którą ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawił się Gambit. Co to ma być do cholery? Co on sobie myśli, przyprowadzając jakąś dziunię do stolika, przy którym siedzi profesor? My tu walczymy o prawa mutantów, a on sprowadza sobie jakieś wyfiokowane panny…

Rogue upiła kolejny łyk. Wiedziała, że zupełnie nie przydała się profesorowi. Z nikim nie rozmawiała, prócz senatora Kelly'ego, którego potraktowała jak rozpieszczona, niewychowana małolata. Ach, było jeszcze tych dwóch pracowników gubernatora, których przeraziła swoją mutacją. Rogue potrząsnęła z dezaprobatą głową. Była żałosna. Totalnie żałosna. Oparła się wygodniej i powoli sączyła cierpkie czerwone wino, starając się zapomnieć o beznadziejnym dniu.

\- Cherie? – Usłyszała za sobą. Przewróciła oczami.

\- Śledzisz mnie, socjopato? – mruknęła do Gambita, który przysiadł na parapecie naprzeciwko niej. Nawet nie wysiliła się na komentarz, gdy ten bezceremonialnie skupił spojrzenie na jej nogach. Co prawda nie widziała tego dokładnie, gdyż światło księżyca padało na nią, skrywając przy tym Remy'ego w cieniu, ale ruchy jego głowy nie pozostawały złudzeń.

\- Profesor poprosił Remy'ego o sprawdzenie, czy wszystko w porządku – odparł Gambit, przenosząc wreszcie spojrzenie na jej twarz.

Rogue prychnęła i upiła kolejny łyk.

\- Nie musisz mnie sprawdzać, jestem dużą dziewczynką – odparła zgryźliwie.

\- Remy wie, że jesteś dużą dziewczynką – odrzekł łagodnie Gambit. – Ale chyba ta duża dziewczynka jeszcze nie wie, ile alkoholu może wypić, non?

\- Odwal się – wzruszyła ramionami Rogue i dopiła wino do końca. Odstawiła kieliszek na podłogę, wygodnie oparła się o fotel i założyła ręce za głowę. – Nie powinieneś wracać do swojej dziewczyny? – spytała, siląc się na neutralny ton.

\- Cherie jest o mnie zazdrosna? – Rogue słyszała w jego pytaniu uśmiech, którego nie była w stanie zobaczyć. Wiedząc, że jej twarz jest doskonale widoczna, starała się w żaden sposób nie zdradzić, jak bardzo ten głupi Cajun ma rację.

\- Śnisz, ciołku – odparła jedynie i przymknęła powieki. Pokój wokół niej zaczął łagodnie wirować, a ona poczuła bezbrzeżną ochotę na drzemkę. Niemniej jednak obecność Remy'ego, jego zapach i głos, sprawiały, że to nie byłoby takie proste. Nie potrafiła skupić myśli na niczym innym. Musiała to przyznać przed sobą: Cajun, mimo że był aroganckim, irytującym typem z rozbuchanym ego, miał w sobie coś, co przyciągało i nęciło. Nawet nie chodziło tu o jego wygląd, który był, nawiasem mówiąc, zdecydowanie powyżej przeciętnej. Było w nim coś nieuchwytnego, jakaś mieszanka uroku osobistego, nienagannych manier i poczucia bezpieczeństwa, które przyciągały ją jak magnes.

\- Cherie jest zazdrosna – stwierdził z dumą w głosie Remy. – Ale cherie nie ma powodu do zazdrości. Betsy jest jedynie dobrą znajomą Remy'ego.

\- Wisi mi to – odparła Rogue rozchylając nieco powieki, by sprawdzić reakcję Cajuna. Nic się nie zmieniło, jego twarz wciąż była ukryta w cieniu.

\- Betsy też jest mutantem – zaczął po chwili Remy. Rogue otworzyła szeroko oczy. Cajun patrzył w okno odsłaniając przy tym profil. Księżyc łagodnie padał blaskiem na jego twarz, wydobywając każdy detal jego skóry. Oczy… Rogue żałowała, że Remy ma na sobie szkła kontaktowe. Jego prawdziwe oczy wyglądałyby w tym świetle cudownie. – Jest telepatką. To właśnie odnalezienie jej było zadaniem Remy'ego.

\- Dziwne – podjęła Rogue. – Zazwyczaj starasz się, by coś było nie do odnalezienia przez właściciela. Nie pogubiłeś się w tym zadaniu? – dodała mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie wiem, skąd w tak pięknej kobiecie tyle zgryźliwości – odparł Remy i spojrzał na Rogue, kręcąc nieznacznie głową. Dziewczyna dzielnie wytrzymała jego spojrzenie. – Betsy ma być kolejną kartą przetargową w rozmowach z Kellym na temat statusu prawnego mutantów. Gdy Remy odchodził od stolika – Gambit skrzyżował ręce na piersi – senator Kelly przysiadł się do nas. Remy ma przeczucie, że profesor dobrze zrobił ściągając tu Braddock.

Po co profesor chciał, by Rogue pojawiła się na tym bzdurnym balu? Nawet nadęta, pusta modeleczka jest w stanie zrobić więcej niż ona i to samą tylko obecnością. Po raz kolejny tego dnia Rogue miała ochotę zrzucić szpilki i wrócić do domu, by w piżamie oglądać powtórki głupich reality show na MTV.

\- Na pewno jest to lepszy pomysł niż ściągniecie tutaj mnie – mruknęła, werbalizując swoje myśli.

Remy uśmiechnął się pod nosem i postąpił krok w kierunku Rogue. Stanął nad nią, teraz zupełnie bezbronną, kruchą, z nieco potarganymi włosami, rumieńcami na policzkach i krwiście czerwonych od wina ustach.

\- Cieszę się, że tutaj jesteś – powiedział cicho. Rogue ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że nie użył tej irytującej trzeciej osoby. Z jeszcze większym zaskoczeniem potraktowała dłoń Gambita na swoim ramieniu. Poderwała się szybko, strącając przy tym kieliszek stojący tuż obok fotela, i stanęła naprzeciwko Remy'ego.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie – wyszeptała. Choć chciała brzmieć twardo i stanowczo, można było wyczuć w jej wypowiedzi mnóstwo żalu i bólu. Była zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy. Całe ciało rwało się do tego, by go pocałować, ale instynkt słusznie ją przed tym blokował. Przymknęła powieki i z trudem powstrzymała łzy. Pragnienie czegoś nieosiągalnego zupełnie przysłoniło jej zdrowy rozsądek i teraz własne ograniczenia brutalnie przypominały o sobie. W głowie szumiało jej od wina, z dołu dobiegał ją dźwięk muzyki i śmiechy gości, a jej nozdrza atakował upajający zapach Drakkar Noir zmieszany z aromatem whisky i cygar.

\- Cherie – mruknął Gambit przesuwając dłonią po jej ramieniu. Poczytując brak reakcji za przyzwolenie, przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił. Dziewczyna po chwili wahania wtuliła głowę w jego klatkę piersiową i z pewną uroczą niezdarnością objęła go. Remy przymknął powieki i chłonął jej zapach, niewinny aromat truskawek i wanilii połączony z dorosłą wonią czerwonego wina. Powoli przesuwał dłonią po jej plecach, zupełnie jak kilkanaście minut temu podczas ich wspólnego tańca. Pomimo materiału, który dzielił go od jej nagiej skóry, czuł swego rodzaju pożądanie, żądzę, która była typowa w bardziej dosłownych sytuacjach. Im bardziej była ona dla niego niedostępna, tym bardziej jej chciał. Wiedział, że w jej przypadku pewne rzeczy są nie do przeskoczenia, a przynajmniej na razie, ale działało to jeszcze bardziej motywująco. Starał się kalkulować, przeanalizować, czy opłaca się mu tak zajmować tą dziewczyną. To, co z początku było jedynie wyzwaniem, przeradzało się w coś, czego Remy się nie spodziewał i nie potrafił jeszcze nazwać. – Widzisz? – wyszeptał jej wprost do ucha. – Remy jest ostrożny.

Dziewczyna załkała cicho. Gambit zesztywniał. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.

\- Jesteś głupcem, LeBeau – wychrypiała Rogue i uwolniła się z jego objęć, starając się na niego nie patrzeć. Światło księżyca padało na jej twarz. W oczach kołysały łzy, a usta lekko drżały.

Remy miał już odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle usłyszał coś nietypowego. Zamarł w bezruchu i przyłożył palec do ust. Rogue spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i po chwili powiodła spojrzeniem w górę. Znowu pojawił się ten hałas. Ktoś był na górze. Remy skinął na Rogue, której twarz diametralnie się zmieniła. Z delikatnej kobiety na powrót zmieniła się w silną Rogue, Rogue – X-Menkę. Chwyciła buty i oboje wyszli na ciemny korytarz. Bezszelestnie wspięli się na kolejne piętro i odliczając pokoje, trafili do tego, pod którym się znajdowali chwilę temu. Remy nacisnął klamkę, jednak ta nie ustąpiła. Wyciągnął z kieszeni pęk drucików, na widok których Rogue z dezaprobatą pokręciła głową.

\- Zawsze nosisz przy sobie wytrychy?

\- Jak widać słusznie – mruknął.

Po kilku sekundach majstrowania zamek w drzwiach ustąpił.

Weszli do zupełnie pustego, nie licząc dywanu i przewróconego krzesła, pomieszczenia. Dopiero po chwili zdali sobie sprawę, że oprócz krzesła, leży tu coś jeszcze. Coś, a raczej ktoś. Oswobodzili mężczyznę z lin i wyciągnęli z ust knebel.

\- Dz-dziękuję – wychrypiał mężczyzna. Wstał niezdarnie i potarł nadgarstki. – Ty jesteś dzieciakiem od Xaviera? – zwrócił się do Rogue. Dziewczyna jedynie przytaknęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie rozmawia z senatorem Kellym. Tym samym, który od kilku minut rozmawiał dwa piętra niżej z Betsy Braddock. W przeciwieństwie do niego, mężczyzna przed nią nie golił się od kilku dni, jego ubranie było pomięte, przybrudzone, a on sam zapachem bardziej przypominał menela z dworca, niż gubernatora Stanów Zjednoczonych. Dziewczyna posłała zdumione spojrzenie Remy'emu.

\- Co się panu stało? – zapytała, gdy Remy sprawnymi ruchami rozwiązywał mężczyznę.

\- Przetrzymywali mnie gdzieś… – odparł Kelly pocierając skronie. – Dzisiaj przewieziono mnie tutaj, związano i zakneblowano, jak jakiegoś przestępcę. Gdy usłyszałem, że ktoś jest w pokoju na dole, zacząłem bujać się na krześle, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- To bez sensu, by Mystique ciągnęła go tutaj, zamiast zostawić w jakiejś swojej kryjówce – stwierdził Remy, ignorując Kelly'ego.

\- Mystique? O kim wy mówicie? – zapytał senator.

\- Później to wyjaśnimy – odrzekła dziewczyna.

We trójkę zbiegali po marmurowych schodach ratusza. Rogue zdjęła pantofle i, trzymając je w dłoniach, przeskakiwała po kilka stopni naraz. Tuż za nią biegł Remy oraz zdyszany senator Kelly. Dźwięk ich kroków niósł się echem po całej klatce schodowej.

\- Tylko proszę zachować spokój – Rogue odwróciła się do senatora. – Nie chcemy, by zorientowała się, że wiemy, kim jest.

\- O-Oczywiście – sapnął Kelly.

Tuż przed drzwiami do auli, w której trwała zabawa, Rogue nałożyła pantofle i przeczesała włosy. Wymieniła spojrzenie z Remym i jak gdyby nigdy nic pchnęła wielkie drzwi. Zastali jedynie puste stoliki oraz pozostawione instrumenty. Brakowało nawet obsługi.

\- Tam – Remy wskazał na przeszklone drzwi prowadzące na taras. Tuż za nimi stali zagubieni goście i odliczali ostatnie sekundy do północy. Cała trójka szybko udała się w ich kierunku. Gdy otwierali drzwi, pozostały cztery sekundy do Nowego Roku.

Rogue potoczyła wzrokiem po zebranych, którzy odwróceni do niej plecami wpatrywali się w tarczę zegara znajdującego się na wieży po drugiej stronie placu.

Trzy sekundy do Nowego Roku.

Udało jej się dostrzec płomiennie rude włosy Jean. Posłała Gambitowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i pobiegła w jej kierunku.

Dwie sekundy do Nowego Roku.

Nim udało jej się przebiec zaledwie parę kroków, usłyszała za sobą wrzask senatora Kelly'ego.

\- Znajduje się tutaj groźny mutant! Zachowajcie ostrożność! – wykrzyczał senator w kierunku zebranych. Rogue z bólem musiała przyznać, że głos miał donośny.

Wraz z ostatnim biciem zegara wystrzeliły fajerwerki, a wraz z nimi wybuchła prawdziwa panika.

* * *

Znalezienie Mystique w fali panikujących ludzi graniczyło z cudem. Mogła być każdym z nich. Ba, mogła nawet zamienić się we wróbla i odlecieć już w chwili zdemaskowania jej.

Rogue bardzo szybko wytrzeźwiała w mroźnym powietrzu. Wraz z Remym i senatorem Kellym podbiegli do profesora, który telepatycznie przeczesywał okolice. W tym czasie Jean i Scott starali się opanować krzyczący tłum, nakazując im uspokoić się i wrócić do sali. Betsy Braddock stała natomiast tuż za fotelem profesora i z nieodgadnionym uśmiechem popijała szampana.

\- Po senatorze ani śladu – oznajmiła Storm, która pojawiła się nagle tuż za nimi.

\- Ekhm – chrząknął Kelly. – Jestem tutaj.

Storm obdarzyła go wypranym z emocji spojrzeniem.

\- Wiem – odparła jedynie.

\- Nie udało mi się jej znaleźć – rzekł nieco znużonym tonem Xavier. – Senatorze, musi nam pan opowiedzieć, co się stało.

Kelly odchrząknął po raz kolejny i poprawił wymięty krawat.

\- Zostałem napadnięty.

Było to jedynie zdanie, które udało mu się wypowiedzieć. Chwilę później krzyk ludzi ponownie ściągnął uwagę X-Menów. Wszyscy pobiegli w kierunku sali balowej, zostawiając senatora wraz profesorem i Betsy. Przyczyną kolejnego wybuchu paniki było pojawienie się Avalanche'a oraz jego starych znajomych: Bloba i Toada.

Blob przewracał właśnie stoły sięgając przy okazji po kawałki dań, które zostały pozostawione przez gości. Toad siedział w kucki na jednej ze ścian, natomiast Alvers, ubrany w swój uniform, stał naprzeciwko Scotta i Jean.

\- Lance, co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? – syknęła Jean. – Co wy tu w ogóle robicie?!

\- Nie twój interes, ruda żmijo – odparł Alvers i zacisnął powieki przygotowując się do wywołania wstrząsu.

Jean jedynie syknęła coś pod nosem i z pomocą telekinezy powaliła mężczyznę. W tym momencie do akcji wkroczyli Blob i Toad. Blob rzucił jednym ze stołów wprost na Scotta, zwalając go przy tym z nóg, Toad natomiast skorzystał z chwili nieuwagi Jean, która z wściekłą miną szła w kierunku Alversa, i obezwładnił ją zachodząc od tyłu. W tym czasie Alvers zdążył wstać i z pełnym zawziętości spojrzeniem wywołał pierwszy wstrząs. Ludzie, którzy jeszcze nie zdążyli uciec, zaczęli kierować się do wyjścia, ale Blob zagrodził im drogę.

\- Nikt stąd nie wyjdzie – zagrzmiał Alvers i drugi wstrząs, znacznie silniejszy, przetoczył się przez budynek. Tynk zaczął się kruszyć, drewniana podłoga pękała z trzaskiem, a meble i kryształowe żyrandole niebezpiecznie drżeć. – Nie mamy zamiaru patrzeć, jak uginacie się przed ludźmi. To oni – Alvers uniósł rękę i wskazał na tłoczących się pod ścianami gości – powinni ugiąć się przed nami! – wykrzyknął i opuścił dłoń wywołując trzeci wstrząs. – Słyszycie?! MUTANCI SĄ RASĄ PANÓW!

W tym samym czasie Rogue starała się zajść od tyłu Toada, natomiast Remy i Ororo rzucili się, by spacyfikować Alversa. Dziewczyna odrzuciła na bok szpilki i na palcach, klucząc między rozrzuconymi stołami i krzesłami, dotarła do Toada, który z namaszczeniem przytrzymywał szamoczącą się Jean.

\- Tolanski – mruknęła Rogue – jesteś żałosny.

Rogue wyprostowała się nad nieprzytomnym ciałem Toada i założyła rękawiczkę. Jean podniosła się, skinęła jej głową i pobiegła w kierunku nieprzytomnego Scotta. Rogue natomiast w tej samej chwili pożałowała, że akurat Toada musiała dotknąć. Język przestawał mieścić jej się w ustach, niewygodnie jej było stać wyprostowanej, więc machinalnie ugięła nogi. Miała tylko nadzieję, że w jej zasięgu nie pojawi się żaden owad – byłoby to wysoce upokarzające, gdyby zachowała się tak, jak natura Toada jej nakazywała. Jednocześnie przebierała we wspomnieniach irytującego mutanta, które niewątpliwie rzucały dodatkowe światło na całą sprawę.

W tym samym momencie przez budynek przeszła kolejna fala wstrząsów. Goście, stłoczeni pod ścianą, wydali z siebie okrzyki strachu. Kilka kobiet zaczęło szlochać. Tyle dobrego, że na sali nie było dzieci.

\- Ten budynek zaraz się zawali! – krzyknęła Storm. – Musimy ich ewakuować!

\- Lance! Lance, do cholery! – wykrzyknął Scott. – Co ty do diabła robisz?!

Avalanche nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdyż Cyclop perfekcyjnie wymierzając cel, uderzył w niego laserem. Chłopaka odrzuciło na kilka metrów, ale jego uniform, a także relatywnie niewielka siła uderzenia sprawiły, że stracił jedynie przytomność.

W tym czasie Remy sprawnie kierował ludzi na zewnątrz, gdzie jeszcze przed paroma chwilami witali Nowy Rok. Tam byli najpewniej uspakajani telepatycznie przez Xaviera i Betsy, gdyż krzyki powoli ustawały. Reszta X – Menów, za rozkazem Storm, wyniosła również na zewnątrz nieprzytomnych Avalanche'a i Toada. Blob, z racji swojej postury, z pewnością przeżyje zawalenie się zaledwie dwupiętrowego budynku, dlatego nie przejmując się nim, wybiegli na zewnątrz.

Wydostali się w ostatniej chwili, by zobaczyć, jak elegancka restauracja powoli przemienia się w stertę gruzu. Pył, który wzbijał się przy tym, szybko został zanegowany przez Storm, która uniosła się wysoko nad budynek i przywołała nań ulewny deszcz. Pył zamieniał się w błoto, obryzgując przy tym X – Menów, którzy stali już w bezpiecznej odległości od ruin. Chwilę później dało się słyszeć wycie syren służb miejskich. Goście balu na drugim końcu placu stłoczyli się w oczekiwaniu na karetki.

\- Po co ich ratowaliśmy? – zapytał Remy wskazując na nieprzytomnych Toada oraz Lance'a.

\- Nie chcemy, by doszło do niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi – odparł Xavier podjeżdżając do grupy. Obok niego stała Betsy, która zmrużonymi oczami rozglądała się dookoła. Pojawił się również Warren, bacznie obserwujący X – Menów i, co Rogue z niechęcią zauważyła, rzucający ciekawe spojrzenia w kierunku zblazowanej modelki.

\- Poza tym Kitty by nas zabiła, gdyby Alversowi coś się stało – odparła Rogue ocierając twarz z błota. – Ale myślę, że sama zechce go zabić, gdy dowie się, jak jej facet spędzał ostatnią noc w roku.

\- A propos par spędzających sylwestra – wtrąciła Betsy – gdzie jest panna Grey?

\- Jean? – zapytał zdziwiony Scott i rozejrzał się po zebranych. – Jean?! Gdzie jest, do cholery, Jean?!


	10. Drzemie w tobie wielka moc, panno Rogue

W Blackbirdzie panowała cisza. Tylko silniki odrzutowca przecinały milczenie. Była czwarta nad ranem, pierwszy stycznia Nowego Roku. Załoga X-Men leciała do opuszczonych magazynów na obrzeżach Nowego Jorku. Tam, według Cerebro, swoich mocy użyła ostatnio Jean. Był to jedynie krótki sygnał, musiała użyć telepatii lub telekinezy na dosłownie kilka chwil, gdyż profesor nie zauważył już więcej żadnych znaków na mapie. Teraz, na zmianę z Betsy, wciąż sprawdzali Cerebro. Na nieszczęście do kreacji sylwestrowej nie pasowała opaska z przekaźnikiem, więc odnalezienie dziewczyny było utrudnione.

Scott zajął się sterowaniem, jak zawsze zresztą. Poza zaciętą miną i zmarszczonym czołem nie okazywał w żaden sposób swoich emocji. Trudno uwierzyć, że jeszcze trzy godziny temu był gotów szukać porywaczy Jean w garniturze i czarnych lakierkach, nie czekając nawet na podpowiedzi Cerebro. Szybko jednak się opanował i teraz dzielnie zachowywał zimną krew. W przeciwieństwie do Kitty, która od chwili, gdy dowiedziała się o Lancie, była na zmianę markotna i wściekła. Siedziała wpatrzona w ciemne niebo za oknem, walcząc z wybuchem płaczu. Rogue, która siedziała obok niej, była w głębi duszy wdzięczna, że jej koleżanka nie jest w stanie rozmawiać. Mogła dzięki temu skupić się na własnych myślach i na tym, co wydarzyło się przed odnalezieniem Kelly'ego. Zastanawiała się, jak o tym myślał Gambit – czy w ogóle miało to dla niego znaczenie? Teraz rozmawiał dwa rzędy przed nią ze Storm i nie wydawał się ani trochę przejęty. Na twarzy miał przyklejony ten sam, irytująco-flirtujący uśmieszek.

\- Lądujemy – zakomenderował Scott, wyciągając ją z rozmyślań. Obniżyli lot, a później łagodnie wylądowali między magazynami w dokach. Okolica zdawała się być cicha. Tylko gdzieś w oddali słychać było miauczenie kotów.

\- Czego dokładnie mamy szukać? – spytała Storm, gdy wszyscy już wysiedli w Blackbirda, a Scott włączył w nim funkcję kamuflażu.

\- Profesor podał nam dość ogólne dane – mruknął rozglądając się wokół. – Musimy zdać się na nasz instynkt.

\- Co z góry będzie skazane na porażkę – odezwał się ktoś za nimi. Cała grupa obejrzała się gwałtownie za siebie. Z cienia wyłonił się ktoś, kogo zupełnie się tutaj nie spodziewali.

\- Logan – wyszeptała Rogue. – Co ty tu…?

\- Nie mamy czasu na pogaduszki – warknął Wolverine, ubrany już w swój uniform. – Jean jest tutaj. Wyczułem ją – dodał i skierował się w północną część doków. Reszta załogi, po chwili wahania, ruszyła za nim.

Kluczyli kilka długich minut między opuszczonymi, ciemnymi budynkami. W końcu przystanęli przy niewielkiej szopie, która przy ogromnych magazynach wokół wydawała się schowkiem na szczotki.

Kitty przefazowała głowę przez drzwi.

\- Pusto i ciemno – wzruszyła ramionami, gdy stanęła w całości przed grupą.

\- Tutaj trop się kończy – mruknął Logan i nie czekając na nikogo, wszedł do budynku. Drzwi nie były zamknięte na żaden klucz. Znaleźli się niewielkim przedsionku mającym jakieś osiem metrów kwadratowych. Poza połamanym krzesłem nie było tu niczego.

\- Tutaj ją zaciągnęli? – zapytał Scott rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nie wydawał się przekonany. Rogue nie chciała tego przyznać, ale machinalnie zaczęła się rozglądać za śladami krwi.

\- To dobry trop, mes ami – zwrócił się do nich Remy, sam przypadając do podłogi i uważnie badał palcami złączenia desek w podłodze. Podłoga była zakurzona, ale wprawne oko mogło zauważyć, że ilość kurzu nie jest równomierna na całej podłodze, a relatywnie czyste było jedno miejsce. To, które badał właśnie Gambit. Parę sekund zajęło mu znalezienie ukrytej klapy. Z uśmiechem triumfu wstał i wskazał szarmancko dłonią na wyzierający z podłogi otwór.

\- Panie przodem? – Remy zwrócił się w kierunku Rogue i Kitty.

\- Odsuń się, gumbo – mruknął Logan i ruszył w kierunku otworu. Nim zdążył w ogóle dotknąć drabiny, która tam się znajdowała, wyprzedził go Scott.

\- Ja idę pierwszy – stanowczym tonem powiedział Cyclop i nie czekając na reakcję Logana, zniknął w otworze.

Rogue zawsze starała się pozować na silną kobietę. Taką, która niczego się nie boi, nie płacze na filmach i nigdy nie czuje strachu. Starała się zachować kamienną twarz, gdy jej ramiona muskały lepkie siateczki tkane zapewne przez monstrualnej wielkości pająki. Pająki, które w każdej chwili mogły zsunąć się jej na ramię. Lub włosy. Z dzielną miną, ale już przyspieszonym oddechem, omijała truchła szczurów, mimo że w środku wrzeszczała ze strachu. Miała ochotę uciec, ale za nią szedł Remy. Nie było takiej opcji, by pokazać, jak bardzo się boi. Dlatego z niecierpliwością czekała na chwilę, gdy korytarz się skończy i wyjdą gdzieś indziej.

Po kilku długich chwilach powolnego przedzierania się przez ciasne i mroczne korytarze, znaleźli się przed metalowymi drzwiami. Odcinały się karykaturalnie od poszarzałych, pokrytych pajęczyną cegieł.

\- Odsuńcie się – zwrócił się do nich miękkim głosem Gambit, a następnie podszedł do drzwi i rozżarzonym palcem przejechał po krawędziach drzwi, zostawiając na nich rozświetlony, czerwony ślad. Cajun pchnął lekko powstały prostokąt i drzwi upadłyby wprost na podłogę po ich drugiej stronie, gdyby nie szybka reakcja Kitty, która przefazowała przez drzwi i chwyciła wypalony prostokąt z drugiej strony i ostrożnie położyła go na podłodze.

\- Nie chcemy robić hałasu – mruknęła do Gambita. – Poza tym mogłam sprawdzić, co jest ten, po drugiej stronie. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Podobnie jak ja – dodał Kurt, obrzucając Remy'ego chłodnym spojrzeniem. Gambit wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Przyznaj się, chciałeś się tylko popisać sztuczką – rzuciła przez ramię Rogue, gdy przechodziła przez otwór.

\- Mam jeszcze kilka sztuczek w zanadrzu, cherie. – Rogue gwałtownie się zatrzymała, słysząc szept Gambita sączący się prosto do jej ucha. Dreszcze, które pojawiły się wraz z jego głosem, było nieziemsko przyjemne. – Chcesz zobaczyć? – mrugnął do niej, gdy stanął tuż obok. Obrzuciła go zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem i powoli postukała palcem wskazującym w czoło z miną jednoznacznie wskazującą, co sądzi o pokazywaniu czegokolwiek przez tego pomylonego Cajuna.

Po drugiej stronie metalowych drzwi przywitało ich pomieszczenie zupełnie różne od tego, z którego wyszli. Szare, czyste kafelki oraz białe ściany dawały wyraźny kontrast dla ciemnego korytarza pełnego pajęczyn.

Logan bardzo szybko zdobył trop. Prowadził ich sprawnie po wyglądających tak samo korytarzach, aż wreszcie dotarli do kolejnych metalowych drzwi.

\- Tym razem zrobimy to po mojemu – rzekła Kitty i przefazowała przez drzwi. Po chwili pojawiła się z powrotem jej podekscytowana twarz.

\- Jest tam!

\- Zbyt prosto nam to idzie – mruknęła do siebie Storm.

\- Jak teraz chcecie to otworzyć bez pomocy Remy'ego? – zapytał Gambit, krzyżując ramiona i spojrzał wyzywająco na Kitty.

Dziewczyna jedynie się uśmiechnęła i przefazowała dłonią przez cyfrową klawiaturę koło drzwi, które otworzyły się po chwili.

\- Tanie sztuczki – mruknął półgłosem.

Znaleźli się w ogromnym pomieszczeniu zbudowanym na planie koła. Na środku stała metalowa kozetka do której przytwierdzona była Jean. Leżała na wznak z nogami i rękoma zakutymi w metalowe uchwyty. Jej długie, rude włosy zdawały się być wielką czerwoną plamą pośród oceanu metalu i matowej szarości. Pod ścianami, a także wokół kozetki, stały szafki z masą fiolek, zlewek, a także aparatury, która miarowo postukiwała. Najprawdopodobniej znaleźli się w ogromnym laboratorium ukrytym w podziemiach Nowego Jorku. Kto to u licha stworzył?

\- Jean! – Scott podbiegł do kozetki. Dziewczyna nie zareagowała. Cyclop sprawdził palcem jej tętno, z ulgą westchnął i ucałował dziewczynę w usta.

\- Szybko, zabierzmy ją stąd – rzucił przez ramię.

Gdy zaczął majstrować przy metalowych bransoletach, w które zakuta była Jean, w pomieszczeniu rozległy się dudniące kroki.

\- Urocze i romantyczne – usłyszeli zimny głos tuż za plecami. – Myślałem jednak, że przybędziecie szybciej.

Do laboratorium wszedł mężczyzna mający maksimum czterdzieści lat. Gdyby nie czarny kostium, szponiasta peleryna wyglądająca jak skrzydła nietoperza, a także czerwony romb na czole, mężczyzna mógłby uchodzić za przystojnego. Miał czarne, gładko zaczesane włosy i z rzeźbiarską precyzją wymodelowaną twarz. Oczy miał za to zupełnie pozbawione źrenic i tęczówek. Wyzierała z nich czerwień.

\- Kim jesteś? – warknął Scott zasłaniając ciało Jean.

\- Panie LeBeau, zechce mnie pan przedstawić pana nowym przyjaciołom? – Mężczyzna zwrócił się do Gambita. Remy przez chwilę mierzył się z nim wzrokiem, później, nieco zmieszany, zwrócił się do Scotta.

\- To Mr Sinister.

\- Skąd…? – zaczął Scott, ale Sinister przerwał mu.

\- Myślę, że dobrze byłoby się bliżej poznać, nieprawdaż? – zapytał miękko, po czym zaklaskał dwukrotnie. Z dysz umieszczonych w podłodze zaczął ulatniać się gryzący, szary dym. Rogue nie była w stanie nic zobaczyć, czuła jedynie, jak ktoś ją łapie w pasie i odciąga w kierunku wyjścia z laboratorium. Nie zdążyli jednak przebiec nawet kilku kroków, gdy upadli nieprzytomni na podłogę.

* * *

Najpierw usłyszała mnóstwo głosów. Każdy się przekrzykiwał, próbował zdominować innych. Później poczuła odrętwienie. A potem ból w potylicy. Musiała się uderzyć przy upadku na podłogę w laboratorium. Głosy narastały. Otworzyła z trudem oczy, by zobaczyć biały sufit. Przymknęła powieki z chęcią ponownego zaśnięcia, ale ta rozmowa wokół stawała się coraz głośniejsza, wżerała się jej w mózg, nie była w stanie usłyszeć własnych myśli. Chciała odizolować się od tego hałasu, chciała krzyknąć, by przestali tak głośno rozmawiać. By się wreszcie uciszyli.

Dyskusja trwała w najlepsze. Rogue wyłapywała pojedyncze słowa, ale całe zdania nakładały się na siebie, tworząc jakąś absurdalną, psychodeliczną melodię. Poczuła, że łzy napływają jej do oczu. Chciała je otrzeć, ale wtedy poczuła opór, nie dała rady unieść ręki. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i spróbowała odwrócić głowę w lewo lub prawo. Nie była w stanie, zupełnie jakby jej ciało było z ołowiu. Spróbowała uchwycić kątem oka, gdzie się znajduje. Po prawej dostrzegła aparaturę, po lewej natomiast czyjeś ciało, nie była jednak w stanie powiedzieć, czyje. Zerknęła w dół, po sobie. Leżała podłączona do maszyny po prawej. Ktoś zdjął z niej uniform i ubrał w szpitalną koszulę. Jednak wciąż nie mogła namierzyć źródła tych rozmów.

\- Zamknijcie się! – wykrzyknęła mrużąc oczy. – Zamknijcie się wszyscy – jęknęła ciszej. Łzy spływały jej ciurkiem po twarzy. Pociągnęła nosem. Wtedy usłyszała jeszcze jeden głos, wyraźnie dominujący nad dotychczasowymi rozmowami, na dodatek mogła wskazać, skąd on dobiega.

\- Rogue?

\- Logan? – wyszeptała, oddychając głęboko. – Powiesz im, by przestali krzyczeć?

\- Stripes, tutaj nikt nie krzyczy – odparł zaskoczony Logan. – Rozmawiamy tylko my.

\- Nie, oni cały czas… – Rogue przerwała, myśląc gorączkowo. Te głosy… one pochodziły od niej. Wszystkie wchłonięte świadomości zostały dopuszczone do głosu i z tego prawa bardzo skwapliwie skorzystały. Dopiero teraz mogła zidentyfikować niektóre głosy. – Co oni nam zrobili…?

\- Podłączyli nas do czegoś. Nie jestem w stanie się z tego wyrwać – odparł ściszonym głosem. – Jestem jak sparaliżowany.

\- Jesteśmy tu tylko my?

\- Tylko ciebie słyszę – odrzekł Logan. – Wyczuwam twój zapach, Sinistra i jeszcze czyjś, nikogo więcej.

\- Co z nami zrobią?

\- Nie wiem – odparł Logan. – Ale jeśli mieliby zabić, już by to zrobili, prawda?

\- Zawsze podziwiałam twój optymizm – odparła Rogue, śmiejąc się przez łzy. – Ja cały czas słyszę głosy, Logan – dodała po chwili, czując, jak ogromna łza przemierza jej policzek w kierunku ucha. – Są strasznie głośne, nie wiem, czy to wytrzymam.

\- Trzymaj się, Stripes – pocieszył ją Logan. – Chuck na pewno już wie, że coś jest nie tak.

Oboje zamilkli. Rogue starała się wyciszyć, zbudować blokadę w swoim umyśle, tak, jak uczył ją profesor. Wtedy jednak mieli do wyizolowania jeden głos, na dodatek cichy, a nie tłum rozwrzeszczanych osobowości, z których każda starała się zdominować właścicielkę.

\- Logan?

\- No?

\- Dlaczego wróciłeś dopiero teraz?

\- Porozmawiamy o tym, jak stąd wyjdziemy, dzieciaku – mruknął po dłuższej pauzie. – Mówisz, że słyszysz głosy? – Gładko zmienił temat.

\- Głośniej niż zwykle – uściśliła, czując, jak w jej gardle rośnie wielka gula. Chciała się rozkleić, miała ochotę wyć, ale wiedziała, że to w niczym nie pomoże. Poza tym – nie wolno jej tego było robić przy Loganie. Zawsze jej powtarzał, że musi być silna, także psychicznie, szczególnie ona. Nigdy nie pozwalał się jej mazać, czy użalać nad sobą. Nigdy jej nie pocieszał, za to zawsze dawał motywacyjnego kopa.

\- A mogłabyś się skupić na jednej z przejętych osobowości? – kontynuował Logan. Rogue, mimo że w pierwszej chwili chciała dopytać, o co mu chodzi, wpadła na jego trop. Razem z Xavierem pracowali nad wyciszeniem tych głosów, pozbyciem się ich świadomości z jej głowy. Logan chciał, by zrobiła coś zupełnie odwrotnego. Pozwoliła dojść do głosu jednej z nich, a później skorzystać z jej mocy, by wydostać się stąd.

\- Nie wiem, czy d-dam… - zaczęła Rogue, ale Logan przerwał jej.

\- Skup się, dzieciaku.

Coś w jego głosie kazało jej wierzyć, że jest w stanie to zrobić. Przymknęła oczy i postarała się rozluźnić. Zastanowiła się, która z wchłoniętych osobowości byłaby tutaj najlepsza. Wybór był oczywisty. Postarała się wyszukać jego głos wśród nakładających się na siebie rozmów innych świadomości. Gdy wyłapała pierwszy wyraz, było już łatwiej podążać tropem tej osoby. Po kilku sekundach, a może minutach, jego głos stawał się głośniejszy i wydawał się dominować nad innymi. Rogue pozwoliła mu na jeszcze więcej. Odsunęła swoją świadomość gdzieś na bok i zezwoliła na przejęcie swojego ciała.

Miała wrażenie, że stała się jedynie widzem. Nie byle jakim, bo widzem w pierwszej perspektywie. Widziała, jak kajdany na jej nadgarstkach cicho kliknęły i uwolniły ręce. Chwilę później to samo stało się z obręczami na kostkach. Czuła, jak wszystkie igły, szczypce oraz inne przyrządy, wydobywają się z jej ciała i upadają z cichym brzdękiem na podłogę. Widziała, jak wstaje z pozycji leżącej i siada na kozetce. Zobaczyła, jak Logan próbuje kątem oka zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Leżał na takiej samej kozetce, co ona, również przypięty do aparatury, która cicho tykała obok jego łóżka.

Rogue skupiła się na tym, by uwolnić również Logana. Magneto, który przejął nad nią kontrolę, miał ochotę się roześmiać w głos. Nie miał zamiaru pomagać swojemu wrogowi. Rogue, spanikowana, starała się odebrać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Chciała przekrzyczeć Magnusa, zupełnie jak kilka minut temu inne osobowości chciały przekrzyczeć ją. Nie była w stanie tego zrobić. O ile sam Magnus tego nie zechce, była skazana jedynie na bycie obserwatorem. Jedyne, co pocieszało Rogue, to to, że jego osobowość nie utrzyma się wiecznie. Wchłonęła tylko jeden jego kawałek, niewielki fragment jego świadomości. To za mało, by zdominować ją na dłużej. Wiedziała, co zaraz się stanie. Pamiętała to doskonale z koncertu.

\- Logan, pomóż mi! – jęknęła, gdy upadła na podłogę, a świadomość Magnusa ustępowała innej. Teraz Rogue usłyszała ryk. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że pochodzi on z jej ust.

\- Sabretooth – mruknął Logan mrużąc oczy. Czy dostrzegła w nich strach?

Nie, nie, nie, tylko nie on – pomyślała Rogue. Skupiła się najmocniej, jak tylko się da na tym, by wrócić do swojego ciała. Bezsilnie obserwowała, jak nachyla się nad twarzą Logana, który nawet nie mógł odwrócić głowy. Nie, nie, nie! Skup się na kimś innym, Rogue – napominała siebie. Skup się na kimś bardzo mocno! I wtedy znowu usłyszała piosenkę, przy której tańczyła kilka godzin temu i ponownie poczuła przyjemne dreszcze w środku. Przed oczami pojawił się zawadiacki uśmiech Remy'ego. Przez chwilę słyszała zupełną ciszę w swoim umyśle. Wszystko wokół zgasło, zamilkło, usunęło się w cień, widziała i słyszała tylko jedną osobę. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła przed sobą groźną twarz Logana. Nie jego się spodziewała, więc w pierwszej chwili była zdezorientowana.

\- To ja – wyszeptała do niego po chwili. Odpięła od niego aparaturę, wyciągnęła z rąk wenflon, przez który sączyła się kroplówka. – Chyba będę musiała pożyczyć od ciebie trochę mocy – zawyrokowała, patrząc na metalowe bransolety na nadgarstkach i kostkach Logana. – Nie chcę znowu zdawać się na Magneto.

\- Jasne, dzieciaku – odparł Logan i skinął głową. Rogue dotknęła lekko jego skóry i poczuła gwałtowny napływ nowych emocji, wspomnień i mocy. Miała wrażenie, że ostatnie refleksy wchłonięte od Logana krążą głównie wokół jednej twarzy, ale nie miała czasu na to, by skupić się nad tymi echami, gdyż jej ciało przeszedł rozdzierający ból w okolicach rąk. Z przerażeniem obserwowała, jak z jej drobnych kosteczek na dłoni wysuwają się stalowe szpony. Pamiętając, jak Logan ich używał, zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i skupiła się na przepiłowaniu kajdan. Wolverine wybudzał się już z drobnej utraty przytomności i, Rogue mogła się o to założyć, żałował, że tak szybko odzyskał świadomość. Stała teraz przed nim i przymierzała się do pierwszego uderzenia.

\- Tylko celuj w kajdany, Rogue – delikatnie zasugerował Logan. Rogue zerknęła na niego kątem oka.

\- I tak się zregenerujesz – mruknęła i, nie czekając na ripostę, zamachnęła się. Pierwsza bransoleta spadła z nadgarstka Logana. Gdy Rogue przymierzała się do drugiej, usłyszała cichy głos Logana.

\- Z resztą już sobie poradzę.

\- A nie jesteś czasem sparaliżowany? – mruknęła zbita z tropu.

\- Cokolwiek to było, pochodziło z tego wszystkiego wokół – odparł rzucając spojrzeniem na odpiętą kroplówkę. – A teraz odsuń się i spójrz, jak to się robi.

Logan wysunął szpony z prawej dłoni i jednym płynnym ruchem uwolnił się z kajdan. Usiadł na kozetce, kilkakrotnie zgiął i rozprostował nogi i zerknął na Rogue, która ze strachem wpatrywała się w niego.

\- Co jest? – zapytał.

\- Te głosy… – zaczęła cicho – … one chyba wracają. Są jeszcze głośniejsze… A może takie były? Nie wiem. – Czuła, jak kręci się jej w głowie. Oparła się ręką o swoją kozetkę, ale zahaczyła o nią szponami i poczuła, że traci równowagę. Upadła na podłogę. Logan przykucnął nad nią starając się przy tym, by nie dotknąć jej nagiej skóry.

\- Cherie? – usłyszała.

\- Remy? – wyszeptała i starała się skupić na pochylającą się nad nią twarzy.

\- Rogue, do cholery, co jest? – Szorstki głos Logana otrzeźwił ją nieco. Brzmiał głośniej niż głosy w jej głowie, głośniej niż Remy. Nie chciała, by Logan go przekrzykiwał, wolała słuchać Remy'ego.

\- Remy, zabierz mnie stąd – jęknęła i straciła przytomność.

* * *

Najpierw usłyszała powolne, miarowe tykanie maszyny. Później poczuła, jak z każdym oddechem naprężają się plastry, którymi były przyczepione do jej klatki piersiowej elektrody kardiogramu. Dopiero potem poczuła, jak bardzo boli ją głowa. Z grymasem otworzyła oczy i znowu pierwsze, co zobaczyła, to biały sufit. Jęknęła na myśl o tym, że Loganowi nie udało się ich wydostać z laboratorium Sinistra. Wiedząc, że brak możliwości ruchu będzie najlepszym dowodem na to, że znowu jest więźniem, poruszyła lekko palcami dłoni. Gdy przełamała odrętwienie i zacisnęła palce, chciała płakać ze szczęścia. Uniosła się na poduszkach i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu. Z wielką ulgą dostrzegła znajome wnętrze. Znajdowała się w ambulatorium w Instytucie Charlesa Xaviera dla wybitnie uzdolnionych.

\- Cherie? – Usłyszała głos koło siebie. Tuż obok jej łóżka siedział Gambit i popijał kawę z olbrzymiego kubka.

\- Wziąłeś bez pytania mój kubek? – zapytała oburzona. – Szczurze błotny? – dodała po chwili, by domknąć pytanie.

Remy uśmiechnął się na dźwięk jej wibrującego głosu i odstawił kawę na stolik stojący obok łóżka.

\- Cherie odzyskuje przytomność po kilkunastu godzinach i pierwsze, co robi, to opieprza Remy'ego? Dieu, masz temperament, dziewczyno.

\- Przytomność? Co się ze mną działo? – dopytała zaskoczona, wciąż patrząc na swój kubek, który chwilę temu dotykał Remy. Ustami, cholera.

\- Cherie nic nie pamięta? – spytał Gambit patrząc na nią przenikliwie.

\- Wiem, że mieliśmy odbić Jean z rąk jakiegoś pomyleńca z rombem na czole – zaczęła odwracając wzrok od kubka i skupiła się na ostatnich wydarzeniach. – Potem była ta mgła, a potem znalazłam się z Loganem w jakimś pokoju i było tak głośno… a potem…

\- Och – mruknął zaskoczony Remy. – Potem Monsieur Claws łaskawie uwolnił nas z klatek Pana z Rombem.

\- Jak się wydostaliśmy? I czemu, cholera, nic nie pamiętam? – zapytała, marszcząc nos. Przeczesała włosy, czując jak ból głowy wraca. Zacisnęła powieki i opadła na poduszki.

\- Cherie? – usłyszała. Z trudem uniosła powieki i spojrzała na zaniepokojonego Remy'ego.

\- Przepraszam, mam młynek w głowie – mruknęła, przecierając oczy. – To jak się wydostaliśmy?

\- Nie powiem, dopóki nie nabiorę pewności, że dobrze się czujesz – odparł skonsternowany Remy. Uważnie ją obserwował, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak bólu bądź niepokojących objawów.

\- Szczurze błotny – wybuchła ze złością – nic mi nie jest, to element mojej mutacji – odparła wreszcie. Remy nie wydawał się być przekonany, gdyż nadal wpatrywał się w nią z niepokojem. Rogue westchnęła, rozmasowała skronie i z niewielką ulgą spojrzała na Cajuna.

\- Zawsze mam ciężkie poranki, boli mnie głowa, a głosy, które w niej siedzą – wskazała palcem na głowę – są nieznośnie głośne. Z tego, co mówisz, spałam dłużej niż standardowe osiem godzin. Nic dziwnego, że czuję się jak gówno – mruknęła.

\- Może zawołam profesora? Albo chociaż pana McCoya? – spytał Remy wciąż zaniepokojony, ale już w mniejszym stopniu.

\- Nie, nie trzeba – odparła. – Za kilka minut będzie lepiej.

\- Może Remy się koło ciebie położy? Będzie jeszcze lepiej, obiecuję! – Na twarzy Cajuna pojawił się dwuznaczny uśmieszek. Rogue przewróciła oczami. Nie wiedziała, co jest gorsze: zaniepokojony Cajun czy lubieżnie flirtujący Cajun.

\- Ty chyba nie rozumiesz, na czym polega moja mutacja, co nie? – odparła wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona. Nie miała nastroju do żartów.

\- A co ma do tego twoja mutacja, cherie? – spytał zaskoczony Gambit.

Rogue ukryła twarz w dłoniach. On był niemożliwy. Nadęte ego, rozbuchane hormony, perwersyjne skojarzenia. Chyba nawet zaczynała się do tego przyzwyczajać.

\- To jeszcze raz – powiedziała, unosząc głowę i patrząc prosto w oczy pomylonego Cajuna – jak się wydostaliśmy?

\- Później dołączyli do nas Betsy, koleś ze skrzydłami… - zaczął.

\- Warren tam był? – zapytała zaskoczona Rogue.

\- Oui. I Betsy i pan McCoy – odparł. – Bardzo szybko rozbiliśmy ludzi Sinistra, ale on sam zdążył uciec.

\- A dlaczego ja się tutaj znajduję? – spytała po chwili, zbierając wszystkie myśli do kupy.

\- Na to pytanie odpowie ci profesor, cherie – odparł, wstając z krzesła i kierując się w stronę drzwi. – Pójdę po niego.

\- Remy? – zawołała, zanim zdążył zamknąć drzwi. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho. Remy uśmiechnął się i zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi.

Rogue spojrzała na swoje nagie dłonie. Wiedziała, że mieli mnóstwo rzeczy do przedyskutowania. Pomimo hektolitrów wina, które wypiła na balu sylwestrowym, doskonale pamiętała, co między nimi zaszło. Pamiętała doskonale, jak tańczyli, pamiętała również, o czym rozmawiali na pierwszym piętrze restauracji. Starała się wtedy chłonąć każdą sekundę, każdy gest, czy ruch z jego strony. To nie mogło się na tym zakończyć, wiedziała o tym.

\- Witaj, Rogue – przywitał się z nią. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęło się lekko w odpowiedzi.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Xavier.

\- Ciszej – odpowiedziała po chwili zastanowienia Rogue. – Wtedy, w laboratorium, głosy w mojej głowie były bardzo głośne… – zmarszczyła brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów z tamtej chwili.

\- Tak, Logan opowiedział mi o tym. Mówił też o tym, w jaki sposób go uwolniłaś. – Profesor spojrzał na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem.

\- Straciłam kontrolę nad tym, o mało go nie zabiłam… – Rogue poczuła pieczenie pod powiekami. Znowu miała przed oczami twarz Logana, do którego przez długą chwilę czuła ogromną nienawiść jako alter ego Sabretootha. Tak mało brakowało… Gdyby nie…

Profesor, jakby odgadując jej myśli, przemówił łagodnie.

\- Ale udało ci się w porę nad tym zapanować. To bardzo dobra wiadomość dla nas.

\- Jak to „dobra"? Jak to dla „nas"? – spytała zdezorientowana.

\- Myślę, że to wydarzenie jest bardzo obiecujące dla naszych dalszych terapii – oznajmił. – Rogue, posłuchaj – kontynuował widząc zafrasowaną minę dziewczyny – twoja moc to coś więcej niż tylko absorpcja osobowości innych ludzi. Na razie może być to dla ciebie ciężarem, ale wkrótce uda nam się nad tym zapanować i rozwinąć.

\- Profesorze – zaczęła Rogue po dłuższej chwili – ja się bardzo bałam. Nie chcę znowu przez to przechodzić…

\- Sinister najprawdopodobniej zupełnie nieświadomie doprowadził cię do stanu, w którym zostały wyostrzone wchłonięte przez ciebie osobowości – odparł łagodnie Xavier splatając dłonie w piramidkę. – My moglibyśmy…

\- A co dokładnie zrobił nam Sinister? – przerwała mu Rogue.

\- Wciąż to badamy – odparł nieco zbity z tropu profesor. – Wiemy na pewno, że prócz podstawowych badań morfologicznych i biochemicznych, badał wasze fale mózgowe i możliwe, że planował przeprowadzić kilka eksperymentów. Dlatego niektórzy z was zareagowali intensywniej niż…

\- Ktoś jeszcze jest w ambulatorium? – spytała.

\- Wciąż obserwujemy z doktorem McCoyem Jean – odrzekł Xavier. – Sinister miał więcej czasu na badanie jej, dlatego chcemy mieć pewność, że jej organizm nie został w żaden sposób uszkodzony.

\- A kiedy ja będę mogła wyjść z ambulatorium?

\- Poproszę doktora McCoya, by zrobił raz jeszcze kontrolne badania. Do wieczora będziesz wolna – zapewnił Xavier i uśmiechnął się lekko. Już miał odjeżdżać, gdy Rogue zadała mu jeszcze jedno pytanie.

\- Profesorze… Dlaczego spałam tak długo?

\- Musieliśmy uspokoić wchłonięte osobowości i pomóc ci w odbudowaniu bariery mentalnej. Musieliśmy działać szybko, więc zadecydowaliśmy o wprowadzeniu cię w śpiączkę farmakologiczną. Proces byłby dłuższy przy zachowaniu twojej przytomności – wytłumaczył. – Wspólnie z panną Braddock udało nam się odseparować wszystkich rezydentów.

Rogue poczuła nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku. Do tej pory przyzwolenie na grzebanie w jej głowie miał tylko profesor i w uzasadnianych przypadkach Jean. Jakby nie patrzeć, był to bardzo intymny proces i Rogue nie chciała, by zajmował się tym ktoś zupełnie obcy. A zwłaszcza „panna Braddock".

Charles, jakby czytając w jej myślach lub – przeczytawszy to w myślach – uspokoił ją.

\- Wszystkie myśli należące do ciebie zabezpieczyłem, nim przystąpiliśmy do pracy – zapewnił profesor. – Czy mogę przekazać Loganowi, że stawisz się dzisiaj na treningu?

Rogue przygryzła wargę i po chwili wahania łagodnie opadła na poduszkę.

\- Chyba jeszcze nie czuję się na tyle dobrze, by wziąć udział w sesji z Loganem, profesorze – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

\- Rozumiem – odparł profesor, a Rogue mogła przysiąc, że kąciki jego ust zadrgały lekko. – Przekażę to Loganowi.

Gdy profesor zamknął za sobą drzwi, Rogue przekręciła się na bok. To wszystko było dziwne. Już od samego początku. Pamiętała, co wchłonęła w momencie dotknięcia Toada. X-Menów miało nie być na balu sylwestrowym. Senator Kelly miał być więziony nie na piętrze restauracji, co było niewiarygodnie głupie, a w jednym z mieszkań na Brooklynie. Bractwo Złych Mutantów miało za zadanie przybyć na bal tuż przed północą, by wystraszyć gości. Zrobić bałagan, wzniecić panikę. I za wszelką cenę podkreślać, że są mutantami, tak jak to zrobił Alvers. Nie trzeba być geniuszem, by wiedzieć, jaki był w tym cel: definitywnie przekonać senatora Kelly'ego do przedłożenia w Senacie ustawy o kontroli mutantów. Skoro mutanci są na tyle niebezpieczni, by wdzierać się siła na bal sylwestrowy i zabijać niewinnych ludzi, to nie pozostaje nic innego, jak skatalogować wszystkich odmieńców i w razie potrzeby unieszkodliwiać. Ale komu byłoby to na rękę? Bractwo pracowało dla Mystique, a dla kogo pracowała ona? Dla Sinistra? Nie, jemu od samego początku zależało na przechwyceniu Jean. Nie obchodził go Kelly. Na rękę było mu to, że w jednym miejscu byli X – Meni i Bractwo. Doskonale skorzystał na zamieszaniu, jakie wybuchło. Ale jak przechwycił Jean? To było zaledwie kilka chwil, gdy widziała Grey koło Toada, a potem musieli już uciekać z budynku. Sinister musiał mieć jakąś wtykę wśród gości lub obsługi, dzięki temu niezauważenie ją uprowadził. I skąd znał go Remy?

Rogue zdała sobie sprawę, że od kilku chwil wpatruje się w pękaty kubek stojący na jej stoliku nocnym. Podniosła się i ujęła go delikatnie w dłonie. Zostało w nim jeszcze nieco kawy, ku jej uciesze bez mleka. Obracała kubek w dłoniach delektując się aromatem czarnego płynu. Upiła z niego nieco kawy, dotykając ustami miejsca, w którym jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu były wargi Remy'ego. Z jakiegoś powodu znowu poczuła to dziwne drżenie w brzuchu. Mimo że kawa była ledwo ciepła, smakowała wybornie. Musiała być świeżo zmielona. A może to kwestia tego, kto ją zaparzył?

* * *

Na jednej z niewielkich wysp na wschodzie Stanów Zjednoczonych panowała idealna cisza. Z dala od reszty zabudowań, stał tu jedynie od lat opuszczony dom. Wiele lat temu służył za letnią rezydencję jednego z bogatszych biznesmenów. Krach na giełdzie spowodował jednak, że mężczyzna zbankrutował i czekało go życie na ulicy. Nie mogąc się pogodzić z tak drastyczną zmianą w życiu, powiesił się na strychu swej letniej rezydencji. Od tego czasu dom jest owiany złą sławą i krążą pogłoski, że jest nawiedzony. Być może dlatego od ponad osiemdziesięciu lat nikt nie chce kupić tu ziemi i osiedlić się w tym dworku. Pomimo upływu czasu, plotki wciąż donoszą o hałasach dochodzących z tego miejsca. Od czasu do czasu zdarza się jakaś grupka zapaleńców, którzy chcą zbadać legendę nawiedzonego dworu, ale jak do tej pory żadnemu nie udało się przekroczyć progu tego domu. A przynajmniej żadnemu, który wrócił, by podzielić się swoją relacją.

Jeden z takich amatorów mocnych wrażeń ostrożnie przedzierał się przez uschnięte krzaki pokryte śniegiem. Stąpał ostrożnie przyświecając sobie latarką. Energicznym krokiem dotarł do metalowego ogrodzenia, które otaczało opuszczoną posesję. Dotknął opuszkiem palca przęsła i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy poczuł lekkie szczypanie. Mimo tego, co mówią ludzie, ktoś tutaj może nie tyle mieszkał, co od czasu do czasu przebywał. Bo któż inny podłączyłby ogrodzenie do prądu?

Teraz mężczyzna wiedział, co ma zrobić. Okrążył posesję w poszukiwaniu furtki. Gdy ją znalazł, przystanął przed nią i spoglądając na otoczenie wokół zawołał.

\- Nathaniel, jestem tutaj!

Głos poniósł się po całym terenie odbijając echem od zabudowań wokół opuszczonej posesji. Przez długą chwilę nic się nie działo, ale wędrowiec wciąż stał przed metalową furtką. Gdy echo już zdążyło zamilknąć, a mężczyzna powoli tracił cierpliwość, wejście zaskrzypiało i się otworzyło.

Wędrowiec uśmiechnął się pod nosem i szybkim krokiem przemknął w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. W środku było ciemno, pachniało zbutwiałym drewnem, ziemią i padliną. Jakieś zwierzę musiało tu skonać stosunkowo niedawno. Mężczyzna zmarszczył lekko nos i poszedł prosto w kierunku niepozornych drzwi znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu, które niegdyś musiało być kuchnią. Odgarniając pajęczyny i uważając, by nie potknąć się o kawałki mebli i porozrzucanych szmat, dotarł do poszukiwanego przejścia. Chwilę później zniknął.

Tymczasem kilka metrów niżej, przed komputerem, siedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Gdy do jego przestronnego gabinetu wszedł jeden z jego ludzi, nawet nie odwrócił wzroku od monitora.

\- Panie Essex, jakiś mężczyzna tutaj przyszedł… Ja… mam go wpuścić? – zapytał.

\- Oczywiście – odparł Sinister, wciąż wpatrując się w ekran komputera.

\- A-ale…

\- Wpuść go tutaj – przerwał mu Sinister i przeszył go lodowatym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna posłusznie skłonił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Po chwili rozległy się kroki i do pokoju wszedł wędrowiec. Zamknął delikatnie drzwi i wszedł w mrok roztaczający się w kącie gabinetu. Gdy ponownie wyszedł w zasięg lampy, przed Sinistrem stanął jako czerwonowłosa kobieta o niebieskiej skórze.

\- Jak mniemam – zaczął Sinister wciąż wpatrując się w monitor – Magneto nie ma pojęcia, że tutaj jesteś?

\- A jak myślisz? – odparła Mystique i z gracją oparła się o fotel Sinistra. Przez chwilę oboje wpatrywali się w ekran komputera.

\- Zapoznałaś się z nagraniami? – zapytał Sinister.

\- Tak. I wiesz, na co zwróciłam uwagę? – Mysique, nie czekając na odpowiedź, przejęła myszkę od Sinistra i szybko wyszukała interesujący plik z nagraniem z kamer znajdujących się w laboratorium w Brooklynie. W niewielkiej sali, na dwóch kozetkach, leżeli mężczyzna mający na oko trzydzieści lat i młoda dziewczyna z charakterystycznym białym pasemkiem. Mystique przyspieszyła nagranie i wspólnie z Sinistrem obserwowali, jak dziewczyna bez użycia rąk rozpina metalowe kajdany i po chwili się uwalnia. Następnie podchodzi do łóżka mężczyzny, który zdążył już otworzyć oczy. Na nagraniu widać, jak nachyla się nad nim i bardzo gwałtownie oddycha, wręcz dyszy. Po chwili cofa się zdezorientowana, następnie dotyka mężczyzny i z jej dłoni wyrastają dwa szpony. Chwilę później uwalnia Wolverine'a. Mystique zatrzymała nagranie.

\- Ciekawe, nieprawdaż? – Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i spojrzała na Sinistra.

\- Widzę w niej potencjał – odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili. Nie odczuwał potrzeby dzielenia się z Mystique swoimi wnioskami, dlatego wolał powściągnąć się od wszelkich uwag.

Kobieta z satysfakcją uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Przez wiele miesięcy obserwowała Rogue w Instytucie. Czasem jako kot, a czasem jako ptak przyglądała się życiu swojej córki. Dziewczyna wciąż nie potrafiła opanować swoich mocy, pomimo rzekomej pomocy Xaviera. Mystique wiedziała, że musi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i szukać pomocy dla córki na własną rękę. Tylko dlatego zdecydowała się zwrócić do Sinistra. Jeśli nie on, to któż inny mógłby pomóc?

\- Sama do mnie nie przyjdzie – przerwał jej rozmyślania Sinister.

\- Pracuję nad tym – odparła Raven.

\- Magneto niczego nie podejrzewa? – Sinister zmienił temat.

\- Jeśli nawet, to przecież mi o tym nie powie – prychnęła Mystique, ale po chwili zmitygowała się. – Na razie jest zbyt zajęty programem Sentinel, by zwracać uwagę na mnie – dodała. – Ale myślę, że może się zastanawiać, kiedy Kelly zdążył zaprosić Xaviera na bal sylwestrowy. Zwłaszcza że Kelly był od początku września pod stałą obserwacją. Szkoda tylko, że przeżył bal… – westchnęła.

\- Naprowadź go na fałszywy trop – zdecydował Sinister. – Znajdź kozła ofiarnego. A teraz już idź. Nie chcę, by moi ludzie zaczęli się zastanawiać, kim jesteś.

Mystique uśmiechnęła się z aprobatą i zmieniła się na powrót w mężczyznę, który wszedł do opuszczonej posesji i wyszła z pokoju.

Sinister natomiast powrócił do analizowania danych. Splótł dłonie pod brodą i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Drzemie w tobie wielka moc, panno Rogue – mruknął do siebie.


	11. Czego się boisz, cherie?

Rogue siedziała w ławce wsparta na łokciu i mazała po swoim zeszycie. Styczniowe słońce wpadające przez liczne okna paliło ją niemiłosiernie w plecy, chciało jej się spać i bolała ją głowa. Stolik przed nią siedział Bobby i przepisywał coś z podręcznika, po jej prawej Kitty pisała jakiś esej. Biblioteka pełna była studentów Instytutu Xaviera. Starsi uczniowie samodzielnie realizowali program pod okiem Storm, która co jakiś czas prosiła jednego z uczniów do jej biurka i odpytywała z zadanego materiału, oczywiście w ramach swych kompetencji, i notowała coś w notatniku. Młodsi uczniowie mieli zajęcia z Jean lub Scottem, którzy przygotowywali ich do egzaminów semestralnych w szkole podstawowej.

Rogue od kilku minut nie potrafiła się skupić na zadaniu. Matematyka nigdy nie była jej mocną stroną. Nie potrafiła sama ugryźć zadania, ale gdy ktoś już ją naprowadził na rozwiązanie, zazwyczaj sobie radziła. Tylko że na egzaminach nie będzie miała pod ręką ani Scotta, ani Jean, ani nikogo innego, kto mógłby jej szeptać do ucha rozwiązania.

Rogue westchnęła i po raz kolejny wczytała się w treść zadania. _Dla każdej liczby rzeczywistej m_ …

\- Rogue – zawołała ją Storm – możesz podejść do mnie?

Rogue z ociąganiem zabrała swoje notatki i podeszła do biurka Storm. Przysunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła tuż obok stolika. Ororo zerknęła na zamazaną kartkę i posłała zdziwione spojrzenie Rogue.

\- To jest cała twoja praca na dzisiejszych zajęciach? – zapytała spokojnie.

\- Dzisiaj nie mam głowy do tego – mruknęła Rogue, uciekając wzrokiem od Ororo.

\- Rogue – westchnęła Storm i z troską spojrzała na swoją podopieczną. – Za cztery miesiące masz egzaminy SAT, a wciąż masz problem z najprostszymi zadaniami. Jak chcesz zdać te egzaminy i pójść na studia?

Rogue chciała już odpowiedzieć, że trochę ciężko było jej się na tym skupić po tym, jak użyła mutacji na Apocalypso. Że w ostatnim czasie miała ogromny problem z nawracającymi bólami głowy i koszmarami męczącymi ją każdej nocy. Że być może potrzebuje trochę więcej czasu na ochłonięcie, bo jeszcze wydarzenia z wakacji żyją w niej bardzo intensywnie. I wreszcie, chciała dodać, że po ostatnich demonstracjach przeciwko ludziom z genem X, obawia się pakować w tłum nowej społeczności, która być może nie jest zbyt otwarta na mutantów. Miała ochotę przyznać po cichu, że zwyczajnie się boi o swoją przyszłość.

Zamiast tego po prostu pochyliła się i nic nie powiedziała.

\- Musisz nadrobić ten materiał – powtórzyła z naciskiem Ororo. – Twoi rówieśnicy są zapewne już kilka poziomów wyżej.

Rogue ściągnęła usta w cienką linię. Jej rówieśnicy nie mieli rozwalonego czasu poza szkołą na treningi w Danger Roomie i potencjalnie śmiertelnie misje. Ale tego również nie powiedziała.

\- Wiem – przyznała zamiast tego. – Po prostu dzisiaj…

\- Rogue – przerwała jej Storm, unosząc dłoń. – To przede wszystkim tobie powinno zależeć na edukacji, nie mnie czy Charlesowi. Kiedyś przyjdzie czas, że…

\- …że będę mogła żyć normalnie? – weszła jej w słowo. Miała dość tych bzdur wygadywanych przez dorosłych. Wydawali się tacy oderwani od rzeczywistości, jakby nie dostrzegali tego, co się wokół dzieje. – Uważasz, że tacy jak ja mają szansę na normalne życie? Z moją mutacją?

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała. Rogue mogła jednak przysiąc, że widziała zawahanie w jej oczach.

\- Na razie nie możemy nawet wychodzić samotnie z Instytutu – odpowiedziała. – Trochę nie widzę tego normalnego życia.

\- Rogue…

\- Ale tak, powtórzę materiał, na następne zajęcie będę lepiej przygotowana – dodała, wstając, ale Ororo powstrzymała ją gestem.

\- Porozmawiam z profesorem. Może uda się zorganizować jakieś korepetycje z algebry – zaoferowała. – Po prostu się nie poddawaj, Rogue – dodała jakby czulej. Rogue uśmiechnęła się krzywo i wróciła do ławki.

Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, zerknęła przez okno, później raz jeszcze spojrzała na Ororo, która teraz tłumaczyła coś Amarze. Z westchnieniem wróciła do zadania. _Dla każdej liczby rzeczywistej m…_

* * *

\- Nie, teraz musisz z tego zrobić proporcję – powiedział Forge pochylając się nad notatkami Rogue. Dziewczyna podrapała się po głowie i zerknęła z wahaniem na chłopaka. Nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie brała korepetycje od młodszego od siebie dzieciaka. Choć, technicznie rzecz biorąc, Forge był starszy nawet od Logana.

\- Okej, biorę więc ten odcinek – Rogue wskazała ołówkiem rysunek na kartce – i wyliczam sobie proporcję do tego odcinka – tu znowu postukała na jakiś fragment notatek. – Ale jak wyliczyć w takim razie…

\- Ze wzorów skróconego mnożenia. Pamiętasz je? – Forge zerknął na swoją uczennicę, która byłaby młodsza od niego o jakieś trzydzieści lat, gdyby nie fakt, że utknął między wymiarami.

\- Tak, ale… - jęknęła Rogue. – Ja wolę na liczbach, a nie na…

\- Zmiennych? – przerwał jej z uśmiechem Forge. – To jest dokładnie to samo, co na liczbach.

\- Głupie te zadania – wyszeptała Rogue, pochylając się nad kartką.

\- Dobrze sobie radzisz – odparł Forge. – Jeśli rozpisać ci plan działania, to obliczenia masz dobre. Problem w tym, że nie da się opracować uniwersalnego schematu. Musisz zdać się na swoją wiedzę, logiczne myślenie i intuicję.

\- Nie pocieszasz mnie, Forge – mruknęła, intensywnie smarując ołówkiem po powierzchni kartki. Po chwili pokazała ją chłopakowi. Forge prześledził kolejne linijki obliczeń i kiwnął głową.

\- Dobrze. Teraz zerkniemy, co pamiętasz z algebry…

Przerobili w ten sposób większość zadań z arkuszy testowych z ostatniego roku. Dzięki temu wiedzieli, co Rogue może ćwiczyć sama, a co wymaga ponownego wytłumaczenia. Ku rozpaczy dziewczyny, tych drugich zagadnień było o wiele więcej.

\- No dobra, mamy plan – rzekł z wyczuwalnym zmęczeniem w głosie Forge. – To co, pora spać?

\- Nie, ja mam jeszcze do napisania miliard referatów dla profesora – mruknęła Rogue, przeciągając się. Za oknem już dawno było ciemno, a z korytarza nie dochodziły żadne dźwięki. Najpewniej większość uczniów już smacznie spała.

\- Zadał ci je tak z dnia na dzień? – zapytał zaskoczony Forge.

\- Nie, już przed Świętami podał mi tematy – wzruszyła ramionami Rogue. Forge obrzucił ją karcącym spojrzeniem. – Och, no nie patrz tak na mnie.

\- Nic nie mówię – odparł Forge, polubownie unosząc dłonie. – To co, w sobotę ogarniamy ciągi arytmetyczne?

\- Już się nie mogę doczekać – westchnęła Rogue i zebrała ze stołu swoje rzeczy. Zostawiła je u siebie w sypialni, gdzie Kitty właśnie oglądała na laptopie jakiś serial. Rogue miała ogromną ochotę chwycić za paczkę chipsów i oglądać wraz z nią, ale ta bardziej rozsądna część jej jaźni (choć czy była to na pewno jej jaźń, tego nie mogła być pewna) nakazała jej zaparzyć sobie kawę i siąść nad przynajmniej częścią prac zadanych przez profesora. Wiedziała, że pierwsze terminy egzaminów SAT ustalane są już na kwiecień, ale pocieszała się, że może zdawać równie dobrze w lipcu. To dawało jej jeszcze pół roku na naukę, co w jakiś sposób uspakajało jej sumienie.

Schodząc po schodach z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że światło w kuchni jest zapalone. O tej porze bardzo rzadko ktokolwiek przebywał poza swoim pokojem, chyba że Kitty akurat zgłodniała. Weszła do pomieszczenia i zauważyła, że ktoś tutaj chwilę temu był. Na stole stały dwa puste kubki i talerz z niedojedzoną tartą cebulową. Rogue zagotowała wodę i zalała wrzątkiem mieloną kawę. Aromat napoju rozniósł się przyjemnie po całej kuchni. Dziewczyna, trzymając w dłoni wielki kubek, zagarnęła jeszcze po drodze paczkę ciastek, zgasiła światło i skierowała się na górę. U szczytu schodów usłyszała, jak otwierają się drzwi wejściowe, a do Instytutu ktoś wchodzi. Zerknęła przez ramię i poczuła, że serce zabiło jej mocniej. Gambit rozmawiał z tą patykowatą modeleczką. Dziewczyna przyspieszyła kroku i szybko weszła w korytarz, przystając w miejscu, z którego para ich nie mogła widzieć.

\- A ja mu mówię: nie, nie możesz, ale zapytaj swojej matki – Betsy opowiadała jakąś anegdotkę, zaśmiewając się przy tym swoim charakterystycznym śmiechem. Nie słyszała, co jej odpowiedział Gambit.

\- O, ktoś nam zgasił światło – stwierdziła Betsy. Rogue domyśliła się, że to oni zostawili w kuchni naczynia. – Zresztą, z tobą mogę siedzieć po ciemku. – Znowu ten irytujący śmiech. Rogue cmoknęła z irytacją i skierowała się do swojego pokoju. By nie budzić Kitty, która zdążyła już się położyć, Rogue udała się na puste trzecie piętro pełne nieużywanych sypialni. Zaglądała po kolei do każdej z nich, aż natrafiła na niewielki, jednoosobowy pokoik z własną łazienką. Skromnie urządzony wydawał się idealnym miejscem do nauki. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i rozłożyła na biurku książki i notatki. Zapowiadała się urocza noc w klimatach wojny secesyjnej.

* * *

Następnego dnia po porannym treningu Rogue znowu udała się do pokoiku na trzecim piętrze.

Miała przed sobą pracowity dzień, gdyż jutro czekały ją zajęcia z Ororo i profesorem McCoyem, a zostało jej jeszcze kilka rzeczy do powtórzenia. Denerwowała się na siebie, że dopiero teraz zaczęła się uczyć do egzaminów, zamiast ruszyć tyłek już w zeszłym roku – tak jak jej znajomi ze szkoły. Z drugiej strony, w zeszłym roku jej szkolni znajomi nie byli zajęci walką z pomylonym, niezniszczalnym mutantem, który zagrażał całemu światu. Tylko że teraz, z perspektywy czasu, Rogue widząc, ile ma zaległości do nadrobienia, zastanawiała się, czy nie wolałaby jeszcze raz zmierzyć się z Apocalypso.

\- Nah, głupia jestem – mruknęła do siebie i otworzyła drzwi do pokoju. Spośród znajomych rzeczy, książek, koca, notatek, wyróżniał się jeden element nie pasujący do wystroju. Leżał rozciągnięty w wygodnej pozycji na łóżku i miał ponad sto osiemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu, brązowe, błyszczące włosy oraz nieprzyzwoicie przystojną twarz. Na dodatek przeglądał jeden ze zbiorów zadań, co zupełnie nie było w stylu tego człowieka.

\- Co ty tu…? – zaczęła, zdziwiona jego obecnością. Tylko Kitty wiedziała, że przeniosła się na nieuczęszczane trzecie piętro. Ten socjopata ją śledził?

Podeszła do niego i zabrała mu podręcznik od Forge'a.

\- Przyszedłem odwiedzić cherie – odparł niezbity z tropu Remy. Gdy Rogue zabrała mu z rąk książkę, położył się na boku opierając twarz na nadgarstku, i zaczął wodzić oczami za krzątającą się po pokoju dziewczyną.

\- Chyba dawno nie rozmawiałeś z Loganem na temat zasad obowiązujących w damskim skrzydle, Cajunie – odpowiedziała, porządkując książki i notatki.

\- To nie jest damskie skrzydło, Roguey – odparł. Nie musiała nawet na niego patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że na usta wypełzał ten jego firmowy uśmieszek, który przyprawiał ją o mdłości. Miał rację, drań. To nie było damskie skrzydło.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, gumbo – powiedziała po zbyt długiej chwili, by można to było uznać za ripostę.

\- Skąd ten „gumbo"? Co się stało z uroczym Remym, cherie? – usłyszała pełne wyrzutów pytanie. Posłała mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Nie wiem, nie zdążyłam go poznać – mruknęła, wracając do notatek.

\- Wiesz, że takie zachowanie jedynie zaostrza mój apetyt na ciebie, cherie? – spytał sugestywnie. Rogue odwróciła się do niego.

\- Czyli jeśli się teraz na ciebie rzucę i będziemy uprawiali ostry seks, to dasz mi później spokój? – spytała, unosząc brew.

\- Możemy spróbować – Remy pokiwał uprzejmie głową.

Rogue zrobiła pełną obrzydzenia minę.

\- Fuj – skrzywiła się. – A teraz sio stąd, Remy. Muszę się uczyć.

\- Nie skończyliśmy tematu, cherie – zaprotestował.

\- Jakiego tematu? – zapytała od niechcenia. – Ach, tego. – Przewróciła oczami i posłała mu znużone spojrzenie. – Choćbyś dzięki temu miał się ode mnie odczepić na wieczność, nie ma takiej siły, która zmusiłaby mnie do przespania się z tobą, Cajunie.

\- To jest ten moment, kiedy nie wiem, czy to, co mówisz, to komplement czy wrzuta, cherie – odpowiedział zmieszany Remy.

\- Nie będziemy rozmawiać o twoich uczuciach, Remy – ucięła Rogue, odsunęła krzesło i usiadła do biurka.

\- Możemy porozmawiać o twoich uczuciach, cherie – zaoferował Remy, na co otrzymał pełne lodu spojrzenie.

\- Serio, mam zamiar się uczyć. Nie obchodzi mnie, co ty masz zamiar robić, ale rób to poza tym pokojem – powiedziała, odwracając się do Gambita. Ten jedynie rozsiadł się wygodniej i wyciągnął talię kart.

\- To nie jest twoja sypialnia i mam takie samo prawo przebywać tutaj, jak i ty, Roguey – odparł, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Rogue przygryzła wargę i spojrzała na stosy książek i notatek piętrzące się na jej biurku. Nie chciało jej się tego przenosić do pokoju dzielonego z Kitty. Westchnęła lekko i usiadła normalnie na krześle. Otworzywszy podręcznik do historii, rzuciła przez ramię:

\- Tylko bądź cicho.

Była pewna, że na twarzy Cajuna rozciąga się pełen satysfakcji uśmiech.

Dwie godziny później, gdy już zrobiła notatki, podkreśliła wszystkie ważne rzeczy i mniej więcej rozumiała zagadnienie, zabrała się za referat na temat „Króla Leara" Szekspira. Remy wtedy przyniósł im dwa kubki świeżo zaparzonej kawy.

To wtedy Rogue pomyślała, że może ten arogancki Cajun z wieczną kpiną w oczach jej pomoże. Założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho, odchrząknęła i spojrzała na Remy'ego, który zajęty był układaniem pasjansa. Ten podchwycił spojrzenie, zmrużył nieznacznie oczy i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Szalenie seksowny. W każdym momencie.

\- Coś się stało, cherie? – spytał, przerywając krępującą ciszę.

\- Muszę cię o coś spytać – odparła wreszcie Rogue. – Tylko masz odpowiedzieć poważnie.

\- Remy nic mu nie zrobił, to nie moj—

\- Co?

\- Ach, cherie nie o tym… – Remy uśmiechnął się do siebie, zaczesał włosy, wygodnie rozciągnął się na łóżku i założył ręce na głowę. – Zatem Remy słucha.

\- Co zrobił—och, nieważne – mruknęła do siebie Rogue. – Posłuchaj, Cajunie…

\- Remy – przerwał jej.

\- Co?

\- Cherie, mów mi „Remy".

Rogue westchnęła, zacisnęła wargi i poprawiła kosmyk, które wysmyknął się zza ucha. Ledwo rozpoczęła ten temat, a już żałowała, że musi go kontynuować.

\- Remy – zaczęła, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na pełen satysfakcji i zadowolenia uśmiech. – Ja nie wiem, co dalej.

\- O czym dokładnie mówisz, cherie? – dopytał Remy, co pozytywnie zaskoczyło Rogue. Żadnej kąśliwej uwagi. Przynajmniej na razie.

\- W tym roku kończę szkołę średnią. Przede mną studia – zaczęła po głębokim wdechu Rogue. Starała się nie patrzeć na Remy'ego, precyzyjnie i jasno wyrazić burzę wątpliwości, która toczyła się w jej głowie. – Remy… – spojrzała na Cajuna, który uważnie jej się przyglądał. – Nie wiem, czy jest sens, bym kontynuowała edukację. Nie wiem, czy jest sens, bym w ogóle przystąpiła do egzaminów SAT – zakończyła, marszcząc czoło. Była przygotowana na przemowę, kazanie, motywacyjną gadkę. Szukała w twarzy Remy'ego choć lekkiego przebłysku kpiny bądź sarkazmu.

\- Czego się boisz, cherie? – zapytał jedynie, wciąż patrząc jej w oczy.

Rogue westchnęła, znowu zaczesała nerwowym gestem pasemko włosów.

\- Pół roku temu wszyscy mogliśmy zginąć przez Apocalypso. Teraz zaczęły się manifestacje przeciwko mutantom. Evan wraz z trzydziestką innych mutantów zginął w kanałach Nowego Jorku. Kanałach! – prychnęła, przypominając sobie oburzenie, zaskoczenie, a także litość dla tej garstki ludzi, która musiała kryć się w podziemiach w obawie przed reakcją mieszkańców miasta na ich niepasujący do kanonu wygląd. Pamiętała również szok, gdy dowiedziała się o ich śmierci. Zgraja tajemniczych oprawców urządziła masakrę w kanałach pod Nowym Jorkiem. Na samą myśl o tym chciało jej się płakać. Do tej pory, gdy spoglądała na Ororo, czuła ukłucie w sercu. – Po co mam dbać o swoją przyszłość, skoro nie wiem, czy w ogóle ta przyszłość nadejdzie?

Remy nie patrzył już na nią. Zasępiony, spod niesfornej grzywki brązowych włosów, spoglądał w kierunku okna, za którym powoli zachodziło słońce. Pomimo mroźnego stycznia, blask słońca oświetlał pokój ciepłą czerwienią i żółcią, odbijając się w fantastyczny sposób w skażonych mutacją oczach Remy'ego. Rogue złapała się na tym, że nie czekała nawet na odpowiedź, tylko zafascynowana spoglądała na perfekcyjnie wyrzeźbioną twarz Gambita, na to, jak promienie słońca układają się na niej i wydobywają z niej najmniejsze detale. Oczy wydawały się być dwoma żarzącymi się kamieniami osadzonymi w śniadej twarzy Remy'ego.

\- Cherie – przerwał jej rozmyślania nieco zachrypniętym głosem. Odkasłał, przeczesał włosy i spojrzał jej w oczy. – A chciałabyś pójść na studia?

\- Głupie pytanie – szybko odparła Rogue. – Oczywiście, że tak.

\- Allor? C'est quoi ton probleme? [Więc? Jaki masz problem?] Naprawdę powstrzymuje cię jedynie strach?

\- Nie rozumiesz… – mruknęła Rogue. Ramiona bezwiednie jej opadły, wzrok utkwiła w podłodze. Nawet nie usłyszała, kiedy Remy podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł do niej. Wzdrygnęła się i gwałtownie uniosła głowę, gdy dłonie Cajuna spoczęły na jej ramionach, a on sam stanął naprzeciwko niej. Wciąż siedząc na krześle, spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

\- Co ty robisz? – zapytała ze zmarszczonym czołem, patrząc to na niego, to na ciepłe dłonie spoczywające kilka centymetrów od jej twarzy.

\- Rogue – powiedział miękko, patrząc jej w oczy, kącik ust nieznacznie się uniósł, tworząc zawadiacki i cholernie seksowny uśmiech. – Każdy cel, który sobie postawisz, będziesz mogła zbić milionem argumentów. Pytanie tylko: po co? Po co samemu sobie stawiać ograniczenia, cherie? – spytał, nachylając się ku niej, jednocześnie nawet na sekundę nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. – Dlaczego nie chcesz spróbować, tylko tłumaczysz się nieuzasadnionymi obawami? – dopytał szeptem.

Rogue wstrzymała oddech. Poczuła znów to nietypowe uczucie w dole brzucha, łaskoczące, lekko irytujące, ale z pewnością przyjemne. Była przekonana, ba! Była pewna, że Remy bynajmniej nie mówił tylko o kwestii jej edukacji.

\- Starożytni mutanci pragnący zniszczyć świat, wrogo nastawiona ludność, prawdopodobna rejestracja wszystkich mutantów to dla ciebie nieuzasadnione obawy? – spytała ostro po dłuższej chwili, gdy udało jej się wydostać z pułapki intrygujących oczu i odurzającego zapachu męskich perfum pomieszanych z wonią papierosów.

Remy uśmiechnął się do siebie skonsternowany, zszokowany tym, że po raz kolejny ta fille pokazała, jak bardzo odporna jest na jego urok osobisty. Przez chwilę miał nawet ochotę zapytać, czy to nie jest jakiś element jej mutacji, bo z pewnością nie było to normalne zachowanie.

\- Cherie – zaczął ponownie, prostując się i cofając nieco tak, by Rogue odzyskała swoją przestrzeń, chomiczą bańkę, w której czuła się bezpiecznie. – Nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć, co się wydarzy za pięć lat, za rok, czy, cholera, za tydzień. Taka specyfika naszego zawodu – dodał z uśmiechem. – Nie możesz z tego powodu zaszyć się w kąciku i pozwolić, by życie sobie płynęło obok ciebie.

\- Jaki sens będzie miała moja praca teraz, zakuwanie, ślęczenie nad książkami, jeśli po miesiącu studiowania będę musiała przerwać edukację, bo – dajmy na to – grupa kosmicznych mutantów zapragnie zawładnąć ziemią? – odparła szybko Rogue.

\- Rogue. Robisz to dla siebie czy dla kogoś?

\- Dla siebie, szczurze błotny – odrzekła twardo.

\- Więc dlaczego sądzisz, że to nie ma sensu?

Rogue nie odpowiedziała nic. Spojrzała jedynie ciepło na Remy'ego i uśmiechnęła się samym kącikiem ust. Irytujący, samolubny, arogancki Cajun miał rację. Rogue nie starczyło odwagi, by to przyznać, dlatego jedynie odwróciła się z powrotem do rozłożonych notatek i sarknęła w jego kierunku:

\- Przeszkadzasz mi w nauce, szczurze błotny. Idź sobie.

Remy uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale nie wyszedł. Ułożył się znowu na łóżku i oparł głowę o nadgarstek, kierując swoje spojrzenie na Rogue.

\- Remy będzie pilnował swojej cherie, by ta grzecznie się uczyła – odparł nonszalancko.

* * *

Algebra nie poszła zbyt łatwo. Rogue ślęczała nad nią do późnego wieczora (Remy był tak łaskawy, że przyniósł jej talerz z kanapkami, dzięki czemu nie musiała schodzić na obiad). Gdy wreszcie postawiła ostatnią liczbę, na zegarze dochodziła druga w nocy. Sarkała na swoją głupotę w dziedzinie matematyki, mając przy tym nadzieję, że chociaż dobrze zrozumiała treść zadań. Bo, jak powiedział Forge, na tym etapie nauki wynik nie jest ważny, ważne jest rozumowanie. Niemniej jednak ślęczenie nad rzędem cyferek i mozolne pilnowanie każdego przecinka było równie ważne. Na teście SAT brane jest pod uwagę nie rozumowanie, tylko prawidłowo zakreślony wynik, cholera.

\- Okej, ja już… – zaczęła Rogue, odrywając się od zeszytu i spoglądając na Remy'ego. Chłopak spał na brzuchu, z twarzą zwróconą w jej kierunku. Rogue w pierwszej chwili chciała obudzić Cajuna, by ten mógł pójść do swojego pokoju i tam spokojnie zasnąć, ale zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i sięgnęła po koc. Przykryła nim Remy'ego, zgasiła światło i wyszła z pokoju, po cichu zamykając drzwi.

* * *

Następnego dnia po śniadaniu Remy siedział przy stole w kuchni i czytał gazetę, bezwiednie przy tym tasując karty. Reporterzy donosili o anomaliach pogodowych na zachodnim wybrzeżu. Poza tym to, co zwykle: politycy debatują na temat mutantów, senator Kelly natomiast stanowczo sprzeciwia się wszelkim przejawom dyskryminacji rasowej, co jedynie przysporzyło mu wrogów. Do niektórych wciąż nie docierało, że Kelly żył tylko dzięki mutantom. Gdyby nie X-Meni, prawdziwy Kelly zginąłby pod gruzami hotelu z rąk Bractwa Złych Mutantów. Jaki pożytek byłby z jego śmierci? Co miałby z tego Magneto? Czy może Sinister? Mystique na pewno pracowała z nimi obydwoma. Tylko czy przy wspólnej komitywie, czy na dwa fronty?

\- Co tam czytasz, przystojniaku? – Do kuchni weszła Betsy ubrana w obcisły żakiet nałożony na nagie ciało oraz skórzane rurki. Włosy, gładkie i błyszczące, miała zebrane w wysoki kucyk. Usiadła naprzeciwko Remy'ego i założyła nogę na nogę.

\- Bzdury, belle – odparł Remy, odkładając gazetę i chowając karty do kieszeni. – Jak długo z nami zostaniesz? – zapytał, opierając się wygodnie na krześle.

\- Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba – odparła Betsy. – Albo jak długo będzie mnie tu coś trzymało – dodała, uśmiechając się znacząco. Remy odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Nie masz przypadkiem jakichś zobowiązań? – zapytał Remy, pamiętając o tym, że Braddock wspominała coś o pokazach w drugiej połowie stycznia.

\- Mam – odrzekła. – Ale mam też priorytety. A pomoc przyjaciołom mojego przyjaciela – Betsy skinęła na Remy'ego – jest ważniejsza niż jakieś pokazy czy sesje. Poza tym jestem na tak wysokiej pozycji, że odpuszczenie kilku eventów jedynie zwiększy ich apetyt na mnie. Widzisz, same plusy – zakończyła z uśmiechem.

\- Niewątpliwie będziesz łakomym kąskiem – przytaknął Remy.

Betsy zaśmiała się swoim perlistym śmiechem, odsłaniając przy tym rząd równych, śnieżnobiałych zębów. Następnie chwyciła dłoń Remy'ego i, patrząc mu w oczy, pochyliła się w jego stronę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że już jestem łakomym kąskiem – wyszeptała z błyskiem w oku. Remy zerknął na jej dłoń, przykrywającą teraz jego. Zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili rozluźnił się, uśmiechnął i delikatnie wysunął rękę i wstał od stołu.

\- Tak łakomym, że Remy powstrzymuje się, by cię nie schrupać – odparł i wyszedł z kuchni, zostawiając zaskoczoną Betsy przy stole. Skierował się na trzecie piętro, gdzie, za radą Rogue, wychodził palić w nieużywanej łazience. Gdy jednak dotarł na miejsce okazało się, że ktoś już tam był. Przy otwartym oknie, wpuszczając przy tym masę zimnego powietrza, stał Logan. Ubrany jedynie w spodnie i biały podkoszulek, wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na niską temperaturę w pomieszczeniu.

\- Zajęte – warknął na widok Remy'ego.

\- Czyżby? – odparł Gambit i nie zwracając uwagi na Wolverine'a stanął obok okna i wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza paczkę papierosów. Wyciągnął jednego, dotknął nagim palcem końcówki, która po chwili zatliła się i rozjarzyła.

\- Tanie sztuczki – parsknął Logan.

\- Remy tęsknił za czarującym dowcipem Monsieur Clawsa – odparł Remy, po czym zaciągnął się papierosem. – Wróciłeś na długo, czy do kolejnej kłótni z profesorem?

\- Nie twój interes – odburknął Logan, wydychając kłęby dymu. – Skąd wiesz? – zapytał po chwili.

\- Skąd wiem o czym? – dopytał Gambit. W łazience, pomimo otwartego okna, zaczynało być duszno. Logan strzepnął popiół do zlewu, nad którym brakowało kranu. I kilku płytek.

\- O tym miejscu – odrzekł.

\- O tej łazience? – Remy uniósł jedną brew. – To jest jakaś tajemnica? Gdzieś tutaj są drzwi do Narnii? – powiódł wzrokiem w kierunku kabiny, gdzie na gołym betonie stał niepodłączony sedes.

\- Nie rób z siebie kretyna, gumbo – odparł zniecierpliwiony Logan. – Niewiele osób wie, że w ogóle jest tutaj łazienka – prychnął. Całe trzecie piętro było niezagospodarowane. Charles chciał wyremontować je przed przybyciem nowych uczniów, gdzieś w okolicach wakacji, gdyż dwa niższe piętra zostały przeznaczone na sypialnie studentów. Należało też pomyśleć nad przygotowaniem czegoś na kształt klas, gdyż obecna sytuacja nie pozwalała na edukację w publicznych szkołach. Jednak wszystko to miało zostać zorganizowane dopiero latem, tymczasem trzecim piętrem nie interesował się żaden z uczniów.

\- Jeden z uczniów zechciał się podzielić tą informacją z Remym – odparł enigmatycznie Gambit.

Logan pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i zgasił papierosa w umywalce, na której, trzeba przyznać, było mnóstwo śladów po takim gaszeniu.

\- Zostaw ją w spokoju, gumbo – wycedził Logan prosto w twarz Remy'emu. – Radzę ci dobrze – dodał i wyszedł z łazienki, zostawiając Gambita samego. Ten prychnął pod nosem i zgasił papierosa dokładnie tak samo, jak Logan. Już miał wychodzić, gdy jego telefon zaczął wibrować.

\- Merde – syknął pod nosem Gambit, widząc nadawcę wiadomości.

* * *

\- Profesorze, ja naprawdę nie… – jęknęła Rogue, gdy usłyszała o pomyśle profesora. Od czasu porwania Jean przez Sinistra, a co za tym idzie – po kolejnej manifestacji możliwości mocy Rogue, profesor nie ustawał w próbach odtworzenia całego zajścia w warunkach laboratoryjnych.

\- Rogue – po raz kolejny podczas dzisiejszej sesji posłał jej wyrozumiały uśmiech – pomyśl, jakie możliwości w tobie drzemią. Jeśli uda nam się zapanować przynajmniej nad opanowaniem tych świadomości, to już to będzie wielki sukces.

\- Profesorze, ja naprawdę nie wiem, jak udało mi się przejąć kontrolę nad tymi jaźniami – odparła zrezygnowanym głosem Rogue. – Prawdę mówić, niewiele pamiętam z tamtej nocy. Wiem tylko, że nie chce znowu przez to przechodzić.

\- Musiało się tam wydarzyć coś, co sprawiło, że uspokoiłaś swój umysł, zamknęłaś się na inne świadomości – powiedział przyciszonym głosem profesor, składając dłonie w charakterystyczny dla niego gest. – Miałem nadzieję, że sama powiesz mi o tym, co się tam stało. Przepraszam Rogue, ale w takiej sytuacji, sytuacji, gdy mam szansę pomóc ci okiełznać twoją mutację, musiałem, naprawdę musiałem sięgnąć po bardziej stanowcze środki.

\- O czym pan mówi, profesorze? – spytała zaskoczona Rogue.

\- Rozmawiałem z Loganem, Rogue – odparł profesor takim tonem, jakby to jedno zdanie miało wszystko wyjaśnić. – Powiedział mi, czyje imię powtarzałaś na krótko przed utratą świadomości – dodał po chwili wahania. Rogue stwierdziła, że najlepiej będzie udawać zaskoczenie.

\- Nie wiem, o co chodzi – odparła, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nie udawaj zaskoczonej, Rogue – odrzekł profesor i uniósł kącik ust. – Myślę, że wkrótce na nasze sesje zaprosimy jeszcze jedną osobę.

\- Ale… - chciała zaprotestować Rogue, ale profesor wysłał jej telepatyczny przekaz.

 _Nie powiem mu niczego poza tym, co jest konieczne._

 _Ale to wciąż zbyt dużo._

 _Co konieczne, to nie znaczy w stu procentach prawdziwe, jeśli sobie tego życzysz._

Rogue uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

* * *

Dochodziła pierwsza w nocy. W pokoju paliła się jedynie lampka ustawiona na biurku, przy którym siedziała teraz Rogue. Od kilku minut wpatrywała się bezwiednie w damę kier. Obracała ją w palcach, badała fakturę papieru, analizowała każdy szczegół wizerunku. Coraz bardziej irytowała ją kwestia Gambita. Od ponad miesiąca nie zamienili ze sobą więcej niż kilku słów. Rogue nie była w stanie dłużej udawać przed sobą, że nic do niego nie czuje. Coś czuła, coś nowego, coś zakazanego. Sama nie była do końca pewna, co to. Może to była zwykła chęć wyjaśnienia sytuacji? Ustalenia, na czym stoją? Podobał jej się ten głupi Cajun. Nie podobało jej się to, że jej się podoba. Tak. Wystarczająco zagmatwana sytuacja. Podrywał mnie tak dla sportu – pomyślała, wpatrując się w tajemniczy uśmiech kobiety z karty. – A ja, głupia, dałam się na to nabrać jak jakaś mała idiotka.

Gdzieś za oknem usłyszała ryk motoru wjeżdżającego na teren Instytutu. Logan pewnie wracał z kolejnej swojej wycieczki. Tym razem wrócił w ciągu jednego dnia, brawa dla niego.

Prychnęła i odrzuciła kartę na biurko. Złożyła na blacie ramiona i oparła się o nie policzkiem, wpatrując się w okno, w którym poza ciemną taflą nocy widać było jedynie światło lampki i jej niewyraźne odbicie. Nie musiała nawet patrzeć w lustro, by wiedzieć, jak wielkie ma sińce pod oczami. Jeśli kiedykolwiek ktoś sugerował jej, że jest ładna, to teraz na jej widok jedynie by uśmiechnął się nerwowo i uciekł. Daleko jej było do takiego ideału, jakim była Betsy, czy nawet Jean. Nigdy się tym nie przejmowała, aż do teraz. Zaczęła porównywać, analizować, zwracać uwagę na kształt oczu, wykrój ust, wielkość biustu. Absurd. I po co? Dla jakiegoś głupiego Cajuna, który śmierdział fajkami i mówił o sobie w trzeciej osobie.

Rogue gwałtownie wstała z krzesła i przeszła się po pokoju.

Musi z nim porozmawiać, koniecznie. Teraz. Tak, o pierwszej w nocy. Ma dosyć tej niepewności. To nic, że pewnie wyjdzie na idiotkę. Nie robiła tego dla niego, tylko dla siebie.

Z tym postanowieniem wyszła z pokoju i ruszyła w kierunku sypialni Remy'ego. Zeszła właśnie po schodach, gdy drzwi na końcu korytarza cicho skrzypnęły. Z pokoju Remy'ego wyszła Betsy, ubrana zaledwie w za dużą męską koszulę. Na widok Rogue skinęła jej, a później zeszła na dół, zapewne do kuchni.

Przez długą, trwającą wieczność chwilę, nie działo się nic. Rogue nie drgnęła, nie zrobiła wdechu, nawet nie mrugnęła. Z wielkim oporem wizja tego, co chwilę wcześniej musiało się dziać w sypialni Remy'ego LeBeau, przesączała się przez jej umysł, powodując pożar w sercu i kompletną suszę w ustach.

Zacisnęła bezwiednie dłonie w pięści, ale wciąż nie ruszyła się nawet na krok. Z wielkim trudem walczyła z ochotą wparowania do jego pokoju i wygarnięcia mu prosto w twarz tego, co teraz czuła.

Ale nie zrobi tego, bo jest zbyt dumna na to.

Obok wściekłości pojawiło się dużo gorsze w akceptacji uczucie: upokorzenie. Dawała się wodzić za nos przez dwa miesiące, zaczynała wierzyć w jego intencje i szczerość słów.

Usta ścisnęła w cienką linię, która niebezpiecznie drgała. Była o krok od wybuchu płaczem.

Nie miała najmniejszych szans, by konkurować z Betsy. Mało tego, nie miała szans, by konkurować z jakąkolwiek kobietą. Nie była w stanie dać Remy'emu tego, co one. On o tym wiedział, ona o tym wiedziała, a mimo to się łudziła..

Była skończoną idiotką. Naiwną, głupią nastolatką

Ale po policzku nie popłynęła nawet jedna łza. Z dumą odrzuciła głowę i zawróciła w kierunku skrzydła damskiego. Tuż przed drzwiami sypialni współdzielonej z Kitty zatrzymała się i zdała sobie sprawę, że dzisiaj woli być zupełnie sama.

Wróciła do pokoiku na trzecim piętrze i tak, jak stała, w ubraniu, zwinęła się w kłębek i przykryła kocem.

* * *

Przekradła się wzdłuż ściany magazynu. Starała się być cicho, w każdej chwili ktoś mógł się zorientować o jej obecności. Mogłaby oczywiście _wlecieć_ do tej tajemniczej fabryki, ale zdecydowanie łatwiej jest zauważyć latającą kobietę niż skradającą się kobietę. Chłodne powietrze kalifornijskiej nocy łagodnie rozwiewało jej włosy, a temperatura oscylująca wokół dwunastu stopni Celsjusza [wybaczcie, że nie w stopniach Fahrenheita] sprawiała, że na nagich nogach pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Mogłam teraz siedzieć w domu i popijać Chardonnay – pomyślała. – Ale nie, Carol zawsze musi stać na straży biednych i uciśnionych – skrzywiła się. Miała sprawdzić obszar zachodniej części San Francisco, gdzie według odrębnych zeznań miały dziać się nocami niewytłumaczalne zjawiska. Za dnia fabryka sprzętu AGD, w nocy, w zależności od świadków, gotowano tu metę, budowano cyborgi lub konstruowano broń. Nonsens – sarknęła do siebie, zaglądając w brudną szybkę okna fabryki. Ciemno, cicho i zimno.

Na tyłach fabryki znalazła drzwi zamknięte na sporych rozmiarów kłódkę. Nie nadwerężając się zbytnio, jednym ruchem pokruszyła metalowe okucia i weszła do środka, przymykając za sobą drzwi. Musiało to być biuro, gdyż stały tu biurka, kilka metalowych regałów wypełnionych segregatorami oraz komody z, zapewne, jeszcze większą ilością papierzysk. Z ciekawości zerknęła na leżące na stoliku dokumenty. Umowa najmu, zamówienie sprzętu, pokwitowanie odbioru części… Nudy. Zupełnie nic się tutaj nie działo, a ona, Carol Danvers, bohaterka i słynna Miss Marvel, włamała się właśnie do najzwyklejszej w świecie fabryki.

Z niewielkiego biura wyszła do hali, na której ustawione były maszyny produkcyjne. Światło księżyca wpadało przez okna w dachu, oświetlając pomieszczenie. Duże, wielkości hali sportowej, z betonową wylewką zamiast podłogi. Na środku stało kilka maszyn, przez całą długość ustawiona była taśma produkcyjna, która początek miała we wlocie jednej ściany, a kończyła się po przeciwległej stronie. Pełno różnych metalowych części leżało na podłodze, gdzieniegdzie widoczne były plamy smaru lub innej gęstej mazi. Carol przeszła przez całą długość hali, aż dotarła do kolejnych drzwi. Znudzona, zirytowana marnotrawstwem swojego czasu, nacisnęła na klamkę. Pomieszczenie zupełnie ciemne, bez żadnego okna. Oświetlone jedynie przez wpadające z hali światło księżyca. Carol zauważyła leżące papierzyska z nabazgranymi modelami… na pewno nie pralek i zmywarek. Skonsternowana, przykucnęła i sięgnęła po jeden ze szkiców. Człekokształtny robot, podobny do tych, które jakiś czas temu pojawiły się w Nowym Jorku. Odłożyła kartkę i przejrzała resztę papierów. Były to wyraźnie szkice, niepotrzebne notatki, śmieci. Coś, co powinno zostać wyrzucone. Przebiegła wzrokiem po zabazgranych kartkach. Niektóre słowa były podkreślone, takie jak „chip", „system autodestrukcji", „baza danych", „Genosha"… Czym jest to ostatnie słowo? Nazwa technologii? Nazwisko twórcy tych projektów? Carol postanowiła, że sprawdzi to, gdy dotrze do domu. Wyciągnęła niewielki aparat wielkości skuwki od długopisu i zrobiła na szybko kilka zdjęć.

Wstała, wciąż patrząc na papierzyska. Zastanawiała się, czy powinna sprawdzić całą fabrykę, czy wrócić tu z obstawą następnej nocy. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Nie, ona, Carol Danvers, nie potrzebowała żadnej obstawy. Mówili o niej one-man-army, doskonale sobie poradzi ze wszystkim, co będzie w tej fabryce. Pewnym krokiem weszła do pomieszczenia, szukając dłonią włącznika światła. W momencie, gdy żarówka rozświetliła pokój, drzwi się za nią zamknęły. Pomieszczenie okazało się być jakimś schowkiem, gdyż poza stertą papierzysk, kopiarką oraz starym krzesłem, nie było tu niczego. Prócz trzech dryblasów i jednej kobiety.

\- Mystique – mruknęła Carol, przygotowując się do ataku. – Znowu się spotykamy.

\- Miło mi cię widzieć, Danvers – odparła Mystique. Nim Carol zdążyła zareagować, na jej szyi kliknęła metalowa obroża. Z powątpiewaniem zerknęła na mężczyznę, który pojawił się tuż za nią.

\- Myślicie, że ta błyskotka mnie powstrzyma? – zaśmiała się.

\- Skujcie ją i zapakujcie do białego vana. Za chwilę do was dotrę – rozkazała Mystique, nie zwracając uwagi na szamoczącą się blondynkę.

\- Co jest…?! – wykrzyknęła Carol. – Ja nie mogę… Nie działa… Co mi zrobiliście?! – Próbowała się wymknąć czterem ochroniarzom Mystique, wzlecieć, uderzyć ich, ale nie mogła nic zrobić. Straciła moc. Szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że to metalowa bransoleta, którą miała na szyi, neutralizowała jej zdolności. Sięgnęła ręką, by ją zdjąć, ale poczuła jedynie ukłucie w ramię i chwilę później straciła przytomność.

Mystique obserwowała ją, opierając się o ścianę pomieszczenia. Sięgnęła po telefon komórkowy i wybrała numer. Oczekując na połączenie, przejrzała od niechcenia pozostawione notatki.

\- Mamy ją – oznajmiła, gdy usłyszała głos po drugiej stronie. – Tak, zdążyła zauważyć… Musiałam ją jakoś zdezorientować… Nie, była sama… Oczywiście, zajmę się nią. Na pewno nikomu nic nie powie, Ericu, już ja o to zadbam.


	12. Najgorszy dzień w życiu Rogue, cz 1

Obudziła się, gdy świtało.

Wpatrywała się w chłodny poranek, który powoli rozbudzał się za oknem. Wydarzenia zeszłej nocy wróciły do niej jak uderzenie obuchem. Przetarła zmęczone oczy.

Nic mi nie obiecywał – pomyślała, starając się nie płakać już więcej.

Czuła pustkę w sercu. Absurdalne uczucie, zupełnie niezrozumiałe i nieoczekiwane. Ze Scottem było jakieś łatwiej, nawet gdy praktycznie przestał widzieć cokolwiek poza Jeannie. Z drugiej strony Scott w żaden sposób nie dał do zrozumienia, że mu zależy. A Remy tak.

Nie, nie mogła już płakać.

Wytarła rękawem zbierające się w kącikach oczu łzy i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu. Elektroniczny zegarek wskazywał kilka minut przed siódmą.

W pokoju panował chłód. Białe ściany, brak żadnej firanki czy nawet żaluzji, zimna, drewniana podłoga jedynie potęgowały to odczucie. Rogue wygrzebała się spod grubego koca i opuściła nogi na podłogę. Nie chciała wstawać. Miała ochotę zostać w tym łóżku i już nigdy nie wychodzić z tego pokoju. Nigdy więcej nie walczyć z rzeczywistością i emocjami, które jej towarzyszyły. Żałowała, że nie potrafiła wyciszyć swojej osobowości. Tak bardzo teraz tego pragnęła. Jedyne, co mogło teraz odwrócić jej uwagę, to trening. Intensywny, długi trening. Tak jak za starych czasów.

Z tym postanowieniem wstała z łóżka i ciężkim, ospałym krokiem poszła do łazienki. Ochlapała zimną wodą zapuchniętą od płaczu twarz.

\- Moja cherie – prychnęła do siebie, naśladując głos Cajuna. – Pieprz się – warknęła i oparła się rękoma o umywalkę.

Miała zamiar wypełnić najbliższe dni samymi obowiązkami. Trening, sesja z resztą grupy, nauka. I musi wrócić do biegania. Nie może pozwolić, by coś innego teraz zaprzątało jej głowę. Już niedługo będzie jak dawniej. Odbuduje mur, który Remy z taką łatwością rozebrał.

* * *

Po porannej sesji w Danger Roomie poczuła się lepiej. Adrenalina, pot, wysiłek fizyczny zawsze pomagały jej w nabraniu dystansu i skoncentrowaniu się na rzeczach najważniejszych. Po szybkim, ale absurdalnie gorącym prysznicu, zeszła do pustej już o tej porze kuchni i spokojnie, bez zwykłego porannego pośpiechu, zaparzyła sobie kawę.

Siadała właśnie przy stole z ogromnym kubkiem czarnej kawy, gdy do kuchni wszedł nie kto inny, jak bohater zeszłego wieczora, Remy LeBeau. W normalnym warunkach pewnie by się nawet ucieszyła, może rzuciła jakimś ironicznym komentarzem lub z uśmiechem przewróciła oczami na jego lamerskie teksty na podryw. Dzisiaj jednak jedyne, co czuła, to bryła lodu w klatce piersiowej. Wbiła wzrok w okno i bez słowa upiła łyk gorącej kawy.

Remy, zupełnie nieświadomy kołowrotku uczuć, które toczyły się w jej głowie, jak tylko wszedł do kuchni i zobaczył swoją malutką cherie, niczym prowadzony sonarem skręcił w jej kierunku i usiadł naprzeciwko niej przy stole.

\- Co taka piękna cherie jak ty robi w tej wielkiej kuchni jak ta? – spytał szarmancko, opierając twarz w dłoniach i wpatrując się w Rogue.

\- To jest najbardziej lamerski tekst, jaki udało ci się wymyślić, LeBeau – odparła, siląc się na normalny ton. Głos jej nie drżał, szło jej doskonale. Dopóki nie przeniosła spojrzenia z ponurych, pokrytych śniegiem drzew za oknem, na siedzącego przed nią Cajuna. Z odwagą spojrzała mu w oczy i znów poczuła ten znajomy dreszcz, szybsze bicie serca i wykwitający rumieniec na twarzy. Opuściła wzrok na kubek z kawą i zaczesała nerwowym ruchem kosmyk włosów.

\- Coś się stało, cherie? – zapytał Remy. Jego empatia wskazywała na jakiś rodzaj bólu u Rogue. Ledwie powstrzymywała łzy, czuł to. Miał ogromną ochotę podejść i ją objąć, ale obawiał się jej reakcji. Pozostało mu na razie jedynie obserwowanie, co, oczywiście, nie było wcale takie złe. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust widząc, jak jej twarz nabiera delikatnego, różowego koloru.

\- Nic mi nie jest, szczurze błotny – mruknęła, nie odrywając wzroku od kubka.

\- A gdyby coś ci się stało, powiedziałabyś mi o tym?

Uniosła brwi i rzuciła na niego szybkim spojrzeniem.

\- Nie – odrzekła po chwili. Remy westchnął, podparł głowę na nadgarstku, drugą rękę położył na stole, wyciągając ją nieznacznie w kierunku Rogue. Albo nie zauważyła tego gestu, albo postanowiła go zignorować.

\- Myślałem, że już mi trochę ufasz – odparł miękko, dotykając opuszkami palców jej dłoni zaciśniętych na kubku. Rogue otworzyła szeroko oczy i spojrzała bezbrzeżnie zdumiona na Remy'ego, który uśmiechał się jak idiota.

\- Jesteś kompletnym idiotą – odrzekła podniesionym głosem i gwałtownie wstała od stołu i skierowała się do wyjścia, pozostawiając zszokowanego Cajuna na miejscu.

Poczuła, jak łapie ją w talii i odwraca o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Jej twarz dzieliło od Gambita zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, ona hardo, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i zaciśniętymi wargami, on zaskoczony, z wyrazem zdumienia wypisanym w spojrzeniu.

\- Nie boję się twojej mutacji, cherie – powiedział ledwie dosłyszalnie. Rogue bezgłośnie prychnęła i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Miała ochotę ukryć twarz w dłoniach i się roześmiać. Ten idiota myśli, że to przez to, że mnie dotknął – pomyślała z rozgoryczeniem. Co za idiota, beznadziejny kretyn i dwulicowy palant!

Dłoń lekko zaciśnięta na jej talii i ciepły oddech przypomniały jej o tym, że ten beznadziejny kretyn jest tuż obok, jakieś dziesięć centymetrów od niej na dodatek.

\- Jak możesz być taki… – pisnęła, szukając słowa – …zakłamany?! – Próbowała się wyrwać z jego uścisku, ale z każdą próbą jej dłonie zakleszczały się mocniej na jej talii. – Puść mnie, Gambit!

\- Non – odparł cicho Remy. – Nie, dopóki mi nie powiesz, o co ci chodzi, Rogue – dodał tonem, jakiego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie słyszała. Śmiertelnie poważnie, bez podnoszenia głosu, ale jednak tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Patrzył na nią twardo, ciężkim spojrzeniem świdrował ją na wskroś. Przestała się wyrywać i nerwowo przełknęła ślinę, starając się nie mrugać pod naporem jego wzroku. Chwila zdawała się trwać wieczność, dopóki Remy nie spojrzał gdzieś w bok i rozluźnił uścisk. Rogue wyswobodziła się gwałtownie i wycofała do ściany, z ulgą się o nią opierając.

\- Porozmawiamy później – mruknął, przenosząc na nią spojrzenie – cherie – dodał ostro i szybko wyszedł z kuchni.

Rogue poczuła, że znowu może oddychać. Przeczesała włosy drżącą ręką i przymknęła powieki. Dlaczego to ona teraz czuła się jak skarcona uczennica, skoro to on zachował się jak dwulicowy dupek i przespał się z Braddock?! Naprawdę po tym, co zrobił w nocy, mógł ot tak po prostu kontynuować flirt z nią?! Jak okrutne to musi być?! Jak głupia była, że do tej pory tego nie zauważała?

Miała ochotę się rozpłakać, ale obiecała sobie przecież, że nie będzie. Zacisnęła wargi i mocniej zmrużyła powieki.

\- Rogue? – usłyszała tuż obok siebie. – Coś ci się stało?

Słyszała to przeklęte pytanie zaledwie kilka chwil temu, dlaczego znowu musi się powtarzać?!

\- Nie, Kurt – odparła drżącym głosem, otwierając przy tym oczy. Tuż obok, na odległość ramienia, stał jej brat i wpatrywał się w nią badawczym wzrokiem. – Po prostu boli mnie głowa – dodała, pociągając nosem. Ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma usiadła z powrotem przy stole. Oparła łokcie o blat i zatopiła dłonie we włosach. Kurt nadal ją obserwował, jak gdyby była tykająca bombą i w każdej chwili miała wybuchnąć.

\- Może pójdę do profesora…?

\- Nie! – Gwałtownie powstrzymała go. – Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę – dodała ciszej.

\- Na pewno? – Kurt nie dawał za wygraną. Zbyt dużo niebezpiecznych sytuacji się działo, gdy Rogue bolała głowa, naprawdę.

\- Na pewno – potwierdziła, nieznacznie się uśmiechając. Kurt, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z siostry, usiadł przy stole na miejscu, na którym jeszcze chwilę temu siedział Remy.

\- Jak tam nauka? – zapytał, siląc się na beztroski ton.

\- Leżę ze wszystkim i nie umiem niczego – odparła Rogue.

\- Czyli po staremu? – zażartował Kurt, ale widząc rozżalone spojrzenie siostry, zmitygował się. – Na pewno dasz sobie radę – dodał po chwili.

\- Forge jest dobrym nauczycielem… – zaczęła, gdy do kuchni weszła zdecydowanym krokiem Betsy. Ubrana w skórzane, obcisłe spodnie, czarną koszulę i szpilki na niebotycznym obcasie, wydawała się być jedną z tych bohaterek seriali prawniczych. Zatrzymała spojrzenie na Rogue i Kurcie, uśmiechnęła się serdecznie i otworzyła lodówkę.

\- Nie będzie wam przeszkadzało, jeśli trochę pohałasuję? – zapytała, wyciągając kilka warzyw i kubek jogurtu. – Zrobię sobie koktajl.

\- Absolutnie nie – odrzekł Kurt, obserwując ją spod zmrużonych powiek. Rogue miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Czy ten dzień może być jeszcze gorszy? Gdy Betsy wrzuciła do kielicha miksera kolejne produkty, Rogue zapatrzyła się w widok za oknem, podpierając ręką czoło.

Co by nie mówić, życie jej się nie waliło. To nie była żadna katastrofa. Nic gorszego niż to, co już przeżyła. Jak można to w ogóle porównywać z np. uwięzieniem u Traska? Czy – z braku lepszych porównań – walką z Apocalypso? Jak puste i próżne jest przeżywanie zawodu miłosnego, gdy jest masa innych problemów na głowie? Egzaminy, ustawy antymutanckie, ruchy przeciwko mutantom, wściekłe treningi z Loganem? To są problemy! A nie jakieś drobne zakochanie w najbardziej irytującym, egocentrycznym, narcystycznym palancie na świecie…

Rogue z zaskoczeniem zdała sobie sprawę, że właśnie po raz pierwszy w stosunku do Remy'ego użyła tego słowa… „zakochanie"…? To jeszcze nie miłość, z pewnością. Ale nie był jej obojętny, a spędzając noc z Betsy złamał jej serce. Tylko czy zupełnie nieświadomie? Może to też jej wina? Tyle razy go zbywała, tyle razy odrzucała jego końskie zaloty. Uświadomienie sobie uczuć, którymi darzyła Gambita, wcale nie poprawiało sytuacji.

\- To wspaniałe uczucie, naprawdę – z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Betsy, która stała tuż obok nich, mieszając słomką w wysokiej szklance z koktajlem. Rogue drgnęła, przez chwilę zastanawiając się, czy Braddock nie używa na niej telepatii. Po chwili otrząsnęła się – nawet profesor ma problem, by czytać jej myśli, co dopiero ona?

\- Jak to mówi pan Logan, nastolatki są napędzane cukrem i hormonami, więc chyba nie skorzystam – odparł Kurt, szczerząc zęby do Betsy.

\- Gdybyście jednak chcieli, mam kilka przepisów na naprawdę świetne koktajle – odparła. – Rogue, tobie na pewno się przyda coś pobudzającego.

\- Hę? – Rogue spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

\- No na pewno taki koktajl warzywny będzie lepszy niż kolejne kawy – odrzekła niezrażonym głosem Betsy. – Ja mam pełno energii po nim – dodała sugestywnie, wciągając słomką gęsty zielony płyn i wyszła z kuchni.

Rogue miała ochotę wziąć rozbieg i uderzyć w ścianę. Oczywiście, że miała pełno energii. Po takiej nocy? Proste…

\- Rogue – zaczął Kurt. – Możemy potem porozmawiać?

\- Możemy teraz porozmawiać – odparła zaskoczona nieco ostrzej niż zamierzała.

\- Nie – odparł speszony Kurt. – Znajdź dla mnie potem nieco czasu, okej?

Jasne, Kurt, nie ma sprawy – pomyślała. Ustawcie się wszyscy w kolejkę, wy, którzy chcecie porozmawiać z Rogue.

* * *

Altana stała na brzegu klifu, który rozciągał się wokół zatoki. Prosta, złożona z bielonego drewna oraz betonowej wylewki, nie była często uczęszczanym miejscem. Być może dlatego, że leżała na terenie należącym do tutejszej prywatnej szkoły, nie było chętnych do odwiedzania jej poza – co oczywiste – wychowankami ośrodka. Ale nawet oni rzadko tu zaglądali. Zresztą, by do niej dotrzeć, należało przejść dość sporą odległość, a droga do altany była zaledwie wysypaną żwirem ścieżką, a teraz, zimą, na zmianę leżał tam śnieg oraz błoto. Ciężko stwierdzić, co pośród niczego robiła ta budowla. Niemniej jednak od jakiegoś czasu przestała być pusta.

Rogue ściągnęła z głowy kaptur swojej bluzy, gdy dotarła do altany. Od rana zbierały się chmury, ale dopiero po południu się rozpadało. Ciężkie krople spadały na ziemię, tworząc szarobure bajora błota i śniegu.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się we wzburzone morze uderzające o klif. To tutaj zrzuciła posąg swojej matki prosto na skały. Później już praktycznie nie wracała do tego miejsca, aż do któregoś popołudnia mniej więcej dwa tygodnie po pokonaniu Apocalypso. Chciała się wtedy wyciszyć, uspokoić po całej nocy męczących koszmarów. Niestety w Instytucie nie było to możliwe. Tam zawsze coś się działo. Pełno biegających i wrzeszczących dzieciaków, które irytowały nawet tych wyspanych. Do tego nastolatki w okresie burzy hormonalnej. Zbyt wiele hałasu.

Wróciła tutaj dwa dni później. I kolejnego dnia. Stało się to jej takim małym rytuałem, który z przyjemnością celebrowała. Aż do nadejścia zimy. Później doszła też intensywna nauka, sesje z profesorem i więcej treningów. A dzisiaj znowu tu stała, patrząc na wzburzone morze trzęsąc się przy tym z zimna. Wreszcie usłyszała za sobą ciche „bamf" i poczuła zapach siarki.

\- Czemu akurat tutaj? – zapytała, odwracając się w kierunku brata.

\- W Instytucie jest za głośno… – odparł Kurt, nakładając kaptur kurtki. – I nie chciałbym, by ktoś poza nami o tym wiedział.

\- O czym?

\- Tylko się nie wściekaj – zastrzegł Kurt.

\- Kurt, jeśli tak zaczynasz rozmowę…

\- Matka się do mnie odezwała – przerwał jej. Z twarzy Rogue znikły wszystkie emocje, patrzyła tylko tępo na Kurta, który starał się nie patrzeć jej w oczy. – Znaczy Mystique.

\- Co chciała? – zapytała, siląc się na obojętny głos. – I jak się z tobą skontaktowała?

\- Zaczęło się wkrótce po Świętach – odparł Kurt. – Byłem w centrum handlowym z Kitty i Jean, Kitty weszła z nią do jakiegoś sklepu, a do mnie podeszła jakaś dziewczynka, wcisnęła liścik i szybko się oddaliła, nawet nie zdołałem zareagować. To był list od Raven. Pisała, że dziękuje za kartkę, że się o nas martwi, że chciałaby się spotkać…

\- Mam nadzieję, że olałeś ją – powiedziała Rogue, bezwiednie zaciskając przy tym pięści.

\- Ja… – Kurt spojrzał bezradnie na siostrę z miną zbitego psa i ciężko westchnął. – Ja bym nie mógł…

\- Nie pamiętasz, co ona nam zrobiła?! – syknęła Rogue zbliżając się niebezpiecznie blisko do twarzy Kurta. – Nie pamiętasz, co zrobiła mnie?!

\- Ja pamiętam, ale…

\- Wykorzystała mnie – przerwała Rogue. – Manipulowała. A na końcu chciała poświęcić moje życie. A ty teraz, ot tak, piszesz sobie z nią liściki?!

\- Rogue – zaczął poirytowanym głosem Kurt. – Ty ją znasz od kilku lat. Ja widziałem się z nią zaledwie kilka razy. Nie rozumiesz, że mam prawo poznać bliżej własną, biologiczną matkę? Jakakolwiek by ona nie była, to moja matka, Rogue.

\- Kurt, czy ty nie widzisz, że… - odparła łagodniejszym głosem dziewczyna.

\- Przestań – przerwał jej brutalnie Kurt. – Jesteś cholerną egoistką i nie mam zamiaru więcej o tym rozmawiać. – To mówiąc teleportował się z altany pozostawiając zapach siarki oraz zaskoczoną Rogue wpatrującą się z otwartymi ustami w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał.

To zdecydowanie nie był jej dzień.

Wbrew postanowieniom wybuchła płaczem.

* * *

\- Jeszcze raz, skup się! – krzyknął Logan. – Myśl nad tym, co robisz, nie bij na oślep! Nie tak, dziewczyno, co się dzieje?!

Rogue stała pochylona opierając dłonie na kolanach. Była spocona, zmęczona, nadmiar kawy przyspieszył pracę jej serca na tyle, że teraz każde uderzenie wydawało się zwalać ją z nóg.

\- Nic się nie dzieje – mruknęła Rogue, starając się nie patrzeć na Logana, ani na resztę grupy, z którą miała dzisiaj treningi. – Jestem nieco zmęczona, to wszystko.

\- Wyjdź – rozkazał jej Logan. Rogue spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by Logan wyrzucił kogokolwiek z treningu. – Zaburzasz nam tylko rytm ćwiczeń. Porozmawiamy po treningu.

Dziewczyna wyprostowała się, potoczyła spojrzeniem po grupie, która momentalnie ucichła i obserwowała dalszy rozwój wypadków.

\- Ale… – zaczęła Rogue, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co tu się właśnie stało.

\- Wyjdź, po prostu wyjdź – warknął Logan i, nie patrząc na nią, zwrócił się do grupy. – Kitty, będziesz teraz w parze z Amarą. Już, szybko.

Rogue, wciąż zaskoczona rozwojem wypadków, nie ruszyła się o krok. Patrzyła ze zmarszczonym czołem na Wolverine'a, który pokrzykiwał na resztę uczniów. Gdy nikt, poza Kitty, która posłała jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie, a także Bobbym, który w dość sugestywny sposób pokazał, że Logan jest pomylony, nie zwracał na nią żadnej uwagi, wzruszyła ramionami i skierowała się do wyjścia. Korytarz był przyjemnie chłodny i cichy. Rogue poszła do windy, którą wjechała na parter, a potem udała się do sypialni dzielonej z Kitty. Tam złapała za czyste ubrania i zamknęła się w łazience. Po chwili wahania zdecydowała, że dzisiaj należy jej się przyjemna kąpiel, a nie szybki prysznic. Nalała wody i ostrożnie weszła do wanny. Wrzucając aromatyczne kule kąpielowe, które roztaczały przyjemny zapach wanilii i cynamonu, myślami cały czas była gdzieś między widokiem wychodzącej z sypialni Remy'ego Betsy a rozmową z Kurtem.

Czekała ją jeszcze rozmowa z Loganem. Lubiła go, ufała mu, ale obawiała się konfrontacji w cztery oczy. Zwłaszcza teraz. Była w kiepskiej formie, a ostatnie wydarzenia – z Kurtem i Remym – wcale nie pomagały w odzyskaniu równowagi. O ile z Remym sobie poradzi prędzej czy później, tak nie miała pojęcia, jak rozwiązać konflikt ze swoim bratem.

* * *

Wstrzymała oddech i zanurzyła się po czubek głowy w wodzie.

Raz, dwa, trzy…

Żadnych deklaracji nie było, nic mi nie obiecywał, ma prawo spotykać się z kim chce…

…cztery, pięć, sześć, siedem…

W sumie go nawet lubię. Moglibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić. Bez żadnego romansowania, prawda?

…osiem, dziewięć, dziesięć, jedenaście, dwanaście…

Dobrze mi przy nim. Wystarczy, że będzie obok, nawet jeśli nie będzie na moją wyłączność, prawda?

…trzynaście, czternaście, piętnaście…

Ze Scottem nadal mam dobry kontakt, mimo że on nie widzi świata poza Jean.

…szesnaście, siedemnaście, osiemnaście…

Więc czemu nie miałoby być tak z Remym?

Wynurzyła się i chciwie zaczerpnęła powietrza. Przetarła twarz z piany i głęboko odetchnęła. Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni – pomyślała, uśmiechając się przy tym gorzko. Pytanie tylko, co będzie dla niej ważniejsze: potencjalny przyjaciel, czy urażona duma?

* * *

\- Rogue.

\- Logan. – Odpowiedziała tym samym tonem, patrząc w okno. Siedzieli w pustej salce, w której młodsze dzieciaki w ciągu dnia mają zajęcia z Jean. Logan stał oparty o parapet, ubrany w kraciastą koszulę i dżinsy wcale nie wyglądał jak jeden z najgroźniejszych mutantów, jakie znał świat. Wyglądał raczej jak odpowiedzialny, starszy brat, który patrzył właśnie z troską na swoją młodszą, krnąbrną siostrzyczkę.

\- Rogue – powtórzył. – Spójrz na mnie.

Dziewczyna z niechęcią odwróciła wzrok od okna, za którym zachodziło słońce.

\- Rogue, co się dzieje?

\- Powtarzanie mojego imienia nie sprawi, że będziesz bardziej przekonujący – odparła Rogue. – Nic się nie dzieje. Tak jak mówiłam: jestem po prostu zmęczona. To wszystko.

\- Gówno prawda – sarknął Logan i podszedł do parapetu, na którym siedziała jego mała podopieczna. Jak to jest, że te dzieciaki potrafią stawiać czoła starożytnym mutantom, jego pomylonym bratem, czy pomylonym bratem Xaviera, a jednocześnie są tak bardzo niedojrzałe? Widział, że od kilku tygodni Rogue nie jest sobą. Gdy wyjeżdżał po kłótni z Xavierem, pamiętał, że było z nią wszystko okej. Była normalna, silna, rozsądna.  
Gdy wrócił, zastał zupełnie odmienioną dziewczynę. Rozkojarzoną, kruchą, na powrót zamkniętą w sobie. Pluł sobie w brodę, że to jego wina, że mógł nie wyjeżdżać i być wtedy, gdy go najbardziej potrzebowała.

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć, Logan? – zapytała rzeczowo, przerywając ciszę. – Że trochę się u mnie pozmieniało, jak ciebie nie było?

\- Wiem, że się pozmieniało – warknął w odpowiedzi. – To przez tego Cajuna, prawda? – zapytał po chwili. Wiedział, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Widział to po jej twarzy. Zaskoczona, wpatrywała się w Logana szeroko otwartymi oczami. Trwało to zaledwie chwilę, po której Rogue z gorzką miną odwróciła się z powrotem do okna.

\- Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli – odparła cicho.

\- Nie rozumiesz? – powtórzył Logan. – To ja ci wyjaśnię – wycedził i podszedł jeszcze bliżej. – Znam go. Znam go znacznie dłużej niż ty. I wiem, czego można się po nim spodziewać. I absolutnie nie są to rzeczy, w które chciałbym, byś się pakowała, Rogue.

\- Nie mam dziesięciu lat, Logan – wycedziła przez zęby. – Jestem na tyle dorosła, by sama sobie poradzić.

\- Masz dwadzieścia lat, ale nadal jesteś dzieciakiem, który nie ma pojęcia o tym świecie – odrzekł twardo Logan. Rogue zeskoczyła z parapetu i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

\- Dla twojej wiadomości – zaczęła cichym, jadowitym tonem – dzisiaj śniło mi się, że moją żonę zabił mój własny, rodzony brat. Wczoraj z kolei widziałam, jak potęga magnetyzmu flirtuje z moją matką. Dwa dni temu przeżywałam katastrofę lotniczą, w której zginęli moi rodzice. A jeśli jeszcze ci mało, to od miesięcy śni mi się śmierć Evana. Pozostawiony samemu sobie, w kanałach, ginie od wybuchu. Więc czy możesz przestać zarzucać mi, że nic nie wiem o świecie? Że nie wiem, na co stać ludzi? Że jestem naiwną idiotką? – wyrzucała z siebie słowa jak karabin, hardo patrząc Loganowi w oczy. Cały gniew znalazł teraz ujście w rozmowie z jedyną osobą, której mogła zaufać. A ona zamiast z nim porozmawiać, szczuła go swoją mutacją i najgorszymi z wizji. Logan z każdą sekundą patrzył na nią z coraz mniejszą złością. Jego twarz traciła napięcie, tylko brwi unosiły się coraz wyżej i wyżej, im więcej scen z przeszłości innych ludzi mu przedstawiała i im więcej łez pojawiało się na jej twarzy. Rogue skończyła mówić i z wściekłością wytarła rękawem wszystkie łzy. Sapnęła i oparła się o parapet, wzrok wbijając w podłogę.

\- Rogue, ty znasz to wszystko z życia innych ludzi – odrzekł po dłuższej chwili łagodnym tonem. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić w tej chwili. Podejść i przytulić? Zarządzić szlaban? Krzyknąć na nią? – Ty sama tego nie przeżyłaś, ty…

\- Logan, ja to wszystko przeżyłam – odparła, akcentując każde słowo. – Gdy śnię, to są to obrazy z pierwszej perspektywy, nie jestem obserwatorem. Ja. To. Przeżywam.

\- Dobra, nieważne – machnął ręką Logan i potarł ze zmęczeniem nasadę nosa. – Rogue, najważniejsze jest to, że ten Cajun to stuprocentowe kłopoty.

\- Logan… – przerwała mu, patrząc na niego spod byka, ale on niezrażony kontynuował.

\- On może cię skrzywdzić, ja go znam. – Logan przeczesał włosy i westchnął. – On cię wykorzysta, potraktuje jak zabawkę i porzuci dla lepszego celu – odparł wreszcie po dłuższej chwili. Obserwował, jak zmienia się wyraz twarzy Rogue. Z zaciętej, agresywnej pozy, przeistoczyła się w małą dziewczynkę, która jest na skraju szlochu. Niemalże widział, jak w kącikach oczu pojawiają się kolejne łzy, ale zamiast tego dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Wiem, Logan – odparła cicho i wyszła z sali.

Logan przeklął pod nosem i oparł dłonie o parapet. Czyż to nie ponury chichot ironii, że akurat on – Wolverine – musi radzić sobie z rozbuchaną hormonami nastolatką? Żałował, że w pobliżu nie ma żadnego starożytnego mutanta do pokonania – przynajmniej wiedziałby, jak się za to zabrać.

* * *

Dzień powoli się kończył. Było już po dziesiątej, młodsze dzieciaki powinny spać, starsze – udawać, że śpią. O ile na niższych piętrach było słychać jeszcze jakiś ruch, stłumione rozmowy czy wybuchy śmiechu, tak na trzecim piętrze panowała martwa cisza. Nawet korytarz tonął w ciemnościach, zupełnie tak, jak gdyby tu nikt nie mieszkał.

Prócz jednej osoby.

Rogue szła powolnym krokiem do swojego nowego pokoju. Nie fatygowała się, by zaświecić światło, znała już drogę niemalże na pamięć. Opuszkami palców dotykały ścian, niedbale pomalowanych farbą i czekających na remont. Dotarła do drzwi i oparła się o nie plecami. Jeszcze nie chciała tam wchodzić, wiedziała, ile nauki ją czeka i przekroczenie progu będzie jednoznaczne z pogrążeniem się w książkach.

To był cholernie ciężki dzień – pomyślała, zastanawiając się, czy ma dzisiaj siłę na naukę. Począwszy od poranka starała się unikać Remy'ego za wszelką cenę. Podświadomie wiedziała, że i tak by ją znalazł, gdyby tylko chciał. Z kolei jej unikał Kurt. Logan był na nią wściekły. Albo zawiedziony, ciężko powiedzieć.

Zdjęła rękawiczki i potarła nasadę nosa. Była zmęczona i bezsilna tak jak nigdy dotąd.

Odtrącała ostatnie osoby, które jej ufały. Którym ona mogła zaufać. Czuła się z tym podle i z wielkim poczuciem winy przypominała sobie kolejne wydarzenia tego dnia. Raz po raz odgrywała rozmowę z Remym, by później przeskoczyć na kłótnię z Kurtem. Zamartwianie się szło jej zawsze bardzo dobrze. Snucie pesymistycznych wizji – jeszcze lepiej.

Westchnęła, przeczesała włosy i wyciągnęła z kieszeni klucz do pokoju. Z zaskoczeniem skonstatowała, że drzwi nie były zamknięte na zamek. Pełna obaw nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do sypialni, spodziewając się w głębi duszy, kogo tam zastanie.

\- Dzisiaj mógłbyś jednak odpuścić – oznajmiła, zapalając światło. Tak jak myślała, naprzeciwko niej, oparty o parapet stał Remy. Swoim zwyczajem bezwiednie tasował talię kart, obserwując przy tym każdy ruch dziewczyny.

\- Ciężki dzień, cherie? – zapytał chłodnym tonem. Zerknęła na niego przelotnie podczas przekładania książek. Nadal był na nią zły. A jej się tak bardzo nie chciało z nim walczyć. Nie miała siły na droczenie się, czy silenie na cięte riposty. Nie dzisiaj.

\- Tak – odparła krótko. – Najlepiej będzie, jeśli wyjdziesz z mojego pokoju. Nie jestem w nastroju na rozmowę – dodała, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Non – uciął. – Cały dzień unikałaś Remy'ego, a należą mu się jakieś wyjaśnienia, d'accord? – Drgnęła, gdy usłyszała pytanie tuż nad swoim uchem. Cajun zdążył bezszelestnie do niej podejść. Już miała coś odpowiedzieć, gdy przez jej umysł przedarł się mentalny sygnał od profesora Xaviera.

 _X-MENI, ZA 10 MINUT W X-JECIE_.

Rogue jęknęła i potarła zmęczone powieki.

\- Sam widzisz, że nie mamy sprzyjających okoliczności do rozmowy – powiedziała, ale zaskoczona zauważyła, że nikogo prócz niej nie było w pokoju.

* * *

\- Lecimy do Los Angeles – oznajmił Scott do zebranych już w odrzutowcu X-Menów. Wezwano tylko niektórych uczniów oraz garstkę opiekunów. Rogue siedziała pod oknem podpierając się łokciem. Tuż obok niej Kitty gapiła się w swój telefon. Kurt naprzemiennie ziewał i jadł chipsy. Logan siedział na końcu i omiatał wszystkich krytycznym spojrzeniem. Jak to Logan zresztą. Betsy, założywszy nogę na nogę, utkwiła spojrzenie w oknie. Dwa rzędy za nią siedział Gambit, który – co mogła przysiąc Rogue – obserwował ją spod zmrużonych powiek. Tylko Jean wydawała się podzielać entuzjazm Scotta i uważnie go obserwowała. – Kolejny atak Sentinels – dodał. Jeśli liczył na jakąś reakcję, mógł być usatysfakcjonowany. Wszyscy wlepili w niego spojrzenie, tylko Logan nie wydawał się być zaskoczony. Jak to Logan zresztą.

\- Dwa roboty pojawiły się w pobliżu magazynów na obrzeżach miasta – oznajmiła Jean, podczas gdy Scott zasiadł za sterami odrzutowca. Nie minęła minuta, gdy zaczęli się już wznosić. Właz w piwnicach Instytutu rozsunął się i x-jet wyleciał wprost z klifów. Jean usiadła na miejsce i mówiła dalej do mikrofonu przy jej zestawie słuchawkowym. – _Profesor prosił również o dokładne sprawdzenie lokalizacji, gdyż według Cerebro ukrywa się tam mutant. Dziewczynka, szesnaście lat._

\- _To już jest nastolatka, a nie dziewczynka_ – z urazą w głosie zauważyła Kitty. Sama miała zaledwie dwa lata więcej i wcale nie uważała się za dziecko. Jean uśmiechnęła się do niej.

\- _Wiemy, na czym polega jej mutacja?_ – spytała rzeczowo Betsy. Rogue rzuciła na nią okiem. Jeszcze jej nie widziała w kostiumie X-Men. Nawet nie sądziła, że takowy jest dla niej przygotowany. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że modelka brała czynny udział w jego projektowaniu. Wycięte, granatowe body odsłaniające ramiona opinało jej smukłe ciało. Mimo że siedziała, nie było widać nawet najmniejszego wałeczka tłuszczu na brzuchu. Rogue z goryczą pomyślała, że to przecież anatomicznie niemożliwe. Długie nogi obute w wysokie kozaki zdawały się nie mieć końca. Z zazdrością spojrzała na obcisłe rękawiczki otulające ręce tak szczelnie, że niemalże widać było kostki na dłoniach i zarys paznokci. Świetna robota – pomyślała. A co jak co, na rękawiczkach znała się jak nikt inny. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyła na plecach dziewczyny rękojeść miecza. Nie wiedziała, że Betsy potrafi się posługiwać bronią białą. Cholera, jakąkolwiek bronią. Czego to teraz wymagają na pokazach mody? Rogue uniosła brwi i przeniosła wzrok na Jean.

\- _Profesor powiedział jedynie, że dziewczyna kontroluje eksplozje plazmatyczne_ – odparła Jean.

\- _Czyli że co?_ – zapytał Kurt, zatrzymując się z chipsem w połowie drogi do ust.

\- _Coś takiego jak nasza Boom Boom?_ – odparła bez przekonania Rogue.

\- _Najprawdopodobniej tak_ – odpowiedziała Jean. – _Zobaczymy na miejscu._

 _\- A dlaczego nie lecimy wszyscy? Gdzie Tabitha, Bobby i reszta?_ – zapytała Kitty.

\- _Shadowcat, proszę o używanie pseudonimów operacyjnych_ – śmiertelnie poważnie zwrócił jej uwagę Scott, na co dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

\- _Profesor X –_ zaakcentowała Jean z lekką ironią w głosie – _tak zadecydował. Jeśli będzie potrzebne wsparcie, na pewno reszta się pojawi._

\- _W Los Angeles jest teraz dwanaście stopni na plusie, bezwietrznie i nic nie pada_ – przerwał Scott zza sterów. – _Idealna, spokojna noc. W sam raz na walkę z przerośniętymi robotami_ – dodał ze zbyt wielkim entuzjazmem. Rogue westchnęła i zajęła się obserwowaniem widoków za oknem. Przynajmniej nie ma tam śniegu, mrozu, brei błota czy niskiej temperatury. Jedyny plus pośród szeregu minusów dzisiejszego dnia.


	13. Najgorszy dzień w życiu Rogue, cz 2

\- _Rozdzielamy się_ – usłyszeli w słuchawkach głos Scotta, gdy powoli zbliżali się do lądowania. – _Ja i Jean jesteśmy pierwszym zespołem._

\- Cóż za zaskoczenie – mruknęła do siebie Rogue. Kitty siedząca obok cicho zachichotała.

\- _Zajmiemy się jednym z robotów. Drugim zespołem będzie Gambit, Wolverine oraz Shadowcat_. – Rogue, doskonale wiedząc już, z kim przyjdzie jej pracować, miała ochotę wyskoczyć z samolotu. – _Zajmiecie się obezwładnieniem drugiego robota. Ostatni zespół to Rogue oraz Psylocke_. – Rogue uniosła jedną brew i spojrzała na wyprostowaną modelkę. Psylocke? Serio? Kto jej to wymyślił? – _Zajmiecie się poszukiwaniem dziewczyny. Po pokonaniu jednego robota zajmujemy się drugim. Po znalezieniu dziewczyny szukacie bezpiecznego miejsca i nie wychylacie nosa, zrozumiano?_

Rogue wzruszyła ramionami. Była już przyzwyczajona do tego, że jej rola w zespole jest marginalna i nigdy nie gra pierwszych skrzypiec. Z ulgą rozprostowała nogi i wyszła wraz z innymi z samolotu.

Noc była rzeczywiście ciepła i bezwietrzna. Przebłyski księżyca przez zasnute chmurami niebo oświetlały wybrzeże, na którym rozciągał się pas restauracji i klubów, zwyczajowo o tej godzinie pełnych bawiących się ludzi. Teraz jednak nie było nikogo widać. Gdzieś daleko wyły syreny policyjne, na sygnale gnały karetki pogotowia. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Rogue zauważyła, że wiele budynków było nieznacznie uszkodzonych. Tak jakby otarł się o nie taran lub niezgrabny robot wysokości co najmniej trzydziestu stóp. Ot, zupełnie taki jak ten, który właśnie niszczył lokale na marinie. Rogue przełknęła ślinę i poczuła szarpnięcie.

\- _Większość osób już ewakuowano_ – odezwał się Scott. – _Nie powinno tutaj być ludzi prócz naszej małej zguby._

\- _Skąd wiesz, że nie ewakuowała się z resztą ludzi?_ – zapytała Rogue.

\- _Cerebro wykrył wybuch jej mutacji zaledwie kilka minut temu_ – odparła Jean. – _Atak robotów zaczął się dobrą godzinę temu, więc raczej nie zdążyła uciec z innymi._

\- Chodź, idziemy w kierunku tamtych budynków – powiedziała Betsy prosto do Rogue i wskazała niewysokie budynki w odległości jednej mili. – Ona tam jest.

Rogue puściła się biegiem tuż za Psylocke. Szybko zrównała się z dziewczyną.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytała.

\- Jestem telepatką, słonko. Słyszę tam kogoś i ten ktoś wyraźnie myśli o swoich mocach – odparła z uśmiechem Betsy i wyprzedziła Rogue. Dobiegła do niewielkiego pubu stylizowanego na francuską knajpkę. Drzwi ledwie trzymały się na zawiasach, dach był wyraźnie zapadnięty, jakby ktoś się zbyt mocno o niego oparł. Betsy wyciągnęła z pochwy zawieszonej na plecach miecz, który ostatecznie okazał się kataną.

\- Umiesz się tym posługiwać? – spytała Rogue, unosząc brew.

\- Gdybym nie umiała, to bym jej nie nosiła – ucięła Betsy i kopnięciem rozwaliła ledwie trzymające się drzwi. Opadły na ziemię z głośnym łoskotem. Rogue nigdy nie lubiła takich sztucznie widowiskowych manewrów. Ona po prostu by je otworzyła. Powstrzymując się od komentarzy przekroczyła próg tuż za skradającą się Psylocke.

\- _Hej, Kurt, to jest ta naleśnikarnia, o której ci opowiadałam. Naleśniki o smaku szarlotki, pamiętasz? –_ odezwała się Kitty. Rogue nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Zapewne w przeciwieństwie do Scotta.

\- _Shadowcat…_ \- zgrzytnął jedynie.

\- _Przepraszam Cyce, Nightcrawlerze, tu jest ta świetna sieciówka z naleśnikami_ – poprawiła się Kitty.

\- _Dziękuję ci, Shadowcat, kiedyś na pewno się tu wybierzemy_ – odparł poważnym tonem Kurt, jak gdyby omawiali jakieś ważne strategiczne rzeczy.

\- Oni tak zawsze? – spytała Betsy, odwracając się do Rogue.

\- Nawet gorzej – mruknęła w odpowiedzi. Przeszły przez całą salę rozrzuconych stolików i krzeseł, gdzieniegdzie rozlanych trunków i rozsypanych przekąsek. Wnętrze było przytulnie urządzone i nawet bałagan nie psuł tego wrażenia. W innych okolicznościach Rogue pewnie chciałaby tu spędzić leniwe, słoneczne popołudnie.

\- Rozdzielmy się – zasugerowała Betsy i skręciła w prawo, w kierunku kuchni i magazynów. Rogue pozostała druga strona, taras z kilkoma stolikami i niewielki ogródek, w którym stało kilka ławek. Zapewne niewielki park lub skwer. Przeskoczyła ogrodzenie i szła przed siebie, rozglądając się uważnie. Minęła kilka drzew i krzewów i wyszła na chodnik dwupasmowej ulicy. Jej uwagę zwrócił ruch pomiędzy budynkami po drugiej strony ulicy. Bez namysłu puściła się biegiem. Wyraźnie słyszała czyjeś szybkie kroki. Rozejrzała się wokół i postanowiła okrążyć budynek z drugiej strony. Wspięła się po siatce, zeskoczyła na zsyp, a później na chodnik. Pobiegła na wprost, w sam raz, by w świetle latarni spostrzec skrawek czerwonego płaszcza tuż za rogiem.

\- _Chyba kogoś mam –_ mruknęła, naciskając przycisk na słuchawce, nie przerywając biegu. Bez zatrzymywania się przeskoczyła przez niewysoki płotek ogradzający skwer. Teraz sylwetka osoby uciekającej zaledwie kilka metrów przed nią była wyraźniejsza: średniej wysokości kobieta w jaskrawym płaszczu. Proste, ciemne włosy sięgające ramion. Dziewczyna skręciła gwałtownie na mostek i Rogue mogła zauważyć jej profil.

\- _Wanda Maximoff_ – zdążyła wyszeptać do mikrofonu i boleśnie potoczyła się w dół pagórka, nie trafiając stopą na przęsło mostu rozdzielającego dwie części parku. Sturlała się na sam dół płytkiego kanału wyłożonego betonowymi płytami. Poczuła rozdzierający, pulsujący ból w tyle głowy. Dopiero potem poczuła, jak oblewa ją zimna, śmierdząca woda. Rozcierając potylicę, podniosła się na łokciu, boleśnie mrużąc oczy. Wanda musiała użyć swojej mutacji, nie ma innej opcji. Rogue nie mogła przecież _się potknąć_. To jej się nie zdarza. Z trudem podniosła się z kanału i otrzepała z mułu. Nie czując pod palcami zestawu słuchawkowego, szpetnie zaklęła. Musiał albo się rozbić, albo utopić. Trzeba powiedzieć profesorowi, by popracował nad lepszym rozwiązaniem w kwestii komunikacji. Wymacała na nadgarstku opaskę, którą dostała wraz z innymi jeszcze przed Świętami. Miała nadzieję, że była cała – na razie nie było sensu jej używać, ale wkrótce może się przydać.

Było ciemno, zimno i wyjątkowo śmierdząco. Ściany kanału były zbyt strome, by się po nich wspinać, więc chcąc nie chcąc, Rogue musiała ruszyć zgodnie z nurtem ścieków. Do bólu głowy dołączył silny ból kostki, zapewne skręconej. Jakby tego było mało, do tej pory czyste, wieczorne niebo zasnuło się ciemnymi chmurami i gdzieś w oddali zaczęło się błyskać. Los Angeles, jedno z najcieplejszych miast w USA, gdzie deszcz pada średnio zaledwie trzydzieści dni w roku. A ona musiała akurat trafić w ten dzień, na dodatek w końcówce stycznia, stojąc po kolana w ściekach. To nie mógł być przypadek, to musiała być Wanda.

Usłyszała pierwszy grzmot, gdy bezskutecznie próbowała się wdrapać po ściankach kanału. Na szczęście była to ziemia, a nie beton, mimo to jej ręce ślizgały się na mokrej trawie. Ciężkie krople robiły kręgi na wodzie. Urwanie chmury to kwestia kilku chwil. Wszystko wokół zlewało się w jedną granatowo – siną plamę, od czasu do czasu rozświetlaną błyskawicą. Zorientowała się, że wciąż jest w parku albo lesie, gdyż nie było słychać ani samochodów, ani nawet wcześniej słyszalnych sygnałów karetki bądź straży pożarnej. Poza burzą nie była w stanie nic innego wychwycić.

Szansa na wydostanie się z kanału pojawiła się w momencie, gdy deszcz i wiatr rozszalały się na dobre. Śmierdząca rzeczka przepływała pod kolejnym mostkiem, na szczęście dla Rogue niezbyt wysokim. Utykając i sycząc z bólu, krytycznie spojrzała na przęsła mostku. Jeśli tylko odpowiednio wysoko podskoczy…

Przygotowała się do skoku i z siłą odbiła od podłoża. Skręcona kostka pulsowała ostrym bólem, ale starała się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Jedno dotknięcie Logana i będzie cała i zdrowa. Ale najpierw musiała go znaleźć.

Ręce zaczepiły się na betonie. Oddychając głęboko, spychając ból na drugi plan, uniosła się w łokciach. Prawą dłonią sięgnęła poziomych barierek mostku i podźwignęła się. Z trudem wspięła się i sięgnęła poręczy.

Z głuchym jęknięciem przetoczyła się na drugą stronę barierki. Upadła na plecy i przez chwilę leżała, pozwalając, by rzęsisty deszcz padał na jej ciało.

\- To jest najgorszy dzień w moim życiu – mruknęła do siebie, gwałtownie otwierając oczy. O ironio, miała przeczucie, że życie jeszcze ją zaskoczy w tej kwestii. Z trudem wstała i pokuśtykała do lampy ulicznej, która w ciemnościach jawiła się niczym latarnia morska. W świetle zauważyła, że jej kostium, choć brudny i miejscami zadrapany, nie miał żadnych dziur. Kostka za to napuchła i wyraźnie odznaczała się na szczupłej, długiej nodze. Oprócz tego była cała.

Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest reszta jej zespołu. Nie miała pojęcia, jak się stąd wydostać. Spojrzała na zasnute chmurami niebo i z trudem zlokalizowała księżyc, a co dopiero gwiazdy. Na ich podstawie byłaby w stanie wyznaczyć kierunki świata, ale ledwie widoczne były marną podporą. Nie bez problemu przypomniała sobie mapy, które pojawiały się w x-jecie przy obraniu konkretnej lokalizacji. Wylądowali w okolicach Long Beach, południowe wybrzeże. Musi ruszyć w tym kierunku, a potem po prostu iść wybrzeżem. Przy lądowaniu było widać przecież ocean.

Rozsunęła saszetkę, licząc na to, że znajdzie tam cokolwiek przydatnego. Chusteczki higieniczne. Zalaminowana dama kier pamiętająca Nowy Orlean. Wisiorek z emblematem X-Menów od Kitty. Gumy do żucia. Cholera, czy ma cokolwiek przydatnego? Bandaż. Zapasowe rękawiczki.

Westchnęła z beznadzieją i ruszyła przed siebie, w zupełnie losowym kierunku. Musi wyjść z tego lasu, parku, czy w czym teraz jest.

Światła ulicy pojawiły się po kilku minutach powolnego marszu. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że nie przejeżdżały żadne samochody. Nie widziała też żadnych ludzi. Gdzieś w tle wył alarm samochodowy. Odpowiedź na zagadkę pojawiła się bardzo szybko – nad blokami apartamentowców górował wielki, metalowy robot. Szczęściem stał tyłem w jej kierunku, ale nie mogła wykluczyć, że nie miał żadnych czujników ruchu. Zanurkowała w ciasną i wąską uliczkę i trzymając się ścian, oddalała się od robota.

\- Hej – usłyszała gdzieś dalej. Z drzwi tuż obok zsypu wychynęła głowa jakiegoś chłopaka. – Chodź tutaj, będziesz bezpieczna.

Rogue przytaknęła i, wciąż co chwilę sprawdzając, czy nie czai się za nią Sentinel, ruszyła w kierunku mężczyzny. Wciągnął ją niemal siłą do nisko sklepionego pomieszczenia, które musiało być jakimś magazynkiem, gdyż leżało tam pełno skrzyń i worków. Oprócz niego było tam ze trzydzieści osób – zarówno kobiet jak i mężczyzn.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał, uważnie przyglądając się Rogue. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na pasku z emblematem X-Menów, a później powędrował w górę, ku białym pasemkom włosów. – Ja cię chyba znam…

\- Widziałam ją w telewizji, Matt – ostrożnie powiedziała kobieta, nie spuszczając jej z oczu. – To też jest mutant.

Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny gwałtownie się zmienił. Rogue wymacała za sobą klamkę i nacisnęła ją gwałtownie. W samą porę, gdyż Matt wyciągał po nią rękę. Wydostała się z pomieszczenia i usilnie starając się nie zwracać uwagi na bolącą, puchnącą kostkę, pobiegła w przeciwnym do parku kierunku. Za nią wybiegło kilku mężczyzn.

\- Za nią! To przez tę dziwkę musimy się tu ukrywać! Pieprzony mutant! – słyszała tuż za sobą, co dodatkowo napędzało ją do jeszcze szybszego sprintu, na tyle, na ile pozwalała jej zwichnięta kostka. Niewiele myśląc, skręciła gwałtownie z jeden z ciemnych zaułków i ukryła się za zsypem. Wstrzymując oddech opadła na chodnik i objęła ramionami kolana. Słyszała, jak tłum, niczym wataha wilków, przebiega obok jej uliczki. Gdy okrzyki zniknęły wraz z ostatnim z prześladowców, oparła się o ścianę i odetchnęła. Wiedziała, że musi zaraz ruszyć dalej, ale potrzebowała chwili wytchnienia.

Nie dane jej było nawet rozmasować kostki, gdy usłyszała gdzieś po lewej ciężkie kroki, a później metaliczny głos robota.

\- CEL: ROZPOZNANY. STATUS: MUTANT. ROGUE. ZNISZCZYĆ. – Rogue szybko podniosła się i pobiegła zaułkiem w przeciwnym kierunku do robota. Cholerne uczucia deja vu. Sentinel nie kłopotał się przeciskaniem przez ciasną uliczkę, szedł przed siebie nie zważając na budynki, niszcząc wszystko, co stało mu na drodze. Z trudem uskoczyła od wiązki czerwonego lasera, za którym zaraz pojawił się wybuch. Wdrapała się na siatkę, z paniką patrząc za siebie. Sentinel był zaledwie kilka metrów od niej. Górował nad budynkami niczym wielka, poruszająca się góra złomu. Noga ześliznęła się z siatki i Rogue upadła na plecy, na szczęście już po drugiej stronie. Oddalając od siebie ból – tym razem niechybnie coś sobie złamała – biegła dalej. Trzymając się kurczowo żeber kierowała się przed siebie, bez żadnego planu w zapasie. Nie miała czasu na łzy, po prostu musiała uciec od tej kupy żelastwa.

Czyjaś silna ręka pociągnęła ją w zaułek. Próbowała się wyrywać, będąc pewna, że to jeden z prześladowców, który ją gonił. Ręka przycisnęła ją mocniej i musiała oprzeć się o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, który ją złapał.

\- Ciężki dzień, cherie, non? – usłyszała tuż nad sobą zachrypnięty głos Gambita. Nie wiedziała, czy ma się rozpłakać ze szczęścia, czy z bólu.

\- No nie znajdzie się w moim TOP 10 – odparła, łapiąc oddech. Remy prowadził ją ciemną uliczką wzdłuż budynków, nie puszczając jej z uścisku ani na sekundę.

\- Dasz radę biec? – zapytał, badawczo na nią spoglądając. Rogue z zawahaniem pokiwała głową. Chwilę później Remy puścił się biegiem, ciasno oplatając swoją dłoń wokół jej palców. Rogue potknęła się, ciągnąc w dół również Gambita.

\- Przepraszam – jęknęła tylko. Gambit nie zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, gdyż pomiędzy budynkami pojawił się kolejny Sentinel.

\- CEL: ROZPOZNANY. STATUS: MUTANT. GAMBIT. ROGUE. ZNISZCZYĆ. – Usłyszeli bezlitosny głos robota. Rogue zacisnęła powieki, gotowa przyjąć uderzenie bądź promień lasera. Zamiast tego poczuła, jak się unosi. Z zawahaniem uniosła powieki. Remy musiał ją sobie przerzucić przez ramię i biec z nią, kołyszącą się na plecach jak worek kartofli.

\- Hej! – wykrzyknęła, ale Gambit nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, odwrócił się gwałtownie i posłał w kierunku robota kilka kart, które zajaśniały purpurową poświatą i wybuchły w zetknięciu z metalowym cielskiem.

\- Biegnie dalej! – wykrzyknęła, obserwując, jak robot zatrzymuje się tylko na chwilę. Wybuchy spowodowane przez Gambita nawet go nie drasnęły.

\- Tu en es sur? [Naprawdę?] – mruknął, zatrzymując się na chwilę koło sznurka zaparkowanych samochodów.

\- Czemu się do cholery zatrzymujesz?! – pisnęła Rogue. Sentinel był zaledwie dziesięć metrów od nich. Nie zdążyła wykrzyknąć nic więcej, gdyż Gambit puścił się gwałtownym biegiem. Jak w zwolnionym tempie obserwowała, jak łańcuszek samochodów nabiera purpurowej barwy i po chwili wybucha wprost pod nogami robota. Metalowa konstrukcja zapłonęła i fragment po fragmencie, od wielkiego cielska odpadały kolejne części. Rogue już miała odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy kilka budynków dalej zobaczyła zmierzającego ku nim kolejnego Sentinela.

\- Remy… – zaczęła.

\- Wiem – wykrzyknął.

Korzystając z chwilowego zamieszania, Remy skręcił do wielkiego, krytego parkingu i pobiegł w kierunku dolnych kondygnacji. Rogue mogła tylko obserwować, jak wielka łapa robota roznosi budynek w drobny pył. Alarmy samochodowe zaczęły wyć, ale ani Sentinel, ani Remy nie zamierzali się zatrzymywać. Znaleźli się już na piętrze poniżej parteru, gdy budynkiem coś zatrzęsło. Na suficie pojawiły się nitki, z których posypał się pył.

\- To za chwilę runie! – wykrzyknęła Rogue, na co Gambit przyspieszył, ale nie w kierunku kolejnych niższych pięter, tylko rogu pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowali. Kluczył między samochodami, ale nawet na chwilę nie zwalniał tempa. Byli już w samym kącie pomieszczenia, gdy sufit, pod którym znajdowali się ledwie pół minuty temu runął i zasypał wszystko gruzem, skutecznie zamykając wszystkie możliwe drogi wyjścia. Stali w samym rogu, który jakimś cudem pozostał na miejscu i się nie zawalił. Remy ostrożnie opuścił ją na betonową podłogę. Halogenowa lampa nad nimi zamrugała kilka razy i zgasła.

Zapanowała cisza i ciemność.

Rogue ciężko oddychała. Gambit odpalił papierosa.

\- Serio? – krzyknęła, zezując na żarzący się punkcik w ciemnościach. Z trudem się podniosła na tyle, by móc sięgnąć do twarzy Gambita, ze wstrętem wyciągnęła mu z ust papierosa i rzuciła go na podłogę, po czym zgasiła obcasem buta.

\- Serio? – powtórzył Remy niebezpiecznie spokojnym głosem.

\- Jedyne wejście na ten poziom parkingu jest zasypane, mamy ograniczoną ilość tlenu, a ty chcesz go zużyć na ten obleśny, śmierdzący nałóg. Ogarnij się – powiedziała ciężko, opierając się już wygodniej na zimnej ścianie parkingu. Rozprostowała obolałą nogę, drugą podciągnęła wysoko pod brodę. Było jej zimno, wszystko ją bolało, a na dodatek utknęła tutaj z osobą, przez którą przepłakała pół nocy. Absolutnie fantastycznie.

\- Cherie – usłyszała tuż obok siebie, Gambit musiał się do niej przysunąć. Biło od niego niesamowite ciepło, zapewne była to pochodna jego mutacji. Mimo że najchętniej zasypałaby go pod górą gruzu, która piętrzyła się przy wyjściu, to musiała przyznać, że bardzo potrzebowała tego ciepła. – Na każdym parkingu działa system wentylacji, to jeden z wymogów bezpieczeństwa. Nie zabraknie nam tlenu.

\- Och – mruknęła cicho, w duchu ciesząc się, że jest ciemno i nie widać jej purpurowej ze wstydu twarzy. – Nie będziesz przy mnie palił. To śmierdzi, szczurze. Ty śmierdzisz – dodała po chwili.

\- Ty też, szczurze rzeczny – zaśmiał się cicho. No tak, wpadła do kanału, więc nie pachniała fiołkami. Policzki niemal wybuchły kolejną falą czerwieni.

\- Musimy się jakoś stąd wydostać – powiedziała poważnym tonem, zmieniając temat. Masz słuchawki? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie, macając przy tym opaskę na nadgarstku. Nie pamiętała, czy należało przytrzymać przycisk, czy wystarczyło tylko raz nacisnąć, by wysłać sygnał do Cerebro. Zrobiła to kilka razy, wciskając go zarówno przez sekundę, jak i trzymając dłuższą chwilę.

\- Non – odparł krótko. – Rozbiły się jeszcze podczas walki z robotem.

\- Ja swoje też straciłam – odpowiedziała. – Używałeś swojej opaski?

\- Jakiej opaski? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili Gambit.

\- Tej z nadajnikiem – wyjaśniła Rogue. – Tę, którą dał nam profesor.

\- Jeśli Remy kiedykolwiek by się zgodził na założenie czegoś takiego, byłby to ostatni dzień jego życia – prychnął.

\- Wygląda na to, że jest to i tak ostatni dzień twojego życia, imbecylu, bo moja opaska chyba nie działa – wściekła się Rogue. – Utkniemy tu na zawsze i umrzemy z głodu. Cudownie, zawsze chciałam zostać pogrzebana w malowniczo położonym parkingu podziemnym w Kalifornii.

\- Po pierwsze, skąd wiesz, że nie działa? – zapytał Remy tym samym, spokojnym głosem, zupełnie ignorując wybuch złości u Rogue.

\- Nie dostałam żadnego telepatycznego potwierdzenia, poza tym na tej opasce nic się nie świeci, nie pokazuje, że sygnał został wysłany. Co za szajs! – Zirytowana, zdjęła opaskę z dłoni i cisnęła ją w daleki głąb parkingu. – A po drugie co, szczurze bagienny? Słyszę, jak ledwie powstrzymujesz śmiech.

\- Po drugie zawsze możemy użyć mutacji, by nas odnalazł któryś z telepatów – odpowiedział beztroskim tonem Remy.

\- No to na co czekasz?! Użyj tej przeklętej mutacji! – Rogue gwałtownie się odwróciła w jego kierunku.

\- Chyba żartujesz, cherie – prychnął. – Cały dzień Remy czekał, aż będzie mógł z tobą poważnie porozmawiać, a teraz utknęłaś tutaj z Remym i nie masz wyjścia, i to dosłownie dosłownie – zachichotał. – Musisz współpracować. Aaaaaaaalbo – dodał chytrze – samej użyć mutacji.

\- Wypchaj się, nie ma opcji, bym cię dotknęła z własnej woli – ucięła.

\- Kiedy ostatnio mnie dotknęłaś, byłaś bardziej chętna – odparł Remy z nonszalancją.

Rogue zmięła na ustach przekleństwo, ale zamiast odpowiedzieć kolejną ripostą, zatrzymała się na słowach Gambita.

\- Co? – spytała. – To ty mnie ostatnio dotknąłeś. Nie ja ciebie.

\- Nie mówię o ostatnich tygodniach, cherie – odparł Gambit. – Pamiętasz, jak byłaś opętana przez Mesmero? I jak kradłaś moce wszystkich mutantów?

Nie podobał jej się kierunek, w jakim zmierzała ta rozmowa. Przełknęła tylko ślinę, czekając na ciąg dalszy.

\- Wpadłaś do naszej bazy, bez większego problemu zdjęłaś Pyro, Piotra i nawet tego dzikusa Sabertootha. Zostaliśmy sami na polu walki. Na pewno nic nie pamiętasz?

\- Kompletnie nic i nie wiem, czy chcę, byś mi przypominał – odparła ostrożnie Rogue.

\- Oczywiście, że przypomnę, cherie! – Niemal widziała ten irytujący uśmiech na jego twarzy, gdy to mówił. – Walczyliśmy, miałaś zajęte obie ręce, ale udało ci się zbliżyć do mnie na tyle, by skorzystać ze swojej mutacji. Wiesz, w jaki sposób to zrobiłaś?

\- Błagam, powiedz, że pociągnęłam cię z główki – jęknęła cicho.

\- Pocałowałaś mnie – odpowiedział z satysfakcją.

\- Zaraz się zrzygam – odparła, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Zaskakująco dobrze ci poszło, jak na kogoś, kto nie ma zbyt dużo praktyki w tej materii.

\- Zaskakująco dużo pamiętasz, jak na kogoś, kto chwilę później stracił przytomność.

\- To jak, cherie, sprawdzimy, czy teraz pójdzie ci równie dobrze? – podpuszczał ją.

\- Pocałowanie ciebie jest ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką mam w tej chwili ochotę. Tuż za gryzieniem gruzu – odparła śmiertelnie poważnym tonem, przypominając sobie, czemu właściwie jest zła na tego Cajuna.

Zapanowała między nimi cisza. Rogue masowała obolałe żebra. Adrenalina przestała szaleć w jej organizmie, ból powoli wracał. Koncentrował się w trzech miejscach – na głowie, w kostce oraz w klatce piersiowej. Prócz tego czuła, że z kilku miejsc sączyła się krew od bolesnych zadrapań.

\- Zaatakowały nas dwa Sentinele – podsumowała Rogue, odganiając od siebie ponure myśli. – Miały być dwa w ogóle. Co tu poszło nie tak?

\- Początkowo były dwa – przytaknął Remy. Poruszył się tuż obok niej i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi. – Jakąś godzinę temu pojawiło się sześć kolejnych.

\- Sześć?! – powtórzyła. Godzinę temu goniła Wandę. To nie był przypadek, że gdy uciekła jej Scarlet Witch, pojawiają się kolejne roboty. – A co z resztą?

\- Rozdzieliliśmy się – odpowiedział Remy. – Byłem w pobliżu, gdy usłyszałem, że jeden z nich bierze sobie ciebie za cel. Nie lubię konkurencji, więc ruszyłem z odsieczą – kontynuował.

\- Mógłbyś już sobie darować te teksty – odparła gorzko Rogue, opierając głowę o kolana.

\- Bo? – Gambit rzucił pytaniem po kilku minutach. Zapanowała ciężka cisza.

\- To był bardzo ciężki dzień, wiesz? – odparła wymijająco.

\- Cherie, czemu byłaś na mnie zła dzisiaj rano? – spytał poważnym, pełnym napięcia głosem. Czuła jego spojrzenie na sobie i po raz kolejny podziękowała losowi, że panowała tutaj ciemność.

Chciała mu wykrzyczeć wszystko w twarz, zadośćuczynić każdej łzie, jaka przez niego została wylana. Powiedzieć, jak bardzo ją skrzywdził i jak się na nim zawiodła. Opowiedzieć dosadnie, co czuła, gdy widziała wychodzącą z jego sypialni roznegliżowaną kobietę. Przyznać, że złamał jej serce.

\- Mam dość twojego podrywu, mam dość twoich dwuznacznych tekstów i taniego flirtu – powiedziała wreszcie. – Nie pozwolę, by znowu ktoś się bawił moimi uczuciami, Gambit – dodała ciężko. Pochyliła głowę, czując, jak zbierają jej się w kącikach oczu łzy.

Remy milczał przez kilka długich chwil.

\- Nie chcę bawić się twoimi uczuciami, Rogue – odparł wreszcie bardzo cicho.

Przełknęła ślinę, obawiając się, że Remy zaraz przyzna, że faktycznie to był tylko głupi żart z jego strony i nie zależy mu na niczym więcej. I że przeprasza oraz że więcej nie będzie. To byłoby chyba jeszcze gorsze.

\- Ale nie wiem już, jak inaczej mam ci dać do zrozumienia, że mi na tobie zależy – dodał po chwili. Rogue zamarła. Serce nigdy nie biło jej tak szybko, jak teraz, gdy czekała na dalszy ciąg jego wypowiedzi. – Uganiam się za tobą od tygodni, mówię wprost, że chcę się z tobą umówić, próbuję pokazać ci, że twoja mutacja nie ma tutaj żadnego wpływu. A gdy już wydaje mi się, że udało mi się do ciebie dotrzeć, oswoić cię przynajmniej w niewielkim stopniu, na drugi dzień twoja skorupa odrasta i jest jeszcze silniejsza. Kto tu się bawi czyimi uczuciami, cherie?

Nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi. Czuła się zakłopotana i niemal zawstydzona tym, co powiedział Gambit. Przez chwilę naprawdę czuła się winna igrania z uczuciami tego biednego Cajuna, ale trwało to zaledwie kilka sekund – dokładnie tyle, ile trwało przypomnienie sobie o Betsy. Już miała wygarnąć mu to w twarz, gdy w suficie garażu pojawiła się głowa Kitty – ledwie rozpoznawalna przez maskę z tlenem i latarkę na czole.

\- Tu są! – krzyknęła. – Czekajcie, zaraz was wyciągniemy – zwróciła się bezpośrednio do nich. – Jean prosiła również przekazać, że wystarczy tylko jeden sygnał wysłany przez opaskę.

\- Czyli działała – mruknęła do siebie Rogue, patrząc w ciemny róg pomieszczenia, gdzie leżało wyrzucone urządzenie.

Kilka minut później, z pomocą Kitty i Kurta, Rogue i Remy znaleźli się na powierzchni.

Po raz kolejny poważna rozmowa musiała poczekać.


	14. Bardzo gorzka konkluzja

**Jest tu ktoś? Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? Haaaalooooooo?  
Wróciłam! Kolejny rozdział krótszy niż zazwyczaj, ale hej! jest! Przepraszam za tak długie oczekiwanie, ale moje życie trochę poskręcało w dziwnych kierunkach i dopiero wstaję, by otrzeć kurz z twarzy i żyć dalej. Tak jak kiedyś już pisałam, tym razem tę historię doprowadzę do końca. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy, którzy to czytają, dotrą do tego końca razem ze mną.**

\- Chyba czas podsumować kilka rzeczy – zaczął profesor Xavier następnego wieczoru. Siedział jak zwykle u szczytu stołu w pokoju narad. Obecni byli wszyscy mentorzy, a także starsi uczniowie. Każdy już był mniej więcej w dobrym stanie. W przypadku Rogue pomogła – jak zwykle – absorpcja mocy Logana. Dzięki temu złamana noga, pogruchotane żebra i kilka pomniejszych ran, bardzo szybko się zagoiły i z niewielką pomocą doktora McCoya zdążyły już się zrosnąć. Reszta osób miała jeszcze opatrunki bądź bandaże. – Po pierwsze przywitajmy w naszym zespole Jubilation Lee.

Filigranowa brunetka azjatyckiego pochodzenia pomachała do wszystkich i uśmiechnęła się szeroko odsłaniając rząd równych, białych zębów. Czarne, krótkie włosy opadały jej na oczy. Krzykliwe ubrania, masa plastikowych bransoletek i różowe okulary założone jak opaska wyraźnie odcinały się na tle metalowych ścian i sterylnego pomieszczenia. Wydawała się zupełnie nie pasować zarówno do wnętrza, jak i poważnych, skupionych członków X-Men.

\- Mówcie mi Jubilee – powiedziała wesoło i znowu szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Wiem, że już przedstawiłaś się większości, ale może jeszcze opowiedz nam coś o sobie tak oficjalnie – poprosiła Jean.

\- Jestem z Kalifornii, mam szesnaście lat i robię fajerwerki – odparła rezolutnie, wprawiając w ruch rzędy bransoletek swoim gestykulowaniem.

\- Bomba! – wyszczerzyła się Tabitha, na co Jubilee odwzajemniła uśmiech. Te dwie dziewczyny już znalazły wspólny język.

\- Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się w Instytucie – profesor ponownie zabrał głos. – Kolejne sprawy niestety już nie będą tak przyjemne. Hank, mogę prosić o raport?

\- Oczywiście – zaczął Beast i sięgnął po swoje notatki. – Sentinele, z którymi walczyliście, to ulepszone wersje znanych nam robotów. O ile algorytm poprzednich zakładał, by pod żadnym pozorem nie atakować ludzi, tak obecne są zaprogramowane, by za wszelką cenę unieszkodliwić posiadaczy genu X. Nawet kosztem innych istnień. Ktoś za cel postawił sobie likwidację mutantów, a ewentualne straty w ludziach nie grają dla niego roli – dokończył, zerkając sponad pliku kartek na zebranych.

\- Straty w ludziach z kolei spowodują zintensyfikowanie protestów oraz ustaw antymutantckich. Już teraz powstają stowarzyszenia, które lobbują za pełną kontrolą mutantów, większość zrzeszonych pod jednym szyldem. Nazywają się „Friends of Humanity". – Profesor poczekał, aż ucichnie szum wśród zebranych. Ta nazwa już przecież była znana jego podopiecznym. – Rodzi to pewne podejrzenia co do intencji twórcy Senitnels. Na pewno zależy mu na pogłębieniu podziałów między ludźmi a mutantami. Biorąc pod uwagę, kogo widziała wczoraj Rogue – profesor zwrócił się do dziewczyny – możemy przypuszczać, kto za tym stoi.

\- Wiedziałem – warknął Logan, wstając gwałtownie od stołu. – Od początku mówiłem, że ten parszywy zakuty łeb—

\- Logan, usiądź proszę – poprosił profesor, nie patrząc jednak na Logana. Rogue pomyślała, że albo już wcześniej o tym rozmawiali, albo Xavier nie chciał się przyznać do błędu. Oby tylko nie skończyło się to ponownym wyjazdem Logana. – Na razie jednak nie jesteśmy w stanie połączyć Magneto z ruchem FoH. Możliwe, że są to dwa odrębne, niezależne działania – kontynuował profesor, nie zwracając już uwagi na Logana, który oparł się o ścianę i obserwował wszystkich spod byka. – W obu przypadkach zastanawiający jednak jest cel, jaki przyświecał Erickowi… – dodał bardziej do siebie, niż do zebranych.

\- Czy atak Bractwa w noc sylwestrową możemy jakoś połączyć z tym ruchem? – spytała ostrożnie Jean. Profesor pokiwał głową.

\- Ich atak również był nastawiony na wzburzenie opinii publicznej i negatywnym nastawieniu do mutantów – podsumowała Ororo. – Słuszna uwaga, Jean.

\- Ale wtedy chodziło przecież o porwanie Jean przez Sinistra, czyż nie? – zauważył Scott.

\- Bractwo nie było świadome, że X-Meni się tam pojawią – przypomniała sobie Rogue. – Toad był szczerze zdziwiony naszą obecnością.

\- Mamy zatem trzy główne siły – wtrąciła Kitty. – Bractwo, które atakuje gości gubernatora, Sinistra, któremu zależy na porwaniu Jean…

\- …oraz Mystique, która podszywała się pod gubernatora – weszła jej w słowo Betsy. – Zamieszanie na balu było na rękę Sinistrowi. Tylko kto mu to zamieszanie zapewnił: Bractwo czy Mystique?

\- Mystique – odparł profesor. – Zaproszenie na bal otrzymaliśmy po Świętach Bożego Narodzenia. Oficjalna lista gości tworzona jest na długo przed grudniem. Nie byliśmy brani pod uwagę przez prawdziwego gubernatora. Dopiero Mystique – Kelly – nas zaprosiła.

\- A znalezienie prawdziwego Kelly'ego na piętrze restauracji? – spytał Bobby. – Przecież to jest skrajnie głupie, by go tam umieszczać. Gdybym ja był Mystique, to zamknąłbym go w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu po drugiej stronie stanu, a nie przetrzymywałbym go tak blisko gości, zwłaszcza wiedząc o tym, że mają się pojawić X-Meni.

\- Kelly mówił, że przetrzymywano go gdzieś… Pamiętasz, Remy? – Rogue zwróciła się do siedzącego obok chłopaka.

\- Oui. Mówił również, że do restauracji przewieziono go w dniu balu – odpowiedział. – Ktoś chciał, byśmy go znaleźli.

\- Albo ktoś chciał, by Kelly został znaleziony martwy pod gruzami restauracji – zawahała się Rogue. – Bractwo miało zamiar zrównać to miejsce z powierzchnią ziemi.

\- Mystique była Kellym przez dość długi czas. Wiedziała, gdzie jest przetrzymywany i jako jedyna była w stanie go ukryć w restauracji, która była przecież bardzo dobrze strzeżona, tak, by nie wywołać żadnych podejrzeń. To ona musiała go tam podłożyć – podsumował Beast. – Być może pozbycie się Kelly'ego było szansą dla Mystique na zakończenie podszywania się pod niego. Tylko czy ona nadal kieruje Bractwem?

\- Tak – przytaknęła od niechcenia Rogue, zatapiając się przy tym we wchłoniętych wspomnieniach Tolanskiego. – Mystique wręcz kazała im się uczyć tekstów, które mieli wypowiadać podczas ataku na gości. „To ludzie powinni ugiąć się przed nami". Tego uczyła ich Mystique – zakończyła Rogue i spojrzała na profesora.

\- Co jeszcze pamiętasz, Rogue? – spytał profesor. – Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz.

\- Bractwo miało wzniecić panikę, by Kelly miał niepodważalny argument do przedłożenia w Senacie ustawy dotyczącej kontroli mutantów – Rogue opowiadała, wpatrując się w błękitne oczy profesora, który nienachalnie porządkował jej myśli. – Lance miał w kółko powtarzać, że są mutantami, tak, aby się to utrwaliło w świadomości całej śmietanki towarzyskiej Nowego Jorku, która była na balu. Bractwo na pewno pracowało na rozkazy Mystique, ale żaden z nich nie wiedział, kto kontrolował ją samą.

\- Wynika z tego, że ktoś tu pracuje na dwa fronty – podsumował Remy.

\- Tylko co chce osiągnąć przez współpracę z Sinistrem? – rzuciła pytaniem Rogue.

Nikt jednak nie zabrał głosu.

* * *

Znowu to samo uczucie. Głosy w głowie coraz głośniejsze, bardziej natarczywe, przekrzykiwały się nawzajem próbując zdominować jej świadomość. Czuła przepływającą moc, którą zaabsorbowała od innych. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że potrafi czytać w myślach, w innym momencie słyszała czyjś szept dochodzący zza ściany. Talenty krzyżowały się zostawiając po sobie jedynie echa. Wystarczyło jedynie się poddać, by poczuć pełnię tych mocy, stanąć z boku i patrzeć, jak wchłonięta jaźń kieruje jej ciałem.

\- Pozwól im na to – usłyszała szept profesora. A może była to jedynie telepatia?

Skupiła się. A potem pozwoliła dryfować swoim myślom, nie narzucała im niczego. Wyciszała się. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. To było nawet przyjemne. I wtedy poczuła, jak podrywa się do góry, unosi nad kozetką, a jej głowa przepełnia się natłokiem myśli, wspomnień, uczuć, których ona nigdy nie doświadczyła osobiście.

 _\- Scott – uśmiechnęłam się. Podeszłam do niego lekkim krokiem, ujęłam jego rękę i ucałowałam w policzek. – Jesteś wreszcie._

 _\- Jestem – odparł i objął mnie w pasie, całując przy tym moją szyję. Poczułam miłe dreszcze w dolnej części tułowia. Jak to dobrze, że on nie potrafi czytać w myślach – pomyślałam._

 _\- Tęskniłam za tobą, wiesz?_

 _\- Wiem._

 _Pocałował mnie w usta, najpierw subtelnie, delikatnie, a potem łapczywie i nachalnie._

 _\- Nie zostawiaj mnie już nigdy na tak długo – poprosiłam między kolejnymi pocałunkami. On uśmiechnął się znowu i ucałował mnie w nos._

 _\- Byłem tylko pod prysznicem, Jean._

\- Rogue? – usłyszała miękki głos dobiegający z bardzo daleka, jednak wyraźnie wybijający się na tle innych głosów, które teraz dryfowały w jej głowie. – Rogue? – głos był coraz bliżej. Poczuła, jak łagodnie ląduje z powrotem na kozetce. Jean już nie ma, została Rogue z namiastką uczuć, których ona nigdy nie doświadczy. Zachciało jej się płakać z bezsilności.

\- Rogue? – Tym razem był to głos profesora. – Jesteś z nami?

\- Tak – odparła słabo, myślami będąc wciąż przy ukradzionemu wspomnieniu Jean. – Tak, jestem Rogue – dodała po chwili i zamrugała powiekami czując, jak gromadzą się pod nimi łzy.

\- Wszystko w porządku, cherie? – zapytał Gambit, pochylając się nad dziewczyną. Rogue spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem, dopiero po chwili przypominając sobie, co on tu robi.

\- _To on mnie tu sprowadził?_

 _\- Tak – usłyszała w głowie profesora._

 _\- Mówiłam coś…? Wtedy, gdy lewitowałam?_

 _\- Nie mówmy teraz o tym._

\- Tak, wszystko gra, szczurze błotny – odpowiedziała wreszcie Remy'emu. Nie miała zamiaru myśleć o tym, co zaprzątało jej głowę tu, przy profesorze.

\- Udało nam się oddać kontrolę jednej z twoich jaźni – zaczął profesor. – Korzystałaś z mocy Jean, na razie zupełnie nieświadomie, ale udało ci się bezpiecznie wrócić do nas. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Skoncentruj się ponownie na Jean, dobrze?

\- Wolałabym kogoś… – zaczęła Rogue, ale jakaś jej część chciała ponownie poczuć to, co przed chwilą. Mimo że był to zaledwie duch, ułamek uczuć, to i tak było to więcej niż ona mogłaby kiedykolwiek poczuć. – Dobrze, spróbujmy jeszcze raz.

Ułożyła się wygodnie na kozetce, kątem oka dostrzegając, że Remy stanął tuż nad nią. Znowu starała się zrelaksować, skupić na myślach, trzymać je w ryzach, by potem, w odpowiednim momencie, oddać im kontrolę nad sobą.

Próbowała wychwycić głos Jean, ale inne ją zagłuszały. Jeden wyraźnie starał się wybić. Nie miała nawet czasu, by móc to powstrzymać. Gwałtownie uniosła się nad ziemią, otworzyła oczy i spojrzała z wyższością na Xaviera. Miała ochotę go skrzywdzić, pokazać, jak bardzo się myli, zniszczyć go, by nigdy więcej nie krzyżował jej planów. Naiwny, stary głupiec – pomyślała, patrząc z litością na profesora.

\- Charles – powiedziała jedynie i uniosła rękę. Metalowe uchwyty szafek zaczęły gwałtownie drżeć. Poczuła, jak coś ciągnie ją w dół, ale wystarczył jeden gest, by odrzucić natręta na ścianę. Zaczęła manewrować w polu siłowym, gdy jakiś głos wyraźnie rozbrzmiał w jej głowie.

\- Rogue.

\- Zostaw mnie! – wykrzyknęła i złapała się za głowę. Nie chciała, by głos zapanował nad nią, ale jakaś jej cząstka pragnęła, by mówił dalej.

\- Rogue, jestem tutaj.

Poddała się. Siłą własnej woli zniżyła się i łagodnie opadła na kozetkę, wciąż trzymając się za głowę.

Czuła się samotna, bezbronna, złamana. Miała ochotę poddać się innym osobowościom, zatracić w nich, by nie czuć tej pustki, która tak bardzo wypełniała ją całą. Smutek, żal, beznadzieja. Jej własne emocje zagłuszały osobowość Magenta. Znów była tylko Rogue.

Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na profesora. Nie czuła tego, co przed chwilą. Nie chciała już nikogo zabijać, a zwłaszcza profesora. Zerknęła na leżący na jego kolanach notes wraz z długopisem. Skupiła się i, pomagając sobie dłonią, uniosła pisak do góry i rozgięła metalową skuwkę. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, ale potem poczuła przeszywający ból w skroni. Długopis upadł na podłogę, a ona sama osunęła się na leżankę. Znowu osobowość Magneto próbowała ją zdominować. Tym razem jednak Rogue chciała z tym walczyć, co spowodowało silne zawroty głowy oraz bolesne ćmienie w skroniach. Usłyszała jeszcze krótkie, urywane zdanie i poczuła, jak czyjeś silne ramiona podnoszą ją i gdzieś niosą. Próbowała zmusić się, by otworzyć oczy, ale nie była w stanie tego zrobić. Mogła jedynie wygodnie oprzeć się o tors mężczyzny i pozwolić, by owionął ją silny zapach skórzanego płaszcza, whiskey oraz papierosów.

* * *

Z wielkim trudem podniosła powieki. Przygaszone światło pozwalało jej na rozpoznanie pokoju. Ambulatorium. Przyłożyła rękę do swojego rozpalonego, spoconego czoła.

\- Dzielnie walczyłaś – usłyszała obok siebie kojący głos profesora. Odwróciła się do niego i uniosła lekko na poduszce.

\- Jeśli tak będzie wyglądała każda sesja, to ja chyba podziękuję – mruknęła, rozcierając ręką czoło.

\- Naszym zadaniem jest nie dopuścić do takich skutków – odparł profesor. – Osobowość Magneto próbowała przejąć nad tobą kontrolę. Choć, może nie tyle nad tobą, co nad twoim ciałem. Stąd takie skutki.

\- I co możemy z tym zrobić? – zapytała Rogue, szukając wzrokiem czegoś do picia. Na szafce nocnej stała szklanka z wodą. Ujęła ją delikatnie w dłonie, z trudem utrzymując jej ciężar.

\- Musimy wzmocnić twoją psyche – odrzekł krótko profesor. Widząc pytające spojrzenie uczennicy kontynuował. – Magneto jest potężną osobowością. Nie tylko pod względem mocy, ale również psychiki. Nawet maleńki skrawek jego świadomości z powodzeniem był w stanie cię, z braku lepszego określenia, opętać. Naszym zadaniem będzie, w przerwach między sesjami z panem LeBeau, wzmocnić ciebie, twoją osobowość i przede wszystkim nauczyć cię rozróżniać emocje swoje od rezydentów.

 _Rezydenci, pff_ – prychnęła w myślach Rogue. – _Znam milion innych, lepszych określeń na te pomylone głosy w mojej głowie._

\- Jak niby będziemy to robić? – zapytała sceptycznie.

\- Nad przebiegiem naszych zajęć jeszcze pomyślę – zaczął profesor. – Niemniej jednak jest coś, co możesz zaczął ćwiczyć już teraz. – To mówiąc, wręczył jej gruby brulion w brązowych okładkach. Rogue, zaintrygowana, przejrzała go pobieżnie.

\- Jest pusty… - stwierdziła.

\- To będzie twój pamiętnik, Rogue – odparł poważnym tonem profesor. Dziewczyna prychnęła i zaniosła się histerycznym chichotem. – Pisz tutaj. Przelewaj swoje emocje. Naucz się je rozpoznawać. I co jakiś czas powtarzaj sobie…

* * *

… _Mam na imię Rogue. Mam 20 lat. Mieszkam w Instytucie dla wybitnie uzdolnionych Charlesa Xaviera. Nie lubię kotów, zimy oraz brukselki._

Rogue spojrzała na zapisane zdanie. Bez sensu – pomyślała, jednak pisała dalej.

 _Moja moc jest jednocześnie moim największym przekleństwem. Absorbuję zdolności, osobowość, wspomnienia od osób, które dotknę. To dość poważna przeszkoda w posiadaniu chłopaka._

Zmarszczyła brwi i wykreśliła ostatnie zdanie.

 _W gruncie rzeczy mogłabym go mieć, ale patykowate modelki mają tendencję do pakowania się im do łóżka. Ciężka sprawa, huh?_

Westchnęła z beznadzieją i wyrwała kartkę.

 _Mam na imię Rogue._

 _Nie mam prawdziwej rodziny. Moi biologiczni rodzice…_

Zawahała się. Zamazała dwa ostatnie zdania.

 _Ukrywam swoje prawdziwe imię._

Podrapała się po głowie. Mruknęła pod nosem kilka brzydkich słów i spojrzała krytycznie na całą stronę.

\- To bez sensu – stwierdziła i zdecydowanym ruchem wyrwała kartkę i rzuciła ją w kierunku kosza. Do wieczora trafiła tam jeszcze wieloma kartkami.

* * *

Styczeń nie był najlepszym miesiącem w życiu Rogue.

Uderz nogą.

Po pierwsze, ujawniły się jej zaległości w nauce. Będzie ciężko je nadrobić, nawet jeśli do egzaminów przystąpi w lipcu.

Raz, dwa, trzy! Kolanem!

Bo, wyobraźcie sobie, drodzy mentorzy, przez całą szkołę średnią ciągle musiała walczyć z absurdalnie silnymi mutantami zagrażającymi życiu tych ksenofobicznych, bigoteryjnych hipokrytów, którzy pomimo całego poświęcenia, jakie X-Meni im ofiarowali, oni nadal –

Obrót, uderzenie!

– nadal chcą prowadzić jakieś chore rejestry mutantów, mało tego! Unieszkodliwiać ich. Zabijać.

Pięść. Pięść. Mocno. Wyprostowana ręka.

Jakby tego było mało, jej brat jest na nią obrażony, bo powiedziała prawdę o tej dwulicowej, żałosnej namiastce człowieka, jaką jest jego matka. Ich matka.

Z wyskoku. Mocno!

Mystique. Czemu on nie widzi, jaka ona jest naprawdę? Czemu na siłę chce dostrzegać dobro w ludziach, którzy nie zasługują na drugą szansę?

Otóż nie zasługują.

Kolejna grupa fantomów do pokonania. Łokciem. Uderz. Zaciśnij ramię na jego szyi.

Coś ich łączyło, oczywiście.

Oczy – wiś – cie.

Z wściekłością rzuciła się na dwa ostatnie widma.

Gdyby już nic między nimi nie było, to co ona robiła w jego pokoju? Gdyby nic między nimi nie było, to przecież nie zostałaby w Instytucie?

Łokieć w tył, mocno.

Czy on mówił prawdę? Że nic już ich nie łączy?

Obrót, kolano, wyprowadź uderzenie.

Czy można w ogóle zaufać komuś takiemu?

Ostatni fantom padł martwy.

Nie mieli okazji, by szczerze ze sobą porozmawiać. Miała świadomość, że prędzej czy później nastąpi konfrontacja, ale nie była na nią gotowa. Wolała unikać go za wszelką cenę i udawać, że wszystko między nimi było w porządku. I gdy już myślała, że oto doskonale udaje jej się uciekać przed Gambitem i zręcznie manewrować sytuacją, by nie zostać z nim sam na sam, doszła do przygnębiającego wniosku: on też jej unikał.

To dlatego od trzech tygodni nie zamienili ze sobą słowa poza bezosobowymi, nijakimi sformułowaniami rzucanymi przy wspólnych treningach czy posiłkach.

Bo on też nie chciał rozmawiać.

\- Program Rogue 14C – wykrzyknęła, stojąc na środku skrzyżowania, które w chwilę później znikło, ustępując chromowanej szarości metalu Danger Roomu, by po chwili zamienić się w rozkwitającą bujną roślinnością puszczę. Rogue nie poruszyła się, obserwując jak program rysuje kolejne drzewa i krzewy. Ciężko oddychając otarła pot z czoła i ustawiła się w pozycji do walki. Jej ulubiony program – wymagający tyle samo siły, co zwinności i gibkości.

Luty wcale nie będzie lepszy. Wiedziała o tym. Nie miał prawa taki być.

Ugięła nogi w kolanach i zwinnie wskoczyła na gałąź rozłożystego drzewa. Na gałęziach za chwilę miały pojawić się fantomy, a jej zadaniem było wspiąć się na najwyższy szczyt w tej projekcji – strzeliste, wysokie drzewo w samym środku Danger Roomu.

\- Który poziom trudności? – spytał Logan, wchodząc do przeszklonego gabinetu zawieszonego nad Danger Roomem. Hank McCoy przywitał go skinieniem głowy i zerknął na konsolę.

\- Program indywidualny z tego, co widzę – odparł. – Ale przed chwilą była projekcja dwudziesta pierwsza.

Logan mruknął z zadowoleniem i usiadł obok Hanka. Ten program stworzyli wspólnie z Rogue, gdy zaczęli indywidualne lekcje. Było tam wszystko: walka, bieg, konieczność współpracy. A kolejne warianty, jakie opracowali, doskonale nadawały się na ćwiczenie wszelkiej maści atrybutów fizycznych. Czasem nawet odpalali ten program na zajęciach grupowych, by z satysfakcją obserwować, jak wielkie postępy poczyniła Rogue względem grupy.

Cholernie dobry program.

W ciszy obserwowali, jak Rogue zwinnie przeskakuje z gałęzi na gałąź, pokonując przy tym człekokształtne potwory. Inspiracją była puszcza amazońska. Z drzew zwisały liany, pełno było również wielkich motyli, stworzonych tylko i wyłącznie dla ozdoby. Widać, że Rogue przyłożyła się do stworzenia tego programu w najmniejszym szczególe.

Na kilku ekranach widzieli wszystko – mogli dowolnie zbliżać obraz i zmieniać ustawienie kamery. Tylko dzięki temu mogli obserwować podopieczną – zza szyby widać było tylko zielone korony drzew.

\- Możesz cofnąć kamerę szóstą? – zapytał Logan, zbliżając nos do monitora. – O jakieś dziesięć sekund. I w zwolnionym tempie.

Hank kliknął kilka razy myszką i ekran z kamery szóstej pojawił się na głównym monitorze. Obaj w milczeniu obserwowali, jak Rogue balansuje na gałęzi, walcząc przy tym z jednym z fantomów. Ten zamachuje się na nią i trafia w głowę, ale dziewczyna nawet na chwilę nie traci równowagi, tylko wyprowadza cios. Nie patrząc za siebie biegnie dalej.

\- Jeszcze raz, tylko że wolniej – mruknął Logan.

Raz jeszcze obserwowali tę samą scenę. Klatka po klatce. Fantom zamachuje się. Jego ręka ewidentnie mknie w kierunku Rogue, ale zamiast ją trafić, gładko w nią wchodzi i przelatuje, jakby była zaledwie hologramem. Pół sekundy później fantom obrywa gładko wyprowadzonym ciosem.

Hank cofnął taśmę idealnie na moment, w którym Rogue unika ciosu.

\- Wytnę ten kawałek i przekażę profesorowi – oznajmił dr McCoy po kilku chwilach milczenia. – Spodoba mu się.

\- Czy ona użyła…? – pytanie zawisło między nimi. McCoy poprawił okulary i, patrząc wciąż w monitor z zatrzymanym nagraniem, odpowiedział:

\- Wydaje mi się, że Rogue nieświadomie skorzystała z zaabsorbowanej mutacji Kitty.


	15. Walentynki, cz 1

**AN: O rany, udało się! Ja żyję, ja cały czas pamiętam o tym fiku i gdy tylko mogę, to siadam i piszę, naprawdę!**

Walentynki w Instytucie zaczęły się w tym roku tak, jak zwykle. Od dzwonka do drzwi.

Jean, jeszcze w piżamie, otworzyła drzwi. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili za gigantycznym bukietem czerwonych róż dojrzała niewysokiego, chudego kuriera. Odebrała od niego pachnącą przesyłkę, zamknęła cicho drzwi i z uśmiechem na ustach pomaszerowała do kuchni, gdzie wszyscy byli w trakcie śniadania.

\- Scotty w tym roku się postarał – beznamiętnie skomentowała Tabitha znad miski płatków.

\- Prawda? – przytaknęła z uśmiechem Jean, z zachwytem przyglądając się kwiatom.

\- Piękne są – dodała rozmarzonym tonem Kitty. – Popatrz, jest bilecik.

\- Serio, Scott? – Bobby wywrócił oczami i spojrzał z dezaprobatą na czerwieniącego się Scotta. – Mieszkasz z nią pod jednym dachem i zamiast się normalnie odezwać i wręczyć jej osobiście kwiaty, wysyłasz kuriera i na dodatek dodajesz liścik?

\- Jesteś równie romantyczny co pieniek drewna – sarknęła Kitty. – Scott totalnie się postarał, a ty…

\- Właściwie to nie ode mnie bukiet – wydukał wreszcie Scott. Wszyscy spojrzeli najpierw na niego, potem na róże, a potem na pąsowiejącą Jean. – Ja jeszcze nic nie…

\- Och, po prostu sprawdźmy od kogo to – przerwała mu Jean, nerwowym ruchem sięgając po bilecik. Na niewielkiej kopercie wielkimi, koślawymi literami napisane było imię.

\- Huh – powiedziała Jean po dłuższej chwili. – To do ciebie – oznajmiła i wręczyła bukiet Kitty. Ta nieomal się zakrztusiła sokiem, ale wstała i podeszła do równie zaskoczonej Jean.

\- Niby kto…? – Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Kitty sięgnęła po kopertę i wyciągnęła z niej gęsto zapisaną kartkę. Jean niezbyt elegancko zaczęła czytać jej przez ramię. Po jej minie można było wnioskować, że nie jest zadowolona z treści liściku.

\- I co, Kitty? Od kogo to? – spytała Tabby.

\- Od Lance'a – odparła Kitty, delikatnie się uśmiechając.

\- No czas najwyższy, by ten palant przeprosił za to, co zrobił w sylwestra – skomentowała Amara.

Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza, którą wreszcie przełamał Kurt.

\- Formą przeprosin za atak na gości gubernatora i zniszczenie budynku miałby być bukiet kwiatów dla Kitty…? – spytał, unosząc brew ze zdziwienia.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknęła Amara. – Przecież powinien spędzić tego sylwestra z Kitty.

Kurt już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale Bobby gestem go powstrzymał i bezgłośnie ostrzegł: Nie warto.

* * *

Ten dzień na zawsze zapisał się w pamięci Kitty. Nie tylko dlatego, że wieczorem zaczął się najcięższy okres w życiu jej przyjaciółki, rzutując tym samym na cały Instytut. Może to było trochę egoistyczne, ale Kitty wspominała ten dzień bardzo miło, oczywiście odsuwając całą kwestię Rogue. Bo nim doszło do _tych_ wydarzeń, Kitty mogła poczuć się jak główna bohaterka komedii romantycznej. Z Lancem nie widziała się od grudnia. Wciąż była wściekła o to, co zrobił podczas balu sylwestrowego u gubernatora Kelly'ego, ale mimo wszystko tęskniła za nim. Łobuz kocha najmocniej – mówiła jej Amara tonem znawczyni. Kitty uśmiechała się pod nosem na takie mądrości, ale nie mogła o nim zapomnieć. Mimo to postanowiła sobie, że nie wyciągnie pierwsza ręki. Nie tym razem. Lance również milczał jak zaklęty, nie miała od niego żadnych wieści. Zaczynało to być irytujące, ale dziewczyna miała swoją dumę. Tylko czasami, nocami, chlipała w poduszkę, przeglądając na telefonie ich wspólne zdjęcia.

Aż do dzisiaj.

Kitty po raz pierwszy dostała tak piękne kwiaty, na dodatek z liścikiem!

Szybko rozpoznała niechlujny charakter pisma Lance'a i choć wpisany w karnecik wierszyk wręcz ociekał kiczem, to gdy Kitty znalazła się już w swojej sypialni, popłakała się ze szczęścia.  
Jednak w centrum zainteresowania znalazła się jakiś czas później, po drugim prezencie.

Kolejny dzwonek do drzwi. Jean, już tym razem ubrana, ruszyła, by je otworzyć. Czuła lekkie napięcie i nie mogła się doczekać tego, co za nimi zobaczy. W progu stał ten sam chudy kurier, tym razem jednak z pokaźnych rozmiarów pudełkiem.

Jean pokwitowała odbiór, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy pożegnała się z kurierem i, zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi za pomocą telekinezy, uważnie obejrzała pudełko w poszukiwaniu imienia odbiorcy. Miała nadzieję, że tym razem prezent będzie dla niej i za nic w świecie nie chciała powtórzyć gafy z dzisiejszego poranka.

Uśmiech na twarzy znikł w jednej sekundzie, gdy znalazła wreszcie doczepioną karteczkę.

\- Kitty, do ciebie! – krzyknęła i pozostawiła prezent w holu. Gdy wchodziła po schodach, minęła ją podekscytowana Kitty.

\- Dla mnie? Naprawdę? – dopytała z uśmiechem, na co Jean jedynie mruknęła coś do siebie.

\- Co tym razem? – Tuż obok Kitty szybko pojawiła się Amara. Kilka głów wyjrzało również z salonu i kuchni, obserwując scenę.

Kitty z namaszczeniem rozwiązała wstążkę i ostrożnie podniosła wieczko. Obie dziewczyny wydały z siebie okrzyk zachwytu.

\- O rany, Kitts, on jest… – Amara próbowała znaleźć odpowiednie słowo pasujące do tak podniosłej chwili i tak niesamowitej zawartości pudełka. –…totalnie… totalnie spoko – wydusiła z siebie.

Kitty wyciągnęła pluszowego misia. Uroczy, mięciutki, biały miś trzymał w łapce równie urocze, mięciutkie, dla odmiany – czerwone – serduszko.

\- Bardzo obrazowa definicja słowa „kicz" – stwierdziła Rogue, przechylając się przez balustradę schodów.

\- Każdej kobiecie prezent według potrzeb – odparł Remy, unosząc z rozbawieniem kącik ust. Mimo że Rogue stała kilka schodków powyżej Kitty i Amary, nie zauważyła, skąd się tam wziął Cajun. Spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem i uniosła brew.

\- Się znalazł znawca – mruknęła tylko i odwróciła się na pięcie. Powolnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku sypialni na piętrze. Zwolniła jeszcze bardziej, gdy usłyszała na dole głos Betsy.

\- A według mnie to bardzo udany prezent – powiedziała głośno. Ubrana w obcisłą sukienkę wydawała się chwilę temu zejść z pokazu jakiegoś topowego projektanta. – Trochę dziecinny, ale uroczy – dodała, podchodząc do misia i przyciskając serduszko. Rozległa się muzyczka rodem z gier komputerowych z lat 80., a chwilę potem miś (a raczej jego watolinowe wnętrze) oznajmił piskliwym głosikiem „kocham cię". Kitty zachichotała nerwowo, Amara zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej rozczulać nad prezentem, a Rogue wywróciła oczami i przyspieszyła kroku. Granica jej tolerancji na kicz została już wyczerpana w momencie zobaczenia tego misia, teraz z kolei przekroczyła roczny limit. Powiedzieć, że nie przepadała za Walentynkami, to nie powiedzieć nic. Drażniła ją ta skomercjalizowana amerykańska tradycja trywializująca pojęcie miłości. Kiedy tłumaczyła to dziewczynom z Instytutu, te się tylko uśmiechały między sobą. Doskonale wiedziała, co sobie myślą: że twierdzi tak tylko dlatego, bo zawsze spędzała walentynki samotnie. Na szczęście Rogue miała w nosie, co myślą o niej inni ludzie.

Tymczasem na parterze w holu nadal trwał festiwal kiczu i banalnych prezentów walentynkowych.

\- Ale to słodkie – oznajmiła z przejęciem Amara. – Patrz, tutaj jest jeszcze liścik!

Razem z Kitty pobiegły na górę, co chwilę chichocząc i szepcząc coś do siebie. Remy tymczasem uśmiechnął się do siebie i już kierował się do kuchni, gdy zatrzymała go Betsy.

\- Znam lepsze pomysły na prezenty walentynkowe – powiedziała sugestywnie, strzepując z ramienia Gambita niewidzialny pyłek. Remy prychnął pod nosem. Doskonale wiedział, jakie prezenty ma na myśli Braddock, ale komentarz pozostawił dla siebie. – A ty co dzisiaj robisz, Remy? – zapytała, błyskając śnieżnobiałymi zębami.

\- Mam już na dzisiaj plany – oznajmił wymijająco. Na poły tajemniczy, na poły ironiczny uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. Betsy uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Zatem nie mogę się ich doczekać – odparła, rzucając mu jeszcze na odchodne kolejny uśmiech.

\- Moi aussi [Ja też] – powiedział do siebie Remy.

* * *

Po południu rozbrzmiał, kolejny raz już tego dnia, dzwonek do drzwi. Jean zastanawiała się, co za rodzaj fatum ją prześladowało, że to właśnie ona musiała się w tym czasie kręcić w okolicach holu.

Gdy po raz trzeci zobaczyła znajomego kuriera, z wymuszonym uśmiechem sięgnęła po jego notes i złożyła na nim zamaszysty podpis. Odebrała od niego niewielką paczuszkę i bez pożegnania zamknęła mu przed nosem drzwi. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem na widok imienia na bileciku.

\- No chyba sobie… – mruknęła. – Kitty! – krzyknęła i zostawiła pudełeczko w holu. Widok pozostawionego po poprzednim prezencie pudełka jeszcze bardziej ją zirytował i nawet nie czekała, aż jej koleżanka zejdzie na dół odebrać przesyłkę.

\- Jeszcze jeden prezent? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem Kitty, schodząc pospiesznie po schodach. Za nią dreptała podekscytowana Amara.

Tym razem w pudełeczku znalazł się flakon jednych z droższych perfum. Kitty psiknęła sobie nimi na nadgarstek.

\- Piękne – stwierdziła Amara.

\- Strasznie drogie – odparła z dezaprobatą Kitty. – Nie lubię takich prezentów.

\- Żartujesz?! Ja w życiu nie kupiłam sobie żadnych perfum, wszystkie są prezentami – pochwaliła się Amara.

\- Od rodziców i babci, co? – dopowiedział Bobby, wychodząc z salonu. – A co ty kupisz Lance'owi, Kitty? – zapytał.

\- No właśnie – mruknęła. – Co mogę mu dać w prezencie?

\- Może poduszkę z twoim zdjęciem? – zasugerowała Amara. – Albo kubek z twoim zdjęciem?

\- Od razu tapetę z jej zdjęciem – parsknął Bobby. O ile Kitty zaśmiała się, tak Amara wydawała się nawet rozważać ten pomysł.

\- Na to już chyba za późno, nie? – zapytała. Bobby zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

\- To ma być prezent, który również jemu się spodoba, nie? – zaczął tłumaczyć. – Faceci nie lubią takich kiczowatych pierdół.

\- Naprawdę? Chcesz powiedzieć, że koszulka z moim zdjęciem była złym prezentem urodzinowym? – zapytała zszokowana Kitty.

\- Nie no, no co ty, Kitts – zaczęła uspokajać ją Amara, być może dlatego, że to ona podsunęła jej ten pomysł kilka miesięcy temu.

\- Tak – odparł rzeczowo Bobby. – Ej, Scott, nosiłbyś koszulkę ze zdjęciem Jean? – spytał Scotta, który schodził właśnie po schodach.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odparł głośno, sięgając po kurtkę.

\- Jean nie ma w pobliżu – poinformował go Bobby.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział już ciszej Scott.

\- Naprawdę? – Kitty wydawała się być w równym stopniu zaskoczona, co smutna. – Co w takim razie chciałbyś dostać od Jean na Walentynki?

Scott zaczerwienił się i uśmiechnął półgębkiem do Bobby'ego.

\- Okej, nie mów – odrzekła zdegustowanym tonem Amara.

\- Scott, zawieziesz nas do centrum handlowego? Muszę mu coś kupić – poprosiła Kitty, marszcząc czoło.

\- Pod warunkiem, że pomożecie mi z prezentem dla Jean – odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Jeszcze jej nie kupiłeś prezentu?! – spytała z oburzeniem Amara.

\- I bez oceniania – dodał szybko Scott.

\- A nie lepiej podejść inaczej do kwestii prezentu? – W holu pojawił się Remy. Sięgnął po swój brązowy płaszcz. – To ma być prezent walentynkowy, d'accord? Czyli dla was obojga. Wiesz, co mam na myśli? – zapytał, zapinając guziki. Kitty pokręciła głową, więc Remy, choć gotowy do wyjścia, postanowił jeszcze chwilę zostać i wyjaśnić tym dzieciakom, na czym polegają prezenty dla dwojga.

\- Idealny prezent na taką okazję to taki, z którego oboje skorzystacie – wyjaśnił. – Na przykład bielizna – dodał po chwili, unosząc brew.

Kitty zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Mam kupić Lance'owi bieliznę? – spytała zbita z tropu.

\- Non, petite, kup w prezencie bieliznę _dla siebie_ – odrzekł cierpliwie Remy i wyszedł z Instytutu, pozostawiając Kitty i Amarę w osłupieniu.

\- Dlaczego mam kupić dla Lance'a bieliznę dla… siebie? – mruknęła. – To totalnie bez sensu.

\- Na swój sposób to urocze, że zadajesz takie pytanie – skomentował ze śmiechem Bobby i ruszył w kierunku kuchni.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Kitty – zaczął Scott, widząc pytające spojrzenie dziewczyny. – Nie mam zamiaru cię uświadamiać – dodał i podał dziewczynom ich kurtki. – Jedźmy po te prezenty, nim Jean dowie się, że jeszcze nic dla niej nie przygotowałem.

* * *

Rogue, rozluźniona po treningu z Loganem, wróciła do swojego pokoju na trzecim piętrze. Zaskoczyło ją lodowate zimno, jakie w nim panowało. Szybko, drżącymi rękoma, zamknęła okno, zastanawiając się, kto był na tyle złośliwy, że dziewczynie z gorącego Południa zapewnił gabinet krioterapii w domowych warunkach. Wzdrygając się jeszcze z niespodziewanego zimna, poszła pod absurdalnie gorący prysznic.

Miała zamiar spędzić resztę dnia na odpoczynku od nauki. Może nawet uda jej się znaleźć wolny telewizor i pogra na konsoli?

Brakuje ci jeszcze kubełka lodów i kota, żałosna, samotna istoto – westchnęła do siebie, przypominając sobie, że dzisiaj Walentynki i tradycyjnie wszystkie telewizory będą okupowane przez frakcje: „oglądamy-obrażające-inteligencję-komedie-romantyczne" reprezentowaną przez młodzież z Instytutu oraz „oglądamy-stare-klasyczne-romanse-a-już-na-pewno-Casablancę" reprezentowaną przez dinozaury w postaci Logana czy profesora.

Rogue postanowiła, że zrobi najpierw rekonesans i wtedy zadecyduje, w jak żałosny sposób spędzi ten dzień. Wyszła z łazienki i rzuciła przepocony uniform na łóżko. Ubierając się w czyste ubranie, spostrzegła na biurku kopertę. Nie zwróciła na nią uwagi, gdy wróciła z treningu.

Zapięła guziki kraciastej koszuli, wyciągnęła mokre włosy zza kołnierza i sięgnęła po kopertę. Była opatrzona jej imieniem, zapisanym niedbałym charakterem pisma. Marszcząc czoło, wyciągnęła kartkę, na której rozpoznała pismo Kurta.

 _Wiem, że tego nie pochwalasz. Ale ja naprawdę tego potrzebuję. Raven prosiła mnie o spotkanie. Chcę, byś o tym wiedziała, bo… może zmienisz zdanie i spotkamy się z nią wspólnie? Wiemy o tym tylko my. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest to ryzykowne i profesor na pewno by tego nie pochwalił, nie mówiąc już o Loganie, ale ja naprawdę chcę spotkać się z moją matką. Proszę, przyjedź._

Pod spodem zanotowany był adres, który nie mówił jej zupełnie nic.

\- Cholera, Kurt, w co ty się pakujesz… – mruknęła pod nosem i schowała kartkę do kieszeni w spodniach. Zawahała się, czy powinna o tym informować profesora. Kurtowi mogło grozić niebezpieczeństwo, ale obawiała się też, że wpakuje go w kłopoty, jeśli to będzie naprawdę zwykłe spotkanie. Z dwojga złego wolała jednak kryć brata.

Zbiegła po schodach, mijając Amarę. Krzyknęła do niej, by zadzwoniła, jeśli spotka Kurta. Nie zdążyła nawet usłyszeć odpowiedzi, gdyż od razu skierowała się do garażu i wsiadła do pick upa Scotta i ruszyła z piskiem opon.

Nie zauważyła, jak wybiega za nią Amara.

\- Rogue! Rogue! – krzyknęła, ale było to bezcelowe. Dziewczyna już wyjechała z garażu. – Kurt jest na dole – dodała do siebie cicho.

* * *

Rogue ostrożnie stawiała kroki, by nie potknąć się o leżące na podłodze opony. Przez oblepione kurzem okna wpadały ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca, rozświetlając pomieszczenie czerwonym blaskiem. Wzbity w powietrze kurz tańczył w snopach światła, potęgując posępne wrażenie, jakie wywarł na niej ten stary, opuszczony magazyn.

\- Kochanej mamusi zostało zamiłowanie do przytulnych miejsc – mruknęła pod nosem, za wszelką ceną starając się niczego nie dotykać. Wszystko było pokryte grubą warstwą brudu.

Gdzieś z prawej usłyszała szmer.

\- Kurt? To ty? – zawołała głośno. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Postanowiła przełamać strach i pójść w kierunku hałasu, modląc się przy tym, by nie wpaść w żadne pajęczyny. Żałowała, że nie wzięła ze sobą latarki. Z drugiej strony jednak nie spodziewała się, że akurat w takim miejscu jej matka zaplanuje wielkie pojednanie po latach.

Z trzeciej strony – mogła się tego domyślić. Znała Mystique już kawał czasu. Aż dziwne, że nie wybrała czegoś jeszcze bardziej ciemnego i opuszczonego.

Dotarła do metalowych drzwi. Po chwili wahania chwyciła za klamkę i otworzyła je. Pomieszczenie było zupełnie ciemne, nie było tu żadnego okna. Rogue nie miała pojęcia, jak duże jest. Z bijącym sercem ostrożnie przekroczyła próg. Zamachała dłonią przed sobą sprawdzając, czy przypadkiem nie wpadnie na coś. Lub kogoś. Na wszelki wypadek zdjęła też rękawiczkę. Bardzo powoli posuwała się naprzód. Miała wrażenie, że jest obserwowana. Być może to było tylko wyobrażenie, ale trzeba przyznać, że miejsce sprzyjało takim lękom. Głośno krzyknęła, gdy poczuła, jak ktoś chwyta ją za ramię.

\- Kto cię nauczył tak przeklinać? – zapytał Kurt, po czym zapalił latarkę i zaświecił nią prosto w oczy Rogue.

\- Było poszukać jeszcze bardziej obskurnego miejsca, wtedy byś poznał pełnię moich możliwości lingwistycznych – furknęła ze złością i odsunęła od siebie światło. Kurt oświetlił swoją twarz od dołu i z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w Rogue. Wyglądał jak bohater taniego horroru klasy B.

\- Mystique się pojawiła? – spytała już nieco spokojniejszym tonem. Kurt pokręcił głową.

\- Chyba mnie wystawiła – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Rogue cisnęły się na usta wszystkie możliwe wariacje odpowiedzi „A nie mówiłam", ale powstrzymała się od komentarza i uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco do brata.

\- Bo nasza matka jest nieodpowiedzialną i niesłowną łajzą, która zniszczyła nam życie – powiedziała dość pogodnym tonem. – I to nawet dobrze, że się z nią nie spotkamy. Nie mogłabym tak po prostu spojrzeć jej w twarz i nie splunąć prosto w jej żółte ślipia. A jestem damą i takich rzeczy dama nie robi – dodała przekornie. Osiągnęła efekt: twarz Kurta nieco się rozjaśniła.

\- Mocne słowa – mruknął cicho Kurt.

\- Że jestem damą, czy że nasza matka jest najbardziej fałszywą i egoistyczną kreaturą, jaką spotkaliśmy?

\- W sumie to oba.

Rogue uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Posłuchaj – zatrzymała się i spojrzała na Kurta. Był od niej niższy o jakieś dziesięć centymetrów, ale w tej chwili miała wrażenie, że patrzy na kilkulatka. – Raven w małym palcu ma opanowaną manipulację ludźmi. Mieszkałam z nią, więc wiem, co mówię. Nie raz nabierałam się na jej sztuczki i obietnice. To nie twoja wina, że ona tak się zachowuje.

Kurt podniósł wreszcie głowę i spojrzał uważnie na swoją siostrę. Nie wydawał się być przekonany, ale Rogue miała nadzieję, że to przenikliwe spojrzenie, którym ją obdarzył, świadczyło przynajmniej o próbie zrozumienia jej stanowiska.

\- Masz rację – odparł po chwili. – Wracamy do domu?

\- Chodźmy, jest jeszcze masa komedii romantycznych do obśmiania na dzisiaj. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Swoją drogą to było strasznie głupie, że zgodziłeś się, by tutaj spotkać się z matką – dodała, gdy już wychodzili z garażu. Usłyszała jedynie westchnięcie idącego za nią brata i już miała coś dodać, gdy poczuła, jak czyjaś dłoń chwyta ją w talii, druga natomiast zakrywa szczelnie usta mokrą szmatą. Zatoczyła się i resztkami sił odwróciła się, by w ostatnich przypływach świadomości zobaczyć, jak zamiast Kurta stoi nad nią ich przybrana matka.

\- Witaj, córeczko – przywitała się Mystique.

Rogue upadła nieprzytomna na zimny beton.

* * *

Amara, zafrasowana, wróciła do Instytutu. Poszła do salonu, w którym siedzieli niemal wszyscy starsi uczniowie, którzy nie mieli w planach żadnych randek. W telewizji leciała komedia romantyczna z Hugh Grantem, którą oglądali raczej z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. Amara wyszukała wzrokiem Kurta, który siedział na podłodze oparty o kanapę i grał na Nintendo. Stanęła nad nim z założonymi rękami i odchrząknęła.

\- No? – spytał, nawet nie unosząc wzroku znad konsoli.

\- W wyścigu o najmniej kulturalnego faceta w tym Instytucie zdobyłbyś drugie miejsce, tuż za Bobbym – wycedziła, zerkając przy tym na Icemana, który rozłożył się na kanapie i jako jeden z nielicznych oglądał film, jedząc przy tym wielką paczkę Cheetosów – bez użycia rąk, wsypując je sobie do ust prosto z paczki.

\- No i co? – odpowiedział niewzruszony Kurt, wciąż wpatrując się w ekran konsoli.

\- Rogue kazała mi zadzwonić, jeśli cię spotkam – odparła, z ciekawością obserwując reakcję Kurta. Najpierw oderwał wzrok od Nintendo i spojrzał zaskoczony na Amarę, by chwilę później wrócić do gry jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Aha – mruknął jedynie. Amara jednak wiedziała, że za tym kryje się coś więcej. Już dawno zauważyła, że między rodzeństwem jest jakieś napięcie, ale żadne nie puściło pary z ust, mimo że próbowała wydobyć jakiekolwiek informacje. Jedno było pewne: gdyby to była sprzeczka o jakąś drobnostkę, z pewnością któreś by się wysypało. Od wielu dni jednak oboje się do siebie nie odzywali i unikali w inny sposób, niż zazwyczaj Rogue unikała Gambita.

To była jej chwila. Wiedziała, że ma tylko jedną szansę i to jest jej czas.

Usiadła obok Kurta.

\- Była bardzo zaaferowana – kontynuowała, uważnie obserwując twarz Kurta. – Wybiegła z Instytutu jak poparzona – dodała, czekając, aż wywrze to jakiekolwiek wrażenie na rozmówcy. Zamiast tego Kurt jedynie zmarszczył brwi i zaklął cicho po niemiecku. Zerknęła na ekran konsoli – to nie była reakcja na to, co powiedziała. To była reakcja na utratę życia w jakiejś głupiej gierce.

Faceci i ich głupie gierki komputerowe – pomyślała, przewracając oczami.

\- Chyba szukała ciebie – powiedziała po chwili. Kurt wreszcie spojrzał na nią.

\- Wie, gdzie mieszkam – odparł ze zniecierpliwieniem i wrócił do grania.

Ta bitwa może i się skończyła, ale wojna wciąż trwa – pomyślała i postanowiła zostać w pokoju, by obserwować Kurta.

Jakiś czas później usłyszeli dźwięk zamykanych drzwi wejściowych i chwilę potem do salonu weszła Ororo. Nie zdążyła nawet usiąść, gdy odezwał się Kurt.

\- Storm, zaniosłem ten referat do twojego gabinetu – poinformował.

Ororo zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała zaskoczona na chłopaka.

\- Jaki referat? – spytała.

\- No… ten z dzisiaj. Za stłuczenie wazonu – powoli odparł Kurt. Teraz rozmowie przysłuchiwali się wszyscy uczniowie. Bobby sięgnął po pilot i przyciszył telewizor.

\- Stłukłeś mój wazon? – zapytała O. z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Mój wazon przywieziony z Afryki? Ten, który dostałam od wodza plemienia? – Mówiła bardzo powoli i spokojnie, ale brzmiała o wiele groźniej niż wściekle krzyczący Logan.

\- Tak – przytaknął po chwili Kurt. – I już to odpracowałem referatem. Tak, jak mi kazałaś – powiedział już z dużo mniejszą pewnością siebie. Tabitha wyszeptała coś na ucho Rahne, obie zachichotały.

\- Kiedy to było, Kurt? – zapytała po dłuższej chwili Storm.

\- Jakieś dwie godziny temu, ale… dlaczego pytasz?

Ororo przysiadła na oparciu fotela i westchnęła, nie spuszczając Kurta z oczu.

\- Od rana nie było mnie w Instytucie. Byłam u rodziców Evana – powiedziała wreszcie.

\- Ale… – Kurt nic nie rozumiał. Rozejrzał się po uczniach, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na Amarze. Cegiełki powoli zaczęły układać się w całość. – Musimy natychmiast udać się do profesora. Rogue może być w niebezpieczeństwie.

Amara rozciągnęła usta w pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechu. Zagadka zostanie już za chwilę rozwiązana.

* * *

Najpierw poczuła pulsujący ból z tyłu głowy. Z trudem rozkleiła powieki, by za chwilę je zamknąć od nadmiaru światła. Leżała w jakimś zimnym i dusznym pomieszczeniu. Czuła ostry zapach środka do dezynfekcji. Nad nią nieznośnie brzęczała świetlówka. Jeszcze raz otworzyła oczy. Zmrużyła powieki, starając się rozejrzeć. Biały sufit z kilkoma plamami pleśni łączył się z pożółkłymi, poobijanymi kafelkami na ścianach. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje.

Gdy chciała unieść rękę, poczuła opór metalowych okuć. Spojrzała w dół, po sobie. Leżała naga pod cienkim prześcieradłem. Jej ręce i nogi przykute były do niewygodnej kozetki.

Zastanawiała się, czyje wspomnienie tym razem ją dręczyło, ale wszystko było dużo intensywniejsze niż w snach. Świadomość tego, że to się dzieje tu i teraz, przyszła wraz z głosem dochodzącym spoza jej zasięgu wzroku.

\- Szybko się obudziłaś. – Głos należał do mężczyzny i Rogue mogła przysiąc, że gdzieś już go słyszała. – Nawet za szybko, nie zdążyłem jeszcze wszystkiego przygotować. Ale to nic, przecież nie jesteśmy ograniczeni czasowo, czyż nie?

Rogue zaczęła szybciej oddychać. Powoli przypominała sobie, co się wydarzyło przed utratą przytomności. Opuszczony magazyn, Kurt, Mystique…

\- Nikt nie wie, gdzie jesteś. – Głos kontynuował, a Rogue miała to nieznośne przeczucie, że jak sobie przypomni, do kogo on należy, wcale nie poczuje się lepiej. – Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem, czy ktoś już w ogóle wie, że zniknęłaś. Twoja matka już o to zadbała. To nam daje naprawdę dużo, dużo czasu.

Słyszała, jak wyciąga coś z szuflady i rozrywa papierowe opakowanie.

\- Gdzie… Gdzie ja jestem? – spytała zachrypniętym głosem.

\- W moim laboratorium, Rogue – odparł mężczyzna. – Jednym z wielu i muszę z bólem przyznać, że niestety nie w moim ulubionym. Ale transportowanie cię do Luizjany bardzo skomplikowałoby całą operację.

\- Jaką operację? I… kim jesteś? – zapytała, ledwie panując nad drżeniem głosu. Mężczyzna przesunął się w jej pole widzenia. Kątem oka dostrzegła tył białego fartucha.

\- To nie ja to zaplanowałem, tylko twoja matka – usłyszała w odpowiedzi. Postać odwróciła się i zaczęła się do niej zbliżać, ale zaraz zawróciła. – Zapomniałbym o rękawiczkach – zacmokał z dezaprobatą. – W twoim przypadku to już nawet nie względy sanitarne, czyż nie, Rogue? – dodał takim tonem, jakby to był dobry żart. Słyszała, jak naciąga na dłonie lateksowe rękawiczki i chwilę później znowu pojawił się w polu widzenia. – Wracając… na prośbę twojej matki spróbuję zrobić porządek z twoją mutacją, Rogue.

Serce łomotało jej w piersi tak mocno, że aż zrobiło jej się słabo. Strach ustąpił miejsca szaleńczej panice, która wypełniała ją od środka tak szczelnie, że miała wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie. Gdyby nie była przykuta do kozetki, z pewnością skuliłaby się i zaczęła szlochać.

Zamiast tego z otwartymi ustami obserwowała, jak czarnowłosy mężczyzna odwraca się w jej kierunku. Już wiedziała, skąd pamięta ten głos. Przypomniała sobie, nim zdążył pokazać swoją twarz. Krzyk uwiązł jej w gardle, gdy znowu zobaczyła tę woskowatą twarz, czerwone oczy pozbawione źrenic i tęczówek oraz pulsujący czerwonym blaskiem romb na czole.

Mr Sinister podszedł do kozetki, nie spuszczając wzroku z Rogue. Przez chwilę jedynie patrzył na nią z zainteresowaniem. W koniuszki palców ujął biały kosmyk włosów. Bojąc się poruszyć, wstrzymała oddech i zacisnęła powieki.

Otworzyła je szeroko, gdy poczuła wkłucie w ramię. Ogromna strzykawka, którą trzymał Sinister, powoli wtłaczała płyn w jej układ krwionośny. Z każdym mililitrem czuła się coraz gorzej. Nie dotrwała do końca aplikacji zastrzyku. Nieprzytomna opadła na kozetkę.

* * *

Kurt nie był w stanie spojrzeć w oczy swoim przyjaciołom. Siedział przy okrągłym stole w Sali Narad i uparcie wpatrywał się w metalowy blat.

\- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś, Kurt? – Ciszę przełamała wreszcie Ororo. W jej głosie nie było słychać oskarżenia.

\- Bo wiedziałem, że tego nie pochwalicie – powiedział cicho.

Logan uderzył w stół otwartą dłonią.

\- Cholernie dobrze wiedziałeś, elfie – warknął. Ororo posłała mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie, co jeszcze bardziej rozsierdziło Logana. – Nie pamiętasz już, co zawdzięczamy twojej mamusi? – syknął, na co Kurt jeszcze bardziej się skulił.

\- Myślę, że Kurt doskonale pamięta i właśnie dlatego nie chciał nic powiedzieć. – Głos profesora był spokojny i opanowany.

\- To po co w ogóle chciał się z nią spotkać?! – odkrzyknął Logan, zwracając się już bezpośrednio do profesora.

\- Brzmisz dokładnie jak Rogue! – wybuchnął wreszcie Kurt, podnosząc na niego spojrzenie. W kącikach oczu zbierały mu się łzy. – To jest moja matka! Mam prawo do kontaktu z moją matką, nawet jeśli jest terrorystką i zgotowała nam koniec świata.

\- No i tu się nie zgadzamy, elfie – zaczął Wolverine, ale Ororo powstrzymała go, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- To bardzo ciekawe, że Mystique pojawia się akurat wtedy, gdy ty i Rogue się do siebie nie odzywacie – zauważyła Jean, wcinając się Loganowi, który chciał kontynuować linczowanie Kurta.

\- Musiała robić podchody bardzo długo – przytaknął profesor. – Nie wychwyciłem dzisiaj żadnych niepokojących sygnałów telepatycznych.

\- I na pewno obserwowała Instytut, skoro wykorzystała moją nieobecność – dodała Ororo. – Udało ci się odnaleźć trop Rogue?

\- Nie miała na sobie bransoletki z nadajnikiem – westchnął profesor. Logan jedynie zaklął cicho pod nosem. – Nie użyła również swojej mutacji. Znalazłem jednak ślad Mystique. Faktycznie jest w Nowym Jorku, dokładnie na Brooklynie. Jeśli teoria Kurta jest słuszna, to spotkała się tam z Rogue około godziny temu.

\- To na co jeszcze czekamy? – zapytał Logan. – Zróbmy sobie rodzinne spotkanie Darkholmów – dodał wściekle i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Kurt, starając się nie patrzeć na resztę zespołu, szybko wyszedł za nim. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył, jak wyciera rękawem wilgotne oczy.

* * *

Remy ze zniecierpliwieniem odpiął górny guzik koszuli. Upił łyk whiskey i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. Tuż obok niego zmaterializował się kelner.

\- Czy podać coś jeszcze? – spytał grzecznie.

\- Non – odparł krótko Remy, nawet nie patrząc na niego. Oparł się wygodnie, przeczesał włosy tak, aby nie zaburzyć kontrolowanego nieładu, i potoczył spojrzeniem po sali. Większość gości stanowiły pary, które chciały spędzić walentynki w spokojnym, urokliwym miejscu. Remy lubił tę knajpkę. Schowana poza głównymi ulicami Nowego Jorku, z doskonałym, francuskim jedzeniem i nonszalanckim klimatem. Przy pianinie siedziała rudowłosa piękność i głębokim, zachrypniętym głosem śpiewała jakiś powolny numer. Kilka par leniwie poruszało się w takt muzyki, niektórzy siedzieli przy barze i żartowali z barmanem. Remy uchwycił parę ciekawskich spojrzeń, rzucanych głównie przez kobiety. Niektóre były całkiem niczego sobie i być może w innych okolicznościach Remy zechciałby poznać je bliżej. Dzisiaj jednak chciał spędzić czas z jedną, konkretną osobą. Kimś, kto powinien zjawić się tu niemal pół godziny temu.

Pogódź się z porażką, Remy – pomyślał gorzko, upijając alkohol. Nie wiedział, czy był bardziej zawiedziony, czy może zły. Liczył na zupełnie inny tok wydarzeń tego wieczoru, tym bardziej wszakże, że się tym razem naprawdę postarał. Knajpka była idealna pod każdym względem. Niezbyt tłumna, więc może nawet udałoby mu się ją namówić na wspólny taniec. Zarezerwował stolik w samym rogu, z dala od innych, więc nie czułaby skrępowania i może nawet udałoby mu się ją namówić na zdjęcie rękawiczek. Serwowali tu francuską kuchnię z luizjańskim sznytem, więc na pewno znalazłaby coś dla siebie. Serwowali tu whiskey, więc on też znalazłby coś dla siebie, z czego zdążył już skwapliwie skorzystać. Ubrał się elegancko, ale bez nadęcia: w czarną, jedwabną koszulę i normalne buty. Wyglądał bardzo dobrze, o czym świadczyły tęskne spojrzenia rzucane przez większość kobiet w tym pomieszczeniu. Opracował kilka tematów, aby odpowiednio sterować rozmową i dowiedzieć się o niej jak najwięcej.

Remy LeBeau zorganizował najprawdziwszą randkę. Było to coś, czego Remy na co dzień nie robił, zrozumiałe zatem było jego rozgoryczenie, gdy jego wybranka spóźniała się już trzy kwadranse. Starał się jednak nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że go wystawiła. To jest z kolei coś, co się nigdy nie przydarza Remy'emu.

Może nie zauważyła liściku, który zostawił na jej łóżku?

Tak się pocieszaj, LeBeau – pomyślał, upijając potężny łyk bursztynowego trunku.

Pogrążony w swoich myślach nie od razu usłyszał dzwonek telefonu. Z lekkim przebłyskiem nadziei, że to może być jego cherie, sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza. Na ekranie wyświetlało się jednak wielkie zdjęcie Kitty. Po chwili namysłu odebrał, choć ciężko było mu ukryć rozczarowanie.

\- Oui, Chaton? Potrzebujesz wskazówek Remy'ego na swojej randce? – Znudzony uśmiech znikł pod wpływem słów Kitty. – Jestem w drodze – oznajmił i się rozłączył. Rzucił na stół zapłatę za whiskey i pospiesznie wyszedł z knajpy.

Mógł się tego spodziewać. Tylko śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo mogłoby powstrzymać maleńką Rogue przez pójściem na randkę z Remym.

* * *

Oddychała krótkimi, urywanymi seriami. Otwierała oczy, sądząc, że już po wszystkim, ale chwilę później zamykała je mocno wraz z kolejnymi falami bólu. Głosy w jej głowie wydawały się mnożyć, te same myśli nakładały się na siebie i dudniły boleśnie.

Rogue spróbowała potrząsnąć głową, ale nie była w stanie poruszyć jej o centymetr. Nawet bicie serca – jej własnego serca – powodowało spazmy bólu roznoszącego się po jej głowie. Czuła, jakby brakowało jej tam miejsca, jakby za chwilę miała eksplodować pod ciśnieniem tych wszystkich głosów, które przekrzykiwały się i atakowały natężeniem.

\- Przestańcie – załkała. Nie mogła nic zrobić. Nie mogła się poruszyć, nie mogła wytrzeć twarzy zalanej łzami cierpienia. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to dopiero początek, że najgorsze jeszcze przed nią. Z poczuciem porażki zaczęła się poddawać.

Zagłuszona bólem, nie poczuła kolejnego wkłucia.

\- Ciężko na to patrzeć – stwierdziła Raven, gdy Nathaniel Essex przyszedł do pokoiku oddzielonego od laboratorium lustrem weneckim. Przez chwilę oboje w milczeniu obserwowali Rogue, która wciąż próbowała walczyć z bólem.

\- Czyżby odezwał się w tobie głęboko skrywany instynkt macierzyński? – Ironia w głosie Sinistra była tak wyczuwalna, że można jej było niemalże dotknąć.

\- Chcę dla niej jak najlepiej – odparła Raven. – Sama mi powiedziała, że potrzebuje więcej mocy, więc ja jej tę moc zapewnię – dodała, mając w pamięci rozmowę, którą odbyła z Rogue jako senator Kelly podczas balu sylwestrowego.

\- Podobno niektórym dzieciom wystarcza po prostu więcej przytulania – zakpił Essex. Mystique oderwała wreszcie wzrok od córki i spojrzała mu uważnie w oczy.

\- Pora zrobić coś, czego nie był w stanie zrobić Xavier przez kilka ostatnich lat – powiedziała stanowczo. – Co teraz?

\- Pobrałem trochę materiału do badań. Teraz sztucznie zwiększam jej potencjał mutacji. – Wzrok Sinistra był skupiony na leżącej za lustrem Rogue. Dziewczyna już zupełnie przestała reagować na bodźce. Wpatrywała się tylko w sufit.

\- Jak to możliwe?

\- O ile moja teoria jest słuszna, potencjał mutacji leży w najbardziej podstawowych funkcjach życiowych organizmu. Właśnie farmakologicznie podkręciłem nieco elementy działania pnia mózgu przy jednoczesnym wygłuszeniu świadomości Rogue.

\- C-co takiego? – Mystique odwróciła się gwałtownie do Essexa. – To chyba dość ryzykowna operacja, nie uważasz? – Starała się panować nad głosem, ale w pytaniu było słychać pewne drżenie, co jedynie wywołało uśmiech politowania na twarzy Sinistra.

\- Nie wyłączam jej mózgu, jeśli to masz na myśli – żachnął się. – Jest to tylko chwilowe i o ile nic nam nie przeszkodzi, to wszystko wróci do normy za—

\- O ile nic nam nie przeszkodzi?! – powtórzyła Mystique, szeroko otwierając oczy.

\- Żeby poznać mechanizm mocy, którą ma twoja córka, musimy sięgnąć po dość drastyczne środki – podjął Nathaniel po chwili, nic sobie nie robić z oburzonego wyrazu twarzy Raven. – To nie jest moc na pierwszym czy drugim poziomie mutacji. Odpowiednio poprowadzona może być mutacją poziomu piątego, wyższą niż twoja czy nawet moja. Twoja córka niestety nie potrafi jej kontrolować, więc siłą rzeczy nie znamy pełnego potencjału mocy. Jeśli wyłączymy jej świadomość, która w oczywisty sposób ogranicza mutację, zobaczymy, na co ją stać.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? – spytała Mystique. – Dzięki temu moja córka będzie mogła kontrolować swoją mutację?

Nathaniel powoli przeniósł spojrzenie z Rogue na Raven. Uśmiechnął się po dłuższej chwili i przywołał gestem kilku swoich ludzi.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie twoja córka, Mystique – odpowiedział lodowato. – Obchodzi mnie jedynie gen mutacji, który ma.

Mystique poczuła, jak na szyi zaciska się metalowa obręcz.

\- Dzięki dzisiejszym testom będę wiedział, czy twoja córka jest warta mojego czasu – kontynuował Nathaniel, obserwując szarpiącą się Mystique. Próbowała zmienić swoją postać, ale przemiana została przerwana, gdy obręcz zamknęła się cichym kliknięciem. Sięgnęła do niej ręką, ale nie była w stanie jej ściągnąć. Jeden z ludzi Essexa wykręcił jej nadgarstki do tyłu, drugi wbił strzykawkę w ramię. Chciała się bronić, ale nie zdążyła. Osuwając się na podłogę zdążyła jedynie zauważyć, jak Nathaniel Essex wychodzi z pomieszczenia, naciągając na siebie biały fartuch.


	16. Walentynki, cz 2

Logan zmarszczył nos i zaciągnął się mocno powietrzem. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi rozlewając czerwienią po nieudeptanym śniegu. Mróz szczypał w policzki, ale dzięki niskiej temperaturze trop był wciąż świeży. Czuł, że Rogue i Mystique były tutaj ponad godzinę temu. Zapach był ledwie wyczuwalny, ale ślady opon na śniegu były jednoznacznym sygnałem, że ktoś tutaj był. Pójście tym tropem było jednak bezcelowe: samochód na pewno wjechał na gęsto uczęszczaną trasę, a zapach wymieszał się z zapachami masy innych ludzi.

\- Cerebro wyczuł słaby ślad Mystique w New Jersey – usłyszał w słuchawce Jean. – Jakieś dwie minuty temu.

\- Konkrety, Jeannie – mruknął Logan.

\- Wschodnie Jersey City – westchnęła. – Niestety tylko tyle mam, sygnał był za słaby.

\- Ciekawe, po co Mystique chciała zmienić swoją postać już po uprowadzeniu Rogue? – rzucił pytaniem Scott, rozglądając się wokół. Było spokojnie, bezwietrznie, ale coraz zimniej. Magazyny rzucały długie cienie na betonowe ścieżki, gdzieniegdzie stały koksowniki oraz wielkie opony. Zupełnie inaczej wyobrażał sobie walentynki z Jean.

\- Czy to ważne? – jęknęła Tabitha, otulając się mocniej futrzanym kołnierzem kurtki. Pomimo tego, że wszyscy byli w swoich x-uniformach, które powinny dawać doskonałą ochronę również w niskich temperaturach, dziewczęta – zwłaszcza Tabitha oraz Kitty – drżały z zimna. – Znajdźmy Roguey jak najszybciej.

\- Lecimy do Jersey – zawyrokował Logan. – Pakujcie się do x-jeta.

\- To moja kwestia – mruknął do siebie Scott, obserwując, jak jego zespół wchodzi do niewielkiego samolotu.

W kilka minut później lądowali w pobliżu doków w Jersey City. Słońce zdążyło się już schować, pozostawiając przebijający się przez chmury sierp księżyca. Zimny podmuch od rzeki Hudson potęgował uczucie chłodu, który i tak nieźle dał w kość X-Menom.

\- To chyba najmroźniejsza noc tej zimy – zauważyła drżącym głosem Tabitha.

\- Często wychodzisz nocą z Instytutu, że masz porównanie? – mruknęła do niej Kitty, obserwując, jak z jej ust wydobywa się para.

\- Wystarczająco często, by nie chwalić się tym na głos – odpowiedziała szeptem Tabby.

\- Zaczyna prószyć śnieg – powiedział głośno Logan, patrząc posępnie na blaszane budynki i kilka łódek przycumowanych do brzegu. Jeśli się nie pospieszą, jakiekolwiek ślady Rogue i Mystique zostaną zasypane.

* * *

Tym razem nie czuła bólu, nie słyszała też szepczących w jej umyśle świadomości. W jej głowie panowała cisza. Stan, o którym marzyła od dawna, zamiast radości spowodował u niej narastające uczucie niepokoju. Otworzyła oczy i zamrugała kilkakrotnie. Światło było dużo intensywniejsze od świetlówki, którą zapamiętała sprzed utraty przytomności. Spróbowała ruszyć nogą, ale metalowe klamry wciąż ciasno oplatały ją w kostkach i nadgarstkach. Westchnęła. Panika wracała.

Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowała, różniło się od poprzedniego. Na pewno było większe, ale nie tak dobrze oświetlone. Nad sobą miała wycelowaną w siebie ogromną lampę z białym światłem, ale poza tym sala ginęła w ciemnościach. Po swojej lewej stronie Rogue zauważyła metalowe drzwi z osiatkowanym niewielkim okienkiem, za którym było widać obficie oświetlony korytarz w kolorze szpitalnej zieleni. Po prawej widziała szafki, które zapewne ciągnęły się również za nią. Nie zdążyła się dokładniej przyjrzeć, gdyż tuż nad jej głową pojawiła się znajoma twarz.

\- Wypoczęłaś, Rogue? – zapytał Sinister.

\- Pierdol się – odpowiedziała, ciężko oddychając.

\- Jaka matka, taka córka – prychnął do siebie, naciągając lateksowe rękawiczki, nie spuszczając przy tym dziewczyny z oczu.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – wychrypiała. Chciała grać na zwłokę, zyskać jak najwięcej czasu. Nie miała pojęcia, czy X-Meni zauważyli jej nieobecność, a jeśli nawet – to czy wzięli to za coś niepokojącego. Nie miała jednak nic do stracenia.

\- Wróciła ci ochota na rozmowę? – zapytał Sinister z ironicznym uśmiechem.

\- Chyba nigdzie nam się nie spieszy, prawda? – odpowiedziała Rogue, siląc się na nonszalancki uśmiech.

\- Zuchwała jesteś, dziewczyno – skomentował mężczyzna. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz tego w genach.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Widzisz, Rogue – zaczął, po czym uniósł strzykawkę w górę i uderzył o nią kilka razy palcami. Spojrzał na nią pod światło i upuścił trochę płynu, sprawdzając działanie tłoku. – Przez lata szukałem sposobu na stworzenie idealnej jednostki. Nawet nie wiesz, jak dużo materiału genetycznego zmarnowałem.

\- I co to ma wspólnego ze mną? – zapytała mimowolnie, choć nie chciała znać odpowiedzi. Wpatrywała się razem z nim w strzykawkę z gęstym, mlecznym płynem.

\- Wydajesz się być moją… – Sinister niespodziewanie wbił w jej ramię strzykawkę. – …nadzieją – dokończył, obserwując, jak dziewczyna po raz kolejny traci przytomność. Gdy się obudzi, będzie już gotowa.

* * *

\- Były tutaj – zawyrokował Logan, marszcząc nos i rozglądając się po okolicy. – Są blisko, szukajcie! – rozkazał, samemu uważnie obserwując otoczenie. Znajdowały się tutaj tylko dwa niewielkie budynki, teraz sprawdzane przez Kurta oraz Scotta. Zapach Rogue oraz Mystique wydawał się jednak na tyle silny, że nie było mowy o pomyłce. Ślady zostały już zasypane śniegiem, więc musiał polegać jedynie na swoim węchu.

\- Jeannie, jakieś wieści? – skierował pytanie do portu ze słuchawką.

\- Profesor próbuje znaleźć jakiś ślad, ale od czasu tego słabego sygnału nic nie widzimy – mruknęła. – Jakby zapadły się pod ziemię.

Logan na te słowa przystanął niczym rażony piorunem. Prócz dwóch budynków było tutaj pełno włazów kanalizacyjnych. Któryś z nich musiał być podziemnym przejściem. Odsunął jedną z krat i zaciągnął się zapachem, który wydobywał się z otworu. Tylko odporność Logana sprawiła, że nie zatoczył się od smrodu kanalizacji, ale poza cuchnącym zapachem ścieków nie wyczuł ani Rogue, ani Mystique. Szybko znalazł kolejny, pod którym również nie wyczuł nic znajomego. Dopiero przy piątym z kolei uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- Jeannie – zaczął – chyba coś mam. I nie jest to tylko Rogue i Mystique.

\- Szykujemy w takim razie wsparcie – odparła Jean po usłyszeniu wieści od Logana.

* * *

Sinister z uwagą obserwował, jak obiekt jego badań otwiera oczy i delikatnie się porusza. Bardzo dobry znak, który oznaczał, że pień mózgu nie został uszkodzony i obyło się bez niewygodnej dla niego śpiączki, a jednocześnie świadomość została wygłuszona, dzięki czemu potencjał mutacji był maksymalny na tę chwilę. No i smarkula nie mogła się odezwać, co stanowiło niebagatelną wartość dodaną. Musiał się jednak spieszyć, gdyż z każdą minutę świadomość jej wracała, a co za tym idzie – słabła maksymalna możliwość jej mocy.

Sprawdził odczyty na dwóch aparaturach, do których była podpięta.

\- Doskonale – mruknął. – Wprowadźcie pierwszą – krzyknął przez ramię.

Do pomieszczenia wprowadzono szczupłą, niewysoką blondynkę. Jej włosy były matowe i splątane, a skóra ziemista. Ociężały krok i mętne spojrzenie kazały przypuszczać, że była przetrzymywana przez kilka tygodni w surowych warunkach.

\- Dzień dobry, panno Danvers – uśmiechnął się Sinister, na co blondynka przeszyła go jedynie spojrzeniem. Przyciągnięta przez jego ludzi miała w sobie tyle sił, by splunąć mu w twarz. Sinister z obrzydzeniem się otarł i uderzył ją w twarz. Dziewczyna przyjęła cios, przez chwilę stała pochylona, po czym uniosła wysoko podbródek i spojrzała mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Z nosa kapała jej krew. Suche wargi rozciągnęły się w szyderczym uśmiechu.

\- Pierdol się – powiedziała zuchwale.

Sinister wpatrywał się w nią lodowatym spojrzeniem, ale mimo początkowej chęci nie uderzył jej ponownie. Zamiast tego, wciąż wpatrując się w Danvers, zawołał swoich ludzi.

\- Podprowadźcie ją pod samą kozetkę i odepnijcie klamry na mój sygnał – rozkazał. Dopiero te słowa spowodowały, że przez twarz kobiety przebiegł dreszcz zaniepokojenia. Widząc to, Sinister mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

Jego ludzie popchnęli Carol bliżej Rogue, która – wciąż nieświadoma tego, co zaraz się stanie – wpatrywała się tępo w sufit.

\- Co to ma być, popaprańcu?! – wykrzyknęła chrapliwym głosem Danvers, szamocząc się wściekle w uścisku ludzi Sinistra. W jej oczach połyskiwało szaleństwo, efekt kilku tygodni spędzonych w zamknięciu.

Teraz dopiero Sinister był zadowolony. Chwilę jeszcze napawał się sceną i już miał wydać rozkaz rozkucia Danvers, gdy podbiegł do niego jeden z jego sługusów. Wyszeptał coś na ucho, po czym odsunął się i czekał na reakcję. Essex przez chwilę przetrawiał komunikat. Uśmiech znikł mu z twarzy. Spojrzał na wciąż szamoczącą się Danvers, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na Rogue, wciąż nieświadomą sytuacji.

Nie zdążą. Nie zdążą przeprowadzić całej operacji. Stracą cenne minuty, podczas których świadomość Rogue będzie wracać. Był jeden sposób, by kupić trochę czasu, ale najpierw musi się pozbyć szkodników.

\- Wprowadźcie Danvers do celi. Za chwilę będziemy mieli gości – poinformował, po czym wszedł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia z konsoletą oraz kamerami. X-Meni byli już w kanałach. Za chwilę odnajdą metalowe, wzmocnione drzwi…

* * *

\- Spójrzcie, tu są drzwi – zawołała Amara. Wszyscy zebrali się wokół metalowych, pokrytych śluzem i błotem drzwi. – Wolverine, dasz radę to otworzyć?

Logan wbił szpony w metal. To były grube, porządne drzwi. Z wysiłkiem pociągnął rękę w dół, przecinając metal adamantium. W kilka chwil później udało mu się zrobić dziurę na tyle dużą, by móc przez nią przejść. Spojrzał na pomieszczenie za drzwiami, rozglądając się uważnie po ścianach i podłodze.

\- Tam jest pełno fotokomórek – oznajmił, odwracając się do towarzyszy. – Albo zaczniemy skakać nad tym jak pchły… – zaczął.

\- …albo idziemy po linii najmniejszego oporu – dokończył Cyclop, wskazując na swoje gogle. Logan skinął głową. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu w czymś się zgadzali.

* * *

Sinister obserwował, jak Cyclop niszczy większość pułapek za pomocą swojej mocy.

\- Kod dziewiąty – mruknął do mikrofonu. Banda dzieciaków zostanie za chwilę zaatakowana przez jego ludzi. To daje mu kilka minut na dokończenie eksperymentu. Już miał odejść od konsolety, gdy kątem oka zauważył coś na jednym z monitorów. Uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jak szczur… – powiedział do siebie, kręcąc głową.

* * *

Remy, cicho jak mysz, przekradał się ciasnymi korytarzami magazynu we wschodnim Jersey. Znał je jak własną, złodziejską kieszeń w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa: doskonale wiedział, gdzie mogą być kamery, jakie pułapki mogą na niego czyhać po drodze i czego wypatrywać, by przedostać się do laboratorium swojego byłego pracodawcy. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogło się wydawać, że trasa jest gorsza i trudniejsza niż ta, którą wybrali X-Meni. To było jednak mylne wrażenie, przejście, które wybrał Remy, było słabo strzeżone i, używając barwnego porównania, o ile X-Meni próbowali się włamać do domu drzwiami wejściowymi, tak Remy robił to tylnymi drzwiami, których nie trzeba było nawet wyważać.

Gdy skończył rozmawiać z Kitty, nie tracił czasu na powrót do Instytutu. Skontaktował się z Jean, która pobieżnie nakreśliła mu sytuację i lokalizację grupy Scotta. Chciała, by wrócił do Instytutu i poczekał wraz z nią na sformowanie się drugiej grupy, ale Remy nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Znał Sinistra na tyle, by zdawać sobie sprawę, że każda minuta jest na wagę złota. Zaciągnął ją do swojego laboratorium nie bez powodu. Remy również w nim bywał, zarówno jako poplecznik Essexa, ale również jako obiekt jego eksperymentów. Starał się nie wracać do tych wspomnień, ale fala dreszczy i tak przebiegała jego ciało, gdy był coraz bliżej wejścia.

Kiedy po raz ostatni stąd wychodził, przyrzekał sobie, że już żadna siła go nie zmusi, by tutaj wrócił. I proszę, cóż za ironia, że siłą tą okazała się akurat kobieta. Bał się tego miejsca i niedobrze mu się robiło na samą myśl o eksperymentach, które odbywały się w tym miejscu.

Jego twarz nie wyrażała emocji, a ruchy były gładkie i wyćwiczone. Bezszelestnie podążał znajomymi ścieżkami, niszcząc po drodze kamery i demontując pułapki. Jeśli wszystko się uda, za kilkanaście minut będzie wracał tędy z Rogue. Nie chciał walczyć z Sinistrem, było to bezcelowe. Nie da się go pokonać, nie ma też takiej siły, która mogłaby sobie dać z nim radę. Najlepszym pomysłem było trzymanie się od niego z dala.

Przez cały ten czas po głowie kołatało mu się jedno pytanie, którego jednak bał się sobie zadać. Ale im bliżej wejścia do laboratorium się znajdował, tym bardziej o tym myślał. Czego Sinister chce od małej Roguey?

Przyspieszył. Z gracją przeskoczył przez kilka wiązek lasera i skierował się do drzwi: wielkich, metalowych, pomalowanych ciemną farbą.

Zamknięte. Żadnego mechanizmu, nawet dziurki na klucz. Gdzieś tutaj musiał być jakiś przełącznik…

* * *

Sinister jedynie prześlizgnął wzrokiem po monitorze, na którym widoczna była walka X-Menów. Oni go na razie nie obchodzili. Choć było ich dużo, to nie było szans, by mogli pokonać jego ludzi, których było o wiele, wiele więcej. Interesujące za to było obserwowanie Wielkiego Księcia Złodziei z Nowego Orleanu, Remy'ego LeBeau, jego byłego człowieka, jego byłego obiektu doświadczalnego. Pamiętał, jak kilka miesięcy temu przyszedł go błagać o pomoc. Bał się czegokolwiek dotknąć, by nie naładować tego energią kinetyczną. Z opaską na głowie, bo nie był w stanie bezboleśnie patrzeć na świat swoimi demonicznym oczami, zaoferował swoje usługi w zamian za poskromienie jego mutacji. To była owocna współpraca, choć zakończona zbyt szybko. Remy LeBeau miał w sobie jeszcze wiele potencjału, wiele nieodkrytych zdolności.

Gdyby został na jeszcze kilka tygodni…

Obserwował, jak w kilka sekund po pojawieniu się na monitorze Gambita, znika obraz z kamery. Zniszczył w ten sposób prawie wszystkie nadajniki, aż wreszcie dotarł do drzwi, które były już o krok od sali, w której się znajdował jego nowy obiekt doświadczalny. Nie zauważył niewielkiej kamerki ukrytej w górnych nitach futryny, więc Essex mógł się przyjrzeć Gambitowi z bardzo bliska. To była kwestia czasu, nim odkryje, jak się przedostać przez drzwi.

Postanowił serdecznie powitać wszystkich swoich gości i zaprosić na małą część artystyczną, gdzie główną rolę odegra córka Mystique.

* * *

Walka rozgorzała na dobre, choć Kurt nieskromnie pomyślał, że przypomina to bardziej trening wstępny w Danger Roomie, a nie prawdziwą jatkę z prawdziwymi wrogami. Choć przeciwników była cała masa, wydawali się być niezgrani, atakowali trochę przypadkowo i bez planu. To z pewnością nie byli również mutanci, bo ich jedyną bronią były krótkie karabinki. Obezwładnienie ich było proste, możliwe, że młodsza grupa z Instytutu by temu podołała.

Błyskając teleportacją i ogłuszając kolejnych wrogów niemal automatycznie, Kurt rozejrzał się, czy ktoś z X-Menów nie potrzebował pomocy. Z uśmiechem satysfakcji zauważył, że wszyscy radzili sobie bardzo dobrze, po niektórych nie widać było nawet zmęczenia. Teleportował się w kąt pomieszczenia i łokciem uderzył w potylicę przeciwnika. Ten opadł bezwładnie na podłogę, wypuszczając z rąk broń. Kurt po chwili wahania przykucnął i ściągnął mu z głowy kominiarkę.

\- Na Boga… – wyszeptał, z otwartymi ustami przyglądając się twarzy mężczyzny. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, skąd go zna. Dopiero później uświadomił sobie, że brakuje w tej twarzy okularów, doskonale dopasowanych, niedużych, czerwonych okularów. Przed sobą miał nieprzytomnego Scotta Summersa.

Powędrował wzrokiem po sali, z paniką szukając Cyclopsa. Gdy zobaczył go po przeciwległej stronie, walczącego z dwoma napastnikami, poczuł najpierw ulgę. A później jeszcze większą panikę. Szybko ściągnął kominiarkę z kolejnego nieprzytomnego mężczyzny.

\- Co za chora akcja… – powiedział, przełykając ślinę i wpatrując się w twarz jeszcze jednego Scotta Summersa.

\- To było proste – usłyszał za sobą głos Tabithy.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że codziennie macie to na rozgrzewce w Danger Roomie – z przekąsem odparł Logan.

\- Chodźcie tutaj! – zawołał ich Kurt. Po chwili wszyscy pochylali się nad jego odkryciem.

\- Mogę wysłać snapa do Jean? – zapytała przerażona Kitty, wpatrując się w nieprzytomnych Scottów Summersów.

\- Nie mamy czasu – odparł Scott, patrząc na znalezisko Kurta. W myślach dziękował losowi, że musiał nosić okulary. Dzięki temu nikt nie zauważył, jak bardzo przerażony był, patrząc na swoje klony.

\- Co za pojebana akcja… – rzucił ktoś z tyłu.

\- Tabitha! – warknął Logan.

\- Jeśli to nie jest sytuacja, która pasuje do tego określenia, to ja nie wiem, po co stworzono to słowo – odparła Tabby.

\- Idziemy – przerwał Scott i ruszył w kierunku jedynych drzwi w pobliżu. Odwrócił się tylko raz przez ramię, by się upewnić, że jego klony wciąż tam są. Zajmie się tym później.

Nie zdążył jednak nawet zbliżyć się do drzwi. Znikąd pojawiły się kłęby białej mgły, gryzącej w oczy i nos. Pojawił się intensywny, rozsadzający skronie ból głowy. Znał już to uczucie. Już mieli z tym do czynienia, gdy ratowali Jean. To wcale nie poprawiało ich sytuacji – pomyślał Scott.

\- Sinister – jęknął, gdy opadł bezwolnie na podłogę. Coś metalowego oplotło jego szyję, ale nie miał już siły się bronić.

* * *

Przełącznik ukryty był pod samym sufitem, w rogu pomieszczenia. Niewielka dźwignia zapewne byłaby doskonale widoczna w pełnym oświetleniu, jednak w obecnych warunkach, gdzie jedynym źródłem światła była naderwana świetlówka, która dawała żółtawe, migotliwe światło, była praktycznie nie do zauważenia, nawet jeśli stanęło tuż pod nią. Drzwi się otworzyły zaskakująco cicho, co Remy przywitał z ulgą. Ruszył pustym, długim korytarzem. Ten był, dla odmiany, dobrze oświetlony. Białe światło jarzeniówek wydobywało upiornie zielony kolor ścian, przez co Remy czuł się jak szpitalu.

Na końcu były kolejne drzwi z niewielkim, okratowanym okienkiem.

Wiedział, co się za nimi znajduje.

Przez głowę przemknęło mu, że jeszcze ma szansę się wycofać.

Zdusił w sobie tę myśl i przyspieszył kroku. Jeszcze kawałek i będzie w laboratorium Sinistra.

Już sięgał do klamki, gdy usłyszał za sobą głośne kroki.

\- Witamy ponownie w naszych skromnych włościach – przywitał go niski, kobiecy głos. Ostrożnie obrócił się, szukając jednocześnie karty w swoim płaszczu.

\- Tsk, tsk, rączki w górę, kochasiu – syknęła mu prosto do ucha wysoka, zielonowłosa kobieta.

\- Vertigo – odpowiedział, wysilając się przy tym, by uśmiechnąć się z typową dla niego nonszalancją. – Nie dzwoniłaś, kociaku – dodał, unosząc powoli ręce. Kobieta oparła się o niego ramieniem i wycelowała w niego palec wskazujący.

\- Nie zostawiłeś mi swojego numeru – mruknęła, po czym sprzedała mu cios prosto w brzuch. Remy zgiął się w pół, ale nim zdążył zareagować, coś metalowego kliknęło na jego szyi. Wiedział, że błyskotki nic mu nie zrobią, więc korzystając z okazji oddał cios. Kobieta zatoczyła się do tyłu. Remy rzucił się na nią, ale wpół kroku zatrzymał się, miotany zawrotami głowy. Próbował przytrzymać się ściany, by nie upaść, ale ta zdawała się od niego oddalać. Kątem oka zauważył, jak Vertigo wstaje i zbliża się do niego. Chwilę później widział już tylko smugi białego dymu. Nie miał już siły stać, opadł na podłogę.

Resztkami świadomości zobaczył, jak otwierają się drzwi, do których szedł. Mocne szarpnięcie za nogi – to Vertigo wciągała go do sali. Zdążył jeszcze zauważyć stojący na środku stół i leżącą na nim postać. Serce zaczęło mu mocniej bić, gdy rozpoznał białe pasemko włosów, ale chwilę później stracił przytomność.

* * *

\- Robisz z tego jakiś pieprzony cyrk?! – Krzyk Rogue, pełen wściekłości i paniki, rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Brutalnie ocucił Remy'ego. Wymacał na szyi metalową klamrę, która niewygodnie wpijała mu się w ciało. Mrużąc oczy od nadmiaru światła, rozejrzał się wokół. Znajdował się w maleńkiej klitce, w której jedna ściana była zakratowana grubymi prętami. Podszedł do niej, lekko słaniając się na nogach, i chwycił kratę nie do końca wierząc swoim oczom. Przed nim, zaledwie kilkanaście kroków od niego, leżała przykuta do kozetki Rogue. Przytomna, cała i… zdrowa?

Próbował użyć swojej mutacji, by naładować pręty, ale nic się nie działo. Coś blokowało jego mutację. Z trudem przełknął ślinę przez zaciskającą się na jego szyi klamrę.

\- Oszczędzaj siły, Rogue. – Z cienia wyłonił się Sinister. Podszedł do wściekle miotającej się dziewczyny i wkłuł się w żyłę na zgięciu jej łokcia. Rogue momentalnie opadła bez sił.

Remy mocniej zacisnął pięści na metalowych prętach.

\- Zostaw ją! – usłyszał krzyk dochodzący gdzieś z boku. Nie rozpoznał tego głosu, zdał sobie jednak sprawę, w której sali się znajdują.

Galeria.

Miejsce, w którym Sinister przeprowadzał najbardziej brawurowe eksperymenty. Na środku kozetka z obiektem badań, tuż obok niewielka wnęka z szafkami laboratoryjnymi. A naprzeciwko rząd cel, w których znajdowały się kolejne obiekty bądź… widownia.

Sinister zaśmiał się pod nosem, ale nie odpowiedział. Gdzieś niedaleko Remy słyszał stłumione warknięcie Wolverine'a. Są tu wszyscy. Myśl, Remy, myśl. Kto został w Instytucie? Profesor, to oczywiste. Jean, jako pomoc przy Cerebro. Betsy. Kogo jeszcze mogą zawołać do pomocy?

\- Odwiedziny twoich znajomych trochę nam skomplikowały sytuację – podjął Sinister, przyglądając się Rogue. – Musimy zatem znowu oddać głos twojej mutacji, droga Rogue – dodał ciszej, gładząc przez lateksową rękawiczkę twarz dziewczyny. Rogue nie mogła się ruszyć, ani nie mogła wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Wszystkie emocje miała jednak wymalowane na twarzy. Była przerażona.

\- Wprowadźcie obiekt numer siedemdziesiąt siedem – powiedział głośno Sinister do swoich ludzi. Chwilę później Vertigo pojawiła się popychając przed sobą kilkuletnią dziewczynkę. Jaśniutkie włosy, potargane i zmierzwione, zebrane były w krzywy kucyk. Wielkie, niebieskie oczy odcinały się na tle bladej, przybrudzonej twarzy. Dziecko było wychudzone, osłabione, z trudem szło tempem narzuconym przez Vertigo.

\- Nakarmimy twoją mutację, Rogue – kontynuował Sinister, stając tuż za głową Rogue. Dziewczyna jeszcze nie zauważyła, kogo wprowadzono na salę, ale dla zgromadzonej widowni było już wiadomo, co się za chwilę stanie.

\- Nie! – krzyknęła Kitty, na co Rogue nieznacznie się poruszyła.

Sinister odpiął metalową klamrę z szyi dziewczyny. W tym samym momencie rozdzierający krzyk Rogue rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Dziecko wystraszyło się, chciało się wycofać, ale Vertigo trzymała ją mocno, lekko popychając do przodu. Dziewczyna zaczęła płakać.

Klamra musiała blokować mutację. Po jej zdjęciu wszystkie głosy, wszystkie świadomości ściśnięte w umyśle Rogue zostały dopuszczone do głosu. Remy z trudem na to patrzył. Coraz mocniej zaciskał pręty, aż pobielały mu knykcie.

\- _Fils de pute_ [sukinsyn] – sarknął pod nosem i splunął na podłogę. Z narastającą wściekłością patrzył na scenę rozgrywającą się kilka metrów od niego.

\- Rusz się – Vertigo popchnęła dziewczynkę w kierunku Rogue, co zwróciło jej uwagę. Spojrzała na dziecko. Obie miały łzy w oczach – jedna ze strachu, druga z powodu bólu.

\- Nie, nie, nie – powtarzała Rogue, zanosząc się spazmatycznym płaczem. – Nie wiecie, co się stanie, nie wiecie…

Vertigo chwyciła dziecko za nadgarstki i bez ceregieli położyła dłonie szamoczącej się dziewczynki na twarzy Rogue.

Na moment zapanowała cisza.

A później dziewczynka przestała się szamotać, by po chwili opaść bezwładnie na podłogę przy nieprzerwanym wrzasku Rogue. Wchłonęła jej osobowość. Być może też moc.

Vertigo pochyliła się nad dziewczynką i zbadała puls.

\- Nie żyje – powiedziała w kierunku Essexa. Mimo że mówiła cicho, jej szept przeciął powietrze niczym kosa.

Essex uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

Remy odsunął się od krat i opadł na podłogę, opierając się o zimną ścianę za nim. Bezsilność. Niemoc. Czy o to chodziło Sinistrowi? By zabić dziecko?

Słyszał szloch Rogue. Nerwowe kroki w celi obok. Pociąganie nosem kogoś z drugiej strony, pewnie Kitty lub Tabithy. Patrzył, jak Vertigo podnosi delikatnie ciało dziewczynki i przenosi je w głąb pomieszczenia. Miał wrażenie, że cała ta scena jest zupełnie nierealna i to tylko skomplikowana symulacja Danger Roomu.

Beznamiętnie obserwował, jak Arclight, jego niedawna koleżanka z zespołu, gdy jeszcze pracował dla Sinistra, szybkim krokiem zbliża się do swojego szefa i mówi mu coś na ucho. Essex pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Kontynuujmy! – powiedział na głos, czym otrzeźwił Gambita. – Wprowadźcie ją!

Remy wstał i znowu podszedł do krat. Ktoś jeszcze zginie?

\- Zatem chcesz mnie tak załatwić? – zadała pytanie z obłąkańczym uśmiechem kobieta wprowadzona do pomieszczenia. – Za pomocą podlotka, który nie potrafi jeszcze opanować swoich mutacji? Myślałam, że masz więcej klasy, Nathanielu.

Remy przyglądał się jej, próbując sobie przypomnieć, skąd ją zna.

\- Zamknij się, Danvers – odparł ostro Sinister. – Arclight, Vertigo, bądźcie gotowe – zwrócił się do kobiet stojących obok niego.

Danvers? Carol Danvers?

To Sinister stał za tajemniczym zniknięciem Kapitan Marvel?

Tymczasem Essex ustawił się za szamoczącą się Rogue. Kobiety natomiast przeprowadziły błyskawiczną akcję: zdjęły metalową obręcz z szyi Danvers i popchnęły ją na Rogue tak, że dłonie Carol oparły się na obojczykach Rogue. Blondwłosa mutantka, potężnie osłabiona, nie miała szans, by zareagować.

Rogue na chwilę przestała szlochać. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. A w chwilę później zaczęła krzyczeć.

Wysokim, drenującym bębenki w uszach głosem. Nieprzerwanym, powodującym ciarki.

Metalowe kajdany krępujące jej ruchy rozerwały się, tak, jakby były z papieru, a ciało Rogue, wciąż krzyczącej, zaczęło się powoli unosić. Danvers opadła nieprzytomna na podłogę, Arclight oraz Vertigo, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami, obserwowały lewitującą Rogue. Po ich reakcji widać było, że nie taki był plan.

Remy przestał majstrować przy obręczy na szyi, zahipnotyzowany widokiem.

Essex odskoczył od kozetki zdezorientowany. Nie tak miał potoczyć się eksperyment. Wyglądało na to, że wszystkie świadomości więzione w umyśle Rogue doszły do głosu, chcąc bronić właścicielki. Drobne przedmioty zgromadzone na blatach: kolby, igły, strzykawki, preparaty, zaczęły drgać i powoli się unosić.

Sinister wiedział już, że to była porażka. Pobiegł do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się konsoleta i gorączkowo wprowadzał kolejne polecenia.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – usłyszał za sobą. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zauważył wysoką brunetkę opierającą się nonszalancko o futrynę. Skupił się, by telepatycznie pozbyć się nieproszonego gościa, ale kobieta tylko zacmokała z dezaprobatą.

\- Nie ze mną te numery, Sinister – wycedziła przez zęby. Essex zamachnął się i uderzył kobietę na odlew. Betsy cofnęła się zaskoczona, a w tym czasie Sinister staranował ją i wybiegł przez drzwi.

\- Łapcie go! – krzyknęła Braddock, rozmasowując sobie szczękę.

W tym czasie Jean zdążyła już telekinetycznie wygiąć kraty w większości cel, uwalniając tym samym towarzyszy. Jedynie Mystique wciąż stała uwięziona w swojej, ale nawet nie zwracała uwagi na to, co się wokół niej dzieje. Pochłonięta była obserwowaniem zapadającej się w swoją moc Rogue.

W wielkiej sali panował chaos. Wysoko nad nimi lewitowała naga Rogue, a wokół niej, niczym w oku cyklonu, wirowały coraz większe przedmioty. Ludzie Essexa zdążyli już uciec, a Kitty manewrowała przy konsolecie w laboratorium.

\- To zaraz wybuchnie! – krzyknęła z paniką w głosie. Nie mieli czasu na kombinowanie, jak zdjąć metalowe klamry. Musieli ściągnąć Rogue i jak najszybciej stąd uciec.

\- Gumbo! – wykrzyknął Logan do Remy'ego, który nadal szamotał się ze swoją obręczą. – Zostaw to, spróbuj ściągnąć Rogue.

\- Jak?! – odkrzyknął Remy. – Ona jest jakieś dziesięć stóp nad nami!

\- Po prostu pozwól mi działać, Gambit – usłyszał za sobą głos Jean. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią zdezorientowany, ale gdy zdał sobie sprawę, o czym mówi dziewczyna, powoli skinął głową i spojrzał w górę, w kierunku Rogue. Poczuł, jak stopy odrywają się od podłogi i choć cholernie się bał zaufać Jean, nie miał innego wyboru. Grey za pomocą telekinezy niespiesznie unosiła go na wysokość lewitującej Rogue, jednocześnie broniąc go przed wirującymi wokół niej przedmiotami.

Remy sięgnął w kierunku Rogue, która unosiła się teraz w pozycji wertykalnej, tyłem do niego. Bardzo powoli zaczęła się odwracać ku niemu, jakby wyczuwając jego obecność.

Gambit przestał już zwracać uwagę na to, że unosi się nad podłogą i że całkowicie jest zależny od Jean i jej telekinezy. Cała jego uwaga skupiona była wokół Rogue. Obserwował, jak płynnym, delikatnym ruchem obraca się wokół własnej osi i wreszcie zatrzymuje się, tuż przed nim, twarzą w twarz.

Miała otwarte oczy, ale zamiast zielonych tęczówek widział jedynie białe plamy. Usta miała lekko rozchylone, zdawało mu się nawet, że coś szepcze, ale nie był w stanie zrozumieć, co.

Wydawała się taka bezbronna, zagubiona i delikatna. Remy niemal bezwiednie wyciągnął ku niej rękę, ale gdy tylko jego dłoń znalazła się w jej zasięgu, zielone oczy rozbłysły i spojrzały w kierunku Gambita. Uczyniła zaledwie niewielki gest głową, a mężczyzna uderzył o przeciwległą ścianę.

\- Jean, do cholery…! – wykrzyknął Gambit, osuwając się boleśnie.

\- Przepraszam, nie zdążyłam zareagować – usłyszał nad sobą głos Jean.

\- Tu potrzebny jest telepata – odparł, wstając i rozcierając sobie plecy. Spojrzał w górę. Rogue nadal unosiła się wysoko nad nimi. Choć patrzyła w jego kierunku, wydawała się nieprzytomna.

\- Ona mi nie zaufa, Remy – odparła niemal przepraszająco Jean.

\- Z bólem muszę się zgodzić – przytaknął Logan. – Gumbo, lecisz znowu.

Remy zmiął na ustach przekleństwo. Gdyby chodziło tutaj o kogokolwiek innego, po prostu by stąd wyszedł. Ale tutaj chodziło o jego malutką Roguey, dlatego kilka minut później znowu unosił się na jej wysokości.

\- Cherie! – krzyknął w jej kierunku. – Cherie, słyszysz Remy'ego?

Dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego.

\- Cherie, to ja, Remy. Poznajesz mnie? – zapytał ponownie, gestem nakazując Jean, by przybliżyła go do dziewczyny. Z bliska wyglądała tak, jakby trawiła ją gorączka. Spocona, a jednocześnie nienaturalnie blada twarz zdawała się być jedynie maską, za którą ukryta była Rogue. Choć patrzyła w jego kierunku, jej oczy zdawały się być martwe.

\- Cherie, słyszysz mnie? – zapytał ponownie.

Niespodziewanie Rogue wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę. Centymetry dzieliły jej palce od jego twarzy. Choć strach buzował w żyłach Remy'ego, to nie cofnął się. Obserwował, jak oczy Rogue na moment stają się żywe, by za chwilę znowu zgasnąć.

\- O tak, cherie, wracaj do nas, zaraz zabierzemy cię do domu – powiedział drżącym głosem, obserwując przysuwającą się ku niemu dłoń.

\- Nie! – wykrzyknęła niespodziewanie Rogue, rozpościerając przy tym ręce, odrzucając Gambita ponownie na ścianę. Tym razem jednak Jean zdążyła w porę zareagować, amortyzując upadek. Gambit kiwnął ku niej głową, bardzo wyraźnie prosząc ją w myślach, by ponownie go uniosła ku Rogue. Jean po chwili przytaknęła, Remy znowu zaczął się unosić, ściągając jednocześnie swój płaszcz.

\- Cherie, wiesz, że Remy jest upartym szczurem błotnym – zawołał ku kulącej się w powietrzu dziewczynie. Na dźwięk jego głosu przestała drżeć, ale nie podniosła głowy. Unosiła się łagodnie w powietrzu w pozycji embrionalnej, z twarzą ukrytą w ramionach. – I tak łatwo się nie poddaje – dodał, machając dłonią do Jean, by zbliżyła go do Rogue. Dopiero wtedy usłyszał jej płacz.

\- Cherie, jesteś tutaj? – zapytał cicho.

\- Ja nie chciałam – załkała. Gambit delikatnie okrył ją swoim płaszczem i objął ramieniem, jednocześnie dając znak Jean, by jeszcze ich nie sprowadzała na dół. Trwali tak objęci, delikatnie kołysząc się w górę i w dół. – Ja nie chciałam, Remy – powtórzyła przez łzy.

\- Cherie, wszyscy wiedzą, że to nie jest twoja wina – powiedział, gładząc ją po plecach.

-Ja nie chciałam – powtórzyła ciszej, wprost do jego ucha. Remy zamarł, gdy jej policzek otarł się o jego twarz. Zacisnął powieki, spodziewając się najgorszego, ale kompletnie nic się nie działo. – Ja nie chciałam – usłyszał ponownie. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół. Wszyscy byli w nich wpatrzeni, niektórzy mieli szeroko otwarte usta. Kitty pokazywała coś palcem. Wtedy Gambit zdał sobie sprawę, że Rogue obejmuje go mocno za szyję. Czuł ciepło jej ręki i delikatną, gładką skórę. Dotykała go i kompletnie nic się nie działo.

\- Zabiorę cię teraz do domu, cherie – wyszeptał i pocałował w czubek głowy. – Pozwolisz mi na to?

Wszystkie przedmioty, które do tej pory krążyły wokół nich, w jednej chwili opadły na ziemię. Remy skinął Jean, by ich opuściła na podłogę.

\- Remy już cię nie puści, słyszysz? – wyszeptał jej na ucho, gdy już łagodnie wylądowali na posadzce laboratorium. Gambit rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Po ludziach Sinistra nie było już śladu. X-Meni wpatrywali się z przerażeniem w Rogue, która najwyraźniej – Remy miał taką nadzieję – zasnęła. Sytuacja wydawała się być opanowana.

\- Klamry zdejmiemy z pomocą Hanka i profesora w Instytucie, teraz po prostu stąd uciekajmy – oznajmił Scott.

\- Nie udało mi się wstrzymać programu autodestrukcji, ale udało mi się kupić trochę czasu. Mamy niecałe pięć minut na wyjście – dodała Kitty, zerkając nerwowo na konsoletę w głębi pomieszczenia.

Gambit szedł z Rogue w ramionach, tuż za nim, uważnie obserwując nieprzytomną dziewczynę, Logan. Bobby niósł ciało dziewczynki. Nieprzytomną Carol zajął się Scott. Pochód natomiast zamykała Betsy.

\- Nie zabieramy niebieskiej? – wskazała na Mystique. Stała w swojej klatce z dłońmi przyklejonymi do krat. Wzrok miała wbity w podłogę i zdawała się nie zwracać uwagi na to, co się dzieje wokół niej.

\- I tak się z tego wywinie – machnął ręką Scott, nawet nie odwracając się do Betsy. – A jeśli nie, tym lepiej dla nas.

* * *

Zalała gorącą wodą zmieloną kawę i odstawiła kubek na tacę, na której stał już talerz z górką tostów. Dołożyła tam również dżem, miód i jogurt. Spojrzała krytycznie na całość i po chwili zastanowienia sięgnęła jeszcze po kilka owoców.

\- Może być – mruknęła do siebie, podniosła tacę i ruszyła przed siebie. Wyszła z pustej już kuchni, minęła salon, w którym Logan oglądał program telewizyjny. Widząc Kitty z tacą pełną jedzenia jedynie zacisnął mocniej dłonie na oparciu fotela. Po chwili jednak skinął dziewczynie i wrócił do oglądania.

Kitty szła długim korytarzem. Ostrożnie, by nic nie upadło, ani się nie wylało.

\- Uważaj – syknęła do dzieciaka z najmłodszej grupy, który wyskoczył nagle z jednego z pomieszczeń zaadaptowanego na klasę. Gdyby nie użyła mutacji, wszystko by się rozsypało na podłodze, a gorąca kawa rozlałaby się na nią i na dziecko. A tak jedynie przefazowała przez zdezorientowanego chłopca. Drzwi się otworzyły i wyjrzała zza nich Jean.

\- Malcolm, wracaj do klasy! – zawołała chłopca. – Przepraszam, Kitty.

\- Nic się nie stało – odparła cierpliwie.

\- Idziesz do…?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Kitty nie czekając, aż Jean dokończy pytanie, i sięgnęła po przycisk przywołujący windę. Taca nieznacznie się zachwiała, ale nic się nie rozlało. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i Kitty weszła do windy. Znowu walcząc ze swoim poczuciem równowagi wcisnęła przycisk. Minutę później była już w podziemiach Instytutu, w skrzydle szpitalnym.

\- Cześć, Hank – przywitała się z Bestią, który w swojej futrzanej formie siedział przy biurku. Spojrzał na nią bacznie zza okularów.

\- Witaj, Kitty. To może dla mnie? – Zainteresował się zawartością tacy.

Kitty przygryzła wargę i spojrzała uważnie na to samo, co Hank.

\- Mogę oddać ci banana – odparła po chwili zawahania.

Hank roześmiał się serdecznie.

\- Dziękuję, ale w takim razie sam przejdę się na górę – odparł z uśmiechem, ale nie ruszył się zza biurka.

\- Przepraszam! – odpowiedziała Kitty z uśmiechem i skierowała się do jednej z sal. Szklane drzwi przesunęły się i dziewczyna weszła do niewielkiego pomieszczenia. W kącie stała zapalona mała lampka, dając stłumione, ciepłe światło. Ciszę przerywało jedynie ciche tykanie maszyn. Na łóżku leżała Rogue. Była podłączona do aparatury za pomocą rurek i kabelków, dodatkowo powoli sączyła się kroplówka.

Rogue była nieprzytomna od trzech dni. Codziennie przychodzili do niej profesor, Jean oraz Betsy, którzy za pomocą telepatii próbowali opanować chaos, który dział się teraz w jej głowie. Profesor twierdził, że śpiączka została specjalnie wywołana, by łatwiej było działać za pomocą telepatii. Kitty zawsze ufała profesorowi, ale wolałaby, by jej przyjaciółka była już przytomna.

\- Przyniosłam ci śniadanie – powiedziała cicho, a następnie postawiła tacę na stoliku obok Remy'ego.

\- Merci, petite – odparł Remy i sięgnął po kubek gorącej kawy.

Remy był tutaj non stop. Nawet podczas sesji telepatycznych nie wychodził z sali i – co ciekawe – profesor nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Kitty zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle spał podczas tych trzech dni, bo za każdym razem, gdy ktoś z Instytutu tutaj przychodził, Remy siedział jedynie w fotelu i przyglądał się Rogue.

\- To strasznie słodkie – powiedziała drugiego dnia Amara, gdy Kitty podzieliła się z nią tą obserwacją. – Też bym tak chciała.

\- Nie sądzę – odrzekła sceptycznie Kitty. – Za nic nie chciałabym się teraz zamienić miejscami z Rogue.

Niemniej jednak wszyscy zauważyli, jak bardzo zależało Remy'emu na Rogue. Nawet Logan musiał znieść jego obecność podczas swoich krótkich odwiedzin u swojej podopiecznej.

Szóstego dnia, po zakończeniu sesji prowadzonej przez profesora, Remy poprosił Xaviera o chwilę rozmowy. To była chyba jedna z nielicznych chwil, kiedy Remy wyszedł poza piętro MedLabu w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia.

Profesor czekał na niego w swoim gabinecie.

Remy ostrożnie wszedł i usiadł przy błyszczącym, mahoniowym biurku, naprzeciwko profesora.

\- Co się stało, Remy? – zapytał Xavier.

\- Kiedy cher-, kiedy Rogue odzyska przytomność? – zapytał po chwili, uważnie obserwując Xaviera.

\- Jesteśmy coraz bliżej uporządkowania jej świadomości. Przestaliśmy już farmakologicznie podtrzymywać śpiączkę, więc chwila wybudzenia zależy już tylko od Rogue. Kiedy poczuje się dostatecznie silna, powinna do nas powrócić – odrzekł.

\- Bien – odparł Remy i zamilkł. Profesor uprzejmie nie ponaglał gościa. – Charles, muszę wyjechać z Instytutu.

Xavier splótł dłonie i spojrzał badawczo na Gambita.

\- Oczywiście. Nie jesteś tutaj więźniem – odrzekł. – Mogę jedynie spytać, czy czegoś potrzebujesz? Jeśli masz jakieś kłopoty, możesz liczyć na nas. Pamiętaj o tym.

\- Remy musi sam sobie z tym poradzić – odparł z wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Mam tylko dwie prośby.

\- Oczywiście, słucham.

\- Nie szukajcie mnie. Kiedy będę mógł, na pewno wrócę – rzekł Remy, przeczesując włosy.

\- Jak sobie życzysz – skinął Xavier. – Chciałbym tylko, żebyś miał na uwadze, jak dużo zawdzięcza ci nasza Rogue. Proces rekonwalescencji na pewno będzie przebiegał szybciej, jeśli będziesz w jej pobliżu. Dobrze na nią wpływasz – zaakcentował ostatnie zdanie, patrząc przy tym uważnie na Remy'ego.

\- Proces rekonwalescencji? Jak to? – powtórzył Gambit.

\- Rogue po obudzeniu nie będzie od razu tak sprawna… psychicznie, jak przed wypadkiem – zaczął Xavier, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Oprócz świadomości, które wchłonęła już wcześniej, a które systematycznie staraliśmy się wyciszyć czy nawet wyrugować podczas naszych sesji, doszły dwie nowe sprawy. Pierwsza to wchłonięcie pani Carol Danvers. Z tego, co wiem, absorpcja jej mutacji trwała rekordowo długo i ciężko orzec, w jakim stopniu przekłada się to kondycję Rogue. Druga sprawa to fakt, że w wyniku eksperymentu Nathaniela Essexa zginęło dziecko. To może być ciężkie dla Rogue.

Remy wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po gabinecie. W miarę, jak profesor opowiadał o możliwych powikłaniach Rogue, zaczął coraz bardziej unikać kontaktu wzrokowego z Xavierem.

\- …dlatego uważam, że twoja nieobecność może się negatywnie odbić na Rogue. Tym bardziej, że między wami wytworzyła się pewna więź. Niemniej jednak szanuję twoją decyzję i nie będę cię siłą zatrzymywał – odrzekł profesor, obserwując przy tym Gambita.

\- I tak dochodzimy do mojej drugiej prośby – oznajmił Remy, wpatrując się w biurko. – Rogue nie może wiedzieć, że przy niej byłem. Przez te ostatnie dni – dokończył.

\- To zaskakująca prośba – odparł Xavier. – Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego?

\- Będzie jej łatwiej się pozbierać, gdy odzyska przytomność – wyjaśnił, przecierając powieki. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, jak bardzo był zmęczony, a świadomość tego, co zamierza zrobić, wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą. Przez chwilę nawet chciał się wycofać i zostać w Instytucie, ale ciężkie poczucie obowiązku wciskało się w każdy fragment jego ciała.

Profesor, uważnie obserwując swojego podopiecznego, wyjechał swoim wózkiem zza biurka i zbliżył się do Remy'ego.

\- Możemy ci pomóc – powiedział cicho. Cajun podniósł na niego wzrok. Chwilę mu zajęło zrozumienie słów profesora. Jeszcze krócej zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Non – odparł krótko. – Do widzenia, profesorze – dodał, odwracając się i cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Tej samej nocy Rogue się obudziła.

 **AN: Serdecznie dziękuję za komentarze! Publikując poprzednie części zupełnie zapomniałam się do nich odnieść, przepraszam. Mimo że początkowo założyłam, że będę publikować kolejne rozdziału co miesiąc, życie zweryfikowało moje chęci: mając niespełna roczne dziecko baaaardzo ciężko o wykrojenie dość czasu, by pisać, ale z optymizmem patrzę w przyszłość ;) Dziękuję za miłe słowa i do przeczytania... pewnie jeszcze w tym roku :)**


	17. Osiem miesięcy, Ona

**Kevin obejrzany? Prezenty rozpakowane? Uszka z barszczu zjedzone? A znajdziecie czas między spaniem, leżeniem i jedzeniem na przeczytanie tego rozdziału? ;) Wesołych Świąt!**

Mroźne powietrze łaskotało nieprzyjemnie w policzki i nos. Wiatr nieustannie smagał włosy. Tylko słońce zdawało się mieć za nic okazję, dla której zgromadzili się tutaj prawie wszyscy członkowie Instytutu. Świeciło jasno, przeganiając z nieba wszelkie chmury.

Cmentarz o tej porze był cichy i spokojny. Prócz nich była zaledwie garstka innych ludzi, zajętych swoimi bliskimi.

Nie udało im się znaleźć rodziny dziewczynki. Dzięki sekcji, którą przeprowadził doktor McCoy, udało się ustalić kilka rzeczy, ale nie było to wystarczające, by poznać tożsamość dziecka, mimo że Kitty przeszukiwała serwisy informacyjne oraz zaszyfrowane bazy policyjne. Nigdzie nie było informacji o zaginięciu dziewczynki w tym wieku i o takim rysopisie.

Miała dziewięć lat. Zmarła w wyniku wylewu krwi do mózgu, do którego przyczynił się rozległy zawał mięśnia sercowego. Rzecz niepojęta u dziecka w takim wieku. Doktor McCoy, gdy wpisywał to w raport, musiał przerwać szybkie pisanie na klawiaturze. Zdjął okulary i przetarł zmęczone powieki. Oto opisywał przypadek pierwszej śmiertelnej ofiary Rogue.

Kitty, gdy poznała dokładne przyczyny śmierci dziewczynki, załkała cicho i zamknęła się w swoim pokoju.

Kurt przyjął to nad wyraz spokojnie. Nic nie powiedział, tylko poszedł do altany, która nierozerwalnie kojarzyła mu się z siostrą. Tam, siedząc na balustradzie i smętnie zwieszając ogon, patrzył w ocean i szeptem modlił się w intencji dziewczynki, ale również Rogue.

Logan zaklął siarczyście pod nosem, po czym zszedł do MedLabu, w którym wciąż nieprzytomna leżała Rogue. Jakiś czas później wyjechał swoim motorem z garażu w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

Jean, wyraźnie wstrząśnięta, poszła swoim nowym zwyczajem wyładować stres w Danger Roomie.

Scott siedział w bezruchu na kanapie, patrząc gdzieś w okno. Nikt nie ośmielił się zapytać, o czym myśli.

Remy nie powiedział nic. Ujął jedynie dłoń Rogue – bladą i niewiarygodnie szczupłą – i wpatrywał się w jej spokojną twarz.

Niemal wszyscy członkowie Instytutu Charlesa Xaviera zgromadzili się tego lutowego przedpołudnia, by pożegnać małą dziewczynkę, ofiarę szaleńczej wizji Sinistra. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że to on ponosi winę za jej śmierć. Każdy jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że Rogue będzie ciężko się z tym pogodzić.

Wiedzieli jednak, że będzie miała oparcie w każdym mieszkańcu Instytutu. I będzie miała wpatrzonego w nią Remy'ego.

Dwa dni później Remy zniknął, a Rogue obudziła się spanikowana i zalana rzęsistymi łzami.

* * *

Od jej obudzenia do wyprowadzki z ambulatorium minęło jeszcze kilka tygodni. Jej stan był niestabilny, zdarzało się, że inne osobowości przejmowały nad nią kontrolę lub leżała w niemalże katatonicznym stanie, patrząc w sufit. Powrót do formy wymagał nie tylko interwencji stricte lekarskiej, farmakologicznej (z uwagi na mnogość substancji, które podał jej Sinister), ale również – o ile nie przede wszystkim – pomocy telepatów. Rogue nie była w stanie samodzielnie uporządkować myśli i wspomnień, nie potrafiła określić, które z nich należą do niej, a które do zaabsorbowanych świadomości.

Czuła się, jakby od początku musiała się uczyć swojej mutacji.

Panicznie się wręcz bała, że ktokolwiek ją dotknie. Wzdrygała się, nawet gdy ktoś delikatnie otarł się o rękaw jej koszulki. Uważnie obserwowała doktora McCoya, gdy ten – oczywiście w lateksowych rękawiczkach – zmieniał jej kroplówki lub pobierał krew do badań. Dlatego pierwszą rzeczą, o którą poprosiła po odzyskaniu przytomności, były rękawiczki. Dopiero później zapytała o Gambita.

\- Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć, Rogue – powiedziała cicho Kitty, marszcząc czoło i ze współczuciem patrząc na przyjaciółkę. – Remy… wyjechał.

Rogue zamrugała kilkakrotnie. Nie rozumiała, co mówiła do niej Kitty.

\- Jak to: wyjechał? – powtórzyła.

\- Na kilka godzin przed tym, jak odzyskałaś przytomność, Gambit spakował się i wyjechał. Nikomu nie chciał powiedzieć, dokąd jedzie, kiedy wróci, ani dlaczego w ogóle wyjeżdża – wyjaśniła Kitty. Czuła się podle, że to akurat ona musiała powiedzieć o tym Rogue. Była wściekła na Gambita nie tylko dlatego, że zostawił jej przyjaciółkę akurat teraz, ale też dlatego, że to nie on musiał się martwić o to, jak ona sobie poradzi z tym, że wyjechał. To nie on musiał jej o tym powiedzieć, ani to nie on musiał patrzeć na jej smutek. Ich sytuacja i tak była ciężka, a on dołożył do tego nawet nie cegiełkę, ale wielką naczepę załadowaną pustakami.

Rogue nic nie odpowiedziała. Przeniosła spojrzenie z Kitty na swoje dłonie, zakryte rękawiczkami. Przez dłuższą chwilę przetrawiała to, czego się dowiedziała.

\- Aha – powiedziała w końcu matowym głosem.

To był jedyny raz, kiedy Rogue rozmawiała z kimkolwiek o Gambicie. Od tego momentu jakby przestał dla niej istnieć. Wszelkie nawiązania do niego ucinała lub płynnie zmieniała temat. Kitty wolałaby, żeby Rogue raczej wykrzyczała swoją złość na niego, poczuła wściekłość, żal i dała temu upust, a nie dusiła to w sobie. W takiej sytuacji nie wiedziała, jak może pocieszyć przyjaciółkę. Bo niby w jaki sposób pocieszyć, skoro nie widać tego smutku na pierwszy rzut oka?

Kiedy kilka tygodni później Rogue mogła już opuścić ambulatorium i wrócić do swojego pokoju, nie wiedziała, co ma ze sobą zrobić. W MedLabie czas płynął od kroplówki do kroplówki, od jednego badania do drugiego, od kieliszka z tabletkami do kolejnej dawki. Pozbawiona tej rutyny czuła pustkę. Bez tych punktów kontrolnych, zostawiona ze swoimi myślami w czterech ścianach, czuła się jeszcze bardziej samotna i nieszczęśliwa. Musiała się czegoś chwycić, by zająć swój czas i nie pogrążać się w tych niepokojących głosach, które płynęły jej przez głowę. Znaleźć choć namiastkę kontroli nad sobą i swoim życiem.

Stanęła w progu swojej sypialni na trzecim piętrze i przyjrzała się pomieszczeniu. Ktoś musiał tutaj posprzątać, gdyż łóżko było równiutko zaścielone, książki i notatki nie leżały w takim chaosie, w jakim je zostawiła, a na podłodze nie leżała nawet pojedyncza skarpetka. Kiedy ostatnio tu była, wszystko jeszcze było normalne.

Czuła się tak, jakby wchodziła do cudzej sypialni. Przez chwilę stała po prostu na środku pokoju i rozglądała się wokół. Ostrożnie podeszła do komody, do której zdążyła kilka tygodni temu przenieść część swoich ubrań i powoli odsunęła jedną z szuflad. Przyjrzała się równo ułożonym rękawiczkom i zwróciła uwagę na jedną z nich – jedną z jej ulubionych, długą, z cienkiej jak pergamin skóry. Brakowało jej pary, leżała smętnie samotna w szufladzie. Rogue wyciągnęła ją i przygryzła wargi. To niemożliwe, by zaginęła jej rękawiczka i to na dodatek jej ulubiona. Szybko otwierała kolejne szuflady i przegrzebała ich zawartość w poszukiwaniu zguby. Po chwili przetrząsnęła szafę, biurko, odsunęła też łóżko i sprawdziła uważnie łazienkę.

Rękawiczki nigdzie nie było.

Wciąż trzymając tę jedną w rękach, zeszła do swojej starej sypialni, którą współdzieliła z Kitty. O ile połowa pokoju należąca do Kitty tonęła w ubraniach, czasopismach, butach i kosmetykach, tak przestrzeń Rogue była niemalże dziewiczo nietknięta. Zdmuchując z czoła biały kosmyk, w kilku susach znalazła się przy swojej komodzie. Odsunęła szufladę z rękawiczkami i zaczęła przebierać w niej nerwowo, szukając zaginionej pary. Nie mogła jednak jej znaleźć. Rękawiczek było zbyt dużo, zlewały się w jedną szaroburą masę.

Na czole pojawiły się pierwsze kropelki potu. Oddech zaczął jej nerwowo przyspieszać.

Wreszcie wyciągnęła szufladę zupełnie z komody i wysypała jej zawartość na dywan. Odrzuciła ją gdzieś na obok i doskoczyła do kupki rękawiczek. Przebierała w niej nerwowymi, chaotycznymi ruchami, aż nagle zamarła.

Zaplątana w długie operowe rękawiczki z czarnej koronki leżała karta.

Trzęsącymi się dłońmi podniosła ją z podłogi.

As kier.

Przez chwilę miała taką szaloną myśl, że Remy zostawił dla niej jakąś wiadomość, że być może ta karta jest jakoś związana z jego nieobecnością. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe.

A później uświadomiła sobie, że to musiała być jedna z kart, którą Gambit zostawił podczas inspekcji pokojów uczniów, gdy ulepszał system alarmowy. Mimo że było to zaledwie trzy miesiące temu, Rogue miała wrażenie, jakby to było w zupełnie innym życiu.

Powietrze zupełnie z niej zeszło i poczuła ogromny zawód.

Oparła się plecami o swoje łóżko, podciągnęła kolana do brody, wciąż wpatrując się w kartę. Przeczesała włosy i zacisnęła powieki. Narastająca gula niewygodnie kłuła w gardle, utrudniając spokojne i miarowe oddychanie. Podbródek zaczął drżeć, a Rogue nie potrafiła tego powstrzymać. Nie tylko nie miała kontroli nad swoim umysłem, ale teraz również nad ciałem. Nie umiała zatrzymać łez, które początkowo pojedynczo spływały po policzkach, ale chwilę później już wezbrały i potokiem zbierały się w oczach. Nie wiedziała, jak opanować oddech, by przestał być krótki i spazmatyczny.

Nie miała kontroli nad niczym. Nie tylko nad swoim umysłem i ciałem, ale również życiem. Nie potrafiła nawet zadbać o tak durne drobiazgi, jak rękawiczki. Miała dość. Miała dosyć bycia wykorzystywaną, zdradzaną, bierną jednostką, której jedyną wartością jest jednocześnie jej największe przekleństwo – mutacja, która uniemożliwia normalne życie. To, że jedyna osoba, która naprawdę jej się nie bała, odjechała w najgorszym dla niej momencie, było aż nadto czytelne. Gambit widział, do czego jest zdolna. Patrzył na śmierć tamtej dziewczynki, widział, jak Rogue wysysa życie ze słynnej Carol Danvers i doszedł do wniosku, że zwyczajnie nie chce mieć do czynienia z kimś takim jakim jak ona.

Z potworem.

Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, czy to była jej własna myśl, czy jednej z zaabsorbowanych osobowości. Nieważne, to i tak była prawda.

Wciąż ściskając w dłoni kartę, pogrążała się w spazmatycznym płaczu coraz bardziej i bardziej. Tak bardzo, że nie zauważyła, jak w ścianie pojawiła się twarz Kitty. Zdążyła przefazować tylko w pół kroku, zszokowana widokiem szlochającej Rogue zatrzymała się gwałtownie, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Zauważyła trzymaną w dłoni kartę i resztę sobie dopowiedziała. Zacisnęła wargi i po chwili zawahania wróciła z powrotem na korytarz. Oparła się głową o ścianę i westchnęła.

Wiedziała, że Rogue nie pogodziła się z odejściem Gambita i oto ma na to dowód. Była pewna, że ta cała obojętność i stoicka reakcja na jego wyjazd to tylko fasada. Miała świadomość, że musi jakoś pomóc przyjaciółce. Zacznie od rzeczy najprostszej.

Nie powie Rogue ani słowa o tym, że podczas sprzątania jej pokoju na trzecim piętrze znalazła zaproszenie na randkę od Gambita. Pogratulowała sobie w myślach, że nie zostawiła liściku, tylko zabrała go ze sobą. Przez ostatnie tygodnie walczyła ze sobą i kilka razy była o krok od poinformowania Rogue o swoim znalezisku, ale za każdym razem gryzła się w język, czując, że to jeszcze nie pora na to. Teraz już wiedziała, że ta pora w ogóle nie nadejdzie. Rogue musi się jak najszybciej odciąć od wszystkiego, co łączyło ją z Gambitem.

 _18 kwietnia_

 _Mam ochotę się ukryć. Zakopać pod jakimś grubym kocem, nie wyściubiać nosa i najlepiej nie myśleć. Albo inaczej – nie słyszeć moich myśli. Carol zasypuje mnie obrazami swoich wspomnień – swojej rodziny, swoich mężczyzn, swojego życia. Ciągle słyszę jej głos, że zrobiłam coś gorszego niż zabójstwo. Że wolałaby zniknąć z tego świata, niż być zaledwie marnym cieniem w mojej chorej głowie. Profesor kazał mi wyciszyć ją, nie pozwolić dojść do głosu. Nie, nie mogę tego zrobić. Przez wzgląd na to, co z nią zrobiłam, muszę teraz przyjąć to brzemię. Nie wiem, co jest gorsze: jawa czy sen. Jest źle, bardzo źle. I czuję, że czegoś mi bardzo brakuje._

 _23 kwietnia_

 _Carol Danvers. Carol Danvers. Carol Danvers._

 _24 kwietnia_

 _Nie podejdę do egzaminów SAT. Nie w tym stanie. Każda myśl jest skażona osobowością Carol Danvers. Absolutnie każda. I wszystkie one krzyczą, że powinnam umrzeć._

Rześkie powietrze zdawało się odganiać ostatnie tchnienia zimy. Trawa już się na dobre zazieleniła. Drzewa zaczynały kwitnąć, a kwiaty barwnie wyrastały z klombów. W takich chwilach Jean cieszyła się, że Instytut był tak daleko od miasta. Większość tych zielonych terenów była tylko do dyspozycji uczniów Charlesa Xaviera, dzięki czemu każde wyjście do niewielkiego parku naprzeciwko Instytutu niemal zawsze było intymne i spokojnie. Dzięki temu Jean nie musiała się obawiać, że spacer zostanie zakłócony przez kogoś obcego.

Tym razem jednak to wyjście nie było beztroskim włóczeniem się ze Scottem, choć żałowała, że nie ma go obok. Może nie byłoby tak dziwnie.

Szła tuż obok Rogue. Milczącej, pogrążonej w swoich myślach Rogue. Wyciągnęła ją na ten spacer pod wpływem Xaviera.

\- Spróbuj sprawdzić, co się u niej dzieje – poprosił dzień wcześniej. O dziwo, Rogue się zgodziła. Ale nie miała zamiaru ułatwiać, toteż nie odezwała się ani słowem. Mimo to jednak pozwoliła zajrzeć Jean do środka. Do swoich myśli.

Już po kilku chwilach Jean miała dość. Zaczęła boleć ją głowa, gdy wsłuchiwała się w orkiestrę myśli, które miała w sobie Rogue. Dziesiątki głosów, niektóre były uporczywie głośne, inne bardzo ciche. Szukała wśród nich Rogue, ale dziewczyna chyba nauczyła się już z nimi kryć. Ot, chociaż taki sukces poczynił Xavier podczas swoich sesji – dziewczyna bardzo dobrze potrafiła postawić mentalną barierę.

Wyszły z parku kilka minut później i skierowały się w stronę Instytutu. Jean już nawet nie próbowała zagadywać. Szła w milczeniu tuż obok Rogue.

Tuż przed drzwiami dziewczyna wreszcie spojrzała na nią. Trochę wyczekująco, trochę wyzywająco. Jean jedynie zmarszczyła brwi i wyciągnęła ręce, by ją objąć.

\- Daruj sobie – rzekła Rogue i weszła do Instytutu.

Jean rozmasowała skronie i oparła się o drzwi wejściowe.

\- Nie umiem, profesorze – jęknęła do siebie.

 _28 kwietnia_

 _Jean zabrała mnie na spacer. Milczałyśmy całą drogę, ale ona słuchała. I wiem, że wyszła z taką inicjatywą, by mi pomóc, jednak jedyną rzeczą, jaką zrobiła na koniec, było pełne litości westchnięcie oraz chęć przytulenia mnie. Nie potrzebuję tego. Nie od niej._

 _30 kwietnia_

 _Staram się nie poddawać emocjom. Staram się odizolować od wszystkich uczuć. One mnie zabiją, nie daję rady. Mam na imię Rogue, Rogue, ROGUE._

Tabitha wróciła tej nocy wyjątkowo późno. Na szczęście Starego nie było w domu, więc mogła bezpiecznie wrócić do Instytutu, niewywęszona przez nikogo. Bez groźby dodatkowych treningów w Danger Roomie wśliznęła się do środka Instytutu. Wszyscy już spali, więc starała się zachowywać ciszę.

Ostrożnie wspięła się po schodach, omijając przy tym newralgiczne miejsca, w których drewno niesamowicie głośno skrzypiało. Jeden fałszywy ruch i Stary już by się obudził. Ale hej, Starego dziś nie ma – zachichotała do siebie Tabby i skręciła w skrzydło, w którym miała sypialnię. Momentalnie się zatrzymała, a serce zaczęło jej szybciej łomotać, gdy zobaczyła smugę światła na podłodze. Powinna od razu zmiatać do swojej sypialni, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła. Bezszelestnie, na tyle, na ile pozwalała jej nieco wstawiona świadomość, ruszyła w kierunku otwartych drzwi do łazienki, z której sączyło się światło. Najpewniej ktoś po prostu zapomniał zgasić, na pewno – powtarzała sobie. Ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi i zamarła. W wannie pełnej wody leżała Rogue z przymkniętymi oczami. Prawa ręka była przewieszona przez krawędź wanny. Kapała z niej krew, która zdążyła stworzyć już całkiem pokaźną plamę na podłodze. Tuż obok leżał niewielki nożyk.

Tabitha krzyknęła.

 _7 maja_

 _Znaleźli mnie nieprzytomną w łazience. Podobno chciałam sobie podciąć żyły. Nic nie pamiętam. Profesor rozkłada ręce, sesje nie pomagają. Kitty chodzi za mną krok w krok. Zupełnie jak Carol. Carol, czego chcesz?_

 _8 maja_

 _Bawi się mną. Męczy koszmarami, w dzień zasypuje myślami. A gdy na chwilę dała mi odpocząć, wróciła zaraz ze zdwojoną siłą. Czuję się jak drzewo pożerane przez pasożyta. Nie jestem w stanie uciec. Potrzebuję azylu. Tylko gdzie on jest?_

\- Stripes, co tam?

Rogue uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Gdy wszyscy inni skakali wokół niej, starając się przy tym jak najostrożniej cedzić słowa, Logan po prostu przychodził, siadał obok i rzucał najbardziej sztampowym pytaniem.

\- Wszystko w porządku – zażartowała.

\- Nie zamierzasz się dzisiaj zabić, prawda? – zapytał, odpalając papierosa.

\- Ja nie – odparła. Sięgnęła w jego kierunku dłonią. – Mogę?

\- Od kiedy palisz? – spytał zaskoczony, ale podał jej papierosa.

\- Chyba od lutego – prychnęła. Zaciągnęła i wydmuchała smugę dymu. Z zadowoleniem zaciągnęła się jeszcze raz i oddała papierosa Loganowi. – Nie wiem, która z tych osób aż tak lubiła palić – mruknęła do siebie.

\- Na pewno nie ta ośmiolatka – odparł cierpko Logan. Rogue spojrzała na niego ciężko.

\- To było poniżej pasa – odrzekła i podciągnęła kolana do brody. Siedzieli na dachu Instytutu i wpatrywali się w zachód słońca. Na niebie nie było żadnej chmurki, dzieciaki korzystały z pięknej pogody i biegały w okolicach Instytutu. Altana tuż przy klifach obrosła już zielonymi pnączami.

\- Prędzej czy później będziesz musiała się z tym pogodzić – odparł z przekonaniem Logan. – Nie możesz udawać, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Ale musisz pamiętać, że to nie twoja wina – podkreślił.

Rogue uśmiechnęła się gorzko. Jakie to dla nich wszystkich proste.

\- Wiesz, że w ogóle jej nie słyszę? – oparła się głową o ramię Logana. To był chyba dowód na to, jak blisko byli ze sobą. Wciąż pamiętał o tym, że Rogue jest jego uczennicą, podopieczną, ale coraz częściej myślał o niej jak o przyjaciółce. To rodziło pewniej rodzaj intymności, na który pozwalał tylko jej, a ona tylko jemu.

\- Na jej miejscu też bym się nie wychylał, gdybym miał w ten sposób konkurować z Magneto albo innym popaprańcem – odrzekł Logan.

\- Ja muszę – mruknęła Rogue.

Zapanowała cisza.

\- Może pora na powrót do treningów w Danger Roomie? – zapytał od niechcenia. Pomysł konsultował już z Xavierem, który pozostawił mu wolną rękę w tej kwestii.

\- Nie wiem, czy dam radę – odparła po chwili.

\- To ci pomoże. Rozładuje cię, zobaczysz – zapewnił Logan.

 _11 maja_

 _Wyciszam się. Tłumię jej myśli. Ale ona wraca, wrzeszczy, męczy, przywołuje obrazy ze swego życia. Nie daję rady. Logan zasugerował powrót do treningów. Że to ma mnie rozładować, pomóc. Wiem, co może mi pomóc, ale Logan nie jest w stanie mi tego dać. Zawierzyłam, zaufałam…_

 _14 maja_

 _Treningi są dobre. Chcę wypełnić każdy dzień treningami, ale zarówno Logan jak i profesor sugerują mi, bym nie forsowała tak swojego organizmu. To czym mam się zająć? Na czym skupić myśli? Czuję się jak nieproszony gość we własnym ciele._

 _15 maja_

 _Latanie. Nigdy nie czułam się tak wolna, jak podczas latania. Nawet Carol milczy, gdy unoszę się wysoko w niebo. Z pewnością to lubiła. Wolność. Dystans do wszystkich spraw. Tam, w górze, wszystko wydaje się proste. Każdy problem zdaje się być zaledwie drobnostką. Dlatego powrót na ziemię tym bardziej boli._

 _17 maja_

 _Nie potrzebuję nikogo. Sama dam sobie z tym wszystkim radę, jak zawsze. Tylko mam wrażenie, że…_

 _18 maja_

 _Płaczę. Wszyscy wyszli grillować, opalać się, kąpać w basenie. Tylko Logan do mnie zagląda od czasu do czasu. Udaję, że śpię. Nie potrzebuję litości. Carol zmieniła taktykę. Już nie krzyczy, że mnie nienawidzi, że powinnam umrzeć i jestem odpowiedzialna za zło tego świata. Teraz słodkim głosikiem sączy jad w moje myśli. Zatruwa je. Komentuje każdą moją myśl, każde słowo i gest. Próbuje mi wmówić, że jestem śmieciem, że nikt nie życzy sobie mojej obecności, że jestem dla nich tylko skażonym elementem tego świata, który trzeba anihilować. Wiem, że nie mogę się temu poddać. Swoje najgłębsze myśli chowam przed jej wzrokiem, bo jeśli dotrze do nich, wykorzysta je przeciwko mnie. A przed nimi nie potrafię się bronić._

 _19 maja_

 _Muszę sobie powtarzać, że jestem potrzebna światu. Nie dam się tej żmii._

Rutyna dnia codziennego była mile widziana w Instytucie Charlesa Xaviera. To zawsze lepsze niż walki z innymi mutantami, czy stawianie czoła wrogiej społeczności. Kiedy możesz spokojnie, bez pośpiechu popijać kawę zbożową, przegryzać tosty i wpatrywać się w zieleń radośnie rozkwitającą za oknem, nie potrzebujesz nic więcej. Kitty uśmiechnęła się na widok kwiatów, które zdążyły już udekorować ogród Ororo.

\- Mogę się przysiąść, Katya? – usłyszała za sobą głos Piotra. Odwróciła się i z uśmiechem przywitała chłopaka. Skinęła głową i przesunęła się nieco w lewo, by również Piotr mógł spoglądać w okno podczas pochłaniania ogromnego omletu.

Coraz bardziej ceniła sobie jego towarzystwo. W porównaniu do jej wybuchowego, nerwowego chłopaka, Piotr był dla niej ostoją spokoju i rozsądku. Potrafił ją pocieszyć, a jednocześnie jego prostolinijność okazała się cenną cechą, gdy przychodziło do proszenia o radę – Piotr jak nikt inny podchodził do jej problemów. Uważnie jej słuchał, czasem podsuwając zupełnie inne spojrzenie na daną sprawę. Chyba tylko dzięki niemu jej związek z Lancem wciąż trwał.

\- Ororo ma niesamowitą rękę do kwiatów – zauważyła, wpatrując się w rabatę kolorowych tulipanów. – Aż chciałabym zerwać kilka i postawić je sobie w wazonie w moim pokoju – dodała, wzdychając lekko.

\- A nie możesz tego zrobić? – spytał Piotr.

\- Storm chyba by mnie zabiła – zaśmiała się Kitty. – Swoje rośliny traktuje jak dzieci.

\- Po cóż hodować kwiaty, by nie móc ich później zerwać i cieszyć się nimi w swoim pokoju? – zapytał Piotr, ale po chwili wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do jedzenia.

\- Wydaje mi się, że chce mieć nad nimi pełną kontrolę – odparła Kitty. – Po tym, co spotkało Evana, prawie nie wychodziła ze swojego ogrodu. To chyba jest taka jej ucieczka, wiesz? – Kitty spojrzała na Piotra, który zmarszczył brwi i przytaknął głową ze zrozumieniem. Widząc, że Kitty patrzy na niego, lekko się zaczerwienił i skupił na powrót na swoim talerzu. Kitty wróciła do obserwowania ogrodu, uśmiechając się lekko. Piotr od jakiegoś czasu często się przy niej rumienił, co samo w sobie było zabawne: wielki, rosły chłopak, który robił się czerwony w obecności drobnej, małej dziewczyny. Kitty uważała, że to było na swój sposób urocze.

\- Od śmierci Evana minęło bardzo dużo czasu, a mimo to Ororo wciąż się nie pozbierała tak do końca – kontynuowała Kitty. – Boję się pomyśleć, ile jeszcze przed Rogue, nim odzyska równowagę…

\- Czas leczy rany, Katya – odparł filozoficznie Piotr. – Poza tym zarówno pani Munroe, jak i Rogue są otoczone bliskimi. To na pewno im pomaga.

Kitty spojrzała smutnymi oczami na Piotra. Jej sumienie podpowiadało, że nie zrobiła wszystkiego, by pomóc Rogue. Na początku próbowała, starała się wesprzeć, skłonić do rozmowy i zwierzeń, ale Rogue w najlepszym razie milczała. Czasem wybuchała gniewem, a ostatnio krzyknęła jej prosto w twarz, by wszyscy dali jej spokój.

Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zaczęła o tym opowiadać Piotrowi. Gdy w oczach zakręciły się jej pierwsze łzy, Piotr nieco nieporadnie objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. Chlipała mu wprost do talerza, a Piotr jedynie delikatnie klepał ją po plecach.

\- Nie umiem jej pomóc, a byłyśmy przecież przyjaciółkami…

\- Jesteście – poprawił ją Piotr. – Jesteście przyjaciółkami, Katya.

\- Nie rozumiesz – przerwała. – Ona nie chce mojej pomocy. A ja już nie wiem, jak do niej dotrzeć. Nie mam pomysłu, brakuje mi chęci…

\- Katya. – Piotr obrócił ją do siebie tak, aby mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Rogue potrzebuje czasu. Ona musi jednak wiedzieć, że jesteś obok, gotowa jej pomóc i wysłuchać.

\- Mam po prostu czekać? – zapytała, wycierając oczy wierzchem dłoni.

Piotr pokiwał głową.

\- Niech wie, że ją bezwarunkowo akceptujesz. Reszta przyjdzie sama.

Kitty wpatrywała się w Piotra wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. Wreszcie po dłuższej chwili pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała tylko.

Kilka godzin później, gdy Kitty weszła do swojego pokoju, zauważyła bukiet tulipanów stojących na jej biurku.

 _23 maja_

 _Walka z Carol, która toczy się jedynie w mojej głowie, zaczyna z coraz większą siłą oddziaływać na zewnętrzny świat. Staram się, by skutki nie były widoczne dla innych, ale oni chyba dostrzegają, że coś jest nie tak. Kitty się mnie boi, Kurt… nie rozmawiałam jeszcze z Kurtem. Boję się, że gniew, który na niego skieruję, zostanie potrojony przez siedzącą we mnie Danvers. Póki się nie uspokoję, nie mogę pozwolić sobie na tak silne emocje. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mogę się pozwolić sobie na żadne emocje. Ona je wykorzystuje._

 _25 maja_

 _Jak skorupa. Tylko czy pusta…?_

 _28 maja_

 _Męczę się. Mam dosyć tego pieprzonego świata. Nie da się żyć, gdy wciąż słyszysz głosik w swojej głowie, który mówi ci, że jesteś ścierwem i nie masz prawa do życia. Popadam w obłęd. Staram się to ukrywać, zapewniam wszystkich, że ze mną coraz lepiej. To bardzo, ale to bardzo wielkie kłamstwo. By się nie zdradzić, unikam wszystkich mieszkańców Instytutu. Nie poradzę sobie z tym sama, a jedyna osoba, która może mi pomóc… Nienawidzę go tak samo jak jej._

 _30 maja_

 _Wznowiliśmy sesje. Profesor, Jean oraz Braddock traktują mnie jak niebywale interesujący obiekt naukowy, który można w dowolny sposób badać, testować i analizować. Bawią się w hipnozę, telepatię, próbują dostać się do środka mnie. Po raz pierwszy stoję murem za Carol, która skutecznie uniemożliwia im grzebanie w moich – czy też naszych – myślach._

 _4 czerwca_

 _Śpię w ambulatorium przyczepiona do aparatury sondującej moje fale mózgowe. Profesor sugeruje, że być może uda się farmakologicznie stymulować je, by zapewnić mi odpoczynek bez snów. Czuję się jak pieprzone warzywo._

 _5 czerwca_

 _„Jak myślisz, oni badają cię z troski o ciebie, czy może z chęci zaspokojenia swojej naukowej dociekliwości?" – to pytanie zadaje mi Carol. Zaraz potem rzuca, że wszak nie mam pewności, co dodają mi do kroplówek. Może chcą mieć ze mną spokój? Kto wie, do czego będę zdolna, gdy nie uda im się okiełznać moich mocy. I Carol. Popadam w paranoję._

 _7 czerwca_

 _Profesor zarzucił mi, że chyba nie chcę się pozbyć panny Danvers z mojej głowy. Nonsens. Zgodzę się na wszystko. Niech robią ze mną cokolwiek, chcę wrócić do stanu przed wchłonięciem Carol._

 _16 czerwca_

 _Udaje mi się ją blokować. Gdy się skupię, jej głos staje się cichszy, mniej irytujący. Profesor powiedział, że być może uda mi się zbudować mentalną barierę, skąd nie będzie mogła wyjść. Ciao, Carol!_

Rogue siedziała na balustradzie altany i obserwowała ocean. Był środek dnia, większość uczniów Instytutu przebywała właśnie w szkole w Bayville i zaliczała rok. Dyrektor łaskawie zgodził się chociaż na to, by egzaminy kończące mogły odbywać się dla nich razem z resztą uczniów. Dla niej był to jednak kolejny taki sam dzień. Sesja w Danger Roomie. Sesja z profesorem. Indywidualny trening z Loganem. Rutyna dnia pozwalała jej trzymać kontrolę nad tym, co działo się w jej życiu i dawało poczucie stabilności i bezpieczeństwa.

\- Rogue – usłyszała za sobą ciche trzaśnięcie i zapach siarki. Przymknęła powieki i zastanowiła się, czy chce teraz odbywać tę rozmowę. Wiedziała, że Kurt tego potrzebuje. Zbierał się już kilka tygodni, by pomówić z nią sam na sam. Westchnęła, otworzyła oczy i odwróciła się. Jej brat stał przed nią w swojej prawdziwej postaci, a że był ubrany w białą koszulę i spodnie w kant, dawało to zabawny efekt. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, a Kurt widząc to, wyprostował się i poczuł się ciut pewniej.

\- Jak egzaminy? – zapytała. Kurt podszedł do niej i oparł się plecami o balustradę.

\- Matematyka nigdy nie była moim ulubionym przedmiotem, ale Forge'owi należy się chyba wielka czekolada. Gdyby nie on, pewnie oddałbym pustą kartkę – odparł i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Wiem, Forge bardzo mi pomógł, gdy przygotowywałam się do egzaminów – odrzekła.

Zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami fal, które odbijały się od klifu.

\- Rogue… – zaczął Kurt.

\- Kurt, wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Nie winię cię, naprawdę – odparła, wzruszając ramionami. Chyba nawet wierzyła w to, co powiedziała.

\- Jest mi z tym tak źle… czuję, że to wszystko, co teraz przechodzisz, to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. – Rogue widziała, jak wiele kosztowało go wyrzucenie z siebie tego. Gdyby nie niebieskie futro, pewnie byłby blady, może lekko spocony. Teraz natomiast tylko w jego oczach widziała, jak wiele żalu, złości, frustracji tłumił w sobie.

\- Ona cię wykorzystała – odrzekła. – Tak jak ma to w swoim zwyczaju – dodała, wzdychając. Spojrzała na ocean, który stawał się coraz bardziej niespokojny. Gdzieś na horyzoncie zaczęły się gromadzić ciemne chmury.

\- Przepraszam, siostrzyczko. – Poczuła, jak miękkie, niebieskie futro wtula się w nią. Kosmate ręce objęły ją mocno, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Trochę niezgrabnie odwróciła się i niepewnie otoczyła ramionami.

 _19 czerwca_

 _Dzisiaj rozmawiałam z Kurtem. Nie wiem, czy bardziej jestem na niego zła, że tak dał się wykorzystać Raven, czy może że nie chciał mnie słuchać. To się łączy, prawda? Niemniej jednak między nami jest już dobrze. Nie czuję żadnych negatywnych emocji. Mam wrażenie, że ostatnio nie czuję żadnych emocji. Ale chyba wolę taki stan, niż gdy targa mną tyle bolesnych uczuć._

 _Znowu zaczęłam chodzić do altany nad klifem. Zapach morza, bryza, bezkresny widok po horyzont – odpręża mnie to. A odkąd mogę latać, staje się to jeszcze bardziej intensywne i przyjemne. Gdy się unosisz, wszystkie twoje problemy znikają. Jesteś tylko ty i wiatr. Czujesz, że masz moc. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że wraz z irytującym pasożytem w postaci Danvers, dostałam też pakiet talentów, które wreszcie pozwalają mi wyjść przed szereg podczas treningów, walk, czy misji. Jestem praktycznie niezniszczalna, ataki fizyczne nie robią mi nic. Jestem w stanie latać na długie dystanse. I wciąż mam swoją moc absorpcji. Nie jestem już taka bezsilna._

 _22 czerwca_

 _Potrafię zablokować Carol na wiele godzin. Ode mnie zależy, czy ją słyszę. To niewyobrażalna ulga. Jednak wciąż, z przyzwyczajenia chyba, tłumię większość emocji. Staram się też nie przywoływać wspomnień, by nie kusić Danvers. Jestem świadoma, że choćby najmniejszy przejaw lekkomyślności może spowodować wielki come back Carol. Wiem, że nie jest to stabilna ochrona przed nią, wiem, że jest zawodna, wiem też, że to nie będzie trwało długo i kiedyś wybuchnie. Ale, cholera, jeśli może mi to zapewnić trochę spokojnego czasu, w którym słyszę przede wszystkim siebie i tylko siebie – to jest to warte wszystkiego._

Tabitha, wspólnie z kilkoma innymi starszymi uczniami, siedziała na trawniku w pobliżu Instytutu. Pierwsze dni lata przyniosły bezchmurne niebo i wysoką temperaturę. Wszystko wokół już zdążyło rozkwitnąć i oszałamiało teraz bogactwem kolorów i zapachów. Tabby rozłożyła się na trawie i leniwie sięgnęła w kierunku krzaku pelargonii. Zerwała kolorowy kwiatek i z uśmiechem obracała go w palcach.

\- No, dzieciaki – zaczęła – już po egzaminach, mamy wolne aż do wyników.

\- Do wyników? – Kitty uniosła brew i spojrzała pytająco na resztę uczniów.

\- Nie wiem, jak u ciebie, Kitty-Kat, ale jak papcio Charles zobaczy moje wyniki, to furiatka Jean będzie przy nim potulnym kotkiem – zaśmiała się. – Będziecie mnie widywać rzadziej niż Rogue.

Sielska atmosfera momentalnie zmieniła się w niewygodną ciszę.

\- W ogóle co u niej? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili Bobby. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio widział ją na wspólnym obiedzie. Ciągle siedziała w swoim pokoju lub snuła się samotnie po posiadłości.

\- Jean mówiła, że radzi już sobie ze świadomością Carol – odpowiedziała cicho Kitty. Z jakiegoś powodu odczuwała wyrzuty sumienia. Tak jakby samo mówienie o Rogue było tematem zakazanym.

\- Może niedługo dołączy do nas na treningach? – rzucił pytaniem Kurt. Nie chciał na nikogo patrzeć, więc wzrok skierował w dół i bezmyślnie skubał trawę. Rozmowa o jego siostrze wiązała się z nieprzyjemną świadomością, że w dużej mierze on jest temu winien, mimo że nikt nie sformułował wobec niego żadnych oskarżeń.

\- Na to jest jeszcze podobno za wcześnie – westchnęła Kitty. – Ale o szczegóły musiałabym wypytać Jean, a wolałabym tego ten, teraz nie robić. Strasznie nerwowa się zrobiła – dodała.

\- Moim zdaniem Rogue ma depresję – odezwała się po raz pierwszy Amara. Wszyscy wlepili w nią spojrzenie, ona natomiast pokiwała głową. – Postawcie się w jej sytuacji. Przez to, że nie może kontrolować swojej mutacji, ginie niewinna dziewczynka. Dorosła kobieta jest w śpiączce bez szans na wybudzenie, za to żyje w umyśle Rogue. Zgadnijcie, o czym jej gada dzień w dzień.

O ile atmosfera do tej pory była gęsta, tak teraz można było ją ciąć nożem.

\- A jedyna osoba, która miała jakikolwiek wpływ na Roguey, zostawiła ją samą – wtrąciła Tabitha po chwili. – Imbecyl z tego LeBeau.

Kitty wytarła wierzchem dłoni formującą się łzę. Była zła na siebie, że nie mogła pomóc swojej przyjaciółce. Nie wiedziała, co robić. W jej obecności czuła się zbędną osobą, którą Rogue ledwie tolerowała. Praktycznie się nie odzywała, a jeśli już, to tylko odburkiwała. Zamykała się na całe dnie w swoim pokoju na trzecim piętrze. A Kitty choć chciała, to nie potrafiła tak po prostu przyjść i zacząć rozmawiać.

Z całego towarzystwa tylko Tabitha zauważyła kątem oka, jak okno na trzecim piętrze – tuż nad nimi – cichutko się zamyka. Zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie powiedziała nic reszcie. Wystarczy, że tylko ona się poczuła parszywie z tym, że Rogue słyszała całą rozmowę.

 _24 czerwca_

 _Chyba nie daję rady już płakać, czuję się osaczona przez własne myśli. To był ciężki, bardzo ciężki dzień. Mam wrażenie, że jestem tylko lalką, którą kieruje ktoś z zewnątrz. Godziny mi mijają na bezproduktywnym gapieniu się w ścianę. Albo sufit. Albo płaczę. A teraz, gdy oczy mam wyschnięte na wiór, po prostu obserwuję, jak na suficie rozlewają się plamy światła z lamp ogrodowych. Staram się nie myśleć o niczym._

 _Amara trafiła w punkt. A Tabitha… Tabitha ma rację._

 _26 czerwca_

 _Jest kilka minut po północy. Leżę w ambulatorium podłączona do aparatury. Poprosiłam profesora McCoya, by pozwolił mi zasnąć bez snów. Wiem, że śniłabym o… szczurach. Tak, Carol, o szczurach. Niczego więcej się nie dowiesz._

 _14 lipca_

 _Sentinels. Nie mogłam im pomóc, nie pozwolili mi wypróbować moich nowych mocy. „To nieodpowiedzialne, Rogue" – Jean. „Jeszcze nie jesteś gotowa" – Braddock. „Jeszcze się wykażesz, teraz zbieraj siły" – Kitty. Przeżyłam to wszystko po to, by teraz być jeszcze bardziej bezużyteczna niż wcześniej._

 _19 lipca_

 _Nie. Pozwolę. Jej. Na. To. Próbuje się wydostać, miota się jak w klatce. Chce węszyć, znaleźć moje słabości. Chce mnie ugodzić czymś bolesnym, po czym nie wstanę._

Kitty stała tuż przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do pokoju Rogue. Wahała się, czy zapukać, czy lepiej odwrócić na pięcie i wrócić do salonu, gdzie za kilka minut mieli oglądać film. Obawiała się reakcji swojej przyjaciółki. Czuła się bezsilna, ale przypomniała sobie słowa Piotra – Rogue musi wiedzieć, że może na nią liczyć i że w razie czego jest tuż obok, do jej dyspozycji.

Wyprzedzając kolejną lawinę obaw, zapukała cicho.

Przez chwili nie było nic słychać poza głośno bijącym sercem Kitty. Ta chwila była bardziej stresująca niż egzaminy. Zresztą, egzamin zawsze można było poprawić, tutaj nie było natomiast takiego komfortu.

Gdy drzwi cichutko skrzypnęły i w wejściu pojawiła się Rogue, Kitty musiała się opanować, by nie pisnąć ze strachu. Nie spodziewała się tego, była pewna, że Rogue ją zignoruje, tak jak robiła to kilka miesięcy temu.

\- Tak? – Rogue spytała cicho. Kitty nie pamiętała, kiedy stała tak blisko swojej przyjaciółki. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, jak ostatnie wydarzenia odbiły się na jej wyglądzie. To, że przestała nosić makijaż, zauważyli już wszyscy. Ale dopiero teraz dostrzegła sine, podpuchnięte podkówki pod oczami, suche, spierzchnięte usta, czy zaczerwienione skrzydełka nosa – zapewne od płaczu. Miała ochotę bez słowa przytulić przyjaciółkę, ale wiedziała, że na to stanowczo za wcześnie.

\- Mogę wejść? – poprosiła Kitty. Rogue zawahała się, ale wpuściła ją do pokoju. Kitty czuła się niezręcznie, widząc stosy zmiętych chusteczek walających się po całym pomieszczeniu. Kiedy ostatnio tu była, pokoik był wręcz ascetycznie urządzony, ale schludny, czysty i jakby lżejszy. Teraz białe gołe ściany wręcz ziały chłodem. Brakowało tu akcentów świadczących, że pokój do kogoś należy.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytała uprzejmie Rogue, ale za wszelką cenę unikała kontaktu wzrokowego z Kitty. Usiadła na łóżku i oparła się o ścianę.

Kitty nieomal parsknęła. „Coś się stało?"? Serio, Rogue? Pytasz, czy coś się stało? Ty?! – powtarzała sobie w myślach, ale dzielnie trzymała fason. Nie może jej spłoszyć.

\- Nie chciałabyś pomalować tego pokoju? – wymsknęło się jej, na co Rogue spojrzała na nią zdezorientowana. – Mogłybyśmy dokupić jakiś dywanik. I fajniejszą pościel. Można by też znaleźć jakieś fajniejsze biurko – Kitty się nakręcała i głośno wymieniała, co jeszcze można by tu zmienić. Rogue obserwowała ją z coraz większym zdumieniem na twarzy.

\- Kitty… – zaczęła, ale dziewczyna dalej trajkotała. – Kitty! – podniosła głos, na co wreszcie zareagowała.

\- Co?

\- Ja nie chcę nic zmieniać – odpowiedziała Rogue kręcąc przy tym nieznacznie głową z nieomalże przepraszającym uśmiechem.

Kitty poczuła, jak opuszczają ją siły. Opadły jej ramiona, uśmiech znikł i zastąpił go grymas. Ale po chwili wykrzesała w sobie uśmiech. Powtarzała sobie w myślach, że musi być silna. Musi być silna dla Rogue.

\- Dobrze, na razie wstrzymam swoje designerskie zapędy – odparła spokojnie. – Ale nie możesz mi odmówić jednego, Rogue.

\- Nie lubię, gdy tak zaczynasz – westchnęła. Kitty uśmiechnęła się do siebie, przez chwilę to brzmiało jak stara dobra Rogue.

\- Nic się nie bój! – odparła ze śmiechem. – Mamy nowy film z Kapitanem Ameryką. Obejrzysz go z nami?

Rogue już miała odpowiedzieć, że nie, że źle się czuje, że wolałaby zostać w pokoju, ale coś ją tknęło, by się zgodzić. Być może była to próba przekonania samej siebie, że wcale nie jest z nią aż tak źle. Przemknęło jej przez myśl, że Danvers wolałaby, żeby została w tym pokoju do śmierci. I być może dlatego – na przekór – zgodziła się zejść z Kitty na dół do salonu pełnego jej dotychczasowych przyjaciół.

Kitty odetchnęła z ulgą i wyszła wspólnie z Rogue z pokoju. Teraz tylko pozostało przekazać reszcie, że wcale nie będą oglądali po raz kolejny Dziennika Bridget Jones.

 _31 lipca_

 _Chyba powoli odnajduję się w tej sytuacji. Logan mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego, że podręczny zestaw ostrzy ma, no cóż, pod ręką. Nawet Evan potrafił żyć ze swoją mutacją. Więc czemu ja miałabym sobie nie dać rady z tym, że słyszę w swojej głowie Danvers? Zaczynam się do niej przyzwyczajać, naprawdę. Wiem, że lubiła lody orzechowe. Potrafiła też grać na pianinie. Czasem schodzę na dół i pozwalam jej, by kierowała moimi palcami podczas gry. Nie jest to taki sam stan, gdy na przykład pozwoliłam Magneto przejąć moje ciało. To jest coś innego. Jestem świadoma swoich i jej myśli. Pewnie dlatego przejęłam też jej moce na stałe. Ciekawe, czy to dlatego, że nasz dotyk trwał o wiele dłużej niż w, nazwijmy to, normalnych przypadkach? Profesor nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć mi na to pytanie. Na razie jest zadowolony, że udało mi się dojść do siebie._

 _3 sierpnia_

 _Jest rekordowo gorąco. Kitty przekonała mnie, bym zrezygnowała z zabudowanych ubrań i zaufała reszcie mieszkańców Instytutu. W efekcie po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat, pokazałam się w szortach i krótkim topie. Wspólnie z resztą opalałam się nad basenem. Zupełnie jak nie ja, prawda? Mam wrażenie, że Danvers maczała w tym palce. Żałuję, że nie mogłam wskoczyć do wody czy grać z nimi w siatkówkę. Zbyt duże ryzyko, że kogoś dotknę. A naprawdę nie chciałabym mieć na stałe w swojej głowie na przykład zboczonego Bobby'ego._

 _Danvers wciąż sączy mi destruktywne myśli. Powoli udaje mi się je zagłuszyć, bo z ignorowaniem nie mam już problemu. Przywykłam do niej, jednak wciąż jest jak upierdliwy wrzód na… dobrze wiem, co chcę napisać, Danvers. Jesteś wrzodem na dupie. Czasem budzi mnie w nocy, nasyłając koszmary. Czasem wybiera inną taktykę, karmi mnie obrazami ze swojego życia, gdzie przytula się, całuje lub kocha z różnymi mężczyznami. Próbuje wpędzić mnie w depresję za pomocą czegoś, z czym się już dawno pogodziłam. Może nie pogodziłam, ale przywykłam. Jak do wrzodu na dupie._

 _10 sierpnia_

 _Bardzo potrzebuję chwili samotności. Chciałabym zamknąć się w moim maleńkim pokoiku na trzecim piętrze i nikogo nie słuchać. Ale nawet jeśli będą najbardziej wyalienowaną postacią w Instytucie (nawiasem mówiąc, już taka jestem), to wciąż nie mogę zostać zupełnie sama. Carol tylko czyha na to, bym podała jej jak na tacy pikantne szczegóły z mojego życia, którymi będzie rzucała mi w twarz. A naprawdę muszę przemyśleć kilka spraw. Są jak pobieżnie zalepione rany, prędzej czy później znowu się otworzą. A żeby je wyleczyć, muszę je oczyścić. Zabawne, ale Braddock zaoferowała swoją pomoc nie tylko w terapiach z profesorem. Nie wiem, co nią dokładnie kieruje._

 _13 sierpnia_

 _Profesor uznał, że niedługo będę gotowa na treningi z resztą grupy. Czeka nas reorganizacja strategii. Od teraz jestem jedną z głównych postaci, wokół których kumuluje się akcja. Jestem pewna, że z każdym z X-Menów byłabym w stanie wygrać 1 vs 1. Chyba tylko telepaci mieliby ze mną szanse. Bucera? Sama nie wiem. Ciężko mi powiedzieć, czy wolałabym być potężnym mutantem, czy normalnym człowiekiem bez żadnych mocy. Nonsens, Rogue. Oczywiście że podoba ci się obecny stan._

 _19 sierpnia_

 _Jestem pustą skorupą. Kitty dzisiaj ostatecznie zerwała z Lancem, a ja nie potrafiłam wykrzesać nawet słowa współczucia. Nie potrafiłam nawet wczuć się w jej sytuację. Stałam jak kołek i powstrzymywałam się od lekceważącego wzruszenia ramionami. Jedyne, co czuję, to chyba tylko strach. Że kiedyś otworzę się z emocjami przed Carol._

 _23 sierpnia_

 _Siedzę na dachu Instytutu. Jest noc. Ciepło, wręcz duszno. Daleko widać błyskawice. Pewnie wkrótce i tutaj rozpęta się burza. Na razie korzystam z czystego nieba i rozkoszuję się zapachem lata. Słyszę świerszcze cykające w trawie. Fale uderzające o klif od strony altanki. Delikatny szum wiatru zwiastujący nadchodzący deszcz. Nawet Danvers siedzi cicho._

 _Chyba już mi wszystko jedno. Spychanie emocji na dalszy plan procentuje. Przyglądam się im z dalszej perspektywy, analizuję na chłodno. Wciąż czuję, że jestem wściekła na niego. Ale on już nie wróci. Po co zatem mam pielęgnować w sobie jakiekolwiek uczucie względem niego? Nawet na to nie zasługuje. Przestałam się zastanawiać, dlaczego zniknął. Chociaż nie, ale to chyba tylko zwykła ciekawość. Nic ponadto._

 _Nie wiem, dlaczego się oszukuję. Czuję jawną niesprawiedliwość. Zbyt dużo osób mną manipulowało, zbyt dużo osób zostawiło mnie, gdy ich najbardziej potrzebowałam. Przeżyłam zdecydowanie za dużo jak na dwudziestolatkę. Nie chcę, by ktoś znowu mnie skrzywdził. Czy w ogóle jest to możliwe? Nie mam rodziny, jestem skazana na życie w samotności, cichy głosik ciągle namawia mnie do popełnienia samobójstwa. Nie jestem pustą skorupą. Jestem doszczętnie rozbitą skorupą._

 _26 sierpnia_

 _Powoli tracę panowanie nad sytuacją. Stan sprzed kilkunastu dni, gdy byłam pewna swoich możliwości oraz ograniczeń, zmienia się. Mam wrażenie, że pod skorupą wcale nie jest pusto, bynajmniej; że płynie pod nią lawa, która za chwilę rozsadzi to wszystko. Logan chyba coś zauważa. Widzę, że próbuje coś zrobić. Zwiększył częstotliwość treningów, prosi o pomoc w garażu, nawet zaproponował wspólną przejażdżkę na motorach. Wiem, że chciałby ze mną porozmawiać. Ale to Logan, on tak po prostu nie rozmawia. Wspominał, że X23 się z nim skontaktowała. Porozmawialiśmy chwilę na ten temat, a potem on poklepał mnie po plecach i mruknął „wszystko będzie dobrze, Stripes". To chyba najbardziej wylewny sposób okazania mi wsparcia, na jaki stać Wolverine'a. Doceniam to niesamowicie._

 _28 sierpnia_

 _Polubiłam spacery nocą. Jest cicho, spokojnie i ciemno. Pachnie latem. Nigdy nie będę sama, ale paradoksalnie brakuje mi towarzystwa. Boję się jednak zaprosić kogokolwiek na spacer. Spojrzą na mnie jak na wariatkę. W sumie to już patrzą._

\- Rogue, to ty? – Bobby zdziwił się, widząc o tej porze Rogue wchodzącą do Instytutu. Było kilka minut po drugiej, on sam właśnie szedł do kuchni po coś do picia, gdy nagle skrzypnęły drzwi.

\- To ja – odparła mało błyskotliwie Rogue i cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi wejściowe.

\- Co robiłaś na zewnątrz o tej porze? – Bobby spytał, drapiąc się po głowie i mrużąc oczy od światła lampy, którą zapaliła Rogue.

\- Spacerowałam – odrzekła i zdjęła ciężkie, skórzane buty. – Idziesz na górę? – spytała.

\- Nie, miałem iść do kuchni – odparł, ale nadal nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Mogę iść z tobą? – spytała. Bobby spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- J-jasne – zgodził się i oboje poszli do kuchni. Drake otworzył lodówkę i wyciągnął z niej butelkę wody, Rogue tymczasem włączyła czajnik elektryczny.

\- Może wolisz herbatę? – spytała. Bobby zawahał się i po chwili schował butelkę z powrotem do lodówki.

\- Okej.

W milczeniu czekali, aż woda się zagotuje. Rogue zalała ekspresówki wrzątkiem i zaniosła oba kubki do stołu.

\- Nie słodzisz? – spytała.

\- Nie – odparł.

Oboje czuli tę dziwną, męczącą ciszę.

\- Często tak spacerujesz?

\- Coś cię obudziło?

Spytali jednocześnie, po czym z zaskoczeniem zamilkli, by za chwilę się zaśmiać.

\- Ty pierwszy – poprosiła Rogue, już pewniejszym głosem.

\- Często tak spacerujesz? – spytał.

\- Od kilku dni – odrzekła, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

\- Nie boisz się?

Rogue zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Niby czego? – spytała, spoglądając na Drake'a. – Poza tym jestem w stanie sama się obronić.

\- No tak, nowe moce – odparł ze zrozumieniem Bobby. – Nie mogę się doczekać, aż dołączysz do nas na treningach.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytała zaskoczona Rogue. Spojrzała na Bobby'ego, który nie tracił z nią kontaktu wzrokowego. Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. – Nie boisz—nie boicie się mnie? – dodała po chwili, patrząc na chłopaka.

\- Jesteś przecież częścią zespołu – odrzekł i wzruszył ramionami. Rogue pochyliła się, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Bobby dawno nie widział jej w tak dobrej formie. To znaczy miał nadzieję, że jest w dobrej formie. Uśmiechała się, była taka spokojna. Taka… pogodzona ze sobą.

\- A ty czemu nie śpisz? – zapytała.

\- Grałem w GTA – odparł z przekąsem Bobby. Gdyby powiedział coś takiego Kitty, czy – o zgrozo – Jean, pewnie czekałoby na niego kazanie. Siedzieć po nocach i grać na komputerze? Nonsens.

\- Kradzież aut pewnie działa relaksująco, biorąc pod uwagę nasz styl życia – zaśmiała się Rogue, na co Bobby parsknął śmiechem.

\- No tam największym zmartwieniem jest policja, a nie starożytne mutanty opanowujące świat – przytaknął.

\- Ach te problemy pierwszego świata – Rogue zachichotała. Bobby z coraz większym uśmiechem ją obserwował. Miał wrażenie, że oto wraca jego stara, dobra Rogue. Zgryźliwa, ironiczna, humorzasta, a nie cicha, lękliwa, przemykająca korytarzami Rogue z ostatnich miesięcy.

\- Jutro też idziesz na spacer? – zapytał.

\- Pewnie tak, a co? – odparła.

\- Mogę iść z tobą?

Rogue uśmiechnęła się.

 _7 września_

 _Bobby wraca do obowiązków szkolnych, a co za tym idzie – skończyły się nasze nocne spacery po Bayville. Polubiłam je bardzo. Tak jak Bobby'ego. Od tego miesiąca ja również wracam do rutyny. Dzisiaj będzie mój pierwszy wspólny trening w Danger Roomie. Te samodzielne – bądź z Loganem – to zupełnie co innego, niż praca zespołowa. Trochę się tego boję._

 _Bardziej jednak obawiam się nowego obowiązku zaproponowanego przez profesora. Nauczanie dzieciaków? Co ja im mogę przekazać? Na początek literatura angielska oraz historia. Te dziedziny akurat dobrze mi idą, ale czy dzieci nie będą się mnie bać? To znaczy powinny mieć szacunek przed swoim nauczycielem – dziwnie się czuję nazywając się w ten sposób – ale czy nie będą się bać o swoje życie?_

 _13 września_

 _Obowiązki zapełniają cały mój dzień. Może to i dobrze? Mimo to nadal pozostają długie noce. Wciąż mam problem z bezsennością, więc ten czas zapełniam sobie pisaniem konspektów, poszerzaniem wiedzy, sesjami w Danger Roomie czy lataniem po okolicy. Byle tylko nie mieć czasu na wspominanie._

 _21 września_

 _Zapełnianie dnia obowiązkami powoduje, że nie mam czasu na rozmyślanie i roztrząsanie przeszłości. Nie mam również czasu na wsłuchiwanie się Carol. Choć, muszę przyznać, trochę się uspokoiła w ostatnim czasie. Chyba też częściej się uśmiecham. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, może uda mi się zdać egzaminy SAT już w marcu?_

Ostatnia niedziela września przywitała Nowy Jork słońcem, lekkim, ale ciepłym wiatrem oraz dość wysoką temperaturą. Mimo to czuć już było wkraczającą nieśmiało jesień.

Rogue przeczesała już całkiem długie włosy, które zaczęły skręcać się w delikatne loki. Zmrużyła oczy od słońca i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Spokojnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku parku, który wciąż witał wszystkich zielenią, choć nieco już przygaszoną.

Spacerowała wydeptanymi ścieżkami, od czasu do czasu mijając mieszkańców Bayville. To pewnie te białe pasemka – tłumaczyła sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia, ale starała się nie zwracać na nie uwagi. Nawet jeśli ci ludzie byli świadomi jej mutacji, to absolutnie nic nie mogli jej zrobić. Gdyby zrobiło się gorąco, po prostu uniosłaby się i odleciała bezpiecznie do Instytutu.

To już niemalże osiem miesięcy – przyszło jej na myśl, gdy usiadła na ławce pod rozłożystym dębem. Wiele się zmieniło w tym czasie. Ale udało jej się przetrwać. Wyszła z tego silniejsza. Danvers nadal była tym irytującym głosikiem w jej głowie, ale była jednym z wielu. Nadal męczyły ją koszmary, ale w razie problemów, mogła liczyć na farmakologiczne rozwiązanie problemu. Fizycznie była jednym z najsilniejszych uczniów Instytutu Charlesa Xaviera. Ale psychicznie, mentalnie, nadal była bardzo krucha, choć już stabilna. Być może to zasługa tabletek, które od kilku miesięcy połyka codziennie rano. A być może po prostu potrzebowała czasu.

Rozmyślania przerwał jej silny powiew wiatru. Spojrzała w niebo. Od zachodu gromadziły się ciemne chmury zwiastujące deszcz, może nawet burzę. Z ciężkim westchnięciem wstała z ławki i skierowała się w kierunku wyjścia z parku. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy po prostu nie polecieć prosto do domu, ale chciała jeszcze się przez chwilę cieszyć spacerem w tę ciepłą pogodę. Zaraz znowu przyjdzie ochłodzenie, a później ta okropna zima.

Rogue tęskniła za Południem. Czasem zastanawiała się, czy by nie pojechać choć na kilka dni do Luizjany, ot, by pooddychać gorącym powietrzem znad Mississippi. Ale wydawało jej się to nierealne. Poza tym tam dopadłyby ją duchy z przeszłości. Nie chciała tego przeżyć samotnie, jeszcze nie była na to gotowa.

Postawiła kołnierz skórzanej kurtki i objęła się ramionami. Wiatr był coraz silniejszy, chmury nad nią zajęły się granatem i ciężką szarością. Liście leżące w alejkach zaczęły intensywnie wirować, a gałęzie drzew uginać się od podmuchów. Włosy poddawały się pogodzie, tworząc wokół jej twarzy aureolę z kasztanowych i białych kosmyków.

Pierwsze krople pojawiły się, gdy wychodziła z parku. Wtedy również pojawiło się to dziwne uczucie, jak gdyby była obserwowana. Zatrzymała się i rozejrzała wokół siebie. Nie było ani żywej duszy. Mimo to jej serce nadal biło zbyt szybko. Zmarszczyła brwi, przygryzła dolną wargę i z lekkim zawahaniem ruszyła dalej, w kierunku Instytutu. To zaledwie kwadrans drogi stąd, nie powinna nawet mocno zmoknąć.

Mimo to, gdy deszcz zaczął intensywnie zacinać, puściła się biegiem. Miała wrażenie, że przed czymś – kimś – uciekała. Mogła przysiąc, że widziała kogoś tuż za nią, ale gdy się odwracała, miała przed sobą jedynie pusty chodnik.

Mokre kosmyki przykleiły się do jej twarzy. Uczucie bycia obserwowaną gdzieś uciekło. Zatrzymała się, pozwalając, by deszcz padał na jej twarz. Przymknęła oczy i zaśmiała się sama do siebie. Jest niepoważna. Niby czego miałaby się bać tak potężna mutantka, jak ona? Zebrała palcami krople, które zatrzymały się jej na powiekach i ruszyła przed siebie już spokojniej. Zmroziło ją, gdy gdzieś w oddali usłyszała ryk motoru. Nie wytrzymała i wzleciała do góry, z niebywałą prędkością lecąc w kierunku Instytutu.

 _30 września_

 _Wszystkie mi się sypie jak domek z kart…_

Rogue postawiła ostatnią kropkę i włożyła do swojego pamiętnika kopertę, którą znalazła na swoim biurku po powrocie ze spaceru. Wciąż mokra od deszczu drżała, gdy po nią sięgała. Łzy napłynęły do jej oczu, gdy wyciągnęła z niej damę kier, na odwrocie której znajdował się adres jakiejś nowojorskiej knajpy w Upper West Side oraz data – najbliższa sobota.

Zamknęła dziennik oraz położyła się na łóżku tak jak stała. Zawinęła się w kłębek, w ramionach trzymając swój pamiętnik i z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w otwarte okno. Mogła przysiąc, że w powietrzu wciąż unosił się zapach papierosów oraz bourbonu.

 **Bawcie się dobrze w sylwestra! Do zobaczenia już w 2019 roku!**


End file.
